The Explorer
by Joro-Sensei
Summary: After one universe ends. Another one begins. Thru the destruction of the First universe because of a cataclysmic event a new one is created by the Alpha Pokemon Arceus. In this new reality Arceus has Chosen a human to be the one to protect the world he lives in. This will be a journey were the chosen human has has only one goal in his mind and that is to Explore the world around.
1. Chapter 1

**The Explorer **

**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction story! My Name is PokeWriter235 and I will be bringing to you all the story of Ash Ketchum. In my take Ash will be allot more serious and smarter, basically my Ash will be like Traveler's Ash from The Straight Elf. My story will closely resemble Traveler because that is where I'm taking my inspiration. My story and Traveler will be similar but not the same. My story will be a mixture of the games and anime with very serious elements. My ash will be very mature and very calm as well as a tactical genius. Anyway, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. Welcome to the world of Ash Ketchum The Explorer. Please make sure to Review if you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1: Origin **

In the beginning there was nothing, and in that darkness, there was a single glowing egg. That Egg was the only thing in that void of emptiness but suddenly it started to crack and shake.

After a few moments there was a huge explosion of light! That light illuminated the entirety of that void of nothingness but soon the light started to subside, but something could be seen in the middle of that huge explosion.

After the explosion ended, there was a creature standing in the center, of what was the huge explosion, looking around in that void of darkness.

This creature was a centaur like creature with a grey, vertically striated underside. The straited pattern recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four-pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. The creature also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body.

The most distinguishable part of the creature's body was its golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. Around the wheel there were a total of 18 plate like objects floating around it. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it.

The creature had a look of utter confusion on its as it looked around finding nothing. Then suddenly this creature began to speak.

"Where am I?" The creature said as it continued to look around.

"What is this?" The creature continued.

Then suddenly the creature started to move trying to find something or someone.

"Hello! Is there someone out there!" The creatures voice boomed on that darkness, while getting no response in return.

The Creature continued to look around calling for anyone or anything in hope of a response. The creature continued its search for an infinite amount of time. (**A/N: I know time did not exist in that time but just roll with it**.)

After a long search the creature gave up and resigned itself to its loneliness.

When the creature was about to lose all hope a voice was heard in the emptiness of the endless darkness.

"Follow my voice, young one." The mysterious voice said.

The creature's head jerked up immediately and started to search for that voice that had spoke to it.

"Where are you!?" The creature cried desperately for the only voice that it had heard with the hope of the voice being someone and not its mind playing tricks on it.

"Just follow my voice, young one and everything will be explained to you." The voice replied calmly.

The creature obeyed the voice and continued its running to search for the voice. Suddenly the voice spoke again to the creature.

"Stop young one, you have found me." The voice said.

The creature stopped and started to look around for the owner of the voice but found no one.

"Where are you? I can't see you." The creature said starting to lose hope again. Then the voice spoke again while chuckling.

"Hehe don't fret young one I am right here. Just turn around." The voice said with a gentle tone.

The creature did as it was told and turned around but had to immediately lower its head to shield its eyes from the blinding light that was being produced by its owner.

"My mistake, sorry about that young one." The voice said again revealing to be the owner of that blinding light.

After the light subsided the creature was able to see again and immediately looked to see who it was that was speaking to it. (**A/N: I keep referring to Arceus as it because it has no gender and that's what I am going to do with all genderless Pokémon) **

To the creatures' great surprise, the owner of the voice that spoke to it was an older version of himself with a look of happiness, regret, and hope. Suddenly the creature spoke again.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me? Where am I? What's going on? Are you my father?" The creature fired a multitude of questions at its older looking self. As the creature was going to continue with more questions, the older looking one motion for it to stop.

"Calm down young and I will answer all your questions for you." The old one said to the creature with a firm yet understanding tone.

The creature calmed down and motioned to its older looking self to continue. The old one smiled gently and spoke.

"Good. To answer your first two questions young one, the reason I look like you is because I am you." The old one said with a look of amusement on its face while looking at the bewildered expression of the creature.

"yo-you are me-me?" the creature stuttered with a look of astonishment on its face.

"Yes, I am you, my name or should I say our name is Arceus." The now revealed old Arceus said to its younger looking self.

"My-my na-name is Ar-arceus?" The young Arceus said to its old counterpart.

"That is correct young one and to answer your question of where you are, well you are in what's left of my home." The Old Arceus said sadly.

"What do you mean" the young Arceus said. The old Arceus sighed and continued with his tale,

"Young one before there was this void of emptiness there existed my universe and the world I created from nothingness." Said the old Arceus with a nostalgic look on itself.

"There was a world and a universe before this?" the young Arceus said surprised.

"That is correct." The old Arceus said.

"Wha-what happened to it? Why is it gone?" The young one said. After the young Arceus said this, the old one had a look of complete sadness, regret, but most of all shame on its face.

"Sigh" I destroyed it" came the sad reply from the old one.

The young Arceus was completely shocked by the old Arceus's response.

"Yo-you dest-destroyed your uni-universe?" the young Arceus stuttered.

When the young one said this, the old one got a look of regret and shame upon its face before responding.

"Yes, I did because I had no choice in the matter" came the old one's reply.

"What do you mean by that" Said the young Arceus.

"To answer that I must tell you what happened." Came the reply.

As there was no response from the Young Arceus, the old one told his tale.

"I am going to tell you what happened, but I ask you to not interrupt me at any moment and most importantly to let me finish." Said the old Arceus looking directly at the face of its young counterpart to make its point clear. When he got no response, it began its tale.

"You see young one I am the original one. I was before everything and everyone. I am the one that created my universe and a world for my creations to live on. In my world I created two different species of sentient creatures with one of them being humans and the other being Pokémon, which you and I are a part of." Said the old Arceus to its young counterpart. When it saw the other understood, the old Arceus continued. "Now you might be wondering what are these Pokémon I speak of right?" said the old one to the young one with the young Arceus nodding its head to motion the other to continue. "These Pokémon are amazing creatures that I created to give my human creations a companion on their evolutionary journey and for them to able to cohabit the world I gave them. In total I created about 807 of these Pokémon." (**A/N: Not counting Pokémon sword and shield) **The young Arceus was already entranced with the tale that it was being told and continued to listen sternly. "Now this number is just the total number of individual species of Pokémon but this number doesn't count the entire family's or even entire colonies that some of these Pokémon had, which means that there was an even greater amount of Pokémon from the number that I just said. As I created these Pokémon, I also created an entirety of 18 different types of Pokémon to distinguish themselves from each other and for some of them to congregate together knowing they are from the same type and even some of the evolved to have a dual type" continued the old one telling its tale. "These types that I created were fire, water, grass, electric, ground, ice, flying, rock, steel, normal, fighting, ghost, dark, psychic, poison, dragon, fairy, and bug. All these types that I created I gave them weaknesses and strengths to each other. I also gave some of my Pokemon the ability to evolve and change their bodies to get stronger and protect themselves and their soon to be families. In some cases, I gave some of my Pokémon the ability to go beyond their final evlution to, something that the humasn called, Mega Evolution. In fact, the plates that revolve around us are the 18 different types that I created and that you will soon create" the old Arceus said with a smirk on its face as it saw its younger counterpart looking at its plates. (**A/N: Roll with it**)

The young Arceus was amazed of what it was just told regarding its plates and started to look at them intently but soon spun its head quickly at its old counterpart when it registered the old one's last remark.

"What do you mean that I will soon create?" said the young Arceus.

"All in due time young one, let me finish my tale first and then you will understand" said the old one gently yet stern. As the young one nodded, the old one continued "Before I created the Pokémon, I created my children that would rule under me with the realms of time, space, and distortion at their beck and call." These children of mine were Palkia the one I assigned to rule space, Dialga the one I assigned to rule over time, and lastly Giratina the one I assigned to rule distortion." The young one was amazed by this and had many questions but continued to listen. "I created my children with the help of my arms." At this statement the young one gave a look of confusion at its old self when it mentioned its "arms." As the young one look intently at the old one it saw that it had no arms but just paw like appendages. At this the old one chuckled and said "These arms of mine young one" after it said that it closed its eyes and started to focus its power and then opened its eyes and from the nothingness came a weird creature with an "A" like body and a sole eye in the center of it.

The young one was surprised by the creature's sudden appearance but soon got over the surprise and started to look at the creature with a calculating look on its face and the creature stared right back at it unflinchingly.

Then out of nowhere the creature chirped happily and started floating closely to the young one.

The young one was surprised at first but a calming look and a nod from the old Arceus calmed its nerves and let the creature float closer to it until the creature floated very closely to its body and then started to revolve around the body of the young Arceus while continuing to stare at it. Suddenly another of these creatures appeared but this time with a "B" like body and then another and another until an entirety of these creatures with bodies like the letters of the alphabet appeared revolving around the body of the young Arceus while continuing to stare at it as if it was the most important thing in their world.

The young Arceus just stared right back at the odd little creatures revolving around the it until the old Arceus spoke again.

"Alright little ones, I think that will be enough of that, leave the poor lad alone you might fright it" said the old one with a small chuckle at the end.

Suddenly the small creatures listened to the old one an separated themselves from the young one but this time started to separate themselves even more and started to revolve around both the old and young Arceus until both were inside a giant sphere made out of the body of this unknown creatures. Then these small creatures started to rhyme a very strange tune while they were revolving around both of them. (**A/N: The chant they were doing in the third movie) **

The young one continued to look around but its attention was brought back to the old one when it started to speak again.

"These little ones are the arms that helped me create my original three children. Basically, these little ones are an extent of my own power and they were the ones who helped me create my world and universe." Said the old one.

The young Arceus was amazed by this proclamation by the old Arceus and started to look at the small creatures with more respect on its eyes just because at the sheer power they possessed by helping the old one creates its universe. Then the old one spoke again.

"Aren't they amazing little things?" said the old one while looking at the small creatures.

The young one simply nodded still amazed by the small little beings. Then the old one spoke again.

"But don't overestimate them too much young one, because all of them together are a force to be reckoned with but by themselves they are pretty much useless." The old one said with a deadpan look on its face.

The young Arceus couldn't believe that the old one had called this little creatures useless but it understood because when just one of the unknown creatures appeared, the young Arceus did not feel anything special of it but it wasn't until all of them appeared that it felt the power these small beings possessed when they were together. Then the old one spoke again to bring back the attention of the young one to it again. This time though the old Arceus spoke with a solemn tone to its voice.

"Though the biggest flaw these little creatures have is that they are a blank slate and that they need a master to command them, basically they have no free will and will do anything they are told to do by anyone that can find them and control them" said the old one to its young counterpart.

The young Arceus could understand that because it feels that these unknown creatures and the old Arceus were connected together, it felt how happy the little creatures were being in the service of the old Arceus and that they would do anything for the old one. Then the old one spoke again.

"It was because of this great flaw that these little ones had that led to me to destroy my home and everything in it but I don't blame them, I blame the dam fool who used my little ones for his nefarious purposes" said the old one with a look of shame and understanding but also with a look of anger at the mention of the fool.

"I don't understand, how where you and these creatures responsible for the destruction of your home?" said the young Arceus to its old counterpart.

"For that I need to continue my story, sorry for diverging a little" said the old one with a sheepish look on its face. The young one understood but motioned for the other to continue.

"Very well, after I created my children, I taught them how to control their power and how they were going to do the duty that I assigned to them. After they completed their training, I sent them out into the universe to start doing their duty with Palkia ruling and guarding the entirety of space, Dialga being the master of time and making the sure the flow of time wasn't interrupted, and lastly Giratina ruling over all that was distortion. In the meantime, that they were doing their duties I was creating the world were my human and Pokémon creations were going to live together. After I was done, I created my very first Pokémon, not counting my three children, in the form of Mew." (**A/N: In my story Mew was the first Pokémon**)

"After I created Mew I told her to go and habit this new world I created but I soon realized that I had created only one of Mew and realized that just one could not habit and populate this new world of mine, so I gave my Mew the ability to transform into anything she wanted and then created at least 807 of them to go and populate this world and populate they did. So basically, my Mew was the ancestor of all my Pokémon creations because most of the mew had to change and evolve to adapt to all the environments that this new world brought with it and thru Mew the 18 different types were created." Said the old one with a proud look on its face when it mentioned Mew.

The young Arceus was entranced with the old one's tale and continued to listen on.

"Out of all my Mew that I created I personally took 41 of them and created, what were to be known forever more to my humans and Pokémon alike, the legendary Pokémon. Now these legendary Pokémon of mine that I was going to create were going to be the ones who were going to rule and protect and, in some cases, even try to destroy this world of mine. This legendary Pokémon's that I created were my Legendary birds in Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno and these three were going to rule over the three basic attack elements in fire, lightning, and ice and were going to be the epitome of their type. After them I created My Guardian duo in Ho-Oh and Lugia for them to rule the Sky and guard the Sea respectively. Also, my Ho-Oh created or in a sense gave life to three unfortunate little Pokémon that had died in an incident that occurred in a tower in which the humans revered Ho-Oh. I think the name of that tower was the Brass Tower and from what I was told by Ho-Oh that tower was struck by a lightning bolt which made it caught on fire but the fire was stopped by cold winds from the north the blew and put out the fire but sadly three little Pokémon's of the fire, lightning, and water types perished in that incident, but Ho-Oh feeling guilty in the deaths of these little ones brought them back to life but with more power and strength and wisdom. It wasn't until Ho-Oh brought them before me that I gave them the Legendary Status and gave them their names and their roles. I gave them the tittles of legendary beasts and gave them the names of Entei, Suicune, and Raikou and their roles were to protect their region from any harm that tried to befall on it. With them I also created Celebi to be the guardian of the forest and to protect them." The old one said then took a pause to catch its breath and then continued its tale.

"After them I created what were going to be my most rambunctious children in the forms of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza. I created Groudon to be the master of the land that I created with the one below him being Heatran in him being the embodiment of this new world's boiling core. I gave Kyogre the tittle of master of the sea, basically giving him dominion and absolute authority over the entire sea with under him being Manaphy and Phione, his sons you might say. After I created Groudon and Kyogre they immediately hated each other and started to battle in the world I created in trying to expand their dominion in the land and sea even more. To control these two behemoths from destroying the world I had created, I gave life to Rayquaza and gave him dominion of the entirety of the sky but also the power to stop and subdue both Groudon and Kyogre. I also gave life to my Titan Trio in Regirock, RegiIce, and Registeel and their job were the same as the beasts in that they had to protect their land from any threats including Groudon and Kyogre. Along with them I created my Eon duo in Latias and Latios and I just gave them the duty to travel my world and just make sure everything was ok and if anything went wrong to inform me but from what I found out is that they had stayed and found a home in a place called Alto Mare and were the protectors of it. I even found out that little Latias had kissed a young human while she was in her human form." The old one said its tale while laughing at the last part. The young Arceus was so entranced in the story that it barely paid attention to the last part and waited patiently for the old one to stop laughing and for it to continue.

"After them, strangely enough Palkia created a very strange creature with the name of Deoxys, I didn't mind and just let it be around. After that I brought to life Jirachi the wish maker and his purpose was to grant a single wish to anyone that befriended it. After those I created, in my opinion the most essential legendary Pokémon, and the only ones who can control Giratina, Plakia, and Dialga with the gems in their head. These were the embodiment of willpower Azelf, the embodiment knowledge Uxie, and the embodiment of emotion Mesprit. These three were very essential because it was because of them that my humans and Pokémon had knowledge, willpower, and emotions and if I had not created any of them those three important aspects of every living thing would not exist in my creations. Those three also have a very important role in holding my three children down if they were to ever fight amongst each other, until I come to stop them. In fact there even came a time were Palkia and Dialga battled each other and they both had almost destroyed an entire city with each and every blow they spat against each other but in the end both of them were stopped and calmed downed by a beautiful tune that even I was able to hear from my realm. If Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf would have been there they would have been able to hold them down until I arrived. After those I also created the embodiments of dreams and nightmares in Cresselia and Darkrai respectively. Then an event happened that almost destroyed the entirety of my world and had wiped most of my early Pokémons, but I was able to heal the world and had saved most of the Mews but now they had to adapt to new lands and climates, but most importantly the land that I had created had broken into many different lands an island scattered around. To bring all those pieces back together or at least give them a shape I created Regigigas to pull them together and it was because of him that the 7 regions were created" the old one stopped and then looked again at its young counterpart to see if it was following along and as it saw it continuing to pay attention the old Arceus continued.

"These 7 regions were Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova Kalos, and Alola. All the Mews that were left after that deadly event spread all over these regions and evolved and adapted to the climate and food that were in their respective place. It was because of that mass extinction event and Regigigas pulling all those broken pieces back together and creating the 7 different regions, that the modern Pokémon of their respective regions came to be. I also gave Regigigas the bility to control or subdue my titan trio if they ever went array. But I digress, after them I created my Tao dragon but due to some very unfortunate events involving two human brothers, they separated themselves and left 3 dragons in the place of the original dragon. These dragons became Reshiram the vast white dragon of fire and believer of Truth and Zekrom the vast blackness dragon of lightning and believer of ideals. Also, a third dragon came out because of this separation but this dragon was the shell of what the original dragon once was. This dragons name was Kyurem and his mastery was over ice. After this separation occurred Reshiram and Zekrom immediately started to battle against each other but their battles were so hot that they almost burned down their entire region. I noticed this and took action, I did not intervene, but I met with Kyurem and gave him the authority to use his ice to bind and ground them until they calmed down but I knew that wasn't enough so I gave him the ability to transform into Black Kyurem and White Kyurem to be able to battle against Reshiram and Zekrom if need be. Along with those three dragons I created the swords of justice in the forms of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virriszion, to, just like the beasts and the titans, defend their land against any threats. Hmm now that I remember I think young Keldeo also became a sword of justice member." Said the old one all of this with a nostalgic look at the end of his words.

The young Arceus was so amazed by everything it was learning from the old one and had hundreds of questions but kept its mouth shut and let the old one continues.

"Anyway, after them after them I created the physical manifestations of the forces of nature in Tornadus, Thundorus, and Landorus. After them came three of my most important creations, not counting my three original children and Mew, in my Aura trio in Xerneass the representation of life, Yveltal the representation of destruction, and Zygarde the one I assigned to be the guardian of my world. These three are very important to my world but they are also very dangerous so most of the time, just like Groudon and Kyogre, they are slumbering but unlike Groudon and Kyogre, Xerneass and Yveltal don't hate each other but they just tolerate the others existence but if they were to fight I gave Zyagarde the power to stop both of them when he uses his full power." Said the Old Arceus again stopping the regain its breath before continuing its tale. After it regained its breath it continued.

"Lastly, I created my light Trio in Solgaleo, Lunala, and Necrozma. For Solgaleo and Lunala I gave them a contained form or as the humans referred to them "its pre-evolved form" in Cosmog and Cosmoem. But something went wrong in the creation process of Necrozma from Mew and it suddenly started to attack me and my other legendary children, so with a huge pain in my heart I had to banish him to the Ultra Realm" the old one said with a look of sadness and regret at the end.

"The Ultra Realm?" asked the Young Arceus confused.

"Yes, the Ultra Realm is the place where I sent all my failed Legendary creations and they just remain there to Roam around a not do anything. I demeaned them the tittles of Ultra Beats because they weren't Pokémon in my eyes and before you ask young one I had a total of 11 of these failed Ultra beasts sent to the Ultra Realm and I made it forbidden to all my children to come in contact or even summon these beasts" the old one said with a calm anger in its tone at the end.

"Why is that?" asked the young Arceus.

"Because those things are not Natural and cannot come in contact with the world I created and also this will apply for the world that you will create" said the old one looking at the young Arceus directly.

"Wha-what do you-"before the young one could continue the old one motioned for the young one to stop and once the young one did the old one continued.

"I am almost done with my tale and everything will be explained to you momentarily" said the old one to the young one. The young one simply nodded its head and the old one continued after that.

"Very well I created Solgaleo to be the emissary of the sun of my new world and Lunala to be the emissary of the Moon. With them I created four different Guardian deities to protect four islands of where the earliest of civilization started to occur. These four Guardian deities where Tapu KoKo, Tapu LeLe, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini. Their role was to protect early humans from the dangers of some of the most aggressive Pokémon that I created. The Tapus were the last of my legendary creations. All my children came from a Mew, that is the reason why my Mew could transform into all of them if she wished and while not as powerful as the original one still very mighty. There are still a few more of the mythical ones but that would take me even longer to explain to you. I don't have that much time left before I disappear I am sorry but I must hurry to finish my tale" said the old Arceus ending its tale of the creation of his legendary children and the formation of its world.

The young Arceus caught immediately the old one's last statement and asked "What do you mean by you not having that much time left? Are you going to leave me alone?" the young Arceus asked fearfully but the old one just smiled and spoke again.

"I will explain that very soon, but now comes my tale of what happened that lead to the destruction of my home by my hands and your creation young one" said the old one looking to the young one's face. When the young one paid very close attention to the old one to learn of its existence, the old one began its final tale.

"You see young one everything in my home was going very well until suddenly I felt a shift in the force of things. Something unnatural had occurred and I noticed it immediately but for some reason I couldn't tell what It was. After feeling the Aura around my world, I immediately knew that what was going wrong was on the planet I created. After I figured that out, I immediately started heading towards my Earth. While I was getting there that unnatural force was getting stronger and more distorted. It wasn't until I heard the cry for help from my original three children and, surprisingly enough, all my other legendary children that I immediately dashed to earth knowing something was definitely wrong if all my children were at the same place and all crying for help to me. You see young one I made it forbidden for all my children to be together in the same place on earth. The only place where they could be together and not cause destruction by their mere presence and power was the Hall of Origins that I created to talk and discuss or summon my children if I needed them. Before you ask young one the reason, I forbade most of them from being together is because their combined sheer power was so strong that it could cause a ripple in the fabric of creation. That is the reason I forbade most of them to be together in the same place if it wasn't the Hall of Origins. In fact, the last time allot of them were together was when that brat Hoopa's unreleased form used his rings to summon allot of my children to battle and destroy for it. The Hoopa's contained form had to use his power too summon some more of my children to battle and defend the city in which they were summoned. That battle was incredible but in the end my children that were controlled by the Hoopa's unreleased form were freed but with allot of them being there a tear was starting to occur. It took me to go there to stop this tear from spreading even more and in the process, I saved two humans and the Hoopa from being consumed by that tear." continued the old Arceus

The young Arceus was still listening intently but it was starting to get a little annoyed with the old one with it not going to the point of why it was here.

The old Arceus paid no attention to the young ones look but continued, nonetheless.

"As I was saying when I got there my biggest fear had occurred. In that I saw all my children beaten and bloodied on the ground an on top of an odd structure stood a man with a grey suit, bluish hair and a gigantic smirk on his face. On the ground beneath him there laid another bloodied man with black hair and a black suit with a red-letter R on it. The black haired man was obviously dead and alongside it was a dead cat Pokémon, but what caused me so much fear was that floating in a circle above that bluish haired man were all the little ones that are currently revolving around us" the old one said an then stopped and looked around to the floating little creatures around them like its younger self. Then it stopped and continued its tale.

"All of these little ones had been corrupted by that evil man and were under his control. When I tried to talk to them and free them I couldn't because the control was so great, and the man's iron will was so strong that he had absolute control over them. You see young one these little beings can be controlled by anyone, but they can only be mastered by those with an iron will and a clear goal on their mind. That fool of a man had those two requirements to master them and he did, tha-that man had basically become my equivalent in power with these little ones giving him their all mighty power to alter and change reality itself." Said the old one with a tone of sadness during its tale.

The young Arceus was amazed by this and continued to listen to the tale told by the old Arceus.

"When I saw that I got incredibly mad and dashed immediately to that man to kill him but suddenly I was stopped by my children's evil version of themselves or as I like to refer to them as Shadow Pokémon because they are a pure shadow of evil of my children. I easily destroyed the first ones, but suddenly more and more were starting to appear, and I was holding back much of my power in the fear of hurting my children and even some of the humans that were there battling against that man. Holding back was my greatest mistake because in a moment of me loosing focus this man had the audacity to use my unknown children to try and control me. I saw red and immediately released the entirety of my power by reverting to my true primal form" (**A/N: I have no idea how primal Arceus can look so just imagine something cool and go with that**) said the old one with an even greater look of shame on its face. After taking a moment the old Arceus continued.

"Reverting to my primal from at that time was the biggest mistake I had ever made because when I did that and headed straight for that man, the man took out a strange round device with the lower half being black and the upper half being a purplish black color, but the most distinct aspect of that round sphere was a white letter M on the upper center of it. It wasn't until the sphere hit my body that I realized what that sphere was. That sphere young one had captured and controlled me but very regretfully made me subservient to that mans will who was amplified by the power of the unknown. That man had taken control over me and had robbed me of my free will with the help of my controlled unknown." the old one said with a complete look of sadness on its face and with a single tear falling from its eyes.

The young Arceus was shocked by this turn of events in the old one's tale but quickly gave a sympathetic look towards the old one when it saw how hurt and devastated it was because of that. So young Arceus waited and gave time for the old one to compose itself and continue its story and it did after a while.

"That bastard had complete control over the two single most powerful entities in the entirety of my universe in me and my unknown and with our combined power and me still in my primal form, was going to use us to recreate the universe and the world that I created. My children immediately took notice of how dangerous the situation had become and were going to fight me and the unknown to stop us. The fight was a blood bath against my children because I was easily defeating all of them because I knew their power inside an out since I created them. Also, my plates gave me immunity to every specific type of attack they sent at me. While I decimated my children against my will something was starting to break in the universe and reality as a whole. You see young one my primal form combined with the unreleased and full power of the Unknown is not a good combination and our combined power was starting to erase reality and everything in it as a whole. After my original three children realized this event that was occurring they informed the rest of my legendary children and all of them started to fight even more fiercely and with greater determination to stop me and the Unknown but most importantly the man that was controlling us, even the humans that were there tried to help out more by going for the man himself. I could clearly remember two young humans with a red cap and a blue/red cap and a yellow Pokémon on their shoulders respectively motivating the other humans that were there to not give up and continue to fight. Fight they did, I've never seen so much bravery in two humans since the time I was told of the action of a brave human and his aura Pokémon in healing and protecting the tree of beginning but unlike that human these other humans were completely out of their league in that situation and were immediately killed by the man by simply making the Unknown erase them from existence. I was saddened by this outcome with the brave humans but was surprised when my children started to fight even more fiercely when they saw what had happened to the humans that tried to attack the man. Out of all of them the one that was the angriest against the man was Latias when she immediately attacked me to try to get to the man. After I saw that I figured out that that human with the blue/red cap must have been the human she kissed in Alto Mare. After this I got angrier with the man and was trying with all the power and will I had left to break out of the man's control. The situation was getting from bad to worse because I was still releasing so much of my power in my primal form and the unknown were doing the same thing but this time all my children were fighting against primal me with their full released power not caring anymore. The universe was starting to collapse in on itself with the battle that was occurring between a controlled unknown and me against the full might of the legendary Pokémon. While this was going on the man had lost all sense of control and immediately started laughing like a madman while yelling "I did it!" I had no idea how much time had passed since the beginning of the battle but at one point the whiteness of the emptiness had already reached us and had consumed most of reality and all the humans and Pokémon's in it. The only area that wasn't affected was where the battle was occurring, but it was slowly creeping in. I kept trying and trying to break free and end this, but the control, enhanced by the full might of the unknown, the man had over me of them was to great. In the end I had killed most of my children and the only ones that were left were Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf against the man that was controlling me. The man was taunting my last children saying "look around you, you have lost I have finally won the universe will be mine to recreate in my image and I will be the new God of this new universe what can you hope to do to stop this hahahahahahahah" The man had completely lost it but was going to accomplish his goal no matter how hard I tried to break free. The situation was dire, but my children paid the ultimate sacrifice to stop me, the Unknown, and that man" sad the old one all this to the young one as it was still looking at it entranced by the tale it was being told.

"The way I was finally stopped young one, was when Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf gave their life energy to hold me down with their sacred chains so that Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina could attack the dam fool that started all of that. So, they did my three emotion children gave their lives away to hold down my primal form and they were able too. After I was stalled my three original children used their own remaining life energy for one final attack against the Unknown and the man. Even as I was being stalled, I could see that the man was starting to get worried and ordered the Unknown to protect him with all their might and the unknown immediately tried to protect him. With what little energy my children had left they fired their last and strongest attack against the shield all the unknown had created to protect the man. When the combined attack hit the shield the force of the impact sent shockwaves to what was left of the universe and started to accelerate the erosion procedure even more. I tried to stop them, but I was being held down by the sacred chains. At first it showed that the shield was holding but soon cracks started appearing and then some more and more and more until the combined blast destroyed the shield. As the blast went thru, and knocked out the unknown, the shield it reached the man and immediately vaporized him. The mans final words that I could hear were "no dam it I was supposed to win, I was supposed to be a God, I was supposed to have ultimate power, Team Galactic were supposed to be the ultimate rulers of mankind and Pokémon alike! Dam you Red, dam you Ash Ketchum, Dam you Oak, Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Cyrus, Lysander, Giovanni! Dam you all to Heeellllll!" Were the final words of that man." ended the old one its tale of the great battle that had occurred.

The young Arceus was amazed by all this but felt extreme sadness for its old counterpart after hearing this because it felt how sad the old Arceus was when it was forced to battle and kill most of its children. Then the old one continued.

"After all that ended I was finally freed from the man's control and the chains had released me and after I reverted back to my normal self I immediately tried to fix everything but it was already too late My original children had used whatever small amount of lifespan they had left to fuel their last attack and had died in the process, the emptiness took them. What was left of the universe had already been erased and there was nothing left of what I had created many eons ago." Said the old one with another look of shame on its face but continued nonetheless.

"All that was left in that void of emptiness was me and the Unknown. At first I wanted to kill the Unknown for starting all of this but then I remembered their flaw and just let it be and reabsorbed them into myself" said the old one while this time not looking at the, now known as the unknowns, little creatures around them.

The young Arceus started to glare at the Unknown because they were the ones that started everything that caused the end of the universe the old one had created but a look from the old one brought back the young one's attention back to it.

"Don't blame them young one, as I told you their greatest weakness was of them not having free will by themselves and always looking for someone to control them. In fact, before all that had occurred there was a small incident were the Unknown were controlled by a little girl and them doing everything, she asked them to do. The Unknown need a master to guide them for them to not go array, but you will fix that" said the old one looking at the young Arceus and before the young one was about to ask why the old one motioned for it to stop and when it did the old one continued "In here I will explain what you have to do with everything and what is your role in all of this but let me finish." When the old one got a nod in return it continued. "After I had absorbed the unknown into me I saw that their was nothing left in creation so I did what I had to and absorbed all the emptiness into me creating what you see before you" said the old one calmly while motioning the darkness around both Arceus. Then the old one spoke again.

"Now I will explain to you what your role in all this is ok?" said the old one to the young one, with the young one nodding its head to finally know the meaning behind all of this. So, the old one explained what was left. "You see young one I can no longer create or rule anything because I have no more power left and I have no more body left. What you see before you young one is just my consciousness and my memories and knowledge and experience in the form of my old body. In Fact, the body that you have young one was my old body" the old one said with a smirk when it saw the bewildered expression on the young one's face but continued before it could ask a question. "After I had wiped out everything, I knew something had to be done to bring back life and creation again. So, what I did was to separate my self and the unknown from my body and to slowly reform the body of mine into a new me with a new and different personality without my flaws and mistakes. I waited for many Eons for you to be complete but then you suddenly were born, and I was so happy because this will start a new ear for everything. That new me is you young one and your role in all this is to prevent from what happened to me and my universe from happening ever again." Said the old one sternly to the young Arceus. The young Arceus just asked one question.

"How?" asked the young Arceus with wide eyes.

"With my help of course" said the old one but continued quickly.

"Young one what I'm about to do with you is fuse my essence with yours" told the old Arceus to the young one and at the confusion in the young one's face, the old one elaborated. "You see young one you cannot control your own power yet, that is why I am going to fuse with you." Said the old Arceus to the young one, Then the young one spoke again.

"Wil-will yo-you be gone if we fuse" stuttered the young one.

"Yes, my consciousness will fade away and all that you will have left Is my experiences, my knowledge, and memories. Before you ask this is the only way young one and besides, I want this, I want to be reunited with my children wherever they are." Said the old one with a longingly look on its face at the mention of its children. The young one spoke then.

"I understand and I accept this request and mission of you… Father" said the young one now to its father with a look of determination and a fire in its eyes to not disappoint it.

The old one was taken back by this proclamation by the young one because it thought that the young one wouldn't want to handle and fix everything that had happened but it immediately composed itself and looked back at his Son with a look of pride and love towards the young Arceus.

"Thank you for granting this old man's final wish… Son" said the father to its son but continued to explain what must be done.

"The way this will work is with me touching your head with mine and just like that my essence will combine with yours giving you my knowledge and my experiences as well as my memories. Understood?" Explained the Father to its Son. With a Nod from the Son the Father spoke its final words to its Son.

"Thank you, my Son, for what you're doing for me and I wish you the best in this new universe and life that you're going to create." the Father said with a look of happiness in its face but suddenly the A unknown that had first appeared came down from the ones that were still revolving around them and headed straight for the father chanting worriedly. The old one chuckled at this but explained to it and the rest of the unknown what was going to happen. The unknown was sad, if their sad chanting was anything to by, but understood quickly and accepted their fate. After that moment the A Unknown headed back to the rest of the unknowns and all of them patiently waited for what was going to happen.

The Father said one final goodbye to the Unknowns and then spoke to its son "Let's begin this" said the father to the son while the latter quickly nodded.

Both Father and Son started to approach each other and when they got close to each other they both butted their heads together. While this happening the Unknown sphere was starting to spin more rapidly around both of them while chanting happily. When both Arceus's head touched each other, a light started to emanate form the Father but suddenly that light started to turn into small bright spheres that were merging with the sons' body. (**A/N: Imagine Koro-Sensei's death but the little glowing spheres going into the Arceus body.**)

The process went on for a little bit but meanwhile the young Arceus was getting eons worth of memories and experience and knowledge into its head. While before the young Arceus did not understand its power now he had full control of it a knew how to use it too its fullest extent. Now it knew what it must do but this time it was going to choose a human to be its chosen one to prevent evil entities from winning unlike its father who had not had a chosen one because of it feeling that there was no need for one. The young Arceus was going to have a chosen one and it will be that fellow with the blue/red cap and with the yellow mouse on his shoulder. The young Arceus decided this because it was amazed by the bravery that human showed during the ordeal that happened to its father but also because it had met most of the legendary Pokémon that its father had created and, in some cases, saved them. Also, this young human had saved the world of its father many times and was even instrumental in being the one who played the beautiful melody that calmed down Dialga and Palkia. In fact, this young human was able to stop its father from destroying an entire civilization by traveling back to the past and saving its father from being betrayed by a human. How this young human was not a chosen human by its father it would never know. But as the memories were flowing thru its head it decided then and there that its version of the chosen one was not going to be exactly like the young human in its fathers memories because from what it saw the human was vey dense, and rash, and did not think things clearly enough. Its version was going to be an example of what a trainer should be while still being kind.

As all this was going on the last bit of its fathers' memories flowed into it and then the entire process was all over and the old Arceus was gone and all that was left was no Old and Young Arceus but just a single Arceus.

All that was left of Arceus's father was a single whisper in Arceus mind saying, "Thank you, Good Luck my son" and then there was nothing.

Arceus just stood there assimilating everything into itself but then after a while it opened its eyes with a newfound wisdom in them and started to examine its improved body and its power. The plates and golden cross-like wheel around it where shining with an even greater brightness and look.

While all this was happening, the Unknown stopped revolving around Arceus and just waited patiently until Arceus moved again. They didn't wait long.

Once Arceus opened its eyes it saw things differently and knew what it must do.

The Unknown waited penitently to see what Arceus was going to do.

Then Acrceus looked at the Unknown and simply smiled towards them. At this action the Unknown started to chant and spin happily around Arceus. Arceus saw this and just smiled towards them and promised to itself that it would fix their flaw.

After a moment Arceus looked around at the Darkness surrounding it and suddenly said two words that started this story.

(Arceus looks directly at the reader)

"Let's Begin." Then there was a huge blast of Light.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Woo I am finally done with this first chapter. I hope you all guys like my take on Arceus. Next chapter begins Ahs's journey and I hope you all like my take on it. I have already decided on Ahs's team and before anyone asks not his starter will not be Pikachu it will be a different one. I know I did not do all the movies but because ei will only do the movies that I like but some of the legendaries in some movie will be mentioned allot. Like I said at the beginning my Ash will be allot like Traveler's Ash. For those who haven't read traveler I highly recommended for you to read it. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy my story and please review and favorite it. Thank You and Peace out my Students Nurufufufufu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Explorer **

**A/N: Hello my students. First and foremost, my official author name is Joro-Sensei in honor of my favorite character ever, whoever gets it gets a virtual cookie. I know what I put in the first chapter but I'm still new at this but yeah this is my name. This is my second chapter of The Explorer and in this chapter, we get introduce to my Ash with all his coolness and swag and a little bit of his childhood hehehe. Also, I'm going to skip the creation process of my Pokémon world since its basically going to be the same form my telling in the first chapter but with a few changes here and there. I hope you all like my take on a certain individuals past. One last thing I'm not going to explain in detail how a Pokémon looks since most who will read this already know the Pokémon that I am going to speak about, so I am just going straight to the point and say their names. Hope you all like my version Ash and his early story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If owned Pokémon I would bring back the National Dex in Sword and Shield.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: When one journey ends another one begins **

It was a quiet night in the small town of Pallet. Pallet Town is a small settlement located in the western area of the Kanto Region and can only be accessible thru Route 1 south of Viridian City and thru Route 21, a water route, north of Cinnabar Island.

The small town has a total population of 400 residents living in it. All the people of Pallet Town are very nice toward each other and always try to help one another.

The most distinguishable part of Pallet Town was a big House structure, that was on top of a small hill, with a big windmill on the back of it. A large stairway led to the doors of the house. Around the house there was a very long and wide fence covering many acres of land behind the house and on those acres of land there were many different types of Pokémon sleeping with their young.

While taking a closer look there could be seen a massive Charizard, with many battle scars all over its body, sleeping close to a colony of Charmeleons and baby Charmanders. On a small cliff in one of the acres of land there could be seen a massive Dragonite, just as big and with many scars like the Charizard, sleeping on the cliff. On a lake that was close to the house with the windmill, there was a giant Gyarados sleeping on the water with many small water Pokémon snuggling close too it. On the ground close to the house lay a very large Arcanine with a bunch of Growlithe around it sleeping. On another area of the huge ranch there was a Machamp hitting a giant boulder until it broke it. That Machamp was very far way so it would not disturb anyone's sleep while he trains his incredible power. Lastly, on top of the windmill structure there was an Alakazam meditating and keeping a watchful eye over the entirety of Pallet Town and all its residents in both human and Pokémon with its Psychic power.

Inside the House with the windmill there was an Elderly man of about 60 who was working on his desk with many papers littered around him.

As the man was working he stopped for a moment and started to stare at two picture frames that were on his desk.

One of these pictures contained the man himself, but younger, and two other people next to him.

One of the figures that was next to him was the legendary Professor Charles Rowan of Sinnoh and the other figure was the Ghost Mistress of Kanto and Elite Four member Agatha Ainsworth.

Next to the people on the picture there were three massive Pokémon, one with a huge grin on its face, one with puff of smoke coming from its mouth, and another with its chest puffed out with an almost regal appearance.

Those Pokemon were Charizard, Gengar, and Empoleon.

The Charizard was the next to a young man in the picture, Empoleon was next to Charles Rowan, and Gengar was next to Agatha Ainsworth.

The elderly man stared at the picture with a smile on his face while his eyes lingered on the picture of his younger days.

Then after a few moments of staring at the picture his eyes moved to the other picture that was next to it. Though for this one he picked it up and after looking at it, he hugged the picture to his chest.

On the picture was the old man smiling and hugging an elderly women who was also smiling but had a small baby on her arms. Next to the elderly couple were a young couple of a mother and father with a small girl on her father's arms. That young couple were smiling and the father and daughter duo were making the peace sing towards the cameraman that was taking the picture, while the wife had an exasperated look on her face.

As the elderly man stopped hugging the picture he stared at it for one last time and then put it down on his desk.

After that the old man stood up and began walking towards a Recliner that was located next to the window in his office.

Before getting there thou he had prepared himself a small cup of coffee and took it with him to his Recliner.

After he got there he sat down on his recliner, took a sip of his coffee, and then started to stare at the entirety of Pallet Town that was illuminated by the light of a beautiful full moon.

As the man's residence was located on the small hill that overlooked all Pallet Town, the man had an incredible view of Pallet Town.

After staring for a while at Pallet Town his eyes started to stare at the beautiful full moon that was illuminating the night sky.

Then the man began to speak to himself.

"Sigh" the man sighed.

"It's already been ten years huh?" the man asked no one.

"I wonder what those two are doing right now?" the man continued with a small smile.

"Hehehe if I know them they are probably looking at the moon like me right now." The man said while chuckling.

Then the man continued to stare at the beautiful full moon while reminiscing of old times.

As it turns out to be this man was the great Pokémon Researcher Professor Samuel Oak and the house he was in was his laboratory where he conducts his research and the thousands of acres of land behind his lab were the famous Oak Corral where Professor Oak kept all the Pokémon that were sent to him by the Indigo League and by the trainers he sponsored. Those massive Pokémon in Charizard, Machamp, Dragonite, Arcanine, Gyarados, and Alakazam are Professor Oak's Pokémon and they are the defenders of the entirety of Pallet Town and the Oak Corral.

Professor Oak is the top leading Pokémon Researcher in the entirety of the seven regions, but he was not always a Pokémon Professor. Professor Oak began his journey, just like any other person in the world, as a Pokémon trainer. The young Professor Oak received his starter Charmander from his grandfather, the legendary Claude Oak. Not much is known of Professor Oak's days as a trainer and the only ones who know are the famous Professor Charles Rowan of the Sinnoh Region and the Ghost Mistress of Kanto and one of the members, and toughest, of the Indigo Elite Four Agatha Ainsworth. Nobody knows how these three legendary figures came to be traveling companions and whenever Professor Rowan or Agatha were asked about this and their journeys with Samuel Oak they always responded with "that is not my responsibility to tale." It was rumored that Oak had come in contact with the Legendary Pokémon Celebi and had disappeared alongside Celebi for a period of three months, but nothing was ever confirmed. After the end of their journey they all went their separate ways with Agatha continuing her journey to become a Ghost Pokémon master and both Rowan and Oak asking Oak's grandfather to teach them how to be Pokémon researchers. At that point in time no one could believe that the big three, as they were called by every other Pokémon trainer, had separated but didn't question their decision. After a few years passed no one believed that these three would ever re unite with both Rowan and Oak close in getting their licenses to become Pokémon Professors and Agatha becoming the new and youngest member (**A/N: For Now, Wink Wink**) of the Kanto Elite Four but that all changed when the war of the regions came.

When a huge Invasion of the combined forces of the Hoenn and Unova regions attacked the Harbor city of Goldenrod, war immediately broke out between the allied Regions of Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh against the combined might of the Hoenn and Unova regions. The reason the Unova and Hoenn regions attacked Johto was because they wanted to take all of Johto's and Kanto's natural resources and pillage their lands.

When news broke out of this War the Indigo Champion of that time immediately summoned Agatha, Oak, and Rowan to the battlefield to battle alongside the forces of Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh. Them being the good patriots they were, but also worried because of their families, immediately headed to the battlefield to help the allied forces against Hoenn and Unova.

It was because of those three and their teams of monsters that the allied forces were able to repel the Unova and Hoenn invaders. History books could not fully describe the battles that these three had against the enemy, but a few survivors and witnesses described those battles as "Arceus's fury over the enemy." The Big Three's Pokémon decimated all of the enemies and their Pokemon and were even able to support and aid the Indigo Champion when he fought against the Warlord of Hoenn and the mad King of Unova. It was because of their aid that the Indigo Champion was able to win that massive battle. After 4 years of the war, the war of the regions ended with Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh as the victors. Hoenn and Unova had to re compensate for the deaths and the damage it caused to the allied regions territories. When the war ended the Stone family of Hoenn over throwed the warlord and took back control of Hoenn and a young Prince was able to remove his father from the throne of the Unova Region and agreed as well to repay the allied regions back. The allied regions saw this and lessened the punishment just a little bit and also asked for an alliance with both Hoenn and Unova to try and help them.

The outcome of the war was in due part to the magnificent efforts and incredible strength of Agatha, Oak, and Rowan.

When the war ended the Champion wanted to give his tittle to all three of them but surprisingly enough all three of them refused. The reasons on why they refused are not known and when asked about why they refused they never gave an answer.

One year after the war ended Samuel Oak and Charles Rowan graduated from the University of Viridian City with a PhD on Pokémon research for Oak and a PhD on Pokémon Evolution for Rowan. Agatha on the other hand accomplished her goal and became the Ghost mistress of Kanto and a member of the Kanto Elite Four and even became Champion. Once all of this happened Oak and Rowan were contacted and offered many high-ranking jobs form many important and big companies, but they refused all of them. In the End Professor Oak retired as an active Pokémon trainer and settled in Pallet Town to continue his work and Professor Rowan did the same but retired to his hometown in Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region to continue his work in Pokemon Evolution. In fact, both professor Oak and professor Rowan only work along their respective leagues to help them from time to time.

Oak and Rowan became world renown for many of the breakthroughs they did individually but what elevated them to the world renown status was Oaks invention of the Pokémon encyclopedia and ID for every single Pokémon trainer, in the world renown PokeDex and Rowans breakthrough discovery of the Mega Evolutions that some Pokémon could achieve. That invention and discovery changed forever the Pokémon world. Some even say that because of an accident that occurred in one of Oak's and Rowan's labs the strange Pokémon Porygon came into existence, but those are just rumors.

The reason why the PokeDex was such a great invention was because now rookie Pokémon trainers, and even experienced ones, did not go in blind when they went on their Journey. The PokeDex helped identify a Pokémon if the trainer had no idea what it was and could prepare for it. The PokeDex originally had only Information about the Kanto Pokémon when it was first released too a few handfuls of trainers to see if it worked. After Successful trials with the Pokedex the Indigo League ordered Silph Co.'s president Bill Montgomery to focus the entirety of his company to mass produce the PokeDex for the entirety of the Johto, Kanto, and Sinnoh region trainers. After the rest of the regions saw the usefulness of the PokeDex they, with Oaks and the Indigo League's, started to mass produce their own version of the PokeDex for their Region's Pokémon. There were 7 Different types of PokeDex for the 7 regions but soon Oak discovered a huge flaw when he was given a sample of those 7 PokeDex for him to check out. The flaw that Oak had discovered in the PokeDex was that it had only information of its own regions Pokémon's but not of the other regions Pokémon. Basically if one trainer from the Kalos Region came to continue his/her journey and try to capture Pokémon in the Kanto region, their home regions PokeDex would not be able to do correctly its job of identification because it had no information on that Regions Pokémon's because it was only designed to identify the Pokémon of the region in which it was processed. With Oak's brilliant mind working to fix the issue he was able to solve the issue very quickly. What Oak did was separate and then combine all the information stored in those 7 Regional PokeDexes into one Pokedex, which he called the National PokeDex. This PokeDex was able to resolve the issue the Regional PokeDexes had because it had information on all 807 discovered species of Pokémon from the entirety of the 7 regions. After a successful trail run with a Researcher that was sent to all the 7 regions to identify some Pokémon, the NationalDex was immediately mass produced for all the 7 regions by a combine effort of Siplh Co., Devon. Co, and Lysander Labs. After it was mass produced, it was ordered by the 7 regions leagues to give the NationalDex to all beginning trainers. With this invention Oak's reputation was catapulted to stardom and he became one of the top leading figures in the Pokémon world. When asked where Oak got the idea of the PokeDex he always responded with "I created the PokeDex because I wanted to help young trainers and make sure none of them went thru the same dangerous journey I went thru when I was young with many unknown variables."

Professor Rowan was not that behind of Professor Oak in terms of Breakthroughs with his work on the Mysteries of Pokémon Evolutions. Professor Rowan tried to discover the mysteries of evolution and why Pokémon evolved. Professor Rowan discovered that the reason Pokémon evolved was because they needed to adapt to the environment they lived in and evolution allowed them that adaptability and made their bodies stronger. In fact, he and professor oak where the ones to catalog and identify every single Pokémon that had an evolutionary form. Their Biggest find in this process was with the Pokémon eevee when they discovered that it could evolve into a total of 8 different forms, henceforth they cataloged eevee as the _Evolution _Pokémon. After Rowan's journey to catalog all Pokémon that evolved ended, he theorized that all the Pokémon had one common ancestor, who that ancestor was Rowan had no idea but his theory was accepted by the majority of the science community and was henceforth known as the Rowan Hypothesis. Rowan's second biggest breakthroughs was when he discovered a variety of 10 stones that had a unique energy to them that when coming in contact with a specific type of Pokémon, they made the Pokémon evolve. Rowan named these stones the evolutionary stones and he gave them the names of Leaf, Fire, Water, Moon, Thunder, Sun, Shiny, Dusk, Dawn, and Ice stones respectively for how they looked and what Pokémon they helped evolve. (**A/N: I won't explain how the stones work because I don't know**.) Rowan also discovered that some Pokémon's could only evolve in the day or in the night or even if certain conditions were met, oddly enough he discovered some Pokémon evolved when their friendship and love towards their trainer was so great. Rowan is also credited with the creation of the of the Magmarizer, Electirizer, Protectors, Metal Coats, Dubious Disc, and Up-Grade that when applied to certain Pokémon it helps them evolve. But the biggest breakthrough that solidified him as a Pokémon Professor, and Oak's equal, was his discovery of the Mega Evolution Gene in some Pokémon. When this research of Rowan came out it completely changed and revolutionized the field of Pokémon science. For many years it was thought that Pokémon could only evolve 1 or 2 times and that was it but after Rowan, traveled to the Tower of Mastery in Kalos, and witnessed a Trainer's Lucario change its shape (**A/N: You all know the form.**) and go beyond its final evolution, he knew he had uncovered something that had never been seen before. After 3 years since that event Rowan, thru many researches and help from his fellow Sinnoh Pokemon researches and a young up and coming Pokemon researcher from the Kalos region named Augustine Sycamore, he had discovered the species of Pokemon that could Mega Evolve, as he called that transformation. Rowan discovered that the Pokémon that had the ability to Mega Evolve were Venusaur, Charizard in two forms which were labeled X and Y, Blastoise, Alakazam, Gengar, Kanghaskhan, Pinsir, Gyarados, the Prehistoric Pokémon Aerodactyl, Ampharos, Scizor, Heracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Blaziken, Gardevoir, Mawile, Aggron, Medicham, Manectric, Banette, Absol, Garchomp, Lucario, Abomasnow, Beedril, Pidgeot, Slowbro, Steelix, Sceptile, Swampert, Sableye, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Glaile, Salamance, Metagross, Lopunny, Gallade, and Audino. (**N/A: Not counting Legendary Pokemon yet because they haven't seen one yet**.) These were the ones Rowan discovered had the ability to mega evolve but he theorized that some of the famed legendary Pokémon could mega evolve as well because he had heard of the Hoenn legend that says that Rayquaza was the first Pokémon to mega evolve. What Rowan could not understand was how this evolution occurred and what triggered it. That is until he was contacted by Derick Stone, head of the Stone family and Devon corporation, with a unique message saying about a unique pair of stones that were discovered in the Meteor Falls of the Hoenn Region.

After hearing this he along with Professor Oak and Bernard Lysander, (**A/N: Lysander's father and head of Lysander Labs**.), headed immediately to Meteor Falls to confirm this. When they got there, they were greeted by Derick Stone and then showed the strange stones. When they saw the two stones, they saw that the Stone was a perfect sphere shape and had a unique symbol in the middle of it with the symbol being a red/purple color and the sphere around it being light purple. After a few investigations by the four men they had come with the theory that these two stones were probably the trigger that a Pokémon needed to mega evolve. After a few more days of research and studying by the four men they came with a theory that the stone was for a ghost type Pokémon to mega evolve. After trying the pair of stones with all the Ghost type Pokémon of Hoenn and none of them working they were about to give up, until Rowan and Oak remembered their old traveling companion in Agatha and her ghosts. After contacting her and asking, more like pleading on their hands and knees if Lysander and Stone's word are to be believed, her to help them she agreed. Inside the Indigo Plateau stadium they tested the stones again with Agatha's Gengar but this time along with Oak, Rowan, Stone, Agatha, and Lysander were Oak and Rowans protégés in Richard Elm from Johto, Maxel Birch of Hoenn, Aurea Juniper of Unova, Augustine Sycamore of Kalos, and Akamai Kukui of Alola. After placing both stones on Agatha's Gengar and seeing that nothing was occurring the four men and women along with the Protégés were confused and wondered what had happened. That is until Sycamore recommended to give Agatha one of the stones and see what happened, the others agreed to this. After Agatha was given one of the stones to hold and tap, that is when the mega evolution process had occurred and Agatha's Gengar had evolved. (**A/N: You all know how Gengar looks**.) All the scientist there and the protégés put their heads together too see what had happened to cause Gengar to mega evolve. It wasn't until Sycamore came with the theory that maybe the mega evolution process had occurred because of the strong bond that Agatha and Gengar held towards one another. They tested this theory by giving the rest of the people there the "Key Stone', as they called it, to try and Mega evolve Gengar again. After many failed attempts by everyone there they gave the Key Stone back to Agatha and asked her to try again and this time it worked, Sycamore's theory was proven correct but they noticed that the Mega Evolution process did not last long because Gengar had reverted back to her original form after a while and once she came out of that form she was exhausted. They concluded that Mega Evolutions only lasted for a short period of time and that a Pokemon who uses mega evolution for the first time will be completely exhausted but they figured with enough practice they would get used to it. They all decided to name both stones the Key Stone and Mega Stone and held a meeting that involved the Leagues, Champions, Trial Captains, Elite Four, Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, and Kahunas to explain what they had discovered. After the meeting was over it was decided by the 7 champions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola with cooperation of their Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Kahunas, as well as the Frontier Brains, that Mega Evolution would be held a secret from the rest of the world and would only be known by everyone that had attended that meeting and that if the information was leaked to the public whoever did it would immediately be removed from their league and sent to jail. The reason behind this Unanimous decision to keep this from the public was because the leagues didn't want this Information to fall into the wrong hands and be used for nefarious purposes or Illegal Pokémon experimentation. After this was settled the Leagues had offered Professor Rowan the resources to continue his studies on Mega Evolutions and to try and find the rest of the Key and Mega Stones that helped that helped the specific Pokémon to Mega Evolve.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback in the upcoming page chapter**)

To the utmost shock of the 7 Leagues and their Champions Professor Rowan had declined the Offer and after asked by the Sinnoh Champion "Why don't you want to continue your work, you have put this much effort into it and you suddenly stop, why?" with Professor Rowan's reply being "I am starting to get old, My body isn't what it used to be in my younger days and besides even if I accepted the offer it would make me leave my family for very long periods of time and I just cant afford to be from my Family far away anymore. I've missed most of my Sons and Daughters early childhood and I just can't afford to miss anymore of their lives. How my wife hasn't left me because of my negligence as a husband and father I'll never know but I love her even more for being patient with me. I am ready to be the father and Husband I was supposed to be, I have allot of fixing I have to do with my children" was the Reply of Rowan to the Champion of Sinnoh.

(**A/N: There will be some of this Mini Flashbacks in certain chapters when I am talking about past events**)

The Leagues were saddened and disappointed by this but not for long because Rowan had decided to give, his Personal pupil along Aurea Juniper, Augustine Sycamore the Role on continuing his research on Mega Evolutions and to improve it. To say Sycamore was shocked was an understatement and even the leagues were very doubtful at this but with the endorsement of Samuel Oak, Agatha Ainsworth, Charles Rowan, the Big Three, they conceded but with the condition that Sycamore had to Graduate and receive his License first before he was handed the duty to continue Rowan's research and for Rowan to help from time to time with Mega Evolutions. Oak and Rowan agreed to this and even volunteered to teach in Viridian University to guarantee that they graduated fairly and with the highest Honors.

After many years of studying and hard work in part of Elm, Birch, Juniper, Sycamore, and Kukui and with the hard teachings of Professor Oak and Professor Rowan, those 5 individuals graduated from Viridian University with the highest Honors and got their Pokémon researchers/ Professors licenses from both Oak and Rowan, while being approved by the 7 Leagues. Richard Elm graduated with a PhD in Pokémon Breeding Patterns, Maxel Birch Graduated with a PhD in Pokémon Habitats, Aurea Juniper who Graduated with a PhD in History of Pokémon Origins, Augustine Sycamore who Graduated with a PhD in Pokémon Evolution just like his mentor Professor Rowan, and lastly Akamai Kukui who graduated with a PhD in Pokémon attacks. Now Certified Pokémon Professors Elm, Birch, Juniper, Sycamore, and Kukui could begin their work. Those 5 went on to become the top regional professors in their home Regions, except it took a little while with Professor Juniper because her father Cedric Juniper was still the regional professor of Unova but soon gave the tittle to his daughter, and were in charge of handing out the starter Pokémon and the NationalDex to all beginning trainers in their regions. Also, Sycamore had been given the handle to continue Rowan's research and study on Mega Evolutions and to improve on it.

Oak and Rowan could not be prouder of this in that the 5 students that they mentored and helped achieve their goals had become their colleagues in Pokémon Professors. Even thou Elm, Birch, Juniper, Sycamore, and Kukui were now Pokémon Professor just like Oak and Rowan they still viewed them as their teachers and still replied respectfully to both of them whenever either of them called one of them to ask for notes on a research, or just to check up on them. Rowan and Oak tried many times to get them to answer to them more casually but too no avail.

Oak and Rowan were not the only two of the big three that had success in the Pokémon World, but Agatha too had her own successes but the way she got famous and world renowned was thru being a Pokémon trainer. Agatha Ainsworth was born into the prestigious Ainsworth family of Lavender Town and was the granddaughter of the former, now deceased, Champion of Kanto Frederick Ainsworth. Not much is known of the Ainsworth Family since all their family secrets and family History was always guarded fiercely by them. All that is known about them was that they were in the Kanto Region for many centuries even before the Indigo League Formed and that they were the masters of all ghost type Pokémon in Lavender Town and all ghost Types in general. Many speculate and Rumor that the reason the Ainsworths were complete masters and had absolute authority over all ghost types was because the Ainsworht's first ancestor, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown Ainsworth, had made a deal with the Legendary Pokémon of Destruction Yveltal to help it control the Ghosts of Lavender for them to help him defeat the clans of Celadon and Saffron and Fuschia who had combined their forces to take over Lavender. Yveltal agreed to this but asked in return a Tower dedicated to him alone were he could slumber and be adored, Lord Ainz Ainsworth agreed to this and build it after the battle with Celadon, Saffron, and Fuschia ended in their favor. The tower that Lord Ainz Ainsworh was forever more known as the Pokémon Tower of Lavender Town where deceased Pokémon were laid to rest by their trainers. Agatha Ainsworth is the only member left of the Ainsworth Family and the de facto head of the Ainsworth family and Guardian of Lavender Town and Master of the famed Pokémon mansion were she resides in when on Lavender Town, she is as well the absolute mistress of all ghost Pokémon in Lavender Town and any other Ghost Pokémon that comes in contact with her. How the Ainsworth family was completely gone only Agatha knows and as she has said "The Ainsworth Name will die with me." After the Ainsworth family was gone Agatha decided to leave Lavender Town to begin her journey as a Pokémon trainer with one goal in mind and that goal was to become a true ghost Pokémon master like her Grandfather and to become champion of the Indigo League to prove to the world that there was still one Ainsworth left in the world and that she should be respected. Not much is known of Agatha's early Journey, when she traveled alone, or even when she traveled alongside Oak and Rowan. The only thing that is known was that when the three separated Agatha disappeared and was not heard from for 5 years, not even Oak and Rowan knew where she was when they were asked about her whereabouts. Then out of nowhere came a female trainer, with a purple dress and hat and a cane with a Poke ball for a handle, that completely wiped the floor with the Kanto Elite four and even the Champion was defeated by this unknown stranger. It wasn't until she took her place as champion that she revealed that she was the missing Agatha Ainsworth. The complete world was shocked by this since most of the world thought she had died but when asked about her whereabouts she would always respond with "If I told you, you would piss your pants." Agatha was champion for 20 years until she was finally defeated by the current Kanto and Johto champion Lance Wataru. Many who saw the match had called it the greatest match of the century and it was a very close match too but in the end Lance's Dragonite was able defeat Agatha's Signature Pokémon Gengar. After Lance became champion he asked Agatha if she could continue working with the Indigo League as an Elite Four member and be his advisor, since lance was very young when he became Champion, she agreed to this with the conditions that she would be able to leave for Lavender Town whenever she wanted and that the league would not interfere in Lavender Town Business without her strict permission. Lance agreed to both these conditions and Agatha became his advisor as well was the final member of the elite four that a trainer had to face before facing him.

Agatha was not only known for her Ainsworth name and when she was the Indigo Champion but also known for two specific feats she had accomplished. The first being her complete mastery of her ghost type Pokémon who are so strong that not even Psychic, Ghost, or even Dark Type Pokémon who are not champion level could harm them. The second reason was because of the absolute monster her Gengar was. Agatha's Gengar is the epitome of what a ghost type Pokémon is. The Gengar had absolute master over every single of her attacks and could even take the strongest psychic attacks to the face without even flinching. Agatha's Gengar, Oak's Charizard, and Rowan's Empoleon were absolute beasts of battle and were essential for victory of the allies in the war of the regions. What made the Gengar the most feared Pokémon, during Agatha's reign as champion, was because of how overprotective she was toward her mistress. It was said by the ACE Trainers and Gym Leaders, of that time, that Agatha's Gengar lived in the shadow of her trainer and that if anyone disagreed or even looked at her trainer in a funny way she would come out and scare the living daylights off the ones who disagreed with her trainer. In fact, there was even an incident during one of Agatha's champion tittle battles where an arrogant trainer from the Unova region had dared to call Agatha an old hag while she had her Gengar out on the field. That battle was forever more remembered as an absolute and total defeat for the Unova trainer by a single powerful and enraged Gengar. The battle was labeled as "The Fury of the Champion's Shadow" and the main reason no one ever disagreed anymore with Agatha or Insulted her in anyway, that is if they wanted to unleash the wrath of an overprotective Gengar unto them.

After loosing her position of champion, and becoming an elite four member, Agatha started to teach all those Trainers that wanted to specialize in Ghost type Pokémon only. Under her tutelage came out some of the most prominent figures in the Ghost Type Pokémon community in the forms of famous gym leaders such as Morty of the Ecruteak city Gym of Johto, Fantina of the Hearthrome city Gym, and even more prominently figures in Elite Four trainers such as Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four, Shauntal of Unova Elite Four, and Acerola of the Alola Elite Four. Agatha also trained many Channelers, Mediums, and even some Hex Maniacs from all over the 7 Regions. Whenever asked to these prominent figures about the training of Agatha, they would respond with "First rule of Agatha's training: never talk about Agatha's training" all the while laying on the ground in a fetal position crying with their Ghost type Pokémon's. (**A/N: While that happens imagine Agatha's and Gengar's image above them Laughing with an evil look on both their faces.**)

Professor Samuel Oak, Professor Charles Rowan, and Elite Four member and Former Indigo champion Agatha Ainsworth were and still are very prominent figures in the Pokémon world and they are worldly respect for their feats and knowledge.

In the end they all went their separate ways but kept in contact from time to time.

Professor Rowan went back to his hometown Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh Region too continue his work there but also to finally spend more time with his wife and his daughter and son. Rowan married his wife, Amanda Hkari, when they both turned 21. Rowan and his wife then had two children, first a boy they adopted from the Hoenn region named Wallace and a girl, his wife gave birth too, named Johana.

Professor Rowan's life was a pleasant and peaceful one with him spending more time with his family now that he had passed on his research of mega evolution to professor Sycamore. Wallace and Johana were great kids and always behaved very well. Both of them took an interest on Pokémon Contests and decided to become coordinators when they began their journey. When Wallace first began his journey, Rowan had no Sinnoh starters left and all he had was a weak Feebas but Wallace chose that Feebas as his starter Pokémon. Wallace went on to win the Sinnoh grand festival but did not stop there. After a few years when Wallace turned 16, he decided to move back to his birth region of Hoenn to compete in their contests and to win its grand festival but oddly enough he also went back to Hoenn to compete in the Ever Grande Conference. When Rowan asked his adopted son why he was competing in the Ever Grande Conference if he was a Pokémon Coordinator, all his son responded to him was "I want to try something new and I don't want that idiot Steven to get one over me." As it turns out Wallace was in a heated rivalry with the heir of the Stone family of Hoenn in the form of Steven Stone. Wallace is still currently in Hoenn competing in both contests and gym battles to win both the grand festival and become the Hoenn champion so Steven could, and to quote Wallace, "Suck it."

As for Johana, she also became a coordinator when she started her journey. She was currently taking part in the Sinnoh Grand Festival but was close to winning it.

In the End Johana was able to become the youngest trainer to have ever won a grand festival but also the first to have won it in her first try.

Wallace on the other hand was able to win the Hoenn grand festival but had lost to the second Elite Four member Leaving Steven to beat all the Elite Four members and then barely being able to defeat the legendary champion of Hoenn "Dragon Master" Drake. Wallace was undeterred by this and vowed to never participate in a contest until he beat Steven and take the Champion's tittle from him. He is currently still trying to do that but is getting close.

After a few years passed Johana married the man she loved and had Rowans and Amanda's first grandchild in a little girl named Dawn Hikari. The reason they named her Dawn was because she was born as the Dawn was beginning to settle. (**A/N: Daisy was born before Dawn and Dawn was born a few years after Gary and Ash were born making her a little younger than them.) **

Professor Rowan had a happy life with his wife and his daughter's family living close to his laboratory in Sandgem Town and Wallace always kept in contact with him.

Agatha on the other hand had a pretty uneventful life, in her words, and just continued being an Elite Four Member. She went on missions when the League asked her and just passed time by traveling to and from the Indigo Plateau and Lavender Town. Whenever she was ordered by the league to take a vacation, she always decided to spend it on the desolate lands of the Orre region to try and clean it up.

The 7 leagues knew not only of the Orre region but of the other 5 small and dangerous regions that were out there. Some of the other lesser known regions, and for good reasons because their dangerous, were the Orre, Fiore, Almia, Ransei, Ferrum, and Oblivia regions respectively. The reason the Leagues did not interfere that much on those small regions was because those regions were under the jurisdiction of the Pokémon Rangers. The Leagues and the Pokémon Rangers were two different organizations but they both had come into an agreement to not interfere in each other's work and to cooperate if the situation was dire enough.

Agatha was the only league personnel, besides the Champions, to be allowed to be in those regions. Not even Professors Oak and Rowan were allowed to visit those regions.

To this day Agatha continues in service of the League, but is waiting for the right time to retire, and continues protecting Lavender Town.

As for Professor Oak he returned and has stayed in Pallet Town ever since their separation. He married his wife, Claudia Williams Oak, when he became 25 and then had a single son who they named Blue Oak. Then Oak's son married and had a daughter which he and his wife named Daisy Oak and after 5 years they had another child, this time a boy, named Gary Oak. Oak and his wife couldn't have been anymore happier with this, but all good times must come to an end. Due to a very unfortunate accident Blue Oak and his wife lost their lives on a plane crash while they were going to go to Kalos for their second Honeymoon. Nobody knows how the plane crashed since it was in perfect condition when it took off and there was no bad weather in the area, so an investigation was opened by the NPPD (National Pokémon Police Department) to see what caused that accident, the investigation is still on going. After hearing the news Oak and his wife were devastated but they needed to be strong for their grandchildren and now had the responsibility too take care of them. At that point in time Daisy Oak was 6 years old and when told she didn't understand but after being explained to her, she understood but remained strong for her Grandparents and baby brother. The ones who took the news the hardest where Blue's Pokémon, especially his Blastoise. After hearing of their master's death, the Pokémon begged Oak too just release them into the wild, he respected and honored their wishes by releasing them. Another Trainer was really affected by this, but he never showed in person to the Funeral.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback) **

It was a sad day in Pallet Town with the news of Blue Oak and his wife deaths. All the residents of Pallet Town and even League Officials and Champions and Gym leaders as well as Elite Four members from the 7 Regions had come all the way to Pallet Town to Pay their respects for the Legendary Pokémon Trainer Blue Oak.

It was an Emotional day that day and even the Skies started to cry by raining that day. Oak gave an emotional Eulogy but by the end of his speech he couldn't take it anymore and just collapsed on his knees and cried his eyes out while his wife was there trying to comfort him. No one had ever seen the Legendary Samuel Oak cry, but they understood. Then after Oak was able to compose himself the Burial and Final Goodbye for Blue Oak came. Everyone there said their final goodbyes and paid their respect for Blue Oak. Daisy Oak had her little brother in her arms while this was going on and as she tried to be strong small tears were starting to fall from her eyes, but the rain hid that fact from everyone except from a young woman named Delia Ketchum.

As daisy began to Cry Delia came towards her, with her own small child in her hands, and told her "Its ok sweetheart you can let go I'll hold onto Gary and if you want I can give you a hug" she said with a gentle and warm smile on her face.

Daisy couldn't take it anymore and handed Gary to her and after Delia put both Gary and her Child in their Strollers, Daisy immediately hugged Delia and started to let all the sadness out of her. All this while Delia hugging her back while stroking her hair and saying softly "There there let it all out sweetie I'm here for you."

While all this was occurring, in a small cliff far away from the viewpoint of those at the funeral, surrounding Pallet Town stood a Young man with a Red Cap and a Red Vest and along with him was a small Pikachu. The young trainer just looked at the Funeral Procession with an unreadable look on his face. After looking at all the people that were at the funeral his eyes slowly lingered on Delia and then at the small child in her hands before looking back at Oak. After he saw the Old Professor broke down, he dipped his head before letting out a sigh. After that he released a massive Charizard from one of his PokeBalls. The Charizard was not bothered by the rain falling on him and patiently waited for his orders. The trainer simply looked towards the sky then at his Charizard and the Charizard understood what its trainer wanted. Soon the Charizard bent down for its Trainer to get on top of him and then trainer along with his Pikachu on his shoulders got on the back of Charizard. Once the trainer got back up, he gave one last look at the Funeral Procession before ordering his Charizard to take flight and soon after he did.

Nobody, except Lance, saw the trainer flying away on his Charizard. Lance shook his head but gave a small smile towards where the trainer was.

When the Funeral Procession ended and when Oak with his wife and grandchildren went to their new home, Now the Oak Corral, Oak found a note on one of his tables. After, unfolding the note Oak gave a sight and said to the air around him "Thank You." All that was written in the note was "I'm Sorry."

After the Funeral Procession ended, and everyone had left the area, a Charizard landed in front of the resting place of Blue Oak. Off of the Charizard the Red dressed trainer stepped down, still with the Pikachu on his shoulder, and just stood there looking at the tombstone of Blue Oak.

The "Red Trainer" just stood there watching the resting place of Blue Oak and his wife for a couple of minutes. After those minutes of silence ended the "Red Trainer" gave his back to the tombstone and spoke three simple words before leaving on his Charizard.

"Goodbye my friend" said the Red Trainer with a single tear dropping from his face.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback end**)

The aftermath of Blue Oaks death affected the oak family very much, but they were able to surpass that tragedy that befell them and moved on.

Then tragedy fell again on the Oak family but this time with Professor Oak's wife Claudia.

Claudia Oak was struck with a mysterious illness that slowly debilitated her body. (**A/N: Nagisa's illness from Clannad**)

When this happened, Oak dropped every single of his research and worked he was doing and immediately focused his attention in helping his wife.

Professor Oak took his wife to all the best doctors from all over the 7 regions. Some of the names included world renown Dr. Kureha of Oak's region of Kanto, Dr. Tsunade of Sinnoh, and even the legendary Dr. Heaven Canceller from Kalos.

Sadly, the medical expertise of these three world renown Doctors couldn't help Oak because they had never seen an Illness like the one Claudia Oak had. The only thing they could tell Oak was that the Illness was going to work slowly so Claudia still had some time left to live.

They all couldn't help Oak and he was devastated by the news of his wife's inevitable death. Oak had even gone into a deep depression and the only one who was able to get him out of it was, oddly enough, his wife.

When Claudia Oak heard this news she was clearly sad but she did not led the sadness overtake her and had decided to live what was left of her life with nothing but happiness. She started this by taking her husband out of the depression he was suffering and after a long talk between both Oak and Claudia Oak decided to honor his wife's wishes and spend every last minute of his life with her until the inevitable happened.

As time went on Oak and his wife became inseparable and he always helped her with everything she needed and always made her happy in any way he could. When the illness made his wife become bedridden Oak helped her even more. He even started to write poetry to tell his wife when they were both together in bed. His wife loved ever single poem Oak wrote for her because they were filled with so much love for her. This continued until the Inevitable day came for Samuel Oak.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback**)

(_Inside of Oaks Residence, in his bedroom_)

Inside a room stood two elderly figures standing around a bed and next to the bed was an elderly man on his knees crying his eyes out while holding a woman's hand. On the bed laid a woman with a very pale face but with a warm smile when she looked at the two figures standing around her bed and her smile became brighter when she looked at the man next to her.

The two figures standing were Professor Charles Rowan and Elite Four member and former Champion Agatha Ainsworth. They both stood there with a sad look on their faces for their friend.

The man next to the bed crying was the Legendary Professor Samuel Oak.

The women on the bed was the dying wife of Professor Oak, Claudia Oak. Then with a weak voice she started to speak.

"It's okay my love don't be sad." Spoke Claudia softly to Oak.

"What do you mean don't be sad I don't want you to leave." Oak said between hiccups and sniffles.

"I know my love but sometimes life doesn't give us what we want" said Claudia with another weak smile in the end.

"Its not fair! I am Professor Samuel Oak dam it! I should be able to help you out, yet I am here powerless not being able to do a dam thing!" screamed Oak in anger to himself more than anything else.

"Calm down Samuel getting angry won't solve anything" said Rowan to Oak in the effort to calm him down.

"Charles is right Oak calm down and have respect for your dying wife" said Agatha with a sigh at the end.

However, this only made Oak angrier and made him stood up from the bed. He then marched straight up to Rowan and Agatha until he was face to face from them. Oak still had many tears flowing down from his face.

"How dare you" said Oak with an emotionless voice. He quickly continued.

"How dare you Charles, Agatha!" screamed Oak to their faces.

"Samuel Calm down fighting won't resolve anything" Rowan said.

"We are only trying to help you" Agatha continued.

Oak then suddenly grabbed Rowan by the collar of his shirt and then pointed to his wife.

Agatha was about to intervene but a hand from Rowan stopped her and just stared at the scene playing in front of her.

"Look at her Charles! She is dying right in front of my eyes and I can't do a dam thing about it! What does it mean to be the great Professor Oak and be world renowned and respected if I cant help my wife continue to live. What is a tittle worth for when I cant prevent the love of my life to leave me." Said Oak first in anger but then in resignation.

"I understand Oa-" Rowan was about to say but Oak cut him off by slamming him to the wall in anger. Agatha was about to intervene again but a shake from Rowan's head stopped her.

"You don't understand a dam thing Charles!" screamed Oak in anger but continued "You or Agatha don't understand a dam thing. The both of you don't understand what I am going thru right now. My heart is being destroyed into a million pieces and my soul is leaving my body! I am losing the love of my life, the light of my eyes, my soul, my reason to continue living, my everything Dam it! I already lost my son and now I am losing my wife! I-I don't know if I can continue on living if I lost her too. So, don't tell me you understand how I feel right now. Both you and Agatha have never had someone you love taken from you!" Oak screamed but soon realized what his last statement was and stared with wide eyes at Agatha's and Rowan's dark glares sent towards him.

"Samuel you dam well now my story." Rowan said with a steel in his voice but continued "You now dam well that my parents were murdered in front of me. You know that I lived in the cold streets of Sinnoh and that I had to scurry my food through the trashcans when I was a child. You know well that I had no family left, and that I was left alone in this world when I was barely 6. You know well that my little sister died in my arms when she became ill after I tried taking her to a doctor to heal her but being refused because I had no money to pay him. And you know dam well what I had to do to get money to pay for my education until I got a job." Rowan said with a steel tone in his voice and hugging himself while subtly shaking at the end.

"I crawled out of the gutters of Sinnoh with my own two hands to be in the place I am today." Said rowan but continued quickly "So don't you dare tell me I don't understand what your going through because I've gone through worse than you and I am still standing and to this day, like you and Agatha, I am one of the top figures in this world." Finished Rowan saying to Oak.

As Oak was about to speak, he was cut off by Agatha speaking and getting both Oaks and Rowans attention.

"Oak you and I both know that me and Charles know what you're going thru" Agatha said but continued "You know what I've been thru with my family. I won't repeat it because I don't want to remember any of it or my childhood. I want those memories to slowly disappear as I get older, but I know they will always be a part of me whether I want it or not." Agatha said with a sad sigh at the end.

"You and Charles are the only ones I've ever told of my past because I trust both of you. So, don't dare say that I don't know what you're going thru with you knowing my past" Agatha reprimanded Oak.

"I-I am sorry" Oak apologized to both Rowan and Agatha while removing himself from Rowan.

"Its okay" said Rowan while he laid his hand on Oak's shoulder.

"It's just the stress and my anger towards myself for being so powerless at the situation." Said Oak while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I am sorry I let my anger out on the both of you. It wasn't your fault and I got angry at the both of you." Said Oak while looking at Agatha and Rowan.

"Its fine we both understand, and we don't blame you" said Agatha with a small true smile on her face.

"Hehehe it's been a long time since you've smiled Aggie" said Oak teasing Agatha a little bit.

"Samuel is right Agatha. I think the last time you smiled was when your Haunter evolved into Gengar many years ago" Rowan continued the teasing.

"Shut Up the both of you" said Agatha while looking away and with a dust of red appearing on her cheeks.

Their attention was brought back to the women on the bed when she slowly and weakly started laughing.

"hehehe" Claudia giggled.

"You three have always been so funny together" said Claudia weakly.

"You think this is funny, love you haven't heard anything" said Oak while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Samuel is right this is just the tip of the iceberg with the threes of us" Rowan said.

"These two idiots are correct. In fact, do you remember that time when…" said Agatha.

So, the next few hours were spend with Oak, Rowan, and Agatha telling Claudia all about their journey when they traveled together and all the adventures they had.

The next few hours were spent with allot of laughter and smiles but then the time had come.

(**A/N: I recommend playing "sadness and sorrow" from Naruto Shippuden to add to the emotion of this and don't stop playing it until the conversation is over**)

"I am sorry for leaving you my love" Claudia said to her husband with a sad smile on her face.

"Its okay my love, I know you have been strong for me and Gary and Daisy, but I know you want to rest" said Oak with resignation clearly on his voice.

"Yes I am so tired, I just want to sleep" said Claudia while slowly closing her eyes.

"Its okay my sweet Claudia, you can rest now I will take care of Gary and Daisy and I will give them all the combined love of me and you for them" said Oak with tears forming again in his aged face.

"Tell Gary and Daisy that I love them and that I will always look out for them from heaven with their dad and mom" said Claudia with small tears forming on her eyes.

"Tell blue that his dad will never forget him and his wife and that I will always love them both. Also tell them that I will look out and take care of Daisy and Gary." Said Oak with small chuckle at the end but with tears still falling from his eyes.

"I will my love" said Claudia but then she looked at Rowan and Agatha, who were quietly crying for their friends wife, and spoke to them "Please look out for him, he can be sometimes be dense and can sometimes forget to eat when he's so focused with his work, so knowing you two are looking out for him will calm my nerves" said Claudia with a small chuckle at the end.

"Of Course," said Rowan with a small sad smile on his face while crying.

"Leave it to us" said Agatha as well with a sad smile on her face and crying too.

"Thank you both" said Claudia weakly as she was using her remaining strength to keep her eyes from shutting forever.

She did this to say her final goodbye towards her beloved husband. So with all the strength she had left she grabbed both of oaks hands and brought them closely to her.

"I love you so much Sammy" said Claudia while slowly kissing Oak's hands.

Oak immediately started to kiss her hands as well while crying even more.

"I love you too and so much more" said Oak with even more tears coming out of his eyes.

"When you asked me to become your girlfriend, I was so happy because out of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose me to be your girlfriend." Said Claudia with a cute blush on her face.

"When I first saw you, it was love at first sight for me. At that moment I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life but I was to shy to ask you out on a date and even more shy to ask you to be my girlfriend" said Oak with a small laugh at the end.

"Really?" said Claudia with a shock on her face by even thinking that the great Professor Oak had ever been shy.

"He's right. It took me and Agatha to threaten him to get over his shyness and ask you out." Said Rowan as well with a laugh at the end seeing a small blush of embarrassment on Oak's face.

"Charles is right, but you have no idea how nervous he was when he told us he wanted to ask you to be his girlfriend. In the end thru mine and Charles's encouragement, and maybe threats, he was confident enough to ask you to be his girlfriend." Said Agatha also with a giggle at the end.

"Then I thank you even more for giving me the man I always loved" Claudia said with a weak smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it" said Rowan while tears were slowly falling from his eyes.

"We just wanted you and Oak to be happy" said Agatha while tears were falling from her eyes too.

"Thank you" said Claudia as her life was slowly leaving her but still had enough strength left in her to say her final goodbye to her husband.

(**A/N: For this part thou I recommend playing "wish my life away" from finding paradise to add to the emotion of this and don't stop playing it until the conversation is over**)

"I Love you so much my Claudia." Said Oak as more tears started to fall from his eyes

"I love you even more Sammy. You've made me the happiest women on this world, and I couldn't have asked Arceus for a better life." said Claudia with tears falling from her eyes too.

"No Claudia it was you who made me the happiest man alive." Oak told her but quickly continued "You became the light of my world during my darkest times, you've become the anchor that holds me to this world. You were patient with me when I didn't see you and blue when I was assigned some work to do. You gave me the most wonderful gift in our son Blue." Continued Oak as more tears fell from his eyes.

Rowan and Agatha were sadly watching their friend as he was saying his final goodbye to his wife. Rowan and Agatha were crying as much as Oak was.

Then Oak grabbed Claudia's hands in his and began to kiss them as his tears were falling too her hands.

"I-I Lo-love yo-you so mu-much Clau-claudia and I-I'm go-going to mi-miss yo-you so so much." Oak said thru tears and hiccups.

"I am going to miss you too my love but I will always be here" she said while pointing at Oaks heart "Even if I am not here physically I will always be next too you my love" Claudia said with a small smile.

Claudia had no more strength left in her body, but thru sheer will and determination she was able to speak a few more words.

"Sammy please grant this old woman two last requests" said Claudia with every last bit of energy left.

"Anything my love." Oak said as he continued to kiss Claudia's hands.

"Please look after Gary and Daisy. Gary still is a child so he won't understand but Daisy is already 8 so she might understand. Please explain to them why I won't be here anymore and tell them that I am sorry leaving them but that their Granny will always love them and look out for them but this time with their dad and mom" said Claudia with a sad look on her face.

"I will Claudia. I promise you I will" Oak simply said.

"Thank you and for my final wish, I want you to be happy my love" said Claudia with a smile.

Cla-claudia I don't-" was saying Oak when he was suddenly cut off by Claudia.

"Please my love. I don't want my death to consume your life. You must be strong for Gary and Daisy; they will need you more than ever. You're their last family Sammy. Be happy I know it will take time, but time heals all wounds and I know you will be able to get past this. Hehehe you're the great Pokémon Professor Samuel Oak I know your strong enough to get past this. So, promise me that you'll be happy." Said Claudia as her life was leaving her.

"I promise you Claudia. I swear with all my heart and by Arceus I will give Gary and Daisy a happy life" said Oak with a determined look in his face.

"That's all I can ask for" said Claudia.

Then the dreaded time arrived.

"I think this is it Sammy" said Claudia as her eyes were slowly closing.

"Rest my love, you deserve to rest after everything you've done for me" said Oak, knowing this was it.

"Tell all the Pokémon in the Corral and yours that I'll miss them and that they were great friends to me" said Claudia even more weakly than before.

"I will love" said Oak.

"Sammy, kiss me one last time and tell me a Poem before I close my eyes so that I can go in peace" said Claudia as her eyelids were nearly closed.

"Of Course, my love" said oak.

Then Oak stood up and started to lean his face towards his wife for one last kiss.

As he was leaning in closer, he was admiring her beauty one last time. For Oak his wife was the most beautiful women in the planet and to his eyes age only made her even more beautiful.

As he was mere inches from Claudia's face Oak said the following Poem that he came up with to say his final goodbye to the love of his life.

Oak said the following to Claudia:

_I have fought the feelings  
And emotions inside  
That fills and empties me,  
Like a fast rolling tide._

_There are moments of pain,  
Of sorrow and hate,  
Leaving me to ponder  
Many hours of late._

_I love you, honey.  
It's your presence that I'll miss.  
And I will forever remember  
This one last kiss._

_But the greatest pain of all  
That hurts me so deep,  
Is after giving you my love  
I can't have yours to keep._

_To have you by my side  
Always longing for more,  
And have you feel the same,  
To mutually adore._

_You see, my love, I have given you my heart  
And revealed the depths of my soul,  
And now I am left feeling hopelessly empty,  
Paying this immeasurable toll._

_It's selfish, I know  
To feel this way,  
But it's how I'll feel  
Each and every day_

_Always hoping and praying  
For the next time we meet  
For you to allow me, once again  
To feel complete._

_And rest assured,  
I WILL see you again,  
For it's not a question of if,  
But a question of when._

_And when that time comes  
I'll be in total bliss,  
For no longer will I wait  
For that one last kiss._

After Oak ended his poem, he leaned in to give his wife "One Last Kiss."

As their lips met many memories of Oaks and Claudia's appeared in their minds, remembering in that last kiss everything they went thru.

Some of these memories included when Oak and Claudia first saw each other, when Oak and Claudia gave their first kiss towards each other, the time were Oak asked Claudia out on their first date, the time when Oak proposed to Claudia, their wedding, even the first time they made love, the time when Claudia told Oak that she was pregnant with their first child, the day when their first child was born, being told that Claudia wouldn't be able to have any more children after she gave birth to Blue, both of them being sad by the news but then being determined to give Blue all the love they could give him, all of Blue's birthdays, when blue began his Pokémon journey and earned his first badge and when his starter first evolved, when blue defeated all the gym leaders and earned all the badges to compete in the Indigo Conference and winning it, when Blue challenged and defeated all the elite four members and defeating the champion to become the new Indigo Champion, seeing him how happy he was when he achieved his dream, also remembering when they saw that amazing match between their son and the Red Trainer and him loosing, when they had to comfort him and cheer him up when he lost his match, when they had to calm him down from killing the Red trainer after he relinquished his Champion tittle immediately after he won it and giving it back to Lance, when blue met the girl that was going to be his wife, when they pep talked and calmed down blue when he was going on his first date, when blue told them about his first kiss with the girl, when they motivated blue to ask the girl to be his girlfriend, also remembering seeing him so happy when he came back telling them that the girl accepted, when blue proposed to his girlfriend on a family dinner, when their son got married to his girlfriend and seeing how handsome and beautiful they both looked, how proud they were with their son for the step he had taken, their first dance as bride and groom and them dancing with them afterword, when blue told them that they were going to be Grandparents for the first time, when daisy was born, when blue told them that they were going to be grandparents for a second time, when Gary was born, all the birthdays they were able to celebrate with blue and his children, when they were told that blue and his wife had died on a plane crash, how sad both of them where when they where told the news, blue's and his wife's funeral, when they had to explain to daisy what had happened and telling her she had to be strong for her little brother, when they swore they would give Daisy and Gary a happy life, when all of them helped Oak take care of the Pokémon, when Gary and Daisy used to play with Oak's Pokémon and laughing at Charizard's annoyed expression, when Claudia first collapsed, when they were told of Claudia's illness, when Oak took Claudia to the best doctors from all over the 7 regions to help her and them telling both of them that they couldn't help her, when Oak was so mad and went into a depression, when Claudia got him out of that depression, when they decided to live out Claudia's reminder of life in pure happiness, when this day began, all the events that happened a few minutes ago, Oak and Claudia saying their final goodbye, the beautiful poem Oak had said to Claudia, and finally their One Last Kiss.

All their life together flashed before their eyes in that one last kiss.

That kissed was filled with so much love and a lifetime of memories that it brought both Rowan and Agatha to finally break down and cry as much as Oak was crying.

After a few minutes the Kiss ended and as Oak removed his lips from Claudia's lips, Claudia spoke for the last time.

"Thank you, Sammy, I will forever love you" Claudia said her final words to Samuel Oak and afterword her eyes finally closed. Soon after her arm fell, and her chest stopped moving.

Claudia Oak, beloved wife of Samuel Oak, had passed away but she had died with a huge smile on her face.

After Claudia had closed her eyes, Oak stared at her body one last time with a sad smile on his face at seeing how peaceful she looked.

After a few minutes of staring he couldn't take it anymore and completely broke down next to the bed where his wife laid.

After seeing Oak break down both Rowan and Agatha got on their knees and brought the wailing Oak into a hug with the both them while trying to console him.

The great Pokémon Professor, legendary trainer, war veteran, inventor Samuel Oak had been reduced to a wailing child.

(**A/N: End of Mini Flashback and both songs, if you played them of course) **

Once the world had heard of Claudia Oak's death, a huge funeral procession was held in the outskirts of Pallet Town.

The entire Pokémon world was shocked and saddened by the news.

Many important figures showed up the Claudia's funeral. Some if these figures included all the regional Professors, all Gym leaders and elite four members as well as all the champions from the 7 regions, Derrick Stone and his family, Bill Montgomery of Silph Co., Kurt the famous PokeBall creator of Johto, the heads of the Wataru Clan of Johto, the League President Charles Goodshow, the Shirona family of Sinnoh, some of the Royalty of Unova, the Lysander family of Kalos, all the trial captains and kahunas of Alola, and even the president of the Aether foundation Elizabeth and her family were there.

All the residents of Pallet Town where there. Currently with Delia Ketchum were Daisy and Gary Oak with sad expressions on their faces and her own son Ash Ketchum.

Delia Ketchum, along with the rest of the residents of Pallet Town, was devastated by the news of Claudia Oak's passing since she knew her and professor Oak since she was just a little girl.

She always remembered how kind Claudia was to her and to everyone else in Pallet Town too.

She remembered all the stories she used to tell the children of Pallet whenever she was at the local park.

She always remembered seeing her walking to the coast that surrounded Pallet Town and just stare at the beautiful ocean that led to Cinabar Island.

What she remembered the most of her was the smile she always wore on her face.

When she died it was like a piece of Pallet Town's soul had died along with her.

Delia felt even more sad for Professor Oak because she knew, just like the entirety of Pallet Town, how much Professor Oak loved his wife and seeing him the way he was up on the podium with Professor Rowan and Agatha Ainsworth broke her heart even more by seeing the proud and respected man being a shell of his former self.

Delia had offered to handle Gary and Daisy so that Professor Oak could focus on his eulogy.

Even the Pokémon of Oak's Corral were sad by the news of Claudia's passing.

None were sad more than Oak's own Pokémon because they, just like Rowan and Agatha, were all part of Oak's and Claudia's life together.

None was even more affected by Claudia's death than Oak's Charizard. After hearing of his trainer's wife's death, he immediately showed his sadness by flying off to Mt. Moon and starting to destroy all the rocks and deserted land he was in.

It took having Oak's Alakazam to Teleport Rowan's Empoleon and Agatha's Gengar to Mt. Moon to battle and tire out Oak's Charizard for him to let out all his sadness and for him to calm down.

The top rocky areas of Mt. Moon was literally destroyed by the battle these three beasts of Pokémon had.

In the end both Empoleon and Gengar were able too subdue Charizard and were able to calm him down but when they all got back, they were all completely hurt.

The Funeral procession was a very sad one but seeing how broken and how lost professor Oak looked, even with the moral support of Rowan an Agatha, broke everyone's heart even more because they all knew how much Professor Oak loved his wife.

After a few people went up to the podium and gave a speech remembering Claudia, then came out Oak last to give the final eulogy.

As everyone had expected Oak gave an emotional eulogy by remembering how kind Claudia was and how much of a loving person she was.

Oak talked about all their lives and even spoke of some funny times that made the people laugh a little.

In the end Oak said how much he loved her and how much he was going to miss her but that now she was reunited with their son and that one day he will see them again.

After Oak ended the last eulogy, the burial began.

Claudia's last wish was to be buried next to her son and his wife and that's exactly where she was laid to rest.

After the Burial ended and once everyone left, including Rowan and Agatha, all that were left in front of the tombstone where what remained of the Oak family in the forms of Samuel Oak, Daisy Oak, and Gary Oak.

The three of them just stood there with sad faces, with the younger ones grabbing the older one's hands, watching the resting place of their father and mother and grandmother and wife.

Oak was sad by all this but then looked at Daisy and Gary and remembered the promise he had made to Claudia and in that moment swore to himself that he would be strong for both Daisy and Gary and give them a happy life.

Once the children noticed their Grandpa was staring at them, they smiled at him and then hugged his legs with all their might.

Oak was touched by this gesture and then bent down and hugged both of them right back. The family embrace lasted a few minutes but then they separated themselves and after saying goodbye to their mom and dad and granny, Daisy and Gary, and wife they all started to head home but also heading to what the future held for them.

What Oak family never saw or heard, once they turned and headed home, was a single flower that was laid on Claudia's tomb and soon after a giant pair a wings flapping away.

Even more importantly, what the Oak family and even the person who left the flower there didn't notice was a pair of figures looking from a distance.

(**Zooming in on the figures**)

These three figures were clad in all white clothing and had huge smiles on their faces. There was a man and two women.

Those three figures were Claudia Oak, Blue Oak, and Blue's wife.

None of them said a single word and after staring at the retreating forms of Oak and his grandchildren as well as the person who left the flower, they looked at each other smiled then nodded and then disappeared in a small flash of light.

Nobody but Oak noticed a small flash of light that went off at a distance but once the light disappeared the clouds and the rain were beginning to disperse and then the sun came out.

Oak stopped and watched all of this with a small smile on his face but then he felt a small breeze flow thru him, and he definitely heard three whispers of three different voices. He smiled soon after and simply said "I will."

When his Grandchildren saw this, they started to ask Oak if he was okay and Oak just turned and looked at them and simply said "Yes, I am fine now let's go home and rest. Today has been a long day. Tomorrow I'll buy you ice cream and I'll let you help me with the Pokémon."

After hearing this both Daisy and Gary hugged Oak for a while and then started to drag Oak home.

Oak simply sighed at this and while he was being dragged for a moment he stared into the sky and simply whispered to himself "I Promise."

All Oak heard was "Take care of them pops," "Look after my babies' father," "I love you my love never forget that."

As time passed Oak and his family and the rest of Pallet Town were staring to get past the death of Claudia Oak, but she was never forgotten. Oak made sure of that by every weekend going to his wife's and son' grave to talk to them.

Oak's Grandchildren were getting bigger and even daisy had begun her journey as a trainer but just like Rowan's daughter she decided to focus on Pokémon Contest instead of battles.

At the beginning Oak was very reluctant to let Daisy go out but knew that he couldn't protect her forever so reluctantly he let her go but with the condition that she always called to which she agreed.

Last Oak heard from Daisy she had become a very popular coordinator in Hoenn and was close to winning the Hoenn Grand festival. Oak couldn't be prouder of her.

As for Gary, he had grown a little bit Arrogant because of being his grandson but Oak knew he was a good Kid.

As Oak was remembering all this, he looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:00 at night already and soon after sighed then got up from his Recliner.

"What a life I've had but I need to go to bed already" Oak said as he was stretching his muscles and popping his bones after being seated at his recliner for a while.

"Tomorrow is the day when our New trainers begin their journey and it would not look good on me if I don't wake up in time to give them their starters hehehehe." Oak said to himself while laughing at his last statement.

In another Part of the world, mostly in the Sinnoh region, a man with a white beard and hair (**A/N: You all know how his face looks) **stopped reading the book he was holding and got up from his recliner.

"I better go to sleep; tomorrow is the day new trainers begin their journey." Professor Rowan said.

"Thank Arceus that Dawn is still too young to go on her journey. I don't want that little bundle of energy to leave just yet." said Rowan to himself.

In another part of the world, this time in Kanto but most specifically in Lavender Town, sat a woman sipping tea in a dark and creepy mansion. All around the women where many Ghost Type Pokémon playing around with each other.

On the woman's shadow were a pair of red eyes with a malevolent smirk on its face staring at the other Ghost Pokémon.

Once the woman finished her tea she stood up with the help of her cane and started to walk into another room while talking to herself.

"Tomorrow begins the journey of many trainers." Agatha said to no one in particular.

"I have high hopes for this next generation" continued Agatha.

"Who knows even a new champion might come out of this new generation" said Agatha.

Then the Pokémon that was inside Agatha's shadow came out and said its name.

"Gengaaaarrrr" said Gengar with the smirk never leaving her face.

"Hehehe, yes Gengar those little brats would need to get thru us first if they want to reach that brat Lance." Agatha said to her Gengar while petting her head.

"Gaarrrr" Gengar said enjoying her trainers touch.

After Agatha stopped petting Gengar she stopped in front of one of the windows in the hallway and started to look thru the window at something. What she was looking at was at the Pokémon tower that towered over all of Lavender Town.

"Sigh, how is he doing?" Agatha said to Gengar while continuing to look at the Tower.

"Geenngar" said Gengar sadly while looking at the tower as well.

"I see." Said Agatha but continued soon after.

"They are all scared him, aren't they?" said Agatha to Gengar.

"Gengar." Said Gengar nodding her head.

"Sigh. There is nothing we can do. I can't force the other one too like him or play with him." Said Agatha sadly.

"Garr." Agreed Gengar.

"You will soon find someone who will like and play with you and maybe even be your trainer. Just be a bit more patient and don't fall into the curse of your brethren." Said Agatha to the unknown Pokémon she was talking about while facing the tower.

After she continued to stare at the tower in silence, she stopped then sighed one last time while resuming her walk to her room to rest.

While she was walking away, she was able to hear a wail of sadness coming from the tower and it pained her old heart because there was nothing, she could do to help the Pokémon that was making the wail.

To all in Lavender Town the wail was just creepy and scary, and no one dared to try and reach whoever was making that wail.

Agatha knew better, she knew that wail was a wail of sadness and the need to just have one friend.

As much as it pained Agatha, she continued to walk down the hallway with her Gengar and trying her best to ignore that cry of sadness.

(**A/N: Then Three angles appeared showing them walking to wherever they were heading too)**

All these three individuals had one thing in mind and that was to see what the future awaited for this new generation.

(**A/N: A panel appeared showing their faces next to each other) **

The three old people simply smirked then said at the same time

"Let this new era begin." Said Oak, Agatha, and Rowan.

**XXX**

Professor Oak was not the only person in Pallet Town awake at 11:00 pm but also a ten-year-old child in the Ketchum Residence.

The ten-year-old child was none other than Ash S. Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum.

The child had not even paid attention at the time because he was engrossed in a book his mom bought for him as his birthday present.

The book was titled _Sir Aaron and the mystery of Mew _and it was a story based on the legendary Aura Guardian of the Rota Kingdom Sir Aaron and his Lucario and how they had saved the mythical Tree of Beginning of the Rota Kingdom and also how both of them were able to stop a war from breaking out in the Rota Kingdom.

Soon after Ash's mother came into his room and spoke to him.

"Ashy, honey why are you awake? Its 11:00 at night already, you need to sleep already otherwise you'll be late tomorrow to receive your starter from professor Oak." Delia said to her son.

"Sorry mom, I was just so engrossed with the book you gave me for my birthday that I lost track of time" Ash sheepishly said.

"You really like that book I got you, don't you?" said Delia.

"Yeah! I love it it's so awesome!" screamed Ash but then gave his mother a hug and said, "Thank you so much for this awesome present I couldn't have asked for more." Said Ash while hugging his mom.

Delia was surprised by the hug but soon returned it.

"It's no problem honey now get your teeth brushed and then go to bed okay?" said Delia with a happy smile.

"Yes mam" Ash jokingly saluted but soon went to do his nightly duties.

As Ash was doing his thing, Delia simply stared at her son wondering about the mystery he was.

Many children of Ash's age would be looking at the Pokémon League battles that were currently airing in the TV but not Ash.

Ash was unlike many children his Age. Instead of playing outside with other children he would be reading in his room, or in the school library, or even in the local Pallet Town public library.

Delia was amazed by how much Ash loved to read and his little accomplishments he had made in his school but soon started to worry about him because of something a teacher had told her about Ash.

Ash always got good grades at school because he was knowledgeable in every material because of all the books he read.

Delia never got a complain of Ash from any of his teachers and all his PTC (Parent Teacher Conference) always ended with Ash's teachers saying what a good student he was. Soon Delia's worries banished but came back when during one of Ash's PTC meeting one of his teachers had told Delia that Ash never played with the other children or even tried to make friends with them and was always reading a book either during lunch break or recess time. Delia's worries then came back full force to her after hearing this news from Ash's teacher.

For a while Ash's mother thought that there was something wrong with her son but after hearing that news from his teacher, Delia took him to Psychics to see if anything was wrong with him.

After taking Ash too many Psychics, they all told Delia the same thing in that there was nothing wrong with him and that he is just a smart, nice, polite, kind, and respectful little boy who loves to read apparently.

Delia knew Ash was all those things, but she still felt that something was wrong. But after speaking with her son about his lack of friends he simply told her to not worry about it and that he was fine.

Delia still had doubts about it but decided to put it aside and trust the words of the Psychics and her son above all else.

Delia then though about Ash's obsession with reading. Many aspiring trainers always had pictures or posters of Legendary Pokémon or champions in their rooms but not Ash.

Ash's room had become a miniature library with all the books he had inside his room. The books were not of any specific trend but were a collection of many books that Ash simply found enjoyment in reading. The books varied from cooking, archeology, Pokémon history, history of the legends, gardening, cooking, architecture, camping life, records of the last wars, and every other book the young child could get his hands on.

Ash's loved to read allot and whenever he was done with his homework or chores his mom assigned him, he would go to the local Pallet Town library and read or watch a historical documentary.

Ash used to go a lot to the Pallet Town library that he and the elderly librarian became good friends. Ash enjoyed the librarian's company because she would tell him allot of stories of the past. Ash, unlike many children his age, loved to spend time with the old people of Pallet Town because he enjoyed listening to their stories. The old people also enjoyed Ash's company because they felt so happy whenever Ash would listen to their stories so intently until the very end and never getting bored by them and at the end giving them a hug whenever he had to go home. Ash and the old people had a special relationship in that the old people got someone to care for them and be interested in what they have to say and for Ash was getting a bunch of stories from the times when he was not born yet. Ash was secretly and cutely known as the "grandchild of Pallet" by the elderly.

It was because of Ash's kindness and love to read that he and the elderly librarian got along so well. The librarian appreciated Ash's help and attention so much that she would let Ash read all the new incoming books before they were put in the library. To say Ash was happy about this was an understatement.

Ash had single handedly, in his still short life, read every single book in both the school library and public library.

Everyone in Pallet Town was amazed by this but none more than Professor Oak and Delia.

Soon after Ash had asked Professor Oak if he had any books to lend him.

Oak saw no harm in that and started lending him some books he had.

After Ash finished reading one of Oak's books, he asked for another until he had read every single book Oak had to offer him.

When Oak had no more books left to give Ash to read Ash was devastated because he had already read every book Pallet Town had to offer.

After seeing Ash's crestfallen expression when he was told that, Oak decided to surprise Ash with a very special birthday present for his ninth birthday.

Professor Oak, when it was Ash's ninth birthday, was able to get him a All regional book pass, basically meaning that with that Book pass Ash could check out any book he wanted from any library in all the cities of the 7 regions.

Professor Oak was also able to get him autographed books from Ash's favorite author's in Professor Rowan and Agatha Ainsworth, his old traveling companions.

Professor Oak was able to pull some strings and call back favors he was owed to be able to get him that and it was all worth it with the way Ash reacted to his gifts.

After Ash got those gifts, he immediately hugged Oak and began to cry tears of happiness because he was so happy with those two amazing gifts.

Professor Oak and Delia were shocked because Ash was always calm, cool, and collected and seeing him like that brought happiness to them but curiosity on why he was crying.

After Ash finished hugging Professor Oak and crying, they asked him why he cried, and Ash's answer surprised both of them.

**(A/N: Mini Flashback) **

(**Ash's ninth birthday and after he finished crying) **

"Ashy honey why where you crying?" asked Delia sweetly to Ash.

"Yes, my boy don't you like the gifts I got you? If you want, I can return them and get you something else." Oak said to Ash.

"No! No, I love them Professor Oak!" Ash yelled his answer at Professor Oak once he finished wiping the tears he had left.

"Then why were you crying Ashy?" asked Delia.

At this Ash got a small blush of embarrassment on his face but gave his answer.

"It's because I was worried that I wouldn't be able to read the books of the rest of the cities because of not having the money to check them out." Ash said while lowering his face to the adults for them not to see his blush.

Professor Oak understood immediately but Delia was still confused.

"What do you mean honey?" Delia said to Ash but instead of Ash responding it was Professor Oak who answered Delia's question.

"I think I get it, care to let me explain Ash?" Oak asked Ash and at Ash nod he explained "You see Delia, Ash will soon start his journey as a Pokémon trainer, right?" Oak asked Delia and at her nod he continued "As you know all beginning trainers start with an amount of $1,000 Poke dollars, but Ash is worried because that money wasn't enough for him to check out any book in any city here in Kanto because as you know their price for a checkout is at least $500 Poke dollars and Ash knew if he checked out or purchased a book he wouldn't have enough money left for the other essentials beginning trainer will need in their journey such as potions, repels, antidotes, Pokémon food, etc. So, with that Book pass I got him he doesn't have to worry about buying or checking out any book and spend all his money anymore. Did I get it all right Ash?" Oak said to Delia and then looked at Ash with a small smirk on his face at the end of his sentence.

Ash was not surprised that Professor Oak was able to figure it all out and simply nodded.

Delia was shocked by Ash's small dilemma but soon got over it and then gave a motherly hug towards her son.

"Is that why you were crying honey? Because your happy?" Delia asked ash during their hug.

"yes mom." Ash said to his mom.

"Oh, honey one day that book obsession of yours will be the end of you." Delia said to Ash jokingly after finishing their embrace.

Ash simply smiled at his mom and then turned to Professor Oak and gave a deep bow to him.

"Thank you so much by this Professor Oak. I really appreciate it very much and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for this awesome gift. I will treasure it forever." Ash said to Professor Oak still in his bow.

Delia giggled at her son's actions and Oak simply smiled and asked Ash to get up from his bow.

"Its nothing my boy just promise me that you will use it. Also promise me that you will read Aggies and Charles's books for me," Oak said to Ash and then ruffled his hair.

"Of Course, Professor Oak! You can count on me!" said Ash excitedly.

After that they ate Ash's cake and had a great time until the small party ended, and soon after Ash went to bed so happy while hugging the books and book pass Professor Oak had given him.

(**A/N: End of Mini Flashback) **

Many in Pallet Town though of Ash as the "future reading master" because of all the books he always reads, you would never see Ash Ketchum without a book in hand. Obviously, the tittle they had given him was no means an insult to him, they just found Ash so interesting because he acted so differently from the other children.

All this was going thru Delia's head as Ash was getting dressed in his pajamas but then her mind drifted off to Ash's school problem and to his two little friends he had made.

Unlike the grown-ups of Pallet Town, his peers in the other children simply referred to him as the "weird bookworm" because his face was always in a book. Some even bullied him by taking his books away or making fun of him for having no friends and dad, part of that bunch was the arrogant Gary Oak. (**A/N: If they only knew) **

Ash was not bothered in the least by this and whenever he would be thrown, or his books be thrown, and get called names he would simply wait until they were done and then pick himself up and his books too if they were thrown. Then he would dust himself off and head home as if nothing had happened.

Some people would call Ash a weakling and a coward for not fighting back and defending himself, but Ash didn't care how other people viewed him because most who thought that about him were his bullies. He knew his limitations and knew that he couldn't do anything if those mean children bullied him because they were more of them and just one of him.

Ash not reacting or even crying when the other mean kids, and Gary, bullied him only made them even angrier and bullied him even more with no one ever knowing about it, not even Professor Oak.

This continued on until Ash's "Self-proclaimed friends" in a brother and sister due in the forms of Eren Jager and Mikasa Ackerman-Jager came too his "rescue."

(**A/N: Mini Flashback) **

We could see a group of Boys around Ash bullying him by throwing his books and homework into the ground and calling him names.

"Awe look at the little bookworm is he going to cry." Said one of the bullies.

Ash simply stared at the bullies from the ground with an unreadable face. One of the bullies got angrier by Ash's lack of response or emotion that made him grab Ash by the collar of his shirt with his fist held back ready to punch him.

"Come on do something! Cry, fight back, do something you Dam coward! Stop being so dam calm! We're bullying you for Arceus's sake you should be crying and begging us to stop and yet here you are with that dam bored look in your face! It irritates the hell out of me! So, I am going to wipe that stupid bored look of your face!" Screamed the main bully to Ash's face.

Ash continued with that bored look on his face but knew what was going to happen, so he closed his eyes and braced for the hit.

The main bully got angry at seeing Ash close his eyes and was preparing his fist to hit Ash. Gary was part of the group but was thinking about stopping the bully from hitting Ash.

That was not necessary when two voices were heard heading towards the group and Ash.

"Hey, you bastards leave the quit Kid alone!" Screamed a male voice.

"Yeah you pricks leave him alone or we'll kick your asses!" this time screamed a female voice.

The group immediately turned their faces to see who was screaming at them and paled instantly seeing the "demon siblings" heading towards. After seeing them they immediately let Ash go and ran off, while they were leaving Gary gave an apologizing look towards Ash and after Ash nodded to him, he ran with the rest of the kids.

"Freaking cowards." Said the young boy when he arrived and saw the rest of the bullies fleeing from them.

"You could say that again big bro." Said the girl.

Soon after they heard some rustling and turned their heads to see the Ash picking up his stuff from the ground and then went to help him.

"Sorry about that" said the boy.

"Yeah let us help you" said the girl.

Ash had a shocked look on his face but was able to hide it quickly before the two kids could see it.

The reason Ash was so shocked was because this was the first time any of his other classmates offered to help him. He was usually ignored all the time, so this was a pleasant surprise.

As the trio of kids were picking up Ash's stuff from the ground, he was quietly staring at the pair of siblings.

He had heard of the "Demon Siblings" but never understood why they were called like that. Sure, they got into trouble allot but by no means did he not consider them demons. They were loud and sometimes annoying, but they never bothered Ash so that made them good people in Ash's book.

In fact, he even remembered the time when they were put together in a group to work on a school project. To say the experience was odd, in Ash's eyes, was an understatement. When they worked together the boy could not understand the assignment at all, and the girl was barely getting it. No matter how simply Ash tried to explain it to the both of them they could simply not fully understand but Ash, being the patient kid, he was, continued to help them to try and get it. It took a while but soon both the boy and girl got it and because of Ash's help, in his humble opinion, and their determination they got a perfect score on that project. Soon after both, to Ash's surprise, thanked him for helping them. Ash told them it was nothing, but both the boy and girl wanted to thank him in one way. After a sibling huddle, they figured out how to thank him, the boy gave a bump on his fist with his own fist and then hugged him and then the girl gave him a second hug but soon after gave him a small kiss on the cheek. After that both left leaving a perplexed Ash behind.

As Ash was remembering that he realized they had finished picking up his stuff and he was just staring at them.

"My apologies for staring at you weirdly" Ash apologized.

"Don't worry about bro." the boy said with a thumbs up to Ash.

"Bro?" Ash thought.

"Yeah its fine." The girl said also giving Ash a thumbs up.

"Thank you" Ash simply said.

"I got to tell you, why don't you ever fight back?" said the boy to Ash.

"Excuse me?" Ash said.

"You heard my big bro. Why don't you ever fight back and let them bully you?" said the girl to Ash.

"There is no point in it even if I fight back, they would just hit me back and even then, they are more than me," Ash answered the sibling's question.

"Aren't you tired of being bullied by them?" the boy continued.

"Yes, but there is simply nothing I could do." Ash said but was soon surprised by the siblings almost in unison answer.

"Bullcrap!" said the brother and sister.

"I'm sorry?" Ash asked the siblings.

"You can defend yourself if you want, you just don't want too, and you know what we don't like that." The boy said.

"Big Bro is right we don't like how those bullies were treating you and we wont stand for it anymore." Said the girl.

"How do you plan to help me then?" Ash questioned the duo and their answer shock him to the core.

"How else silly, we'll be your friends from now on and protect you." Said the girl with a smile on her face, that was oddly enough covered by a red scarf.

"Sis is right, from now on we will be your friends and we won't take no as an answer." Said the boy while pointing a finger at Ash.

Ash was shocked by this because everyone always avoided him because of how he acted. None of the other children ever gave him the time of day to know him and usually ignored him.

Then there came this brother and sister out of nowhere defending him from the kids that always bullied him and wanting to be his friends.

"Yo-you really want to be my friends?" Ash stuttered.

"Of course, silly." Said the girl.

"Yeah bro, and like we said we won't take no as an answer and if you don't want us to be your friends, we'll just keep hounding you until you do" said the boy with a smirk on his face.

Ash, as he always did, thought about the pros and cons of the situation at hand but he knew deep down in himself that he wanted a friend, so quickly he made his decision.

"All right, you guys can be my friends" said Ash to the brother and sister while extending his hand to them.

"Now what's all this hand shaking stuff, bring in bro!" said the boy before giving Ash a bone crushing hug.

The girl starting to see Ash's blue face touched her brother's shoulder.

"I think your crushing him big bro" said the girl as she was pointing at Ash's blue face.

"Oops, my bad sorry about that I can sometimes get overexcited hehehe" the boy said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Its fine, it happens sometimes" Ash was able to say after regaining his breath.

"do you still want us to be your friends?" the girl said again because she feared her brother might have scared Ash away.

"Of course," Ash said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Hell Yeah! We're going to be the bestest friends ever and don't worry bro with us around those bastards won't bother you anymore." The boy said while puffing out his chest with pride. The girl simply giggled at her brothers' actions.

"I see, well I hope we can get along… uh what are your names?" Ash said realizing he never got their names.

The boy and girl got a blush of embarrassment at realizing the same thing but gave an answer while trying to hide their blushes from Ash, they did not succeed.

"Hehehe I guess we never told you our names didn't we" the boy said to Ash.

The boy and girl go their answer when Ash shook his head no but quickly introduced themselves.

"Welp my name is Eren Jager, the future greatest Pokémon fighting type master ever!" the now named Eren said.

"My name is Mikasa Ackermen-Jager, it's a pleasure to meet you and my goal is still undecided." The now named Mikasa said to Ash.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you, my name is Ash S. Ketchum." Ash said while giving a small bow to them.

"None of that bowing down we're friends know" said Eren.

"Eren's right you don't have to be so formal to us." Mikasa said with a smile.

"I see very well then." Was Ash's reply.

"Well then now that formalities are out of the way, let's go eat before class starts! I heard that Professor Oak was able to get the best connoisseur in the Unova region to come cook for us and I don't want to miss it! Eren said all this while salivating at the thought of eating the connoisseur's food.

"You don't mean…." Mikasa said before being cut off by Eren's reply.

"That's right Sanji Freaking Vinsmoke is going to cook for us and it's only a one-time thing. So, we got to hurry up before he leaves!" Eren said excitedly and worriedly.

Ash had heard plenty of Sanji Vinsmoke from a book he once read on the man and also because his mom always forced him to watch his cooking show with her. Because of that Ash had literally learned how to cook by constantly listening to the man with his mom. In fact, he had discovered he had a talent for cooking, that only his mom, Professor Oak, and some elderly people knew. Ash sometimes cooked for his mother when she was too tired from work. How he knew he had a talent for cooking was when he made his first dish, that he had learned from memorizing most of sanji's recipes from the tv show but also by reading some of his cooking books, for his mom. For some strange reason after his mom ate his dish, she stopped for a minute then opened her eyes in shock and after taking another bite her legs began to buckle and shake and she even passed out for a while with a huge smile on her face. Ash thought he had killed his mom with his cooking but after calling Professor Oak for help, the same thing happened to him. (**A/N: Food wars Foodgasm) **After both of them woke up they explained to Ash that they passed out because they had never tasted something so delicious before even Professor Oak hadn't tasted something so good in his entire life. Ash was proud of that and continued to learn how to cook because he loved making his mom happy. Therefore, Ash cooked from time to time to try out new dishes and his favorites taste subjects where his mom and Professor Oak. All this was thanks to Sanji Vinsmokes' unknowingly help. Now that he knew that the man was here at his school, he could thank him in person even if Sanji didn't know why, but then Ash was brought out of his train of thought by Eren.

"Hey Ash, Earth to Ash you there?" Eren said while waving his hand in front of Ash's face.

"My bad I was lost in thought." Ash said while scratching his cheek.

"You do that allot don't you?" Mikasa said to Ash.

"I get that allot" ash said.

"Well come on you two let's go before Sanji leaves, and let's go try some of the best food in the world brought to us by the best connoisseur in the world!" Eren said while pumping his fist to the air before running off to the cafeteria.

"Eren wait up, you're going to hurt yourself if you run so fast! Come on Ash let go after him before he hurts himself or causes trouble!" said Mikasa to Ash.

Ash simply stood there for a moment staring at his "friends" but hearing Mikasa brought him back to reality and then started to lightly run after Eren along Mikasa.

Two thoughts were in Ash's mind as he was following the pair.

"What an interesting duo. hehehe I guess this last years here won't be so dull anymore" Ash though to himself as he was following his two new friends Eren and Mikasa.

**(A/N: Mini Flashback End) **

Thinking about Ash's friends brought a smile to Delia's face because ever since meeting them Ash had become more outgoing and found out his true love in life in the form of exploring.

Ash, thru the help of Mikasa and Eren, had begun to explore outside of Pallet Town and had loved the experience so much he, he wouldn't say what he found out that affected him so much, had decided what his dream was going to be.

Unlike many trainers of Ash's age when asked about what their dream is the usual answer is to be a Pokémon master but for Ash it was different and unique.

Ash's dream was to become the greatest explorer ever and discover things that the rest of the experts hadn't discovered yet. When asked how he planned to accomplish his dream he would respond with "I'll become the greatest trainer ever too and have the strongest Pokémon ever and win the Indigo League so that the League would notice me and add me to their ranks. Once I am part of the League I will have the authority to Explore many places in Kanto and Johto and if I do a good enough work for the League the other leagues might take notice of me and ask the Indigo league if they can use me for missions and exploration events, that's what I want and I will achieve it. I will unlock the mysteries this world has hidden through out history and discover the secrets of the legendary Pokémon."

Professor Oak and Delia were shocked by Ash's dream but knew he could accomplish it because he had the mind, talent, knowledge, and determination to do it.

Delia was thinking all this because tomorrow was the day her little boy was going on his journey and even though she shouldn't she was worried about him going out there and facing the dangers the world had to offer.

She knew Ash could handle himself and would have a strong team to protect him but she still worried. She also knew he had all the knowledge and skills to survive in the wilderness but she still worried. What mother wouldn't worry?

Soon Delia's road down memory lane was ended when Ash called to her when he was done.

"I'm done and ready mam." Ash said to his mom while Jokingly saluting again.

Delia giggled at her son's actions but spoke soon.

"Alrighty my little explorer time to go to bed so you can be ready for tomorrow." Delia said to Ash.

"Yes mam." Said Ash while heading to his bed.

Once he got there and covered himself up, his mother came over to him and began to say her goodnights to him.

"Alright honey time to go to sleep you've been awake long enough already" said Delia at Ash whose eyelids were beginning to close because of how tired he was.

"Goodnight honey, have sweet dreams and remember mommy will always love you." Delia said sweetly to Ash before giving him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too mom" Ash sleepily said before his eyelids closed and went to sleep.

Delia watched her son sleep for a while before deciding it was time to sleep too an she quietly headed out of her son's room and before closing the door to her son's room she had one last look at him before saying something quietly.

"Arceus help the world for the force that is going to be unleashed tomorrow" Delia said to Arceus before closing his door.

Ash's sleep form and Delia never noticed the legendary Pokémon Cresselia flying over Pallet Town under the light of the Full Moon, all in Pallet Town had wonderful dreams that night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Wooo that was a long one, gigity. Sorry if it took me a while to upload this it's just that I had so much ideas in this chapter and I wanted to put them all in in a correct way that follows the story. I hope you all liked Professor Oak's past and I hope a hit your feels with those scenes, especially with the poem, I know I hit my own feels and I wrote the dam thing. The names I gave to certain characters were just some I came up with, I hope you all don't mind. Next chapter we begin Ash's journey and we get introduce to his early team all I can say is that you will all be surprised by the ones I chose, and I hope you all enjoy. One last thing you all might have noticed that I used another anime character's name that will be a norm in my story, it won't affect the flow of the story I just found it interesting to do that hehe. One last thing it was brought to my attention by a review in my first chapter that I had horrible spelling and grammar and all I have to say is please give me a break this is my first fanfiction and I've never been good at spelling and grammar, if auto correct didn't exist this story would be horrible so thank god for it, and I remember getting a c- in my writing class when I was in school so please be patient with me I'll try to make it better. Also, I want to say thank you to all those that favorited and followed my story. It makes me so happy that people are liking my first fanfiction and I will try to achieve for better for you guys. Also I'll try to get the third chapter out as soon as I can. Again, thank you for reading my story and make sure to leave a like and review if you enjoyed and as many other Fanfiction author's say, "Flames will be ignored." **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Explorer **

**A/N: Hello again my students. Its me again your beloved Joro-Sensei Nurufufufu here with the third chapter of The Explorer. I hope you all liked my second chapter I had so many ideas that were put into that chapter and I think it came out pretty well. Anyway, in this chapter we get a little backstory on the people and Pokémon that will surround Ash. There is going to be some dark elements and a few surprises' in this one. Also, I hope you like the tittle of this chapter. For some reason I found it appropriate to the chapter but tell what you think in the reviews. Well enough dilly dallies let's get to it. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I'll be seeing all of you at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I owned Pokémon, I would make all of Ash's Pokémon evolve. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 3: Good…and Bad memories. **

**How two kids met and the story of a child **

The small rays of sunshine were beginning to rise in the small town of Pallet Town, illuminating it in a vibrant orange color as the sun was beginning to rise.

Morning was beginning to wake up some of the residents of Pallet Town, who all for some strange reason had wonderful dreams that night.

It wasn't until the local Dodrios started to caw their names in signifying that the night had ended, and the day had begun.

All of the Pokémon in the Oak Corral were starting to wake up too once they heard the Dodrio caw their names. The Pokémon just like the humans also had wonderful dreams but unlike the humans they knew why.

Even Oak's Pokémon had gotten up already, except for Alakazam since he was awake all night, and were popping their bones and stretching their muscles to get the stiffness out off their bodies.

Alakazam was still on top of the windmill meditating until he heard his comrades wake up. Once he heard that he opened his eyes and released the Psychic shield he had all around of Pallet Town to detect any unwanted trespassers . Alakazam stood up on the windmill and was staring at the morning sun for a little bit. While he was doing that, he remembered how he was the only one that saw the _Lunar _Pokémon Cresselia fly over Pallet Town.

**(A/N: Flashback) **

"_It seems everyone has already fallen asleep, even the old master, and that interesting child too has gone to bed" _Alakazam said in his mind to himself. (**A/N: In my story Psychic Pokémon with enough experience and practice will be able to talk telepathically) **

"_Even the old fighter has gone to sleep too. Hmm how surprising, I thought he would stay awake all night still practicing that brutish strength of his." _Alakazam said to himself.

"_Guess I was wrong which is an interesting feeling since I'm mostly never wrong. What and odd feeling"_ Alakazam said while shrugging his shoulders.

Soon after Alakazam opened his eyes for a little while and just sat there watching the entirety of Pallet Town under the light of the Full Moon.

Alakazam always found Pallet Town to be a very peaceful place and he greatly enjoyed the peaceful nature of this small settlement his trainer decided to retire too.

Alakazam soon after started reminiscing about his past journeys with his trainer and those old comrades of his. Alakazam, even when he was a small and young Abra and then a Kadabra, always found interesting all the situations his trainers' group always got into and all the times he had to save them by teleporting all of them away.

Alakazam remembered his old comrades in arms in the other Pokémon of his trainer's entourage. He remembered the fierce rivalry the woman's ghost and the bearded man's regal penguin and his trainers fire brute had towards each other and how he always had to put of the strongest Psychic shields he could muster up because they would have their practice battles from time to time.

Alakazam also remembered how scared he was anytime the woman's ghost would look at him in a terrifying way. He could have handled the other woman's Ghosts except for the one that lived in the woman's shadow. Even to this day he, would never admit to anyone thou, was still terrified of the woman's ghost.

As Alakazam remembered that woman's ghost a shiver ran down his spine and the temperature dropped a little bit. Once Alakazam felt this he started to look around but found nothing around him.

"_Must have been my imagination" _Alakazam said to himself to calm his nerves after remembering that terrifying ghost. Alakazam could only guess how much stronger and terrifying that woman's ghost had become over the years.

He even remembered how terrified he was, but was able to hide it well, when he had to teleport the ghost and the penguin to stop the fire brute from destroying the moon mountain.

He remembered that evil smirk the ghost gave him when he teleported them to the fire brute but had to suck it up and follow his trainers' orders otherwise the fire brute would destroy the habitat of many rocks and ground dwellers and bats.

Alakazam also remembered how amazed he was when he saw that the ghost and penguin had subdued the fire brute and even how in her tired form that malevolent ghost smirk was still so terrifying to him.

Alakazam was glad that he would never have to see that ghost again.

**(In Lavender Town) **

Gengar was watching over her trainers sleeping form but suddenly felt that someone familiar was talking of her. She smirked at this and gave a quiet chuckle, that to anyone else would seem as the evilest noise in the world, and then continued to watch over her mistress.

**(Back in Pallet Town) **

Soon Alakazam's mind drifted to the time his trainer and the fire brute, when he was still young, disappeared for a period of three months and how worried his comrades and him where for them but how happy they were when he reappeared.

Many memories were going thru Alakazam's mind as he was staring at Pallet Town.

Alakazam was intrigued for what the future held for the new trainers that where going to head out tomorrow for their journeys. He was also intrigued by the future of that interesting child that loved to read.

Alakazam always found that child interesting because he was not like his peers in being loud and annoying. That child would many times come to his old trainer's ranch and help out his trainers' workers in taking care of some of the Pokémon. All the baby Pokémon loved the quiet child and the adult ones found him just as interesting as Alakazam.

Alakazam liked how interesting this child was and if truth be told he preferred him more than his trainer's grandson, not the granddaughter thou he found her tolerable. His trainer's grandson was just to arrogant and loud for his tastes.

Alakazam remembered how he met the boy for the first time.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback inside a Flashback? Whaaaaaat!) **

"_What a peaceful and uneventful day" _Alakazam thought to himself while heading to his favorite resting place on a small tree close to a small pond inside the bug forest in his trainer's corral.

Alakazam could have easily teleported to his resting place but he decided to not and just walk and enjoy the day and peaceful and happy atmosphere around him.

Everywhere he walked Alakazam would always get a respectful greetings from the adult Pokémon and the young Pokémon would just stare in awe at him and if Alakazam was in the mood he would levitate the young Pokémon in the air with his Psychic powers for a while and then put them down before continuing his walk.

Alakazam, just like the rest of his comrades, was respected by all the adult Pokémon in the corral and the young Pokémon found them awesome, in their words.

Alakazam didn't mind the respect but knew that he, and the rest of his comrades, were the protectors of all the Pokémon in this corral and the humans in Pallet Town.

Alakazam knew that he and his comrades would protect all of Pallet Town with all their might if they were ever threatened. The protectors knew they would gladly give their lives for everyone in Pallet Town in protecting them. Pallet Town was their and their Trainer's territory and they were very territorial of their place and may Arceus have mercy on any fool who's brave enough or dumb enough try to come to Pallet Town with the intention on harming it.

Him and his comrades vowed one night that they would protect Pallet Town with their lives and never let any fool or dangerous Pokémon bring harm to it and anyone in it. They vowed to protect to keep the peaceful and happiness nature of Pallet Town at all costs that not even the legendarys themselves would be able to harm Pallet Town if they wanted too.

Alakazam reaffirmed his vows as he was walking thru the corral and seeing all the baby Pokémon playing and the older ones grazing or resting. He walked awhile and after many respectful greetings and him playing a little bit with some of the baby Pokémon, he started to arrive to his resting place in the forest.

As Alakazam was getting closer to his favorite resting place, he started to see the silhouettes of two figures that were laying on his resting place. Alakazam couldn't actually see their faces because he could only feel they were there with his Psychic energy. Alakazam wasn't as proficient in the ways of the _Aura _as the _Aura wielders _but his skill in it was rudimental at best and mediocre at worst but he knew the _Aura wielders _would have been able to detect who was there by simply sensing their _Aura_.

Alakazam was impressed that someone was able to find his resting place because it was well hiding deep in the forest and the only ones that knew of it were the Pokémon that lived in the small forest, his comrades, and his trainer.

Alakazam soon used his Psychic energy to detect if the figures were hostile but soon lowered his defenses when he noticed they were not any danger to anyone.

Being the ever curios one Alakazam finally teleported behind a tree that was mere feet away from were the figures where laying in his resting place.

Soon after, Alakazam poked his head out from behind the tree he was hiding behind to see the figures were one of those poison users and the interesting child that always came to the corral to help out the workers of his trainer.

He was intrigued by the unique scene in front of him with the child laying back on his tree and with the body of the poison user coiled around him, protectively if he might add, and the poison user's head covering the entirety of the young child's lap while she was sleeping on it. Alakazam almost laughed at the scene, but controlled himself, because he found it odd how the child was simply at ease with him being coiled around by the creature who's own body girth was equal to the child's small body and who said creature could crush his bones if she wanted to.

Alakazam couldn't have expected more from that interesting child, that's why he always found his visits very interesting and was always observing him thru his Psychic powers. That child was loved by all the baby Pokémon because he would always bring them treats and sometimes play with them, the child didn't care of the species of the young, he would treat them all equally. The adults also liked him because he wasn't like the other children who were loud and annoying sometimes and because whenever they were near him, they just felt at ease.

As he was seeing the child read, he remembered the time when his trainer found the child asleep in his corral but the interesting part, in Alakazam's mind, was when they found the child, he was sleeping with a plethora of Pokémon around him. The Pokémon were of all sizes and shapes and of many different species around the corral and at the center of it all was the child sleeping on the belly of one of the sleeping giants with some of the young ones cuddled close to him. Alakazam could remember all the peaceful sleeping faces of the Pokémon who were there, and he was even tempted to sleep with them too but didn't. Then Alakazam remembered how hard it was to remove the sleeping child from all the Pokémon around him without waking them up.

That memory brought a quiet chuckle from Alakazam but as he was continuing to stare at the reading child and the poison user his mind drifted to the time the child single handedly was able to stop the rampage of one of the steel snakes in the corral.

Alakazam remembered how his trainer and his workers were trying everything they could to calm down the steel snake, while the child was watching from safely from behind them, but to no avail. His trainer was even tempted to use the fire brute and old dragon to incapacitate the steel snake but was stopped by the interesting child. The child said that he thought of what was wrong with the steel snake and wanted to get close to it. Unsurprisingly enough everyone there at that time completely refused saying it was too dangerous and that the child might get hurt. Thru sheer stubbornness the child was able to convince the old trainer to let him handle the steel snake but with the condition that the old fire dog was next to him at all time, the child agreed. Alakazam could still remember his trainers' orders to immediately teleport the child if the steel snake attacked him and the fire dog. His trainer knew that the fire dog could take on and subdue the steel snake if the need arrived, but he was afraid the child would get caught in the crossfire. So Alakazam was ready at all time to teleport the child away.

Alakazam could remember the determined face of the child to help the steel snake from whatever was making it angry. He could remember all the worry his trainer and the workers felt at seeing the small child getting close to the steel snake. When the child got close to the still rampaging steel snake the child, surprisingly, yelled the steel snakes name to get its attention, he was successful. The steel snake immediately stopped its rampage and stared at the fearless child in front of him but then started to move to the child and the old dog. The old dog was seen getting ready to attack the steel snake if it was going to attack the child and Alazakam was ready to teleport the child away at any time.

Then a small smile spread across Alakazam's face when he remembered what happened next.

As the steel snake was approaching more and more the situation was becoming tenser and tenser by the moment and it almost reached a boiling point when the steel snake lowered its massive head close to the child. The old dog and his trainer and the workers were about to yell and attack, in case of the old dog, for the child to get away. It was the child who was able to calm down the entire situation by petting the side of the old dog and then turning his head to give a smile to his trainer and the workers. His old trainer and his workers as well as the old dog decided to trust the child and let him be, but Alakazam was still on guard for anything. Once the old dog moved the child started moving close to the great head of the steel snake until it was face to face with it. The child's small body dwarfed in comparison to just the head of the steel snake, yet he was still there fearlessly by his wanting to help the steel snake. Alakazam clearly remembered when the child put his small hands on the steel snake's face and then began to talk to it. Neither Alakazam or his trainer or the workers could discern what the child was talking to the steel snake and the only one that did was the old dog. Then to everyone's great surprise the steel snake started to shed a couple of tears and then child, again, to everyone's surprise, gave a hug to the head of the steel snake while petting its side. After the hug was done the child said one last thing to the steel snake before running back along the old dog to his trainer. It seams that the child was able to figure out that the steel snake was not angry but that it was in pain because of something. When his trainer questioned how he came to that conclusion the child simply said, "I honestly don't know I could just feel his pain when I was close to him."

Alakazam at first thought it was something to do with _Aura_ but then crushed that idea because, even with his rudimentary knowledge in the subject, he could feel that there was no _Aura _in play. Alakazam then thought about the idea of the child, unknowingly, using a few Psychic powers. Alakazam knew that humans were capable of using Psychic energies, not to the level of any of his kin, if they were born with the ability and trained on it with the greatest example being that young girl Sabrina he had heard about. Soon after Alakazam got rid of that idea too because he felt no other Psychic energy, that wasn't his, being active at the time the child was speaking to the steel snake. Alakazam could not figure out how the child was able to figure out the steel snake was in pain, he though that maybe the child could understand the Pokémon language but he got rid of the idea as quickly as it came because if it was true he would have been able to understand him the times they met without him using his telepathy. The child simply connected with the steel snake to figure out its dilemma.

Alakazam soon after remembered that the steel snake's pain was caused by a couple of Rocks and ground dwellers that had gotten stuck in the crevasses of the steel snake's neck. He then remembered when the child had to be there close to the steel snake and hugging his head while the old fighter and the fire brute and even the old dragon were there getting out the rocks and ground dwellers from the steel snake's neck. It was a painful experience, for the steel snake at least, but with the child's moral support the steel snake was able to go thru it. The child still had to be there when his trainer wanted to give some final checkups to the steel snake to make sure he was really okay. In the end, thanks to the child's help they were able to stop the rampaging of the steel snake and even help it, and that single action was what made Alakazam and the rest of his comrades respect the child as much as they respected their trainer because of the child's bravery and his sheer determination and will to try and help the steel snake even with his life being in potential danger during the whole ordeal.

Soon another quiet chuckle escaped Alakazam by remembering how wet the child was left when the steel snake gently licked him, but with the steel snake's tongue being bigger and larger than the body of the child, the child was completely smothered by the whole tongue and left completely wet. The child didn't mind and simply laughed along everyone else.

All of this was going thru Alakazam's mind as he was staring at the child who was still reading his book. That was another thing that intrigued Alakazam very much of the child in his obsession of reading. Alakazam found that intriguing because many children of the child's age found reading boring and not worth their time, but the child was always seen with a book in hand whenever he came to help out in the corral. Alakazam from time to time would read along with the child, without him knowing of course wouldn't want to freak out the poor lad know, whenever he would be anywhere in the corral.

Alakazam's eyes then drifted off to the sleeping poison user in the child's lap and gave out a small and quiet sigh. Alakazam could recall how overprotective the poison user was over the child and how every time he came to the corral, the poison user would immediately head straight to the child and follow him around everywhere, he went when he was in the corral. Basically, the poison user became like one of those fire puppies that followed the old fire dog around whenever the child came here. Alakazam also remembered that every time the child came the poison user would immediately smother him in a hug with its huge body with many time nearly suffocating the poor lad and soon after sulking in a corner when it realized it did the same thing again and the lad having to cheer up the poison user. Whenever the child was around, he and the poison user were inseparable.

Alakazam let out another small chuckle at this and knew that once the child reached his ten years of age that would make him head out for his journey the poison user by heaven and earth will go with the child that not even him and his comrades combined forces would be able to stop him. Alakazam couldn't wait for that day to come.

Alakazam then had enough of staring at the child and revealed himself to the child and the poison user by walking towards them.

The child at first, didn't see him but after he made a little noise, he caught his attention.

Once the child's head turned to him, the poison user's head immediately stood up and started to look around to find out who disturbed the time with she was having with the child.

Alakazam noticed that the poison user's body had coiled up around the child more protectively when the child moved. Soon after the child spoke.

"Its okay girl, its just Mr. Alakazam" the child said to the poison user to calm her down. The poison user then turned towards Alakazam and it started to uncoil a little bit from the child but still was coiled around him.

Alakazam always found it amusing how the child referred to him and his comrades with the Mr. before their names. The child, to Alakazam's delight, was very respectful and polite not only towards the humans but the Pokémon too. His attention was brought back to the child when he spoke.

"Uhm Mr. Alakazam might I ask what your doing here?" the child questioned him.

Alakazam didn't respond telepathically but just motioned to the tree the child and his companion were laying at and then at the pond and then looked at the child.

"I think I get it. This is the place you always disappear too during every morning and don't come back out until afternoon." The child said but quickly continued "This is where you go rest isn't it?" the child questioned Alakazam.

Alakazam was not surprised by the child's quick realization because he knew the child was more than what meets the eye. He simply nodded to the child.

"Very well, sorry for us intruding in your resting area. We just found it while we were exploring for a place to read for me and a place for rest for her." The child said pointing at the poison user at the end of his statement.

"Again sorry" the child said while giving a deep bow towards Alakazam and the poison user mimicking the child's actions by bowing its head.

Alakazam was always amazed by the uniqueness of the child and his actions right now prove that the child is unlike anyone he had ever met, including his trainer. Many humans, not all, wouldn't care of asking for a Pokémon's permission on resting on their resting place and simply rest there. Then there is this child asking for forgiveness to Alakazam for disturbing his resting place and even him and his companion bowing to him.

"_What an interesting child" _Alakazam thought to himself as the child and poison user were still bowing. Then his attention was brought back to the child.

"We'll be leaving now and again sorry Mr. Alakazam" the child said before getting up and the poison user following the child's actions.

Once the child and poison user got up from where they were, they gave one last bow to Alakazam and started heading back to the lab of his trainer.

Alakazam simply stared at their retreating forms until they were out of his sight. Once both left, Alakazam simply sighed before going to the tree, the child and poison user were resting at, and sitting down next to it.

Alakazam then started to think about the future of that child. Unlike the irritating future seeing birds, Alakazam could barely look into someone's future and see what it holds for them. Despite what many think him, and his comrades are not all powerful, they were still very strong and could give the dragon champion a run for his money thou but could still improve their abilities. What he and his comrades had were experiences and many years to master their techniques to perfection but many years of no battles and not that much training anymore, and age will do something to their bodies.

So Alakazam knew he couldn't see that far into someone's future but could still see somewhat but when he tried it for the child, he couldn't see anything, as if a higher force prevented him from seeing a glimpse of the child's future.

Alakazam simply shrugged at his thinking. It wasn't his place to try to see what Lord Arceus had planned for the child. All he knew was that the child was destined for greatness and that he was going to be a catalyst for this world.

"_For the first time ever, I don't know what the future holds" _Alakazam said in his mind but quickly continued _"What an Odd feeling not knowing what is coming." _

Alakazam then stared at the beautiful blue sky before saying _"Yet I am excited for this uncertainty and I can't wait to see the impact that child will have on this world." _Soon Alakazam closed his eyes and began to rest.

**(A/N: Mini Flashback in Flashback End) **

Alakazam was reminiscing all this as he was still staring at the beautiful full moon.

After a little while he began to sense a figure that was fast approaching Pallet Town. Alakazam was ready to attack whoever dared to attack Pallet Town while everyone was sleeping and was about to call his comrades. Soon after he relaxed once feeling that the energy that was heading towards him was not hostile and was instead peaceful and warm. Alakazam simply waited for the figure to reach Pallet Town and see what it wanted.

Soon after Alakazam saw that the creature that had reached Pallet Town and who was right on top of all of Pallet Town while being under the light of the full moon. Under the light of the full moon Alakazam could see who the figure was and it turned out to be the lady of dreams Cresselia.

**(A/N: Imagine Cresselia floating over Pallet Town and being illuminated by a full moon)**

"_Is that Lady Cresselia? I wonder what she is doing here?" _Alakazam mused to himself but soon got his answer when Cresselia's body started glow in a beautiful light that was given force by the moonlight and yet no one but Alakazam noticed this.

The glow soon exploded into a million glowing sparkles and Lady Cresselia started to disperse all those sparkles by flying all over Pallet Town and the Oak Corral.

Alakazam quickly deduced that those sparkles were for everyone in Pallet Town in both human and Pokémon to have Pleasant dreams. Since Alakazam was not sleeping any time soon he just stared at the beauty that Lady Cresselai was doing.

Once Lady Cresselia stopped dispersing the dream sparkles in the corral, she noticed Alakazam on top of the windmill and simply stared at him.

"_Lady Cresselia." _Alakazam said respectfully towards Cresselia while slightly bowing his head towards her.

Lady Cresselia said nothing but nodded her head as a sign of acknowledgement towards Alakazam. Soon after she gave on last sight of Pallet Town before heading off into the night sky.

Alakazam stared at her retreating form until she was quickly out of sight. Once she left Alakazam stared back at Pallet Town for a while longer before closing his eyes and re-assuming his mediation but not before saying a few last words.

"_What an interesting place this is" _Alakazam said before resuming his meditation.

(**A/N: Flashback end) **

Alakazam was soon brought out of his thoughts by a growl by Oak's Charizard. Once Alakazam heard Charizard, he teleported to him and began explaining what transcribed during the night.

As it turns out Oak's team had come to the agreement that Alakazam would be the night guard and watcher over Pallet Town while everyone else rested and once morning came the rest of Oak's team would watch and protect Pallet Town for the day so that Alakazam could rest. Then Oak's Pokémon would gather at the Lake Gyarados was in and discuss the events of both that day and the previous night to see if anything occurred. That has been going on for the last 30 years.

As Charizard was listening to Alakazam, he was shocked when told that Cresselia had flown over Pallet Town but quickly realized that it must have been because of her that he had a wonderful dream.

Once Alakazam finished his Report to Charizard and the rest of Oak's team they nodded towards each other and soon after Alakazam teleported to his resting place to rest.

Soon after Alakazam left Charizard puffed out some smoke from his mouth then looked to the sky and after reading himself, Charizard gave one mighty roar that shook Pallet Town to its foundation. The mighty roar was for everyone in Pallet Town to wake up and wake them up it did.

After Charizard was done he puffed out his chest with pride, the rest of Oak's Pokemons just looked at him with an exasperated look on their faces. Then they all went their separate ways around the Corral to watch over it.

(**Inside Oak Lab)**

Professor Oak was still sleeping until he heard Charizard's mighty roar and because of it he jumped out of his bed and fell on the floor. As Oak was getting up and rubbing his back, because of the fall, he spoke.

"I don't know why he keeps doing that" grumbled Oak tiredly and hurt.

"I need to have a talk with him" said Oak to himself.

"Well that's for later, I need to get ready for the new trainers" Oak continued to speak to himself.

As Oak was walking to shower himself to wake him up, he started to think of the new trainers that were heading out today.

First there was his grandson Gary. Oak loved him very much but during the last years he felt that Gary has gotten a little to arrogant, In part he blamed himself from spoiling Gary a little bit too much when Daisy left for Hoenn. He had heard of Gary's arrogant attitude from his teachers and soon after had a long talk with him to bring him back down from the cloud he was standing on.

Oak thought his talk had worked but was disappointed when he heard from Eren and Mikasa Jager that Gary was part of the group of children that were bullying Ash in school.

After hearing about that Oak had another long talk with Gary and told him that if he continued with that attitude of his and did not apologize to Ash, he wouldn't give him a starter and he wouldn't let him go on his Pokémon journey.

That seem to do the trick and soon after Gary, along with Oak, went to the Ketchum residence and apologized to Ash for Gary's bullying.

Delia was shocked to know that Gary was part of the children that bullied her son but was furious with Ash for him not telling her about this bullying problem. When Delia asked Ash why he kept this from her, Ash's answer surprised everyone present at that time.

(**A/N: Mini Flashback) **

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum why didn't you tell me about this young man!" Delia said angrily to her son after hearing from Gary that Ash was being bullied by a group of children.

Professor Oak and Gary were just there watching and waiting for Ash's response to the furious Delia Ketchum. Delia Ketchum rarely got angry but when she did it was a scary sight.

"I didn't want to worry you mom. You already go thru allot with running the small restaurant close to Professor Oak's lab." Ash said to his mom shyly, but then small tears were forming in his eyes.

"I-I ju-just did-didn't wan-want to gi-give mo-more stress to you" Ash said between sniffles and hiccups while his head was down but most prominently he had a blush of shame on his face.

Delia's anger instantly banished when she saw her son crying and immediately hugged him in a loving motherly embrace.

"There there honey don't cry, mommy is not angry with you anymore" Delia said to Ash as she was hugging him.

"I-I'm so-sorry mo-mommy I-I ju-just tried to not be a bo-bother to you" Ash said between tears while returning the hug to his mom.

Delia just continued hugging her son with all the love a mother could give before saying "Ashy you could never be a bother to me. I am your Mommy and mommies are supposed to protect their baby boys. You are still my baby boy right sweetie?" Delia told then asked Ash before raising up his face to meet hers. Then she wiped away the tears around Ash's face and gave him another warm motherly kiss on his cheek to wipe some of his tears away.

"Ye-yes mo-mommy As-Ashy is st-still yo-your baby bo-boy" Ash said between tears and soon after buried his face in her mother's chest and gave her another hug but this time letting out all the sadness, Pain, frustration, impotence, and anger he felt because of his bullies torment.

Delia like any loving mother would simply petted Ash's head and rocked him back and forth in her lap while continuously saying "there there Ashy, mommy is hear and she will always protect you and love you."

The mother and son embraced lasted for a few minutes and all the while Oak and Gary were staring at the beautiful scene playing in front of them.

Professor Oak gave a smile at how beautiful the scene was. He, unlike many other's in Pallet Town, knew Ash was always calm, cool, and collected but he also knew that Ash was still just a child that wanted his mommy to comfort him and the scene just proves it. He knew that Ash was always hiding something but never enquired him on what it was because it wasn't his place to ask Ash if he didn't want to answer him. To find out that Ash was being bullied made Oak angry but soon his heart broke for the young child when he figured that Ash had buried all that pain and sadness deep within him and endured all the taunting and bullying just to not trouble his mother. In that moment Oak realized that Ash Ketchum was the kindest and purest soul he had ever met.

Oak knew that Ash was kind, even thou many might disagree with him by saying that the kid was just emotionless when they first met him, and many of the elderly people knew it as well. The young child has a heart of gold because he was always so kind to the elderly population of Pallet Town by listening and paying attention to them and even sometimes cooking for them. Many of the elderly people had lost their sons/daughters/grandchildren/brothers/sisters to either them leaving to continue their life somewhere else or death. Then came this young child into their lives and illuminated their lives with just his presence and him enjoying being around them and listening to their stories.

Sadly, many children in Pallet Town don't spend that much time with the elderly because they find them boring but not Ash. Ash, whenever he was not reading or helping his mom out or helping in the corral, would immediately go and spend time with the elderly people of Pallet. Whenever he was with them, Oak could recall, he would sing to them, play music for them, cook for them, but most importantly listen to them. Ash never had any grandparents, because they both died many years before Ash was born, so he enjoyed spending as much time as he could with the elderlies and viewed every single one of them as his "grandpa" and "grandma" and the elderly viewed him as "their grandson" therefore the cute moniker given to him by the elderlies as "Pallet's Grandson." Ash loved them all and the time he spent with them that anytime one would pass on, Ash would cry for them and go to their funeral. That is how kind the child was and how big his heart was.

Soon Oak's mind drifted to how kind Ash was towards the Pokémon of the Corral and how they all loved him and enjoyed his company. He recalled that incident with the Steelix and how Ash was so determined to help him even with his life in danger. He remembered how respectful and polite Ash was to his Pokémon whenever he met them, something he had never seen before in a child. Then he remembered that time when many Pokémon slept around Ash and how hard it was to get him out of there. He then remembered how "that one" and Ash met and how ever since that day, whenever Ash was at the corral, both of them were inseparable. Ash didn't discriminate from Pokémon to Pokémon he liked all of them for their uniqueness and even vowed to have a Pokémon of every type in his team once he started his journey.

"Ash is truly a kind soul" Oak thought to himself as he was continuing to watch the mother and son embrace. Then his eyes went from the scene playing in front of him, to Gary.

He sighed and wondered why Gary was part of the group of bullies that bullied Ash. He knew his grandson wasn't a bad kid, a little arrogant maybe, but not bad because while during the mother and son embrace, he could see Gary's head down in shame and with a few tears falling down onto the floor. Oak knew Gary didn't want to bully Ash but was still part of the group that did. He'd had to talk to his grandson in private to see why he was part of that group.

Soon his mind went to those children that bullied Ash and the long talk he was going to have with their parents and them. Oak will not tolerate bullying in his Town, and he would make sure that none of this ever happened again and if the parents or the children complained they could just take it to Charizard.

Soon Oak's attention was brought back to Delia and Ash once their embrace had ended. Then both Delia and Ash started to walk towards him and his grandson with Ash holding his mothers' hand tightly.

"Sorry about ignoring you Professor" said Delia to Oak.

"It's quite alright Delia, don't worry about it. In fact, I think Gary wanted to say something to Ash and you. Isn't that right Gary?" Oak said then asked Gary. Gary nodded his head and Oak motioned for him to go on.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Ketchum" Gary said shyly to Delia.

"Sigh, Gary while I don't approve of you being there when my son was being bullied and not doing anything to stop it, I don't blame you. I know you are a great kid and it was probably the other mean kids that made you do it, but you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to Ash" Delia said to Gary while looking at Ash at the end of her statement.

Gary soon after looked at Ash and knew what he had to do. So, he walked a little bit to where Ash was and did something that surprised Ash, Delia, and Professor Oak. He went on his hands and knees and begged for Ash's forgiveness.

"I am so so so sorry Ash! I am sorry for being there and not stopping those bullies! I am sorry for everything they ever did to you and me not stopping them! I was just to afraid of being rejected that I let all those mean things slide! So please I beg for your forgiveness! I'll do anything you want me to do! I'll do your homework, I'll give you my lunch every time in school, I'll let you hit me, I'll even let you pick the starter that I want when we start our journey, but please I just beg you to forgive me!" Gary yelled his apology to Ash while still prostrated in front of Ash.

Ash. Delia, and Oak were shocked to see the arrogant Gary Oak prostrated in front of someone and asked for their forgiveness. Delia and Oak were surprised by this but soon gave a smile towards Gary because to go this far to ask for Ash's forgiveness means that he truly is sorry.

Ash in the other hand didn't like to see Gary this way.

"If you want me to forgive you then get up Gary. Don't prostrate yourself before me. It isn't like you at all" said Ash to Gary while making him get up from the position he was in.

"What?" Gary said confused but soon got up.

"Gary listen to me; I forgave you a long time ago" Ash said to a shocked Gary.

"Yo-you for-forgave me" Gary stuttered his reply.

"Yes, I know it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to be accepted by the "cool kids" and besides I could see the sad look on your face every time I was being bullied and also saw that you wanted to do something but just couldn't in fear of being bullied too for defending me. So, it's okay you don't need to do anything for me." Ash calmly said to Gary.

The child Ash was gone and the cool, calm, and collected Ash had returned, Oak noticed the change at seeing the interaction between his grandson and Ash.

"Are you sure?" Gary asked Ash.

"Yes, I am sure but if you really want to do something for me then I could think of something quickly" Ash said while still looking at Gary.

"Anything and I'll do it!" Gary quickly replied.

"Very well. All I ask you is for you not to hang out with those kids anymore Gary. Your better than them and they don't deserve you. I know you can make friends and become the most popular kid in school if you set your mind too, you're the great Gary Oak after all." Ash said with a smirk at the end at seeing the old prideful Gary return.

"That's right I am Gary Oak, grandson of legendary Professor Oak!" Gary said while puffing out his chest with pride.

Delia, Oak, and Ash simply chuckled at Gary's action.

"You sure are and for my second request. I want you to get as strong as you can and find yourself the strongest team of Pokémon you can once we begin or journey. I wouldn't want to beat the great Gary Oak too easily to win the Indigo League championship. I want an awesome battle and I know you're the only one that will give it to me." Ash said to Gary with a challenging look on his face.

"You got Ash! Don't worry I will get as strong as possible and I will beat you when we face each other in the finals of the Indigo Conference and then you will admire my awesomeness" Gary said while making a good guy pose to them and giving the adults and Ash a thumbs up. (**A/N: Gai** **pose from Naruto) **

"That's all I can ask for." Ash said while extending his hand to Gary.

"Thanks again Ash. Your truly are one of a kind you know that,right?" Gary asked Ash before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Ash simply laughed at that but responded.

"Hehehe I get that allot." Ash told Gary.

Delia and Oak were just watching Gary and Ash's interaction with a proud smile on their face on seeing how kind Ash was in forgiving Gary and how Gary swallowed his pride to beg Ash for his forgiveness. Then both of them spoke to each other.

"They both sure are great kid's, aren't they?" Oak asked Delia while still looking at Ash and Gary.

"They sure are. Reminds you of those two don't they Professor?" Delia questioned Oak.

"Too much for my liking especially Gary." Oak said while letting out a sigh.

Delia simply smiled and remembered the time of those two when they were here. Soon after their attention was brought back to the two kids heading for them.

"Everything is okay now mom. Gary apologized and I forgave him" Ash told his mom.

"That's right Ms. Ketchum. Ash was kind enough to forgive me for being an Asshole all that time." Gary said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Language Gary" Oak warned Gary.

"Oops, sorry Gramps hehehe." Gary said again but now embarrassed.

Delia and Ash giggled at that and Oak simply sighed at Gary's response.

"Alrighty Gary if Ashy forgave you then I guess I can forgive you too but promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again. Okay?" Delia told then asked Gary.

"You got it Ms. Ketchum. I promise you on my name that I will never allow anyone to bully Ash anymore" Gary told Delia.

"Very good." Delia said but then looked at Ash "and for you mister never hide anything like this from me again and tell me immediately and I will deal with it. No one bullies my baby boy and gets away with it." Delia said while a scary Oni mask formed behind her.

"What a scary woman" Oak, Gary, and Ash thought. But as soon as the Oni mask appeared it disappeared, and Delia was back to her cheerful self before giving a clap.

"Very well now that the situation has been resolved…. Who wants to eat my world-famous spaghetti with little hot dogs!" Delia asked already knowing the answer.

"Me!" Both Gary and Ash yelled together.

"Alright then boys then go wash yourselves before you come and eat. I need to prepare the ingredients first and then the food." Delia said to both Gary and Ash but then looked at Oak.

"Your also invited Professor Oak" Delia said to Oak.

"I wouldn't want for us to intrude Delia" Oak said to Delia.

"Nonsense Professor Oak, your always welcomed here" Delia said again while trying to convince Oak. That is until Gary spoke up again.

"Come on Gramps. Ms. Ketchum's cooking is the best in the world" Gary told his Grandfather.

"Gary is right Professor Oak. Why do you think I can cook so good?" Ash said with a smirk on his face. Gary looked at Ash in shock in finding out he can cook but decided to save the question for later.

"Just because of those compliments boys your both getting extra servings tonight" Delia said to Ash and Gary.

"Awesome!" they both screamed.

"Hehehe very well. I guess I can't disagree with that. So, will be staying to eat" Oak finally said before his grandson gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks Grandpa you're the best." Gary said to Oak.

"Think nothing of it." Oak said before ruffling Gary's hair.

"Now go on and wash yourself with Ash in the bathroom while Delia prepares the food." Oak told to Gary. (**A/N: Normal bath stuff, no weird stuff) **

"Come on Ash lets do this quickly so we can eat!" Gary said while heading out to the bath.

"I'm going Gary" Ash said before following Gary but in a calmer pace than his excited friend.

Delia and Oak just stared at them until they disappeared into the bath.

"Well I better get start on preparing the food" Delia said before starting to head of into the kitchen.

"I'll help you" Said Oak.

Delia simply smiled and nodded to Oak.

That night everyone had a wonderful dinner and spent a great time together.

**(A/N: Mini Flashback End) **

That memory brought a small smile into his aged face before heading into the shower. Soon he remembered the talk he had with the parents of the children who bullied Ash.

That memory brought another smile to Oak's face because of the scolding the bullies received and also because they were forced by their parents to apologize to Ash and promise to never bother him again otherwise they would not be allowed to go on their journeys when the time came. In the end they did apologize, thou begrudgingly, to Ash and promised to never bother him and they fulfilled their promise and Ash was never bothered or bullied again.

As Oak was finishing his shower, he thought about those Jager children, Mikasa and Eren.

Oak didn't know much about them and their family. All he knew was that their Father, Grisha Jager, was a doctor originally from the Unova region but was exiled for trying to start an insurrection against the Unova royalty. How he got to Kanto and even more Pallet Town, Oak had no idea.

Oak at first was doubtful of letting him stay in Pallet Town but Grisha was able to convince him by promising him that he would use all his medical expertise to help everyone in Pallet Town without and economical compensation. All he asked was a roof to sleep under, a warm bed, and warm food. Oak complied to all this but could not give it to Grisha himself, so he asked anyone in Pallet Town if they could help him and oddly enough local girl Karla Fritz volunteered to help Oak.

Oak was surprised but gratefully accepted her help. As time went on Grisha was starting to gain the people's respect and trust and after a few years officially became the local Doctor of Pallet Town. When more time passed Oak had discovered that Grisha and Karla were in a relationship and even found out that Grisha had impregnated Karla and, because of it, was going to marry her.

After Oak heard about this, he wanted to have a long talk with Grisha and find out his intentions with Karla. Keep in mind that Oak is very protective of everyone in Pallet Town, especially the girls.

Oak had demanded that Grisha tell him everything if he wanted his blessing and for him to marry them.

Grisha complied and told Oak everything. Grisha told Oak about how he had a previous wife in a royal girl from Unovan Royalty, how he had a son with her with the name of Zeke, how that son betrayed him and sold him and her out to the royalty of Unova, how his previous wife was killed when she was injected with a strange syringe that basically lobotomized her and turned her into a vegetable and then thrown into Paradise lake to then be eaten by a rabid pack of Sharpedos, how they were going to lobotomized him too but was saved by a royal guard, how his friends were killed too, and he even told Oak a little bit about his childhood, and even told Oak about a little sister he had but then was killed. Grisha had told Oak everything about his past to earn the man's trust. To say Oak was surprised was an understatement but after hearing all this he knew he needed to have a talk with Lance, Steven, Cynthia, Diantha, Alder, Charles, and Agatha about the royalty of the Unova Region. If what Grisha had told him was the truth they needed to have an investigation on what was really going on in Unova and fix it.

Oak remembered how he had to comfort Grisha after he told him everything. But then telling him, after Grisha told him everything about himself, "Welcome to Pallet Town." With Oak's approval Grisha had officially become one of Pallet Town. Oak then agreed to officiate the wedding of Grisha and Karla, once Grisha told him he wanted to marry Karla because he truly loved her and not out of responsibility for the soon to be born baby. So Grisha and Karla were married, and they live happy to the present day. They then had their son to which they named Eren in honor of the royal guard that saved Grisha all those years ago. How they met that young girl Mikasa was a whole other thing and a sad one at that.

Oak gave out a sad sigh as he was remembering, while dressing up, young Mikasa's way into Pallet Town.

As it turns out Grisha alongside young Eren were traveling to meet a small family that lived deep in the Pallet Forest behind the Xanadu Nursery that was close to Pallet Town. That family as it turned out was young Mikasa's birth family, the Ackermens. From what Grisha had told him, he was visiting them because the mother was sick and Grisha went, with Eren, to give her medical treatment. It went like that for a couple of months until that sad day came.

Grisha had decided to ask Oak if he wanted to go with him and meet the family that he was seeing, Oak agreed because he felt he should know everyone to some degree in Pallet Town.

Oak remembered taking his trusty Machamp with him, just for extra protection, when they went to see the family. The beginning of the memory brought a smile to Oak's face because he remembered how excited little Eren was at seeing his powerful Machamp and asking him to carry Eren, which he did and even tossed in the air all the while Eren laughing his butt off.

Then a scowl settled in his face when he remembered what happened next.

(**A/N: Flashback) **

**(started to rain) **

"Hmm it seems that it has started to rain Grisha." Oak said to Grisha while extending his arm out and feeling the raindrops hit his hand.

"It seems so Professor." Grisha replied to Oak while watching the dark clouds.

"Chaaamp" Machamp said agreeing with both his trainer and Grisha, while carrying Eren in one of his arms.

"I hate the rain, I hate the cold, I don't like getting wet." Eren said his grievances at the situation at hand. Oak and Grisha simply laughed at the pout in Eren's face.

"I'm sorry Grisha I should have brought Alakazam with us. If he would have been here, he would have created a Psychic shield around us to cover us from this rain." Apologized Oak to Grisha.

"It's okay Professor. That's why I came prepared just in case this happened." Grisha said while smirking at the end.

"You did?" Oak said to Grisha

"Yeah." Grisha said while taking out a PokeBall and enlarging it.

"Oh. Awesome Dad! Are you going to release her?" Eren said to his father excitedly.

"Yeah. Come on out Swoobat!" Grisha said after throwing the PokeBall into the Air.

Out of the PokeBall came out a healthy looking Swoobat, in Oak's opinion, and immediately headed to Grisha for him to pat her, which he did soon after and after being petted she went to Eren for him to pet her too and Eren did too.

The Swoobat even wanted Machamp to pet her and he did. Finally, Swoobat went to Professor Oak and leaned her head to him.

"Hehehe I think she wants me to Pet her." Oak said to Grisha with a smile on his head. Grisha just gave him the go ahead and Oak began to pet her.

"It's been a while since I've last seen a Swoobat or even a Pokemon from Unova at all" Oak said to Grisha while petting Swoobat's head.

"Really? Why is that? I thought you have seen every Pokémon there is?" Grisha questioned Oak.

"I have but its been a while and my memory isn't as good as used to be. I remember knowing about the other Region's Pokémon but its been a while since I've last seen one. This is a very healthy looking Swoobat by the way." Oak said to Grisha.

"Thank you but the credit goes to Karla and Eren since they are the ones that take care of her and the rest of my team since I work allot." Grisha answered Oak.

"I see. You have other Pokemon from the Unova region with you?" Oak questioned Grisha and at his nod he continued "What are they?"

"They are Swoobat, Gigalith, Reuniclus, Scolipede, Excadrill, Sigilyph." Grisha answered Oak.

"Really? Why haven't you brought them to the Corral then?" Oak said as he finished petting Swoobat and soon after she left to stand besides Grisha.

"I'll answer you as we walk. I think we've been standing long enough in the rain and besides we have to go and meet with the Ackermens." Grisha said to Oak.

"I guess your right. Well lead the way." Oak said to Grisha

"Very well, first and foremost, Swoobat can you place a Psychic shield around us to cover us from the rain please?" Grisha told Swoobat.

"Swooobaaaat" Swoobat said following her master's orders. Soon after her eyes started to shine blue and then a Psychic shield had manifested around the small group protecting them from the rain that had gotten a little bit stronger.

"Very good Swoobat. Do you think you can keep it all the way to the Ackerman's house?" Grisha asked Swoobat to which she nodded.

"Very well then let's head on Eren, Professor Oak" Grisha told both of them before starting to walk along the other two.

"Yeah I can't wait to see Mikasa again!" Eren said excitedly at the though of his friend.

"Mikasa?" Oak said while looking from Eren to his father.

"That's the daughter of the couple that I go visit and Eren's little girlfriend." Grisha said with a teasing smirk directed at Eren, who blushed with embarrassment at the statement.

"Daaaaddd! She's not my girlfriend she is just my friend." Eren said to his father still with the blush on his face. Oak and Grisha simply laughed at Eren's embarrassed form.

"Sure. Just a friend hehehe. Now go on a little in front us with Machamp. I have to talk with Professor Oak. Oh and Swoobat please expand the Psychic Shield a bit more please." Grisha told Eren and then asked Swoobat.

Swoobat soon did as told and expanded the shield a bit more. Soon after, with Oak's authorization, Machamp along with Eren on his arms headed a little bit further in front of both men. As Eren was from a distance that he couldn't hear both him and Grisha, they began to speak to each other.

"The Girl has a crush on him, doesn't she?" Oak asked Grisha.

"Yeah but he's to dense to figure it out." Grisha said and then Oak began to chuckle at Grisha's comment about his son.

"In fact, from what the mom has told me, Mikasa was heard praying to Arceus for her mother to continued being sick hehehe." Grisha said with an amused smile.

"Really? Why is that?" Oak said to Grisha a little shocked that a child would pray to keep one of their parents sick.

"No No no Mikasa doesn't mean it in a bad away its just that she believes that if her mother continues to be sick that I would come more often for her checkups and with me would be Eren, or at least that's what the mother told me." Grisha said to Oak but continued quickly before he responded "but don't think bad of her. Ever since Mikasa's mother got sick, she has been doing all the chores around their house when their father goes out to the city or goes hunting. From what the mom has told me Mikasa believes it was her fault her mother got sick and therefore wants to help her with doing all the chores in the house so that she wouldn't have to worry about doing them."

"Impressive. But how did that Crush came to be?" Oak asked Grisha.

"To be honest with you I don't know, not even the mother knows because Mikasa hasn't told her. The crush of Mikasa towards Eren just came to be but her mom and I think it occurred because of something Eren did for her but we'll just wait until Mikasa tell us." Grisha said to Oak.

"How interesting. Also like I previously asked you why haven't you been taking your Pokémon to my corral?" Oak questioned Grisha.

"Sigh Because they don't want to go Professor" Grisha said to Oak.

"What do you mean?" Oak asked again.

"Ever since the exile Professor, my Pokémon haven't been the same and not in a bad way. My Pokémon are just to overprotective of me and don't always want to leave my side. You have no idea how hard it was to convince them to stay at my house while I went to my clinic to work. Ever since I met Karla and had Eren they've changed a little but are still very overprotective of me." Grisha said with a sad look on his face while he was remembering what made his Pokémon that way.

Oak was going to ask what made Grisha's Pokemon so overprotective of him but decided against it after seeing Grisha's sad look. It wasn't Oak's place to question Grisha of such a personal matter and if he wanted to tell him he would listen. So, he left Grisha to settle his thoughts. So, the two men walked in a comfortable silence with the only sounds being the raindrops hitting the Psychic shield and Eren's laughing a few feet away from them. After a few minutes of silence Grisha spoke again.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just remembering something." Grisha apologized to Oak.

"Don't worry about Grisha I won't question you anymore." Oak told Grisha.

"Thank you, Professor." Grisha thanked Oak

"Don't mention it but now that I know that you have more Pokémon than Swoobat we will need to have monthly check ups for them just so that I can see that everything is alright with them and if you want I can go to your house and do the check ups there." Oak said with a smile to Grisha.

"Thank you, Professor, and yeah I would greatly appreciate that. I'm mostly a human doctor only and my knowledge at Pokémon medicine and well being is rudimentary at best." Grisha said to Oak Sheepishly at the end.

Oak simply laughed at Grisha's sheepish look and then both of them just continued to walk towards the Ackerman house while talking about whatever came to their minds.

The walk was uneventful and the only other ones around where the local forest Pokémon that where trying to find shelter from the rain. Soon they saw the Xanadu Nursery and passed by it. Grisha told Oak that they were getting closer.

Oak's eyes lingered for a bit on the Xanadu Nursery thinking about it and how it came to be built close to Pallet Town. As it turns out the Xanadu Nursery belonged to the Hikami family of Celadon City and was built by the patriarch of the family and former Celadon Gym leader Takashi Hikami. The greenhouse was built for two reasons with the first being Takashi wanting to grow rare herbs and then combine them to make natural medicine that would help cure illnesses that common medicine could not cure. The second reason was because Takashi's wife wanted to grow beautiful and good smelling flowers to turn into perfume for her perfume shop.

The reason the couple chose the outskirts of Pallet Town was because the areas around Pallet Town had rich soil on it and also because Pallet Town had good weather all year around in it being not too cold and not too hot. With Oak's approval the Xanadu Nursery was built, and it has remained standing for the last 3 decades. The Nursery has had many caretakers thru out its life and the current ones were a young couple named Florinda Showers and Potter alongside their trusted Gloom. They were assigned by the Current Gym leader of Celadon City in one Erika Hikami, daughter of Takashi Hikami. Erika just like her father took care of the Nursery and came to do a monthly check up on it to see if everything was doing good and to this day there hasn't been any complaints.

Oak was brought out of his train of thoughts when Grisha called to him.

"There it is Professor just on top of that small hill." Grisha said while pointing at the house.

Oak simply nodded at this and continued his walk alongside Grisha.

The rain had lessened just a little bit, but it was still strong so Swoobat continued with her shield up.

After a walking a bit longer, the group had finally gotten to the house and soon after Grisha started knocking on the door. Strangely enough no one answered.

"Hmm I wonder why no one is answering. They should be there; I know I told them I was coming for a check up today." Grisha mused to himself.

"Do you think we should go in and see if their okay?" Oak asked Grisha.

"I think we should, just to be sure they are okay" Grisha agreed with Oak but then turned to Eren.

"Eren I want you to stay out here with Swoobat while me and Professor Oak go inside the house, Okay?" Grisha said to Eren.

"Sure, thing Dad." Eren said to his father.

"Also, Machamp will stay with you and Swoobat out here just in case" Oak said while looking at Eren and then at Machamp who nodded to him and then gave a thumbs up to Eren.

"Very well. Then let's go in Professor." Grisha motioned to Oak to follow him and Oak did just that.

Once they opened the door what they saw in there horrified them. Inside the house were the two corpses of the couple that lived there and the bodies of some Pokémon like Sentsret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Pachirisu, and a Mareep but most prominently there was the body of a Luxray that was barely alive. What the couple and the Pokémon had in common was that they were all cut by razor sharps claws which Oak figured were from a Bisharp, Weavile, and Syther. Oak knew that someone had probably given the order to those Pokémon to attack because the slashes were precise on the critical parts of a Pokémon's and Human's body. Oak was disgusted by this but even more by the "trainers" who had ordered that. Then Oak felt pity for those poor Pokémon because he figured that they would have been completely broken to do that because, contrary to the minority belief, Pokémon never attacked or even killed humans and for the Pokémon killing other Pokémon it only happened in nature for survival but mostly left each other alone. This was a massacre caused by those disgusting individuals.

Grisha was horrified by this but soon headed to the barely alive Luxray.

Oak was examining everything with a calculating look on his face. Unlike Grisha Oak had seen death and even caused some himself, and lots of it, before by participating in the War of the Regions. So, he was not bothered as much as Grisha was but still felt pity and prayed for the souls of all that died here.

As Oak was examining the scene around him, he started to get close to the woman's corpse and immediately his blood started boiling.

"What the hell is this!" Oak screamed in anger. Grisha heard Professor Oak's yell and headed towards him to see what got the man so furious but soon regretted his decision by what he saw.

"Professor what's wron-Gauuhhh" Grisha couldn't finish his sentence because he immediately vomited at the scene before him.

Outside of the house Eren was waiting Patiently for his dad and Professor Oak with Machamp and Swoobat. He couldn't wait to play with Mikasa while his dad was checking up on her mom. He was also curious to know why his dad and Professor Oak were taking a while. Then he heard Professor Oak's angry yell and started to worry but after hearing his dad vomit, he slipped out of Machamp's grip and headed into the house to see if his dad and Professor Oak were okay.

Machamp and Swoobat immediately tried to stop Eren from going into the house but they failed because Eren had caught both of them off guard.

Eren rushed into the house and immediately yelled for his dad and Professor Oak "Dad! Professor! Are you okay?" Eren asked but then ended in a low voice once he saw everything that was inside the house.

Oak saw this and immediately cursed under his breath and after seeing Grisha had not even noticed Eren's presence he took control of the situation.

"Machamp!" yelled Oak for his Pokémon and quickly the said Pokémon came into the house to follow his trainers' orders. Machamp paid no attention to the bodies and death around him and solely focused on his trainers' commands.

"Get Eren out of here and don't like him come back inside. Also stay on guard in front of the door. I want no one coming in or out until I tell you otherwise. Am I understood?" Oak said with a commanding and steel tone on his voice.

Machamp immediately followed his trainer's commands before bowing his head to him. This was the man that was feared by everyone, the man whose sole presence was enough to prevent criminals and other evil people from even getting close to Pallet Town, the man who brought chaos, death, and destruction to the enemy in the last war, this was not the kind old Professor Oak, this was the Legendary Pokémon Trainer Samuel Oak.

Eren was still in shock at what he was seeing that he did not even notice Machamp picking him up and taking him outside. Once he was outside, he immediately tried to get back in but Machamp wouldn't move an inch. Eren tried everything he could, he started kicking and hitting Machamp in the legs but he did not even feel it, he tried hitting Machamp with a stick but the stick broke in contact with Machamp's muscular legs, he even tried ordering Swoobat to attack and move Machamp but a shake from Machamp's head told Swoobat everything and she ignored Eren's orders. After a few more minutes of trying to no avail Eren gave up and sat down to a tree close to the house while crying. Swoobat worried because Eren had gotten out of her shield and now was being drenched by the rain and she was afraid he would get sick. So, as she was going to go to him Machamp laid one of his hands in Swoobat's wings, she looked back at him and he just shook his head again. Swoobat stared from Machamp to Eren but then nodded her head to Machamp and just let Eren be by himself for a while.

Back inside the house Oak was still staring at the woman's body to confirm his suspicions. Grisha had finished vomiting but did not head back to Oak and instead went to try and help the Luxray in any way he could. He then heard something break behind him but decided against turning around and just let Oak handle it.

Samuel Oak was angry no furious because his suspicions became true after examining more of the Woman's body. So, in his anger he broke a vase that was close to him with his bare fist. (**A/N: When Oak gets pissed, he gets pissed) **

**(A/N: Scene a little m rated so skip ahead if you want if not you have been warned)**

What Professor Oak saw, that made his blood boil, was the woman's body completely nude and with hit marks all around her and with semen all around her and dripping from her groin. The woman had also a dazed look in her eyes even thou she was dead. Oak got so furious because the bastards that did this had killed the man first then held the woman down and then drugged her with the _Attract _pheromones. The _Attract _Pheromones are very dangerous to humans and only Pokémon could handle it but if used on a human it could literally arouse them to the point of dying and that is what had happened to the poor woman. This meaning that the woman had basically become their sex slave to the point that she didn't care about anything the bastards did to her as long as they penetrated her.

(**A/N: End of m rated scene. It wasn't very long, but I felt I needed to give the warning) **

Oak was so mad at seeing the poor state the woman was left in but after seeing her face and cheeks, he almost cried of anger but controlled himself.

What Oak saw was the woman's face and how there were tear marks going down her cheeks. Meaning that the whole time the rape happened the woman was crying because she was literally trapped in her own mind while those bastards did whatever they wanted with her body because of being under the control of the _Attract _Pheromones. He figured the tears were of pain, sadness, anger, humiliation, shame, forgiveness and many more emotions Oak didn't want to think about because he did not want to get angrier than what he already was.

Oak let out a single sad Sigh and then closed the woman's eyes with his hand. He then took off the coat he was wearing and used it to cover the woman's body to conserve whatever dignity she had left.

"I am sorry for this. I promise you that those scum will face justice either by the police or by me. I promise you that once this is all over, I'll clean you up and give you and your husband a proper burial." Oak sadly said to the woman's corpse after covering her with his coat. Soon after Oak gave a small prayer for the woman and her husband, then he went to where Grisha was with the Luxray.

"Is he okay Grisha?" Oak questioned Grisha.

"He's barely hanging on Professor Oak; I don't know what else to do to ease his pain, he needs proper medical care from a Pokémon center if he is to survive." Grisha said to Professor Oak while softly petting Luxray's head.

"You know this Luxray?" Oak asked Grisha.

"Not that much all I knew was that he was the Husband's own Pokémon." Grisha responded to Oak.

"From a look at his wounds it seems he was triple teamed up once those other Pokémon killed the rest of the Pokémon and after the Husband and wife were killed." Oak concluded at seeing all the slashes around Luxray's body. Grisha nodded but soon asked Oak a very important question.

"What can we do to help him Professor Oak?" Grisha asked Oak.

"The only thing we can do now is catch him and then take him to Viridian's city Pokémon center so that he could have a proper medical treatment." Oak said answering Grisha while looking sadly at the Luxray.

"I guess so, but this was the husband's Pokémon, wont catching someone else's' Pokémon be considered a crime?" Grisha asked Oak.

"Under normal circumstances yes but this is a special case. Don't worry I'll deal with the consequences afterwards." Oak reassured Grisha.

"Very well, but I don't have any PokeBalls with me." Grisha said after realizing that fact.

"Don't worry I have a HealBall with me always just in case I ever come in contact with an injured Pokemon that needs help. The HealBall will capture Luxray and start healing him for a little bit until we take him to a nurse joy." Oak reassured Grisha who simply nodded in agreement at Oak's answer.

After seeing Grisha's nod of understanding, Oak took out a HealBall he had on one of his Pockets and, after enlarging it, gently tapped Luxray on the head. Soon afterwards Luxray turned into scarlet energy who then was sucked into the HealBall. The HealBall didn't even shake and simply "dinged" the moment Luxray went inside proving Luxray had no energy to fight back. After capture the HealBall started to glow a little green meaning that it was healing Luxray a little bit.

After putting the HealBall, with the now captured Luxray, inside his Pocket he silently thanked Arceus for Kurt's idea of the Healball but most importantly the Indigo League for accepting it. If the Healball hadn't been created Luxury would have died like the rest of the Pokémon laid around them.

"You could only imagine how hard the Luxray fought to protect everyone huh?" Grisha said to Oak after a little moment of silence.

"Indeed, fighting so much and not being able to do anything and watching your trainer and his family die right in front of your eyes. What a truly sad sight. I can only hope this event doesn't permanently affect Luxray." Oak said as he was rubbing his temples.

"I hope so too. What do we do know Professor?" Grisha asked Oak who was while still looking at the bodies around them.

"What else is there to do? All we can do is call the Police and the League for them to Open an investigation and figure out what happened and why." Oak said as he was looking at the horrific scene in front of him.

"What will happen to the bodies?" Grisha said before looking at Oak's form.

"We will bury them of course, it's the least we can do now." Oak simply said.

"Won't the League or the Police Department want their bodies to give an autopsy?" Grisha asked Oak but was surprised by Oak's answer.

"No" Oak said but continued "This happened in Pallet Town, MY territory and home and, just like Agatha's Lavender Town, the league knows that anything that happens in Pallet Town is my Business and that I will resolve it. The only reason I will be calling them is because I want them to investigate what happened. I simply don't have the time to investigate myself with everything I am currently doing, so I will leave that to the league and police but I will keep the bodies and give them a proper burial and if Lance or anyone in the league including Agatha have anything to say against that hehe then I guess my team and I will have to remind them who is Samuel Oak." Oak answered Grisha.

Grisha was amazed at the fire and determination in Oak's words and completely believed him. The legend that is Samuel Oak is known all over the 7 regions, so he knew that if the Indigo League tried to defy Oak then Oak would show them who he was.

"Very well" Grisah simply said.

"Good. Then let's take out the bodies outside and find a place to lay them to rest." Oak told Grisha and soon after called his Machamp and after telling Machamp what they were going to do they began gathering the bodies.

As they were doing this Machamp noticed a small doll under a table. At first Machamp was confused on what a doll was doing there and was just going to ignore it but decided to inform his trainer first.

After picking up the Doll with one of his hands, he went to his trainer and then tapped him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it Machamp?" Oak asked his friend.

Machamp simply showed Oak the Doll and then gave it too him.

At first Oak was confused at why Machamp was showing him a doll but then came to a quick and frighteningly realization.

"Grisha didn't you say this couple had a young daughter named Mikasa?" Oak questioned Grisha with a dark tone in his voice.

"Yeah they did. What about her Professor?" Grisha asked Oak in confusion.

"Look at this" Oak said before showing the doll to Grisha.

Grisha was confused at first by the doll but soon his eyes opened in horror at the realization.

"Where is Mikasa!?" Grisha screamed.

"Let's look for her around the house. Maybe she hid herself. You help to Machamp." Oak tried to say calmly but was worried as Grisha was in fear of the young girl's safety. Machamp simply nodded and began to search around too.

Outside the house the rain had stopped but a cold front was beginning to be felt. Swoobat was starting to get worried but stayed outside to keep guard but still trying to look inside thru a window. She had completely forgot about Eren.

Eren was still looking at the house in worry after seeing Machamp go inside the house quickly. Once Machamp went inside he tried to go inside again but this time was stopped by Swoobat.

Eren was starting to get frustrated at not being able to help with anything and also felt fear for his friend's safety. As Eren got up, and after tying his red scarf closer to his face to keep him warm from the cold that was beginning to settle, he was going to try one last time to get in the house. As he was going to the house, he was able to notice a man in a black suit and hat walking on a dirt road that was close to where they were. He found it suspicious so started to follow the man, after Swoobat stopped paying attention to him.

Back inside the house Grisha, Oak, and Machamp had looked all over the house in hope of finding Mikasa but sadly couldn't find anything.

"Dam it she's not here." Grisha cursed.

"Did you find anything Machamp?" Oak asked his Pokémon and simply gave out a frustrated sigh at Machamps' shake.

"Dam it where could she be?" Grisha continued.

"Let's look around the forest. Maybe she fled and hid herself in the surrounding forest." Oak said trying to sound Hopeful. At Grisha's nod they all headed out the house to, after putting the bodies together, look for Mikasa.

After getting out the house, Swoobat immediately headed for her trainer in worry. Grisha simply petted her head to try and calm her down. By that point the two men and Pokémon didn't even feel the cold with all the adrenaline that was flowing thru them.

"Okay this is how ere going to do it. Grisha you go to the east and search there, Machamp you go to the west and look there, Swoobat you search the skies, and I'll go to the river and search there." Oak told his plan to everyone there. As they were about to head, Grisha realized something.

"Wait where is Eren?" Grisha said after realizing Eren was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought he was out here with your Machamp Professor?!" Grisha yelled at Oak.

"He was supposed to. Where is he Machamp?" Oak asked Machamp.

Machamp simply pointed at the tree they had left him but was shocked at not seeing him there and soon turned to Swoobat to ask her where Eren was. Swoobat was shocked by not seeing Eren there but soon realized Eren must have slipped her when she was trying to look inside the house.

"He slipped you, didn't he?" Oak asked Swoobat and got his answer in her Nod. He then began massaging his temples again and tried to remain calm at the situation but was finding it exceedingly hard too. Grisha on the other hand was completely livid.

"What do you mean he slipped your sight Swoobat? He's a Arcues dammed 8 year old kid and you're a Psychic! How could he slip you?!" Grisha scolded Swoobat.

Swoobat simply lowered her head in shame and sadness at her idiocy and her incompetence and even small tears were forming in her eyes because of her trainer's anger and scolding of her.

Oak saw that and decided to help Swoobat out.

"Grisha calm down. Getting angry or frustrated won't solve anything. Besides look at Swoobat and how hurt she is." Oak said to Grisha in hope of calming him down.

Grisha was about to yell at Oak but didn't follow thru because he knew Oak was right. Getting angry and frustrated will only make things worse and after seeing how hurt Swoobat was and the small tears in her eyes his anger vanished but was still worried.

"I'm sorry Swoobat, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. I should have figured that you had your guard lowered because of you being worried for me. Isn't that right girl?" Grisha said trying to apologize to Swoobat while petting her head. Swoobat simply nodded but was happy her trainer wasn't angry with her anymore.

"It happens to the best of us, even Machamp here." Oak said in humor while pointing at the undignified Machamp.

"Hehe see it happens to everyone. That is not important now. Now we have to find Eren and Mikasa before they get hurt." Grisha said with determination and hope in his voice.

"Good, where do you think he would have run off too Grisha?" Oak asked Grisha.

"Knowing my son, he must have figured out that something had happened to Mikasa and went too look for her around the forest." Grisha said exasperated.

While they were there thinking of what to do next to find the two children, they were interrupted by a blood curling scream of pain and one of anger from somewhere in the forest. They could hear it because the forest was so quiet, even with the cold wind blowing.

"Dam it! Was that them!?" Grisha screamed in anger and worry.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go, I think I heard it coming from that way." Oak told Grisha while pointing at the area of the forest the screams came from.

"Lead the way Professor and Swoobat go ahead in front of us to where the Professor pointed and immediately come back to us if you see Eren or Mikasa or both of them." Grisha told Swoobat to which she nodded and headed of.

"Okay lead the way?" Grisha asked Oak but soon a sweat drop appeared behind of his head when he turned around to see Professor Oak being carried by Machamp on his shoulders.

"What? I'm old, I can't run as fast as I used. So, when this happens, I ask any of my Pokémon to carry me. Besides we need to be fast for this." Oak said towards Grisha.

"Uhh okay then. Then let's head out." Grisha told Oak to which he nodded. Soon after Grisha and a carried Oak were heading off into the forest to search for both Eren and Mikasa.

In the skies Swoobat was looking frantically around for any sing of Eren or that girl Mikasa. While she was flying and looking around, Swoobat was cursing herself for being so stupid in letting Eren slip pass her. She vowed that when this was all over that she would train herself more so that this would never happen again.

Soon she continued her search but was getting harder too see as nighttime was beginning to settle on the sky. She continued searching and searching but couldn't find anything. As she was about to leave to her trainer with no results, she heard a scream of her name coming from the ground. She couldn't tell if it was Eren but decided to follow the yell of her name. As she was getting lower, she began to hear her name more and more but then she was delighted to hear that the voice that was calling out her name was Eren. She continued to follow the voice until she was finally able to find Eren.

Swoobat had found Eren on a clearing ground in front of a house but she was happier at seeing the girl, she believed to be Mikasa, that was next to Eren. When she saw Eren she immediately headed towards him and was about to lick his face before Eren stopped her.

"Not now Swoobat." Eren told her in a hard tone.

Swoobat looked confused at Eren but then noticed that there was blood on Eren's clothing as well as in the girl. At first, she thought the blood was of Eren but after examining his body she found nothing, just a few bruises on his rib area and hand marks on his neck. When she noticed the bruises, she got even more worried that somebody had hurt Eren but was brought out of her mini freak out by Eren.

"Swoobat, are Dad and the Professor close by?" Eren asked Swoobat to which she nodded.

"Good then please go bring them here. I'll wait with Mikasa here until they get here." Eren said while looking at Mikasa.

Swoobat was going to refuse at first in not wanting to leave Eren alone again but after looking at the almost dead look in Eren's eyes, she knew something horrible must have happened here.

So, with Reluctance she flew of to find her trainer and the Professor to help Eren and the Girl.

Back inside the forest Grisha and Oak where still searching around to try and find where the screams came from, but it was getting harder to look as night was settling in.

"Do you think Swoobat has found anything Grisha? It has been a while since she left." Oak asked Grisha.

"Hopefully Professor." Grisha said with hope.

As they were continuing looking around, they heard a very familiar calling and instantly turned to it and lord and behold it was an out of breath Swoobat.

"Swoobat!" Grisha yelled to his Swoobat before racing over to hear along with Oak.

"Swoobat did you find Eren or Mikasa or Both?" Grisha asked worriedly. Swoobat smiled at her trainer and nodded. Grisha and Oak let out a sigh of relief they didn't know they had.

"Oh, thank Arceus. Do you think you have the strength to take us to them Swoobat?" Grisha asked the tired Pokémon to which she nodded.

"Good then please lead the way." Grisha said to Swoobat and soon after she started flying off with the two humans and Pokémon behind her.

"Let's go Professor Oak. We found them. Thank Arceus they are okay." Grisha said to Oak.

Oak didn't say anything but simply ordered Machamp to follow Grisha and Swoobat. Oak had noticed something in Swoobat's eyes that said that there was something wrong with Eren or Mikasa or both of them. He didn't want to say anything to Grisha so he quietly followed hoping that nothing to bad happened.

After a little while longer Swoobat had lead Oak, Grisha, and Machamp back to the clearing where the children were.

After seeing his son Grisha immediately sprinted to hug him. Oak on the other hand, after Machamp let him down his shoulders, started to examine what was going on.

The house that was here, he had no idea it was there to which he found strange since he knew the entirety of Pallet Town and its surrounding areas like the palm of his hand. But Oak putt it on the back of his mind for a later thought. Soon after Oak started to examine Mikasa with a calculating look. Oak knew something had happened here, if the look on her face said anything.

"That look should not be in any child's face" Oak thought to himself as he was looking at Mikasa.

"Eren what happened here?" Oak heard Grisha ask his son.

Soon afterwards Eren explained everything that happened.

**(A/N: Going to be the same thing as in the Anime with just the changes being that Eren was able to get to them first, like in the anime, before they could unleash their Pokémon. The third person was dumb enough not to release his Pokémon and after hitting and trying to Choke Eren, Mikasa killed him to. Before anyone asks no Mikasa was not Raped or saw her mom get raped because she had hidden herself but was found out later. And that's it for that)**

Professor Oak and Grisha Jager were shocked at what they were hearing and sad at what the two children had to do to save themselves. As it was getting colder and the children were seen shaking Oak decided to start a small fire to try and warm them up. He left Grisha to continue to examine his son to make sure he was okay. Afterwards Machamp quickly brought some dried firewood he had found, Oak quickly lit it up and soon after stood there to make sure the cold wind didn't blow out the fire.

"How could this day turn out like this?" Oak thought as he was looking at the fire. But was surprised when Grisha started to scold him.

(**A/N: Think that scene in the Anime, of when they first met, but with a swoobat, Machamp, and Oak there watching that. Also put the music there too to add to the emotion) **

"Dam it son I made it clear that I wanted you to wait outside the house. Do you even understand the magnitude of what you've done here today?" Grisha said to Eren with clear anger and worry in his voice.

"Sorry dad but I'm not going to feel bad for what happened. They were animal disguised as humans who needed to be put down!" Eren said to his father.

"Listen to yourself!" Grisha loudly said to his son at hearing how his kind, loving, an overactive son was speaking.

Professor Oak simply watched this and was not going to interrupt unless he needed too.

"By the time the Police, or the League, or even you and the professor got here they would have been long gone and you know it, we couldn't afford to wait!" Eren responded angrily to his father.

"That's not what I'm arguing about, you threw caution to the wind and survived by pure luck. Your strong yes but your too dammed young to be so casual about gambling with your life!" Grisha said to his son.

At that statement Eren got a dejected look on his face but spoke anyways "But I, I dint know how else I was supposed to save her."

At his son's statement Grisha's anger diminished and after letting out a small sigh, he stood up and looked at Mikasa and began speaking to her. Oak was silently listening on at everything in front of him.

"Mikasa remember me. We met a few times before when you were just a tiny little thing." Grisha gently said to Mikasa.

After a few moments of silence Mikasa spoke to him "Yes, Dr. Jager, so um… sorry can you just tell me how to get home…. It's cold… I'm tired" Mikasa said as she was covering herself up more with the coat Grisha lent her to cover her from the cold but continued with a sad tone in her voice "There is really nowhere else for me to go."

Grisha, Oak and the Pokémon all simply stared in sadness at seeing the young girl who has lost everything in her life.

"No child should have to go thru this" Oak thought to himself. Soon after the silence was broken when Eren started to walk towards Mikasa, all the while unraveling the scarf around him. Oak and the rest simply watched.

(**A/N: Insert Ost Here) **

As Mikasa was till looking to the ground in sadness, when she felt a warm clothing surround her face.

"Uh-uh" she said but soon realized it was the nice boy Eren that was doing that.

Eren simply continued to wrap her face in his scarf until he was done and after he finished, he began to speak to her "Don't worry you can keep it…. That outa keep you warm right?" Eren asked her with a tiny blush on his cheeks.

Mikasa simply stared at Eren for a while but then started to feel the warmth and softness of the scarf with her hand before speaking "I Think so."

Grisha, Oak, and the Pokémon were touched by the scene but then Grisha along with the Professor started to walk to the children.

"Mikasa how would you feel about coming to live with us?" Grisha asked her with the Professor alongside him.

"What?" Mikasa simply said.

"We can't even imagine what you've been thru, but I do know you need your share of rest." Grisha said to her.

"Grisha is right little one. Today has been a long day for everyone. We all need rest." Oak told her with a warm smile.

Mikasa looked at Oak in confusion not knowing who he is. Oak noticed that and decided to introduce himself to her,

"Where are my manners. My name is Professor Samuel Oak, and this is Machamp." Oak introduced himself after stretching his hand out to her and then pointed at Machamp, who gave a wave to Mikasa as a greeting.

Mikasa simply stared in confusion but decided to shake the Old man's hand.

"You should accept what Grisha proposed Mikasa. Sadly, there is nothing left for you here. I'm going to bury your parents and the Pokémon that died close by." Oak said sadly to her.

At the mention of her parent's death she got sadder but then she wondered about one Pokémon who was able to protect her for a little bit.

"I-Is Tiger alright?" she said worriedly.

"Tiger?" Grisha gently said to her.

"I think she means the Luxray we found Grisha. Is that correct Mikasa?" Oak asked Mikasa to which she nodded. Oak soon took out the HealBall Luxray was in and showed it to Mikasa.

"This right here is a HelBall and it is currently working on trying to heal Luxray. When we found him, he was barely clinging to life but after catching him with the HealBall and soon after taking him to a Nurse Joy, he will survive." Oak said with a warm smile to Mikasa because at least kin to a family survived the whole ordeal.

Mikasa was relieved to hear that Tiger would survive. He had fought valiantly to protect her and the rest of the family but was overwhelmed by a tripe assault.

Mikasa then started to think of what Grisha proposed to her and then asked her question "Dr. Jager do-do you really want me to join your family?"

"Of course, Mikasa. That is if you want too?" Grisha told Mikasa still with a warm smile on his face.

Mikasa still had doubts if that can truly be done. She was basically an Orphan with no parents and not known family left. (**A/N: Wink Wink)** Oak saw the look on her face and figured out what must have been her dilemma.

"Mikasa if your worried about the adoption prosses then don't worry. I have a few connections in the League and many people owe me favors. So, I will get your adoption papers complete for you to become a legal member of Grisha's family. The League or anyone else will not take you away, I give you my word on that." Oak said to Mikasa.

Mikasa still had heard doubts but then was a little surprised when Eren grabbed her hand while speaking to her.

"What's the Problem? Don't think about it, just come on. We got to get home." Eren told her.

Mikasa was shocked at Eren's words because he didn't have no doubt on them. Eren would truly accept her as a sister, even thou they didn't knew each other that much except for the times he'd come with Dr. Jager.

Mikasa then started to cry tears of joy at having a new family and not being left alone in the world and simply said "Yeah. Okay."

**(A/N: End of Ost)**

Grisha and Oak and the Pokemon simply smiled at that but then Oak turned towards the house before saying something to Grisha and the rest that were there.

"Grisha I think today has been a long day for all of you." Said Oak to Grisha.

"Yeah I think your right Professor." Answered Grisha to Oak.

"Good then I want you, the children, and the Pokémon to head back to Pallet Town for you to rest." Oak said to the group.

Grisha understood instantly what the Professor was going to do, and he just didn't have the energy left to go against him, the day had taken a huge toll on him. The children just didn't want to be there anymore and Swoobat was to tired as well.

The only one that didn't want to leave Oak alone was the Machamp. Oak saw his Machamp's look of worry and called for him.

"Machamp I have another job for you." Oak said while still looking at the house. At Machamp's gaze he continued.

"I want you to go with them because they are too tired to defend themselves and could be in danger if any Fearow or flock of Spearows or any other rabid Pokémon tries to attack them. You're the only one that could protect them Machamp. Besides when you get there, I want you to inform Charizard and Dragonite to meet me here as soon as possible. I would also call for Alakazam but I need him there to keep an eye on everything while I'm not there. I still don't trust Arcanine or Gyarados to look after everything knowing how they are. So Alakazam being there will calm my nerves down. Before I forget tell Alakazam to give my PokeNav to Charizard and Dragonite for them to bring it over to me, so I can call the League and the Police to inform them of everything that happened here. Also take the HealBall with you and give it to Alakazam and then tell him to take it to the Viridian City Pokémon Center so that nurse joy could give him proper medical treatment." Oak said to Machamp after giving him the HealBall where Luxray was.

Machamp was still worried at leaving his elderly trainer alone but followed his master's orders. He knew that, even thou he was old, his trainer could still defend himself if he needed to. So, he nodded in approval at Oak's commands.

Oak simply nodded right back to Machamp and then gave a few parting words to Grisha and the Children.

"Grisha, Eren, Mikasa, Swoobat head home, Machamp will escort you all the way to your house. Leave everything to me here. I'll handle the whole situation with the League and the Police." Oak said to the group of people and Pokémon, but then looked at Mikasa and spoke to her "Don't worry about your parents Mikasa. I promise I will give them and the Pokémon a proper burial."

Mikasa simply nodded in understanding but then said something to Professor Oak "Professor, can I see them one last time after you bury them?"

"Of Course, Mikasa" Oak said to her.

"Thank you" Mikasa thanked Oak.

"Very well then off you go. It is getting colder and night has already settled. Time for all of you to get some rest. Also, Grisha I want you to tell Karla everything that happened okay?" Oak told Grisha to which he Nodded.

"Good. Now go rest and try to forget this day. Tomorrow we will speak." Oak told the Group there.

After hearing that Grisha, the children, Swoobat, and Machamp headed out to Pallet Town.

Oak simply stared at their retreating forms until they were no longer visible.

Once they left Oak walked into the house that was there with a calculating and cold look on his face.

As Oak was walking thru the house, he was analyzing everything about it. He had no idea how it was built there without him knowing about it but swore it wouldn't happen again. He would tear this house down once Dragonite and Charizard got here and nobody will do a dam thing to stop him from doing it.

As Oak was continuing to look around, he saw a semi-open door with some blood on it and after seeing that he went to investigate that room.

What Oak saw inside shocked him to the core but also made him extremely furious.

What Oak saw where three bodies of three men who were obviously dead but what made his blood boil was when he saw a big red letter "R" on the chest of the men's clothing.

"Team Rocket." Oak said in a snarl.

Team Rocket were the cause of everything here. Oak was beyond furious that Team Rocket would have the balls to attack HIS home and cause all of this.

Oak knew of Team Rocket but decided to leave those criminals to the Indigo League and Lance.

Oak always figured that Team Rocket wouldn't dare to Attack his home because he was there protecting it, but this cowardly attack showed that they were becoming ballsy.

"Never Again" Oak said to no one in particular.

At that time Oak vowed to himself that he would never let this happen again. He would double up the Protection of Pallet Town and if he needed too, he would train his team again to make sure this never happened again.

After calming himself down, Oak started to examine the bodies that were littered around him.

Oak noticed that all the mans had a stab wound on their bodies that caused their deaths. One of the men had a stab wound in his chest, while another had multiple stab wounds on his chest, and the third had a stab wound but on his back.

As Oak was examining this, he noticed that a part of the floor was teared up by a great force that was implemented on it, he then found the knife with the blood.

Once Oak saw the knife, he gave out another sad sigh while rubbing his temples again.

"How sad that young children were forced to do this to protect themselves." Oak said to himself sadly after remembering what Eren told them on what he and Mikasa did.

As Oak was finished looking at the scene he started to walk out of the house.

Once he got out of there Oak felt a massive wind force that hit him, and almost dropped him, but was able to stay standing, he knew who this wind force belonged too.

In front of Oak landed his huge Charizard and Dragonite waiting for their Orders after Charizard gave his trainer his PokeNav.

Soon after Oak told them everything that happened and just like he expected they were furious that this happened in their territory. After Oak calmed them down, he began to speak.

"I am angry as you both are right now so once we get home, we will have a talk with the rest of the team to increase the safety and security of Pallet Town and its surrounding areas. This is OUR home, and no one messes with our home and gets away with it." Oak said to Charizard and Dragonite to which they both nodded.

"Good now then let's get to work before calling the League." Oak said to his Pokémon.

Afterwards Oak ordered Dragonite too take out the bodies that were in the house and bring them out so that the league can claim them. After Dragonite did that he ordered Charizard and Dragonite to use a Hyper Beam attack to completely destroy the house. The house was instantly vaporized by the combined Hyper Beam attacks and the only thing left was a huge crater.

After he did that, he along with Charizard and Dragonite, who was carrying the bodies of the Rocket Grunts, went back the Ackerman house.

Everything was still the same as he left them but this time, he will give them the proper burial they deserved.

Oak asked Charizard and Dragonite, who had dropped the bodies of the grunts at that point, to gather the rest of the bodies up and bring them outside except for the wife, he would take care of that one himself.

Charizard and Dragonite did what they were told to do and gathered the bodies outside. Once they were done, they waited for their trainer to come back out.

Oak came out of the house wile carrying the women bridal style. Afterwards he called Dragonite and Charizard to behind of the house with him.

Afterwards he took of the coat Oak had put over her to clean her body as much as he could.

Charizard and Dragonite just felt pity for the poor soul after seeing her body and the horrible and humiliating condition it was left in.

"Dragonite I need you to use the smallest Water Pulse you can muster to clean up this poor girl's body. I will not leaver her in this humiliating state anymore." Oak said to Dragonite.

Dragonite nodded and used the smallest Water Pulse he could create to clean up the poor girl. As she was being soaked, and everything was coming of her, Oak was gently and respectfully cleaning her body with the Coat he put on her since he didn't have anything to clean her up with since he forgot to tell Machamp to tell Charizard and Dragonite to bring a towel and some clothes for her.

"Dam my old age." Oak cursed himself but then thought of something.

"Charizard go back to the corral quickly and tell Alakazam to give you a few towels to properly dry her up and clean her and some clothes to put on her, I don't want to bury her in her nude form." Oak told Charizard to which he nodded and immediately flew off quickly to Pallet Town.

Once Charizard left, Oak continued to clean the poor girl the best he could but suddenly started sneezing for a little bit and soon after he felt his head and cheeks warm.

"I must be catching a cold. It's no surprise since I'm being drenched too." Oak concluded to himself after touching his forehead with his hand.

Dragonite also noticed this and started to worry for his trainer. Oak saw the look in Dragonite's face and soon tried to reassure his old friend.

"It's okay Dragonite, a little cold won't stop me. You know I've been thru worse, and I've come out on top. So, continue with the Water Pulse I'm almost done, and I think Charizard should be here quickly enough." Oak told his Dragonite with a smile to reassure him.

Dragonite was still worried but believed his trainer because he was right Oak had been thru worse and when he sets his mind to something not even Distortion itself would stop him. So, he continued while trying not to soak his trainer.

After a few more minutes everything had come off the poor girl and soon after Charizard returned with the Towels and clothing. All the while Oak's face was getting redder and he was sneezing more and was starting to get dizzy, but his sheer will to help the woman and the husband and the Pokémon kept him going.

While Oak was drying the Woman's body off, Charizard and Dragonite where watching their trainer with admiration and respect. Their Trainer was risking getting sick to help this poor family that was slain without mercy. In this simple action their trainer had earned even more of their respect and complete loyalty. Soon their attention was brought back to him when Oak called for Charizard.

"Charizard" Achooo "Sniff, I need you to come here and use the weakest Heat Wave you can create to completely dry the poor girl off." Oak said while sneezing and sniffing and wiping his nose at the end.

Charizard obeyed, still worried for his trainer, and came to his Trainer and the girl's body. He then produced the smallest Heat Wave he could and was able to dry up the girl and his trainer.

"Thank you Charizard. Now I need you and Dragonite to create a small grave for us to bury this family. I know that you both don't know any ground type moves but do you think you can do it?" Oak questioned his Dragonite and Charizard.

Charizard and Dragonite nodded without a doubt and went to fulfill their trainers order to the best of their abilities.

After Charizard and Dragonite left, Oak began put on proper clothes for the woman so that she could be buried properly. After dressing her up in a purple dress that belonged to Claudia, and some underwear, Oak laid her there for a moment and then started to wipe off the blood of the husband and the Pokémon. After a few minutes he was done and Charizard and Dragonite came back.

"Did you do it?" Oak questioned his Pokémon. Dragonite and Charizard nodded in approval.

"Good. Before we bury them there is one last thing we need to do." Oak said again but continued quickly "we need to burn this house down." Charizard and Dragonite looked questioningly at their trainer at his declaration and at seeing their look Oak continued but this time while looking at the house "I want this bad memory to be erased completely."

Dragonite and Charizard nodded and waited for the go ahead to burn the house down. That is until their trainer put his hand out motioning them to stop.

"Let me see if there is anything left inside so that I could give it back to Mikasa." Oak said as he was going inside the house one last time. Charizard and Dragonite waited for their trainer patiently.

After a few minutes Oak came back outside but the only thing that he brought with him was some clothes, and the Doll they found there. Oak look dejected at only being able to find those items and nothing more for Mikasa to remember her family but figured this would do. Better to have something rather than nothing.

After Oak came out he stood in front of Charizard and Dragonite and spoke to them "Dragonite I want you to move all the bodies a little further back from us so that they won't get burned by Charizard's flame and then I want you to get back here." Oak commanded his Dragonite and Dragonite went to do his assignment quickly.

"Charizard you wait with me here until Dragonite is done." Oak told his Charizard who nodded and stood besides his trainer while he was watching the house.

Soon Dragonite was done with his assignment and went back to Oak. Now both Charizard and Dragonite were besides Oak ready for their orders.

Oak simply continued to stare at the house before giving his orders out "Charizard use you Fire Blast to burn down the house and continue with Flamethrower until the house is nothing but Ash and Dragonite once you see the house is completely burned down, I want you to use your waterfall attack to put out whatever remains of the fire." Oak commanded both his Charizard and his Dragonite.

Both Nodded and used their attacks. Charizard fired his Fire Blast attack. Once the Fire Blast attack hit the house it immediately caught on fire and was beginning to burn but Charizard did not stop there and fired a continually Flamethrower attack to burn down the house quicker.

Oak simply stared at the burning house with an unreadable expression on his face. The fire lasted for a little while but once the house was nothing but Ashes, Dragonite used his Waterfall attack to put out whatever remained of the fire.

While Dragonite was doing that Charizard had gotten closer to his trainer for him to be warm and not get soaked more than what he was a few minutes ago.

Oak continued to watch with an Emotionless face until Dragonite was done. After Dragonite was done Oak stepped forward.

What was once a house where a happy family used to live and where their lives ended abruptly, was nothing more than a black mark on the ground.

Oak simply sighed at this and dipped his head to where the house once was. Soon afterwards he spoke to Dragonite and Charizard.

"We're done here. You both bring the bodies back to where I told you to make the grave." Oak told both of them. They nodded and carried the bodies to where they were going to bury them. Oak nodded at this and once they had the bodies, they started to walk to the gravesite Dragonite and Charizard created.

As they were walking towards the gravesite Oak was starting to get more Dizzy and his fever was rising but Oak didn't pay attention to it and continued walking. That cold was not going to stop him. Oak's Pokémon continued to watch on worriedly but said nothing and followed their trainer.

They soon arrived at the gravesite and Oak was impressed that Dragonite and Charizard were able to make a decent gravesite while not knowing and ground type attacks.

"Good work to the both of you" Oak told Charizard and Dragonite who simply nodded their heads to Oak.

"Now drop the bodies and follow me. We need to do one final thing before we bury them." Oak said again.

Charizard and Dragonite nodded again and, after dropping off the bodies, followed their trainer to wherever he wanted them to go.

Oak, Charizard, and Dragonite walked a little while from the gravesite but not too far away. They soon stopped and Oak turned towards them both, now with a completely red face and snot from his nose but still a respect and authority aura being emitted from him.

"Now Charizard, Dragonite the reason I brought you hear is because I want the both of you to create a strong glass casket for us to put the bodies inside of it. I wont just throw dirt over them. I promised them and Mikasa that I would give them a proper burial and by Arceus I will give them a proper burial." Oak said while looking at his Pokémon, who nodded in understanding.

"Good. The way were going to do this is with Dragonite summoning a huge Rock using Rock Tomb and then you both are going to use Brick Break until you shape it into a perfect three dimensional rectangular casket. After you shape it I want you both to super-heated up and then turn it into Glass using a Combined Flametrower attack and once it is turned into glass I want you Dragonite to cool it down with Water Pulse without breaking it. Am I understood?" Oak told his Pokémon to make sure if they heard him and understood. They nodded and headed to do their work. (**A/N: I don't know if it really works like that so just roll with it please) **

While Charizard and Dragonite where doing their job, Oak was checking his PokenNav too see what time it was, he would call the league later; he wanted to get this done first. He saw that it was already 11:30 at night. Oak sighed at this and as he was watching Charizard and Dragonite continuing their work he thought about everything that happened this day.

"How could a simple visit turn out like this?" Oak asked himself.

Oak just thought that today was going to be a normal day with him meeting a new family and interacting with them, but this day turned out to be very bad. Oak promised himself that this was never going to happen again and once this day ended, and he healed from the cold, he was going to move heaven and earth to make Mikasa a legal adopted member of Grisha's family.

Then a scowl settled in his face as he remembered those Rocket grunts that caused all of this. He will never let a Rocket Scum get even near his home anymore. Oak blamed himself because of his leniency on the security of Pallet Town but promised he would increase security. He wouldn't count on his reputation anymore to keep the Rockets away. He would be proactive and increase the security. He will have Dragonite patrol the skies around Pallet Town every day for a few hours so that nothing like that house was ever built again, he will have Machamp along with Arcanine patrol the forests around Pallet Town for them too see if anyone unwanted was getting close to Pallet Town, he will have Charizard and Gyarados be the defenders of Pallet Town if enemies got into Pallet Town, and lastly he will have Alakazam increase his Psychic barrier to surround the entirety of Pallet Town and the Areas around it so that if anyone entered Pallet Town with evil intentions Alakazam would be the first to know and inform Oak. Oak had everything planned out already.

Soon afterwards Charizard and Dragonite finished and Oak went too inspect their work. Thankfully Charizard and Dragonite were able to build a perfect Glass casket on which the Ackerman family would lay to rest forever.

"Good work both of you. Now pick it up and bring it over to the gravesite" Oak said as he was leading ahead.

After their trainer gave the order, Charizard and Dragonite picked up the Glass Casket on their massive shoulders and started following their trainer.

In a few minutes they had reached the gravesite and Oak motioned for them to put the casket down.

"Put all of them inside gently and I'll fix their position later" Oak told his Pokémon.

Dragonite and Charizard did as they were told and, after Dragonite used a Metal Claw to open the Glass Casket, they laid the bodies there.

After Oak saw they were done he stepped forward and started to fix the Positions of the bodies. Oak had put the bodies of the wife and husband together and had linked their hands together. For the Pokémon, he put them gently around the bodies of the couple in a position as if they were sleeping around them. Lastly, Oak closed the eyes of the bodies so that they could be laid. Once Oak was done, he stepped out of the casket, closed it, and walked back to Charizard and Dragonite.

"Charizard seal the casket with a small with a Fire Punch while drag in it where Dragonite used his Metal Claw to open it and Dragonite you use again a small Water Pulse for it to be cooled and sealed tight." Oak commanded his Pokémon.

After hearing their orders Charizard and Dragonite headed to continue their work. Charizard used a small Fire Punch but instead of hitting the Casket with his fire covered fist, he just dragged his flame covered claw along the edge were Dragonite used his Metal Claw to open it. As Charizard was dragging his Fire Fist over the edge of the casket, it was starting to heat up and melt back together. Once Charizard was done Dragonite stepped up and used a small Water Pulse to cool down the edge of the casket so it could be completely sealed up.

Once both had completed their assignment, Oak stepped up and started analyzing the casket and then knocking on it with his fist too see if it was strong enough to hold off the pressure of the dirt that was going to be dropped on it. After hitting it for a little while longer and making sure it was strong, he was satisfied with Charizard's and Dragonite's work.

"Good work again to the both of you." Oak said while petting their scaly and rough heads. Charizard and Dragonite simply leaned in into their trainer's touch.

"Now time to fulfill my Promise. Dragonite, Charizard lower the casket into the gravesite as gently as you can and make sure to not move the bodies at all." Oak said in a stern tone.

Charizard and Dragonite did as they were told. They both picked up the Glass casket gently and then went into the hole they had made, which thankfully was big enough for both of them to fit so they could put the casket down gently.

While Oak was observing this, he was starting to sneeze more, and his face had gotten much redder, he could feel, but he willed his body to continue standing until he was done with everything.

Afterwards Charizard and Dragonite flew back out the hole and stood in front of their trainer for his following orders. Oak then started to walk to the gravesite and stood over it looking down at the family and the Pokémon one last time before the dirt was thrown in.

"Sigh" Oak sighed "Good we're almost done here. Now fill back up the hole with the dirt you dug out and once it is completely filled up, I want the both of you to use you Stomp attack on top of the dirt to make it hard like the ground. I'll look around to see if there are a few flowers around so that I can put them on top of it." Oak told his Pokémon.

His Pokémon nodded and began to fill up the hole with the dirt they dug out.

As Oak was watching, and before he went too look for a few flowers, he took out his PokeNav and began to call the Indigo Champion Lance. He knew Lance would still be awake at this time.

After a few rings, Lance's face appeared in the screen of the PokeNav and he immediately started talking.

"Hello?" Lance said but then realized that on the other line was Professor Oak.

"Professor! How've you been? Why are you calling me this late at night? You would usually be in bed by now and I know we haven't assigned you anything for you to work on. So why are you awake? Most importantly why is your face so red? You look like your getting sick? Also, where are you and what are those noises, I hear from your side?" Lance fired question after question.

"Let me explain everything" Oak said with a serious face.

Lance was surprised by Oak's serious face, since he was always carefree and happy, but immediately went all business mode and listened intently to the old Professor. If the professor was serious then something serious must have happened.

"I'm listening Professor" Lance said while leaning with his hand on his desk and under his chin.

So, Oak explained everything that had happened day. From the moment they stepped out of Pallet Town to the Phone call between him and Lance and everything in the middle.

Oak also told Lance about what he did with the houses and what he was currently doing right now. He also told him about Mikasa and how he was not going to let anyone take her and that he would make her a legal adopted member of the Jager family of Pallet Town. He also told him where he left the bodies of the Rocket Grunts and the PokeBalls that had those broken Pokemon. He told Lance that he could do whatever he wanted with them. He informed him that he was going to increase the security of Pallet Town. He also warned him that he didn't want this incident to go public and be all over the news tomorrow and that he didn't want no League personnel to try and interview Mikasa, or Eren, or Grisha, his report that he was telling him should be enough.

Lance was listening intently at everything and was beginning to get a headache. He knew that Team Rocket was becoming a problem but to do this to Oak's territory was so ballsy of them. He knew Oak was going to ask him those demands, and he knew he was going to comply because they needed Oak's help. Lance knew they couldn't lose the support of Professor Oak and his Pokémon, so he complied to Oak's last requests.

"Don't worry about anything Professor. Leave everything to me once I get there with the Ace trainers. I'll handle the Police and deal with the Rockets. I promise you Professor that we won't let any other Rocket get even close to Pallet Town." Lance finally said to Oak.

"That's all I can ask for Lance" Oak said to Lance.

"Good now just send me the coordinates of the location you left the bodies of the Rocket grunts and I'll head there with my ACE trainers and the police." Lance told Oak.

Oak nodded and began typing the coordinates of the location where he left the bodies of the Rockets. Soon after Lance received the coordinates.

"I got them professor. I'll head out now and I want you too get home and rest and heal yourself up. You've been out in this rainy day and freezing night for far too long now. Your cold looks bad and I can see that you're about to drop. So please go home. At your age a cold could be dangerous." Lance told Oak worriedly.

Oak gave a sly smirk at Lance statement of Oak's age and told him "What are you trying to say Lance? That I'm so old that I can't handle a little cold?"

"Hehehe of course not, you're the great Professor Oak and besides you don't look and age beyond 30." Lance replied slyly back to Oak.

"Hahaha! Man, this generation has no respect for their elders." Oak said while laughing and soon after Lance joined him. After a few laughs and jokes, lance spoke again.

"Go home Professor, you've done enough. Leave whatever is rest too me." Lance told Oak.

"I will I just have to fulfill my promise and I'll leave once I've done that. In fact, I think Charizard and Dragonite are nearly done." Oak said as his face momentarily went from Lance to his Pokémon, who as Oak foretold where almost done and all that was left is them stomping on the dirt to harden it.

"Very well but once you're done, I want you to go back home and check yourself up with a doctor. Okay?" Lance told Oak who nodded in understanding.

"Good then I'll be heading out there right now. Goodbye Professor Oak and have a goodnight and sorry about everything." Lance said to Oak.

Oak simply nodded and then the screen turned black. Afterwards Oak sighed and put his PokeNav away. After putting it away he heard Charizard and Dragonite give their Final Stomps on the ground before it stopped. Afterwards Charizard and Dragonite came back to their trainer and waited for further instructions. Then Oak went to the flatten ground to examine to make sure it was good. After he did that he spoke.

"Excellent work both of you. Now let's finish it up. Dragonite use your Rock Tomb attack right here" Oak stepped on a place that was mere inches away the sealed casket "but summon a single rock. That will be the headstone for whoever passes know who is buried here. They won't be forgotten." Oak paused but continued soon after "Charizard you wait further instructions."

Charizard and Dragonite nodded and then Dragonite used his Rock Tomb to summon a single Rock where his trainer said to summon it.

Dragonite hit the ground but instead of summoning many Stones, like the Rock Tomb attack normally does, Dragonite was able to focus it to summon a single Stone.

Once Oak saw Dragonite was done he said "okay, now Charizard and Dragonite brake down that giant stone into a normal size tombstone using a continuous Brick Break from the both of you."

Charizard and Dragonite obeyed their trainer's orders and began to hit the stone with their Brick Break to give it shape.

As they were doing that Oak started to rummage inside the backpack, he brought for something he was going to give to the family as a welcome gift. As he was searching his vision was becoming blurry and hazy and he could feel small tears forming on his eyes. Oak figured it was his cold that was causing that, if his continuous sneezing and coughing were anything to go by but he continued his search. After a little more searching Oak found what he was looking for in a beautiful flower bouquet he was going to give to the family for them to plant and grow.

"Wow even after being in my backpack for so long they still look fresh and good. They even resisted the rain and cold this day brought. I'll need to have one of my workers come here and make sure the flowers don't dry out or freeze to death," Oak said to himself while looking at the bouquet of flowers.

Oak then heard Charizard and Dragonite stop hitting the stone and turned around to see they were able too reduce it to an acceptable size.

"Good work. Now I need two final tasks from you and we will be done here," Oak said and at their nod he continued "Dragonite I want you to use your paws to dig some small holes in the ground so that you can plant these flowers around the gravesite, I don't want it to look so plain and dull. Also, I want you to use Safeguard on all the flowers you plant, just for them not to be affected that hard by the cold weather and rain that's approaching. It is almost winter after all." Oak told his Dragonite who obeyed and then began his work after Oak gave him the bouquet of flowers.

"Now as for you Charizard I want you to use your Metal Claw on the stone to carve out the following," Oak said then whispered into his Charizard's ear.

Charizard began right after hearing what was he supposed to write on the stone. He began using his Metal Claw attack to carve on the stone while Dragonite was making small holes to plant the flowers and then using Safeguard to protect them from the cold. All the while Oak waiting patiently but starting to feel even worse as his cold was getting stronger because of him being outside for so long.

"I'm going, sniff, to definitely feel this in the morning…Achoo," Oak said while he sniffed then sneezed. He ignored it until he was done here.

Oak didn't wait long because both Dragonite and Charizard had finished their tasks and, as usual, Oak went to see how good they did their job. After feeling the smoothness of the carving and that the flowers were planted well and protected with Safeguard, he knew Charizard and Dragonite had done an excellent job.

(**A/N: Imagine any pretty burial ground with flowers around it and a single gravestone on it and go with that. I can't give a vivid description sorry) **

"You both have been a great help through all of this. I can't thank you enough," Oak said to his two oldest friends who nodded in return at him.

Oak then turned one last time to the gravesite and then ran down his hand on the gravestone before speaking to it.

"I am so sorry this had to happen to the both of you and your Pokémon. I could only guess how hard all of you must have fought back. I was supposed to meet all of you today. I had no idea you were living just outside of Pallet Town behind the Xanadu Nursery, so when Grisha told me I was surprised but told him that I wanted to meet you," Oak said but then stop to regain his breath.

After regaining his breath, he continued but this time with a sad smile on his face "I make it a hobby of mine to introduce myself to all that come to live in Pallet Town. So, let me introduce myself, my name is Samuel Oak and I am a Pokémon Professor and protector of Pallet Town. Behind me are two of my oldest friends and guardians of Pallet Town in my Dragonite and Charizard," Oak kept telling the Gravestone all the while Charizard and Dragonite remained quiet.

Oak then began telling the deceased family everything about him, his family, and the residence of Pallet Town. Oak then got a sad look on his red face.

"I am sorry this happened to you. Its all my fault, if I only had had anyone of my Pokémon patrol the outside of Pallet Town I would have known of you and this would have never happened," Oak said as tears were falling down his eyes but this time those tears were of sadness for the poor family.

"If only I had been more careful none of this would have happened and you would have still been here with your daughter and she wouldn't have been forced to do what she did to save herself and Eren," Oak Said with a tear stricken face but continued "I-If I would have been more careful and not get overconfident, the wife wouldn't have went thru that horrible experience." Oak said to the dead family.

"I promised Claudia that I would protect everyone in Pallet Town and yet I can't even do that. Hehe guess I really am a useless old man," Oak said to himself

Soon Oak felt a pair of Paw and Clawed hands touch his shoulders and after turning around Oak saw that it was Dragonite and Charizard with a look of calm anger towards Oak.

The reason they were angry at Oak was because he was calling himself a useless old man and both of his oldest friends would not dare their trainer ever think that about himself. Their trainer was a great man and trainer that always tried his best to handle everything and not get overwhelmed by any situations. So, they will not stand for him demeaning himself like that. Besides they also share some of the blame for not taking initiative and patrol around Pallet Town.

Oak could have guessed what his Pokémon were thinking. He simply gave a small laugh before speaking.

"Thank you Charizard, Dragonite. I needed that look. I honestly couldn't have asked Arceus for better Pokémon than the both of you. You both sure are great." Oak said to his Pokémon who gave a sincere smile to their trainer.

"I am so sorry, but I promise to all of you that this will never happen again to anyone else. I promise all of you that Mikasa and Luxray won't be left alone. Mikasa will be adopted into a loving family and Luxray will go with her after he's healed. I promise those two won't be separated since Luxray is Mikasa's last family member. In fact, I'll even make it so that Luxray will be Mikasa's second starter along the starter Pokémon she will receive from me. Mikasa will get treatment so that she can slowly heal from this traumatic event. I also promise you that I'll bring her and Luxray back here for the both of them to say their goodbyes to all of you. I swear to all of you that I will keep these promises of mine if my name isn't Samuel Oak." Oak said to the dead family.

Afterwards Oak stood up and after giving one silent prayer for the family, he spoke again to his Pokémon.

"Charizard, Dragonite we're done here. Let's go home," Oak told his Pokémon who simply nodded at him.

Oak then picked up the Coat he had used for the girl and his backpack and then started to dizzily walk away after giving the Gravesite one last look. Dragonite and Charizard were slowly walking behind him.

As they were walking a small cold breeze hit Oak's body that made him shiver and made him sneeze more. Charizard and Dragonite immediately went in front of their trainer to protect him from the cold winds that were blowing. Oak paid no attention to that and just smiled. Dragonite and Charizard didn't notice their trainer smiling and just continued forward in front of Oak.

What made Oak smile was a simple whisper he heard in the wind.

"Thank you," was what the small whisper in the wind said.

(**Back at the gravesite and zooming in the Gravestone) **

The Gravestone said the following: "_Here lies the Ackerman family. A loving Family that was taken from this world too soon. They might be gone but they will never be forgotten. Their Legacy will live on their daughter Mikasa Ackerman and loyal Pokémon Luxray. _

Under that message that Oak had Charizard engrave on were the names of the couple and their Pokémon.

"_In loving memory of Haruto Ackerman, valiant father and beloved husband."_

"_In loving memory of Hana Ackerman, loving mother and beloved wife."_

"_In loving memory of Sentsret, Zigzagoon, Bidoof, Pachirisu, Mareep, valiant Pokémon who fought valiantly to protect their owners. _

(**A/N: Flashback end) **

"What a sad past that poor girl had to endure," Oak said while taking a sip of his morning coffee. As Oak what reminiscing about Mikasa's past he had finished clothing himself and he had even made coffee for him.

As Oak had figured, Karla was beyond furious with Grisha for letting everything that happened happen but because of Oak talking to her she was able to calm down and accepted Mikasa as part of her family. The adoption process was not that a big issue for someone like Professor Oak, so he was able to finish the adoption process for Grisha relatively fast. Luxray had survived after being treated by nurse Joy in Viridian City and was given back to Mikasa.

Oak could still remember how happy Mikasa and Luxray were when they were reunited. Ever since they were reunited Luxray had become the 24/7 protector of Mikasa and wouldn't let anyone near her, not even her own new adopted family. Oak could understand knowing that Mikasa was the last family he had with his master's death, but Oak knew it wasn't healthy so after a long talk with Alakazam, Luxray started to let more people talk with Mikasa. However, Oak knew Luxray would want to go with Mikasa when she began her journey later today, but he would allow it, he was the Samuel Oak after all, he could bend the rules a little bit.

Then Oak's mind drifted to how he had Eren and Mikasa do a monthly Psychic checkup with his Alakazam just to make sure they were mentally stable and healthy and thank Arceus they were given the okay by his Alakazam to go on their journey. Thru the love and support of her new family, but especially Eren, Mikasa was able to get past that awful experience. Oak had also kept his promise of taking Mikasa and Luxray to their parent's/owner's grave for them to say their final goodbye to them. As expected, they cried but promised their family that they will never forget them and that they will continue to move on for their sake.

As Oak had also promised, to himself, he made sure he told the Xanadu caretakers to take care of the flowers and vegetation around the grave and too make sure it was always clean and tidy. Then Oak remembered how sick he had become that night and how literally all of Pallet Town was outside of his lab praying for his betterment.

Oak gave a happy smile at how much the people of Pallet Town cared for him but then a small scowl formed on his face as he remembered the Rocket grunts. Ever since that day, and Oak's increased security of Pallet Town, no other Rocket grunts had been seen on Pallet Town. Oak also remembered the long talk he had with Professor Elm about an antibody against the _Attract _pheromone for humans, after telling most of what happened that day. As was expected Elm was horrified and vowed to find something for Oak. He has been working on that ever since. Oak had finished his coffee already and had put it down.

"Sigh," he sighed "That poor girl didn't have the best beginning but thanks to Eren, Grisha, and Karla, she has had a good life to this day." Oak said to no one as he was walking to his lab.

As he was passing by many of his assistant researchers were giving him his good morning greetings and he respectfully and kindly replied back with a good morning too.

As he was walking to his lab his mind drifted off, again, to his grandson Gary. Over the years, after he apologized to Ash, Gary had grown a little more exuberant, was the word Oak used to describe his grandson now.

Gary was no longer overly arrogant, he was still a little arrogant but not over the top, and for some strange reason started to always scream, at random times, about the "power of youth." Oak had no idea what that meant but he saw that his grandson had changed for the better with him not bullying or billeting the other children anymore. In fact, nowadays Gary would motivate other children to try better and he even got a small cheerleader group following him around. Whenever Gary would fail at something, he promised he would do better and try again until he did it. The most interesting part of Gary's change was his relationship with Ash. They were "friends" to a degree, but Gary one day told Oak that he had declared Ash to be his "eternal rival." Ever since that day Gary always tried to outshine Ash in whatever way he could in being at school, the corral, Pallet Town, even in some certain aspects of their bodies, with all the contests they did.

Oak gave a small laugh at this interesting change in his grandson and remembered the current score was in Ash's favor with 50 wins (Ash) 49 wins (Gary).

"What an interesting grandson I have," Oak mused to himself.

As he was remembering Ash and Gary's rivalry, he started remembering how Ash had been a great help here in the corral. How Ash was loved by all the Pokémon, especially a certain "unique" snake, and the elderly of Pallet Town.

"He is going to be missed allot," Oak said to himself.

As Oak was continuing to walk, he had reached the door to his lab and then went in. Oak walked to a small platform that had three Poke balls on it, that were the three starters that were given to all beginning trainers. He then got the three Pokeballs and touched the release button on all of them for the Pokémon to come out so that he could give one final checkup.

In front of him Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle appeared in a flash of light. Then Oak started to speak to them.

"Alright you three, today is the day that beginning trainers are going to come and choose one of you as their starter. Understand?" Oak told the Pokémon who nodded, and Oak continued after their nod "Alright now I am going to do one last checkup on you guys just to make sure everything is okay with you."

The Pokémon nodded again, and Oak began his last check up on them before Eren, Mikasa, Gary, and Ash came to get their starters. As Oak was doing this, he felt proud at how Ash, Gary, Mikasa, and even Eren were able to graduate at the top of their class an therefore the one who were chose by Oak and the local school committee to get their starters first, the other children would have to wait until Oak got another batch of starters for him to give them. At first there was a dilemma because there were only three starters and four soon to be trainers that graduated at the top of their class, but Oak already had a plan on how to deal with that. The committee wanted to know Oak's plan, but he refused to tell them saying it was a surprise, so they decided to trust the old Professor and let him handle it.

After a few more check ups Oak was finally done and spoke to the Pokémon again.

"Okay you all seem to be in perfect health," Oak said and after the few happy growls he heard from them he continued "Hehe Okay now I want you to behave yourselves with the new trainers that are going to come in. Also, I want to wish all of you the best of luck on your journey with your trainer. Remember your trainer will not only be your master but your friend as well and his/her team will be your family. Become the strongest you can and remember to have fun. I expect to hear great things from all of you in the future."

The three Pokémon simply smiled and nodded at the good Professor, and soon after Oak returned them to their PokeBalls and then put them down on the platform where he originally got them from.

After giving a smile to the three PokeBalls, Oak pressed another bottom in the Platform and a fourth PokeBall came out the platform.

Oak picked up the PokeBall and then looked at it in sadness before speaking "I hope he can help you come out of your shell. I know he is the only one who will be able to help you. All I hope is you let him in," Oak Said to the unknown Pokémon inside the PokeBall. He then put it back on the platform and after doing that he checked the clock he had in his lab.

"Oh my, its almost time for those four to come here and get their starters," Oak said at seeing the time.

"I must wake Gary up if he doesn't want to sleep i-" Oak almost finished but stopped when he heard many foots rumbling outside his lab.

"Sigh" Oak sighed and simply began walking out his lab.

Once he got outside he saw what was causing the ruckus and it was none other than his grandson Gary riding a Tauros stampede on top of the main herd leader all the while screaming about his "springtime of youth was just beginning and that how he was going to be the greatest Pokémon master ever."

Oak sighed again and then gave out a whistle and soon after his Arcanine and Charizard were next to him.

"How did that happen?" Oak questioned his fire Pokémons who simply shrugged their shoulders.

"I could have guessed as much… very well you know the drill," Oak said to his Pokémon who nodded again.

Aracanine immediately darted off to follow the heard and he quickly got in front of all of them. Gary saw Arcanine and began speaking to him.

"Ahh my dear Grandpas' Arcanine are you here to run with us too and experience our burning flames of youth!" Gary yelled to Arcanine.

Arcanine simply ignored Gary and after getting a few feet in front of the stampede of Tauros, he let out a huge Roar that stopped all the Tauros in their tracks but the sudden momentum stopping, Gary was sent off flying.

"Ahhhhhh!" Gary screamed but was soon caught by Oak's Charizard.

Charizard simply huffed in annoyance at his trainer's grandson. He, out of nowhere, began to do this morning routine of riding the stampede of Tauros and even ride a few of the Ryhorns in the corral an it was always his and Arcanines job to stop him from getting himself hurt.

"Ahh Charizard thank you very much for catching me. I know I can always count on you to catch me," Gary said to the old Charizard with a sincere smile on his face.

Charizard gave a simple smirk in return to the exuberant boy. No matter how annoying he was, Charizard could never get tired of him. Him and that child always made the corral lively. As Charizard was taking Gary to his Grandfather, Gary was talking his ears off about the "springtime of their youths." Charizard had no idea what the boy meant by that and simply paid no attention to him, Gary did not even notice Charizard was not paying attention to him and continued talking to him. After a few minutes Charizard had brought Gary to his grandfather.

"Gary how many times have I told not to do that? You will get hurt if you continue that. Its only thanks to Arceus that you haven't hurt yourself," Oak told his grandson.

"Thanks for your support Gramps!" Gary said to his Grandfather while giving him a thumbs ups and a toothy smile that gave a shine because of the suns oncoming rays.

"I wasn't- you know what forget it just, come inside so we can eat breakfast and for you too get ready for your journey. You begin your journey today Afterall," Oak said to his Grandson.

"That's right today I begin my great Pokémon journey with my soon to be starter and we'll both, and with my team, be the strongest ones out there!" Gary said with pride and confidence.

"That is good to hear, now come on let's go inside," Oak said before starting to walk away with his grandson following behind.

As they were leaving both Arcanine and Charizard had left around the corral to be with the Charmeleon/Charmander pack and with the Growlithe puppies respectively.

Gary had noticed that both Fire Types had left and then tugged on the coat of his Grandfather to get his attention.

"What is it Gary?" Oak said to Gary as he stopped to listen to his grandson.

"Um Gramps I just want to say I'm sorry," Gary said shyly.

"For what?" Oak was confused with Gary's statement.

"For going on my Pokémon Journey," Gary said again with his head down.

"Why would you be sorry for going on your Pokémon journey?" Oak said genuinely confused at Gary.

"Because I will be leaving you here alone," Gary said as a small blush formed on his face.

Oak then put the pieces together on why Gary was sorry and was touched by Gary's thoughtfulness towards him.

"Gary there is nothing to be sorry about. You have to go on your journey, and I will not stop you." Oak told the young boy in front of him.

"I-I just do-don't wa-want yo-you to be a-alone." Gary said as small tears were falling from his eyes.

Oak was touched by this again and quickly brought Gary into a Grandfatherly hug before saying "Gary don't worry about it. I won't be alone, I have all the Pokémon I take care of here, my workers, my Pokémon, everyone in Pallet Town, even Delia and Karla. They always visit me to make sure I'm eating and are even in charge of the small diner where all my workers go to eat. So, don't worry Gary I won't be alone."

"Re-really?" Gary asked wanting to make sure.

Oak released Gary off the hug to look at him in the face, after wiping his tears away, and saying "Of course, besides you'll always call me, won't you?"

"Yeah! I wouldn't even dream of not calling from every Pokémon Center in Kanto! I will always keep you informed on my journey!" Gary told his Gramps.

"That's good too hear and that's all I ask. Now come on let's go home. I think our food is done." Oak said to his grandson.

"Yeah!" Gary said but then go another Blush in his face "Umm Gramps."

"Yes Gary?" Oak replied back.

"Ca-can I ho-hold yo-your ha-hand on-one la-last ti-time li-like whe-when I wa-was a li-lit-little ki-kid?" Gary stuttered with an evident blush on his face.

"Of course, you can Gary. I am your Grandfather after all, and besides no matter how old you get you will always be my Gare-Bare," Oak said while giving out a small laugh at the end because the blush on his grandson's face had increased to the point a tomato would be ashamed at how red he was.

"Graaaammmppss!" Gary moaned to his Grampa who simply gave another smirk.

"What?" Oak asked innocently.

"I told you to not call me that in public someone might hear you." Gary said

"Oh, but there isn't anyone around us." Oak said while looking around.

"It's the principal!" Gary said.

"So, I'm not allowed to call my adorable grandson by his favorite Nickname. Oh, Gary how you wound this poor old man's heart," Oak said while grabbing his chest in "Pain."

"Graaammpps!" Gary said as his face was getting impossibly red.

"Hehe it was always so easy to tease him," Oak thought to himself.

"Alright Alright, I'm done Gary. I don't want your head to overheat. Now let's go." Oak said while stretching out his hand for Gary to hold on too it.

Gary, still with the blush on his face, grabbed his grandfather's hand but hen Oak spoke suddenly "who's still my little Gare-Bear?"

"Ga-Gary i-is Grampy," Gary said as the blush on his face intensified.

Oak simply laughed at that and began heading into the house for them to eat.

**XXX **

Delia Ketchum had just barely woken up and was heading straight for the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her son and her.

"I can't believe I overslept on Ashy's most important day." Delia said after yawning.

"I bet he would never let me live it down if he found it," Delia said again to herself.

As she was walking to the kitchen Delia reminiscent of how prepared Ash was for his journey. After many chores he did around the house and with all the elderly too, and his allowance Ash had gathered enough money to buy everything he needed for a month's worth of Traveling. After that he would have earned more money after battling all the trainers he would come across.

Ash never asked for money from the elderly or the people he helped around in Pallet Town or even from her, but they all insisted he took it and Ash gratefully accepted all of it and saved it to buy everything he would need.

As a matter of fact, he and Delia had even gone the week before today to Celadon City to go shopping in their Department store, the biggest and most popular one in Kanto, for them to buy everything he needed and buy they did.

They were able to buy everything he would need and thanks to Professor Oak's Alakazam they were able to teleport everything back to Pallet Town.

"The wonders of Teleportation," Delia mused to herself.

Then she remembered how they had fit and cataloged everything into Ash's backpack.

"Thank Arceus for containment storages otherwise all those things wouldn't have fit in his backpack." Delia said.

Delia knew her son was ready, and she would give him a big Breakfast for him to go with all the energy he can. She would miss him but knew she couldn't stop him from going. But he had promised that he would always call her when he could, and she knew Ash would keep his promise.

"Enough thinking about that I don't want to get emotional," Delia said to herself.

As Delia was heading closer to the kitchen, she began to smell something delicious coming from it.

"Did I leave something on? Or did I wake up earlier and put something on and I just forgot about it?" Delia said as the smell became greater and more delicious to her.

"No, I couldn't have, so who might be cooking at this time? I'm sure Ashy is still asleep." Delia said.

Delia started to get worried that someone had broken in into her house and was using her kitchen without her permission. So, she took out a frying pan from out of nowhere so she could hit whoever was at her kitchen. (**A/N: I don't even know where she got it from, and I wrote the dam chapter) **

As Delia was slowly walking to her kitchen with her trusty frying pan in hand, the smell was starting to become more intoxicating good and Delia could start to feel her knees buckling and drool coming out her mouth just by the sheer smell.

"Delia focus. No time for this," Delia thought to herself as she gently slapped her cheeks.

Once Delia regained control, she started to get closer to her kitchen. Once she was just next to the entrance, she stood side to it and slowly peeked her head to see who was using it.

To her great surprise it was Ash along with her Kirlia, Happiny, and Gardevoir cooking what seemed to be a egg dish. **(A/N: Yes, Delia has those Pokémon, not Gardevoir, deal with it, I won't leave her alone) **

Delia was surprised to see Ash awake so early, since she thought he would still be asleep. Her surprise ended as soon as it came because she realized Ash was just someone who would do something like this.

"He might have even woken up before Charizard's roar and did all of this," Delia thought to herself.

As she was watching Ash, she was seeing how much her son had changed over the years. Ash had gained a little muscle with all the chores he's being doing and also because of the manual labor he's being doing at the corral. Ash's hair has also grown a little longer to the point he had to use a ponytail to hold it back together. In fact, Ash's hair was almost as long as Delia's. Delia then remembered when she asked Ash if he wanted her to cut his hair and him saying no. Then a laugh came to her when Ash gave her the reason on why not too cut his hair. He simply liked it long because he thought it made him look cool. **(A/N: He is still a kid remember that) **

"What an interesting kid you gave me Lord Arceus," Delia said to herself as she was watching her son cook.

As she was watching him cook, she thought about all the times her son cooked for her and sometimes Professor Oak. For some strange reason, that Delia couldn't fathom, her son's cooking was always sooooooo goooood, it always made her knees buckle and always tore her clothes off, in her mind obviously. Delia after finding out how good her son's cooking is started taking him to the small dinner, she and Karla owned for him too cook the meals that day.

"I still can't believe how much money we made that day," Delia said quietly to herself.

Ash, along with the Pokémon, were completely oblivious to Delia's presence as Ash continued too cook and the Pokémon helping him.

Delia watched as her son was making an omelet in the pan, and Happiny was there cheering him on. Kirlia was on a stool whipping some sort of red sauce next to Ash while he dipped his finger occasionally, too make sure it was good and then giving her a head pat afterwards.

Delia then gave a sad smile when she watched Gardevoir clumsily put the dishes on the table before falling face first to the ground. Thankfully Kirlia stopped the plates from breaking as she held them up with her Psychic powers and soon after Ash thanking her. She then watched how Ash stopped for a moment, leaving Happiny in charge since for some odd reason she was a freakishly strong little Pokémon, and went too Gardevoir to comfort her as she was beginning to cry from falling again and being clumsy. She watched in silence at the interaction that was coming.

After Gardevoir picked herself up and was on her knees, she began to cry a little for always messing everything up. Why couldn't she be like her big sisters Kirlia and Happiny. They were so perfect with her big sister Happiny being super strong and her big sister Kirlia being a master at her Psychic and Fairy energy. **(A/N: Wait for it it's coming soon) **

Then here she was always so clumsy and dense and messing everything up even something as easy as setting up the plates in the table. She tried, believe her she did, but she just couldn't understand her body, it was so weird in her own words.

She remembered when she was little and had her mommy and daddy with her but then being taken away by some mean people and mean rats and dogs and ghosts. She remembered being in a cage and then being injected with some strange liquid by some strange white coated humans, not the old man he was nice. She remembered growing up a little bit after a big glow occurred where she was. She also remembered how strange her new taller body was and how she could not move. Then she remembered the men talking and then injecting her again with another liquid that made her scream in pain. She remembered how horrible it felt when her body started changing again and this time became the one, she was today. She didn't know why she was so tall and looked like her mommy when she was just barely little a few hours ago. She remembered how scared and confused she was at her new body and couldn't move at all. How the mean people forced her to stand, being unsuccessful at it, and then falling down and then the men kicking her to stand up, but she just couldn't! She then remembered the most horrible pain she had ever felt in her life. One day those mean men had taken her out of her cage and had put a weird looking stone on her neck, while in front of her was another dressed up man but this time there was a huge red R on his chest. She thought at first that the stone was a gift for her but then saw that the man also had a similar stone on his wrist. She remembered being so confused at seeing that but then feeling the most unimaginable pain she had ever felt when her stone and the men's one began to get bright and then light shooting off both stones and touching in the middle of that room, after the man had called out something. She remembered how her body was being forced to change again but this time the pain was unimaginable but this time it wasn't only physical but mental too. Her body was changing yet again, and it hurt her so much that she passed out from the pain. Before passing out she remembered the men saying "useless" "another failed one" "lock her back in."

A shudder passed thru Gardevoir at she remembered how she got out of that horrible place. She remembered waking up days later but still in pain, but her body had returned to the way her mommy looked. She then remembered how she cried for her mommy and daddy but got no answer, so she cried herself to sleep that night. Then she remembered that horrible night where she escaped that place.

**(A/N: Flashback and a little dark/M Rated so skip ahead if you want) **

(**Nighttime) **

Gardevoir was laid in a corner of the cage she was in, in a fetal position. Her cheeks were puffed out so much because she had cried and cried until she had literally cried herself to sleep.

Even as Gardevoir was sleeping small tears were still falling from her eyes all the while mumbling for her parents.

"_Mommy, Daddy" _Gardevoir said in her sleep.

The entire room was filled with caged Pokémon from all the regions but the most distinguishable form about them was how utterly broken and defeated they all looked. There was no life in them and just stayed there waiting for whatever the men were going to do with them.

In one cage there were a pack of Rattata that were eating the corpse of a Raticate that had died. On another there was a Dratini that was banging its head on the bars with all the might it had and not stopping even if its head was dripping with blood and its small horn being torn off. On another there was Ursaring cradling the bodies of her two cub Teddiursas who had died of starvation. One more had a Rosarade with both of its petal appendages gone after she had eaten them out of pure hunger. There were many of these cages all around Gardevoir.

Gardevoir had no idea how she got here. All she remembered was being born, her mommy and daddy looking at her. Then a huge explosion occurring, her mommy holding her tightly to her, her daddy dashing outside to see what was going on, then she remembered hearing a scream. Gardevoir could remember feeling the fear rolling of her mommy. Then she remembered a bunch of fire breathers, purple little rodents, ghosts, and void users. She remembered she and her mother disappearing but still being chased down by those mean creatures. She remembered how hard her mommy tried to protect her and cover her with her body from all those lights that were heading towards them. She remembered how her mommy was thrown to the ground by dark rings that had hit her in the back. She remembered her mommy given her a smile and telling her everything would be alright. Then she remembered a dark claw coming out of her mommy's chest and she spitting out red stuff from her mouth. She remembered her mommy falling to the floor next to her and telling her to run away before not saying anything anymore. Gardevoir had no idea why her mommy was not moving, and she did not know what run away meant so she slowly crawled to her mommy and slowly shaking her to wake up. (**A/N: Remember she's barely hatched so she won't know anything) **

Gardevoir did not understand why her mommy was not moving even after she cried, she didn't move to comfort her, she was just there still. Then she remembered those mean creatures getting close too her and she hides behind her mommy, and her daddy never appearing again. The creatures stopped but then she almost gaged at a stinking scent that was starting to appear. She remembered seeing a man with a dark blue hair and covered in a garment that covered most of his body except his head and alongside him was a weird purple smelly blob. The man watched her and her mommy before speaking.

"Is it dead?" the man asked to the other men that were there.

"Yes, sir. We were able to knock her down with a combined Dark Pulse from the Houndour and finished it off with a Shadow Claw to the heart from the Weavile HQ sent us," the man said to the blue haired man while saluting him.

"What about the Gallade?" said the blue haired man.

"Didn't even know what hit him sir. When it came out it was immediately bombarded with Dark Pulse, Shadow Balls, Razor Leaves, and was finished after Weavile used his Metal Claw to the Gallade's neck instantly killing him," the man said.

"Good work men," the man said before looking at the Weavile "You are a bloodthirsty little monster, aren't you?"

The Weavile didn't respond and simply looked at the ground with a dead look in its eyes.

"It is to be expected after knowing what they do to you in the labs. Man, that Namba is one sick bastard," the blue haired man said.

Gardevoir had no idea what was going and what those men were talking about but got scared when the blue haired man began looking at her.

"What about that one?" the blue haired man said to the other men while looking at her.

"I think that one is the offspring of the Gardevoir and Gallade. Do you want us to kill it or capture it sir?" the man questioned his superior.

The man though a little bit before replying "Capture it. I think Zager will have a use for that one. He said he needed a newborn to try out that weird serum of his to see if it worked. Besides we also need a test subject for the Mega Evolution program and this one's final from should do the trick. It's a shame we had to kill the parents, but it had to be done, they were so independent and strong willed; that would have never worked. This one is still a newborn and its mind will be easily to manipulate" the blue haired man said all the while staring at Gardevoir.

"As you wish sir," the man saluted before speaking to a weird bug with mushrooms on its back "Paras use Sleep Powder on it."

The Paras then shake its mushrooms on its back and released a green powder that hit Gardevoir making her go asleep. The last thing she remembered before sleeping was being picked up and then being thrown into a bag. Once she woke up she was in this weird place.

All of this was going thru Gardevoir's mind as she was sleeping and crying. She did not want this, all she wanted was her mommy and daddy, and to go home, and to be little again and not so tall. She did not understand her body and hated it for it.

Then she was woken up when her cage started to open up and one of those black clothed men with the red R on their chest came in. She was scared because the man was looking at her funny from her toes to her head.

"Man, I've been waiting for this since they evolved you," the man said as he was looking at her.

Gardevoir did not understand what the man was talking about and just started to back away from him. The man saw this and immediately grabbed her from her wrist so hard he almost broke it before dragging her out of her cage.

Gardevoir was starting to get more scared and was beginning to fight the man but she just couldn't, the man was just so strong, and she was so weak from that strange transformation, so he just let him drag her wherever he wanted. She thought she was just going for another test and be injected with something.

That was not the case as the man had dragged her into a room with a bed in it. After she was brought in, the man immediately pushed her onto the bed. Gardevoir was getting more scared as she was thrown onto the bed and then the man beginning to undress himself until he was naked.

Gardevoir did not know what was going on and started to back away from the man as he was getting closer to her. The man seeing this grabbed Gardevoir by her legs and began dragging her to him. Gardevoir did not like this and began flailing around in hope to release herself from the man's grip. One of her legs must have hit the man because he slapped her very hard on the face.

"That hurt you Fucking Bitch! I'm going to enjoy this so much!" the man yelled at Gardevoir after slapping her.

Gardevoir began to cry because he had hit her so hard that blood started to drip from her mouth. That did not deter the man and continued to drag Gardevoir to him.

"Man, this is going to be so much fun. man I'm going to fuck a Pokémon and a Gardevoir at that, and one as hot as you nonetheless," the man said as he was beginning to touch Gardevoir's legs.

"Ever since they evolved you, I wanted to do this. Your just so Fucking hot and with that innocent mind of yours this is going to be even better," the main said as he was beginning to drag his hand to Gardevoir's thigh.

Gardevoir's legs were beginning to shake because of how scared she was. She did not know what the man was talking about and didn't get why the man was touching her legs and thigh, but she didn't like it but was just to weak to continue fighting.

"I've always been into PokeFilia and the one I always wanted to fuck was a Gardevoir and now I finally can and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me. I am the only one here at this time and everyone has left. So, your all mine for tonight," the man said with a lustful smile on his face.

Gardevoir was beginning to shake and cry more but the man continued to touch her and continued to drag his hand up her inner thigh. Gardevoir eyes opened in shock at what the man was doing and with the little strength she had left she kicked him on the face with her other leg.

The man was sent flying off the bed by this and Gardevoir immediately tried to run to the door to escape this, but it was locked. Gardevoir tried and tried to break it open but she just did not have enough energy left in her.

"Hehehe you think I didn't lock the door first before I brought you here? I know you don't have all the powers you normally get when you evolve because we forced your evolution onto you," the man said before screaming at her "You're a Fucking baby Ralts in the body of a fully evolved Gardevoir!"

"There is nothing you can do, you have no attacks of a Gardevoir and all you have is a Fucking Growl attack, but I was a little surprised by that kick but hey I like them feisty," the man continued.

Gardevoir had no idea what the man was talking but once she realized she couldn't get out thru the door she ran to a corner of the room and planed to continue too run around the room until the man tired out and she could hit him with whatever she could find.

"Hoho you think you can get away from me that easy? Well your wrong you bitch" the man said before taking out a small bottle with a pinkish liquid in it.

"I thought I wouldn't have to use this, but I don't have a choice. Once this is sprayed all over you, you will be begging me to fuck you endlessly and since you're a Pokémon you wont die from it like human girls do," the man said to Gardevoir.

Gardevoir did not understand what the liquid was but it smelled funny to her. The man, in Gardevoirs distraction, opened the bottle up and then sprayed all the liquid the bottle had onto Gardevoir.

Gardevoir did not understand why the man had sprayed the pink liquid onto her but then she stopped and started to feel weird. Then Gardevoir vision started to become blurry and her head was spinning allot and for some strange reason Gardevoir's body was becoming unbearably hot, and she was starting to Ache in her private area. Gardevoir was getting even more scared because she did not know what was going on with her body. Her body was starting hurt her and when she looked at the man, he was almost salivating at seeing her like that.

"Yes, now your mine you innocent little bitch. Those _Attract _pheromones should be working their magic now. Hehehe I'm going to show the wonders of a human dick," the man said to Gardevoir as he was able to grab her again and throw her back to the bed.

Gardevoir couldn't take how hot her body had gotten and her lower area hurt her allot too. The man didn't care as he was beginning to lick Gardevoir's stomach area and was slowly getting close to her chest area.

"Too bad you don't have tits, that would have been more awesome," the man said as he was beginning to lick Gardevoir's chest area.

Gardevoir was crying yet again because she did not want this, but her body just wouldn't listen to her. It was getting hotter by the minute and her lower area ached more and more.

"Well then let's get this started the," the man said before grabbing Gardevoir by her legs and then spreading them open.

Gardevoir was shaking with fear at this point at what the man was about to do but she just couldn't fight him. The man's membrane suddenly got up and he was putting it close to her entrance.

Gardevoir did not want this she was so scared, so confused, so tired, so weak, so sad, so angry, so frustrated, so she dig deep within herself to find anything that would help her out of this situation.

As the man was about to penetrate her Gardevoir found an energy, she didn't know she had, and manifested it upon the man to stop him. Gardevoir yelled a mighty scream in the shape of hearts to the man that pushed him away until he impacted with the wall. (**A/N: Disarming Voice) **

Gardevoir and the man where both shocked at this but the man was furious at Gardevoir.

"How dare you strike me you stupid creature! I am going to fuck you so bad until you yell my name in pleasure in your Pokémon tongue! Come on out Golbat and help me subdue this Bitch!" the man said in anger.

In a flash of light Golbat appeared waiting patiently for its master's orders.

Gardevoir had had enough of this and dig deep within herself one last time to try to find something that would help her escape from this once and for all.

"Alright Golbat use-" before the man could finish Gardevoir started glowing and then she suddenly disappeared.

"Shit she used Teleportation to escape" the man cursed, "I must find her otherwise the boss is going to kill me."

Then the man dressed himself up and went into another room and got many PokeBalls and then released all the Pokémon that were inside. Out of the pokeballs came out a Rattata, Houndour, Poochyena, Sableye, two Mightyena, three Haunters and one Cacturne. They all waited patiently for the man's orders.

"Gardevoir has just escaped. She shouldn't be too far away from here, but we must not let her reach Rustboro otherwise our location will be compromised. All of you find her and bring her back by any means necessary. I'll use my Golbat too look for her too. Now go!" the man said to the Pokémon in front of him. They all headed out to find the Gardevoir. The man then started walking outside with his Golbat after grabbing an electric baton and putting on a coat he had.

"You will not get away from me you bitch. I will find you and when I do you will be completely mine," the man said as he was walking into the snow-covered woods around the lab.

**(A/N: Somewhere in the forest) **

Gardevoir appeared again but this time she was no longer in the lab but was in a type of forest. She didn't know where she was, but she didn't care she was no longer in that horrible place and she was happy. She didn't even care that her body was still so hot, that's how happy she was.

Gardevoir leaned in on a tree that was close by to try to relax a little bit. She didn't know how she appeared here, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to escape that place and the man and something in her was released that allowed her that escape. Soon Gardevoir felt snow touching her skin and then noticed that it was snowing under a full moon. It was also getting cold but she couldn't feel it because of how hot her body was.

Gardevoir was immediately taken out of her short break when she heard rustlings around the forest Area. Then she heard barking, growls, and grunts from all around the forest. Gardevoir knew that wasn't the local inhabitants, so she began to force her body to move so she could hide.

Gardevoir tried to find anywhere to hide but she just continued to hear those noises getting closer to her.

Gardevoir was so tired that her body simply gave out on her and fell down on the snow-covered floor. Gardevoir tried to will her body to move but it just wouldn't listen to her commands. She tried and tried to no avail and simply gave up and just laid there waiting for the inevitable to happen. As the noises and the man were getting closer to her, she looked one last time at the moon in the sky.

"_Somebody, anybody, please save me" _she said to anybody who could hear her but loosing hope as no one answered.

Gardevoir was slowly being covered by the falling snow.

As her hopes were being crushed, she heard a faint young voice saying "Hello, are you okay?"

**(A/N: End of Flashback) **

All this was going thru Gardevoir's mind as she was slowly picking herself up. She hated being so clumsy and dense. Her daddy, big sisters, and Grand mommy were always so good at everything and then here she was ruining everything, but her daddy, big sisters, and Grand mommy never got angry with her and always gave her a smile and told her it was okay. She loved all of them, especially her daddy. They were all so nice to her and always helped her when she couldn't do something. She had a wonderful and loving family so she always tried to do a good job at everything she could.

Then suddenly she felt a hand petting her head and she turned around too see it was her daddy smiling at her with that loving smile he always had on his face for her.

"There there Yuki, daddy is here and he's not mad at you," Ash said to the now identified Gardevoir named Yuki. (**A/N: Nickname I chose for her, always liked that name) **

Yuki just stared at the smiling form of her Daddy and immediately tackled him into a hug with her face in his chest.

Ash didn't mind since this was a custom from her "daughter."

"Hehe, who would have thought I would be a father at the age of 10," Ash said as he continued to pet Yuki's head.

Delia, Kirlia, and Happiny just looked at the scene with a small smile on their faces.

They all knew that Yuki viewed Ash as her daddy and that she loved him as daughter would love her father. Thy also knew she loved them very much, but Ash held a special place in her heart. She was so clingy and dependent of Ash; she couldn't be at least 1 hour away from her daddy; so, it always was so difficult to keep her from going to Ash's school and her being there all day. After Ash and Delia, with Happiny and Kirlia with them, talked to her she agreed that she would wait for Ash when he came from school every day and to not go to his school to be there with him all day.

Delia gave a smile by remembering how Yuki always greeted Ash when he came from school.

Yuki always greeted Ash by tackling him into a hug the moment he stepped thru the door and burying her face in his chest. After Ash would come home Yuki would not leave his side no matter how hard the three other females tried too remove her from him. Ash didn't mind and just let it be

Yuki would eat alongside Ash, would try too help him cook, take care of the garden with him, watch him doing his homework, being with him when he went to visit the elderly of Pallet Town, sometimes going to the corral with him, even bathing with him!

As Ash figured out, Yuki saw no problem and taking a bath with her daddy because Ash was her daddy and she wanted her daddy to be the only one to shower her. Everyone tried to dissuade Yuki of this, but she wouldn't budge, and, in the end, they just let it happen.

So, every time Ash would take a shower, she would follow him for him to shower her. Delia could always hear the laughter of Yuki whenever she went to give Ash his dry clothes. She one time, out of curiosity, peeked in to see why Yuki was always laughing and what she saw made her laugh a little.

Her normally cool, calm, and collected son was making funny faces and making bubbles with the soap for Yuki and she would have a blast at seeing Ash's funny faces and pop the bubbles. She also saw how Ash scrubbed her back, even thou he was smaller than her, and she enjoying every minute of it.

Not only would Yuki follow Ash into the shower, but she would also always sneak into his bed at night and snuggle close to him. Even though Yuki, Kirlia, and Happiny were supposed to sleep with Delia, Yuki always sneaked in the middle of the night to go to sleep with Ash. No matter how hard they tried to prevent that Yuki always found a way.

It came to the point where they all had to know why Yuki always did that. One-night Kirlia, Delia, and Happiny decided to stay awake a bit longer right after Yuki fell asleep to see why she did that. After Yuki fell completely asleep the three females just stared at her to see what caused her to leave to Ash. After a few minutes they saw that Yuki would begin to tremble, flail around a little, start grunting in a negative fashion, and cry a little bit. They could only guess it was a nightmare, and sadly they knew what the nightmare was about. After Yuki's trashing would end, she would wake up and go to Ash's room. Then she would gently move Ash a little bit and then get on his bed and snuggle close to him. At this she would stop the trembling and simply sleep peacefully next to Ash.

After the females finding out about that, and talking to Ash afterwards, they let her sleep permanently in Ash's room. Ash being the kind boy he was didn't mind one bit and let Yuki snuggle to him as many times as she wanted.

However, the line that Ash drew for Yuki was when she tried to go with him in the bathroom when he was going to the restroom to do his business. Ash said no and no matter how hard Yuki tried to convince Ash to let her go inside with him- even bringing out her most power technique in the "Puppy eyes-" but him not relenting. In the end Yuki would wait outside his door, with a storm cloud over her, until Ash came out.

"They are so close, almost as close as Ash and his other friend in the Corral," Delia mused to herself as she watched Yuki still hugging Ash.

Kilrlia and Happiny were thinking the same thing Delia was on the closeness of Yuki and Ash.

They always took care of Yuki when Ash went to school, and they also always tried to help her get used to the body she was forced upon on to early. It was because of Kirlia and Happiny that Yuki had learned how to walk Properly and not fall down so much.

Kirlia was even trying to teach her how to use some of her sealed Psychic/Fairly abilities. Sadly, thou Yuki just couldn't get them because she was still mentally a baby Pokémon, no matter how hard she tried too. That didn't mean that both Kirlia and Happiny wouldn't stop loving their little sister, to them she was their adorable clumsy little sister.

As all this was going on Yuki was still buried deep in her daddy's chest. She loved her daddy very much because he was so nice to her, he gave her delicious food, petted her head, scolded her gently when she did something she shouldn't have, let her take showers with him, let her sleep with him so that bad man wouldn't come in her dreams, but most importantly she loved him because she saved her.

Yuki knew she was taller than her daddy, but she didn't care she always felt safe when she hugged him and when he would let her sleep in his lap. Yuki didn't care that to everyone else her daddy was a "kid" to her daddy was daddy and that was all there is to it. Yuki was scared and shy among any other people that wasn't her family but thru her daddy's and Grand mommy's and big sister's support she was starting to come out of her shell just a little bit more. Yuki loved spending time with those old nice people with her daddy. They always gave her candy, told her stories, and always complimented her by saying how cute she was, so she liked spending time with them like her daddy. Yuki followed her daddy and tried to help him when he was doing chores for the old nice people, but she always messed up with something, but her daddy never got mad at her and just told her to cheer him on and she did. Yuki liked to go to the huge place with all the different Pokémon around because they were also very nice to her and the babies always wanted to play with her. In that huge place she also met that nice old man and the old Psychic who would do her monthly medical and mental checkups. At first, she was scared but her daddy was always there with her during the checkups for her not to be scared anymore.

In that big place Yuki made many friends but held a special place in her heart because that's where she met, officially, her auntie for the first time. At first, she was scared of her because she looked scary with those pointy fangs and those weird colorings around her body, but she gave her a chance after her daddy told her who she was. As it turned out to be that scary looking snake was her daddy's sister. Yuki was surprised that the scary snake was her daddy's sister but then her fear turned into excitement and happiness at meeting her daddy's sister…. her auntie. Her auntie was so nice to her too and would take care of her when her daddy got a little bit busy helping the men and women around. She would play with her and take her to explore all around that big place while introducing her to everyone. She loved her auntie like she loved her Grand Mommy and Big sisters.

To Yuki there was no one better than her daddy, all in all, Yuki loved her daddy very much.

"_Yuki loves daddy allot"_ Yuki said in her mind and the only one hearing her being Kirlia.

Yuki tried so hard to try and master Telepathy from her big sister Kirlia so that she could speak with her daddy and tell him how much she loved him. Yuki hadn't mastered it yet, but she wouldn't give up until she learned it.

Ash guessing what Yuki might be thinking petted her head again and then told her "Yes Yuki daddy loves you too, but you need to get off me otherwise I won't be able to finish cooking breakfast for everyone."

Yuki pouted but ended the hug and got off her daddy.

Ash saw the pout and found it adorable, so he said the following "Good little girl," he said to Yuki but continued with a smile on his face "for being so good I'll give you double the amount in the food."

Yuki was about to pounce again on her daddy but was stopped when her daddy raised up his hand before saying "only if you answer me something."

Yuki tilted her head in confusion, but her daddy's next words made her blush with embarrassment.

"Who is my little snow princess?" Ash said at the blushing Gardevoir.

Yuki had a blush so deep she could give a tomato a round for its money. She hated it when her daddy said those embarrassing things in front of people, including her Grand Mommy and Big sisters. She would always blush a deep red.

The only ones who could be around her when daddy said that was daddy himself and her auntie.

"Hmm guess I won't give you extra servings Yuki," Ash said with a "sad" look on his face.

The three other females just tried to hold in their laughter at the madly blushing Gardevoir.

Yuki's eyes went wide when her daddy said that but she, with all the embarrassment in the world, stepped forward.

"Hmm let me ask again. Who is my little snow princess?" Ash said again to Yuki.

Yuki with a Blush covering her entire head stepped forward and said _"Yuki is daddy's snow princess" _but all Ash and Delia heard was Gardevoir saying her name.

"That's what I thought," he said with a warm smile on his face but continued, this time looking at Kirlia and Happiny, "Now come on you guys we need to finish this up before mom gets up."

They all nodded and at that Ash went back to the stove to finish his cooking.

While he was cooking he told everyone "Okay, Kirlia you set up the plates on the table, Happiny you pass me those spices over there, and Yuki you stand close to me to see how I do this so that you could one day do it. Now come on this needs to be piping hot and ready once mom wakes up otherwise if it waits a little it will cool down and loose its spongy texture. Also, thanks Kirlia for using your Psychic to protect mom's ears from Charizard's roar and preventing her from waking up. I want this to be a surprise for her."

All of them nodded, Kirlia puffed her chest a little bit in pride, and began to do what Ash told them to do.

Delia was touched by this nice gesture from her son and decided to go back to her room to take a shower and then come back so that she could eat her son's wonderful cooking.

As she was walking back to her room, she thought to herself on how a wonderful kid Ash was.

"I should be the one who needed to wake up early so that I could prepare his breakfast and yet he woke up earlier, prevented me from waking up, and made me and the others breakfast," Delia said to herself.

"What a one of a kind kid you gave me Lord Arceus," Delia said as she was getting into her bath to shower her sleepiness away.

After a long relaxing hot shower and then drying herself up and putting clothes on, Delia headed back downstairs to the Kitchen.

Once she got there, she saw that the food had been served and that her son was giving it its final touch with beautiful sauce that he dripped over the egg dish. All the while Yuki seating patiently and Kirlia standing on the chair and Happiny on the table waiting for their serving. At the small noise Ash noticed his mother and greeted her.

"Good morning mom, I hope you had a good sleep" Ash told her.

"Yes, I had a wonderful sleep Ashy, but what are you doing awake so early and making me breakfast, nonetheless? You know I'm the mom and be the one who should be doing this instead of you?" Delia asked Ash with fake anger.

"Hehe sorry it's just that I couldn't sleep that much at how excited I was for today," Ash said sheepishly.

"Oh, right today you start your journey." Delia said but then looked at Ash and saw how handsome he looked.

"I can see that your already dressed up and good to go then," Delia asked as she was looking at her son's clothing

"Yeah, what do you think of my clothing mom?" Ash told her mom as he began modeling himself for her.

Ash was dressed in a black collard shirt with a purple sleeveless shirt over it and was in a pair of Black jeans that had some purple lines that went from his waist to his shoes. For the shoes he had a pair of black and purple sneakers. But the most distinguishable part of Ash's clothing was the black, with purple and yellow marks, hooded trench coat he was wearing. His hair was neatly combed back and was held together by his ponytail. (**A/N: Yes, Ash has an awesome hooded trench coat, deal with it and no in mine he has no cap**

All in all, Ash looked really cool and a little badass, if she said so herself.

"He's going to scare many trainers away," Delia thought to herself.

"So?" Ash asked his mom.

"You look wonderful honey. But isn't it going to be summer in a few more weeks? I can understand for the winter but why are you wearing a trench coat for the summer? Won't you get hot under it?" Delia asked her son.

"Way ahead of you mom," he said before revealing the inside of his coat to her, "You see mom, I took out the warm cloth that was inside of it so it would not warm me extra in the summer. Once winter hits I'll put it back in and that will keep me warm in the cold weather. Besides I had it specifically made to be weather resistant for my journey. So, no matter in which type of weather I find myself in" he said while touching his coat "this thing will resist. Besides don't I look awesome on it?"

"You certainly do look awesome Ashy," Delia said to her son who gave a smile in return to her. The Pokemon in the room completely agreeing with Delia and Yuki saying in her mind _"Daddy always looks cool and awesome." _

"Thank you, mom. Now come on let's eat before the food gets cold," Ash told his mom as he was getting three plates filled with PokeFood.

As Delia sat down, she began staring at her food and admire it before grabbing a spoon nearby and touching it with the spoon. The spoon literally bounced from how bouncy the egg dish was.

"Ashy honey what is this?" Delia asked her son as she was still in awe at how spongy the dish was.

"It's an Egg souffle mom," Ash told her as he was putting the Poke food on the plates for the Pokémon. **(A/N: Egg Souffle from food wars) **

"Oh," was all Delia could say. She had seen Egg Souffles in her life but not one as spongy as the one her son had made.

"How did you come up with it Ashy?" Delia told her son.

"To be honest I don't know it just came to me while I was showering," Ash said to his mom.

Delia didn't question any further and just waited for her son to come back so that they could eat all together.

After a few seconds more passed Ash came back to the table but this time with three plates filled with the world renowned Kalos Poke Puffs.

Ash had heard about the PokePuffs from a little Kalos girl that had came to Pallet Town to attend Professor Oak's summer camp. Ever since then he would always make some for Yuki, Kirlia, and Happiny and for the Pokémon in the Corral.

After trying it out the Pokémon loved it and he began to read more on it, since the Kalos girl had left back to Kalos.

He began experimenting and researching what PokePuffs where best for what Pokémon and how delicious and nutritious he could make them.

As Ash was bringing the plates with the PokePuffs to the table, the Pokémon's mouth was beginning to water in excitement at eating the delicious PokePuffs.

Ash decided not to tease them anymore and put the plates in front of them.

"As the Kalosians would say, bon appetit" he then gave a gentleman bow before looking at Yuki and saying, "and just like I promised extra servings for my snow princess."

He then put some more of Yuki's favorite PokePuffs on her plate, all the while yelling in her mind _"Yay! Daddy is the best!" _

Soon they all began to eat their food and Delia and Ash began to make small talk about Ash's journey and where he was going. Also, about the team Ash was going to have and how he planned to train them. (**A/N: Not going to say it since I want to keep it a surprise) **

Soon their eyes drifted off to the three Pokémon eating contently next to them but they focused more on Yuki and started remembering how they met her.

**(A/N: Flashback) **

"It's so cool and white outside mom!" 8-Year-old Ash told his mom as he was looking outside, along his first friend, the window of the hotel room Professor Oak had rented them there in Rustboro City.

"It sure is sweetie, but I wonder why is it snowing this time a year? Especially here in Hoenn since it's a mostly hot and humid region?" Delia said as she was looking at the snow covered Rustboro and Petalburg Woods.

"I think I might have a guess?" Oak said as he took his face of the newspaper he was reading.

"What do you think is causing this weather phenomenon Professor?" Ash asked Oak as he and his friend and his mom's attention were on him.

"Well some witness reports say that the legendary bird of Ice Articuno has been seen flying over the skies of Hoenn and have even said that it is resting at the top of Mt Chimney," Oak said to the bewildered Ash and Delia.

"I-is that true Professor?" Delia was the first to ask.

"Who knows? But it would explain this weird cold weather all of Hoenn has being experiencing," Oak said to the mother and son.

"How so Professor?" Ash asked the old professor.

"Well as you both know Articuno is one of the legendary birds of Kanto and master of ice, right?" oak asked and at their nod continued "You see Articuno has complete authority over the ice/coldness element. He is the Physical manifestation of those elements."

"What does that have to do with the weather Professor?" Delia interrupted Oak but he didn't mind and waved it off.

"I was getting to that well you see as legends state: _As it flies through the sky, it cools the air, causing snow to fall. The magnificent, seemingly translucent wings of this legendary bird are said to be made of ice. Wherever it rests snow and blizzards follow it spreading at their master's power." _Oak quoted the legends told about the ice bird.

"So, your saying that Articuno is the cause of the cold weather that is plaguing Hoenn professor?" Ash told the professor with his first friend nodding her head. Delia had left to make hot chocolate for two males and Pokémon.

"Well think about it Ash, Hoenn rarely has snowy weather since its mostly a hot and humid region but then suddenly it gets cold, which is a rare occurrence, and then it begins to snow, which is even rarer, all after these sights of the Ice master in the Hoenn skies. Don't you find it strange?" Oak told the young boy and his friend.

"Well now that I think about it, it's kind of makes sense. But to cover the entirety of the Hoenn region in a blanket of snow by its mere presence? Is it even possible for a single Pokémon to do that Professor?" Ash asked the professor.

"Hehe remember Ash Articuno is no normal Pokémon he is a legendary Pokémon and the legendries, no matter how hard we try to understand them, are still shrouded in mystery. We know nothing about them and all we do know is their names and where they were said to be discovered," Oak said as he began to look at the snow covered Rustboro thru the window.

"But but isn't Articuno mostly part of the Kanto legendary birds? What is it doing in Hoenn?" Ash asked the Professor again.

"As I said my boy the legendary Pokémons are a mystery to us normal humans. We classify the legendary Pokémon from the region where they were first saw and the regions legends upon them but by no means does it mean that they have to stay in that region all the time. The legendary Pokémons could travel all over the regions for all we know" Oak said as he was still watching out the window.

"Wow" Ash simply said with wide eyes with his friend having the same expression as the boy on her face.

"Wow indeed my boy" Oak said with a smile.

"Wait wait wait wait Professor Oak you said that some have sighted Articuno resting on top of Mt Chimney?" Ash told the Professor and at his nod he continued, "Mt Chimney is an active volcano and Articuno is resting on it. Does that mean that Articuno has frozen the magma that is commonly seen there?"

"It is a possibility," Oak thought but continued "as seeing that it may be Articuno resting there, it is possible."

"To freeze magma and make an active volcano dormant by its mere presence… Incredible. Just how powerful is Articuno Professor Oak?" Ash asked the old man.

"Who knows my boy, but we hope to find out one day," Oak told Ash and his friend.

"Okay enough about Articuno and the snow around us! Who wants Hot Cocoa Chocolate?!" Delia asked everyone with three cups and a bowl full of said beverage on the table waiting for them.

"I do!" "That would be nice" and a hiss were her answers.

"Then come and get it before they get cold!" Delia said cheerfully.

The two males and Pokémon headed for the table to get their cups and bowl so they could drink the hot beverage.

Ash and his friend had taken their cup/bowl to where they were sitting and continued to watch outside the window while talking to each other, well ash talking and he not understanding what his friend was saying. Delia and Oak went to the two couches in the small living room to continue their small talk.

As Ash and his friend were staring out the window, Ash could have sworn he saw a strange light coming from the Petalburg forest.

"Did you see that buddy" Ash quietly said to his friend who slightly nodded to Ash.

Ash was going to dismiss it but something in him, the explorer part of himself, told him to go investigate and find out what it was. So, after deciding his next course of action he stood up and went to his mother and the professor, his friend loyally following him.

"Mom can I go outside to see the PetalBurg Woods?" Ash asked his mom.

"Absolutely not mister. Do you know what time it is already? Do you even know how cold it is outside?" Delia told her son.

"I know but it will be just for a little bit and besides its close by. The Petalburg Woods is not that far away. You will even be able too see me from the window," Ash was reasoning with his mom.

"I don't know," Delia said.

"Please mom," Ash said as he brought out his most powerful weapon in the "puppy eyes."

Delia still didn't know if she should let Ash go in this cold night but was beginning to fold at her son's "puppy eyes" but soon after Oak spoke.

"Its okay Delia let him go. If your worried about protection he can take my Charizard with him too keep him warm and for security," Oak said as he pulled out of his coat a worn out PokeBall.

"You brought Charizard Professor Oak?" Delia asked the man.

"Yeah I always bring one of my Pokémon with me whenever I have to travel out of Kanto, just in case anything dangerous comes up" Oak said to Delia.

"See mom with Professor Oak's Charizard I'll be save and warm!" Ash said but then a hiss of protest caught his attention.

"Yes, Yes Girl you also keep me safe" Ash said with a playful roll of his eyes when his friend puffed her chest out in pride.

"So, can you let me go mom please? I will have double protection with Charizard and Azami" Ash said to his mom with the now Azami nodding her head.

"Sigh" she sighed "Okay then but you have to promise me that you will cover yourself with your coat and immediately release Charizard the moment you step out and stay close to him and Azami the whole time, Okay mister?" she then looked at Azami and continued "and I want you to protect my son Azami, Okay young lady?" Delia said with a stern voice to the both of them.

"Yes mam!" Ash said while he and Azami saluted Delia.

That Action brought a small chuckle from Delia and Oak.

"Okay then go put on your coat and jacket and pants before you go outside, Delia said and soon after Ash went to his room to change clothes to a warmer pair, Azami following behind him faithfully.

"Why do you think he wants to go outside professor?" Delia asked the Professor.

"Who knows. He always did like to explore around new places he hasn't seen before. So maybe the exploring bug bit him to see outside" Oak said.

"I guess your right. I just hope he doesn't get in trouble. Trouble always finds a way to find Ash." Delia said with a sigh at the end.

"Don't worry Delia, Ash isn't going far away he's just going to the Petalburg Woods and besides Charizard and Azami are going to be with him. He'll be extra protected and warm," Oak said trying to reassure the worrying mother.

"I guess your right" Delia simply said.

Soon after Ash came back in his winter coat with a jacket underneath, Pants, winter boots, and a red Scarf covering his face.

"All ready and good to go!" Ash said to the old man and his mom.

"Alright let us escort you to the lobby and tell the receptionist to not close the door on you," Oak said to Ash and Azami.

As the small group were heading downstairs, they made small talk and Ash even asked why Gary hadn't come with them. The answer surprised Ash and Delia.

As it turns out Gary was attending Elite Four Fighting Master Bruno's fighting camp alongside Eren. When Ash asked why he would try something so hellish as that training camp Oak simply said, "he said something about his flames of youth needing to explode and to train his body so that he could train with his Pokémon or something like that."

Ash had also taken noticed of Gary's change of temperament ever since his apology for bullying him a few months ago. For some strange reason he did a 180 in turn of personality change. Ash theorized that that is how Gary has always been but he feared of being judge by his peers so he hid his true self and did the arrogant jerk guy routine but when he apologized to him it was like something broke and he let out his true self.

Ever since that day Gary had declared him, he's eternal rival and would constantly challenge Ash to whatever contest he came up with. The current score was in favor of Ash.

Soon their conversation came on why they were in Rustboro city. Oak did not divulge much on that since it was League Business but all he said was that he was having a meeting with the head of the Devon Corporation Derrick Stone and Professor Birch.

Ash asked if he was speaking with Champion Steven, but Oak said that he wasn't, but that Derrick would inform him of whatever he discussed with Birch and Stone.

Ash was a little bummed out at not being able to meet the Hoenn Champion, but he did not let it get to him. So, they continued the small talk until they reached the lobby.

After informing the receptionist of where Ash was going, they went to door.

"Okay mister and lady both of you stay close to Charizard and be back before 11:00 okay?" Delia told Ash and Azami who nodded in understanding.

"Alright let's release Charizard outside," Oak said as he took out Charizard's PokeBall.

As soon as they stepped outside the lobby the cold weather immediately hit them and started shivering, even Ash in his coat and Azami started shivering. Delia and Oak where affected more since they didn't bring with them warmer winter clothes and were just wearing a light jacket and pants.

"O-okay Char-Char-Charizard co-come ou-out," Oak said while shivering. In a flash of light, the gigantic form of Charizard materialized and soon after he's internal heat was warming the people around him and melting the snow too.

Charizard was not even bothered by the snow, that melted even before reaching Charizard's body, or the cold weather around him. All Charizard did was look towards the Northeast and then puff out smoke from its mouth.

"Ahh much better," Oak said in a relived matter as he and Delia and Ash and Azami got closer to him for warmth. Charizard didn't mind and just let them be.

"Okay, Charizard the reason I set you out of your PokeBall is because your going to be the bodyguard of young Ash," Oak said but was cut off by a hiss from Azami but continued, "alongside Azami while he goes to the PetalBurg Woods and I don't even need to say that you will be his heating source for him and Azami for them not to freeze to death. Understood?"

The Charizard looked shortly at the young boy and poison user before looking at his trainer and nodding.

"Good. Anything you want to add Delia?" Oak asked the woman with him.

"Please keep my son and Azami safe and warm Charizard. I'm counting on you" Delia said with a sweet smile to the massive Charizard.

Charizard almost looked offended that the young girl would even think that he would let anything happen to her son and his poison user friend. He simply gave her a thumbs up to reassure her.

"Thank you" Delia said before giving a small bow to Charizard and then speaking to her son "Alright mister and lady, stay close to Charizard and be back before 11:00 okay?"

They both nodded and then turned to Charizard and gave another bow to the elder more powerful Pokémon before saying "We'll be in your care Mr. Charizard."

Delia and Oak giggled and Charizard simply gave a low grunt at Ash's odd way at referring towards Oak's Pokémon.

"Alright we'll be heading off mom, professor. We'll return soon!" Ash said as he and Azami and Charizard were starting down the south Road of Rustboro city to reach the PetalBurg Woods.

"Be careful honey!" Delia said to her son.

"Come back soon my boy!" Oak said as well to Ash and the Pokémon with him.

They stood there for a few minutes before the cold beat them and they had to go inside to not catch a cold.

As Ash was walking down the road of Rustboro he was examining the snow-covered city.

Ash has always found the history of Hoenn very interesting to him. As he had read once that Rustboro is the main hub of industry in the Hoenn region, with the Devon Corporation as its beating heart. Rustboro has was always been the heart of the industrial business of Hoenn, even more these days. The reason why it's the center point of the industrial business of Hoenn was because of all the minerals and stones that surrounded it. Many years ago, Rustboro city was an indominable place to try to conquer because of two main reasons the Metagross colony that lived near by and the arrival of the stone family to it.

The Hoenn region has always been a warning state region with all the different war lords of each city and town fighting for dominance and control of Hoenn. It was said thou that whoever controlled Rustboro would be able to control the rest of Hoenn. Many warlords tried but they couldn't get past the Metagross colony that protected their home. In one event whoever, the warlords of the controlled areas of Slateport, Lillycove, and Dewford combined all their forces to overwhelm the Metagross colony and finally take control of the city.

The cities protectors, of that time, the Shiratori family wouldn't be able to withstand or even fight back the combined forces of those three warlords. Just like the Pebbleman family of Pewter City, the Shiratori family used Rock-type Pokémon to defend the cities from outside invaders. It was only because of the Metagross colony that Rustboro never fell under control of the warring warlords of Hoenn but not even them would have been able to withstand an entire army against them.

The situation was dire but the head of the Shiartori family, Onoki Shiratori, started to gather all the forces he had and was ready to try and fight off the invaders along the Metagross colony. The Shiratori family and the Metagross Colony were not strong enough to repel the invading forces but as the situation looked for a bitter and devastating defeat for the forces of the Shiratori family and Metagross colony, a lonesome figure with silver white hair and a Monstrous Metagross alongside him, showed up in the battlefield.

The man and his Metagross single handedly defeated the combined forces of the invaders and were able to drive them away never to attack Rustboro city again.

The people of Rustboro and the Metagross colony were in awe at the power this man displayed with his Metagross that Onoki and the head Metagross begged for him to stay and protect them since they were so weak and wouldn't be able to defend the city if he left. The man agreed to be the protector of Rustboro city and all its inhabitants. That man was the founder and the head of the famous stone family of Hoenn, Arthur Stone.

Thru out the years the stone family has changed its head, with the current head and president of the Devon Corporation being Derrick Stone. The heir of the stone family is the current champion of Hoenn Steven Stone. The stone family is just as influential as the Wataru clan of Johto, or the Shirona family of Sinnoh. the stone family, with all its brilliant children, changed Hoenn from the war-torn region it was into the modern era. They were the one who defeated the last warlord of Hoenn and created the Ever Grande conference/ Hoenn League with the help of Charles Goodshow. They were able to talk with the rest of the leaders of the different territories and were able to convince them to be part of the League and cooperate with one another. The stone family then created the company that would elevate Hoenn to a global powerhouse with the creation of the Devon Corporation. The Devon Corporation is not only the heart of Rustboro but of Hoenn's industrial market. They were the ones that created, and were too soon mass produced the famous Poke Nav and were even the one's who figured out how to revive the Prehistoric Pokémon from nothing but their fossils. They manufactured all the unique Pokeballs that the Hoenn trainers use and have made their purpose to increase the livings of all the people of Hoenn. As their motto said, "_For all your living needs, we make it all." _The reason why they were also respected among the Pokémon world was because of their partnership/protection of the Metagross colony in Rustboro. Not only are they the protectors of the ones in Rustboro but also around the regions. Many say that there are many Beldum colonies hidden around the regions, but no confirmation has ever been given by the Leagues. Some locations rumored were, Mt Moon of Kanto, Mt Silver of Johto/Kanto, Mt Coronet of Sinnoh, Twist Mountain of Unova, and lastly in Pomace Mountain of Kalos. No rumors or sightings have ever been given for a secret Beldum colony in Alola. No one knows if the rumors are true but if they are the Stone family along with that regions League have done a well job in keeping them safe from Pokémon Poachers. All that were allowed to have a Beldum, if the Beldum didn't choose you, were the Stone Family when they came of Age. The biggest example of this is Champion Steven's Metagross.

Ash then remembered a little bit of the Ever Grande League. The Ever Grande League was not that old in fact, the League was the youngest of the other Leagues. The Ever Grande League was formed after the defeat of the last warlord of Hoenn. Even thou the League is still young it has many powerful trainers and gym leaders as well as the elite four and champion. From what Ash knew the current gym leaders were: Rock type Linda Shiratori for Rustboro city (**A/N: Roxane's mom since she is still young), **Fighting Type Brawly Toki for Dewford Town, Electric Type Wattson Tessen for Mauville City, Fire Type Flannery Asuna for Lavaridge Town, Normal type Norman Maple for Petalburg City, Flying type Winona Nagi for Fortree City, Psychic type Charlotte Iwatami for Mossdeep City (**A/N: Tate and Liza, too young) **and lastly Water Type Juan Adan for Sootopolis City.

Then there were the Elite Four in Dark Type Master Sydney Kagetsu, Ghost type master, and Kanto native, Phoebe Fuyo, Ice type master Glacia Prim, Dragon master and former Hoenn Champion Drake Wataru. Lastly there was the current Hoenn Champion Steel type master Steven Stone, and runner up Wallace Rowan. From what Ash knew Contest king Wallace Rowan was still trying to take Champion Steven's tittle. From what he heard he was getting closer in achieving it.

Ash always found it odd that a well-known Contest Pokémon trainer was trying to become Pokemon champion, but he didn't mind it. Ash believed that you decided how you want to journey and if you wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer/Coordinator then go for it and give it your best shot.

For Ash he was cool staying with just battles and going for the League, but he had nothing against Pokémon Contests, his mother always watched them and the Showcases of Kalos. He would sit for hours watching a contest or a showcase with his mom. Then Ash mind went to how the contest came to be.

From what Ash had read, the Pokémon contest and Showcases were there for many years but were hidden because back then it was just of battle, not making your Pokémon do tricks. That trend went on for many years, but it wasn't until Mr. Contesta invested money to put on the first Pokemon contest show in Hoenn that it really took off. Contesta made a gamble and the gamble paid off by all the wonderful performances that the trainers made. It was because of the great success of Contests in Hoenn that it began to spread to the other regions like Kanto, Johto. Sinnoh were it became prominent. It was in Sinnoh, however, that a new feature of the Contest came to be in the creation of the Capsule PokeBall for very unique entrances after releasing a Pokémon. From what Ash knew of the judging criteria it was first a showcase were the Pokémon made unique moves with their own moves and then the Judges would deliberate, and a total o 8 coordinators would pass on to the next round. The next round was that of battling but with a health bar, where points would be taken off if the other Pokémon did something fancy, and a five minute limit match where if the Pokémon's were knocked out, or the opponent's health bar ran out, or even when the time finished whoever had the most points, would win the match. At the end the winner would be given a contest ribbon, which would be the equivalent of a gym badge, and then-after gathering four more- be able to participate in the Grand festival, which would be the equivalent to the Indigo League tournament.

Ash let out a groan escape his lips when remembered when his mom made him watch the entirety of the Grand Festival with her. Charizard and Azami looked at him quizzically but Ash just waved off their concern.

"It's nothing, I was just remembering something." Ash told both Pokémon.

Charizard and Azami decided to trust Ash's words and just let it be.

Ash had been so lost in thought that he reached the snow-covered PetalBurg Woods without even knowing it.

"Wow when did we get her so fast?" Ash asked the Pokémon with him who just Shrugged at him.

"Okay before we go in, I want to tell you why I wanted to come here," Ash said with a serious face to both Pokémon who got serious the moment they saw Ash's face.

"Okay the reason why we're here is because while me and Azami were watching outside the window, I could have sworn a saw a small flash of light coming from here," Ash said in a serious tone. The Pokémon were listening intently to his every word.

"I don't know if its anything bad or even important, but for some reason I felt the urge to come here and investigate what it was. The reason I did not tell mom or Professor Oak was because if I told them that I wanted to come here just for a light that might have not even appeared, they would have said no." Ash said but then looked at Azami and Charizard, "could you guys help me out in investigating this?"

Azami quickly nodded but Charizard thought a little bit more about the situation. Many would always think of him as a brutish fighter that just goes blazing in on a situation, but that was not him, his trainer thought him that much. After a few moments of thought Charizard looked at young Ash and the poison user and simply nodded to them while puffing out a ball of smoke from his mouth.

"Thank you, Mr. Charizard. Me and Azami really appreciate it" Ash said as he and Azami gave a small bow to Charizard.

Charizard simply snorted at the child's odd behavior and waited patiently for the child to lead them. He would protect this child and his poison user friend with his life if there was an emergency.

"All right lets go," Ash said as he strode first with Charizard and Azami following behind him.

**(A/N: Inside the Petalburg Woods) **

All that there was too see was snow, snow, and more snow. However, some of that snow was being melted by Charizard's incredible body heat and the flame on his tail.

Ash could see many of the local Pokémon huddled together trying to stay warm but still shivering. Ash could understand that because these Pokémon were no accustomed for a sudden cold weather, and if it was cause by the Legendary bird of Ice, even more so.

"I hope Articuno, doesn't stay here for long otherwise he's going to affect all the local Pokémon and environment in a wrong way." Ash thought to himself.

As they were continuing too look around, they found nothing of that mysterious light that appeared briefly. As they were continuing too look around time passed, and it was getting late and even more cold. Ash and Azami were sticking even closer to Charizard to warm themselves a little.

"Sigh" Ash sighed with frost air coming from his mouth but continued, "Guess I was just imagining things. Let's go back before it gets colder and mom yells at me. Sorry for bringing you two out here." Ash said the last part to Charizard and Azami. Charizard and Azami didn't mind and just waved him off with their claws/tail.

Ash simply nodded at that and as he was about to go, he heard something call out for help.

"Did you guys here that?" Ash said to the Pokémon who looked at him in confusion not hearing anything,

"I could have sworn I heard a plea for help" Ash said as he was looking around where they were.

Charizard and Azami started too look around as well but didn't hear anything resembling a cry for help. As Charizard was about to pick up Ash too take him home. He stopped then turned his great head to a direction of the forest and looked intently at it for a while, he then motioned for Azami to look and hear at where he was looking at too see if he did not just hear things. Azami did as she was told and started to listen closely and, just like Charizard, she heard something. She then looked at Charizard and both nodded to each other.

"Did you hear anything?" Ash said to Charizard and Azami.

They nodded.

"Is it dangerous?"

Another nod.

"Okay then let's-" Ash was cut off again when he unconsciously moved his body to the direction he heard the plea for help.

Charizard and Azami were surprised by this but followed Ash to wherever he was going, as long as Charizard was there he won't let anything happen to Ash. Azami was of the same mentality.

Ash had no idea where he was going, he was just moving on pure instinct as if something was moving his body to wherever it was that it was going.

The only thought in his mind was "Don't worry we're coming, we'll save you."

**(A/N: In a small clearing covered in snow) **

Gardevoir was almost completely covered in snow and she was just so tired and sleepy. Gardevoir wanted nothing more than to sleep but something in her kept her awake as if it not wanting her to go to sleep.

Gardevoir was losing hope so, with cold tears falling from her eyes, she gave one last soft cry for help in hope of anyone coming to save her.

"_Somebody, anybody, please help me."_

As she heard nothing but footsteps coming towards her, she gave up and just waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Hello, are you okay?" a voice said to her.

That voice was Ash.

(**A/N: Same thing that just happened but from Ash's perspective) **

He was getting closer. Ash could just feel it.

Ash knew Charizard and Azami were close behind him, so he didn't wait for them.

Then Ash clearly heard it, a soft cry for help.

"_Somebody, anybody, please help me."_

Ash hurried up his pace until he got to a pair of bushes that led to a small clearing.

After asking Charizard and Azami to cut the Bushes for him he saw it.

In the small clearing there was a Pokémon covered, almost fully, in snow.

"A Gardevoir?" Ash asked no one in particular. Azami looked shocked at seeing a Pokémon out here in the freezing cold and snow but more so that it looked like it was about to sleep. Charizard simply looked with a stone face.

"what is a Gradevoir doing here?" Ash asked again more to himself than anyone.

Ash definitely knew that the Pokémon being covered by the snow was a Gardevoir. But why was it here. The common Pokémon of the Petaburg woods were Poochyena, Zigzagoon, Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, Tailow, Shroomish, and Slakoth, or so he read.

But there in the clearing was a fully evolved Gardevoir being covered by the falling snow.

"It looks like its hurt," he said to his companions who nodded at him, "Lets go before she falls asleep and doesn't wake up." Azami and Charizard nodded and followed him.

As they were getting closer the snow was melting off because of Charizard and as they were in front of Gardevoir the snow had mostly been melt off her.

Ash bent down and then said, "Hello are you okay?"

The Gardevoir looked in shock and fear at him. Shock because somebody heard her and fear because it was a man, a scary Dragon, and a scary Snake.

Ash saw the fear in her eyes and tried to reassure her, "there, there we won't hurt you" Ash said with a warm smile on his face while rubbing the Gardevoir's head.

Gardevoir wanted to be scared of him but something from this man just made her trust him. She didn't know what it was, but she trusted this man. She leaned into his touch.

Ash seeing that the Gardevoir was responding positively to him continued, "where you the one that caused that bright light?" He said gently to her.

Gardevoir nodded thanking Arceus somebody had seen her.

"Where you trying to escape from something or somebody?" He continued sternly but gently.

Another nod was his answer.

"Is that someone a person with Pokémon that was trying to hurt you?" He said again.

A tearful Nod was his answer.

Ash sighed at this but continued, "It doesn't matter we are here to save you and we won't let anyone hurt you ever again…. I promise you with my life." Ash said with a fire burning in his chest and with Charizard and Azami nodding again with that passion in their eyes.

The Gardevoir was struck by these strangers and the man's declaration of wanting to protect her. They barely knew her and here they were wanting to protect her from that other mean man.

It seems her daddy hadn't left her and was just gone for a while but was looking for her, that's what she believed from her mind to her heart. This man was her daddy, he looked different from when she originally saw him for the first time, but he was her daddy and she was glad her daddy had come back to save her.

She began to cry tears of joy, forgetting everything around her, and weakly hugged her daddy and buried her face in his chest.

Ash was taken by surprise by Gardevoir's actions, but he welcomed them and hugged her back while rubbing her back and saying, "Your safe now. Nothing bad will ever happen to you."

Gardevoir continued to cry tears of joy. Ash and she were in that embrace for a while but soon Ash felt that Gardevoir was beginning to shake again with the cold, so he called for Charizard.

"Mr. Charizard could you get closer please?" he asked the Charizard.

Charizard nodded and got closer to both of them.

As he got closer Gardevoir was starting to shake less and less, she wondered why and after moving her face out of her daddy's chest she saw that the dragon was close to them. She got scared and hid behind her daddy.

Ash and Charizard simply chuckled at this before Ash saying, "Its okay Gardevoir this is Mr. Charizard," he said while pointing at the fire creature but continued soon after, "he is a close friend of mine and he's the reason why your warm."

Gardevoir was still hiding behind her daddy but peeked her head out a little bit to look at the dragon who simply waved at her.

"See he isn't that bad. He might be big and scary and tough looking but he's a big softie on the inside" Ash said with Charizard Nodding accepting that fact of him that only his comrades, his trainer, and the boy knew.

Gardevoir couldn't believe that scary looking Dragon was her daddy's friend or even more that he was nice but decided to trust her daddy. She was a good girl after all, so she timidly waved backed at him.

Ash just petted her head and said, "see you'll get used to him quickly," he said before pointing towards Azami.

"And that one is my best friend, almost sister, Azami" Ash said to Gardevoir.

As Azami was going to say hello to Gardevoir, she collapsed behind Ash while grabbing her lower area.

"Gardevoir what's wron-" Ash was saying when he turned around but stopped when he saw how red Gardevoir was in the face and seeing how she was grabbing her lower area.

"Gardevoir what's wrong? Are you feeling bad?" Ash said to Gardevoir in worry at seeing her.

"She is clearly in pain," Ash thought.

"Does she have a fever," he thought again before touching her forehead, "she is clearly heating up, but this does not even feel like a fever."

While Ash was checking on Gardevoir Charizard and Azami started to look around, hearing that something or someone's where approaching and fast.

Suddenly Ash smelled something coming from Gardevoir.

"What is that smell? Its so strong and potent." Ash said to himself as he was trying to figure out what that smell was.

Charizard and Azami smelled what Ash was smelling and soon their faces turned into a scowl at figuring out what that smell was.

Ash was wracking his brain to figure out what that smell was, "Come on Ash think" he said to himself. Then his eyes shot open in realization.

"Wait could it be?" he said as he was examining Gardevoir's body one more time.

"Red face, Body heating up, her garbing her lower area," Ash said but then continued, "it has to be the effects of an Attract attack upon her."

Ash saw it clearly that it was an Attract attack, but he had never seen an attack like that affect a Pokémon so much as it was affecting Gardevoir. Usually the Attract attack was not that potent when used against a Pokémon of the opposite gender but Gardevoir was literally suffering from the effects of it.

"What could have caused this?" Ash though to himself.

Soon after he moved closer to Gardevoir and started to rub her back in hope of loosening her pain even by a little bit.

Gardevoir was still in pain but the soothing touch of her daddy was helping her. Then her daddy spoke to her.

"Gardevoir is your current condition caused because of an Attract attack?" Ash asked her.

Gardevoir didn't know what "Attract attack" was but she remembered the mean man saying something about Attract, so she nodded her head.

"I figured as much?" Ash said with a grim look.

Charizard and Azami were still looking around ready for anything that might pop out.

"Was this caused by one of the local Pokémon?" Ash asked again to Gardevoir.

Surprisingly Gardevoir shook her head no.

"What? This wasn't caused by a Pokémon?" Ash said.

Another shake of no.

"Then what caused this Gardevoir?" Ash said with a stern yet gentle voice. Charizard's and Azami's attention were brought back to them when she said no.

Gardevoir then pointed at Ash.

"Me?" Ash was shocked at her answer.

She shook her head again in no.

"Wait, you don't mean me but a human?" Ash said again in shock at what she was implying.

She nodded her head yes.

"what could a human want with…using…attract…on…a…Pokémon?" Ash said as his eyes were even more open but this time with pure fury on his gaze.

"PokeFillia" Ash said with a voice colder than the snow around them. Azami looked furious at what her friend had just said and Charizard's face became unreadable but there was fury in his eyes.

There was no denying it somehow someone got ahold of the dangerous Attract pheromone and used it on the poor Gardevoir. That was the reason her body was so hot, and she was grabbing her lower area. Gardevoir had been affected by a potent dose of the Attract pheromone.

"Gardevoir did some human tried to rape you?" Ash said with barely controlled fury in his tone.

Gardevoir did not understand what her daddy was saying but she most have figured out that "rape" was what the mean man wanted to do to her. She nodded to Ash.

"Then that light that appeared was you using Teleportation to escape from him, right?" he said again to which she nodded.

"Dam it. Sick bastards trying to rape a Gardevoir" Ash said again but this time with venom in every word he said.

Pokefillia was a practice that humans did regularly on human-like Pokémon in the olden times. It wasn't until the Indigo League, and Sinnoh League stopped this disgusting practice by making it illegal and promising death on all that tried it again on any female Pokemon. Soon after the rest of the Leagues followed Indigo and Sinnoh's example and made it illegal. The Practice had stopped but there were still those that had a PokeFillia fetish, but they were in hiding.

"This Gardevoir had almost been a victim of Rape by a sick bastard" Ash said loud enough for Azami and Charizard to hear him.

Azami looked furious at the thought of someone trying to rape this innocent child, her pupils became slits and her tail started to shake in anger, her fangs were dripping venom. Charizard, on the contrary, was doing his absolute best to try and remain calm and believe him he was trying. He wanted nothing more than the man to come so he could burn him to almost death because of him trying to rape this hatchling. Charizard and Azami knew that Gardevoir was not supposed to be in her last form, she was still a baby who was forced into her final form extremely prematurely.

Gardevoir did not understand why her daddy, and the dragon, and the scary snake were so angry about. So, she began to think they were angry at her and started to cry again in fear of punishment from her daddy.

Ash saw this and immediately calmed down while motioning to Charizard and Azami to calm down because they were scaring Gardevoir. They calmed down at seeing the child's trembling form.

Ash then put his hand on her head and said, "don't be sacred I'm not angry at you."

Gardevoir was happy because her daddy was not angry at her and felt happy at seeing her daddy's smile.

"Sigh," he sighed but continued, "sadly I have nothing with me to cure you of your status effect. So, we need to take you to the Pokémon center in Rustboro city for Nurse joy to help you out." He said to her while still rubbing her head.

"We also need to inform Professor Oak and Officer Jenny about this, so they could investigate the woods. This crime will not go unpunished." Ash said to Azami and Charizard as he was still rubbing Gardevoir's head.

He then stopped and stood up.

Gardevoir was enjoying her daddy's petting, she had forgot about her body being hot, but was sad he had stopped, but then she got scared when she saw him ready to leave. She thought he was leaving her so, with the strength she had, grabbed on his coat in hope of him not leaving her.

Ash saw this and gave a warm smile to her before saying, "I'm not going anywhere. In fact, you're coming with us to Rustboro to heal you."

Gardevoir did not understand but nodded trusting her daddy.

"Alright then, Azami come and help me pick her up and then Mr. Charizard can carry her to Rustboro," Ash said to Charizard and Azami. With the latter slithering her way to her friend.

Gardevoir saw the scary snake approaching them and got a little scared that she was going to hurt them.

Ash saw this and immediately reassured her, "don't worry Gardevoir, this is Azami. She is my best friend and she is going to help me pick you up, since your taller than me and I'm not that strong yet."

Azami simply smiled at her and waved with her tail.

Gardevoir was to tired to complain so she decided to trust her daddy and left everything to him.

"Come on Azami, she needs to rest. This must have been a long day for her," Ash said to Azami.

Azami nodded and slithered until she was next to the baby and started picking her up with her head with Ash helping her as much as he could.

Then suddenly a volley of Flamethrower, Dark Pulses, Hidden Power, Shadow Balls, and Pin Missile attacks were headed to them.

Ash seeing this immediately, almost unconsciously, grabbed Gardevoir, brought her close to his chest and put his body in between her and the oncoming attacks.

Gardevoir was scared when she saw the flashy lights coming towards them but then she felt safe when her daddy grabbed her and put her close to his chest. She knew her daddy was going to protect her.

Azami at seeing the oncoming attacks immediately headed for her friend and coiled protectively around him with her whole body in hope of protecting him from the attacks.

Charizard saw the attacks, snarled at them, and then stood in front of Ash and the Poison user and the baby to protect them. Charizard covered his body with his massive wings to shield him. He knew his wings could take the combine attacks headed towards them. If they could protect him from the massive water blast from the penguin and from the ghostly attacks from the ghost, then this was nothing to him.

The attacks collided onto Charizard and a miniature explosion occurred.

As Ash felt nothing hit him, he picked up his head too see what happened. He saw that Azami was coiled around him but from a space between the coiled Azami he saw Charizard had taken the combine attacks.

"Azami remove yourself, I need to make sure Mr. Charizard is okay." Ash said to Azami.

Azami was reluctant at first but uncoiled a little less from her friend and the baby.

Before looking at Charizard, Ash looked at Azami to make sure she was okay. Gardevoir's face was buried on his chest while holding him with all her strength and not letting go.

Ash then looked backed at Charizard to make sure if he was okay.

"Mr. Charizard! Are you Okay?!" Ash yelled in worry for the old Charizard.

Charizard almost snorted at Ash's worry but instead gave him a claw up. He then looked in a threatening matter at those that dared attack the one he was in charge of protecting, these fools would pay dearly for this attack.

Ash was relived that Charizard was okay but then looked at what fired the combine attacks. He saw a Rattata, Houndour, Poochyena, Sableye, two Mightyena, three Haunters and one Cacturne standing still as if waiting their next command.

"Why would those Pokémon attack us?" Ash said quietly.

What caught Ash by surprise was those dead eyes in the Pokémon. It was almost as they had no life and were juts carcasses waiting for whatever order they were told to do.

"Those Pokémon are completely broken" he said loud enough for Charizard and Azami to hear. Azami was shocked but then she became even more furious at what her friend had said about the Pokémon.

Charizard could have guessed that at seeing how dead they looked. Those things were no longer Pokémon's but mere tools to be used. Poor miserable souls. Charizard then got so angry at seeing them because someone had to have done this to them and that someone was going to pay dearly.

Then Ash, Charizard, and Azami heard someone laughing as that person was coming to them. Soon after a couple of Air Slashes shot out from the forest and headed for Ash again. Charizard stopped them by a mere flap from his wings. Then he snarled at the one who ordered that attack.

Ash then felt Gardevoir trembling on his arms and had buried her face in his chest even more deeply as if she was trying to hide inside him.

"This must be the one that almost raped her" Ash said with fury on his tone. Azami hissed at where the Air Slash came from and Charizard snarled even more.

"what is a brat doing outside this late into the night? Shouldn't you be asleep already kid?" a man said as he stepped out the forest revealing himself and a Golbat with him.

Ash saw the man and then his eyes widened at seeing the red R on the man's chest. Azami hissed even more and venom was dropping from her fangs and Charizard was out right Growling at the man.

"Team Rocket" Ash said.

"That's right kid" the man said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What are you doing here in Hoenn?!" Ash yelled to the Rocket.

"It doesn't concern you brat" the man said again.

Ash knew he was not going to get anything more out of the man, so he started calming himself down and started to think of ways to either escape the man or fight him with Azami and Charizard.

The man's gaze then drifted off to the shaking form of Gardevoir in the boy's arms.

"I think you have something that belongs to me brat and I want it back" the man said with another evil smile on his face.

Gardevoir at seeing the man started to cry in fear and was trying to hide even deeper into her daddy.

"You were the one who did this didn't you?" Ash said in an emotionless tone.

The man was caught off guard at the tone of the kid but replied, "yeah what about it? We were having a wonderful time until the bitch decided to teleport away from me."

"You sick Fuck," Ash said in a snarl. Azami and Charizard were no better than Ash, they were getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Hahahahah, that I am but I just can't help it. I love fucking all female Pokémon. You have no idea how many I've fucked already kid!" the man said in a maniacal tone.

"You've done this to more Pokémon?" Ash asked again.

"That's right and all I am missing to Fuck is that Gardevoir in your arms!" the man said as he began licking his lips. Then he looked lustfully at Ash.

"Hehe, you aren't that bad looking yourself kid. You look quite yummy," the man said as he was looking at Ash from up to down.

"you disgust me." Ash said in a disgusted tone at what the man was saying.

"Awe you hurt me kid." He said in fake hurt but continued, "Come on kid come with me and call back those Pokémon of yours, and I'll show you the pleasures of being with an adult."

Ash simply flipped him off.

"Hahaha, that's how I like them! They start out feisty and then I break them, in both ways" the man said.

"Your going to pay for this," Ash said to the Pedophile.

"Oh, I'm am so going to enjoy breaking you after I've fucked that Gardevoir," the man said then paused and looked at the Pokémon that were with him before giving out his orders.

"Well what are you waiting for, all of you attack and bring me the kid and the Gardevoir," he said before looking at Azami and Charizard, "and kill those two Pokémon. They won't be able to withstand your combined assault, Now go!"

At go the Pokémon immediately rushed to Charizard to try to get to Ash.

Charizard was a little excited at this and waited for the fools to get close to him.

"Azami you stay here and protect me and Gardevoir in the case any of those Pokémon get past Mr. Charizard," Ash told Azami as he saw Charizard getting ready to fight. Ash knew Charizard could handle all those Pokémon by himself, he was the main Pokémon of legendary trainer Samuel oak after all.

Azami knew this as well and decided to stay behind and not get in his way. She wasn't strong enough right now, but she knew she would one day be just as strong or even stronger than him.

As the Pokémon got closer the Rattata and Poochyena tried to jump at Charizard with a super fang and a bite attack but Charizard saw it coming a mile away and simply used his enormous tail to swat the tiny mouse and pup away. The tail strike broke every single bone in the small mouse's and pup's bodies by the sheer force of the impact be the muscular tail had knocked them out instantly when the mouse and pup crashed into a nearby tree.

The Houndour then tried a Flamethrower attack at Charizard but Charizard simply waved the fire off with a flap from his right wing and showed the fire pup a true Flamethrower. The pup was not ready and was consumed by the fire and knocked out at the same time.

After that the two Mightyena jumped onto Charizard and bit onto his wings to hurt him. Charizard was more annoyed than hurt at the dark pups' bight. Guess he was getting rusty in his old age.

Charizard tried to shake them off his wings but they had really struck their teeth in his wings. While he was trying to shake them off, the three ghosts and diamond eyed child appeared in front of him and fired three Shadow Balls and a Dark Pulse towards him. Charizard then got an idea.

As the attacks were getting closer to him, he spun around and made the attacks hit the dark pups instead of him.

The Mightyena howled in pain but Charizard gave them no chance to recover because in the blink of an eye, he was in front of both of them and delivered 2 massive Fire Punches to both Mightyena that sent them crashing to another tree. The trees had no chance and broke on the impact of the Mightyena.

Charizard then looked at his wings and saw that they were bleeding from where the pups bit him. He paid no attention and then looked at the other Pokémon with a vicious smirk on his face.

The Pokémon stopped momentarily but then a scream got their attention back.

"What are you doing you idiots?! Its just one dam Charizard! Kill him for Fucks sake!" the man yelled in anger.

The Haunters and Sableye just nodded, remembering their conditioning, and ran/floated at the Charizard not caring for their lives anymore.

(**A/N: With Ash) **

Ash was not surprised that Charizard was completely dominating the Pokémon that were attacking him. The biggest mistake someone could make when facing the old Charizard was to underestimate him because of his old age.

The man had just done that. He believed in quantity over quality and he severely underestimated Charizard.

Charizard might be old but is still a Champion level Pokémon that could give Lance's Dragonites a run for their money.

Currently Ash was seeing Charizard battle a four on one assault against him. He saw how easily Charizard had dispatched of the Rattata and Poochyena with just his tail. He almost winced at hearing their bones break.

Then he saw the ingenuity of Charizard as he spun around so that the pair of Mightyena would get hit with the Shadow ball/Dark Pulse combo. He then delivered those massive Fire Punches to finish them.

"Amazing," Ash though in wonder at seeing Charizard easily battle the Haunters and Sableye.

In that moment he swore to himself that when he began his journey, he would have a team stronger than the amazing Charizard battling in front of him.

Azami was just as amazed as Ash and, like Ash, swore to herself that she would get as strong or stronger than Charizard. She then looked at Ash for a little bit and went back at looking at the battle. She would become so strong with and for her best friend Ash.

Gardevoir was still weak and tired but she was watching the battle from her daddy's chest. She was amazed at how strong the old dragon was. Then she looked at Ash and her respect/admiration/love for him grew because he was protecting her with his body. She knew her daddy and the dragon and the scary snake would protect her from the mean man.

In the Shadows of the snow-covered trees Cacturne was lurking and waiting for the right time to attack the child and the Poison user and take back the Psychic user to his master. Cacturne felt nothing at seeing his companions getting demolished at the hands of the old fire user, he was just here to complete the order his master gave him. He knew the old fire user would instantly knock him out with just a fire aimed at him because of his type disadvantage, so he decided to hide in the shadows and wait to attack. The plan had worked as the old fire user had forgotten about him because of the assault of his companions. So, he was able to sneak in and was waiting for an opening to attack. Like now! He then dashed out with his arms ready with a Needle Arm attack.

Everyone was so distracted by the battle playing out Infront that no one noticed the incoming Cacturne.

Ash then felt something headed towards him and turned his head so hard, towards six o'clock, that he almost snapped it. Then his eyes widened when he saw the Cacturne that was with the man heading towards him with a Needle Arm attack meant for him. Ash knew that if that attack hit him, he would die from internal bleeding because that attack would destroy his organs. Human bodies are not meant to take Pokémon attacks, especially a child's one.

As the Cacturne got closer, Ash's face went blank and then brought Gardevoir closer to him before yelling, "Azami Poison Tail towards your six o'clock!"

Azami, almost instinctively, uncoiled herself from her friend and child and reared her tail back as it began to glow purple with her poison, and then smashed it upon a Dark user's head so hard to the ground the ground cracked on impact. She did all that as soon as her friend's sentence ended.

When the dust settled the Cacturne was unconscious on the ground by the incredible force behind the Poison Tail.

"Dam it, useless creatures" the man cursed under his breath as he saw the Cacturne knocked out by the Poison tail of the kids Pokémon. He then got angrier at seeing the Haunters and Sableye defeated and knocked out under the Charizard's massive form.

Charizard had already finished of the Ghosts and diamond eye child, without much of a struggle, and headed towards Ash too see if he was okay. He was relieved when he saw the attacker knocked out on the ground and then gave a approving nod towards the Poison user, who returned it to him. Then he got angry at himself for letting the Dark User get the slip on him and get close to Ash. He had gotten rusty, but he promised himself he would train again to re sharpen his senses.

Gardevoir was shaking at seeing the scary scarecrow but a soothing hand from her daddy calmed her nerves. She looked up at her daddy's smiling face and felt calm. She was scared when her daddy screamed something and then seeing the scarecrow heading towards her daddy with glowing arms. She felt the worst coming for her daddy and grabbed onto him but was soon surprised when the scary snake hit the scarecrows head with her glowing purple tail. The scarecrow didn't move after the hit and she felt happy her daddy was okay, in fact the heat her body was feeling was starting to go away by just being close to her daddy. She didn't know what it was, but she just felt safe and warm next to him and she loved it.

"Dam it! Air Slash Golbat!" the man yelled in anger.

Then a pair of Air Slashes headed towards them but Charizard blocked them by using a miniature Fire Spin as a shield.

"Dam it How! Why is that Fucking Charizard so strong?!" the man yelled in anger at seeing the Air Slashes fail.

Ash decided to humor the man, since clearly, he had lost, "you really don't know who this Charizard is don't you idiot?"

"Why the fuck does it matter who that Charizard is?! Isn't he yours?!" the man yelled in anger.

"Hehehe. You fool this Charizard is not mine or any regular Charizard," Ash said calmly in a condescending tone towards the man. Azami was hissing in amusement and Charizard closed his eyes while simply giving a cocky smirk. They all knew what was coming. Gardevoir was completely lost.

"Get to the point already you brat!" the man said getting angrier at the tone of voice of the kid.

"Very well. This Charizard is the main Pokemon of the Legendary former Pokémon trainer Samuel Oak," Ash said in an amused tone at seeing the shock in the man's face. Azami hissed in amusement and Charizard puffed out smoke from his mouth before looking directly at the man.

"N-no wa-way th-that can-can't be o-Oak's Chari-Charizard," the man said not believing Ash.

"Oh, is he not? Well believe it he is." Ash said again.

"What the hell are you doing with Oak's fucking Charizard?! Is Oak here dam it?! Shit I need to get back to base!" the man yelled and then realized what his last statement was.

"You have a base here?" Ash said hearing the man's last statement.

"Shit," the man cursed before looking at his Golbat, "Golbat stop him at any cost! Don't let that fucking thing get close to me! I need to get back to base and inform Archer or the Boss!"

Golbat knew he had no chance but nodded and stood in front of the man as he was getting ready to escape.

Ash didn't have time to think about who Archer or the Boss were because he saw the man was about to run for it. Ash was not going to let that happen.

"Charizard use your Flame Charge and knock out that Golbat and Azami use Agility to catch the man," Ash said with enough seriousness that reminded Charizard of a younger version of his trainer, he nodded, and Azami simply nodded and began moving at high speeds toward the man. Charizard didn't want to be outdone and began flying just barely above the ground and heading towards the bat.

Golbat saw the oncoming Poison user and the old Dragon engulfed in his flames heading towards him and he closed his eyes and simply attacked, knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to them.

"Dam it attack Golbat!" the man yelled to the resigned bat as he began running away.

As Golbat was going to attack with a Wing Attack he was smashed by the flaming dragon and was sent flying to another tree. Golbat wasn't unconscious at impact, as the other Pokémon were, but his body simply didn't obey him. Golbat just stayed there as the snow was covering him.

Charizard stopped when his attack was finished and stared at the Bat for a little bit. He saw that there was regret, shame, and sadness in the Golbat's eyes. He simply sighs and followed the coward as he was trying to flee. His trainer would deal with the bat later.

"Dam it! Stupid Fucking Golbat! Useless to the very end!" the man cursed in anger.

He then stopped and fell to the snow-covered ground after hitting something that was in front of him.

"Dam it get out of…the…way" the man said as he looked at the massive form of Charizard in front of him.

"Shit" the man said before pulling out the electric baton he had brought with him, to try and hit the Charizard.

As the man was about to sling his baton towards the unmoving Charizard, he felt something grab his baton and yanking it away from him.

"What the hell?!" the man yelled before turning around to see what had taken his baton away from him.

It was the kid's dam snake and it was just tossing it up and down on its tail while it was laughing at him.

"Give it back you dam Snake!" the man yelled towards Azami.

Azami, instead of giving to him, throwed the baton up in the air before it was engulfed in a massive Flamethrower from Charizard. There were no ashes left of it.

The man was shocked but tried again to make a run for it but was stopped when Charizard grabbed him by the collar of his coat and shirt and picked him up and not letting go.

"Dam it let me go you dam Pokémon!" the man said while struggling in Charizard's mighty grip.

Charizard then looked at Azami and both nodded towards each other before heading back to Ash. The man was flailing all the way.

**(A/N: Back with Ash) **

Ash was still holding onto Gardevoir but was looking at where Charizard and Azami had left to. He was not worried he knew Charizard and Azami could handle themselves. He then looked back at the Gardevoir who was a little sleepy, so Ash began talking to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go thru all this but your safe now and once we take you back to Rustboro City, Nurse joy will heal you up," Ash said with a warm smile adorning his face.

Gardevoir simply nodded at her daddy and was about to try to sleep again but her daddy spoke again.

"How about I give you name?" Ash said while looking at the Gardevoir.

Gardevoir didn't know what a "name" was but she figured it was what all the white clothed men called her. So, she figured her name was Gardevoir as that is what everyone called her. Now there was her daddy wanting to give her a name and she smiled and nodded vigorously at him.

Ash smiled at Gardevoir's enthusiasm and began thinking for a good name for the Gardevoir. Ash came up with many names in his mind but none of them seem to fit her.

Ash then looked around the snow-covered woods and then at the sky and saw the beautiful white snow falling onto him and Gardevoir. He then looked at Gardevoir and saw how cute she looked under the snowflakes that were falling onto her face. His mind then clicked and came up with the perfect name for her.

"Yuki. That will be your name," Ash said with a warm smile on his face but continued, "That is if you want?"

Gardevoir tilted her head in confusion but her daddy simply gave a small chuckle before explaining to her what Yuki meant.

"you don't know what Yuki means don't you?" Ash got his answer at her shake and continued, "Yuki means "snow princess."

"_Snow princess?" _Gardevoir said in her mind with Ash not hearing her.

"You want to know why I want to call you Yuki?" Ash asked he and at her nod he elaborated, "the reason is because of the snow around us" he said as he waved his hand motioning to the snow around them.

Gardevoir saw how pretty the snow looked around her and her daddy but her attention was brought to him when he talked.

"I found you covered in snow," Ash told her, "and you look so cute with the snow around us. You truly look like a snow princess."

Gardevoir blushed in embarrassment at her daddy calling her cute and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Hehe, so what do you say? Do you like the name Yuki?" Ash asked the blushing Gardevoir in his chest.

"_Yes Yuki. Yuki is Snow princess of daddy," _Gardevoir said in her mind and nodding, while still buried in Ash's chest.

"Alright from this day on your name is Yuki!" Ash said to the now named Yuki.

Yuki then hugged her daddy again happy at her name. The hotness in her body slowly fading away.

Ash simply hugged her back but noticed her body wasn't so hot anymore and the blush on her face lessened.

"Is the Attract Pheromone fading off?" Ash though to himself while hugging Yuki.

Soon Ash's and Yuki's attention were brought back when they heard a man yelling curses.

Ash saw that Charizard and Azami had captured the man and Charizard was currently holding him up in his hand.

"Dam it you'll pay for this! All of you!" the man yelled in anger.

Charizard and Azami had gotten tired at the man's screaming and hissed and snarled, respectively, in a threatening fashion to shut him up. The man shut up.

Charizard and Azami then saw Ash was okay, and Azami bolted off to her friend to really make sure he was okay. Charizard simply gave a sigh in relief.

Ash was caught off guard when Azami was Infront of him checking him all over to make sure he was okay.

"I'm fine Azami don't worry about it." Ash said to his best friend while scratching behind her head that made Azami purr in delight.

Charizard then approached them, with the man still on his hold, and gave Ash a nod of respect to which Ash returned. Charizard then simply dropped the man on the floor in front of Ash and stood behind the man to prevent him from escaping if he tried.

"What are you doing here and where is your base?" Ash said in a calm manner with Azami next to him glaring at the man.

"Fuck You! I ain't telling shit to a Fucking brat!" the man screamed in anger at Ash.

Ash knew the man wasn't going to talk more after that, so he came up with a plan that was sure to give him a headache and possibly grounded for life.

"Very well. If you wont talk to me then you'd prefer talking to Professor Oak, Officer Jenny, Linda Shiratori, and Derrick Stone." Ash said in a calm tone.

"There is no Fucking way you know all those people!" the man yelled in disbelief.

"I don't but Professor Oak does. Me and my mom came with him in his business trip to Rustboro City with Derrick Stone," Ash said in an amused tone as he was seeing the man ready to pee in his pants.

"Fuck," the man simply said knowing he was screwed.

"Indeed, but as you don't want to talk to me, I guess there is nothing to it, Ash said and then looked at Charizard, "Mr. Charizard will you be a dear and go get Professor Oak and my mom?"

Charizard was doubtful at leaving Ash alone but a look from Azami reassured him that Ash would be okay as long as she was there. With a nod he stretched his wide wings open and then took off back to Rustboro to inform his trainer.

The second Charizard was out of sight the man got up and tried to make a run for it but was immobilized when the snake coiled around him.

"Agh! Dam it let me go you dam snake!" the man yelled in pain as the snake was wrapping herself with much force around him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. She is already pissed of at you, you don't want to make her angrier," Ash told the man.

"Ugh, you'll pay for this you fucking brat! I swear one I escape I'll find you and then I'll Fuck your mom right in front of you and then kill her. Then I'll kill you and Fuck your dead body!" the man said already losing it but then saw the Gardevoir in the kid's chest, "I haven't forgotten about you, you little bitch. I'll fuck you so bad until your dead and then-Agghhh!"

Azami had had enough of this man's ranting and was squeezing harder to break every single bone in the man's body.

"Stop Azami, he's not worth it." He said to Azami and she looked back at him surprised that Ash would stop her from killing the man even after he threaten to rape him and his mom and the baby.

"Death is the easy way out for him. He has to pay for his crimes and with him alive the officers can get out of him where the Rocket base is," Ash said to Azami.

Azami begrudgingly lessened her grip and the man regained his breath but as he was about to scream again at Ash.

"Paralyze him with Glare. I'm tired of his screaming," Ash ordered Azami and she happily obliged.

"You can't do this to me you fuck-" the man's ranting was stopped when Azami's face was near his and she began Glaring at him with such ferocity that it paralyzed his whole body.

"Dam it," the man said before his body was completely paralyzed from head to toe by Azami's Glare attack.

"Good work Azami. Now we wait for Professor Oak and mom to come," he told his faithful friend. Yuki was still buried in his chest, but Ash could tell she was getting sleepy and wouldn't be long before sleep beat her.

**(A/N: A few minutes later) **

A few minutes had passed but then Ash saw Charizard flying towards him with Professor Oak and his mom on his back.

Ash was relived that they had come, because truth be told he and Azami were getting sleepy too but were doing everything to stay awake. He was also mentally preparing himself for the scolding he was to get from his mother.

Once Charizard landed Delia immediately bolted of to her son to make sure he was okay. Oak began examining the situation around him and the Pokémon laid around the area. Soon after, Officer Jenny and a few police officers from Rustboro City appeared on the scene.

"Ashy are you okay? What happened" Who is that?" Delia fired question after question at him.

Ash responded as best he could to all her questions. After he did the scolding began.

"Ashton Ketchum how many times have I told you to get help when you get in a dangerous situation?!" Delia scolded her son.

Ash then began explaining everything to him the moment he saw Gardevoir to this moment, even about the man in Azami's grip.

It took all the officers and even Charizard to stop his mom from killing the man after he told him what the man said.

After Ash was done telling his mom everything, Professor Oak and Rustboro City Gym Leader Linda Shiratori approached him.

"Ash this is Linda Shiratori, the Gym Leader of Rustboro City," Oak said while motioning to Linda.

"Hello there young man," Linda said while stretching her arm to shake his.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Linda" Ash said respectfully to her while shaking her hand.

"My My what a respectful young boy," Linda said to Oak.

"That he is Linda" Oak said.

"Sorry if I'm a little late. I'm not as young as I used to be," the world-famous Derrick Stone said, appearing out of nowhere, with his monstrous Metagross alongside him.

Ash was awe struck at the sight of the massive Metagross and at the world-famous Derrick Stone.

"and who might this be Samuel?" Derrick asked Professor Oak while looking at Ash.

"My name is Ash Ketchum Mr. Stone" Ash responded instead of Oak.

"Oh, please call me Derrick. Mr. Stone makes me feel old," Derrick said with a smile on his face.

Ash was shocked that Derrick Stone wanted him to call him by his first name, but he didn't even fathom on calling him that. Ash had to much respect for him to go by first name status.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Delia screamed as she was trying to get to the paralyzed man.

"mam please calm down!" the officers that were holding back were telling her.

Charizard was also struggling holding her. Who knew this young woman was so strong?

A sweat drop appeared behind Ash, Yuki, Oak, Linda, and Derrick at seeing at least 6 officers and a Charizard trying to hold back a very pissed off mother from killing a man.

"she is sure strong" Derrick said to Oak.

"that she is" Oak said

Linda, and Ash nodded. Yuki was shocked that the woman was so strong.

"Hello there young man. My name is Jenny and I'm the head chief of the Rustboro police department" Officer Jenny told Ash.

Ash nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Officer Jenny.

"Yes, but can we go back to Rustboro City? It is getting too cold here and I need to take Yuki to the Pokémon center." Ash told Jenny.

"Yuki?" Jenny said but Oak, Linda, and Derrick were also wondering who Yuki was.

"This is Yuki," Ash said while pointing at the Gradevoir that was on his arms and buried deep in Ash's chest.

Oak, Linda, Jenny, and Derrick were surprised at the Gardevoir in Ash's arms because they hadn't caught sight of her because she was hidden on his coat.

Yuki was a little scared that everyone was looking at her, so she covered herself more with her daddy's coat and hid her face even more on her daddy's chest so that she would be out of the strange people's sight.

"Oh my, what is a Gardevoir doing here?" Linda said at seeing the Gardevoir trying to hide in Ash himself.

"I'll explain everything I know once we get to the Pokémon center." Ash said to everyone while patting Yuki's head.

"Okay then, lets go back to the Pokémon center," Jenny said and then she screamed to her men, "men gather the other Pokémon's body and let's take them back to Joy."

"We're currently busy chief!" the men yelled at her while being dragged by Delia's moving body. Charizard was also being moved a little bit by Delia's immense mom strength.

"Arceus, how strong is that women?" Jenny asked in disbelief at seeing a single woman slowly moving 6 officers and a Charizard with her.

Everyone simply gave out a small laugh at that.

"Don't worry Jenny I got the Pokémon," Derrick said before looking at his Metagross, "Metagross use your Psychic to pick up all the Pokémon around us."

Metagross nodded and its eyes began to glow a light blue and soon after the bodies of Rattata, Houndour, Poochyena, Sableye, the Mightyenas, the Cacturne, Golbat, and even the three Haunters began to rise up with Metagross's Psychic energy and then were floating around the small group.

Ash was amazed that Metagross was able to levitate the dark and ghost Pokémon since they were the direct type opposite of Metagross but he figured Metagross had many years of experience under his belt and that is what helped him do that.

In that moment Ash hoped that one day he would have a Metagross when he began his journey.

"Okay then, Ash would you please call Azami back please? I'll calm your mom down." Oak told Ash as he went to calm Delia down.

Ash gave out a small whistle and Azami began to come back to him, with the man being dragged by her tail.

Delia tried to follow Azami but she was still being held by the men and Charizard. Then Oak came and began calming her down.

Azami had arrived close to the group and just throwed the man in front of the adults and then she stood next to Ash after he petted her head.

Oak was able to calm down Delia and soon both of them, with Charizard and the officers behind them, returned back to where everyone else was.

Once everyone was there, they looked at the paralyzed man and soon all their faces grew serious at seeing the big red R on the man's chest.

"Team Rocket," they all thought.

"Metagross teleport us to Rustboro Pokémon center," Derrick said seriously to Metagross.

Metagross nodded and simply closed its eyes and, without Ash knowing it, simply appeared Infront of the Rustboro City Pokémon Center.

Ash, Azami, and Yuki were surprised that they suddenly appeared in front of the Pokémon center but decided not to question it. They were just relived to be out of the woods, none more than Yuki.

"Men take this man to the station and throw him into one of the cells, I'll be back in a few minutes. I want that man guarded until I return. Also call for a Gardevoir from the League. I'll need one of them to interrogate the man." Jenny said to the rest of the officers there.

"Yes Mam!" they all saluted and left with the man in tow.

"Alright let's go in," Oak said to everyone.

As they all went in, they saw Ash and Azami were helping Gardevoir move inside since her legs were trembling and she looked wobbly almost as if she didn't know her own body. They found that weird.

Once they got inside Ash, Azami, and Yuki gave out a pleasant sigh at the warm air hitting their face and body. The heat was warming up their bodies gently and was getting rid of the cold they felt.

"Hello. Welcome to the Pokémon Cen- Oh my what happened?" Nurse Joy sad with her hand in her mouth at the end when she saw the state the Pokémon were in.

"I'll explain everything later Joy, please look after the Pokémon here." Jenny told the Nurse.

Joy nodded before saying, "Chansey bring two stretchers for the Pokémon."

Chansey nodded and went to do what was told.

Joy then stepped out of the front desk and began looking at the floating Pokémon around them, to see what was wrong.

Not even a few minutes later two Chanseys appeared with stretchers for the Pokémon.

"Good work Chanseys," she said and then looked at Metagross, "could you please lay them on the stretchers Metagross?"

Metagross nodded and put the Pokémon on the stretchers.

"Thank you. Now Chanseys take them to the operating room and begin working on them I'll be there in a little bit." Joy told the Chanseys and soon after both headed off with the injured Pokémon.

"Okay then, let me have her so I can help her" Joy told Ash motioning to Gardevoir.

Ash nodded and as he and Azami where leaning in to give Yuki to Joy, Yuki hugged Ash and didn't let go of him.

"Yuki?" Ash asked her in surprise.

"It seems she doesn't want to go with Joy," Linda said.

"It seems so," Oak concluded with Derrick and Delia nodding.

"Why thou?" Jenny said.

"I think we will get our answers when Ash tells us what happened in the woods. I highly doubt we are going to like his answer thou," Derrick said. All of them nodded.

"Yuki, you don't want to go with Nurse Joy?" Ash told her and got his answer at her shake of head.

"Why? Do you think I will leave you here if you go in there?" Ash asked her and his answer was her tearful nod.

"_Yes, Daddy leave Yuki here. Yuki don't want that" _Yuki said in her mind.

"Sigh" he sighed, "Yuki I won't leave you here. I brought you here so that the nice lady could heal you from your injuries." Ash said while motioning to Nurse Joy who simply gave a warm smile at Yuki.

"I promise that once she is done, I'll come back for you?" Ash told Yuki but she wouldn't listen to him and continued hugging him and not letting go.

Ash simply gave a sad smile and patted her head, "I'm sorry nurse Joy" he said to Joy.

"It's fine young man but I still need to look over her to make sure she is okay" Joy said with a smile to him.

"What can we do thou? It doesn't seem she is letting go off me anytime soon," Ash said while looking at Yuki.

"I'll help you out with that Ash," Derrick suddenly spoke up.

"How Mr. Stone?" Ash told him.

"I told you, just call me Derrick and I'll help you by having Metagross place her in a deep sleep with Hypnosis." Derrick told Ash.

"Please do." Ash told him but then looked at Yuki and told her, "I promise I'll be back for you Yuki."

"Go Metagross" Derrick told his Pokémon.

Metagross began floating to Ash and Yuki and once it was Infront of Yuki he began looking at her intently and then she began to sleep, after a few seconds passed she went limp in Ash's arms.

Yuki was confused at what her daddy said to the strange old man but then got a little scared when the iron creature was in front of her staring at her intently. She didn't understand but then she began to get sleepier and couldn't take it anymore and fell asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Goodnight Yuki. Sweet dreams" he said before giving her a small kiss on her forehead.

All the adults and the Pokémon present gave a small smile at the kindness Ash showed towards the Gardevoir.

"Please take care of her Nurse Joy," Ash told the nurse as he began giving her Yuki's sleep form.

"I promise I will young man. Its my job after all" she told Ash him as she picked up Yuki bridal style.

Once she left the adults approached Ash.

"Let's go back to the hotel room, so we can talk more privately" Oak suggested to whom everyone nodded.

"Alright," Oak said before looking at Charizard, "I'm going to be returning you Charizard, thank you for your hard work and everything you did."

"Thank you for taking care of my Baby and Azami Charizard" Delia said with a warm smile to Charizard.

Charizard simply puffed out his chest in pride before being turned into energy and into his Pokeball.

"You too Azami, thank you for taking care of Ashy" Delia told Azami, who just like Charizard, puffed out her chest in pride.

"Okay then let's go. Metagross if you would" Derrick said and then told Metagross.

Just like last time in the blink of an eye they were no longer in the Pokémon center but in the hotel room where they were staying.

"Thank you Metagross, you can go back to the colony now. I'll be okay on my own." Derrick told Metagross.

Metagross nodded and disappeared again.

"Alright Ash tell us everything" Oak said in a serious manner. Everyone had gotten serious and Jenny had brought out a pen and a small notebook to write everything down.

"Well it all started…" Ash explained everything that happened from the moment he saw the strange light in the Petalburg woods to right now.

There were a mired of expressions on the Adults faces varying from anger, frustrations, sadness, relief, and happiness.

The most important thing they got out of all of this was how much of a kind and brave kid Ash Ketchum was.

Delia didn't know if she should be mad or proud of her son. There was only one thing running in her mind, "he sure is like him."

"First of all, what you did Ash was incredibly dangerous but really brave as well," Oak said to Ash.

"Next time thou you need to be more careful because if Charizard wasn't there or Azami wasn't as trained as she was, you would have been in trouble" Oak continued.

"Next time young man no matter how dangerous the situation is you need to find any help first and if that is not possible hide or run. Am I understood?" Oak said to Ash.

"Yes, Professor Oak" Ash said as he and Azami bowed their heads to him.

"Very well. It is already late," Oak said before looking at Delia, "you and Ash, and Azami need to go the bed and rest already. It has been a long Night."

"Of course, Professor. What about you?" Delia asked Oak.

"Me, Jenny, Linda, and Derrick still have to talk about this. Both of you don't need to concern yourself with this. Leave it to us, I'll go to bed eventually." Oak told Delia and Ash.

"Very well," Delia said before looking at Ash and Azami, "come on you two let's go to bed but first take a shower, the both of you, to warm yourselves up."

Ash and Azami nodded before Ash suddenly spoke, "Can I ask you something Officer Jenny?"

"Hmm, sure young man. What is it?" Jenny told him.

"What will happen to Yuki?" Ash asked.

All the adults got a sad look at the mention of the Gardevoir after everything Ash told them.

"Sigh," Jenny sighed, "in the morning one of the Official League Gardevoirs will come so that she could speak with Yuki to get her side of everything. After that she will probably be sent to the Safari Zone on Route 121."

"I see. Can I at least say goodbye to her in the morning?" Ash said sadly to Jenny.

"Goodbye?" Jenny asked questioningly.

"Tomorrow is our last day here. Tomorrow afternoon we will be going back to Kanto," Oak answered Jenny.

"Oh, I see. Very well you can say goodbye to her tomorrow." Jenny told Ash.

"Thank you, Officer." Ash thanked Jenny.

"Come on you two let's shower and go to bed. This doesn't concern us anymore." Delia said while motioning to Ash and Azami to follow her. They followed soon after, leaving the rest of the adults behind.

"Let's go," Derrick said to everyone.

They all nodded and headed to the Police Station to hear a man sing like a Pidgey.

After a quick shower Ash was already tucked in his bed and Azami was coiled up next to his bed.

Delia then came in with a towel on her head and a simple shirt and short, evidence of her being showered.

"Honey time to go to bed" Delia told Ash as she got close to his bed.

"Yes mom" and a Hiss were her answers.

Once Delia got by his bedside, she kissed him on his forehead and said, "your very brave and kind Ashy but don't worry me like that again. Okay?"

"I'll try my best mom," Ash told her reassuringly.

"That's my boy. Now go to sleep Okay?" Delia told Ash and he sleepily nodded back to her, the tiredness and comfy cold were getting to him already. Azami was already fast asleep.

"Goodnight Ashy and remember Mommy will always love you," Delia said after giving her son his goodnight kiss on his forehead.

Ash eyelids then suddenly closed, and he was asleep. Delia looked at the sleeping form of her only son with so much motherly love in her gaze.

She then tucked him a bit more and then walked off to rest herself.

None of them or even the rest of the residents of RustBoro City heard the screams of a man that were coming from the Police Station.

**(A/N: Following morning) **

Ash was so deeply asleep; he didn't even wake up early like he always does but it was not to last.

"_young master Ashton please wake up" _a soft voice told him in his mind.

"What?" Ash groggily said.

"_Please wake up young master Ashton. You are needed at the healing building," _the owner of the voice said.

"Healing building?" Ash said still half asleep.

"_Yes. After the child woke up, she began flailing around and began screaming for you." _The voice said.

"Child…Healing Building…Woke up…. Yuki!" Ash woke up at the realization that it was Yuki who the voice was speaking about.

"_Yes, it seems she wants you there. She wouldn't calm down no matter how hard the healers and Nurse tried to calm her down. So, I was sent here to get you since the masters and ladies believed that the child wanted you to be there since she was so calm with you yesterday," _the voice told him.

"How do you know about yesterday?" Ash told to the Gardevoir that was in his in room after figuring out it was her voice in his mind.

Ash always found fascinating the Telepathy of Psychics. All Psychics could use telepathy to a certain degree to speak with their trainers but a trained one could speak fluently to a human just like the Gardevoir was speaking to him. For a moment he wondered if Professor Oak's Alakazam could use Telepathy like that too. He probably could but decided against talking to Ash like that. Now was not the time for that and Ash banished all those thoughts from his mind.

"_Everything will be explained to you at the Healing Building" _Gardevoir told him.

"Okay just let me wash my face and get dressed really quick," Ash told the Gardevoir and at her nod he sped of to change himself and wash his face.

With all the ruckus going on it woke Azami. She groggily looked around for Ash, but her eyes landed on the sole Gardevoir in the room.

"_Greetings poison user. Don't worry about your master he just went to get dressed because he is needed at the Healing building this moment." _Gardevoir told Azami.

Azami looked suspiciously at the Gardevoir but then Gardevoir's eyes glowed with Psychic energy and then everything that Gardevoir knew went to Azami's head. She quickly nodded at her and patiently waited for her friend along Gardevoir.

"Sorry I took a while but I'm back" Ash said once he got back from dressing and washing his face. He wore a simple shirt and pants and his coat since it was still a cool morning. His hair was neatly tied back and held by his ponytail.

"_Very well let's go" _and just like with Metagross they suddenly appeared inside the Pokémon Center.

All the adults were there, and they all looked at Ash once he got there.

"Ash thank Arceus you've arrived," Oak said to him.

"What's going on Professor?" Ash asked the man.

"After you left, I treated Gardevoir to the best of my abilities and thankfully she made a full recovery during the night?" Nurse Joy answered instead of Oak.

"So, then what seems to be the problem?" Ash asked again.

"Well you see Ash when I got here with Gardevoir to talk to her she suddenly started crying and trembling in fear and even started flailing around for us not to reach her," Jenny told him.

"What?" Ash asked worrying instantly.

"Its true no matter how hard I or even Chansey tried to get close to her she wouldn't let us get close. Right now, she is in a fetal position in a corner of the room where she slept last night." Nurse Joy told him sadly.

"Really? But what do I have to do with this?" Ash asked with worry evident on his tone.

"Explain it to him Gardevoir please," Jenny aske Gardevoir.

"_Yes officer," _she then looked at Ash and began explaining it to him, _"When we got there the child was crying in fear of us. Then I began speaking to her to see what was wrong and all she was repeatedly saying was "Daddy! Yuki want's Daddy!" she repeatedly said. After I told the officer and the masters and ladies of what the child said they told me who had named her Yuki…that was you young master Ashton." _Gardevoir said to the shocked Ash.

"Wha-What?" Ash stuttered surprised.

"It seems that the Gardevoir sees you as her father Ash." Oak told him.

"Bu-but why me?" Ash asked confused him.

"Ash what we are about to tell you is confidential so keep it with yourself okay?" Linda told him.

Ash nodded understanding.

"After our talk with the Rocket man he confessed something very sad about that poor Gardevoir," Derrick said.

"What did he say?" Ash asked him with Azami paying close attention to him.

"It seems that Yuki was forced to evolve too prematurely?" Oak said.

"What do you mean professor?" Ash asked.

"Ash, that Gardevoir is just a Gardevoir in Physical form but mentally she is still a baby Ralts." Derrick said seriously to Ash.

"What!" Ash asked surprised but Azami seemed to already know that and simply sighed in sadness.

"Exactly what you hear. A Team Rocket executive and a few grunts had captured her when she was just barely born after killing her birth parents." Jenny said in a scowl.

"What! That's horrible!" Ash said in anger at knowing what the Rockets had done. His and Azami's anger toward Team Rocket had increased.

"We agree with you" Linda said.

"Wait but how is it possible for her to be in her final form. That's just impossible to do, you just can make a baby Pokémon evolve into her final form," Ash said in disbelief.

"Steven is currently investigating that in the Rocket base in the PetalBurg woods," Derrick said.

"Champion Steven is here?" Ash asked surprised knowing the Hoenn Champion was close by.

"Yeah, he was told of what happened last night and is currently investigating the base with the ACE trainers. Charles was also informed, and he is currently working to figure out how that is possible," Oak told Ash.

"Will they take Yuki away?" Ash asked with worry because he thinks they would take her away to see why she is fully evolved when she shouldn't.

"Don't worry Ash, all we did was take a blood sample from her last night and send one too Charles and the Kalos league," Jenny told him.

Ash was relieved that they wouldn't take Yuki away.

"Can I see her?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Of Course, Ash. Follow me," Nurse joy said to him.

"I'll be back in a little bit" Ash told all the adults.

They all nodded at him and let him go, they had to talk about something anyway.

As Ash was walking with Joy, Azami was following him but was stopped by Ash himself.

"Let me do this alone Azami," Ash told his friend.

Azami was going to protest at first but at the look Ash gave her, she nodded and decided to let him be.

"Thank you Azami" Ash said before petting her head.

Afterwards Ash and Nurse Joy began walking to the room Yuki was in. The walk was in a comfortable silence.

Soon they were in front of the door of the room where Yuki was.

"I'll be waiting outside here," Nurse Joy told Ash who nodded at her.

Afterwards Ash opened the door and stepped inside the room.

The room was a mess with all the pillows and sheets thrown around.

Ash then saw a scene that broke his heart in Yuki curled into a small ball in the corner of the room while crying her eyes out and trembling.

"Yuki," Ash said gently to her.

Yuki's head immediately shot up at her Daddy's voice and when she saw him, she was so happy because he hadn't left her alone. She then crawled to him to hug him.

Ash didn't let her crawl much because he got closer to her and gave her a big hug with her returning it.

Yuki was so happy to be in her daddy's arms again but then she felt small tears falling on her head. When she turned up, she saw that it was her daddy who was crying while hugging her even tighter.

"You've been thru so much Yuki," Ash said as tears were falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything that happened to you."

Yuki hugged her daddy with all the force she could muster up, but she also put all her love into that hug because she didn't want to see her daddy cry. She would hug him until he was all better.

Ash was touched at that and hugged her more.

"She truly views me as her daddy," He thought to himself at seeing Yuki hug him so tightly.

After Ash had learned of why Yuki was like this, he wasn't surprised she viewed him as a father. Her real parents were killed mere minutes after she was born then she was captured and experimented on to force her to evolve. Then there was that man that tried to rape her.

"She must have been so scared, sad, and confused" Ash thought to himself again.

Then here he came saving her and showing her kindness and love and promising her that he would protect her. It was no wonder she would look at him as her father.

"Yuki do you view me as your Daddy?" Ash asked, still with tears in his eyes, the Gardevoir hugging him.

Yuki looked at her daddy and simply smiled at him and nodded cutely, _"yes, you Yuki's daddy. Yuki loves daddy." _

Ash didn't know what she might be saying but he figured she said yes in her mind since she was still too young to communicate with him thru telepathy. He also guessed she said yes if her nod was anything to go by.

"Oh Yuki," Ash said before giving another hug to Yuki and as tears fell from his eyes for Yuki.

Yuki loved her daddy hugging her, but she didn't want him to cry so she hugged him more tightly. She poured all her love into that hug, and being from the Gardevoir line, she emanated that love to Ash.

Ash then laid his head next to her and was just there embracing the poor Gardevoir that has been thru so much. Gardevoir simply hugged him back.

Ash felt a warmness fill his heart at feeling Gardevoir's love emotion thru her hug. Then Ash felt something, he didn't know what it was, but it felt like a connection to the Gardevoir in his arms.

Ash looked around to see what that feeling was, but he saw nothing, but he heard something, two whispers, one clearly male on the other female. Ash simply smiled at thin air and said, "I will."

All he heard was: _"Take care of her," "Thank you for saving her." _

Yuki looked curiously at her daddy staring onto thin air.

Ash saw Yuki looking at him from the corner of his eyes curiously but then looked at her.

"Its nothing Yuki." Ash said as he wiped the tears of his face.

Yuki was confused but she didn't care, her daddy was here holding her and that was all she needed.

"Yuki," Ash called to her and she looked at him, "daddy will always protect and love you very much."

Yuki was crying tears of joy now at what her daddy was telling her, but his following words made her so happy and cemented her love for him.

"You will always be my little snow princess. My dear little cute Yuki" Ash told her before giving her a kiss on her forehead just like his mother always used to do for him.

Yuki immediately tackled him to the ground in another hug while crying tears of joy.

Ash was surprised at first but began petting her head after picking himself up and putting Gardevoir on his lap and rocking her back and forth like a baby. Her head was buried on his neck. Ash found it odd that he was already a dad at 8 years old and rocking a full grown Gardevoir, in body only, in his lap like a mother would do to her baby.

**(A/N: The readers Perspective) **

Inside the room in the Pokémon center you can see a young boy holding a Gardevoir in his arms and sitting on his lap.

The young boy was rocking the Gardevoir like a baby with her crying in his arms.

What the Pokémon and Boy didn't notice around them were two figures, a Gallade and a Gardevoir, hugging the pair from both sides.

The Gardevoir gave a kiss to the Gardevoir's head and the Gallade simply patted her head.

Then they started shining and just like they came the were gone while still hugging the pair.

**(A/N: Back to normal view) **

After a while Joy had peeked her head in the room to see how Ash was doing with the Gardevoir. What she saw touched her heart and almost cried at the scene she saw. She decided she needed to show this to the rest of the people waiting for Ash.

Ash and Yuki were in their own world in their embrace and paid no attention to anything around them. Not even the adults that were watching that beautiful scene from the door.

After a few more minutes passed Oak decided that they needed to speak to Ash.

"I see she managed to calm down. Good Job Ash" Oak said getting the young Boy and Gardevoir's attention.

"Oh professor, everyone, when did you get here?" Ash told them with Yuki getting shy around them.

"A few minutes ago. We didn't want to interrupt the moment and left you be with Yuki," Delia told him.

"Thank you for that and sorry about that we were just spaced out" Ash said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Ash. Now that Yuki has calmed down, we will need to talk to her thou," Jenny told him.

"Very well," he said before looking at Yuki, "Yuki this are some nice people I know and that one over there is my mom," Ash said while motioning to everyone so that Yuki could see them. They all waved back kindly to her even the League Gardevoir. Azami waved with her tail thou.

Yuki waved back shyly at them. She didn't like all these people staring at her, so she tried to hide behind her daddy.

"It's okay Yuki these are nice people and all they want to do is talk to you," Ash said to Yuki who was currently hiding behind him, "I'll be stepping out so that they can talk to you freely."

As Ash said that and as he began to get ready to leave Yuki grabbed onto his arm and not letting go.

"Yuki?" Ash asked confused.

"_No! Daddy no leave! Daddy stay with Yuki!" _Yuki said in her mind with the only one hearing her being Azami and the Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir what's wrong with her," Jenny asked the League Gardevoir.

"_She doesn't want young master Ashton to leave her" _she said simply.

"Its because-" Ash was about to explain but was cut off by Linda.

"She views you as her father, right?" she concluded.

"How did you know?" Ash asked surprised that they would know this.

"It was the first thing Gardevoir told us she said when she began her panic attack. After you being with her last night and saving her the dots were easy to connect." Oak said to him.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother at such a young age" Delia said with fake sadness.

"Hehe, what does that say about me then? I'm already a dad at 8 years old," Ash said and soon everyone began to laugh.

"Well okay then you can stay here to give her support, but we still need to talk to her and Gardevoir will do that for us," Jenny told him as Gardevoir moved forward.

"Alright," Ash said before sitting down again, "Yuki this nice Gardevoir is going to ask you a couple of questions. Can you please answer her questions? And don't worry I'll be here along you all the time."

Yuki hesitantly nodded and then began the questioning between the League Gardevoir and Yuki, telepathically of course.

After a few minutes passed the questioning was over and Gardevoir began explaining what Yuki had said to Jenny, Oak, Derrick, and Linda. Delia and Ash didn't need to know more than they should.

Ash, Delia, and Azami were just there with Yuki introducing themselves to her as Ash's mother and best friend.

After a few more minutes passed Gardevoir had finished telling everything to Oak, Jenny, Derrick, and Linda. They all nodded to each other and to the Gardevoir, soon after she teleported back to the Hoenn League HQ, before Jenny and Linda stepped forward to talk to Ash.

"We are done here. We will be leaving to continue this investigation, thank you for your cooperation," Jenny told then saluted Ash and Yuki.

"I'm sorry I let this happen. It is my job to take care of Rustboro City and I let this happen to poor Yuki, but I promise you that I will talk to Norman and we will never let this happen again." Linda said sad at first but then with determination in her voice.

"Thank you, Yuki and I will appreciate it very much," Ash told the women after extending his arm to shake their arms.

They shook his arm and said their goodbyes to everyone and left.

"I think it's time for me to go too," Derrick said to everyone left.

"I need to inform my son of this after all" he continued.

Ash wanted to ask if the Champion would come to RustBoro City but decided against it. He figured Champion Steven will be busy all day dealing with the whole Rocket situation. A shame but understandable.

"Oh, and Ash," Derick got his attention, "take care of that Gardevoir and be the father she never had." He then walked out the room after giving Oak one last handshake and saying his goodbye to Delia.

"Wait what do you-" Ash was about to tell Derrick but he had left already.

"Ash what Derrick means is that Yuki is now yours," Oak said with a smile on his face.

"But I'm still not a trainer," Ash said confused at Oak.

"So? You will be soon enough and besides you already have Azami with you, don't you? She already listens to you as if you were already a trainer" Oak told him.

"But won't the Hoenn League try and stop me from taking Yuki back with me to Kanto. Yuki is a native born of Hoenn after all. Won't it be considered poaching?" Ash asked in worry.

"You think to much Ashy" Delia told her son.

"Delia is right Ash. Don't worry about it Derrick will tell his son about Yuki's situation and I'm sure he will agree and besides you have me as a sponsor. Kanto won't think anything bad of you as long as I'm around," Oak told him.

"Sigh," he sighed in relief, "I'm glad Yuki and I won't be separated."

"Besides even if we tried, we wouldn't be able to, she might even find a way to travel back to Kanto just to find you if we left her here," Delia said jokingly.

"Delia is right Ash. You have become young Yuki's everything and you have to take responsibility for her." Oak told Ash seriously.

"I promise I'll take care of her," he said but was interrupted by a hiss, "we will take care of her." Azami nodded her head at Ash's correction.

"Tell her if she wants to come with us Ash" Oak told Ash.

"Right," Ash said before looking at Yuki, "Yuki would you come back with us to my… our new home in the Kanto Region?"

Yuki didn't care where she lived as long as her daddy was there with her, so she nodded at him.

"Awesome! Your going to love Pallet Town and I know that Kirlia and Happiny will love you the moment they see you" Ash said happily.

Yuki simply smiled at feeling her daddy's happiness.

"Very well then let's go back to the Hotel Room and get ready to pack our stuff. I need to finish something quickly but once I'm done, we will leave back to Pallet Town" Oak told Delia, Ash, Azami, and Yuki.

"We have to ask Nurse Joy first if we can take Yuki back to the Hotel Room," Ash said.

"Oh, you can, Yuki has made a full recovery, but it will be a while until she understands her body fully. She will need allot of help and patience and absolutely no battling until she is at least a Kirlia mentally," Nurse Joy said out of nowhere scaring everyone in the room.

"Nurse Joy when did you get here! Wait when did you leave!" Ash asked scared and surprised.

"Jeez Joy you almost gave this old man a heart attack" Oak said as he was stroking his chest.

Delia, Azami, and Yuki were as white as a mega evolved Shiny Gengar.

"Hehe sorry about that. When I brought everyone else back, I decided to leave to check on the other Pokémon and once everyone had left I slipped back in but all of you didn't notice me because you were so engrossed in your conversation. Sorry about scaring you like that" Nurse Joy said sheepishly while she was rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it Joy. So, we can take Yuki back to Kanto and there won't be any problems with her health?" Oak asked just to be sure.

"Yup. She made a full recovery and is good to go" Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuki Nurse Joy" Ash said as he and Azami gave a bow to her for her hard work.

"Its no problem Ash. It is my job after all, I like helping Pokémon" Joy said to the bowing Ash and Azami.

After that was done Delia, Ash, Azami, and Yuki, with her being carried by Azami, went back to the hotel while Oak went to the PetalBurg woods.

As they were going Ash saw many ACE Trainers guarding the entrance to the PetalBurg woods and not leting anyone in except for league officials or professor Oak or Derrick Stone. For a moment Ash though if the Indigo Champion Lance was there since, from what he heard, Lance and Steven were good friends. He just shrugged at it and continued to the Hotel.

Once they got there, they spent the rest of the cold day just being warm in the hotel room and Ash and Delia talking to Yuki and telling her how much fun she was going to have once they returned to Pallet Town. They had a warm dinner that Delia cooked and just enjoyed the time they had with each other.

After a few hours passed Delia told Ash that it was time to pack up since professor Oak was almost back.

For the next hour Ash and Delia began packing all their stuff, and Oak's, with Azami helping where she could and Yuki sitting and watching Ash.

Once they were finished Oak had returned but he had a Package with him.

"Ah I see you all have packed up. Oh, you also packed my stuff, thank you for that" Oak told everyone in the hotel room once he saw they were all ready to go.

"It's no Problem Professor Oak" Delia told him.

"Professor what's that package your carrying?" Ash questioned Oak.

"Oh right, this is for you Ash" Oak said while handing the package to Ash.

"What is it?" Ask asked again as he was examining the package.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Oak told Ash.

Ash then opened the package and inside it was a PokeNav and a letter.

"Is this a PokeNav?" Ash asked in wonder at seeing the device.

"That's right." Oak said.

"Who gave it to me?" Ash asked again.

"Read the letter and find out" Oak said.

Ash the unfolded the letter and began reading it with Azami and Yuki reading alongside him.

While he was doing that Delia had offered Oak some warm food and coffee and he happily obliged. They then walked to the small kitchen for Oak to eat before they leave.

Ash was amazed by what the letter said.

The letter said the following: _Thank you for your hard work kid. You were very brave at taking on that Rocket grunt. Many kids of your age would have simply run away, which is understandable, but you stayed there with no fear, if what the reports given to me are believed to be, and took on that man. You stayed calm and did not panic. You were able to command the good professor's mighty Charizard and defeated all those other Pokémon. About the other Rocket Pokémon, right now they are in rehabilitation but I'm afraid they won't be able to be completely healed, at least mentally, they are too broken. The only one that can be helped is the Golbat. Anyway, you did a great job and you were able to save a Gardevoir from being raped and even discover that there was a Rocket Base here in Hoenn after you captured him. If you hadn't captured him, we would have never known that there was Rocket base in the PetalBurg woods so thank you for that. Also keep training that Azami, I believe that is her name from what my dad told me, of yours. She'll be one hell of a Pokémon once you begin your journey. Also take care of that Gardevoir you found. My dad told me everything that happened to her and right now all she needs is your love and protection so that she can heal. Don't worry about taking her back to Kanto I already gave my authorization and spoke to Lance about it an he agreed as well. I promise I will kick out all the Rockets from my region and that this will never happen to no other Pokémon as long as I'm Champion. I hope you liked the PokeNav I sent you since you deserve it for your hard work but just don't show it to anyone until you begin your Journey. The PokeNavs haven't been released to the public yet, it will take at least two more years for they to be sold to the public. So, always keep it with you, only league officials and important people have a PokeNav. Anyway, like I said great work kid and I expect to hear many great things coming from you and who knows we might even get to battle one another one of these days. Good luck on your journey Ash. _

_Sincerely Steven Stone._

_PS: Once you start your Journey go to Mt. Moon and search for a cave that has an X carving on the entrance and if someone tries to stop you show them the stone chain that is hidden in the package. You'll find something very interesting there and it'll help you on your journey. _

Ash after reading the leader searched deep in the package and found that stone chain that Steven talked about. Without making any noise he quietly put the stone chain in his pocket. He looked at Azami and Yuki and put his finger between his lips to tell them not to say anything. They both nodded at him.

After that Ash read the letter one last time. Ash felt pride swelling within him at Champion Steven's words and was happy that he was given a PokeNav. He promised to himself that he would take care of it and would never let anything bad happen to it. The PokeNav had turned into one of his prized possessions at that moment. He then folded the letter and put it in his bag, he would keep the letter too.

"So, what was the package honey?" Delia asked her son.

Once Ash finished putting the letter and stone chain away in his bag, he went over to tell his mom and professor Oak everything that was in the letter, except for the last part. Azami had brought Yuki on her back to Ash.

After Ash's telling was done and after a few more hours passed Oak spoke up.

"Okay I think it's time to go back," he said before looking at his watch, "I think our cruise has arrived in Slateport City and we need to get on it so it can take us back to Vermillion City."

At that Delia and Ash got their bags with them. Azami was carring another bag in her mouth and another in her tail with Yuki still on her back. Oak had gotten his bag too and once they put their coats on, they headed out.

After they said they're thanks to the receptionist they headed out to see Derrick Stone with his Metagross waiting for them outside.

"So, your leaving so soon Samuel?" Derrick told Oak.

"Yeah my business here is done. I need to get back to my lab to continue my work and care for the Pokémon. Also, I think Alakazam is getting a little irked with Dragonite and I need to stop that before it gets out of hand" Oak told Derrick.

"Don't worry about it Samuel just make sure to keep in touch, okay?" Derick told him as he stretched his hand out to Oak.

"I will. Thanks for your hospitality my old friend" Oak said as he shook Derick's hand.

"It was also a pleasure to meet all of you" Derrick told Ash, Delia, Azami, and Yuki.

"The pleasure was ours Mr. Stone" Delia and Ash said to Derrick with Azami hissing and Yuki hiding behind Azami's head.

Derrick nodded and then motioned for Metagross to do what he does before walking off to Devon Co.

Metagross looked at the small Pallet Group and simply looked at them before appearing at the Port of Slateport city. Metagross nodded at them before teleporting back to Rustboro City.

"Alright there is our cruise," Oak said motioning to the giant ship, the SS Alicia.

They all then began walking towards it to get in.

Yuki was amazed at how big the ship was and even got a little scared but a comforting hand from her daddy calmed her down.

Once they got in and showed their tickets they went to their rooms. Oak had one to himself while Ash and Delia where sharing another together with Azami and now Yuki. They didn't mind since the rooms were enormous and extremely fancy so much that a whole family could live in one of those rooms. Being Professor Oak had its perks after all. After a little while of waiting the ship blared its massive horn and began sailing off back to Vermillion City in Kanto.

Once they finished putting their stuff in their room the small group went to enjoy the cruise ship. They ate, played, watched the cruise ship's Pokémon tournament, enjoyed the swimming pool- since they already left Hoenn it wasn't cold anymore - and visited the cruise's local establishments. All in all, they had a great time and once night came, they all went back to their room ready to sleep the night away.

Ash on the other hand, after given permission by his mother, stepped onto to the deck of the ship with Azami with Yuki on her back and they simply stared into the starry night.

Ash simply smiled as he viewed the beautiful clear night from the cruise. Then he petted Azami's head and gave Yuki a kiss on her forehead that made her blush in embarrassment.

"We promise that we will always take care of you Yuki," Ash told Yuki with Azami hissing in agreement.

Yuki simply stared at her daddy.

"Until you're ready, I wont force you to battle and you will always be by my side like Azami once we begin our Journey," he told her.

Yuki simply gave him a smile and then laid her head on Azami and began drifting off until she fell asleep on Azami's back. Azami made sure she was positioned right so that Yuki wouldn't fall off her.

"I guess she is tuckered out, isn't she?" Ash told Azami as he looked at Yuki's sleeping form.

Azami nodded at him feeling the small snores of Yuki on her back.

"Azami since Yuki has become my "daughter" that makes you her aunt" Ash told Azami. She nodded happily at him because of her being an auntie.

"I think you like that. Azami we will always take care of her and never let anyone harm her and if she never wants to battle, we will respect that and keep protecting her. Understood?" Ash told Azami seriously to which she nodded with a serious face.

"Good girl," he said to her and then began looking at the night sky for a few minutes longer.

After a few minutes passed it began to get chilly and Ash yawned.

"Let's head back to bed Azami. I'm already tired and I bet your too" Ash said as he looked at Azami who was trying desperately to keep her eyes open.

"I thought so, lets go" he said and as they began to walk away Ash heard a caw and after turning around to see what it was, he saw nothing.

"Huh? Must have been my imagination" Ash said to himself. Azami stopped and began looking at him on why he stopped.

"Sorry about that, I thought I heard something" he said before walking back to their room.

Once they got to their room Azami gently placed Yuki on the bed, to not wake her up, and then coiled herself next to Ash's bedside.

Ash, after changing into his pajamas, got onto his bed quietly- to not wake his mother or Yuki up- and began covering himself up but then he felt something grab onto him and that something was Yuki who had grabbed his arm and was cuddled close to him. Ash didn't mind and let it be.

"Good night Azami, sweet dreams" he told Azami who gave one last hiss before falling asleep.

Ash then looked at Yuki one last time. He gave her a kiss on her forehead before saying to her, "Goodnight Yuki. My little snow Princess. Remembered that daddy will always love you." He said a variation of what his mom always told him.

Ash, just before closing his eyes, was able to see a flying blue bird thru the window on his room.

"I wonder what that was?" he said sleepily before sleep claimed him.

What none of them saw was the Legendary bird of Ice Articuno flying over SS Alicia before flying ahead of the ship after giving a gentle but majestic caw.

**(A/N: Flashback end) **

Ash and Delia gave a smile at seeing how far Yuki has come. When they first brought her here, she was a shy mess with not wanting to be with anyone except Ash or Azami. Thru the love and support of Ash, Delia, Kirlia, and Happiny, Yuki slowly got better.

She was beginning to learn how to walk in her body and was starting to get more comfortable around people if Ash was there. For the battling she had decided that she did not like to battle and was just content at cheering her daddy and Azami on. She tried to learn some Psychic or Fairy moves from Kirlia but she was still to young mentally and couldn't access those powers of her body, but she never gave up and kept trying.

The only thing that they couldn't cure her off was her clinginess to Ash.

All in all, Yuki had come a long way and Ash couldn't be prouder of his snow princess.

Then Ash's mind went to his starter Pokémon. He wondered which one he was going to get but didn't mind if Gary, Eren, or Mikasa got one before him. He knew there were only three starters and four graduates, so he decided to give the rest of the guys and girl a chance to choose first. He already had Azami and Yuki with him either way.

Ash then got happy because today Azami and Yuki will officially become his Pokémons once he captures them in a PokeBall each.

Ash already planned out his journey and nothing was going to stop him in completing his dream. He then looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to get his starter. He had promised he would walk to Professor Oak's lab with Eren and Mikasa.

"Alright I think its time for me to go meet up with Eren and Mikasa so we can go to Professor Oak's lab" Ash said to everyone.

"Alright, honey go ahead and go. Leave the plates to me" Delia told her son.

"Thank you, mom." Ash said but as he was walking away, he felt something grab him, but he already knew who that was.

"_Where is daddy going?" _Yuki told Ash.

Over the two years he has known Yuki, Ash had become an expert at reading her. She still couldn't talk telepathically to him since she was still to young, but she was learning from Kirlia and from Professor Oak's Alakazam when they could help her. He guessed what she might be saying.

"I'm going to Professor Oaks to get my starter and my Pokedex and some Pokeballs so we can begin our journey Yuki" Ash said to her as he petted her head.

After her daddy said that she got excited because they were starting their journey. She loved Pallet Town and everyone in it but, just like her daddy, wanted to explore all of Kanto. She let him go and smiled to him.

"Good girl, I'll be back in a little while" Ash told Yuki whom nodded in understanding.

"Okay then I'll be back" Ash said to all the females in the house before closing the door behind him.

Yuki stared at the door for a while before her attention was caught by her grand mommy and big sisters.

"Come on Yuki help us with the plates and let's get you ready so that when Ashy comes back your all ready to go with him" Delia told Yuki with a smile never leaving her face.

Yuki nodded and went to go help her Grand Mommy and big sisters. She couldn't wait to begin her journey around Kanto with the two people she loved the most in her daddy and auntie Azami.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Woo that was a large chapter. I think this will be my biggest chapter ever. Also, this chapter proves that this is my first time writing a fanfiction. You see I always wanted to write a Pokémon Fanfiction because I always imagined a different Ash with different Pokémon and journey and this chapter is a clear evidence of that. Many chapters will be as long as this one as long as I have many ideas to put in it. I know your going to love them. I know most of you after reading the chapter know what Pokémon Azami is, but I don't mind it, I will officially say it next chapter. Also, for Yuki, I know there are a few fanfictions with Ash having a Gardevoir as A Pokémon but in mine it will be a bit different. As most of you know I got inspired to write this after reading "Traveler" and some of my Pokémon will be like those in Traveler but a bit different. Basically, my Yuki will be the equivalent of Traveler's Seeker the Zubat. My, Yuki is just a baby and that's how she will stay until I say otherwise. I hope you all found her backstory interesting and sorry if I offended readers by writing that way but like I said in the first chapter my story will have some dark element from time to time. I also hoped you enjoyed my version of Eren and Mikasa's past of how they met. I also hoped you enjoyed my first written battle scene with Charizard, I hope it came out good. One final thing regarding the Pokémon of my world, my Pokémon will not be tied to one region specifically meaning that you will see some Pokémon from different regions in Kanto like the Beldum colony in Mt. Moon. Don't worry thou it will be only thru migrations, or they were brought there. Also, for Ash's look I'm leaving it like that because I always found anime heroes with trench coat and long hair cool and I wanted my Ash to be look like that. One last thing for real now, for Pokémon human Characters that don't have last name given in the anime I will use the first name of their Japanese voice actors as you saw in the chapter. Hmm I think that's all. Sorry if I took a while to upload this but as you saw it was because it was a huge chapter and I had to edit it to make it readable. I hope the wait was worth it. Please review/favorite/follow it. Also, I will try to upload the next one as fast as I can, but it will take a while since I go back to work on Tuesday because believe it or not, I am an actual Sensei/Teacher. I'm doing this for fun but I will try to manage my time so I can continue writing this. I will not be abandoning it. Have a great day/night/morning/afternoon from wherever your reading this. Like always constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Explorer **

**A/N: Hello again my students. Yes, Yes I'm still alive but so so sorry for the unexpected hiatus. (make a deep bow) While I was writing this chapter my work started so I had a very limited time to write this chapter but alas I'm done with it, I had to revise it and edit it so you guys could enjoy it, I know I did. I hope the length is acceptable for me taking so long. Here you will witness something interesting about Azami and learn a little bit about her backstory. Just beware that there will be a massive flashback with many mini flashbacks inside. Try and no to get lost. Hopefully this large flashback will be the last one. Well with that out of the was let me say Nurufufufu Its me again your beloved Joro-Sensei here with the fourth chapter of The Explorer. I hope you all liked my third chapter I had so many ideas that were put into that chapter and I think it came out pretty well. Anyway, in this chapter we get a little backstory on Ash's main companion going forward. You will see a familiar face here and one event going on around the world hehehe. Well enough dilly dallies let's get to it. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I'll be seeing all of you at the end of this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I owned Pokémon, I would have Ash Grow up and get paired with Cynthia. **

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Chapter 4: A Warrior's Spirit **

**(A/N: Somewhere in an Ocean around Kanto and two days before Ash's journey begins) **

Alarms where blaring off everywhere he went.

In the intercoms all that could be heard was "Stop the Intruder! Don't let him escape!"

Among the Chaos that was going on a man was running around the corridors of where he was with many Rocket grunts chasing after him with a multitude of Pokémons firing attack after attack.

The man had a Blaziken and a Galvantula running besides him while defending the man of all the oncoming attacks.

"Don't let him escape!" one grunt said but continued, "keep firing attack after attack. He has nowhere to go because we are in the middle of the ocean!"

"Then how do you think I got here you fool?" the man said in his mind while still running.

A multitude of different attacks were being continually fired at him, but his Pokémons stopped all of them with their fire/fighting and electric/bug attacks.

The attacks varied from Shadow Balls, Dark Pulses, Water Guns, Flamethrowers, and many more.

The man was paying no attention to the men and Pokémons that were trying to kill him and kept running, he knew his Pokémons would protect him. So, he took out a radio from one of his Pockets and began speaking through it.

"HQ come in" he calmly said as if nothing was going on. His Blaziken had kicked a weak Hyper Beam from a Raticate with its Blaze Kick Attack and sent it to a wall that destroyed it. His Galvantula had electrocuted another group of Pokémons with its Electro Web attack.

"Sebas, my Arceus, we thought you were captured by the enemy or killed!" a voice yelled from the radio.

"I wasn't captured but I was discovered and i am currently being chased by a least 1 dozen Rocket grunts with many Pokémons" the now identified Sebas continued calmly.

"What! Just hold on, I'm going to send backup soon to you!" the other side yelled in worry.

"Negative, the situation is too dangerous, and we can't have the Rockets know it was us" Sebas said.

"Dam it Sebas stop acting like that!" the voice said in anger.

"I got the information" Sebas said.

"You got it?" the voice asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm going to take it back to HQ myself" Sebas said after ducking when a stone blast almost hit him. Blaziken knocked out the Geodude that did that instantly.

"What was that?! Are you okay Sebas?!" the voice continued in worry.

"I'm fine but I need to end the transmission. I think one of the executives has joined the fray" Sebas said while slightly looking back and then seeing Team Rocket Executive Ariana.

"What! Sebas I don't care what you say I'm sending backup, even with more reason now since you have the information!" the voice said.

"Sarutobi listen to me" Sebas said seriously to the now named Sarutobi.

"Don't send backup, if you do the Rockets and all the other teams will know of our existence. We can't have that just yet. Remember who we are and what we stand for, my friend" Sebas said.

"…. I hate it when your right" Sarutobi said to Sebas.

Sebas simply gave a smirk at Sarutobi's answer.

Blaziken and Galvantula were still protecting their trainer from the barrage of attacks coming for him but they were getting slightly tired.

"Don't worry I'll get the information back to HQ anyway I can" Sebas said.

"You better but I'll have a boat waiting for you once your cleared" Sarutobi said.

"Saru-" Sebas was saying but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"No Sebas Tian, the weather around you is horrible. Your surrounded by a horrible thunderstorm and the sea is just as bad. That's why the Rockets think you can't escape." Sarutobi concluded.

"I see, very well but I'll have to use Sharpedo first to navigate through the ocean… have the boat ready by Goldenrod City. It seems that I'll be chased by these Rockets, so I'll have to elude them through the weather around us." Sebas said.

"Very well but once your coast is clear I want you to immediately contact me, got it?" Sarutobi said.

"Affirmative" Sebas said.

"Sarutobi" Sebas said.

"Yes, my old friend" Sarutobi said.

"I want you to deliver a message to my daughter in the case that I don't make it" Sebas said in a serious tone.

Blaziken was hit with a Rock Blast and Galvantula was hit by a Hydro Pump but they were still going strong against all the Rocket Pokémons.

"Sebas don't say that you'll come back yo-" Sarutobi was saying but was cut off by Sebas.

"Please my friend" Sebas said as he was still running in searching for an exit.

Sarutobi noticed the tone in his voice and simply sighed before saying, "Alright what is it?"

"In the case that I die in this mission I want you to tell her sorry for being a horrible father and for not being there for most of her life. Tell her that no matter if she hates me that I will always love her and cherish her. Also tell her that I am so proud of her for what she has accomplished and that her mother would be too if she was alive." Sebas said having a look of regret and shame on his face.

Sarutobi knew that the relationship between Sebas and his Daughter was not good. He was a dam good agent, but he was a horrible father and husband and his daughter resented that of him. They haven't talked to each other for the last 20 years but Sebas always asked how she was doing and tried to be part of her life even if she did not know it.

"I will my friend" Sarutobi simply said.

"Thank you Sarutobi" Sebas told his friend.

A Thunderbolt Attack passed right on top of him hitting the wall in front of Sebas.

Sebas was almost hit but his instincts and experience literally saved him from being electrocuted by making him doge to the left to evade the attack.

Blaziken and Galvantula immediately fired their attacks at the broken group of Magnetons that fired the attack.

"I'm going to have to end the transmission Sarutobi. The Rockets are gaining up on me and it seems that Ariana has joined the fray." Sebas quickly said as he looked back to see if his suspicions were correct.

Sebas was right. There running with the Rocket grunts was Executive Ariana with her trusty Arbok following her.

Sebas furrowed his face and began speaking again through the radio, "I'll have the information there even if it kills me. The champions must know about this… HE must know about this" Sebas said seriously.

Sarutobi could clearly hear the worry in Sebas' voice and was honestly surprised by it. No matter the situation Sebas Tian was never worried but what he had discovered changed that.

"My Arceus Sebas. What in Arceus's name did you find?" Sarutobi asked his worried friend.

"Sarutobi, what I found out will change everything we know of Pokémons as we know it. Team Rocket has done the unthinkable." Sebas said with more worry in his tone.

"Wha-what have they done?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sarutobi, Team Rocket is currently working on three Projects called Project E.V.O.L.V.E, and Project Two, and Project Azoth. The last one in collaboration with Team Flare of Kalos and Team Plazma of Unova. I also found out that Team Rocket has been in contact with Team Galactic of Sinnoh. For what I have no idea since I was discovered at that point." Sebas said in a serious tone.

"Team Rocket is in collaboration with Team Flare, Team Galactic, and Team Plazma! For what?!" Sarutobi yelled in worry of those four teams collaborating in those projects Sebas mentioned.

"All will be in the flash drive I give you at HQ" Sebas said as he briefly looked at the Flash drive in his hand.

Sarutobi was thinking what those projects could be that would get Sebas so worried but then his blood ran cold at Sebas's following statement.

"Hiruzen, if Team Rocket completes those Projects… they will have the power to go against the Indigo League and probably be able to defeat it." Sebas said.

Sarutobi was shocked at what Sebas was saying.

"Team Rocket being able to go against the Indigo League? Sebas that's insane" Sarutobi said.

"That's what I thought too but my eyes don't lie. That is why it's so important for the Leagues and their champions to know this immediately." Sebas said.

"We'll call them immediately, but you better be present so you could give an eyewitness report. Got it?" Sarutobi said.

"I'll try" Sebas said with a sad smile.

Blaziken and Galvantula were getting more tired by the oncoming barrage of attacks that never seemed to end.

"Good…. We are the ones that hold the mighty tree that is this wonderful Pokémon world. We are the shadows under this great tree. We do what must be done." Sarutobi said and then waited for Sebas to finish his statement.

"We are ROOT" Sebas finished.

"Be careful my friend" Sarutobi ended before cutting the communication.

Sebas put his radio and the flash drive away in his pocket and then gave a quick look at his Pokémons and he could clearly see that they were tired and hurt. Even a Mega Blaziken gets tired too.

"Blaziken, Galvantula, this way; I think I saw an exit" Sebas said as he turned right on a hallway.

Blaziken and Galvantula nodded and followed him as quick as they could.

The Team Rocket Grunts were still following behind him and Ariana was following at a quick pace behind her grunts.

"Get him!" one Grunt yelled out and the others and their Pokémons quickened their pace.

Behind them Ariana simply said "Fool" directed towards Sebas at seeing him turn that way because she knew where that way led too.

Sebas saw a door at the end of the hallway and ran through it with Blaziken and Galvantula behind him.

Once he got out, he saw the situation around him. The climate around the Rocket base was absolutely atrocious. There was a thunderstorm going on, the ocean was going crazy, small whirlpools were forming around the base, the sky was very dark, and many lightning bolts were seen, the wind was so hard that it almost blew Galvantula away but Blaziken held her in place.

"Is Kyogre here by any chance?" Sebas asked his Pokémons who shrugged at him.

"There he is! Get him!" one Rocket grunt said and soon after all the grunts came out.

"Tch" Sebas said as he began retreating again with his Pokémons.

"Men keep firing attacks! He is running out of places to run and hide!" Ariana yelled her orders to the Grunts.

"Yes Mam!" the grunts screamed. They continued their chase after Sebas.

Ariana and her Arbok were not even bothered by the weather as they casually followed behind the grunts.

"Your running out of time you old fool. There is no place you can run off too anymore and we will find you" Ariana said evilly with her Arbok hissing in agreement.

Blaziken and Galvantula were still protecting their trainer but the fatigue was slowly getting to them, but they still fought bravely.

"Blaziken and Galvantula are barely hanging in there but they won't last longer" Sebas thought to himself as he saw his tired Pokémons still fighting on valiantly. Even Blaziken was still fighting in the cold rain.

"I need to find a way to get out of here quickly" Sebas concluded.

Sebas knew his two Pokémons were getting tired and fast but he couldn't reveal his other Pokémon yet. Sebas figured a way to sneak in the base and had figured out a way to sneak out but his untimely getting caught and this weather really put a dent in his plan. He had to improvise now.

Sebas was still running in the horrible rain but was idly wondering what was causing this weather. The only Pokémon that could conjure a weather like this is Kyogre, especially when it is in its primordial form. His Pokémons did not know if it was Kyogre so he concluded that it was something else. Pokémons were naturally connected to the weather in nature and they know if it is caused by nature itself or a legendary.

As Sebas was thinking all of this he came to a dead end on a cliffside. **(A/N: Yes, the base is on a cliff deal with it.) **

Sebas cursed under his breath as he and Blaziken, and Galvantula looked down at the raging sea beneath them.

"it seems you've run into a dead end" a female voice said.

Once Sebas turned around he saw that it was Ariana with her Arbok and with all the grunts and their Pokémons surrounding Sebas.

"I guess it seems so" Sebas told her.

"Now then you have nowhere to go, your completely surrounded, your Pokémons are clearly exhausted and ready to drop, and with a single order of mine all the Pokémons you see before you will fire their attacks dooming you and your Pokémons. So why don't you be a nice old man and let us capture you and give us our information back. The boss and his associates won't be too pleased if the Leagues find out about our plans" Ariana said in a cocky tone but then looked at Sebas's form from head to toe and then licked her lips.

"Besides you aren't that bad looking yourself old man. Once we're done with you how about you and I have some fun together?" Ariana said with lust in her eyes.

Sebas paid no attention to Ariana's last remark but he knew she was right; he was out of options. He then looked behind him to the raging sea beneath them and simply sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"Very well, I give up" Sebas said loud enough for the Rockets to hear him.

Blaziken and Galvantula looked shocked at him but he only tilted his head to where he was looking at before. They saw the sea beneath them and instantly knew what their trainer wanted to do. They were hesitant at first but knew there was no other option left so they discreetly nodded in understanding to him.

"Good boy. I promise you that we are going to have so much fun together" Ariana said as she continued looking lustfully at Sebas.

"Now return those Pokémons of yours back to their PokeBalls" Ariana said.

Sebas slowly took out Galvantula's and Blaziken's Pokeballs out of his suit and, after showing it to the Rockets, he returned his Pokémons.

"Good" Ariana said then looked at a few Grunts before giving out her next orders, "you two apprehend him and let's take him back inside."

"Yes mam!" the two grunts said.

As the two men were approaching him Sebas looked at them and then at the stormy Sky.

"Arceus please protect me" Sebas said.

Once the two men grabbed his arms to apprehend him Sebas responded by punching the two men on the face and then dropping them to the floor. Then he gave the Rockets one last look before sprinting of the cliffside to the ocean.

"Kill him!" Ariana shouted in surprise at what Sebas had done.

A volley of Pokémon attacks where instantly fired at him but Sebas had already jumped of the Rocket Base and was headed straight into the ocean.

As Sebas was freefalling into the ocean he took out the flash drive and putted it inside an empty Pokeball he had, He then hid it inside a storage container he had with him.

After doing that he looked back and saw that he was getting closer and closer to the ocean.

"I have to time this" he said.

After saying that he took out a PokeBall, put it between his fingers and then looked one last time at the closing ocean.

"Sigh" he sighed "let's see if I can still do this," he then took in a deep breath, calmed his nerves. Suddenly a blue force covered his entire body to presumably protect him from the impact.

Once Sebas opened his eyes, they were blue, he saw that he was mere inches from impact and quickly enlarged his PokeBall before yelling out, "Come on out my friend!"

A light emerged from the PokeBall and hit the ocean, soon after Sebas hit the ocean with a great impact.

As Sebas was in the ocean he could feel that he didn't completely came out unfazed by the impact.

"Tch…guess I'm not as good as I used to be" Sebas though as he was clutching his rib and chest areas. One of his arms and legs had gotten broken by the sheer force of the impact. Sebas could also feel that he had probably got a concussion by the impact.

"Could have been worse I guess" Sebas continued his train of thought but then he came out of it when he saw his Pokémon, a massive Sharpedo.

The Sharpedo looked at his trainer in worry at seeing how bad he looked but then his trainer gave him a look that told him everything. **(A/N: Sebas and his Pokémons know each other very well) **

He nodded and swam quickly under his trainer so that he could be on top of him and riding him. As he felt his trainer grab onto his fin on his head he began swimming quickly back to the surface for his trainer to breath. He wouldn't let his trainer die.

**(Back with the Rockets)**

After the wind cleared the smoke and rubble away Ariana and the rest of the Rockets went to see what had happened to the intruder.

"I can't believe that bastard jumped off" "there is no way he could have survived that" "he's totally dead" "the information is lost" were some of the things that could be heard coming from the grunts.

Ariana knew better than to count the intruder out.

"Give me a pair of binoculars" she said to the grunt closest to her.

"what for mam?" the unfortunate grunt said.

"just give me a dam pair of binoculars before I have Arbok here eat you alive" Ariana said to the terrified grunt as Arbok was looking at the grunt with a hungry look.

"Ye-yes ma-mam so-sorry ma-mam" the grunt stuttered in fear as he gave Ariana the binoculars.

As she was seeing through them, she saw Sebas' form come out of the ocean on top of a Sharpedo.

"shit" she cursed.

"Grunts get the boats and all the water Pokémons we have and chase the intruder!" Ariana yelled out.

"H-he survived the fall… but that's impossible!" one grunt yelled out in astonishment.

"Are you doubting me?" Ariana said in a dead tone.

"N-no ma-mam, so-sorry ma-mam" the terrified grunt said.

The grunts stood there in fear for a few seconds until Ariana's voice brought back their attention.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Move out, you have your orders! I'll go with you to guide you idiots, otherwise you'd never find him!" Ariana yelled out as the wind was getting stronger and it was getting a little hard to hear.

"Yes mam!" all the grunts yelled out in understanding and soon after headed out.

As Ariana started following them, with her faithful Arbok right behind her, she said as she licked her lips, "You will not escape us. Once we find you and break you, you will be all mine."

**(A/N: Back with Sebas) **

"Guah!" Screamed Sebas as he got out of the ocean to the surface to breath in some oxygen.

Sebas was having a coughing fit and was taking in huge gulps of air to get his bearings back together. He was still clutching his injured areas in pain.

After regaining control of himself he spoke to his Sharpedo.

"Let's go Sharpedo, I know that wont fool them forever" he said as he grabbed tighter to his Pokémon before saying, "Max speed."

Sharpedo knew he could go at max speed and easily maneuver around the raging ocean, but he was reluctant to do so with how injured his trainer was.

"Go Sharpedo, we don't have the time. I'll be okay I promise" Sebas said at seeing the worried look on his Pokémon.

Sharpedo was still worried but decided to obey his trainer and readied himself and then blasted off at high speeds to get his trainer out of this situation.

Sebas grabbed tight to Sharpedo's head fin to not fall off but it was taking a great deal of him to just stay conscious because of all the pain he was in. He was starting to see blurry and get dizzy.

"Dam the concussions" he cursed under his breath.

"Get ahold of yourself Sebas Tian, you have a mission to finish. This information is crucial" Sebas said to himself as he ignored all the pain, he was in.

As Sharpedo was maneuvering throughout the raging ocean he suddenly moved out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit by a thunderbolt attack.

Sebas turned around and, unfortunately for him, there was a plethora of many different water Pokémons chasing after him and behind them were the Rocket grunts on speed boats with Ariana at the head of them.

"Dam it, go Sharpedo but be careful with the oncoming attacks" Sebas said to his Pokémon.

His Pokémon nodded and increased his speed.

"Mam it seems the Sharpedo has increased its speed to evade us" a grunt said to Ariana.

"Then increase the speed of the Pokémons and the boats. That man cannot escape us, or the boss will have our heads" she said to the grunts around her.

She got a chorus of agreements and soon after one grunt got out of the main control room and related Ariana's orders to the rest of the grunts on the other boats.

After that some grunts got out to the main deck of their respective boats with long whips, that after pressing a button started to have electricity run through it, then started whipping the already tired Pokémons to get them to move faster.

The already tired Pokémons forced their muscles in their bodies to move faster so that their masters would stop inflicting the horrible pain upon them. They moved faster.

Sebas was watching how the Rocket Pokémons were being treated with barley-controlled fury. He saw how they were literally forcing themselves to move faster just to stop the pain from the whipping. Some of those Pokémons just couldn't move faster, because they physically couldn't, and so collapsed and died of exhaustion and fatigue.

"Bastards every single one of them" Sebas hissed in anger.

"Sharpedo this is going to be a long ride. We need to get past route 21 to catch the Cerulean Current for it to take us to the Kanto ocean and then from there we will need to go to a halfway point near Cherrygrove City were a boat will be waiting for us to take us back to base. Do you think you can do that?" Sebas told then asked his Sharpedo.

The prideful Sharpedo looked offended at his trainers doubt in his swimming ability but nodded vigorously.

"I thought so, then let's go" he said and at that Sharpedo moved faster than physically possible without his mega evolved state. Also, while dodging the attacks sent at both of them.

That it is how it went for a couple of hours with the Rockets sending attack after attack at Sebas and Sharpedo and them dodging it.

The storm was getting stronger as the hours passed but the chase did not cease for a minute.

"Dam it! Why haven't we already killed that man!" Ariana asked in frustration.

"W-we're sorry mam, it's just that his Sharpedo is too fast and all the attacks are missing their mark because of it" one grunt said.

"There must be a way to stop him. Once he gets past Route 21 and catches the Cerulean Current there is no way we can catch him" Ariana said.

The grunts just stayed silent waiting for their orders.

Soon Ariana snapped her fingers in coming up with an idea.

"Have half of our fastest water Pokémons split from the group we have chasing the intruder and make them swim faster to the west to get in front of the intruder and his Sharpedo" Ariana said.

"What for mam?" one grunt asked her.

"Are you questioning me?" Ariana said in a chilly tone to the grunt that asked her that.

"N-no ma-mam" the grunt stuttered his reply in fear at watching Ariana and her angry Arbok.

"Then do as you are told and shut up" Ariana said.

"Yes mam!" the grunt said terrified as he went to relay Ariana's orders.

"Anymore questions?" Ariana said to the terrified grunts.

She was met with silence, "Good, also call the Dragons from base."

"Yes mam!" the grunts said while calling back to base to send over the Dragon Pokémons they had on the Rocket base.

"You will not be running for far longer you little rat" Ariana said while looking in her monitors where the intruder was going too.

**(Back with Sebas) **

Sebas knew the Rockets were up to something the moment he saw that the water Pokémons that were chasing him were cut by half.

"What could they be up to" Sebas thought to himself but soon after he clutched his head in pain at merely thinking.

Sharpedo was still doing his best to dodge every attack he could but the strong ocean current was making it hard for him to be able to dodge every attack, but he still could with sheer determination to not let his trainer get hurt even more.

"You can do it Sharpedo" Sebas said while looking at his friend and being proud of all the hard work he was doing.

"Once we cross Route 21, we will be able to catch the Cerulean Current and that will take us to the Kanto ocean quickly" Sebas said to his Sharpedo who Growled in understanding.

Sebas had heard about the Cerulean Current a very long time ago. The Cerulean Current was a water way that went around the entirety of the Kanto region either by a river or underground. The reason of why it didn't go around Johto too was because of Mt Silver that separated both Regions but unified them at the same time. The reason it was called the Cerulean Current was because it had been discovered and mapped by the founder of Cerulean City Aqua Waterflower. It was said that whoever ride the current would get crushed by the pressure and be dragged all over Kanto forever. Once someone dares to use the Cerulean Current, they have to be a very skilled or very experienced trainer to be able to ride through it.

Luckily for Sebas he was both skilled and experienced, so he was confident in his ability to navigate through that dangerous Current and besides he had no other option left.

No matter how strong willed Sharpedo might be, he still wouldn't have been able to handle the entire ride to the rendezvous point, the storm was just that bad. So, his plan was to use the Cerulean Current to navigate through this turbulent ocean until he passed Cinnabar Island and then he would have to carefully navigate Sharpedo out of the Current otherwise they'd be crushed. For his plan to work he would need just to pass Route 21 and then dive down to take the Current. The Current was next to route 21 underwater and that was where he would escape the Rockets.

"Just a few more miles Sharpedo, we are almost there" Sebas said to his Pokémon who growled again in agreement.

So that is how it went for a couple of more minutes.

**(With the Rockets and Pokémons that managed to outrun Sharpedo) **

The water Pokémons were waiting there for their orders.

"Alright you lot do what you were told to do now!" one grunt yelled out and soon after he, and a few other grunts, whipped their electrical whips to strike the Pokémons.

The tired Pokémons didn't want to be hurt anymore so they immediately did what they were told to do.

There eyes started to glow aqua blue **(not psychic but water manipulation) **and soon after the raging ocean that was in front them started to spin in a swirl pattern. The Pokémons were trying their best to manipulate the raging ocean in front of them just to avoid the whipping. Through, numbers and their affinity towards water they were able to create a giant whirlpool that encompassed the top half of Route 21.

"Let's see how you get past this intruder" one grunt said to himself as he saw the raging whirlpool a few feet from them. The whirlpool was getting stronger by the minute because it was being fueled by the raging ocean.

**(Back with the Chase) **

The attacks continued and there was even a few scorch marks and bruises on Sharpedo but he persisted.

Sebas was no better off as his splitting headache was getting worse and his aching body was hurting more with all the moving that was happening.

"When this is over, I'm going to take a few days off. I'm too old for this already" Sebas thought.

Sebas then looked at his bruised Sharpedo in worry but admired his tenacity and strong will to continue moving on despite his clear injuries.

"If only I could mega evolve you" he thought again while looking at his Sharpedo.

Sebas knew that he could no longer mega evolve Sharpedo because he had already Mega Evolved his Blaziken. The key and mega stones only worked one time and it needed at least a day to recharge its energy so another compatible Pokémon could mega evolve, if Professor Sycamore is to be believed.

Sebas cursed at not being able to Mega Evolve Sharpedo, if he could Mega Evolve him, they would have already escaped. A storm like the one going on was no match for a Mega Evolved Sharpedo.

His original plan was to mega evolve Sharpedo so they could escape quickly the Rocket base but his earlier, than expected, capture put a dent in his plan.

Sebas had no choice in mega evolving Blaziken because no matter how strong he was, he wouldn't have been able to fight an entire mob of Pokémons without mega evolving, he was also old and his movements weren't as good as they once were; he was still a credible and amazing fighter but he would get overwhelmed by the Rocket Pokémons.

Team Rocket preferred quantity over quality and always bombarded their enemies with countless hordes of weak and strong Pokémons, with the weak Pokémons being in abundance.

Sebas had known there was no choice, so he had mega evolved his Blaziken to be able to fight off the endless hordes of Pokémons the Rockets had and even then, he had to release his Galvantula to be Blaziken's backup.

"Dam then" Sebas said as he remembered reading over the files of the "procedure" all the captured Pokémons go through to make them completely submissive to any and all Rockets.

Soon Sebas mind was brought back to reality when his Sharpedo suddenly gave a quick stop that almost threw Sebas off. The Rocket attacks had also ceased for some reason.

"What is it Sharpedo?" Sebas asked his Pokémon who growled for him too look forward and he did but then he saw something that made him hate the Rockets more.

"So that was their plan…I should have guessed" Sebas said as he saw what the Rockets plan was.

In front of Sebas was a giant raging whirlpool that prevented him from entering the Cerulean Current. If he tried it, he would have to ride the whirlpool with Sharpedo and then find someway to get in that current carefully.

"Sigh" Sebas knew that was impossible with how strong the whirlpool was and the condition Sharpedo was in.

"Guess there is only one option left" Sebas said to his Sharpedo but then they had to dodge a couple of attacks that were fired at them.

Once the initial attacks were done Sebas bit back another curse when he saw that he was surrounded by Team Rocket and their Pokémons.

"HAHAHA! There is nowhere else for you to go intruder…. You've been completely surrounded!" Ariana yelled out through the boat's speakers.

"You think this is it!?" she said but continued, "you've seen nothing."

She then snapped her fingers and from the stormy sky and sea came three ferocious dragon type Pokémons in a Hydregion, Salamance, and Kingdra.

Unlike all the other Rocket Pokémons those three dragons had bloodthirsty eyes.

"poor miserable souls" Sebas said as he saw the damaged state those three dragon Pokémons were in.

Pokémons were naturally very peaceful creatures, some more than others. If some Pokémons were left in peace, they wouldn't harm humans. That is why this world, in Sebas eyes, was perfect because humans and Pokémon's coexisted peacefully with one another. Of course, there were some exceptions to this rule like the Pokémon poachers/hunters/abusers and the evil teams but that is why organizations like the Leagues and Rangers existed, to handle those types of situations.

Then there was Sebas and the ROOT organization he and many more belonged too.

ROOT was created many years ago by the first champion of Indigo, and the man that single handedly united the clans of Kanto and Johto under him to create said Indigo League.

"The First" as he was called created ROOT alongside with the first emperor of the Sinnoh empire. For many years Kanto and Sinnoh had a sort of rivalry on which region was more powerful but they never went to actual war with each other because of all the internal conflicts that were going on in them.

It wasn't until the first champion and the first emperor came along that Kanto/Johto and Sinnoh's problems ended. Through those two men's wisdom/intellect/charisma they were able to solve all internal conflicts that had plagued their regions for many years.

They brought their regions from the dark ages they were in and into what they are now. But as in all forms light, darkness must exist.

Even though the Kanto/Johto and Sinnoh regions were out of their dark times there still existed many problems deep in the regions. Jobs that the newly established Indigo League and Sinnoh Empire could not do themselves because of the nature of those jobs.

Therefore, a secret organization was created to handle the darker sides of the Pokémon world. The organization's name was forever more called ROOT. The reason on why ROOT was because the First champion and Emperor viewed the world as a majestic tree but like any strong trees, they need strong Root's to hold it up. Therefore, ROOT was created to be those great roots that supported the majestic tree that was the Pokémon world.

ROOT's job was to handle all the Jobs that the leagues or Rangers couldn't and wouldn't do like assassinations to name a few. Also, ROOT oversaw keeping a closer eye on the evil teams of each region, since the leagues had their own problems with handling their league conference and all the trainers.

Over the years ROOT has grown to be a national organization that works in the shadows for all 7 Leagues. ROOT has a varied of different members from all ages/regions/gender/race. Anyone can join ROOT if they are willing to do what is required and never be recognized or given credit for their work.

ROOT was also active in the renegade and lawless regions of Orre, Fiore, Almia, Ransei, Ferrum, and Oblivia, with the approval and help of the Pokémon Rangers.

The most important job of ROOT was to help the SWORD and SHIELD organizations in guarding the entrance to the dark region located on the northside of the world. **(A/N: A story for another time but will soon be explained) **

Sebas was a proud member and a well-respected one of the ROOT organization.

Sebas didn't fear death and when he was assigned this mission, he immediately accepted it without a second doubt.

As Sebas was thinking this he saw that he was surrounded and that there was no way out of this.

"I guess this is how it ends" Sebas thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Then Sebas opened his eyes and there was a determined fire in them.

"Even if I die, I must make sure HQ gets the information otherwise this would have been for naught," Sebas continued as he made his hand into a fist.

"Sharpedo" Sebas said to his Pokémon who immediately motioned to Sebas that he was listening to him.

"I need you too…." Sebas began explaining to his Pokémon his one and only plan.

**(With the Rockets) **

"it shouldn't be long enough for him to give up" Ariana said with a mad look on her face.

All the grunts in the main head were terrified of her so they kept quiet.

**(Back with Sebas) **

"That is how we are going to do it. Understood Sharpedo?" Sebas said to his Pokémon.

Sharpedo was devastated at his trainer's idea but knew there was no other way. So, with clear sadness in his eyes, he nodded his head and slightly opened his mouth.

Sebas was glad that Sharpedo had listened to him. So, he took out the PokeBall that contained the flash drive and put it in in a corner of Sharpedo's great maw. He made sure put it in a way so that Sharpedo wouldn't swallow it by accident.

Sharpedo also accommodated his maw and tongue to prevent the PokeBall from rolling back in his mouth and into his throat.

As Sebas was done he petted Sharpedo's rough side one last time before looking one more time at all the Rockets that had surrounded him.

He was surrounded by many Rocket boats, many water Pokémons ready to attack at a moment notice, three ferocious dragon type Pokémons, a gigantic raging whirlpool, and a tremendous storm.

"Sigh" Sebas sighed, "Arceus protect me and have mercy of my damed soul. But I know where I'm going once, I die. Hehe, I hope Distortion is as bad as they say otherwise it wouldn't even be a challenge." Sebas said while laughing at the idea.

Sebas then looked at the assembled Team Rocket and Pokémons.

"You will never catch me Team Rocket! Even if I die my mission will be complete! I will never let you complete those plans!" Sebas yelled out before looking at Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo use your strongest Surf attack to wipe them all away!" Sebas screamed out his orders and Sharpedo quickly complied.

Sharpedo closed his eyes and then the Star shape on top of his head began to glow and then in front of Sharpedo and Sebas a huge tidal wave formed and became stronger because of the storm around.

"Now go!" Sebas yelled out.

Through sheer concentration and determination Sharpedo pushed the giant surf attack to wipe out all the Rockets and their Pokémons.

**(With the Rockets) **

"That Fool!" Ariana yelled out at seeing the incoming surf attack.

"Mam what do we do?! That giant tidal wave will wipe us all out and drown the ships!" a Grunt yelled out in panic. All grunts were freaking out.

"What else you fool! Fire every single attack of all the Pokémons we have to destroy that thing otherwise we will all die!" Ariana yelled out again.

"Yes mam!" the grunts yelled out and then delivered the order of Ariana to the rest of the Rockets.

Soon after another volley of attacks were fired from all the Rocket Pokémons in hope of destroying that giant tidal wave heading towards them.

Instead of destroying it they only made it stronger because all the attacks that were thrown at it were water attacks and they only added more fuel to the fire. Not even all other attacks the water Pokémons knew could stop it and soon after the giant surf was mere feet away from all the Rockets and their Pokémons.

"Were all going to die!" "Dam it!" "I should have stayed in law school!" "Fuck this day!" were among the yelling that could be heard around Ariana.

"ALL OF YOU SHITHEADS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Arianna yelled out annoyed while her Arbok hissed in a more threatening manner.

All the grunts stopped and looked at her.

"Give me the mic" Ariana ordered one of the terrified grunts.

The named grunt gave the mic quickly to her.

The Surf attack had already swiped some of the water Pokémons away and was beginning to rock the boats back and forth.

Ariana looked at the huge tidal wave fearlessly before bringing the microphone closer to her mouth.

"SALAMANCE, KINGDRA, HYDREGION, FIRE A COMBINED HYPER BEAM ATTACK AND DESTROY THAT FUCKING THING!" Ariana yelled out through the speakers.

The said dragons began charging their attack quickly and then fired a massive combined Hyper Beam attack at the giant wave.

As the giant tidal wave was approaching the boats, the wave was hit by the combined Hyper Beam attack and was destroyed by it.

"Yes, we're saved!" all the grunts yelled out in happiness at not dying.

"Forget that you fools! Check if the intruder is still there!" Ariana yelled out.

"Yes mam" the grunts acknowledge and began their work.

As the grunts flashed the lights of the boats to the location were Sebas was they were shocked at what they saw before them.

In front of the rockets, on the other side of the whirlpool were the other Rockets were, every other Rocket ship was completely frozen and all the Pokémons they had with them were gone but most importantly the intruder was gone.

"What happened there?" a grunt asked.

"Can you contact the other boats?" another grunt asked.

"Negative, there is nothing coming from that side" another grunt replied.

"Where are the Pokémons?" another grunt asked.

"Wait where is the intruder?! He couldn't have escaped with that giant whirlpool in his way!" a grunt yelled out.

"He's dead" Ariana simply said getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean mam?" a grunt asked her.

"The attack he fired at us was a diversion" Ariana told the grunts.

"That wasn't his plan all along? To wipe us out?" the same grunt asked.

"No, while we were focused on destroying the surf attack, he might have used our distraction to fire a massive ice attack to the rest of the ships to freeze them" Ariana concluded.

"But why do you say he's dead mam?" another grunt asked her.

"There was no other way for him to escape. What do you think he did?" Ariana said as her gaze was firmly outside the window.

The grunts were still confused but followed Ariana's line of sight and landed their vision on the still raging whirlpool outside.

"N-no way," "H-he wo-wouldn't," "that fool," were a few of the replies Ariana heard.

"That's right, the intruder tried to escape by riding the whirlpool into the Cerulean Current" Ariana concluded.

"The Cerulean Current? What's that mam?" a grunt asked.

"That is none of your concern. Let's head back to base, there is nothing else for us to do here. The intruder and his Pokémon have been killed by that whirlpool. His Pokémon wouldn't have been able to ride that thing after all the injuries we inflicted on it," Ariana said.

"What about the other boats mam?" a grunt asked Ariana.

Ariana momentarily looked at the frozen ships before giving her reply.

"Destroy them, they are not anymore of use to us" Ariana said coldly.

"M-mam bu-but wha-what about the agents on board?" a grunt asked in shock of what Ariana was saying.

"What about them?" Ariana replied coldly.

"Ar-aren't we go-going to sa-save them?" the same grunt asked.

"No" she simply said but continued, "the boss and his associates don't have any use for incompetent henchmen who can't even defend themselves with all the Pokémons given to them" Ariana said again in a cold tone

"Have all the Pokémons we have left fire a massive combined attack to destroy those ships and the dam whirlpool. We will have no evidence left here" Ariana ordered the grunts.

All the grunts were terrified at what Ariana was saying. She just wanted to kill a whole bunch of grunts just because they were caught off guard. The other grunts could easily be saved with a flamethrower melting off the ice off them or even a freaking Ice heal. Instead of that Ariana wanted to simply kill them and be done with it.

In contrast to what many say, the simple Rocket grunts cared for one another and some of them even viewed themselves as brothers or sisters. They knew that to the executives they were simple pawns that they could toss away at any time they want. Some grunts didn't like this, but they could do nothing against it. Once you're a part of Team Rocket your life, your soul, your everything belonged to it. The grunts were okay with this because they had a place they could call "home" to return too if they survived their assigned mission. The were fed, clothed, trained, given Pokémons, but most importantly they were given a sense of belonging to something.

Most of the grunts under Team Rocket were once kids/adults of the streets. Team Rocket came to them with all these promises and it was no wonder they joined.

Team Rocket grunts swore their loyalty to the organization and to follow any order given to them by their boss and the executives, but this was just too much. The grunts were not soulless monsters that kill just for killing when there is another way. Some grunts knew of what was done to the captured Pokémons and what Team Rocket did to people that defied them but they just buried that pain within them and followed their orders but whenever no one was looking some of the grunts were kind to the Pokémons in hope of Arceus forgiving them for all they have done but they all knew in their hearts that they would all go to distortion when their time came.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Ariana said but continued, "I already gave you your orders. Hurry up and make haste with it, this storm has already giving me a headache."

The grunts were still terrified at what Ariana was asking them to do and didn't know what to do. They knew what will happen to them if they disobeyed her orders, all grunts knew. Out of all the executives Ariana was the most sadistic of them. She enjoys seeing the pain and misery of others and loves to use the male grunts, and even some females, as her playthings. Above all she hates with a passion when her orders are not followed and was quickly to deal with insubordination.

The grunts didn't want to kill their comrades when they could be saved but they were completely terrified of what Ariana will do to them if they did not follow her orders. Out of pure fear some of the grunts were about to give the order to the water Pokémons but then the unthinkable happened.

"No" a simple word rung in the entirety of the room.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Ariana said very carefully.

"I said NO! I will not give the order to kill our comrades when they can be saved!" a single grunt yelled out.

"You do know what happens if you don't follow my orders don't you?" Ariana asked the brave grunt.

"Yes, and I don't care! I will not be a soulless killer just for your amusement Ariana!" the grunt yelled out again at her.

Ariana was completely livid that this grunt would dare defy her orders, but she was able to hide it in her face. She would make an example out of this fool for the rest of the grunts to never ever question their status in the totem pole. She wasn't nicknamed by the Leagues as the "bloody queen" for anything after all.

The mentioned grunt had no idea where this surge of bravery came from, but he was glad it did. Otherwise he would have pissed in his pants already. All he had to do know was to convince the other grunts to stand up for themselves against Ariana.

"Very well" Ariana said before pressing a few buttons on her control panel.

After that a screen appeared in front and on top of all the remaining boats main room.

Then Ariana stood up and began speaking, "This brave man before me," she motioned to the grunt who defied her orders, "has dared defied my orders."

The remaining grunts were completely shocked that someone had defied Ariana.

"What you are about to see is what happens when you defy my orders" Ariana said coldly before saying one single word.

"Arbok" Ariana said.

"Wha-" the grunt was not even able to finish when his head fell off his body.

The beheaded grunt had not even known what happened. All he saw before dying was the glowing purple tail, covered in a little bit of blood, of Ariana's Arbok. Then he died.

Every single grunt was terrified of what Ariana had just done to a single grunt who defied her. They all got more scared at what happened next.

"Arbok don't be messy and clean up your mess" Ariana said as a cruel smile appeared on her face.

Afterwards the same Arbok slithered closer to the head of the grunt and then, after opening its mouth wide open, ate ii one gulp the head of the dead grunt. After swallowing it, it went to the body and then slowly ate the body of the grunt.

All the grunts were horrified and quite a few of them passed out at what they where seeing.

It didn't take long for Arbok to eat the entire body and once it was done it slithered its way back to Ariana.

"Never defy my orders" Ariana simply said before the screen went black and hid itself back from where it first appeared.

The ones who were the most terrified of all where the grunts that where in the same room with Ariana. Some of them where in shock but they were all brought back when Ariana began speaking to them.

"Now do what you were told to do" Ariana said in a cold tone.

"Ye-yes mam" the grunts stuttered in fear and afterwards gave the rest of the grunts Ariana's orders.

After the orders were given all the water Pokémons that were left combined all their attacks to try and destroy the frozen ships on the other side of the whirlpool.

After a while they where only able to destroy one ship but the rest where still standing.

"Why aren't the ships destroyed already? I am already getting tired of this dam rain" Ariana said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"So-sorry mam, it's just tha-that the Pokémons are already too tired after the chase and swimming in these waters and the continuous attacks they fired. The-they have no more power left in them mam" a grunt told her.

"Useless Pokémons" Ariana said out loud.

Ariana then spoke through the microphone to give her orders.

"SALAMANCE, KINGDRA, HYDREGION FIRE ANOTHER COMBINED HYPER BEAM AND DESTROY THOSE DAM FROZEN SHIPS AND EVERYONE IN THEM!" Ariana yelled out again.

Said PokémonS had regained their energy after firing their first combined Hyper Beam and were charging again for their second combined Hyper Beam.

After a few seconds of Charging up, Kingdra, Salamance, and Hydregion fired three massive Hyper Beams that combined into a massive one midair.

The frozen grunts in the ship could see what was coming at them and, for those that could, simply closed their eyes and waited for death.

The intruder had caught them off guard and fired a massive ice attack combination that completely froze every single ship and everyone inside.

The thing is that they weren't dead, they were just frozen but sill conscious. The frozen grunts had hoped that the other grunts and Ariana would save them but seeing the massive Hyper Beam attack headed towards them destroyed that hope.

Just before the attack obliterated them, a single tear could be seen coming off a frozen grunt.

The Hyper Beam attack had hit the boats and had destroyed everyone inside of it. The Ice Cap had also been destroyed. The only thing left standing was the whirlpool that was now fueled by the ocean instead of the Pokémons power.

For a few seconds there was a huge crater in the water of where the ships stood but soon was refiled by the surrounding water. Thunder and lightning were still going strong.

**(Back with Ariana) **

All the grunts that were with Ariana and the other grunts in the remaining boats were completely horrified at what had just occurred.

Everyone remained motionless for a while until Ariana brought back all of them to reality yet again.

"Let's go back to base we are done hear" Ariana simply said as she sat back on her captain's chair. Her Arbok right beside her.

"Ye-yes mam" was the only thing the grunts could say to the heartless Executive.

After relaying Ariana's orders, the boats began turning around to head back to base with all the Pokémons that were left, and the dragons, following them. Most every grunt on the remaining boats gave a silent prayer for the souls of their deceased comrades. In their prayers they were begging for Arceus forgiveness, but they knew that they would go to distortion once they died, it is what they deserved anyway.

As the boats sailed away two small blue heads popped out of the ocean before diving back in.

**(A moment ago) **

Sebas was amazed by the power in the surf attack that Sharpedo had created but he also knew it was in due part of the raging ocean and storm that were fueling it. The surf attack almost looked like a giant Tsunami that was heading to the Rockets to drown them.

Sharpedo was trying his best to control the massive attack he had produced but he was wavering a little bit. He just prayed to the God of the Sea Kyogre that he would give him the power to control this massive wave.

Sebas had seen the sheer stress and concentration on Sharpedo's face but he knew Sharpedo could handle it for a little bit longer.

"Just a bit longer Sharpedo, then you can release it," Sebas told his Pokémon and at his confused, but still stressed out, look continued "it won't dissipate once I tell you to release it because then the ocean would continue pushing it towards Team Rocket. So just bear it a little longer my friend."

Sharpedo simply nodded and trusted his trainer's word and simply waited for his command.

The wave was getting bigger and bigger as it was going forward being steadied and controlled by Sharpedo's iron will and being fueled more and more by the raging ocean around.

Sharpedo was starting to pant a little bit from the massive stress he was putting himself into in trying to control the massive wave.

"Just a little longer more" Sebas thought while looking at the wave as it was getting larger.

The wave had come to almost the size of a tsunami by that point and that is when Sebas gave his order.

"Alright Sharpedo release it Now!" Sebas yelled out his order ignoring his massive headache.

Sharpedo immediately released his control of his attack and watched in amazement at what he had created and how it wasn't dissipating with his release of his control on it.

"Told you" Sebas said at seeing his Pokémon's amazed look.

Sharpedo just gave a low growl at his trainer who gave a small chuckle at him.

"Alright good job on the Surf attack but we are still not done" Sebas said again as he made his Sharpedo quickly turn around to see that the other Rocket boats were still there.

"Guess they must be shocked at your power old friend" Sebas said as he petted Sharpedo's rough head.

Sharpedo simply huffed in pride at his trainers' comment. He still could go for a little bit longer and he would make sure he and his trainer would get to that water way alive.

"Let's take advantage of that. Sharpedo use your Ice Blizzard!" Sebas yelled out again while pointing at the Rocket ships. **(A/N: Not a very creative name I know) **

Ice Blizzard was the combined move of Ice Beam and Blizzard and it basically involved strengthening the already powerful Blizzard attack with a powerful Ice Beam that would literally freeze anything it touched or was launched at.

Sharpedo, even though he was injured, began charging up his combined attack.

After a few seconds more of charging up Sharpedo was ready.

"Alright Sharpedo, this is going to be our only chance!" Sebas told his Pokémon before moving his stern gaze to the still immobile Rocket Boats, "Fire Ice Blizzard!"

After that command Sharpedo immediately released his Ice Blizzard.

**(Imagine a giant blizzard but so strong it could freeze you) **

(**With the shocked rockets) **

All the Team Rocket members were utterly shocked at the, almost, tsunami that the intruder's Pokémon created. They were just so shocked that they had completely dismissed the intruder and his Pokémon charging up his attack.

When they finally noticed the giant blizzard heading towards them it was already to late for them.

"Wait what is-" one grunt tried to yell out and tell the others but the Ice Blizzard beat him.

The Pokémons had seen the attack coming and where just waiting for their masters to order them to fire a counterattack. They waited and waited but the order never came and had decided to flee in order to not be frozen by that giant attack heading towards them.

Once the Pokémons had left the Ice Blizzard had completely engulfed the entire area where the three Team Rocket boats had been and had completely frozen them and everyone in them.

The Ice Blizzard had been deliberately maneuvered, by Sharpedo himself, for it not to hit and freeze the whirlpool.

**(Back with Sebas) **

Once Sebas saw his plan had worked he ordered his Sharpedo to stop his attack.

After stopping his attack, Sharpedo began coughing a little bit because of the strain of firing the blizzard and Ice Beam combo.

At seeing that Sebas could clearly see that his Sharpedo was starting to get exhausted and wouldn't last much longer. He still needed Sharpedo to have some energy left for the dangerous ride they would embark on.

Sebas waited a little bit for his Sharpedo to get his bearings back before commanding him again.

"Dam me for being so foolish in not bringing any potions or berries" Sebas cursed himself.

After a while Sharpedo had finally gotten his coughing under control and waited for his trainer's next command.

"Alright Sharpedo here comes the hard part" Sebas told his Pokémon as he looked at the still raging whirlpool.

Sebas wished he had any other better idea than this one but this one was the only want to guarantee a flicker of success. He would have told his Sharpedo to slide through the frozen ice the Ice Blizzard had created but Sharpedo just couldn't do that with how injured he was and even if he did all that would happen was that Sharpedo would start flailing around like a Majikarp. Sharpedo's are meant to be in water and not in land. Sebas would have tried to make a run for it over the Ice sheet but his possible concussion and injured old body just wouldn't let him. He would collapse through the sheer pain he would force his old body to endure.

So, riding the raging Whirlpool to enter the Cerulean Current was his only option left. He knew that Sharpedo could handle it. He trusted his old friend to give one last push to escape this mess. Once they were in the Cerulean Current it would be sooth sailing until they got out of it.

"If only I were 20 years younger, I could probably run over the Ice Sheet and not do this…. Dam my old age" Sebas cursed himself again before looking back at the still giant Surf attack heading towards the other Team Rocket Boats and then looking down on his injured, but still prideful, Sharpedo.

"I am sorry I'm putting you through this my friend" Sebas told Sharpedo in an almost regretful tone of voice.

Sharpedo just jerked himself to tell his trainer to not worry about him. He then looked at the raging whirlpool with a fire of determination in his eyes. He would not let his trainer die; they would complete the mission together.

Sebas gave out a small chuckle at seeing the determination in Sharpedo's eyes before his face turned serious.

"Very well Sharpedo," he told his Pokémon before looking at the whirlpool and then yelling out his command, "onward Sharpedo! Let's ride that whirlpool and finish our mission! This is our only window of escape as those Rocket scum are preoccupied with your attack! ROOT doesn't cower to any challenge that is in front of them, we face them head on without fear or regret! This mission will succeed! Now, GO!"

Sharpedo answered his command by yelling his name out loud as hard as he could before propelling himself directly to the raging whirlpool, while he and his trainer ignored all their injuries, pure adrenaline rushing towards their whole body.

From the storm that was happening around them, The lightning and thunder in full force. With the wind blowing extremely hard in all directions. With a massive surf attack ready to wipe out the Team Rocket boats.

All that could be seen in the middle of that calamity was an old agent riding on top of his Sharpedo who were heading at a dangerous raging whirlpool. No fear or regret could be seen in their eyes.

They continued like that for a while until they crashed into the whirlpool.

There was a huge splash and for a few seconds nothing could be seen of both.

Then out of nowhere, while inside the whirlpool, the pair could be seen again riding the dangerous wave of the whirlpool. The Pokémon was trying it's best to ride the thing, but it was getting more difficult to do so as they were going lower. The human was doing his best to hold on to his Pokémon to not fall off and probably die by the force of the whirlpool.

"Keep Going Sharpedo!" Sebas yelled out through the raging whirlpool they were in right now.

Sharpedo was barely able to hear him through the noise the whirlpool was making but was able to acknowledge him by grunting.

It went like that for a few more seconds until Sebas was able to see it.

"There it is" Sebas thought.

There in the bottom right next to it was the famed Cerulean Current. **(A/N: Imagine the Sidney current from the movie "finding nemo" and go with that) **

The Cerulean current was completely untouched or disturbed by the whirlpool next to it.

Sebas only chance of escape was so close to him and Sharpedo.

"Just a little bit longer Sharpedo! Hold on and keep going!" Sebas yelled out for Sharpedo to hear him.

Sharpedo was able to hear him and just followed his orders but it was getting increasingly harder to do so.

The raging water of the whirlpool was testing Sharpedo's strength and determination but being the proud Pokémon, he was he continued to push on.

Sebas was also being tested by the amount of force that was being pushed on into him by the surrounding water, but like Sharpedo he pushed on. While ignoring his injuries that were getting worse and worse. His migraine almost making him blackout because of the sheer stress he was putting himself through, but through sheer will he pushed it aside.

As they were continuing riding the whirlpool both Sebas and Sharpedo heard a giant explosion that had occurred on the surface.

"Dam it" Sebas cursed in his mind but continued, "they must have already destroyed the Surf attack. Must have been those dam dragons."

Sharpedo also heard it but had no time to think about it as he was still struggling to maintain his, and his trainers, balance otherwise the whirlpool would rip them apart.

"Sharpedo we have to hurry up! I think they have destroyed the wave you created, and it will be a matter of time before they figure out where we are!" Sebas told his Pokémon again.

Sharpedo gave a grunt of acknowledgment and with through force of will forced himself to move a little faster to reach the Cerulean Current.

"Good job Sharpedo! Just a little longer and then use Aqua Jet to dive headfirst into the Current!" Sebas yelled out his orders again and he got another grunt as acknowledgment in return.

They were like that for a little longer, each time getting just a little closer and closer to the Cerulean Current.

Suddenly Sebas heard a miniature explosion coming from the surface and soon after he turned his head upward, while still grabbing unto Sharpedo's head fin.

It didn't take Sebas a long time to figure out what had must happened.

"Sick bastards. Killing their own comrades when they could have been saved" Sebas thought bitterly at what Team Rocket had done to its own people.

If there was something that Sebas hated above anything else was betrayal. He believed in camaraderie to a t. He knew the mission was the most important thing to complete but his master had taught him a very important lesson one time that completely changed him.

His master had taught him that_ "Those who abandon the mission are considered trash but those that abandon their comrades are lower than trash." _

Sebas believed what his master had taught him over 40 years ago and seeing Team Rocket do that to their own grunts only made his hatred for them grow even more.

"Now is not the time for that, I must finish this mission. The information is very vital," Sebas thought as he refocused on the upcoming Cerulean Current.

Both were getting closer and closer, but they never noticed or heard three powerful Dragon type Pokémons charging up a Hyper Beam attack.

Sebas had deemed that they were close enough to the Cerulean Current before calling out to his Sharpedo, "Alright Sharpedo, this is the last stretch! You can do it!"

The entirety of Sharpedo's body was aching all over because of everything going on but, as he saw the Cerulean Current on the horizon, he used what little energy he had left to push on. He knew that once he and his trainer where in the Current it would be a safe sailing as the current would push them forward and he could rest.

"There it is" Sebas thought as he as well saw the Cerulean Current.

Sebas was able to grab a small breathing device out of his pocket and soon after, with great stress, was able to put it in his mouth. Sebas was ready.

Once Sebas did that, both him and Sharpedo were at the level of the whirlpool were the Cerulean Current was next to. It was time for the dangerous switch.

"Alright Sharpedo wait out this spin and then on the next one we go for it!" Sebas yelled out again to his Sharpedo who grunted in understanding.

So, both waited and then in the following spin where ready.

On top of them three Hyper Beams had combined into one and was heading for the frozen Team Rocket boats.

As they were mere inches away Sebas yelled out "Alright Sharpedo, here comes the last push!"

Sharpedo yelled out his name in a challenging manner but not to his trainer but to the whirlpool.

They were getting closer and then, "Alright Sharpedo its time! Use Aqua-" Sebas was about to say but was cut off by a massive explosion that had occurred on the top.

"What the hell happened now?!" Sebas taught in anger as he was momentarily looking upward.

Then the Shockwave of the explosion reached them both.

Sharpedo was also caught by surprise because of the explosion and missed his opportunity to get to the Cerulean Current. Then he also felt the shockwave of the explosion.

The shockwave of the explosion made the whirlpool more unstable and through all the inconsistent movement and force, Sebas slipped.

**(Insert OST My mother and father from Naruto here) (I imagined it like that) **

In Sebas quick distraction the shockwave hit Sharpedo hard and was able to make him let go of Sharpedo and fall into the raging whirlpool that was pushing him round and round but unlike Sharpedo's tough body his would be torn to shreds in mere seconds.

"Ahhhh!" Sebas said through glubs of water. His breathing device falling off his mouth once he impacted the ocean.

Sharpedo yelled out in worry for his trainer and was desperately trying to get to him to save him. He made a promise and not even Arceus would stop him from fulfilling it.

Sebas was struggling just to keep afloat. He could not concentrate to use his aura to protect him. He could not try to swim the raging waves around him because his body was just to injured. The whirlpool was tearing his body apart. His concussion was getting worse to the point of him almost blacking out from the pain. For a moment Sebas thought just to give up and just close his eyes and let the whirlpool take him.

"NO!" Sebas yelled to himself regaining conscious.

"I will fulfill this dam mission even if I die!" Sebas yelled in his mind.

Sebas knew there was no way of escaping this. Once he fell off Sharpedo it was all over. He would die but not before completing his mission. Then he looked at his Sharpedo who was desperately trying to swim over to him to try and save him. Sebas knew what had to be done.

"NO SHARPEDO! STAY BACK!" Sebas yelled out through globs of water.

Sharpedo didn't listen and continued to try and save Sebas.

"Dam it, he's not listening to me" Sebas thought as he saw Sharpedo still struggling to get to him but to no avail.

"SHARPEDO YOU CAN'T SAVE ME ITS TOO LATE!" Sebas told his Pokémon.

Sharpedo continued to ignore his trainer's words and still tried to save him. It was all going in vain since Sharpedo was too weak from all the continuous running and attacks that hit him. The whirlpool was also trying to tear him to shreds and his tough old body could only take so much pain before it gave out on him. Sharpedo cursed his old age at that moment.

"SHARPEDO LISTEN TO ME! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! YOU HAVE TO GET TO THAT CURRENT AND DELIVER THAT INFORMATION! HQ AND THE LEAGUE NEED TO KNOW THIS!" Sebas tried to reason with his Pokémon.

Sharpedo just couldn't leave his trainer, friend, to die. He just couldn't his trainer had more worth than him. So, he couldn't let him die.

"SHARPEDO AS YOUR TRAINER I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE ME AND GO INTO THAT CURRENT RIGHT NOW!" Sebas yelled out.

Sharpedo hesitated for a little bit while looking at his trainer with a pleading look to let him save him.

"SHARPEDO THE INTEL IS VITAL, IF HQ DOESN'T GET IT THEN TEAM ROCKET WILL SUCCEED AND THE WORLD WILL SUFFER BECAUSE OF THIS MISSED OPPORTUNITY! DON'T LET MY DEATH BE IN VAIN! NOW GO!" Sebas yelled out.

Sharpedo, with a broken heart, obeyed his trainer and decided to leave him. One more time, as he got close to the Cerulean Current Sharpedo readied himself one more time to take it.

As Sharpedo prepared his Aqua Jet to blast into the Cerulean Current, he gave one last look at his old friend.

Sebas, still being dragged by the current, was able to look back with a proud look to Sharpedo.

"Sharpedo I am proud of you. Thank you for being not just my Pokémon but my friend. Fulfill the mission then have a long rest and please when I drown recover my PokeBalls and release your comrades and explain everything to them. I am sorry my old friend but thank you for everything," Sebas said through his limited use in telepathy. While his mind and body had completely given up on him and it was only through sheer willpower that Sebas hadn't already blacked out and died.

A single tear fell from Sharpedo's eye, but it immediately was absorbed by the Aqua Jet.

Both trainer and Pokémon nodded one last time at each other before Sharpedo's face turned serious and looked at the oncoming Cerulean Current, Aqua jet already activated.

"GOOOOOO SAHRPEDOOOOO!" Sebas gave out his final order.

Once Sharpedo heard that he immediately started moving forward, almost at lightning speed, towards the Cerulean Current. His Aqua Jet and the speed of the whirlpool current made him go faster and faster until.

**(A/N: Readers view) **

There was a massive whirlpool on the ocean in the middle of route 21.

The Cerulean Current was almost right next to it.

Out of the whirlpool came a Sharpedo covered in an Aqua Jet heading straight into the Cerulean Current.

The Sharpedo was weak, struggling, and panting but continued onwards.

The Sharpedo smashed right into the Current and with enough force was able to penetrate it and head inside.

**(A/N: Normal view) **

Sharpedo was able to successfully get inside the Cerulean Current and now was just letting the Current drag him to where he would need to get out. Sharpedo was so tired and exhausted but willed himself to continue. He would complete this mission. His trainer's death would not have been in vain.

Sharpedo gave one last look at the whirlpool, that was getting smaller and smaller as he headed forward, before lowering his head for a few seconds.

Then Sharpedo rose his head up and looked back forward to where he was going… he still had a mission to complete.

**(A/N: Back with Sebas) **

Sebas was so thankful to Arceus that Sharpedo was able to successfully make the jump to the Cerulean Current.

Sebas was still being dragged around by the whirlpool but he just didn't care anymore.

"I had a good life" Sebas thought as his life was slowly fading away as he was drowning. His body and mind completely giving up on him but still had enough energy to muse of his life in these final moments.

"My only regret would be that I will never be able to see my little girl's face again," Sebas continued in his mind, "No matter how much she hates me I will always love her just like I loved her mother."

Sebas then began thinking of his Pokémons, "I hope they find them. Please forgive me my friends."

Sebas then thought of ROOT, "I am sorry Sarutobi, this time I have not made it back."

Sebas life flashed right before his eyes. His memories of growing up on the streets, participating in the war, catching his Pokémons, meeting his master, joining ROOT, getting married and having a daughter, he being a terrible father and husband, his wife dying, his daughter saying that she hates him, he continuing to protect her and witnessing her life from the shadows, of him secretly sending his daughters starter Pokémon to her, him being informed of his daughter's winning of the Lilly of the Valley Conference/Sinnoh League, of him being told that she had become the champion of Sinnoh, of him being so proud of her.

Darkness was starting to consume Sebas as his inner flame was slowly fading away.

"I will always love you, my adorable Princess…. my adorable Cynthia" Sebas thought as he was slowly drowning in the whirlpool.

"I will… be… with… you… know… Isabella" Sebas said in his mind as darkness had completely consumed him. A single tear falling from his eye.

What Sebas, or Sharpedo, or even Team Rocket, didn't notice were the Princes of the Sea roaming around the whirlpool unafraid.

Manaphy and Phione looked at the man in the whirlpool in interest before heading to it.

**(OST end here) **

**(A/N: One day before Ash's journey begins) **

In the middle of the Silver Ocean stood a single boat waiting for someone.

The boat's only distinguishable feature was the logo of the ROOT organization on the side of it. **(A/N: Just imagine any cool logo and go with that. Blame the writer for not coming up with anything cool.) **

In the boat stood a man and a woman waiting for someone.

"Do you think he will arrive okay Naruto-kun" said the woman to the now identified Naruto.

"Knowing our teacher, I think yes. Probably a little banged up but he'll arrive for sure. So, don't worry Hinata, master will come back" Naruto said to the now identified Hinata while grabbing her hand.

The couple were none other than Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Hyuga of the ROOT organization.

These two are the most promising members of ROOT and are willing to give their life for anyone if it means they could save them. Both of them have gone to hundreds of missions together, with other agents, and their master.

Just like any other member of ROOT, Naruto and Hinata are happy with protecting the world from the shadows. They don't seek recognition from anyone, as long as they know they did something right that is all that matters to them.

Also, these two members are the students of veteran ROOT agent Sebas Tian.

The most interesting thing about this pair is that they are an actual couple.

They are known among ROOT and the Leagues, and Pokemon Rangers, as the "Shadow Fox and the Blind warrior."

The reason on why they were called that was because of Naruto's unique whisker marks on his face and because of his work. Naruto and his team could sneak in and out of anywhere and never be located until he had already left. As for Hinata it was because of her almost pale like eyes that made anyone who sees her for the first time believe she is blind. She always used that to her advantage to make her enemies lower their guard around her and being a woman only added more. Once her enemies had their guard down, she would strike out of nowhere and deal with them.

Behind Naruto and Hinata stood two very powerful Pokémons in the forms of a Pangoro behind Naruto and a Musharana floating behind Hinata.

"Have you seen him with your Psychic abilities Musha?" Hinata asked her Pokémon.

The Musharana simply shook her head no.

Both Naruto and Hinata sighed at her negative response but continued looking outward to catch any glimpse of their returning master.

Suddenly Naruto gave out a loud whistle and out of the water came out a powerful looking Swampert.

"Have you found anything Swampert?" Naruto asked his Swampert.

Swampert gave a frustrated shake of his head to his trainer. Frustrated not at him but at himself for not finding anyone out there.

Naruto saw the Frustrated look in his friend's face and stepped forward to put a hand on his Pokémon's massive shoulders.

"It's okay buddy we'll find him soon enough so don't get frustrated and just keep looking" Naruto said to his friend with a warm smile on his face.

Swampert nodded his head and dove back into the ocean.

"Sigh" Naruto sighed as he continued to look to the ocean for his master. He then felt a hand wrap itself around his and simply smiled back at Hinata's smiling face. Then both continued to look to the ocean for any sing of their master.

That's how it was for a couple of hours.

**(Dawn) **

It was already dawn and still there was no sign of their master.

"Dam it, where is he?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"it has been a while now," Hinata said but continued while looking at Naruto "do-do you think something bad must have happened to him Naruto-kun?"

"No way, our master is one of the best agents of ROOT and has successfully completed more missions long before we were even born… this mission wouldn't stop him," Naruto said while calming down Hinata a little bit.

Hinata nodded back and continued to look for any sign of their master.

Both of them knew of the mission their master was going to partake in. Their master was going to infiltrate a Rocket base that had been discovered in the Kanto Ocean by one of ROOT's many flying Pokémons. They wanted to go with him to be his support and back up, but he refused. No matter how hard they tried their master was adamant in going alone.

So, with worry in their heart, they waited at ROOT HQ for their master. It was like that until Sarutobi told them that they had to meet up with their master at this rendezvous point to get him back to HQ.

So here they were still waiting for him.

"Where could you be master?" Naruto thought.

"Please be okay master?" Hinata thought too.

As they were thinking that, Musharana's head slowly rose up. Suddenly she cried out for her trainer.

Both Naruto and Hinata turned around as soon as they heard Musharana.

"What is it Musha?" Hinata asked her Pokémon.

"Did you see our master with your Psychic abilities?" Naruto asked Musharana.

Musharana nodded her head and motioned for them too look ahead.

As they were looking forward, they didn't see anything.

"I don't see-" Naruto was about to say but was cut off when a huge Hydro Pump erupted from the ocean.

Suddenly something was starting to swim at full speed towards them.

The moment Naruto saw that, he got a pair of binoculars to see what was swimming towards them.

"Naruto-kun what is it?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"It's Swampert and it seems he is bringing something or someone with him," Naruto told Hinata.

"Is it our master?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"I don't know. He is coming at full speed and the water wall he is making because of his speed is preventing from seeing if it's our master" Naruto explained to Hinata as he was still looking through the binoculars.

Hinata simply nodded and waited for Swampert.

"Pangoro get ready to grab the master from Swampert if its him" Naruto asked his own Pokémon who nodded back to him.

Both did not have to wait that long because Swampert had gotten to them relatively quickly.

As soon as Swampert was right next to their boat, they immediately headed to the boat deck to see if it was their master that Swampert brought with him.

"Swampert did you find the master?" Naruto asked his Pokémon.

Swampert shook his head.

"Then what were you holding Swampy?" Hinata asked Swampert.

Swampert brought out from the Ocean a battered and worn out Sharpedo. The Sharpedo had bruises all over its rough body.

"Is that-?" Hinata was saying but was cut off and continued by Naruto.

"The master's Sharpedo" Naruto said.

Both of them immediately knew it was their master's Sharpedo because they had seen him every single day ever since they were kids. They could distinguish the Master's Sharpedo even if there was 100 hundred of them together.

The bruised and Exhausted Sharpedo that Swampert has with him was their master's Pokémon.

"Swampert put him up carefully," Naruto told Swampert and as he was doing it Naruto spoke to his Pangoro, "Pangoro once Sharpedo is high enough I want you to gently grab him and pull him onto the boat."

Pangoro simply nodded and leaned in over a bit more over the railing to grab Sharpedo.

As both were doing that Naruto spoke to Hinata in a professional way.

"Hinata once Sharpedo is on board release Blissey so she can heal him a little with Heal Bell" Naruto ordered Hinata.

"Yes sir!" Hinata said while instinctively giving a salute to Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata were indeed a couple but Naruto still held a higher position than Hinata. Both Naruto and Hinata were trained, from the first day they joined ROOT, to always respect authority and always follow his/her orders to the letter.

Swampert had put up Sharpedo as high and as gently as he could, to not injure him even more and Pangoro, once Sharpedo was high enough, grabbed him to put him on the boat.

Pangoro ignored the small pain the rough skin of Sharpedo inflicted upon him and as gently as he could placed the injured Pokémon on the floor of the boat. Soon after Swampert jumped out of the water and landed on the boat.

Naruto's face was still professional but held a hint of worry at looking at the injured Pokémon of his master.

Once Sharpedo was gently put down on the floor, Hinata got a Pokeball from her belt and, after enlarging it, released the Pokémon that was inside.

"Blissey come on out and help us" Hinata said and the afro mentioned Pokémon came out of her Pokeball.

Once the Blissey came out she gave a quick hug to her trainer and then gave a nod of respect towards Naruto. Afterwards she looked at the injured Pokémon in front of her immediately knowing what she was to do.

"Blissey you know what to do" Hinata said to her Pokémon.

Blissey nodded and then closed her eyes to concentrate on her technique.

After a few seconds Blissey was surrounded by a transparent gentle light and then she opened her mouth and a beautiful bell noise emanated from it.

Blissey had begun her Heal Bell technique on Sharpedo.

After a few more seconds of waiting Sharpedo's injuries were beginning to heal up a little bit. After a few more minutes Sharpedo had opened his eyes again.

"Alright Blissey that's enough, let us take over" Hinata said to her Pokémon to which she nodded back to her.

Once Blissey stopped Heal Bell, Naruto and Hinata took out a few potions and super potions to give to Sharpedo.

"Alright Sharpedo were going to spray these on you to help you out a little more" Naruto said while motioning towards the Potions and Super Potions.

Sharpedo simply nodded its head and allowed the kids to do what is needed.

At Sharpedo's nod, Hinata and Naruto began spraying their potions on the more injured parts on Sharpedo's body. Swampert, Musharana, Pangoro, and Blissey were waiting patiently for their trainers.

As Sharpedo was being sprayed on the more injured parts of his body, he subtlety began looking at the kids his trainer had taught.

Sharpedo had seen and been around these kids since they were barely hatchlings that his trainer brought in. No matter how big they had gotten to him and his comrades, a pang of sadness inundated his heart at the mention of his comrades, to him and them they would always be kids.

They were going to be devastated at finding out what happened to his trainer.

"Alright I think that is good enough" Naruto said.

"Yeah Blissey was able to Heal and relax a little bit of his body and we were able to heal and sedate the more injured parts, but he will still need proper medical examination. We need to get him to Shizune once we get back to HQ" Hinata said as she looked at the still injured, but not severely, Sharpedo.

"Yeah," Naruto said but then looked at Sharpedo before saying, "Sharpedo why are you here alone? Why is the master not here with you? Why are you so injured? Why-."

"Naruto-kun you're overwhelming Sharpedo with all your questions" Hinata said to Naruto.

Naruto paused and then looked at Sharpedo and he could clearly see his stressed-out face at all the questions he was firing at him.

"I am sorry Sharpedo" Naruto apologized to the stressed-out Pokémon.

Sharpedo accepted the blonde child's apology with a nod of his head.

"Thank you" Naruto said but spoke again quickly, "may we ask you some questions?"

Sharpedo nodded his head.

At Sharpedo's nod Naruto began with his first and most important question.

"Where is Master Sebas?" Naruto asked simply but a hint of worry was evident on his voice. Hinata looked on worriedly at Sharpedo at that question.

Sarpedo knew this was going to be their first question but he decided to answer it anyway. **(A/N: Musharana can't help since Sharpedo is part Dark type) **

He answered their question by lowering his head and then looking away from them.

Hinata's and the rest of the Pokémon's eyes widened at that. Naruto simply closed his eyes, released a deep sigh, and then hit the floor with his fist.

"Dam it" Naruto said quietly but everyone presents heard him.

It was crystal clear to Naruto and Hinata that their master hadn't made it. Sharpedo was one of their masters most trusted Pokémon and seeing that sad look on his face told them everything.

After a few minutes of silence Naruto spoke again.

"Was the mission successful?" Naruto asked again.

He and Hinata were sad at their master's death but knew the mission had to be completed. Their master had started the first part, all that was left was them finishing it. They owed him that much as his students.

Sharpedo nodded and then opened his great maw

At first Naruto and Hinata were confused at Sharpedo's actions but then they saw a minimized Pokeball stuck between some of Sharpedo's teeth.

Naruto and Hinata understood quickly and then, Naruto, with a little force dislodge from Sharpedo's teeth the PokeBall.

With the PokeBall in his hands Naruto, after giving a brief nod towards Hinata, enlarged the capturing device and then opened it.

Once opened all that was inside was a flash drive.

"Is this it Sharpedo?" Hinata was the one that asked now after seeing the flash drive.

Sharpedo nodded his head.

"He must have put everything he found in the flash drive" Naruto told everyone.

"Am I right Sharpedo?" Naruto asked the injured Pokémon again.

A nod was his answer.

"Sigh" Naruto sighed but then stood up and looked at Hinata and the rest of the Pokémons in a commanding way. Everyone immediately straighten up and paid close attention to what Naruto was going to say.

"Hinata we are done here; the master is gone, and we need to finish this mission. Our master gave his life for this flash drive" Naruto said as he brought up the Flash Drive but continued, "the information here is essential if our master was willing to sacrifice his life for it. We need to take it back to HQ for it's contents to be analyzed by Matsu, Senku, and Shikamaru" Naruto said and at their nod he continued.

"Good, once we bring the flash drive back to HQ, we will come back to masters last transmission post and look for his PokeBalls somewhere in Route 23… Hopefully we can find them" Naruto said while at his last statement looking at the silver ocean.

Hinata and the Pokémons looked on as well praying to Arceus that they were okay and could hopefully be found.

Sharpedo was of the same mentality as the kids in front of him. He hopes his comrades were okay and could be found. Suddenly the blonde child began speaking again.

"Hinata start the boat and take us back to HQ ASAP" he said in a commanding voice to Hinata but didn't wait for her response before giving out his orders to the Pokémons, "Swampert go back into the sea and patrol the area around us as we go I want nothing disturbing us. Musharana conjure up a Psychic shield around us so to be protected from any enemy attack that might slip Swampert. Do it as wide as you can so that you can sense if anyone want to cause trouble. Blissey you stay with Sharpedo and try to heal him as much as you can to ease his pain. We did what we could, but he still needs proper medical treatment. Pangoro you stay beside Blissey and Sharpedo and protect them from anything that might seem dangerous. You all have your orders, now Go!" Naruto told everyone in a commanding tone.

"Yes sir!" and a bunch of grunts were his response.

Hinata and the Pokémons went off to do what was told of them.

Hinata immediately dashed off to the boat's bridge to immediately started it up. Swampert jumped into the ocean and began patrolling the area around the boat and protecting the boat from any unwanted attack. Musharana began floating up a bit more and then an almost transparent Psychic barrier formed around the boat and the surrounding area to check for unwanted intruders and to protect the boat from any elemental or physical attack. Blissey and Pangoro went off to be next to Sharpedo, with Blissey trying to ease his pain and heal him as much as she could and Pangoro standing guard next to them.

Naruto watched all this with a small smile on his face.

Then he looked at the flash drive on his hands before closing his hand into a fist.

After that he closed his eyes and then suddenly gave a high jump and landed on top of the boat's bridge. On top of the bridge he was looking into the horizon.

Then the boat's engines suddenly revved upped and, after a few seconds, it was ready to go.

"Everything is all set Captain!" Hinata yelled out from the bridge knowing where Naruto is.

"Then take us back to HQ Vice-Captain!" Naruto ordered her.

"Yes Sir!" Hinata said while saluting Naruto.

Then she went back inside the bridge and sat in the captain's and after pressing a few more buttons the boat began to move and in a few more seconds it picked up speed.

After the boat started moving Hinata placed a finger on her ear and then suddenly started speaking to someone. **(A/N: The ear radio all superheroes in Marvel and DC use to communicate with each other.) **

"This is Vice-Captain Hinata speaking, reporting to HQ, come in HQ" Hinata said.

"HQ here vice-captain what is the issue?" a female voice said through the earpiece in Hinata's ear.

"Karin we're done here we are heading back to HQ" Hinata said in a professional matter.

"Was the mission a success?" the now identified Karin asked Hinata.

"Yes" Hinata said in a dead tone.

Karin heard how dead her tone was so she figured out something bad might have happened.

"Very well we'll be waiting here. Anything else?" Karin asked the Vice-Captain.

"Yes, tell Shizune that we have a very injured patient for her, and he needs immediate treatment. Tell the fleet admiral to gather the admirals and vice admirals and the chief. Gather the champions especially Lance and Goodshow. Have Shikamaru, Senku, and Matsu ready to analyze a flash drive" Hinata told Karin.

Karin was surprised at everything Hinata asked of her but she kind of expected it.

"All right. What should I tell them if they are to busy to come?" Karin told Hinata again.

"Tell them Master Sebas's mission was a success" Hinata told her.

Karin knew that with that simple reply everyone would come. Vice-Admiral Sebas Tian was a very well-respected member of ROOT and since his mission was a success everyone would want to know the details and information he discovered.

"I can't wait for Vice-Admiral Sebas too come back. Admiral Sakazuki will be so jealous of him for completing this mission. It's going to be so good" Karin said in an almost excited manner.

"Yeah" Hinata simply said to Karin.

Hinata didn't want to break the news yet to her. Naruto was going to be the one to reveal the news to all of ROOT of master Sebas's death. They and Sharpedo need to be there to break the news to them.

"Alright we will be waiting here for you guys. HQ over and out" Karin said and soon afterwards the transmission ended.

Hinata closed her eyes for a little bit and single tear was shed from her right eye.

She then opened her eyes and began focusing on managing the boat and making sure it went to HQ.

**(On top of the bridge) **

Naruto was just staring into the Horizon. He was unbothered by the speeds the boat was moving at and it didn't seem he would fall.

Naruto then opened his fist containing the Flash Drive and looked at it again.

"You better be dam worth it if my master had to sacrifice his life, and potentially that of his Pokémons as well, for you" Naruto told the flash drive.

He then closed his hand into a fist again.

After that he gave a deep sigh and continued to look onward.

"Your death will not be in vain master, I promise that. Once this is done and we recover your Pokémons I will make sure all of ROOT brings down the wrath of Arceus upon Team Rocket. If that bastard Lance didn't do anything to finally put and end to Team Rocket, then we will" Naruto said to himself as he looked on into the Horizon.

**(A/N: Readers perspective) **

All that could be seen in the tranquil waters of the Silver Ocean was a speeding boat heading to an unknown location.

A Swampert was seen going alongside the boat and it was going as fast as the boat was. A transparent barrier could be seen around the boat and it seemed that it was almost following it, because the one producing it was a Musharana that was floating on the boat. Its eyes were closed in concentration.

On the boat there could be seen an injured Sharpedo being healed by a Blissey and there was a massive Pangoro guarding both.

Inside the bridge of the Ship there could be seen a woman pressing all kinds of buttons on a control panel.

On top of the bridge of the ship there was a blonde-haired man staring into the Horizon.

The man was holding a flash drive that would change what is known of the Pokémon world forever.

**XXXXX**

**(Present day of Ash's journey) **

Ash had just left his house ready to head out to Professor Oak's to get his starter and Pokedex but he remembered he had to go to pick up Eren and Mikasa. He had promised them, especially Eren, that they would all go together.

"Hmm I wonder if Eren is awake this early?" Ash mused to himself.

He knew that Mikasa was already awake, even as early as he awoke, he hypothesized. He just wondered if Eren was awake, he was a VERY heavy sleeper after all, so he doubted Charizard's roar had woken him.

"It doesn't matter, a promise is a promise" Ash said again to himself. He had promised he would be there to pick them up and by Arceus he would be there.

As Ash was walking on the road, he began seeing some of Pallet Town's residents starting to wake up and do their morning activities.

He greeted all of them with a warm smile and respectful hello. What Ash found odd though was that everyone in Pallet Town had apparently had a good night's sleep and had awoken in a good mood.

He just shrugged his shoulders at that, he had a good night's sleep and a wonderful dream too.

He got giddy at just remembering his dream. Apparently, he dreamt of being giving access to Explore the Cave of Origin of Sootopolis City and him finding out an ancient secret. **(A/N: Wink Wink) **

Soon he controlled his giddiness and went back to his cool, calm and collected state. He had to uphold that image.

As he was walking he kept greeting many of the early morning residents of Pallet Town and was even told by some of the kids, that were awake at that time, that he looked super cool with his trench coat and even some of the most rambunctious kids told him he looked like a total badass, until their ears were pulled by their moms for saying badass.

Ash just gave a small chuckle at that.

He also found it cute how some of the little girls blushed at seeing him before running away from him when he caught them looking at him and saying hi at them.

As Ash was getting closer to the Jager household he passed by Pallet Harbor and stopped for just a little bit to stare onto the Route 23 that led to the Kanto Ocean.

Contrary to what many thought of Pallet Town, Pallet Town was a very important Harbor town in the Kanto region. Through route 23 and into Pallet Town came many ships with shipment for Viridian City or even the Indigo Plateau.

Pallet Town was still considered a town because not many people live in it and it wasn't that famous enough to be a tourist attraction. All Pallet Town had going for it was being the home of the Legendary Professor Samuel Oak and the Xanadu Greenhouse of the Hikami Family of Celadon City.

All in all, Pallet Town was a quiet simple place to live in if somebody did not like the city life on Kanto.

After a few more seconds of staring Ash sighed then began to continue towards the Jager house.

He may have looked calmed on the outside to everyone around him but on the inside, he could barely contain his excitement.

Ash has been looking forward to this day ever since he watched his first conference. His dream might still be to be a great explorer and uncover the truths of this Pokémon world but like any other beginning trainer he still wanted a strong team and wanted to compete in the Indigo Conference.

What Ash was more excited about today was that he was finally going to become a trainer but more importantly that he was officially going to be able to capture Azami and Yuki. He would be their trainer officially once he got his Trainer ID and PokeDex.

Ash couldn't help it and let out a short and quiet squeal at the thought that was going to become reality.

Finally, his best friend and daughter would become his Pokémons and they would all embark on a great adventure together around Kanto and hopefully beyond. All the while getting stronger and meeting new people and gaining new comrades.

Ash's mind then drifted at the time of how he met his first and best friend Azami.

**(Flashback: 4 years ago) (Strap yourselves in this is going to be a long flashback with many mini flashbacks inside of it) **

"Wow the ocean looks so cool!" A 6-year-old Ash Ketchum told his mom.

"It sure does sweetie" Delia told her excited son as she set up the towel and laid their stuff.

"Thank you so much for inviting Ms. Gabena" the excited Ash told the Kalos renowned Ryhorn racer Grace Gabena.

"It's no problem Ash and please just call me Grace, Ms. Gabena is my mother's name" Grace told Ash with a smile with her loyal Fletchling on her shoulder chirping.

"you got it Ms. Grace!" Ash told Grace while giving her a thumbs up.

Grace just sighed before turning to Delia, "That's as good as I'm going to get from him huh?"

"Hehehe yeah" Delia told Grace before ruffling Ash's hair, "my big boy is a very respectful young man. Isn't he?"

"Yes mam!" Ash jokingly saluted his mom once she finished ruffling his hair.

Both women gave out a small laugh at that.

"By the way, where is Serena? I haven't seen her anywhere" Ash asked the women with him while looking around.

"No that you mentioned Ashy, I haven't seen her too. Where is she Grace?" Delia told her friend.

"What do you mean, she is right he- Serena? Where are you?!" Grace said while she began looking around for her daughter.

"Did you lose your own daughter Grace?" Delia asked Grace.

"No-No I know exactly where she is" Grace said while sweating a little bit, but she continued, "in fact let me go get her right now" she said before running off back to Hotel Cyllage.

"she totally lost her didn't she mom?" Ash asked his mom with a deadpan look on his face.

"Yeah but don't worry I'm sure she'll find her" Delia told her son.

"I hope so, I'd hate to see something bad happen to her" Ash said in a worried tone.

If her son was any other type of boy Delia would tease her son saying that Ash might have a little crush on Serena, but her Ash was not that way…yet.

Her son was just to kind of a person. He would worry about anyone that might be in trouble and if he could he would help them. When he couldn't help, he prayed to Arceus that they get better or were safe in one way or another.

When he could help, he did his best in trying to help.

Delia remembered Christmas eve, a few months ago, where Ash proved to her that he was one, if not, the most kind and loving little boy in the whole world.

**(Mini Flashback inside the Flashback) **

Delia was happily making a great Christmas dinner for her, Ash, and Professor Oak. She had invited Professor Oak to dinner with her and Ash because Gary and Daisy had gone to the Alola region to spend Christmas with Professor Oak's cousin Samson Oak and his family. **(A/N: This was before Ash met Eren and Mikasa and after the death of Claudia.) **

Delia didn't want Professor Oak to be alone on Christmas eve, so she had invited him, and he had accepted.

As she was cooking, she gave a quick look out the window at the snow-covered Pallet Town.

She knew that all the Pokémons in the corral were safe from the cold since Professor Oak made sure that some areas of his corral were heated during the winter times for the Pokémons that couldn't handle the cold very much.

Then she gave out a small laugh because from what Ash had told her Professor Oak had put Charizard and Arcanine to be the heating source for most of the Pokémons in the corral. From what Ash told her Arcanine happily did it while Charizard grumblingly complied. Right now, both incredible powerful fire types were cuddled by a plethora of Pokémons that couldn't stand the cold.

After laughing a little bit more she went back to her cooking.

"Hmm I wonder why Ashy isn't down here helping me? He is usually always helping me" Delia wondered as she put the ham in the oven.

"How are you two doing back there?" Delia asked her Ralts and Happiny.

Said Pokémons gave a grunt/growl back at her in saying that "they were good."

Both Pokémons where assigned by Delia to set up the table for the Christmas dinner and they were successful at it.

"Good job the both of you" Delia told her small Pokémons who puffed out their chest in pride at their trainer's compliment.

"Now then he should be here at any-" Delia was saying as she looked at her clock but then she heard a knock at her door.

"Speak of Giratina himself" Delia said knowing who it was already.

Then Delia began heading to the door to let the man in. Ralts and Happiny were following behind her.

Once she got there, she opened the door and right in front of her was Professor Oak himself and oddly enough Alakazam was with him.

"Hello there Delia, Am I late by any chance?" Oak asked Delia.

"Hehe no your right on time Professor. Come on in" Delia said to Oak while motioning him to come on in.

Oak nodded and went in the house followed by Alakazam.

After coming in the house and after taking his coat off, Oak gave a proper hello to Delia by giving her a small hug and wishing her a merry Christmas.

Ralts and Hapiiny simply looked in awe at Alakazam as he began meditating in a corner of the living room.

Alakazam sensed them watching him and simply gave a nod to them, still deep in his meditation. Happiny and Ralts were simply happy that Alakazam acknowledge their presence and then soon after scurried off back to Delia.

"Thank you for inviting me over Delia" Oak said to the young women with a warm smile adorning his aged face.

"It was no problem," Delia said before continuing but this time with a stutter and a small blush on her face.

"I-I just did-didn't want you to b-be al-alone on Christmas" Delia said in a shy manner.

Oak simply gave out a small chuckle at Delia's stutter and evident blush on her face.

When Delia was younger, she had a huge crush on Professor Oak and would try to be with him as much as she could. Even when Claudia was alive.

At the time Oak and Claudia found Delia's crush adorable, but both knew Oak had to shut down her feelings before she got more hurt.

Oak gave out a sad smile at remembering how he had to put down her feelings for him. At the end she was devastated and cried for a whole night.

In the end Delia understood and had accepted it.

Over time Delia started to view Professor Oak almost as father figure since her own father had died in the last war when she was barely born.

Oak had been a constant in Delia's life and was even the one to give Delia Happiny and Ralts.

He, and Claudia, was there when young Ash had been born. Oak through out the years had begun to see Delia as a daughter, since his only son had died.

Delia was so kind to him and always brought food to him when he was to busy, or forgot, to eat.

Oak had seen this young woman in front of him grow from the little girl he met a while ago to the fine young woman she was today.

"Guess she still is a bit shy around me" Oak thought to himself as he saw Delia's shy attitude.

"Well thank you for that Delia" Oak said before stretching his hand out and putting on top of Delia's head.

"I really appreciate this kind gesture of yours" Oak said while patting her head.

Delia's blush got worse as it was covering her entire face.

"I-it wa-was no-nothing Pro-pro-professor Oak" Delia said with a terrible stutter.

Happiny and Ralts were trying their best to keep in their laughter at seeing their trainer in this shy state but a stern glare from Delia shut them up. Oak gave out another small chuckle and Alakazam found the whole thing amusing.

"Now then where is young Ash? I don't see him anywhere" Oak said after removing his hand from Delia's head and looking around the small living room and kitchen.

"I think he must be still in his room" Delia mused, her stutter and blush gone.

"Happiny, Ralts can you go check what's taking Ashy so long? Tell him professor oak is already here and that the dinner is almost ready" Delia told her Pokémons and they immediately headed out to Ash's room.

As both looked on at the retreating Pokémons, Oak suddenly spoke up, "So what did you made for dinner Delia?"

At this statement from Oak the shy Delia completely left and the normal, cheerful one came back at the mention of her food.

"Oh, what didn't I make Professor" Delia said with a big smile on her face before continuing, "Come with me and I'll show you."

"Very well I'm all yours" Oak said as he followed Delia into the Kitchen.

Once they were there Delia began explaining everything she had made.

Delia had made a Holiday Green bean casserole, Cranberry-Orange Roasted Turkey, Cranberry Glazed Ham, Honey Whole Wheat Pan Rolls, Pork Roast, and a Twice-Baked Cheddar Potato Casserole.

For Drinks she had prepared the traditional eggnog and Hot Chocolate.

Lastly for deserts she had made Sticky toffee puddings, Fudge, a few Gingerbread Mans, Yule Log, and an impressive Croquembouche Tower.

For the Pokémons she had made holiday themed Poffins accompanied by a bowl of Hot Chocolate.

"So, what do you think Professor?" Delia asked with a sweet smile once she set all the plates, with the food, on the table.

Oak Sweat dropped at everything Delia had made and at the full table of food.

"Delia, I don't want to sound mean but isn't it a little bit too much? Its just going to be the three of us and our Pokémons" Oak told Delia.

After Oak told her that Delia turned back to the table and realized she had made to much.

"I guess I went a little overboard with my cooking" Delia said with a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"You don't say" Oak thought.

"Well it doesn't matter food is food and I'm quite hungry" Oak said.

"Then you'll go satisfied back home and with a full stomach" Delia told Oak sure of herself that he would go satisfied.

"I guess so. Anyway, why are your Pokémons and Ash taking a while?" Oak said again after still not seeing Ash.

"Oh, you're right, it's been a while since they left to get him" Delia realized.

"Do you think we shou-" Oak was saying but was interrupted by a voice in his head.

"_He is coming down the stairs with the Little brute, and Little Fairy" _the all familiar voice of Alakazam said in his Trainer's head, still in his meditative stance.

"Thanks, Alakazam" Oak replied to his Pokémon through their mental connection.

"I think he is coming right about now" Oak said and as he and Delia turned, they saw Ash, dressed in his winter clothes, alongside a happy Ralts and a happy Happiny who was carrying a big bag over its little body.

Both Oak and Delia and even Alakazam had a sweat drop at seeing the little Pokémon carrying a huge bag, filled to the brim with something, over its small body.

Both were brought out of their thoughts when Ash talked to them.

"Sorry if I took long mom" Ash said with a sheepish expression on his face but then looked at Professor Oak.

"Oh, hello their Professor Oak. Glad you could make it" Ash told the Professor while giving him a small bow.

"Why thank you Ash. Glad I could be here" Oak replied back to Ash.

Ash simply smiled at that, he always enjoyed having the Professor over. He always sees him when he volunteers in the corral to help but having him over for a casual event was even better.

Ash never got tired of listening to Professor Oak's explanations about the world of Pokémons. He was never able to get out of the old man about the days he traveled. Ash didn't mind though since Professor Oak had the right not to tell him anything about his travels but every little thing, he got was priceless.

Ash's favorite topic to talk about and discuss and even debate with Professor Oak where always about the Legendary Pokémons.

He was fascinated with them and their mysteries and legends from the first time Oak gave a lecture about the mythical Pokémon Mew in Viridian university. He had begged Oak and his mom to let him go and listen to the lecture.

Oak and Delia where left flabbergasted at the 6-year-old Ash wanting to go and listen in to a lecture about Mew. Most children would want to go to an amusement park, the beach, etc. but Ash wanted to go to a lecture in Viridian university.

Delia, after much begging from Ash, allowed her son to go with professor Oak with the promise of behaving and always listening to the professor.

In the end, Ash had come back home asleep but with the biggest smile on his small face.

It seemed Ash behaved really well and even interjected his own thoughts and opinions in the discussion with Oak and the students. At first no one took him seriously but after he gave some valid and reasonable opinions everyone saw him in a new light.

As Ash was thinking about that his attention was brought back to his mom.

"Ashy honey why did you take so long to get down from your room? Why are you dressed up as if you were going somewhere? And why is Happiny carrying that big bag? As a matter of fact, what is in that big bag?" Delia fired question after question at Ash.

Ash didn't mind and answered all of his mom's questions, "Well the reason I took so long was because I was putting all my toys into that bag Happiny is carrying. Since I'm still not strong enough I asked Happiny if she could pick up the bag for me since she is very strong" Ash was saying.

At Ash's statement Happiny puffed out her little chest in pride. Delia, Oak, Ash, and Ralts let out a small chuckle at Happiny. Alakazam simply snorted at the little Pokémon. Then Delia realized something.

"Wait Ashy why are all your toys in this bag?" Delia said as she confirmed that every single one of Ash's toys were in the bag.

"That is the reason I'm clothed like this mom. I was wondering if you could take me to Viridian City?" Ash told then asked his mom with conviction.

"Why do you want to go Viridian City Ash?" Oak was the one who asked instead of Delia.

"Yeah Ashy, like the Professor said why do you want to go to Viridian City? Its already late and most of the shops if not all are closed right now," Delia told her son.

"Sigh" Ash sighed but continued, "I don't want to go to the shops I want to go to the small Children's home located a few blocks behind the Viridian city Gym" Ash said.

Oak immediately understood what Ash was going to do but Delia was still a little lost.

"Why do you want to go to the Children's home Ashy?" Delia asked her son.

"I want to give them all my toys as Christmas presents" Ash told his mom and the Professor.

Oak and even Alakazam had a small smile on their faces at hearing Ash's words. His words were full of determination and the fire in his eyes conveyed that he was serious.

Delia was surprised at first but then she almost cried at hearing her own son's kind words.

"Ashy why do you want to give the children all your toys? In that bag is every toy I've ever bought you or were given as a present. Don't you like them anymore?" Delia asked her son.

"It's not that I don't like them mom, its just that those children could enjoy them more than me" Ash told her mom.

As Delia was about to talk again Ash's next words stopped her dead in her tracks and made her shed a few tears.

"I want them to have a happy Christmas and if this can make them happy, then that would be the greatest Christmas present I could get" Ash told his mom with a toothy smile on his face.

Delia then went off and gave her son a big hug. Ralts and Happiny, after putting the bag down, went off to join the family hug.

"Hehe this child is one of a kind don't you think so Alakazam" Oak told his Alakazam through their shared mind link while seeing the small family hug.

"_Indeed trainer. In all my years alive and as part of your team trainer, I've never seen a child so kind and pure as that young one" _Alakazam told his trainer.

"Indeed. Ash is truly a kind soul to do this for those orphaned children" Oak replied back to his Pokémon.

"_His maturity is also something to admire. No child that young should have to be that mature but this young one shows it and takes pride in it" _Alakazam said to Oak.

"I know Alakazam I know" Oak told his Pokémon.

With that their small conversation ended and just stared at the scene in front of them.

Professor Oak always found amusing how mature Ash was for his very young Age. He still showed at times that he was indeed a child, but he always tried to be mature and help out his mom as much as he could.

"Very well Ashy we can go to Viridian City just let me get my jacket and my keys so we can go" Delia and was about to head off to her room but was stopped midway by Oak.

"You don't have to get your keys Delia remember Alakazam is here and he can easily teleport us from here to viridian and back" Oak told Delia while he motioned to the sill meditating Alakazam.

Delia realized that she had completely forgotten about the Alakazam that was in the house.

"Hehe no offense Alakazam but I had completely forgotten you were here" Delia said with a sheepish expression on her face.

"_None Taken" _Alakazam said mentally with only Oak and Ralts hearing him.

Oak, the Pokémons, and Ash simply chuckled at Delia's expression while Delia was left wondering why they were chuckling.

"Anyway, I'll be right back in a little bit" Delia said before she hurried off to clothed herself.

Once she left Oak and Ash were left there alone. So, they began talking about varied of different topics from legendary Pokémons, to the Indigo League, Current Politics, and the Pokémons at the Corral.

"Alright I'm back" Delia said,

She was clothed in a simple thick jacket and thin pants to protect her from the cold.

"Alright I think we are ready" Oak said as he put back his coat on.

"Will you two be alright Ralts, Hapinny?" Ash asked the little Pokémons.

Both of them nodded vigorously at the Humans present.

"Very well them, Alakazam if you would please?" Oak asked his old friend.

Alakazam, still in his meditative pose, floated to be with the small group and then there was a brief flash of light and the small group was in front of the Viridian City Pokémon center.

"Wow that always feels very freaky" Ash said as he shuddered a little bit.

"Even after all this time I still haven't gotten used to it" Delia said a little dizzy.

Ralts was fine since she was part Psychic but Happiny was a little dizzy as well but was still carrying the bag tightly.

Oak and Alakazam simply chuckled at the Ketchum's reactions of Teleportation.

"Alright if I remember correctly the Children's home should just be a few blocks behind the gym" Ash said.

"All right lead the way My boy" Oak told Ash.

Ash nodded and then soon after started walking towards the children's home with the small group following him.

As they were walking, they soon came across the Viridian Gym. The small group simply walked beside the great Roman style building to get to their destination.

There were a varied of thoughts from the group as they were walking besides the massive building.

Ash was thinking how beautiful the building was and him one day getting his final badge from the strongest Gym in all of Kanto. He smiled at that before refocusing on where he was going.

Oak simply looked at building for a little bit before turning his face away from it and a cold expression on his face. He remembered who the gym leader of this place was.

Delia simply decided to ignore the Gym and focused her entirety on following Ash and thinking of other stuff.

Ralts and Happiny simply were amazed at how big the building was. Alakazam simply looked at the building curiously while feeling a strange Psychic energy emanating from it. It wasn't that strong, but it was there and Alakazam for the life of him couldn't decipher what it was.

"_Hmm interesting" _Alakazam said to himself.

After a few more minutes the group the group finally crossed the entirety of the Viridian Gym and right there behind it was the Viridian City Children's home.

"There it is!" Ash said excitedly but continued, "Come on mom, Professor lets hurry. I think they might be asleep already!"

They were a little surprised at how excited Ash seemed, but it passed quickly and then they followed the young boy.

At their quickened pace they were able to reach the door relatively quickly.

Once in front of the door, Ash knocked for a couple of times before he hears a "Coming!" coming from the other side.

An elderly woman appeared from behind the door.

"Yes, hello how can I help you gentlemen and ladies" she asked in a warm tone.

"Yes mam, I came to make a donation of presents for the children here" it was Ash the one who replied.

"Re-really?" the elderly woman asked a little surprised at Ash's statement. She saw no lies in his eyes.

"Yes mam" Ash said again.

"Okay then come in first, it's a little cold outside" the elderly woman said, and she led the small group inside.

At that the small group came inside. Once inside Oak and Delia were taken back by how homely the place was. Sadly, they thought that since most of the kids were orphans that the place would have had a sad feeling towards it. They were completely mistaken, the entire area in the front desk was decorated with many Christmas decorations, there was stockings hanging off the wall, there was many cute drawings on the walls, and most importantly there was a beautiful Christmas tree in the center of the small living room.

"It seems he really is taking care of his city" Oak thought to himself as he was looking around.

Delia and her Pokémons were in awe at how pretty the whole place looked and Alakazam simply gave a brief look before returning to his meditation.

"Alright what do you want to donate young man?" the elderly woman asked Ash.

"All of my toys" Ash said before gesturing to Happiny to place the bag on the counter.

The woman was shocked but then was brought back to reality when Ash motioned for her to open the bag and see for herself the toys.

She did and once she opened the bag, she almost wanted to cry at how many toys and stuffed animal were inside the bag.

"Sorry if that's not enough, they were all the toys I had" Ash said a little crestfallen at seeing the old lady's almost sad face.

The old woman at seeing Ash's crestfallen expression immediately said, "no no I am not sad. Its just that these are more toys than I had thought. We've never had a donation of this much toys before."

Ash crestfallen expression vanished and then got a happy look at hearing the woman's words.

"But I have to ask, why do you want to donate all your toys? Don't get me wrong I'm happy you're this thoughtful. Its just we have never had a donation of this many toys before" the old woman said as she kept looking at the big bag of toys.

"You see mam I already have everything I could ever ask for thanks to my mom" Ash said and at his words Delia shed a couple of tears at hearing her son.

"I have been blessed by Arceus with this wonderful and happy life I have" Ash was saying but then stopped briefly before continuing, "but I know that not everyone has been lucky like me. Especially the kids here."

Everyone in the room was entranced in what Ash was saying.

"I know that most of the kids here believe in Santa Claus, but I also know that Santa can't get all the toys or things the kids asked for" Ash said while looking at the old woman.

The old woman was surprised that Ash didn't believe in Santa, like most kids his age do, but then just let it go by just telling herself that this child in front of her was like no other child under her care.

"Sadly, it is as you say. Yes, the city provides what it can for us but sadly with the sheer number of children we have under our care, we barely get by. For this Christmas I was only able to complete for a Christmas dinner that they already ate and the Christmas tree you see in the living area. Sadly I wasn't left with much and I wouldn't have been able to buy their gifts," the old woman was saying but then she started shedding a couple of tears and spoke again "but thanks to you young man these children will wake up with Christmas presents under their tree."

"That's all I could have asked for" Ash said with a warms smile.

Delia was still shedding happy tears at seeing how kind and gentle and thoughtful her little boy was. Oak had a proud look on his face at seeing Ash's kind gesture, but he made a mental note to talk with the League. Happiny and Ralts were just happy in being able to help out Ash. Alakazam just had a smile on his face.

"I do-don't have the words to say how thankful I am to you young man. You have given this old woman the best Christmas gift ever with your kind gesture" the old woman said with a smile adorning her aged face.

"It was nothing and thank you for letting me help" Ash said before tightening up his scarf and giving the woman a bow.

Shortly after he went to the front door. Delia quickly followed her son after she gave the kind old woman a small bow and her Pokémons simply waved at the woman before following Delia. Oak simply gave the woman a nod before following the Ketchums, alakazam simply followed his trainer.

As Ash was opening the door he stopped for a moment and looked back at the old caretaker.

"Have a happy Christmas mam and continue doing this wonderful job you always do at providing the love and care the kids here desperately need. Tell the kids to have a happy Christmas. I hope they enjoy the toys" Ash said before giving the woman one last bow and soon after heading out with everyone else following him.

Once the small group had left the woman kept looking at the bag of toys before heading off to lock the front door.

After she did that, she went back to the desk to get the bag and wrap up the toys for the morning.

"Grandma who were those people that just left" a female voice said coming from a door, it was the caretaker's granddaughter.

"It was just some people from Pallet Town" the woman simply said not wanting her granddaughter to know the famous Professor Oak was with them.

"Really? Why did they come here?" the young woman asked again.

"Why don't you have a look" the old woman said as she motioned for her to look at the front desk.

The young woman looked at the front desk and was confused at seeing a big stuffed bag on it. She looked back at her grandma in confusion, but the old woman motioned for her to look inside the bag. She did and was left flabbergasted at all the toys and stuffed animals the bag had.

"Grandma what is this?" the young woman asked her grandma.

"Hehe that my dear is the kind gesture of a child whose maturity and thoughtfulness is way beyond his young age" the old woman said as she looked at the door and remembered who had left it.

**(Outside the building) **

The small group walked in comfortable silence until Ash spoke.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am starving" Ash said causing a small laugh to occur from everyone.

"Yeah I'm kind of hungry too and besides I think the food is still warm. We have to hurry though" Delia said.

Soon after Delia's statement she, Ash, Happiny, and Ralts were staring at Professor Oak and his Alakazam.

"Alakazam if you would please?" Oak said with a sweat drop at the intense stare he was receiving.

Alakazam simply sighed before teleporting the small group back to the Ketchum residence.

Once they got there the feast began. Everyone that night had a fun and happy night and everyone by the end of it was completely full.

"Okay I think it's about time I head off then" Oak said after putting on his coat and hat, Alakazam was already waiting outside for him.

"It was a pleasure having you over Professor" Delia told the old man.

"The pleasure was mine Delia. I had a wonderful night and I can't thank you both enough for having me over" Oak told them.

"There is no need to thank us professor, your basically part of our family. It is always fun having you over" Ash said with a childish smile on his face.

Oak simply smiled at Ash's words before remembering something.

"Oh, before I forget this is for you Ash" Oak said while rummaging through his coat and then taking out a small rectangular shape present for Ash.

"Wow what is it Professor?" Ash asked at he held the wrapped-up present.

"You'll have to find out in the morning my boy, but I am pretty sure you're going to enjoy it" Oak said to Ash.

"Thank you, Professor Oak," Ash said happily while in a low bow.

Oak simply nodded at that then gave one last look at Delia before giving her a fatherly hug and wishing her and Ash a Happy Christmas eve. Oak then headed off back to his lab with a levitating Alakazam in tow.

Delia, Ash, and the Pokémons watched the retreating forms of Professor Oak and Alakazam for a while until the cold weather beat them and went back inside.

Once back inside the Ketchum family began cleaning up the kitchen and all the plates for a while.

Once they were done with all the plates and the kitchen Delia spoke, "Alright young man I think its time for you to put on your Pajamas and get ready for bed."

"Yes mam" Ash jokingly saluted his mom before heading off to put on his pajamas.

Delia simply laughed at her son's salute before heading off to do her own pre sleep duties, her Pokémons following behind her. **(A/N: Regular stuff women do before they go to bed.) **

Once Delia was done, she headed off to her son's room to give him his goodnight kiss. Ralts and Happiny had fallen asleep already in Delia's bed.

Once she knocked on the door and heard a "come in" she walked inside and almost squealed "cute" when she saw her own son.

Her son was wearing an adorable Marrep style body Pajamas. Delia couldn't take it and squealed "cute" before running off to give her son a bone shattering hug.

"Oh, my Arceus you look so adorable Ashy!" Delia squealed.

"Mo-mom can-can't brea-breath…loo-losing con-consciousness" Ash struggled to say as his face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ashy" Delia said after letting go of a breathing Ash.

"It's okay mom" Ash said after regaining his breath.

"Okay Ashy time to go to bed" Delia said.

Ash simply nodded and began tucking himself in with his mom helping him in getting all nice and cozy.

"Alright Ashy time to sleep" Delia said once they were all done, and Ash was all nice and warm.

"Yeah mom" Ash drowsily said to his mom.

Delia giggled at her son's drowsy state and then sat at the edge of his bed.

"You truly are one of a kind Ashy" Delia said to Ash.

"How so mom?" Ash asked still drowsy.

"Hehe in your kindness Ash," Delia said and at Ash's confused face she elaborated, "Ash no kid your age would have done what you just did. Sadly, many kids now a days only care about themselves and what they get. You aren't like that Ash; you were very kind in giving all your toys to those children."

As she said that she briefly looked around at Ash's almost empty room.

"I did it because I wanted to mom. It's simple as that…I like helping people whenever I can because helping someone is always the right thing to do" Ash said after a yawn clearly tired and ready to drop at any moment.

Delia simply smiled at her son's words knowing that he genuinely believed those words.

Delia then leaned in and gave her son a warm goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Ashy. Mommy couldn't be prouder of you. Having you as my son is the best Christmas gift I could ever have. I am so happy you came into my life my sweet and kind baby boy" Delia said with as much love as she could.

"I will love you always mom. No matter…where I… go or what…. I do…. I will…always love…you" Ash sleepy said until sleep finally defeated him. He closed his eyes soon after and began snoring lightly.

Delia looked at the sleeping form of her son for a while before heading off to sleep herself.

All that was illuminated that night in the Ketchum residence was their own Christmas tree.

The following Christmas day morning, the children of the children's home of Viridian city woke up to their tree being surrounded by presents

For the young boy Ash Ketchum, he woke up happy knowing he did a good thing the previous night and to a great Christmas morning dinner. He also woke up to his only present that Christmas day in the form of his very first book titled "_The mysteries and tales of the Legendary Pokémons by Sebas Tian Shirona." _

**(Mini Flashback inside flashback end) **

"Mom hey mom you okay?" Ash asked his mom after she just continued staring at him for a while.

"Uh yeah sorry honey I was just remembering something" Delia said to her son.

Ash simply shrugged his shoulders and then headed off to the Kalos ocean to take a dive.

Delia giggled at her son's enthusiasm and prepared their small area with food Delia and Grace had brought and putting a towel and a beach umbrella.

All the while Ash having the time of his life and Delia keeping a watchful eye over her son.

**(Back with Grace) **

Grace Gabena had frantically returned to Hotel Cyllage where she absolutely, 100%, positively, sure that her daughter was.

Once she got to her and Serena's room, she began calling for her daughter.

"Serena! Serena, where are you?!" Grace said her little Fletchling panting to regain her breath once she caught up with her trainer and landed on her shoulder.

"I'm overhear mommy!" a young girly voice called out back to her.

Grace followed the sound of the voice to the next room. In there she found her six-year-old daughter Serena Gabena. **(A/N: The look is from the child Serena that met child Ash in the anime) **

Right in front of Grace her daughter was hiding under their bed as if to hide from something.

"Serena what are you doing under the bed?" Grace asked with a sweat drop appearing behind her and Fletchling's heads.

"I-I'm hiding" Serena told her mom while still under the bed.

"Okaaaaay…. from what exactly?" Grace asked completely lost.

Serena didn't say anything that led to a short silence until Grace decided to end it.

"Is this about Ash?" Grace asked.

"NOOOO!" Serena squealed under the bed.

Grace simply sighed at that knowing already what was going on.

Grace knew that her daughter had a huge crush on Ash ever since the day they first met at Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp in Pallet Town a few months ago. Ever since she told Serena that Delia and Ash were coming over to Kalos to have a little vacation, serena had been completely excited in meeting Ash again.

From what Grace remembered Serena was a little heart broken when they had to leave Kanto to return to Kalos because she was not going to be able to see Ash again. From what Delia told her Ash and Serena became good friends instantly and Ash loved to ask Serena about the Kalos region since he didn't know much about it. It was in those conversations that Serena had told Ash about the Kalos renowned Pokepuffs and Ash immediately showed and interest in that. Before Serena could tell him more about the Pokepuffs she and her mom had to return to Kalos.

Grace again sighed at why Serena was so sad at having to leave her friend behind. The reason was because Ash Ketchum was Serena's first actual friend. Serena had always been shy around other kids, so she always found it difficult to talk to the other children around Vaniville Town because of her shy nature. That is why Serena valued Ash so much because he was the first person to actually give her the time of day and talk to her.

As Grace was trying to get her daughter out from under the bed, she recalled how her daughter and Ash had met. From what Serena had told her.

**(A/N: Another Mini Flashback inside Flashback) **

It was a bright sunny day in the town Pallet. Their where many children located in Professor Oak's corral. The reason many children were there was because it was the beginning of the annually Summer Camp sponsored and hosted by Professor Samuel Oak.

Amid of all those excited children stood a very nervous Serena Gabena. **(A/N: Child Serena, you all know how she looks) **

The reason why she was so nervous was because of all the excited children around her. She was never comfortable with many people around her. Suddenly she was brought out of her thoughts when a lab assistant spoke.

"All right everyone settle down please!" a lab assistant gently said.

The children were still talking and not paying attention to the lab assistant. Then the lab assistant sighed before taking a deep breath, the other lab assistants and camp helpers simply covered their ears knowing what was going to happen.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN YOU BRATS!" the lab assistant screamed to the children with a big head. **(A/N: Iruka-sensei big head jutsu) **

At that all the children became quiet and all their attention was on the lab assistant.

"Thank you. Now first of all let me welcome you to Professor Oak's summer camp" the lab assistant said and waited until the children quieted down from their excitement at being here.

"Okay now let me introduce our host and sponsor of this camp… Professor Oak!" the lab assistant said while motioning to the left with his hand.

The children clapped in excitement but then they became confused when no one came or appeared for a minute.

The Lab assistants and camp workers were a little worried at Professor Oak not appearing but before the lab assistant that was speaking could say anything everyone present heard a loud growl coming from the sky.

As everyone turned up to see what had caused the growl, two massive orange and yellow creatures could be seen flying in the sky.

One of the creatures was firing fire from its mouth while the other was firing a green fire type blast. Then they all felt as something zipped past them at blinding speed and not stopping. Everyone also saw as a massive Hydro pump and flamethrowers was fired over their heads. Instead of the attacks slamming into each other both attacks were stopped, right before they could touch each other, by a Psychic type of energy. The psychic type energy began moving the attacks up further into the air until it started shaping both attacks into a fire and water dragon respectively that, once fully formed, began dancing with each other to someone's mysterious tune.

Back on the ground all the children, including Serena, where awestricken at the spectacle that was going on over their heads. The lab assistants and camp workers simply sighed knowing who was behind this spectacle.

Then out of nowhere an Ice beam was fired to the ground, a safe distance away from the children, and started forming a sort of ice tree with its branches stretching out. The psychic energy made the water and fire dragons circle around the ice tree until they collided on top but instead of forming a steam explosion it created blue and orangish sparkles that all the children adored.

"Welcome all to the summer Camp!" a voice screamed out from somewhere.

As everyone was looking around to find out where that voice was coming from, the voice spoke again.

"I am over hear!" the voice said.

Everyone turned their heads to where the ice tree was and on top of it stood none other than Professor Oak.

Then out of nowhere the orange and yellow blurs that were flying in the sky landed to the ice trees left and right and the massive forms of Oak's Charizard and Dragonite could be identified. Then behind the Ice tree the massive form of Oak's Gyarados suddenly appeared, its massive head gently nuzzling his aged trainers' body carefully. Then next to Dragonite there was a huge crash landing and once the dust cleared the muscular form of Oak's Machamp could be seen flexing its massive muscles for a bit. Next to Charizard the blur that was flashing around everyone came to a stop and it was revealed to be Oak's speedy Arcanine. In the center of the group of powerful Pokémons and under Oak, who was still atop the Ice tree, appeared the levitating form of Alakazam.

"Welcome all to my Summer Camp! I hope you have a wonderful time and enjoy your stay!" Oak yelled out.

All of the children, except Serena and a certain other boy, exploded in excitement at the cool show that they had just witnessed and all of them where left in awe at the awesome forms of Oak's original Pokémon team. All of them, including lab and camp assistants for the children to not get hurt, then rushed to see the legendary powerful Pokémons up close, some decided to walk instead of running like Serena and another boy.

Once all the children had gotten close to the Pokémons said Pokémons, except for Alakazam, began flexing their bodies to impress the children even more. Dragonite puffed out his chest in a prideful manner, Charizard blew a puff of smoke from his mouth, Gyarados rumbled slowly, Arcanine just was his playful self and licked some of the children, Machamp flexed his incredible muscles, and Alakazam simply floated and tried to ignore everything around him to not get annoyed at what his trainer asked him to do.

"Well then I hope you all-woah" Oak was saying when he suddenly stepped forward and slipped on the ice he was standing on.

Everyone was a little worried at the falling Professor Oak, but the man's Pokémons simply sighed before Dragonite nodded to Machamp and said Pokémon walked to where the Professor was going to land and simply stretched out his arms. Said strong arms caught Professor Oak before he could hit the ground. Then Machamp gently put his trainer down.

"Hehe sorry about that everyone" Oak said looking at the group of children and adults that where looking at him, but then he gave a grateful look at Machamp before saying, "Thanks Machamp I know I could always trust you in catching me."

Machamp simply nodded in acknowledgement and went back to stand next to Dragonite.

"Alright as I was saying thank you for coming here and I hope you learn allot between the Pokémon-human relations and have allot of fun. Alright all of you listen to my lab assistants and the camp workers. I'll come from time to time to check up on everyone" Oak said to the group of children and adults around him.

Everyone nodded already knowing that professor Oak couldn't be a part of the whole summer camp since he had League work to do.

At everyone's nod Oak moving to the left to go back to his lab, everyone watching intently. Alakazam had already teleported himself and Gyarados back to the lake/forest area respectively. Arcanine had speed off back to the growlithes that he left behind. Charizard and Dragonite spread their wings and went off to be with the fire Pokémons, Charizard, and just to Patrol around Pallet Town, Dragonite. Machamp decided to simply follow his trainer to the lab.

"Um excuse me Professor!" one of the Lab assistants called out for Oak.

"Yes Patrick?" Oak said to the now revealed Patrick.

"Um what do we do we with the Ice tree?" Patrick said while pointing at the Ice tree that was still there.

"Oh, my bad, Machamp if you would please" Oak said to his Machamp as said Pokémon nodded in understanding and headed off to the Ice tree.

Once Machamp got in front of the ice tree, he motioned for the adults and children to get a little behind him and then reared one of his massive arms until he sent sailing it at the ice tree. The Mega Punch by the powerful Machamp literally destroyed the Ice Tree to smitherings and all that was left of it where cool Ice Sparkles that everyone awed at. After that Machamp simply went back to his trainer as they continued their walk to the lab.

"I'll leave everything in your capable hands Patrick!" Oak called out to Patrick as he kept on walking.

"Leave everything to us Professor!" Patrick called back to the professor who simply waved back at him.

After the good professor disappeared, Patrick gave one last look at his companions and nodded at them and then returning his nod in determination to not let Professor Oak down.

"Alright now with that out of the way lets begin!" Patrick said and at that all the children screamed again in excitement.

"Okay first we're…." Patrick was saying.

**(Back with Serena) **

Serena was left in awe that had just occurred and quite frankly got a little scared at the whole spectacle that had just occurred.

Once everything was done, she along the other kids paid their undivided attention back to Patrick who was explaining everything that they where going to do during the duration of the summer camp.

Serena didn't understand why her mother was so avidin in her coming to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when she knew that Professor Sycamore also started and sponsored his own Pokémon summer camp back in Kalos.

All that her mom told her was that she wanted her to meet someone here in Pallet Town. When she was told that she patiently waited for whoever her mom wanted her to meet to show up but sadly no one showed up and that made Serena sad because she thought that maybe this someone could be her first friend.

Once Patrick was done, he ordered all the children to get in groups of two so that they could begin their first activity.

Once Patrick said that all the children began searching for a partner. Some went with their friends, others with a family member.

Serena patiently, and hopefully, waited for someone to ask her if she could be their partner because she was to shy to ask herself. After a few minutes passed most of the children had already found a partner.

Nobody had approached Serena and she wanted to cry at the moment that she realized everyone had a partner and nobody even asked her to be their partner.

Serena lowered her hat down to cover her face to not be seen crying but suddenly a voice brought her out of her self-pity.

"Hello there, do you have a partner by any chance?" a young male voice asked her.

Once Serena heard that voice, she wiped her tears away and after picking up her hat she looked to who said her those words.

The owner of the voice was a young short thin boy with thick and messy black hair and oddly enough violet colored eyes that were almost purple and under those violet eyes were a kind of zig zag birthmark or scar. **(A/N: My Ash my design, everything else the same) **

Serena was a little lost as she looked at the pretty purple eyes of the young boy in front of her.

"Umm Hello anyone there?" the boy said as he waved his hand in front of Serena's face.

"Oh, je suis désolé" Serena said apologizing with a blush of embarrassment as she momentarily spaced out while looking into the boy's eyes.

The boy was a little confused at what the girl had said but then realized she must have been from the Kalos region because of her language.

"She must be speaking Kaloasian" the young boy thought but before he could tell the girl he didn't speak Kaloasian the young girls spoke again.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Serena Gabena" Serena said trying to sound friendly and while stretching her arm out to shake the other boy's hand.

"Uh I am sorry, but I don't speak Kaloasian but from what I could tell you were introducing yourself by telling me your name. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Serena Gabena my name is Ashton S Ketchum, but you can call me Ash" the now identified Ash told Serena with a friendly smile on his face as he stretched out his hand to shake Serena's.

"Oh, I'm sorry I sometimes just speak to fast for my own good" Serena said apologizing for speaking in her native tongue not realizing Ash didn't speak Kaloasian.

"Its no problem but I got to say I'm pretty impressed to you can also speak Kantonese so fluently" Ash complimented Serena who blushed at the compliment.

"Ye-yeah my mom made me learn it before we came here so that I could speak with everyone else and not be lost" Serena said still with red cheeks.

"Well then give my thanks to your mom otherwise I wouldn't have been able to understand anything you would have said, and our partnership would have failed from the beginning" Ash said with a small chuckle at the end.

"Yeah…. wait what did you say?" Serena asked Ash as she almost didn't believe what Ash said of partnership.

"Oh, right like I was saying do you have a partner already. If you don't, I would gladly be your partner and together we can win everything here" Ash asked then said with a confident smirk on his young face.

Serena was left speechless at what Ash had told her but after a few seconds of silence she spoke up.

"You-you want to be my part-partner?" Serena asked almost not believing what she just heard.

"Yeah! well if you don't already have a partner of course" Ash told her.

"Wh-why would you want to be my part-partner?" Serenas asked still not believing Ash.

"Am I not allowed to be your partner?" Ash asked a little dejectedly.

"YES!" Serena yelled but then covered her mouth once she realized she had practically yelled her answer. A small blush of embarrassment appeared on Serena's face.

"So, I can be your partner then?" Ash asked a little confused by the strange Kaloasian girl.

A nod was his answer but before he could thank her Serena spoke up, "but still why would you choose me?"

"I don't understand your question?" Ash asked again honestly confused.

"I mean out of everyone else here why me? You could have had another better partner than me" Serena told Ash trying to gauge why Ash would choose her out of everyone present.

"She has a pretty low self-esteem about herself" Ash thought.

"There is no particular reason I chose you. I just thought that we could work well together. Is that so bad?" Ash told then asked Serena.

Serena tried to see if there was any deception in Ash's eyes, but she couldn't see any doubt in Ash's eyes.

After a brief silence Ash spoke again, "so what do you say? Want to be partners?"

"YES!" Serena yelled again and this time, while forgetting about everyone around her, she jumped and hugged Ash.

"Thank you Thank you so much!" Serena said while hugging Ash.

Ash was a little surprised at Serena's actions and honestly didn't know what to do and he just simply patted her back.

Serena then came to her senses on what she was doing and immediately let go of Ash.

"So-sorry about that" Serena said with and evident blush adorning her face.

"Don't worry about it, just next time you decide to give me a hug at least tell me, I almost fell when you tackled me" Ash said humorously at the end.

If it was possible Serena's blush darkened and she meekly replied a "sorry."

"Hehe don't worry" Ash said then gave a quick glance at Patrick before looking back at Serena and stretching out his arm to her, "now come on let's go. I think Mr. Patrick is done explaining the activities and everyone already has a partner. We have to get back to the rest of the group."

Serena, now with a tiny blush, looked around and realized Ash was right. Everyone had already found a partner and were patiently waiting for Patrick to finish. Then Serena's head snapped to Ash's stretched out hand and her blush slightly grew.

"Do-does he wan-want to ho-hold my hand" Serena was thinking.

Serena then realized she was taking a while and, shyly, stretched out her hand to grab Ash's while saying. "sure lets."

Ash gave her a huge smile and then began walking hand in hand with Serena to the rest of the group.

Some saw them and their were a few mixed reactions from the kids and the adults with some of the adults saying "Awe to be young and in love," "Awe that's so cute," "That girl clearly has a crush on Ash," "To be young and in love." Contrary some of the kids were thinking "Does Ash know he will get cooties from touching a girl," "eww he's touching a girl, that's icky."

Ash was able to hear some of the comments but didn't paid much attention them. To him he was just grabbing the hand of his partner, he didn't see anything wrong with it. **(A/N: Ash is like 6 or seven when he met Serena.) **

Serena didn't hear the comments that were said about them and continued to walk back to the group with Ash.

"Alright now that everyone has found a partner, lets begin the Pokémon Summer Camp!" Patrick said excitedly while pumping his fist in the air.

The children replied with a chorus of screams of excitement and the rest of the lab assistants and camp helpers simply clapped at the excitement in the air.

"Alright all of you follow us please!" Patrick said loudly for everyone to hear him.

Once he said that all the children began following the adults to their respective cabins and camp masters.

"Serena" Ash suddenly said as they continued walking to their cabin.

"Yeah Ash?" Serena said while walking and looking at Ash.

Ash then turned his head around to look at Serena before giving her a huge toothy smile and telling her, "we are going to dominate this thing."

Serena felt as if little butterflies where flying in her belly when she saw ash's warm smile. His violet eyes only enhanced that warm smile.

"Yeah we will!" Serena said with conviction.

Ash nodded at that and simply turned around, with serena still in hand, and began walking towards their cabin.

Both children were ready to face the challenges that the Pokémon Summer camp would throw at them.

**(A/N: At the end of the summer camp and Serena's visit to Kanto) **

**(Viridian city Airport) **

In the Viridian City airport there could be seen a young small girl crying and a young boy giving her a sad smile.

"Serena its okay" Ash told his leaving friend.

"No, it's not okay" Serena said but then looked at Ash with a tear-stricken face before saying, "I-I am leaving back t-to Ka-kalos I wo-won't see yo-you again Ash."

Ash couldn't say anything to that because he didn't know himself if he would see Serena again. He simply put his hand on her shoulder in some sort of comfort.

Delia and Grace just watched on sadly at the young girl. Over the Gabena's stay in Pallet Town, Delia and Grace had become friends just like their children.

Ever since the Summer Camp began Ash and Serena had become very good friends. They talked about anything that would come up in their young minds and through their combined effort they came up in second place overall in the Pokémon summer camp.

At the beginning Delia though, knowing her son, that Ash would be upset at not getting first place since, he might not admit it, but he was very competitive and always strived to be number one or as he says "to be the best that ever was."

Delia was surprised when Ash told her that he was just happy at getting to meet Serena and her becoming his first friend. Delia gave out a small unnoticeable smile at that thought. She knew that Ash always had trouble making friends since he was always so quiet. She knew it affected him, but she also knew that Ash was able to hide it very well and never showed it affected him. When he met Serena Delia could see it in Ash, when he came home that day, that something good must have happened since her son was a little jity and had a smile on his face. When she asked what had happened Ash just told her that he had met a very interesting young girl from Kalos.

Grace was of a same mentality as Delia. She was very happy that her little girl had found her first friend in Ash. Grace knew that her daughter, like Ash, had trouble making friends, but unlike Ash the reason on why she had trouble making friends was because she was so shy and nervous. The only weird thing about that was that Serena was only like that in her school or when she was with other people but once she was with her, she would change completely and become the happy talkative girl she loves. Grace always found that weird and even asked Serena why she was that way, Serena told her that she doesn't know why she does that. When she tries to be like she is at home with the other children she just can't. They would make her nervous and flatly ignore her when she didn't speak back or at all. Grace was happy Serena was able to be her true self in front of Ash and she was happier that Ash had accepted her. Grace could remember how happy Serena had come back to the place they were staying in Pallet. Serena had talked her ear off of everything they had done that day and for every other she did the same thing. She could remember how sad Serena had come back home at the end of the summer camp but the next day coming so happy because she said that Ash hadn't blame her for anything and was instead proud of her. At that point Grace could see that Serena had formed a small crush on young Ash and she, being who she was, teased Serena relentlessly about it.

Grace also felt a little sad because of having to leave back to Kalos. When she had told Serena about it, she completely started crying and saying she didn't want to return back. Even though it pained Grace to see her daughter this way there was no other choice they had to go back home.

Ash, although he didn't show it, was also a little sad with the departure of Serena and her mom. Ash had found out that Serena and her mom where staying in a local inn in Pallet Town and often he would go visit Serena, with approval of his mom. Ash found Serena's mom to be very nice and likeable but had surprised him more was that she was the legendary former Ryhorn racer Grace Gabena. Ash knew a little about her exploits and accomplishments in the Ryhorn Race Prix from a few newspapers he read in Professor Oak's lab.

To Ash it didn't matter if she was famous to him, she was a nice lady that was kind to him and told him stories, with Serena alongside him, about her days as a trainer but more importantly as a Ryhorm Racer.

After they would speak with Grace both Ash and Serena would just go to Serena's room and talk and play for hours on end. They would talk about whatever their young minds could think. Serena had even told him about the Kalos Renowned PokePuffs and had even showed Ash how to make one. Ash was so impressed by that that he proposed they try and make more. Sure, enough they would both try and make more PokePuffs using a variant of combinations of berries and ingredients. At first their Pokepuffs were absolutely disgusting to the point that it made Serena and her mom pass out and had made Ash laugh uncontrollably at how freaking disgusting it was. But as they saw practice make perfect and eventually, they were able to make decent PokePuffs that the Pokémons in the corral loved. Ash remembered when they couldn't take first place overall in the summer camp, but he didn't mind but he remembered Serena just taking off without even hearing him. Ash remembered how he had to go to Serena's home and talk to her. He was surprised a little at seeing Serena crying but after her mom had told him what happened he began explaining to Serena that he wasn't upset and not getting first place and he was glad at them getting second. What was able to calm Serena down was when Ash had told her that he was happier to come to the summer camp because he had met his first real friend in Serena and that everyday was so much fun for him. He could remember the bone crushing hug Serena had giving him that day.

Ash also remembered the day his mom had told him that Serena and her mom were leaving back to their home in the Kalos region. Ash had been very saddened by the news, but he had prepared for it because he knew from the beginning that Serena and her mom were just visiting Kanto for the duration of the Summer camp and by the end of it they had to go back home. It was only natural for them to return home where they had built a life there, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less. Ash's very first friend was heading back home and the possibility of them meeting again was very low with Kanto and Kalos being very far apart from each other. Even though Ash had prepared mentally he was still sad when the day came but he wasn't as sad as Serena who was balling her eyes out. Serena had even told Ash of a plan she had on leaving her mom at the airport and she coming back to Pallet Town and staying with him and his mom for a while. Ash had immediately refused this idea but had to console Serena when she looked saddened at his refusal to help. After a long talk he had had with Serena she had accepted to return back to Kalos

What struck most in Ash's mind was the memory of trying to bake Pokepuffs everyday with Serena that brought a small smile to Ash's face as he was trying to comfort Serena. Ash hated seeing Serena cry like this and he was desperately trying to figure out a way to help her calm down. Then suddenly something clicked in his mind and then lunged forward and wrapped Serena in a big friendly hug,

Delia and Grace where caught off guard at Ash's action nut simply gave out a smile at how hard Ash was trying to make serena stop crying.

"What a kind boy Ash is" both Delia and Grace thought.

Serena was caught off guard at Ash hugging her and even blushed deeply but then after hearing Ash whispering to her "It's okay serena don't cry I hate to see you cry," she broke down again and simply hugged him back with as much force as she could and simply wept into him.

These past three months have been the best months of Serena's still short life. She had never had so much fun before and she had made her first real friend in Ash. Every activity they did in the camp was so much fun and they won some and lost some, but Ash was never angry at her when they lost. Instead he would smile at her and tell her that next time they'll do better. What Serena enjoyed the most was when Ash came to visit her temporary home. When Ash came to visit it was always fun because they would talk about anything and play whatever they could imagine. It was even because of Ash that Serena now had the dream to be the best Pokémon performer in the Kalos region and hopefully beyond. Ash had told her his dream and he had encouraged her to find her own dream.

Serena's favorite memory was of both of them trying to make PokePuffs after she had told Ash about them. She could remember how she and her mom had passed out at tasting that disgusting PokePuffs the first time they tried to make it, even hearing Ash laugh like a crazy person just before passing out. Serena also loved to visit Ash's home, she enjoyed meeting Ash's mom Delia because she was so nice to her and always complimented her on how cute she was. Serena also loved meeting Ralts and Happiny who were Ash's mom Pokémons. Both Pokémons always played with them when she was there. Serena always had a wonderful time hanging out with Ash and she always tried her best to help Ash in winning the first place overall in the Summer camp but by the end they had come as Runner ups. Serena had been devastated when she saw that because she had blamed herself for them not getting first place overall. So, before Ash could tell her anything, she ran off home almost in tears but when she got home, she cried on her mother's lap and telling her wat had happened. Her mom had told her that Ash wouldn't be angry, but Serena just wouldn't believe it, she thought that Ash was angry with her and that he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore. She remembered when Ash had come to her home that day and she expecting him to tell her that they weren't friends anymore. Instead she got the surprise of her life when Ash simply smiled at her and told her that he was not mad at her. Serena couldn't believe it at the time that Ash wasn't angry at her but she didn't believe it, she thought that Ash was just trying to not hurt her feelings. It took Ash telling her that he didn't care about not getting first place to believe him, she was confused at what Ash was saying that but then she remembered getting a huge blush when Ash told her that he was just happy to have met her and that he had so much fun talking and playing with Serena every day. Serena could still remember that smile that Ash had given her and those violet eyes that were full of so much warmth and sincerity. Ash had not been angry at her but was happy to just must meet Serena and spending time with her. Serena could remember her hugging him tightly and simply saying "Thank you" over and over.

Serena was so happy that Lord Arceus had put Ash in her way and that he had made Ash her first… no her Best friend. That is why it was so painful for her to leave back to Kalos with her mom. She knew that the Kanto and Kalos region where very separated and the possibility of them meeting again was very low. When her mom had told her that they were returning to Kalos Serena couldn't accept it and even begged her mom for them not to go and just stay here and live in Pallet Town or even Viridian city. Her mom had said no, and they had to return back Kalos. Serena begrudgingly accept it but secretly she had had a plan to ditch her mom at the airport and come back to Pallet Town, surely Ms. Ketchum would have let her stay with them, is what she thought at the time. Serena had even told Ash about her plan and was sure that Ash would have helped her, but she was saddened when Ash had refused to help her. Serena had thought that Ash didn't like her because he didn't help her but after a long talk, she had with Ash she had accepted to return to Kalos.

All this was going through Serena's head as she was continuing to hug Ash, almost not wanting to let go of him.

Both children didn't want to break up the hug with one just not wanting the other to not be sad and the other not wanting to let go of her best friend.

Delia and Grace let them be for a while in them saying their final goodbyes to each other.

"All passengers headed to Lumiose city in the Kalos region please start heading towards your flight. Your flight will take off in 15 minutes" A female voice came through the intercom in the Viridian city airport.

The small group had heard it and Grace knew it was time to go.

"Serena darling its time to go" Grace told her daughter.

"Ashy its time for Serena and Grace to go" Delia told her son.

Ash and Serena knew it was time, so both simply nodded and let go of each other. There where still a few tears in Serena's eyes but she wiped them off with a Kleenex her mom had given her.

Then out of nowhere her sad expression was gone and full on happy smile appeared on her face just before she began to say her final goodbye to Ash.

"It was wonderful getting to know you Ash Ketchum and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my first friend!" Serena said but continued, "I expect you to at least write me a letter once a week just to see what your doing and I'll do the same for you. Lastly, I expect you to win the Indigo League in your first year. Once you are done with that, I want you to come to Kalos so you can explore and learn about our History. There are many great places for you to explore like: The tower of mastery, Parfum Palace, Allearth Forest, Avignon Town, the ruins of the Azoth Kingdom, and the mythical Diamond Domain" Serena said while counting of the places with her fingers.

Ash gave out a small laugh before saying, "The feeling is mutual Serena Gabena. Thank you as well for being my first friend and I will try my best to always write you. Most importantly good luck when your journey begins. I know you'll be the best Pokémon performer in all of Kalos. Also expect my visit to Kalos when I win the Indigo League. Like you said there are plenty of mysterious places that I want to explore and who knows maybe I'll discover something awesome" Ash said and the last part in excitement.

Serena was pleased with that and even blushed a little bit at the faith Ash had in her with her new dream. She was able to calm her blush down and once she did, she began grabbing ahold of the two points of her skirt and raised them up a little bit before bending the knees a little bit.

"Monsieur" Serena said.

Ash chuckled a bit knowing what Serena was doing before he followed suit. Ash bowed down before pulling one hand out and keeping stretched out.

"Mademoiselle" Ash said.

The only thing going through both Delia and Grace's mind was, "That's soooo Cuuuteeeeee!" Both women squealed in their heads at seeing the adorable scene paly out in front of them.

Soon the scene ended, and Serena spoke to her mom.

"Mom I think its time for us to go" Serena told her mom while strapping on her small backpack to her back.

"Oh, right my bad" Grace said being brought out of her thoughts by Serena.

Before picking up her two traveling bags Grace gave a small hug to Delia.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Delia. Thank you for welcoming us to Pallet Town and thank you for becoming my friend" Grace told Delia as she hugged her.

"It was nothing Grace. In fact, it was our pleasure meeting you and your daughter. Isn't that right Ashy?" Delia told Grace once they broke the hug and then asked Ash.

"It sure was" Ash told his mom and Serena's mom.

Grace smiled at the young boy before looking at him and telling him, "and thank you Ash for being such a kind boy to my Serena. Thank you for being her first friend and for making the summer camp so much fun for her, I greatly appreciate it."

"It was no problem Miss Gabena. I enjoyed meeting Serena and spending so much time with her, it was so much fun!" Ash told Grace.

Serena blushed again but this time Grace noticed it and decided to have a little fun with Ash and Serena.

"My My aren't you very forward Ashy. Who knew you were such a charmer" Grace said teasingly and soon after gave a quick look back to see Serena's face and just like she thought Serena's blush got a little bit darker?

"By the looks on Serena's face it seems you already won her over" Grace continued the teasing after looking back to Ash but instead of him having a blush, even a little one, he just tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean Miss Grace? I mean I know I'm charming since most of the old people back in Pallet Town tell me so but what does it have to do with Serena?" Ash asked in honest confusion not getting what Grace was trying to say. Before he said it thought he gave a quick look at Serena when Grace did, and he could see that Serena had gotten a little red. He was going to aske her if Serena was coming down with a fever but decided against it since it wasn't cold, and it was instead hot. Serena probably got a little hot by the warm weather.

Grace just gave out a sigh at her failed attempt to tease Ash. She tried to tease Ash from time to time when he came and visited her and Serena, but she never succeeded and today was no different.

Delia simply chuckled knowing Ash was going to be confused instead of embarrassed. She had told Grace that Ash was not easy to tease but she still tried to no avail and today was no different.

Serena was just embarrassed at what her mom was saying and unlike Ash she knew what her mom meant because she, in her infinite wisdom, had one day told Serena when she was 5 years old what a crush was. Serena probably knew that she had a small crush on Ash because of how kind and nice he was to her, but her mom didn't have to be that forward with Ash about her possible crush. Serena also for some reason felt I bit miffed with Ash not having a blush, even a little one, on his face. Unlike hers who got a little darker.

"Don't worry about it Ash you'll get it in a few years" Grace told the confused boy.

Ash was still confused but simply shrugged it off and trusted Grace's words.

Grace simply nodded at the boy and then she picked up the two traveling bags they had brought with them.

"Alright Serena its time to go to the airplane otherwise it's going to leave without us" Grace told her daughter.

Serena nodded before facing the Ketchum's one last time and saying, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Ketchum. Thank you for being so nice to me and for cooking such amazing meals!"

"It was no problem at all sweetheart! We enjoyed having you hear and hopefully we can see each other again! Especially Ashy!" Delia said in a kind tone and also motioning to Ash who nodded at her last statement.

Serena blushed a little bit at the thought of Ash wanting to see her again, but she squashed down soon enough. So, she just gave a small bow to Delia before turning to Ash one last time.

Both children didn't say anything and just simply smiled at each other and gave a handshake.

With that over Serena and her mom started heading off to their airplane.

Ash and his mom stayed there looking at the retreating forms of Serena and Grace Gabena for a while until both he and his mom looked at each other and nodded.

Afterwards Delia and Ash started heading off back to Pallet Town.

Serena was able to see a little bit that Ash and his mom where leaving. She was struggling with herself with wanting to do something but didn't know if she should. Serena looked at her mother wanting to see what she said.

Grace looked at the expression on her daughter's face and immediately knew what Serena wanted to do. She had the same face that Serena had when she first met Serena's father. Grace smiled at her daughter and nodded her head in approval.

Serena beamed at her mom's approval nod and with a determined face she turned around and started running back to Ash and his mom.

"ASH!" Serena yelled trying to get Ash's attention while she was running to him. Serena paid no mind to the odd expressions she was getting from the rest of the people in the airport.

Ash immediately heard Serena's voice and turned around to see a running Serena coming towards him and his mom.

Soon enough Serena was able to reach them, and after regaining her breath, looked at Ash with a determined expression.

"Uhm yes Serena?" Ash asked his friend while wondering why she came back running to them.

"Oh my" Delia said with her hand covering her mouth.

Grace was able to see what Serena did and simply smiled to herself and thought "that's my girl."

Suddenly Serena stepped in close and gave Ash a quick kiss on his cheek. Afterwards Serena stepped back and turned around, with her back facing Ash.

"Au revoir Monsieur Ash! La prochaine fois je vous vois les choses vont être différemment!" Serena said in her native language while giving a big smile and soon after running back to her mom with a pleased expression on her face. **(A/N: Serena said "Goodbye Ash! The next time I see you things will be differently) **

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à lui?" Grace asked her daughter in her native tongue. **(A/N: Grace said, "what did you say to him?") **

Serena smiled at her mom and told her what she had said to him.

"c'est ma fille!" Grace told her daughter while ruffling her hair. **(A/N: Grace said "That's my girl") **

"maman!" Serena told her mom playfully.

"allons-y Serena" Grace told her daughter. **(A/N: Grace said "come on let's go Serena") **

Serena nodded and after giving one last looked to the still perplexed Ash she continued on with her mom to their plane. Serena left slightly giggling all the way.

**(Back with the Ketchums) **

"Mom" Ash said while still touching the cheek Serena had kissed.

"Yes Ashy?" Delia asked amused by her son's perplexed face.

"What just happened?" Ash said still perplexed.

"Well it seems Serena gave you a kiss on your cheek sweetheart" Delia answered her son.

"Why thought?" Ash asked still looking onwards. Even though Serena and her mom had disappeared into the crowd.

"Who knows Ashy but maybe one day you'll figure it out" Delia told her confused son still with an amused smile on her face.

"Huh" Ash simply said.

After a few more minutes of Ash just standing there both mom and son decided to head back to Pallet Town. Ash was still holding his cheek the whole way.

**(A/N: The other Mini Flashback inside Flashback end) **

Grace mentally chuckled at remembering Serena's last statement.

By this point Grace had convinced Serena to get out from under the bed and currently she was deciding what swimsuit to wear.

The way she was able to get her out was by telling her Ash would be sad at not being able to spend this day with her.

In fact, Delia and Grace had kept in contact and have been planning this get together for them and their children for a while.

When Grace had told Serena that Ash and his mom were coming to Kalos for a short vacation and that they were staying with them in their house on Vaniville Town, Serena had been ecstatic!

Serena had been so excited knowing that her and Ash were going to see each other again even thought the Pokémon Summer Camp was only a few months ago. Ever since that time though, Ash was true to his word and sent a letter of whatever interesting happened to him that week and Serena did likewise.

Grace remembered how Serena had tackled Ash into a hug the moment he and Delia had stepped through the door.

Ever since they came to Kalos Serena and Ash had spent everyday together playing and just having a great time.

The Ketchums and Gabena's had visited the neighboring town of Aquacorde. They had gone to the heart of Kalos in Lumiose city and visited its central landmark in the Prism Tower. They had also visited, in Ash's request, Kalos Canyon and where even able to witness a Sky battle between two trainers there.

The Ketchums had visited and had sightseen many places in Kalos and the Gabena's were all to happy to be their guides, especially Serena with Ash.

Their last destination before they had to leave back to Kanto, two days from now, was the coastal city of Cyllage.

Before heading to the beach, they had visited local Massage therapist for all of them to get a massage. They had visited the Cyllage Boutique but this time in Delia's and Serena's request.

Grace and Ash had found the whole thing boring because Ash was well a boy and ALL boys found looking at clothes boring and grace simply found it tedious because of Serena's indecisiveness in clothing and she always wanting her to try out different clothing.

Lastly, they had taken a small bicycle stroll through the Cyllage Bicycle path and once they were done, they had refreshed in the local Café there.

Then when the day came of going to the beach here, she was with Serena trying to decide which swimsuit to wear.

"Oh Lord Arceus please make Serena already choose a swimsuit so that we can go to the beach already" Grace was mentally praying while watching her indecisiveness daughter.

In the other hand Serena was completely thinking, "which one should I wear? I want to look cute after all. Maybe Ash will tell me I look cute!"

Serena had been so happy knowing she was seeing her friend again after a while and the moment her mom had told her that they were staying with them she had yelled in excitement and then hugged her mother.

They had been to many great places around Kalos and Serena had happily been the guide to Ash and his mom, in her mind at least and even thought she didn't know that much about her home region.

All in all, they had a blast during their whole stay of Ash and his mom in Kalos. Serena had been a little sad when Miss Ketchum had told her that Cyllage city was their last stop before they had to get back to Kanto but she knew they had to return home just like she and her mom had when they were in Kanto. So, she had decided that she wouldn't let it bother her and just focus on spending this almost last day in fun with Ash.

"Hmm I got it!" Serena said coming out of her thoughts.

"Dear Arceus! Did she finally decide!?" Grace thought hopefully with Fletchling on her shoulder thinking the same thing as her trainer. Both looked on hopefully at Serena.

"Yes, yes this one is that I will wear!" Serena said excitedly while grabbing the small swimsuit and then showing to her mom soon after saying, "What do you think mom?"

Grace didn't care so she simply gave her daughter a thumbs up, likewise Fletchling but with her small wing instead.

Serena giggled at that and went into the bathroom to change into her outfit.

Once she was gone and the door had closed, Grace gave out a sigh of relief in that she wasn't going to stay here all day with Serena. She then looked at the small bird Pokémon in her shoulder before giving her, and she returns, a small high five.

After three minutes Serena had gotten out and she was already in her small swimsuit which was a pink one-piece swimsuit that ended in a skirt. All over the swimsuit where chibi pictures of the Fairy type Evolution of Eevee: Sylveon. Serena was covering herself with a beach wrap/pareo to surprise Ash and Delia.

"Oh, my Arceus she looks so cute!" Grace thought to herself as she looked at her daughter.

Serena discreetly gave out a small smirk at seeing her mom's face. She knew that her mom had a thing for anything she found adorable or cute and seeing how she had reacted to her choice of swimsuit she had succeeded.

"Hehe I'm glad you like my swimsuit mom" Serena said sheepishly with a hand rubbing behind her neck, she had copied that gesture from Ash when in Kanto.

"I think we've been here long enough though. Come on mom I think we made Ash and Miss Delia wait long enough as it is" Serena said.

"Oh right, well let's go then. I already left everything we had brought here with Delia" Grace said with Fletchling nodding.

Serena nodded back to her mom, and after putting on her beach hat, she and her mom left Hotel Cyllage to return to the Cyllage beach. All the way Serena excited in Ash's reaction of her cute swimsuit.

**(Back at the Beach) **

Currently at the beach Ash was playing in the ocean while his mom was sitting close by under a beach umbrella and drinking some lemonade, she had made for everyone.

"Hmm they are taking a while" Delia said to herself as she was sipping some lemonade out of a straw.

Soon as she said that though she heard someone yell out, "Hey Delia where are you!"

Delia turned around to see who might be calling her and it was Grace along with Serena.

Delia sighed at her friends exuberance but understood a little bit on why she might be a little lost since their were quiet a bunch of people today at the beach and they had move around for them not to be smothered by all the people.

"Why couldn't she just send Fletchling to look for me over the air?" Delia thought to herself.

"Overhear Grace!" Delia replied to her friend.

Grace was able to hear Delia's voice and soon after saw her waving at her. After that both mom and daughter duo headed to where Delia was.

"Sorry we're late Delia" Grace apologized to Delia.

"It's no problem but why did you take a while?" Delia asked Grace.

Grace sighed and simply motioned to her daughter with her head.

Delia made an "ahh" face knowing right away why they had taken awhile. Delia knew of Serena's indecisiveness when it came to choosing clothes and she only felt pity for Grace because she knew that her friend was not the patient type.

"Well we're glad you were able to make it" Delia said happily to Grace and Serena.

"Speaking off we, where is Ash Delia?" Grace asked as she looked around and couldn't fine the young boy.

Serena was of the same thinking. She wanted already to show her cute swimsuit to Ash and hear what he thinks.

"Oh, he's playing in the Ocean with Happiny and Ralts" Delia said as he motioned towards the ocean.

Once she said that, Serena and Grace peeked their heads over Delia to catch a glimpse of Ash but immediately as they saw him, they had a sweatdrop appear behind their heads.

The reason was because they saw the tiny Pokémon Happiny throwing Ash off into the Ocean and even some other men, woman, and children, and even a few other Pokémons who were way bigger than her! Ralts was just dancing in the water just having a great time.

"Just how strong is that Happiny?" both Grace and Serena thought. Fletchling was just as amazed too.

Delia chuckled at Grace and Serena's shocked expression at the strength of her little happiny.

"It never gets old" Delia thought. Suddenly she put her thumb and her index finger in her mouth and then gave out a loud whistle.

Grace and Serena and Fletchling were so entranced with the strength of the little pink Pokémon that when Delia whistled, it scared the living day lights out of them.

"Delia what was that for!? You scared the living day lights out of Serena and me!" Grace asked her friend with Serena and Flecthling nodding.

"Tehe. Sorry about that" Delia asked with her eyes closed and sticking out her tongue in a cute way.

"Whatever. Anyway why did you-" Grace was saying but stopped when a small little Pokémon appeared.

Ralts appeared in a flash of light between Grace and Serena that made them jump in fright at the unexpectedness of the tiny Ralts.

"Ahhh!" both said and even with Serena jumping into her mother's arms and Flecthling hugging her trainer's cheek.

Delia and Ralts simply giggled at the scared expressions of the Gabena's and gave each other a tiny high five.

Over the last few months before coming to Kalos Ralts had been able to learn the move Teleport. After learning that move though Ralts had become quite the mischievous little Pokémon. Meaning that whenever she could she liked to scare anyone that came to the Ketchum house by appearing right next to them in a creepy fashion and since she was so tiny nobody expected her. Ralts always had a good laughed at the scared expressions of everyone she managed to scare. Some even thought that one of Ralts' parents or an ancestor might have been a Gengar with her mischievous little nature.

"Ralts what was that for?! You almost gave me a hear attack!" Grace said and then pointed at her daughter in her arms, "Look you even sacred Serena half to death!" Look at Flecthling she's as white as an Alolan Vulpix!"

Ralts knew that Grace was going to scold her for scaring the lot of them and after noticing Serena's sly smirk towards her she got ready to use her favorite technique to get out of things. Ralts had retuned her own sly smirk to Serena and she almost chuckled at the girls widened eyes. Ralts knew of Graces' weakness so she applied what she called her "killer cuteness technique" to get out of this.

Ralts simply looked downs and forced some tears out of her eyes and even made a blush of shame appear in her face before looking at Grace with sad, yet cute, expression on her face.

"_I-im so-sorry wa-was I a -ba-bad girl?" _Ralts said, in her own mind, to Grace. **(A/N: Ralts doesn't know Telepathy yet.) **

Delia saw this and simply sighed at what Ralts was doing. She knew what she was doing because she had tried that on her many times in the past and she always folded but nowadays it didn't work on her or Ash or even Happiny anymore but to anyone else she would be the cutest thing in the world and Grace was the most perfect victim of her technique. So, Delia got up and stood behind Grace already knowing what was to come.

Serena was still trembling in her mom's arms at the jump scare Ralts had given them. Once she composed herself, she started glaring at the tiny Ralts. Serena liked Ralts because she and Happiny would always play with her and Ash during her stay in Pallet Town. The only thing Serena didn't like of Ralts was how clingy she could be of Ash sometimes. Whenever she wanted to play alone with Ash Ralts would come and inject herself in their game and Ash being the nice boy he was always accepted her but not after asking Serena if Ralts could play with them and Serena not trying to sound mean to one of Ash's mom Pokémons reluctantly agreed. **(A/N: If she only knew now) **

So, when her mom started scolding the tiny Pokémon, she gave a sly smirk at her. After that Ralts had giving her a sly smirk back. Serena was confused at that but suddenly her eyes widened when she saw what Ralts was going to do.

"No. She wouldn't. No, my mom wouldn't fall for that so easily. I'm her daughter she should always defend me and take my side, right? Surely she wouldn't-" Serena was thinking hopefully. Then she looked at her mother and soon she lost all hope.

"Oh crap" Serena said mentally while looking at her mother's face that was literally sparkling.

Soon after her own mother had thrown her up in the air while she went and gave the tiny evil thing a big hug to "console" her.

Delia was still behind Grace when she had thrown Serena up and she was able to catch her when she came back down. Flecthling landed on Delia's shoulder.

"Are you okay Serena?" Delia asked the young girl.

"No. My own mother betrayed me Miss Ketchum" Serena told Delia.

Delia chuckled a little bit but said, "you know how she is don't you?"

Serena sighed before saying, "Yeah I do."

Meanwhile Grace was hugging the tiny Ralts to make her happy again.

"There there Ralts, I'm not mad anymore I promise" Grace was saying while hugging the tiny fairy type.

Ralts inwardly chuckled while she nodded cutely at Grace. This only served to make Grace hug her even more.

"Oh, my Arceus your so Cuuuuteee!" Grace said to the tiny Ralts.

"_Mission Successful"_ Ralts mentally said.

Then she looked back at Serena and stuck her tongue out at her in a playful manner as in saying, _"I won this one." _

Serena, after Delia put her down, grew a tick mark on her head when she looked at Ralts face.

"I'll get you next time you little Giratina" Serena mentally said.

After all the hugging Grace came back to her senses and went back to Serena and Delia while carrying Ralts in her arms. **(A/N: Like Misty carried Togepi) **

"Sorry about that Serena" Grace said sheepishly.

Serena was a little miffed that her own mother had chosen the tiny Ralts over her but simply waved it off knowing how her mom was when there was something cute in front of her. Fletchling simply went from Delia's shoulder to Graces.'

"Anyway, now that that is out of the way, Ralts can you bring Ashy over here please?" Delia said then asked her Ralts.

Ralts simply nodded and Teleported from Grace's arms to the Ocean where Ash was playing.

"When did Ralts learned how to Teleport Delia?" Grace asked her friend.

"I think about two months ago. She wanted to get a few sweet Pokepuffs Ashy had made that were on top of my Refrigerator but she couldn't reach since she was too small and Happiny wasn't there to help her at that time. So, she concentrated and concentrated until she suddenly appeared on top of the Fridge and after she took out one of the Pokepuffs she had the other problem of getting down from the Fridge. So, like I said before Ralts concentrated and concentrated to get down until she suddenly appeared on the ground" Delia told the tale of how Ralts first learned Teleport.

Grace and Serena were in awe but not in a Ralts already knowing Teleport because both knew that any Psychic type, including a tiny Ralts, could learn Teleport at any age as long as they were able to access their Psychic energies and they practiced their Teleportation.

No, the reason they were in awe was because of Ralts' motivation to access her Psychic energy and use Teleport to get a sweet Pokepuffs from on top on a fridge.

"After that she just kept practicing it over and over again until she was able to Teleport fluidly around the house. Obviously since she is still in her early stage, she can't teleport that far. The farthest she had Teleport back in Pallet was to and from Professor Oak's lab" Delia said.

Once she had said that Ralts had reappeared but this time with Ash and Happiny with her. Also, Ash was carrying her.

Firstly, Serena's tick mark grew as she saw Ralts in Ash's arms and that smug look on her face. Then she grew a slight blush at seeing a shirtless Ash in front of her.

"Welcome back Miss Grace you had us-" Ash was telling Grace but was cut off when Grace bolted off to Happiny to give her a hug.

"And you're just as cute as your sister Happiny!" Grace told the little pink Pokémon while she was petting her.

Happiny just basked in the attention she was getting from Grace and simply thrilled in delight.

"Okay I guess" Ash said as a sweatdrop appeared behind his head at Grace's obsession with things she found cute. Then Ash's violet eyes caught glance of Serena and soon a huge, and relieved, smile appeared on his face. So, Ash closed the distance between him and Serena, after giving Ralts back to his Mom.

Ralts pouted at Ash letting go of her. Delia giggled at seeing Ralts' pout.

"Oh, Serena I'm glad you're back but if I might ask. Where were you and why did you take so long? You were with us when we were coming over hear but suddenly you disappeared and took a while to come back. What happened?" Ash told his friend.

Serena pulled her beach hat over her face to hide the blush of embarrassment at taking a while.

Ash was confused at first but shrugged it off. If Serena didn't want to tell him where she was and why she took so long, it wasn't his business to prove in. Besides he kind of already knew why Serena had taken a while.

"She must have been back at the Hotel and deciding what swimsuit to wear" Ash thought correctly.

Ever since coming to Kalos Ash had been having a wonderful time here. He was amazed by the Kaloasian culture and architecture and even their technology. He wanted to explore so many places more but knew that they couldn't because of time and money but he had sworn that one day he'd come back and explore a bit more around Kalos and uncover its deep mysteries and secrets.

"Anyway, what is that that you are wearing Serena? It almost looks like a towel" Ash said as he looked at Serena's Pareo.

"Oh, this is my beach pareo" Serena told Ash once she got control of her blush.

"Okay but what's it for?" Ash asked still confused.

All the females in the small group, except Serena, sighed at Ash's obliviousness.

"This is to cover myself when I'm at the beach" Serena answered Ash not caring if he did or did not know what a pareo was. Most boys where like that when it came to girl clothing.

Ash made an "Oh" face but then said, "well that's great but where is your swimsuit? Surely that's not your swimsuit."

Another Blush appeared in her face at Ash wanting to see her real swimsuit. So, she did the most natural thing any girl her age with a crush on a boy do…she covered her face with her beach hat.

Ash again tilted his head in confusion at what Serena was doing. Ever since they came to Kalos Serena had been doing this thing with covering her face with whatever hat she was wearing whenever Ash got close to her or even just complimented her for something she did. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why she did that. **(A/N: Still a kid remember.) **

Grace and Delia and even Happiny and Ralts, although the latter didn't like it, knew that Serena has a huge crush on Ash.

Grace decided to take pity on her poor daughter and said, "Why don't you show Ash and Delia and their Pokémons your swimsuit Serena?"

"Yeah let's see it Serena" Ash told his friend.

"That would be nice. Id bet you look cute in anything Serena" Delia said.

Happiny simply thrilled in encouragement and Ralts simply nodded her head curios to see how Serena looked.

So, Serena, still with the blush in her face, took off her beach pareo to show Ash her swimsuit.

"Adorable!" Grace screamed mentally.

"Wow Serena you look really cute in that!" Delia happily told the young girl.

Happiny thrilled in happiness at seeing Serena and Ralts simply looked away.

"_She looks cute but not as cute as me" _Ralts said mentally while still in Delia's arms.

Serena was thankful for the compliment Miss Ketchum had given her and she was glad Happiny had liked it. For Ralts she didn't mind that much her opinion and she already knew what her mom thought.

There was one though that she wanted to hear from and that was the boy right in front of her. She wanted him to say something already!

"Why is he staying quiet? Does he not like it? Oh, Arceus what if he doesn't like!" Serena was freaking out mentally.

"Wow Serena you look great!" Ash happily told her.

Serena blushed even harder when Ash complimented her, so she covered her face with her hat.

Ash tilted his head in confusion while the rest of the females, excluding Ralts, giggled at Ash's obliviousness and Serena's blushing.

"Anyway, now that we are hear let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Delia told everyone.

Grace, Ash, and Serena, who had gotten her blush under control, nodded and the Pokémons agreed will their excited thrills.

After that everyone just had a wonderful time at the beach with the children and Pokémons playing in the ocean and the adults just relaxing and talking with each other. Serena and Ash where having so much fun together and they even managed to play with some of the coastal water type Pokémons. Happiny was still happily throwing people into the ocean, and even showcased her strength when she carried a full grown Cloyster. Ralts decided to not let Serena spending allot of time with Ash bother her and simply danced and danced in the water. Everyone Ate Delia's delicious cooking and Ash and Serena's Pokepuffs. All in all, everyone had a wonderful time but soon nighttime came, and they had to leave back. **(A/N: Not going to explain everything otherwise this chapter would never end.) **

**(Nighttime)**

**(Somewhere near the mountain side near Cyllage city) **

"Follow it Zangooses! There is now way it can escape from us after all the injuries we inflicted on it!" someone yelled out.

The said Pokémons called out in agreement to their orders. There were about Ten Zangooses chasing a certain Pokémon on the run. The Zangooses sprinted even faster.

"Dam it we can't let it escape! That one was the only successful one!" a male voice said in anger.

"If we don't get it back the Xerosic will have our heads!" this time a female voice said.

"Dam it all! How the hell could it have escaped from base?!" the same male voice yelled out.

The female didn't say anything as both of them continued their chase of the escaped Pokémon.

What was very distinguishable about these two persons where their unique style of dress. They were dressed in an all reddish orange uniform and had reddish orange sunglasses on them too. What was most distinguishable of them was that there was a big orange letter F on their belts.

**(Somewhere around the mountain side near Cyllage City) **

Running with all her might was a very injured and bloodied Seviper and wrapped in her tail was an injured Riolu.

She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care. All she wanted was to escape from the men chasing them.

Ever since Seviper could remember all she knew was the cage and the pain. She remembered hatching and the first thing seeing being metal bars.

Then after that being used for many evil experiments done to her by many men and women in lab coats.

Her yelling and crying in pain every time an experiment was done to her. All the experiments always involved she being injected with a weird pink substance. After being injected her body would feel weird as if was trying to change itself. She would feel as if she knew stuff that she wasn't supposed to know.

She remembered one time one of the "orange men" taking her out of the cage when her daily experimentation on her were done and him taking her to a sort of dirt field.

At that point in time she had grown up a little bit but was still young and therefore didn't get why the men had brought her hear. Then she remembered seeing an almost rabid water user being brought to same dirt area she was on.

She remembered the water user snarling and growling with so much anger and trying so desperately to free itself from the cage it was in.

She recalled being so scared for her life and, for the first time, wanting to be in her cage instead at being in close proximity to that monster.

She remembered someone yelling out "TEST TRIAL FOR PROGECT MEWTWO BEGIN! RELASE THE FERALIGATR!"

After that she remembered seeing the shackles slowly coming off the Feraligatr and after a last one came off, the creature completely destroying the cage it was in with its massive and sharp jaws. She could see that creature roaring with so much anger and it firing many condensed water blasts from its mouth at all it surrounding.

She remembered those eyes filled with so much rage and anger and then those rage filled eyes focusing on her.

As she was running, she shivered at the memory at the Feraligatr staring at her with so much hate and with a clear intent on killing her.

She continued to remember how scared for her life she was when the creature laid its eyes on her. When she had turned around the orange man had completely disappeared and she and the creature being the only ones on the dirt plane.

Then suddenly the creature had begun running in a mad dash towards her with its fist glowing in an Icy blue glow. She remembered running with all her might to nowhere in particular just to escape from the behemoth that was chasing her. She wasn't fast enough.

She remembered how the Feraligatr had grabbed her tail and then reeled her back to it and then it hitting her with that icy fist on her face so hard that it sent her flying.

It had hurt her so much that she began crying but the creature, and the men that were surely watching her, didn't care and came rushing in again towards her.

Seviper tried to run but she was so dizzy from the fist that she couldn't move an inch as if she was almost frozen.

The creature was on top of her again and grabbed onto her body with its two hands. Then he stretched her out and had bitten into her with its massive jaws that were covered, just like the fist, with an icy aura.

She remembered screaming in so much pain that her throat began to hurt like distortion. Then creature began flailing her around with its mouth until it threw her again.

Suddenly the Seviper had stopped and hid behind a big boulder so she could regain her breath a little bit. She had put the Riolu down next to her, the Riolu was scared and just stood as close as she could to her. Then she slumped down for a little bit because she was just so tired and to injured to continue and her adrenaline was only doing so much to make her bruised body continue on.

As she stopped to regain her breath, she slowly began to caress gently with her tail a certain area on her underbelly that had a great bite scar. Then she reassured the trembling Riolu next to her that everything would be okay, Riolu just trembled and hugged Seviper even more

As she patted Riolu's head with her tail, she continued her musing on that horrible day.

**(A/N: Minni flashback inside flashback again. "Sigh" sorry about all the flashbacks) **

After she had been thrown by the creature, she began to bleed from her open wound. Seviper couldn't take it anymore, she was slowly losing consciousness; her body was just not listening to her. Seviper could see that the creature was slowly approaching her again.

At that point Seviper had resigned to her fate, she was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it. The blue behemoth was just so much stronger than her and it was going to kill her. Seviper had made peace with herself and was happy to be finally given freedom of the Distortion she was in with the orange men and women. She was hopeful that the creature would kill her fast and they might be able to reunite with her parents in the afterlife.

As the creature was coming towards her with a clear intent to kill her, suddenly a voice was heard throughout the dirt field they were in.

"SEVIPER USE A THUNDERBOLT TO DEFEND YOURSELF FROM FERALIGATR!" the voice said.

Seviper had known it was those men but at the same time didn't understand why they had wanted her to use a thunderbolt.

Seviper knew she wasn't part of the lightning user's lineage. She didn't understand why they had asked her that.

"SEVIPER USE A THUNDERBOLT TO DEFEND YOURSELF FROM FERALIGATR!" the voice repeated again.

By that point Seviper didn't care anymore. She didn't understand why the men and women wanted her to do something she biologically can't, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction on watching her try and fail something she can't do.

The Feraligatr was already on top of her again but that time it had in its mouth a condensed water blats that it was going to shoot on her body, instantly killing her. **(A/N: Hydro Cannon) **

She remembered closing her eyes and just waiting for her death. She never felt the attack hit her, why though? Seviper slowly opened her eyes again wondering why she wasn't dead yet. What she had seen surprised her

Before the Feraligatr could fire its killing blow on her time seemed to stop all around her.

Seviper hadn't understood what had happened, time had literally just stopped.

"_Don't panic little one. It was I who asked my son to stop time at this moment" _a gentle yet firm voice told her in that stopped time.

Seviper didn't know where that voice was coming from, but she was just to tired to move her head even an inch to search for the owner of the voice.

"_I am sorry that you have gone through so much but that was in your destiny and that is something that even I can't change. However, that will end today" _the voice continued.

Suddenly a flashing light appeared next to the rabid creature and out of it had come the Alpha one himself, Lord Arceus. Next to him was one of his three sons, the master of time himself Dialga.

Seviper was in awe at the appearance of the time master himself and the Alpha. She was so in awe that she even managed to raise her head to admire the presence of these two deities in front of her.

So, she had died, and she was going to the afterlife. She sighed a little bit, well at least Lord Arceus was the one taking her to the afterlife.

"_Little one you are not dead" _Arceus said as he was reading the little one's mind.

She wasn't dead!? But then why was the Alpha himself in front of her if she wasn't dead?

"_The reason I am here little one is because I'm going to reveal to you a little bit of your destiny and what has been done to you. One thing I want you to understand is that this is not your time to die young one" _Arceus said in a gentle but regal tone. His son was just watching everything.

Seviper was so confused, she didn't get what was going on. What did Lord Arceus mean by her destiny? What has had been done to her? Ever since that strange pink liquid was injected to her she felt different in some way but didn't know in what way. It was a if she felt she could do things that she can't biologically do. She felt different as if she was no longer one of her own species in nature but still the same in body. She felt as if she was connected to all the 18 different users **(Types)** in the world. Why she felt that way she didn't know, she was born from the Seviper lineage but ever since that experiment she started feeling this way.

"_Calm down little one, let me explain" _Arceus said when he felt the little one's inner turmoil.

Seviper calmed down a little bit and waited for the Alpha's explanation.

"_Good but first let's get you healed up"_ Arceus said.

Suddenly Arceus started emitting a gentle pulse from its body that started to heal an revitalize Seviper's injured body. Arceus even revitalized Dialga's body even though he wasn't injured or tired.

After a few more seconds the pulse slowly faded away.

"_How do you feel little one?" _Arceus told the young Pokémon.

Seviper felt absolutely great even revitalized! It was as if all her injuries sustained by the creature had been healed. Of course, they had been healed it was Lord Arceus that had healed her. Even the scar she had on her underbelly didn't hurt anymore.

Once she finished examining herself, she turned to her God and deeply bowed to thank him for heeling her and basically saving her life.

"_It was nothing little one. Like I said you are not meant to die today. You are destined for so much greater things. Now let me explain what that is has happened to you" _Arceus said.

Seviper's attention was focused entirely on Lord Arceus.

"_Little one what these humans did to you was change you on a molecular level" _Arceus said and at her silence it continued.

"_The way they changed you was by infusing your DNA with that of my first creation, besides my three sons, in my daughter Mew" _Arceus said solemnly.

Dialga was mad that these humans had dared to tempt with his sister and replicate her. A replica of her own sister should never exist, he would destroy it personally if it ever happened. On the contrary, he didn't hate the young one in front of his father because he knew it wasn't her fault, she was forced into it. Dialga as well as his brothers knew, by their father, that the young one in front of them was not a copy of his sister. Their DNA was the same, but their biology was different.

Seviper couldn't believe what she was hearing. What did Lord Arceus mean with infusing her DNA with that of Lady Mew?

"_Little one what I mean is that whatever these men did to you was successful. You have become one in the same with my daughter but in her abilities only" _Arceus kept on telling her but continued quickly.

"_What I mean by that is that you can use any and all attacks and techniques from every single Pokémon on this world, including those of my children and even I, just like my daughter Mew" _Arceus said seriously to Seviper.

Seviper's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at that revelation, but it now made sense to her on why she felt so different. Just like Lady Mew, Seviper was "connected" with all Pokémons on the world. How powerful had she become? Was she no longer a Seviper? Was she a freak of nature? Why had Lady Mew's DNA bonded with her perfectly? Why her? Why? Why? Why?

"_Little one calm down. You're starting to have a panic attack" _Arceus said to calm down Seviper and it was able too.

"_Good, but you don't have to worry little one of who you are. You were born a Seviper and physically and mentally you are still one but with Mew's very own DNA bonding to yours so perfectly your possibilities have become endless. However, let me say this here and know your strength will only be dependent on how hard you train. Yes you can use all techniques from every single Pokémon in this world and you are now an "All-Type" like myself and Mew but unlike us you will have to work hard to master the techniques you decide to use. You are not like us little one we've had millions upon millions of years to master all our techniques and protect our weaknesses. With you being an "All-Type" now you will have to be careful on what type of techniques you use. For example, when you face a water type Pokémon with a lightning or grass type attack your type will change from that of poison to either the type of attack that you used and you will have the weaknesses that come with the type change. Also, since you were born not naturally being any other different type that is not Poison the challenge of learning any other attack will be difficult. You will know what the attack is and how its performed, with having the same DNA as Mew, but unlike her and me your version of whichever attack you choose will be rudimentary at best. You will have to dig deep and train hard to perfect whatever technique you desire to use. You will also be able to use all the techniques you would have been able to learn naturally. Do you understand me little one?" _Arceus ended its long explanation on what Seviper is now.

Seviper could only nod dumbly.

To say Seviper was shocked was the understatement of the century. She could now use every attack she could think off. Now it made sense to her on why those men wanted her to use a thunderbolt attack on the rabid Feraligatr.

Seviper was now an "All-Type" just like Lord Arceus and Lady Mew but unlike them she wasn't that powerful. She could never even dream of being more Powerful than the Alpha and all of its children. She knew now and then that she was destined for so much more than being stuck in wherever she was. She would escape and become strong without no ones help, se would get strong herself and stop these people's evil experimentation on pokekind. She knew, from watching all others that were injected with the same liquid as her, that she was going to be the only Pokémon that would bond perfectly with Lady Mew's DNA. Seviper knew no other Pokémon would be able to bond the way she did with Mew's DNA because their bodies wouldn't have been able to handle those typed of godly genes being infused with their DNA, their bodies would have literally destroyed themselves from the inside out on a molecular level. For whatever reason that only Lord Arceus knew her DNA had accepted and bonded perfectly with that of Mew. Seviper right now considered herself as an almost Mewtwo but on a mortal level. She would train herself to the dirt every single day if need be to try and perfect most if not all the different type techniques in this world. She would never let these men try what they did on her on anyone else. Seviper would wait for the perfect time and escape this place but not before destroying the entire lab and all the data these men and women had. All in all, a fire had lit up in Seviper.

Seviper looked back at God with a fierce determination.

"_My my aren't you inspired all of a sudden little?" _Arceus said jokingly but knew it had succeeded on why it had come in the first place.

Arceus had come with the purpose on lighting that fire of determination in Seviper and just like it foresaw it was successful. Seviper will fulfill her destiny along its chosen one. They will become true friends even a true family when the child befriends and then captures those he will choose to come in his journey.

"_These two will shake the very foundations of this world" _Arceus thought happily. It was excited for what the future that the child on this little one would create.

Now all that was left for Arceus to do was to prepare the circumstances on how the child and the little one will meet.

"_It will be hard, but it has to be that way" _Arceus thought again.

Dialga, being the master of time, could peek in time itself and see the child's and little one's future but his father had forbidden him from doing so. Dialga had been a little peeved at not being allowed to see the reason on why his father was so interested in that child and the little one in front of them but soon just got over it. Who was he to go against his father/creator's wishes? It only made him excited for these two's future.

"_little one now that I have explained what has been done to you let me tell you and show you just a glimpse of what you are destined for" _Arceus said and at her nod it continued.

"_Little one you are destined for so many great things. You will be able to accomplish feats that no one else would have ever been able too but you will not do it alone" _Arceus said.

Seviper was listening intently but was a little confused at Lord Arceus saying that she wouldn't do it alone. Was she going to be accompanied by someone?

"_Yes, little one you will not be alone on this journey" _Arceus told the Seviper in front of it and its son.

Suddenly Arceus' eyes started to glow and in front of it and Dialga appeared a projection of a small boy playing with many other Pokémons in a sort of Ranch.

Seviper was mildly curios at the projection she was being shown. She found the child a little adorable and was entranced by his violet eyes, but her curiosity ended there. Seviper didn't see anything earthshattering about this boy or even sense if he was special in any certain way. Was she supposed to meet this boy?

"_Yes, little one you are. Yours and this child's destiny are intertwined together. You are destined to meet this child and eventually create a bond with him that will be so strong that nothing will be able to break it. You will accompany this child in his journey, and you will be able to become as strong as you are destined to be alongside this child. He will bring out the best in you and both you and him will go through many tribulations together. One day he will try and sacrifice his life to try and protect you and a young girl" _Arceus was telling Seviper as the projection of the small child was still going on in front of them all.

Seviper didn't understand but accepted it. If Lord Arceus said that she was destined to meet the boy in front of her then that is how it was going to be. She only wondered when she would meet the boy.

"_You will meet him soon enough little one" _Arceus said after reading Seviper's mind.

Arceus knew that Seviper had accepted what it said because it said that that is how it would happen. However, Arceus knew that the when the day came where these two would meet their bond would begin.

"_Little one I have revealed enough too you. What I've came here to do is complete the rest is up to you. Escape this place and destroy as much as you can when you do. When the men discover that you were a success, they will experiment more on you and try and synthesize your blood to create more of you. Am I understood?" _Arceus said in a serious tone.

Seviper nodded to the creator with that fire still in her eyes.

"_Lastly, I don't think I need to say this but mention to no one either human or Pokémon of this conversation. I have already placed Psychic blockers in your brain so that no one of my Psychic creations could read your mind peak or listen to this would be memory of yours. The only ones that will know of this and what you are now will be you, me, my son present her, and soon the child when you show him. No other will know, not even my own children, but the day will come when your true nature will be revealed to the world but on that day you and your family will have become strong enough to protect you. The child you will meet will make many friends and strong and kind allies that won't let anyone separate you from him. Explore many places around this world, uncover its mysteries along the child but most importantly never loose track on who you are and stay true to yourself and the child." _Arceus told its last bit to the little one in front of it.

After Seviper nodded, Arceus gave one sad look at the rabid Feraligatr still frozen in time before he looked back at Seviper.

"_Good now beat this poor soul and show what you are made off. Also, don't worry about how long we conversed. In here we might have spoken for almost an hour but barely a second has passed on the outside" _Arceus told the young one.

Seviper nodded one last time and soon after went to lay back where she originally was as to not attract attention and to surprise the men and rabid creature. If the men wanted her to shoot out a thunderbolt then she would give them the best Arceus dammed thunderbolt they have ever seen!

Arceus chuckled a little bit at what Seviper had said before saying, _"Very well little one me and my son will take our leave now." _

After Arceus had said that it and Dialga started levitating and soon turned around but before leaving Arceus said its farewell to Seviper.

"_Farewell little one, escape this place and find that child. Fulfill your destines together" _Arceus said.

Seviper gave on last nod of respect and understanding.

Once Seviper did that Arceus nodded back to her before turning to its son and nodding to him.

Dialga nodded back to his father, and gave one nod to Seviper, before its eyes started glowing blue.

Arceus started glowing again so brightly that Seviper had to cover her eyes with her tail to protect her eyes but once she opened them Lord Arceus and its son had left, and she was back to the real world.

The Feraligatr was still on top of her and ready to fire its water blast at her.

This was not the end for her. She had a promise to fulfill and not even Giratina itself would stop her.

**(With Team Flare) (A/N: You all know it was them)**

On a small lab with a double-sided glass, close to where the battling Pokémons, were many scientists typing away on computers and tablets.

Many were also reading and analyzing monitors about the Pokémons battling but paid close attention to that of Seviper to see if the experiment was successful.

A few scientists were talking amongst themselves as they were seeing the battle.

"Guess the experiment was a failure" one scientist said as he was viewing Feraligatr completely destroying Seviper.

"I guess so. Dam it and I thought we succeeded this time. The president will not be pleased" another scientist said.

"I wonder if Mr. Xerosic is mad?" one scientist said.

"Who knows he's been awfully quiet since the battle started" another one said.

"I think he might since he participated himself with this one and we all know how picky he is when something doesn't come out right" another scientist said.

The small group nodded in agreement with their colleague and soon stared at the head scientist Xerosic that was silently viewing the battle, his faithful Malamar and Crobat besides him.

Xerosic was mad, no, he was furious that the dam Seviper was a failed one. He had personally participated in synthesizing Mew's DNA for it to finally be able to bond to another Pokémon's DNA. He knew that Mew's DNA was incredibly potent for any normal Pokémon to bond with it. Every trial they did ended in failure with either the Pokémon being destroyed from the inside out or it literally turning into a sentient pile a pink goo. **(Ditto) **

The odd thing that Xerosic and his team found out about the pink goo was that it was sentient, but most impressively was that it could transform into any Pokémon that they showed it. The only difference being that it was not as powerful as the original one and it couldn't sustain the transformation forever and its copied attacks were mediocre. In the end, with the approval of the president and his allies, they simply released into the wild those failed experiments. Xerosic couldn't care less what had happened to them.

As Xerosic continued to watch the Seviper getting manhandled by the Feraligatr he continued to get angrier because the Seviper wasn't defending herself and wasn't doing what they told it to do.

Seviper was their last trail run because the president was getting tired of all the failures, he had to report to him and all the money he was spending on the Mewtwo project. Most importantly because they had no more of the Mew DNA to work with since Team Rocket of Kanto stopped sending samples of the Mew DNA to them because they had claimed that they were going to create and even stronger clone of Mew.

"Preposterous" Xerosic thought when he remembered that outrages claim.

When they had brought the Seviper to be the last trail run, Xerosic was a little hopeful because he figured that this time it would work. He had personally worked for days on end with the last sample of Mew's DNA to make it less potent.

Xerosic had been ecstatic when the Seviper didn't die or turned into that hideous little goo after the synthesized Mew DNA was injected into Seviper. The Seviper had screamed in pain and passed out from it but it hadn't died. After Seviper passed out from the pain, Xerosic and his team began to analyze if the experiment had succeeded it. To their amazement and excitement their monitors showed that Seviper's DNA and Mew's DNA were bonding together. For the first time ever Xerosic had screamed with joy at their success. The president had been pleased too at their success.

Xerosic then frowned when he saw Feraligatr trashing Seviper in its huge mouth before throwing it. Seviper had refused to listen again to their command.

"Dam it all" Xerosic said under his breath.

Yes, the bonding was a success but if Seviper wasn't able to apply it what was the point.

Xerosic and his team had waited until Seviper had woken up, and after healing her, to begin the field test. They had used one of the local areas that the president had so gracefully made for them to begin their field test on Seviper. Xerosic had ordered to bring that Feraligatr for it to battle and make Seviper use its newfound abilities. He even ordered for the Feraligatr to be injected with the rage virus they had at their disposal that would turn Feraligatr into a raging beats that felt little if any pain at all just to increase the danger.

So far it had been a failure with Seviper not fighting at all and getting mauled by Feraligatr.

So Yes, Xerosic was mad because the Seviper that was their supposed "Successful experiment" their "Mewtwo" was a complete failure. Xerosic took a deep breath to calm himself down, if he learned anything from being with the president so much was to never let his emotions cloud his judgement. So, he was already planning for the next stage. Seviper had been a failure when it came to actually apply her new powers, but its DNA was still invaluable. Xerosic would prevent the Seviper from dying at the hands of the Feraligatr and then use her for her blood and transfer her new bounded DNA to another Pokémon to see how they would react to it. Hopefully, there could be better results with these new results, they had plenty of Pokémons to spare anyway and with them constantly healing Seviper their new batch of Mew infused DNA would never run out.

After seeing Feraligatr marching straight up to Seviper and then it preparing a Hydro Canon he began to order the grunts to go an stop Feralgatr.

"Alright grunts go and stop Feraligatrt from-" Xerosic was telling the grunts when he and everyone else in the small lab heard a loud "SMACK" and then a crash coming from where the battle was.

When everyone turned to see what had happened, they were blinded for a few seconds because of a massive yellow light that illuminated the area where they were. Malamar and Crobat stood in front of Xerosic.

Once the light deemed everyone saw something that completely shocked them.

What everyone saw that left them shocked or in Xerosic's case very happy was that in the middle of the dirt arena was the unconscious and twitching body of Feraligatr.

Feraligattr had a purple bruise forming on its left cheek and its entire body was spasming and had small bolts of electricity over it.

As for Seviper it was up as if it had sustained no injuries, but a clear bite scar on its underbelly, and was glaring intently at them. Its tail had lost its purple poisons color but most amazingly its body had small lightning bolts running throughout it.

Xerosic had an ear-splitting grin covering the entirety of his face at what he saw.

**(A few minutes ago)**

As Seviper saw the water creature ready to fire its attack at her she used all the strength she had in her after Lord Arceus healed her injuries and smacked Feraligatr straight in the face with a move she knew even when she was barely born, Poison Tail.

She had smacked Ferligatr so hard with her Poison Tail that she literally sent the massive creature flying to the side and it crashing onto the wall.

Seviper was shocked that she was able to send crashing to the wall a creature so big as the one she just sent but quickly focused back when it saw it coming running straight at her to kill her in its anger at her fighting back.

Seviper saw that she had left a mark on its cheek and that it was turning purple. She had poisoned it and it was furious at her.

Seviper, even though Feraligatr was running towards her, closed her eyes and began looking and focusing on the inner lightning she knows had to use it against the water creature.

It felt weird to her sensing she had lighting within her body but didn't question it anymore in knowing what she was already.

Seviper had found it and soon after started tapping into it. As Lord Arceus had said once she accessed that power that she wouldn't naturally be able learn she became that type. She no longer felt as a poison type but as one of the electric types, but she did not let it bother her in this situation. If she needed to be an electric type to defeat the creature then she would be one, simple as that.

Once Seviper was able to feel and tap into her lightning affinity she opened her eyes in time too see the water creature getting closer to her.

After accessing her lightning affinity and her momentarily turning into that type her pupils for some odd reason changed to a brightly color yellow.

Seviper didn't notice the change in her pupils and simply began charging up all her remaining power on the lightning attack she was going to use. Seviper knew that her version of Thunderbolt was going to be rudimentary at best and awful at worst since she hasn't practice at all with it and wasn't a natural born lightning Pokémon, so she decided to use all her power from being healed up and fire at the water creature in hopes of defeating it.

She continued charging up while still staring at the oncoming furious Feraligatr waiting for the perfect time to release all her charged-up lightning.

The Feraligatrt was getting closer, she waited, closer, she continued to wait.

The Feraligatr was on top of her readying its Ice Punch to hit her and Seviper gave it one last fierce glare before she roared/hiss and released a massive Thunderbolt that hit and then covered the entirety of Feralgatr's body.

Seviper put all she had into that attack as both were engulfed in the attack.

Feraligatr screamed in anger and pain and Seviper was using her will to continue the attack on Feraligatr.

After a few seconds passed, Seviper couldn't control it anymore and released the Thunderbolt attack. She was panting in exhaustion but continued up but weakly.

Seviper immediately felt that she was no longer a lightning type once her attack was done and reverted back to her poison typing. The remaining sparks still cling to her body but didn't do harm to her. Her pupils, without Seviper ever noticing, went back to their normal red color.

Seviper began to look around for the creature and soon found it a few feet away from her completely charred and spasming out of control. The creature was out cold she had won!

Seviper felt so happy she had won but then her celebration was cut short when she remembered where she was and where she was going now that the orange men and women knew that she was a "success."

She was able to catch a glimpse of a mirror that was oddly placed a few inches of where she was. She knew it was them and they were probably celebrating their achievement.

Seviper turned her head at the men and women and gave them a fierce glare that said, "I will escape this place and destroy everything in it, I will not let you harm anyone else."

Suddenly a metallic door opened and out of them came out a few of the orange dressed men and women but they had with them leashes and chains.

She knew it was for her, she was invaluable now and they probably wanted to experiment on her more.

She wouldn't let them.

When one of the oranges dressed men tried to put a weird collar around her neck, even with almost no strength left, she headbutted him so hard that it knocked him out cold.

Once she did that the orange men and women there released many of their Pokémons and then took out a few electric batons to hit her.

They had surrounded her. The electric batons were a flared up and the Pokémons were snarling at her.

Seviper continued her glare at all of them and soon after sighed a little bit before mentally saying "Here we go!"

Right after Seviper said that she lunged at one of the men with her poison fang but as soon as she did that the rest of the Pokémons surrounding her attacked her.

**(End of another Mini Flashback. One more and that's it) **

Seviper smiled at how she fought all those Pokémons even though she was very weak at the moment. She had taken down at least 8 Pokémons before she was knocked out.

Suddenly out of nowhere three Shadow Balls hit the boulder, where she was laying by, completely destroying it.

Seviper, after wrapping again Riolu with her tail, had to jump out the way to avoid the rubble and when the dust cloud dispersed their where three Zangooses there snarling at her.

Seviper glared and hissed at the dam Zangooses chasing them. They were so persistent. They probably had so many drugs in their system that they literary couldn't feel anything else.

The Zangooses where calling out to the rest of their pack to come and aid them in capturing her.

Seviper had to act fast otherwise she would be overwhelmed by all the Zangooses that where surely chasing her and the orange men and woman would catch up to her.

So, even with all her injuries and after gently putting down Riolu at a safe distance, she sucked up the pain and slammed into one of the Zangooses with her Double-Edge attack.

The head Zangoose didn't expect it and paid dearly for it as the wind was knocked out of himself as it was sent flying a few feet away.

The other Zangoose were surprised as well but they had no chance to attack as Seviper was already on them.

Seviper, after dealing with the head Zangoose, began her assault on the others. She never gave them a chance to attack as she spun around and then hit the other Zangoose with a bone crushing Iron Tail attack that she was sure shattered a few ribs. Lastly, she spun her head around to see the last Zangoose and then paralyzed it with her Glare attack. Immediately after she hit the last Zangoose with her Poison Jab that also took the breath out of it and made it poisoned to count.

Seviper panted a little bit but knew she had no time; reinforcements were coming, and she needed to get out of there.

After she gave one last look at her handywork she bolted off, with the help of her Agility. Although, before leaving she grabbed Riolu again and bolted off. They continued their run on the mountain road, but she was hopeful that they were getting close to civilization because she was seeing a few lights at a distance but most importantly the ocean.

They were going to escape and be free! She continued on.

**(With Team Flare) **

7 Zangooses had appeared at the small mountain area where their collogues called for them and soon after the Team Flare grunts appeared.

"Is she here!" the female grunt said.

"The Zangooses sprinted here so she must be!" the male grunt said.

"What the distortion!" the female grunt said as she looked around the mess.

The male grunt was equally as mad as his companion at what they were seeing.

Around them were the 3 Zangooses that had scurried off faster to find the Seviper and they were all scattered around with bruise marks on them.

The other Zangooses looked at their colleagues with indifference, they just waited for their orders.

"Dam it get up you useless creatures!" the male grunt yelled out in anger.

"We filled you up with so much drugs to make you not feel pain! Why were you all defeated by Seviper and an injured one to beat?!" the female one yelled.

Once they heard those yells the Zangooses, that were defeated, suddenly opened their eyes and stood up then headed back to the other Zangooses and their masters.

"Good. We can't let this go on any further. We need to catch that dam Seviper before it reaches Cyllage City" the female grunt told the group of Zangooses after she looked further up and saw a few lights that were surely from Cyllage City.

"When that dam snake escaped it destroyed the entire lab where all the research was, and it also destroyed all the equipment too. Not only that but it freed all the captured Pokémons we had and with their help overwhelmed us and destroyed our base. To top it all off that dammed Seviper destroyed every single blood sample we had of her with a fucking Hyper Beam! That shit should have weakened it for a little bit but nooo it willed itself to move and escape with the rest of the Pokémons!" the man yelled in frustration.

"That dam creature costed us allot of damage and the president and Xerosic are pissed. That dam Pokémon is literally the only thing we have left of 2 years of research on the Mewtwo project. We must get it back at all costs otherwise those assholes of Kanto and smartasses of Sinnoh will think less of us. No one thinks less of Team Flare and our vision of a beautiful world" the female said seriously to everyone.

"Now go Zangooses and get that snake! Don't let it escape and even if it reaches Cyllage continued after it everyone is probably asleep by now. Besides that, Seviper is probably running on empty fumes right now with all the injures it has sustained" the female said again and once the Zangooses heard her command they immediately bolted off to follow the Seviper's bloodied scent. Even the Zangooses that had injuries ignored the pain their bodies were in and followed as suit if not just a tad bit slower. One still trying to regain its breath, the other with a broken rib, and the last with a purple hue under its eyes sprinted off.

"Let's go" the female told the male and soon after both continued on.

**(With Seviper) **

Seviper was running on empty fumes and she knew it.

Her agility had ended and was simply slithering as fast as she could. Her injuries where already hurting her but continued on.

Seviper felt more motivated to continue on when she gave a quick glance at Riolu who was hugging her tail so tight. She wouldn't fail, she would keep this Riolu safe, she had promised her father she would.

She willed her body to move on in hopes of reaching the city and someone spotting and helping her.

Seviper had escaped after two tortures years and wouldn't go back. Seviper still remembered vividly the conversation she had with Lord Arceus and wouldn't let him down.

Seviper remembered how she had struggled for the men and women to detain her when her battle where she revealed her new powers was over.

Obviously, she had been overwhelmed and had been taken back to the lab to be experimented on.

Every day was a new experiment done to her and allot of blood would be taken out of her and stored somewhere but she always struggled to make it harder on the scientist.

Everyday she would be forced to battle for her life with a varied of different rabid Pokémons that where Distortion bent on killing her for the amusement and study of the scientist.

Because of those battles every day for the last two years she had grown strong, but she knew she wasn't the strongest yet because not every battle ended in victory for her. There were times where she was beaten within an inch of her life and the men and women observing her had to step in to stop the other rabid Pokémon from killing her. Seviper had known that they didn't do out of the kindness of their heart but to prevent their "blood bank" from going out.

Everyday was a new battle and experiment for her but she always fought back and never submitted to them. She was never injected with all the drugs they gave to the other Pokémons because from what she overheard from one other scientist was that they didn't want to contaminate her blood with the drugs they gave to the other Pokémons.

It was because of that and her iron will that Seviper never broke or submitted to the men and women. Each battle only made her a little stronger and gave her experience on battling and every experiment done to her only reinforced her will to escape. It was also reinforced because she also saw all the horrendous experiments that were done to the other Pokémons when they inject her blood into them. For a strange reason that the scientist, and even her, couldn't understand was that the blood they injected the other Pokémons was basically lobotomizing them. The scientist were puzzled as well as Seviper but that didn't stop them from injecting more of the other Pokémons with her blood. Seviper always felt guilty when she saw what the other Pokémons where becoming vegetables because of her. That was her blood that was lobotomizing them and there was nothing she could do about it. She had fought to try and prevent them from being subjected to that but she was always beat down and strapped to the floor of her cage with chains holding her, so all she could do was watch in sadness at what was happening to them.

That's how the last two years of her life were. It was in every battle that she was force upon that she was able to practice her move set but she didn't care that the scientist thought she did it for them, no she did it to try and hone her abilities for the day she would escape. During those fierce battles Seviper had perfected her Poison Tail, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Double-Edge, Thunderbolt, and even Hyper Beam attacks, she knew more but they weren't as strong as those she perfected. It was also in one of those battles that she met, what she thinks is the leader of the men and women, the president.

Seviper remembered how badly she was beaten that day by a Conkeldurr, but in the end she was able to beat it with her secret technique.

The tall man with orange hair had stared at her as if she was nothing but a toy to play with. At that point in time she figured that if she killed the man in front of her then everything would be done.

She remembered lunging at the man to bite down on him with her fangs, but she never reached him because a Pyroar had smashed her to the ground with its powerful Flame Charge that also burned her. Before she had passed out from the pain, she saw the man giving a wry smile at her. After that day she never saw the man again.

Many thoughts came to Seviper's mind as she continued to run, they were getting closer to the city that was nearby.

Suddenly Seviper's head turned when she heard footsteps quickly approaching her.

Seviper's eyes widened but soon after picked up her pace.

Then Seviper's mind drifted off to yesterday when se finally succeeded in escaping.

**(Final flashback inside flashback, I swear) **

During her time here Seviper had been moved to a bigger cage because with all the battles that she was forced upon she had grown in size and width, her fangs had grown more, and her tail became very sharp since she used it allot for her attacks, her muscles had grown too. From what she had overheard from the scientists that experimented on her; during the last two years she had been here she had grown into a fully adult Seviper.

Seviper had hoped that she would have been able to master more attacks but for some she just couldn't get them, and her opponents rarely gave her time to investigate the attack she wanted to do. Instead she focused on those she already knew and honed them the best way she could. Soon the fateful day came.

A few days after her escape she "broke" and finally "submitted" to her "masters."

Seviper had laid down and finally listened and did what she was ordered to by the scientists and grunts. The men and women had been pleased that they were finally able to break her.

For being scientists and smart they had been very gullible but thoroughly believed Seviper's act.

Then when the day had come for her escape, she enacted her plan.

During the time where she was going to be taken out to another battle is where she began.

She remembered the men coming in into the place where they kept all of the Pokémons, including her, and her smirking as she laid down in submission.

The men had opened her cage and had ordered her to come out. Seviper had done as she was told and came out only this time she wasn't chained up or had a collar around her neck.

Ever since she "broke" her guards had been lowered to just two men and she even was able to convince the scientist, through her act, that she didn't need the chains or the collar anymore since she wouldn't fight back and would always comply.

When the men were escorting her to the arena where she usually battled, she quickly gave glances to all the Pokémons around her.

It had taken some time for Seviper to convince the other Pokémons to escape and not because they didn't want to escape but because they thought escape was impossible.

Unlike the Pokémons that the men and women owned or that the scientists owned everyone that was with Seviper was a wild Pokémon that wanted their freedom back. Many had been taken and experimented on but there were still many more that had been some time there or where recently captured.

Seviper had known that she alone wouldn't have been able to escape on her own so her plan was to convince the other Pokémons to help her in escape and they too would escape with her. Seviper basically had planned to use everyone, including herself, to basically overwhelm the enemies with sheer numbers.

It had taken some time but she was able to convince them in helping her escape, but she had told them that the escape might be a little difficult and that they were probably going to get attack and injured and possibly killed but the Pokémon's desire for their freedom had overshadowed that fact.

After Seviper had glanced to most of the Pokémons she walked by, without either men noticing, her eyes landed on two cages that were next to each other but most importantly to the ones inside the cage in a Bisharp and Doublade and nodded at them and them nodding back.

Seviper knew that each cage was made differently for the Pokémon it sustained. For example, in Bisharp's case the orange men had made Bisharp's cage bars extra stronger for it not to slice through them with its hand blades and for Doublade, since it being a ghost, laced the cage with a psychic shield all around it for it not to simply escape by phasing through it. All Seviper had to do was destroy the locks to their cages and then they would help in releasing all others.

The men had noticed her stalling and had ordered her to move, first thing she had to do was to take care of the men.

As they were about to reach the door Seviper had stopped and didn't move even when the men had told her to move.

Suddenly one of the men touched her back and that is when she began their escape plan by headbutting the men so hard that she knocked out quite a few of his teeth and also knocked him out. The other men had been stunned and Seviper took advantage of that by knocking into him with her Double-Edge that sent the men flying to a wall, the men were knocked out even before he hit the wall.

Seviper didn't stop there, she had gone straight to Bisharp and Doublade's cages and immediately worked on breaking the locks.

She had to act fast, she knew that the cameras saw what she did and what she was doing and the ones watching were going to send more people to stop her.

Seviper had a little trouble but with a well-placed Iron Tail she was able to break Bisharp's lock first. Once it had come out, she had asked it to break the lock of Doublade's cage with its Night Slash since she hasn't practiced hers yet. The Bisharp had agreed and went to Doublade's cage and quickly destroyed the lock with its Night Slash that also dissipated the Psychic energy that surrounded the cage for Doublade to really escape.

Seviper was thrilled that she was able to free those two Pokémons, and after nodding to them, the three of them had begun releasing all the Pokémons from their cages.

While the three of them were releasing the rest of the Pokémons all alarms started to sound off where they were and all of the Pokémon's eyes widened when the metallic doors of where they where started closing and soon after locked.

That didn't stop Seviper as she continued releasing the rest of the Pokémons locked.

Seviper heard many footsteps and people shouting outside of where they were and many releases of Pokémons from their Pokeballs.

Seviper saw how scared the hatchlings of many of the Pokémons here looked and the adults scowling at their only means of escape closing before their eyes.

Seviper wasn't deterred and immediately started to motivate everyone with a speech she said. **(A/N: I don't know imagine any Captain America speech of not giving up and fighting) **

Once she had finished her speech all the Pokémons had been motivated and ready to escape.

Seviper was pleased by this and soon took charge of the situation. She had ordered for the hatchlings to be moved to the back, and once that was done, and ordered the strongest fighting type Pokémons that were there to step forward.

The Pokémons that had marched forward had been a Lucario, Blaziken, Hariyama, Machamp, Heracross, Poliwrath, Hawlucha, Pangoro, and Sawk.

Seviper had lined them up in front of the cage and ordered them to use the strongest Mega Punch and Focus Punch they had to break the doors opened. Since they had stepped forward Seviper figured that they were the strongest Fighters there and so hoped that with their combined strength focused into one point would break the steel doors.

Seviper had also seen Lucario, before it marched forward, pet and put down a little Riolu at a safe distance but close to it.

The fighters began charging their moves to their absolute maximum strength while also trying to conserve as much energy as possible for the battle that was to come once the doors broke. All they were waiting for was for Seviper's go ahead.

Seviper told them to release their attacks at her signal, so she waited for them to charge up their attack to absolute maximum. Once they had been done Seviper told them that they were going to escape by stampeding over them and overwhelming them with numbers.

Seviper told them that she would lead them to the exit since she knows most of the layout of the place with her being brought to all the labs here. In one of her takings she had seen the exit of this place and she had forcibly imprinted the way the exits were into her brain. The other Pokémons didn't need to be told twice and nodded in understanding towards her. Lastly Seviper had told them to destroy everything that they saw in whatever ways they seemed fit and if that they had to kill to do it without remorse or hesitation. She convinced them by saying that the Pokémons that were surely to attack them were nothing more than mindless killing machine and their masters being monsters for everything they did to them. Once again, every Pokémon nodded, and all the parents quickly picked up and or carried their hatchling to protect them from the battle.

Seviper had looked around and saw that everyone was ready and then moved forward to the side before giving one last glance at the door and then turning to the fighters before nodding at them.

The fighters had understood and immediately darted toward the doors with their maxed-out punches. The steel doors never stood a chance against the combined strength of the fighters. Once their combined punches hit the doors they immediately were destroyed and even wrenched of its hinges as it was sent flying outwards hitting some of the men and Pokémon that were waiting outside.

Once that was done Seviper had marched in front of everyone and simply yelled in their Pokémon language "FOR FREEDOM!"

Every Pokémon roared in agreement and soon after followed the Seviper out there for their escape.

The facility they were in was in complete chaos with all the escape Pokémons trying to escape. All the Pokémons were following her, and she would be dammed if she didn't take them to the exit.

There were many attacks fired, allot of destruction, and even a few deaths of Pokémons on both sides but the escapees were continuing forward without fear.

Seviper, while leading and also attacking all that tried to stop them, was looking for two specific rooms she particularly wanted to destroy, the main lab room where all their data of her was and the blood room where they had all her blood samples.

During their track Seviper had been a little surprise that all that where there to try and stop them were only grunts and a few scientists. She had figured that there would have been stronger people to stop them like the fat scientist, or the "admins" as they were called. Seviper hadn't questioned it and marched forward, she figured that they were probably called off to somewhere.

Even the drugged-out Pokémons that were there were nothing more than fodder for them to overwhelm. She believed that the reason they hadn't released the rabid beasts, that she fought daily, was either because they couldn't control them, or they were taken somewhere else.

As the Pokémons were continuing marching on Seviper had caught glimpse of the main lab room, where she was studied and experimented on, and also the exist to this place.

Seviper had stopped, and the rest of the Pokémons followed suit, but she told them to continue on forward from where they were going, and they would reach the exit.

When she was told by some of the Pokémons where she was going, she simply said she had to take care of some unfinished business.

Some of the stronger Pokémons had wanted to go with her and help her but she refused by stating that the stronger ones had to protect those that were injured or couldn't fight anymore. The Pokémons reluctantly agreed and marched forward.

Once they were gone Seviper went straight to the main lab room to destroy everything in it.

Since all the Pokémons had been heading for the exit all the grunts had to focus their entire forces to stop them so Seviper was able to get to the main lab without much interference.

When she got there Seviper snorted at all the panic and chaos that was going on in the lab, she wasn't noticed for a while, so she took on the scene in amusement.

The scientist that where there were freaking out at what was going on. There had been many screams of "contact HQ in Lumiose," "you crazy, the president and the admins are busy at the moment," "they'll kill us once they found out what happened," "tell the grunts to stop them," "how the hell did this happen," and her personal favorite "it was that dam Seviper, it tricked us and freed all the Pokémons!"

Seviper had smirked at that and to make the scientists aware of her presence she smashed a monitor with her Iron Tail causing to explode. That had caught the scientist's attention.

For a brief moment no one moved that is until Seviper had, focused on her inner lightning, fired a strong Thunderbolt at the mainframe that was in there and that had contained all the research done to her. If she destroyed that these people would have nothing of her, their two years experimenting and studying her will have been for naught.

Once her Thunderbolt had hit the mainframe it completely short circuited and then it turned off, it even had quite a few miniature explosions going on and not only that but once the mainframe had been destroyed all the computer monitors started exploding.

Seviper grinned evilly at that and at the scientist yells of "dam it save what you can," "everything is gone," "that snake destroyed all our research," "there is no backup of the Mewtwo files," "what do you mean there is no backup," "Xerosic will murder us," "two years of research for nothing," "Every monitor is exploding!"

Seviper would have laughed but then the scientists had focused on her and were ready to attack her with their Pokémons. However, before they could Seviper immediately paralyzed all of them with an, okay, Thunder wave since she had been an Electric type for the time being.

After Seviper had paralyzed them she debated on killing them or not. Those men and women had made her go through so much. They always experimented on her and didn't care if it cause her pain, they forced death battles upon her every day for their research, they lobotomized many Pokémons using her own blood, caused many deaths and other horrible experiments to many other innocent Pokémons, turned Pokémons into rabid beasts, and made her into what she was now. Even though Lord Arceus had explained what she was she still felt angry at the men and women for basically changing her. She was no longer a true Seviper but a fake one and that hurt her.

In the end though she decided not to kill them and left them to watch everything they worked for the last two years be destroyed by her, that was her torture from her to them. Even still once this President and fat Scientist find out about what she had orchestrated they would blame the scientist that had been left in charge.

Before Seviper left the main lab, she had given one last cocky glare at the paralyzed scientists that only made them angrier.

After that Seviper then went too look for the room where all her blood was. Everywhere around had been still in chaos and she could still hear the battle cries and attacks fired.

Seviper had thanked Arceus that the grunts were still busy dealing with her comrades and that she had found the room where her blood samples were stored.

As she had been going there Seviper saw an injured Riolu being accosted by two Sneasels that had been probably sent by the grunts to detain all escaping Pokémons. However, the Sneasels that had been accosting the Riolu clearly didn't intend of detaining her but killing the little girl if the deadly bruise on her left thigh was an indication of anything.

Seviper was not going to let that happen. Once Riolu fell down in pain, and began to cry, and the Sneasels launched at the poor thing Seviper jumped into the fray and hit both Sneasels with a Poison Tail and Iron Tail respectively that knocked them out.

Seviper had known that she could take down mostly all the Pokémons that the grunts used since they were so weak and were only drugged out of their mind to make them more aggressive and subservient. The only problem was that the people there had many of them.

Seviper hadn't care for the Sneasels and had went to the injured Riolu to help her, the little thing was scared of her at first but then trusted her after she had seen her protect her.

Seviper had picked up the little thing with her tail and gently coiled the tip of her tail around her so she could move. The only downsides were that she wouldn't been able to use her Poison or Iron Tails and would have to be careful in order to not hurt the child on her tail.

Once she was sure Riolu was safe on her tail she darted off to the blood room, Riolu had been confused but she had assured her that once she was done with something they would leave.

The attacks and alarms were still going on everywhere but Seviper knew she had to hurry because she knew that this wouldn't remain quiet forever and the backup for the grunts would arrive soon. She knew the others were getting tired as she was, so she hurried off to continue her last duty.

When Seviper had finally reached the room with her blood in it she momentarily stopped because of the sheer amount of blood samples that these people had taken out of her. She counted at lest a few hundreds of the blood samples but once she looked closer she saw that her blood was a little different, she knew why but still found it odd seeing it in person. The color of her blood was no longer red but a pinkish reddish combination. She figured out that that is one of the many changes she got when hers and Mew's DNA bonded together.

The Riolu on her tail was confused at why they where here and was even able to bring her back from her moment of dazed by releasing a tiny burst of her Aura.

Seviper then began to charge up her Hyper Beam attack to destroy all the blood samples that were here. She aligned herself onto a perfect position for her attack to encompass all the samples.

Once Seviper knew her attack was ready, she moved the little Riolu further back still on her tail and opened her mouth to fire the attack.

As the attack was forming on her mouth, she suddenly had to close her mouth therefore canceling her attack when she had to doge two Dark Pulses and an Electro Ball fired at her.

Seviper hissed in annoyance when she saw the one grunt with three vicious Pokémons in two Houndooms and a Manectric that were growling at her.

"There it is capture her, it caused all of this don't let it escape!" the grunt yelled and immediately his Pokémons lunged at her.

Seviper knew that she couldn't fight with the Riolu on her tail, so she gently put her down in a safe position and reassured her that she would protect her and even put her body in front of hers to protect her. Seviper then move in to battle the Pokémons.

The three Pokémons were going to bite her with their Thunder and Fire Fang, respectively, but she was able to doge in time and was able to smack three attacks at the attacking Pokémons.

She was able to hit one of the Houndooms with her Headbutt, the other she smacked it across the face with her Poison Tail, and the Manectric with her Iron Tail. She had hurt them, but they weren't out just yet and soon after fired a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt combination towards her. She had known that they were going to do that and inwardly smirked because the attacks destroyed some of the blood samples but soon the smile vanished when she realized that the attacks were also going to hit the injured Riolu. She looked deep within herself, before the attacks would hit, and found the Rock typing within her and used it.

Just mere seconds before the attack hit her and Riolu, she grabbed the Riolu with her tail and brought her close to her and after setting her down quickly she slammed the ground in front of them with her tail and suddenly two huge stones appeared from the ground taking the brunt of the attack.

When the attack finished the stones disappeared and Seviper smirked in amusement at the shocked looked in the grunts face and even the slightly surprised look in the Pokémon's face.

Seviper never noticed it but the color around her pupils had changed from red to brown, but Riolu did.

Seviper then took advantage of that surprise and smacked the ground again, but this time she added more power into her attack and used Stone Edge again.

The Stones appeared again and made a beeline for the Houndooms and Manectric, they weren't able to doge in time and the stones smacked them in their guts knocking them out instantly because of the Type disadvantage and the breath being knocked out of them.

Seviper started to huff a little bit but was pleased when she was able to beat those three Pokémons and then more because her attack had also destroyed more of the blood samples.

"Dam it!" the grunt yelled before lunging himself at the pair of them with his electric baton.

As Seviper was ready to smack him with her tail a blue sphere smacked into the man knocking him out.

Seviper then turned to see who fired that attack and it was none other than the little Riolu that fired her Aura Sphere attack at the man. The little Riolu was huffing and puffing but gave Seviper a thumbs up.

Seviper shook her head amusedly at that but patted Riolu's head with her tail.

Afterwards she looked back and saw that there where still many blood samples left so she positioned herself again and prepared her attack again but this time it was faster since she already had charged for it.

When she opened her mouth a very powerful Hyper Beam shoot out from it and raced towards all the blood samples that were left.

When the Hyper Beam hit them it instantly vaporized every single blood sample that was there. Nothing was left, not even the tubes they were in and even the spilled one disappeared. The attack however didn't stop there and continued until it destroyed the wall and went forward into other rooms until Seviper canceled it.

Seviper was exhausted and needed time to recharge to move but she know she didn't have the time to, she could already hear more of the grunts and Pokémons coming towards her.

So, she had willed her body to move even if it was still affected by the Hyper Beam aftershock. When she moved it felt as if her entire body was beginning to cramp up and it caused her great pain, but she decided to ignore it. After grabbing again, the little Riolu she started to move again but now back to the group of Pokémons that were probably already by the exit.

As Seviper moved, even though her body was cramping up, Riolu looked in awe at the strong female.

Ever since they were captured Riolu always feared for her life. Her father and her had been ambushed by the orange dressed men and then brought here by them. Riolu knew that her and her father were barely "new" here, so the men and women usually ignored them for the others here but especially for Seviper.

She remembered the men and women would always come for Seviper and take her away, but she would fight tooth and nail as they dragged her away and once they brought her back, she would continue on fighting even after being beaten and bruised. In her short time there she began to admire and respect Seviper, even her father began respecting Seviper because of her fighting spirit. It was because of her fighting spirit and unbreakable will that the other Pokémons were becoming inspired to be free and not accept their fates here.

It wasn't until earlier today that Seviper had become her hero when she freed them all and then organized this escape. Her father had helped in breaking those steel doors and even though she was scared she was ready to fight if necessary.

After the steel doors broke Seviper led the charge against the men and women. Everyone stampeded over the men and women and everyone was fighting. Her father was fighting will all his might to escape this place with her, but he also helped other Pokémons who where in trouble.

That is how it was for a couple of minutes until Seviper had stopped them and told them to continue marching on to the exist. When one had asked what she was doing she simply said that she had some business to take care off and she darted off.

Riolu didn't want to let Seviper go alone so she slipped from her father's grasp and chased after her hero to help her in anyway possible. However, her decision came back to bite her in her tail when she had been ambushed by those two Sneasels. She had tried to fight them off, but she was just not strong enough with being so young. As a result of that the two Sneasels were able to injure her with their Metal Claws attack, that also hurt her thigh when one impacted her there.

At that point Riolu had begun to cry in fear for her life because the two Sneasels were not done yet but this time they wanted to kill her. She then remembered Seviper and how she always fought back and never cried and got inspired.

She had wiped the tears from her eyes and, just before the Sneasels jumped at her, focused her energy into creating a Substitute of her for the Sneasels.

Just near inches before the Sneasels slashed her she grabbed the Substitute clone and threw it at the Sneasels. Them being so intoxicated with all the drugs in their system never noticed the difference and began slashing at the Substitute of her while she quietly but limply stepped away.

Riolu had lost sight of Seviper and everyone else but continued forward in hope of finding her father, Seviper, or an ally. However, she was starting to hurt as her left thigh was still very bruised, but she continued on.

There were explosions going on everywhere and attacks being fired everywhere too, also screams could be heard everywhere.

Riolu's escape didn't last for long as she was hit on her back by a Shadow Ball attack that slammed her to the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw the pair of Sneasels snickering at her.

Riolu then began to back away in fear at the two evil Pokémon that wanted to kill her, all the while the Sneasles snickering at her. As she crawled though she began to cry both in fear and pain. She had gone in way over her head and she would pay for her dumb actions.

Riolu then saw the Sneasels lunging at her, she had simply put her head down and covered it with her hands just waiting for the end but strangely enough she never felt anything.

When Riolu opened her eyes to see what had happened she was shocked when she saw her hero there protecting her. Riolu saw that the two Sneasels were knocked out on the floor.

Riolu was so shocked that her hero was there protecting her that she didn't notice Seviper coming towards her. When she did however Seviper was already in front her and she got scared a little bit at the intimidating form of her but soon the fear vanished when she remembered that Seviper had just saved her.

She had then grabbed her with her tail and held her slightly tight for her not to fall off and right after that she darted off somewhere.

Riolu had been confused at where they were going but Seviper had reassured her that she just had to finish something and once she did, they would leave, so she decided to trust her.

Seviper had brought her too a room that had allot of blood samples, who they were off she had no idea, but then she saw that Seviper was lost in thought as she saw the weirdly colored blood. Riolu knew they had no time, so she brought Seviper out of her daze with a tiny burst of her aura. Seviper had thanked her and then began to align herself into a position where she was directly in front of the stacks of blood samples. Then Riolu could feel that Seviper was charging an attack and once she had finished charging, she stretched her tail further back to keep her at a safe distance. Suddenly as Seviper opened her mouth to fire her attack but stopped as a couple of attacks were fired at them. Riolu just grabbed on tightly when she saw three fierce looking Pokémons snarling at them.

Riolu then felt that Seviper was letting go of her but had put her at a safe distance from the sure to be battle that was going to happen. Riolu was scared but Seviper had reassured her that she would protect her with her life, and she proved it by putting her body in front of hers to protect her. Seviper then lunged into the battle against the three Pokémons without fear or hesitation.

Riolu was amazed at the battle occurring in front of her and just how well Seviper was handling it. She saw as the three Pokémons tried to bite her but she was able to move her large body out of the way smoothly to avoid the attacks and then she was able to land three of her attacks at the Pokémons that hurt them but that didn't knock them out. The three Pokémons had then begun to charge up one of their stronger attacks and then fired a Flamethrowers and Thunderbolt at them.

Riolu was a little surprised when she saw that Seviper was smirking at that but then her eyes grew wide when she realized the attacks were also going to hit her. She never felt anything because again Seviper had jumped next to her and brought her close to herself. Then for some odd reason Seviper stopped and then closed her eyes. Riolu grew a little worried at this because the attacks were getting closer at them but as she was going to move Seviper she suddenly opened her eyes.

Riolu quickly noticed that the color around Seviper's eyes had changed from red to brown but she could tell that Seviper hadn't noticed. She wasn't able to inform Seviper of this because right after she had grabbed her and brought her even closer to herself. Seviper had then slammed her tail in front of them and an incredibly huge stone appeared in front them that protected them both from the combined attack.

Riolu was shocked at that because she thought that Seviper was just a Poison type just like all of her species was, but here she was using a Rock type attack to protect them.

She hadn't been the only one shocked though as she was able to see that the orange dressed men that came with the Pokémons and said Pokémons themselves were shocked at that.

It had seemed that Seviper had taken notice of that because she had smashed her tail once more on the ground and more stones appeared but this time, they beelined towards the Pokémons and hit them hard.

Riolu was amazed and her respect for Seviper grew even more.

Even though Seviper had won, Riolu could see that she was beginning to get tired as she began huffing and puffing.

Riolu looked a little worried for her hero but then realized that the orange dressed men was lunging at Seviper with his electric weapon ready to hit her with it.

Riolu saw that Seviper was still out of it so she charged up her Aura Sphere, that her father had taught her, with what energy she had left and once charged she fired it at the man knocking him out once her attack dissipated.

Riolu looked on proud at her little work but then saw that Seviper was looking at her so she grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. To which Seviper amusedly shook her head at.

Then Seviper lined herself again and this time was able to fire a tremendous Hyper Beam that destroyed every blood sample that had been there but also continued on destroying a few walls in the process.

Riolu could see once Seviper was done that she was tired and needed time to recharge after firing that attack. Oddly enough Seviper's eyes had changed back to their color red from being brown for a while. Riolu found that odd even more so because for a brief moment Seviper's Aura felt a tad different to her. Although she didn't know how.

Riolu could see that Seviper was trying to regain her strength but soon she heard and sensed that many people and Pokémons, with evil intents, were coming to where both of them were.

Riolu got worried again but then amazingly Seviper moved again and grabbed her with her tail and darted off. She was so shocked that Seviper was moving but then realized that as she was moving Seviper's body was cramping up but still continued on.

At that moment in time Riolu realized that she wanted Seviper as her mother and once they escape, she would do everything in her power to make her father and Seviper get together.

All these thoughts were going through her head as Seviper continued on.

Seviper was turning from corridor to corridor to catch a glimpse of the exit or any of her allied Pokémon.

Seviper had recovered slightly from the Hyper Beam aftershock but her body was still cramping up from making it move when she needed the recharge, but she ignored it.

Seviper, after many turns, finally caught up with the Pokémons that were escaping with her and she saw that they were locked in a battle with the grunts and their Pokémons who were covering the exit.

Seviper tsk at that but then felt that Riolu in her tail was shaking in excitement once she pointed at what had gotten her excited, she understood.

Riolu pointed at a particular Lucario that was fighting against a tough looking Toxicroak.

Seviper guessed that Lucario must be Riolu's father but he wasn't the only one fighting as many of the others were fighting as well.

Seviper then made her way to the group but as she got close, she saw that many of her group were badly injured and even some of them were knocked out but where carried by the others. She figured that those that could still fight where in front.

Seviper knew she had to help out and she exactly knew how to take down every enemy down or at least stun them long enough for them to escape but first she needed to heal up.

Seviper had seen a group of Healer Pokémons that were using their Heal Pulse to heal as many of them as they could.

When she got close, she saw a pair of Blissey and Aromatisse and had asked them if they could heal her quickly so she could help out everyone.

Blissey and Aromatisse recognized her as the one who started all this and quickly began using their Heal Pulse to heal her.

Seviper began to feel reinvigorated as her strength was coming back to her and since Riolu was still wrapped on her tail she was healing as well.

After a few more seconds she was completely healed up and profusely thanked Blissey and Aromatisse for healing her, even though they were a little tired after healing both her and Riolu.

After she was healed up Seviper went forward to the battlefield to end this, but she stopped when she saw that Riolu was following her.

It seems that Riolu wanted to go with her and no matter what she told her she wouldn't budge so Seviper reluctantly allowed her to come as long as she stayed close to her. Besides once they got there she would give her back to her father.

Once Seviper, along with Riolu, made their way to the battlefield they saw that the once fighting on their side had already beaten the stronger Pokémons of the grunts.

Seviper even saw Riolu's father knock out Toxicroak with a well place Bone Rush to the face.

Even still after all that more of the grunts Pokémons where coming at them.

Seviper had had enough of this, they needed to escape Now! So Seviper yelled out for all the Pokémons on their side to return to the group.

All the escapee Pokémons that were fighting stopped at this and heard that command and when they saw who it had come from, they went back to the group.

The newly released grunt Pokémons where coming at them.

Once they got here, and after Lucario was reunited with Riolu and thanked her, Seviper stepped forward and began her final attack to escape.

As Seviper stepped forward she began to stretch the lower half of her body and her tail in preparation for her attack. Also, as she was doing that she began calculating how many Pokémons and grunts were left because she was going to encompass everyone of them with her attack.

Seviper knew that she wouldn't be able to calculate exactly how many of the enemy Pokémons and human were there, but she had a back up plan for that.

At this point Seviper had told all of her allies to stand back and not move forward otherwise they'd be targets of her attack. Once all of them nodded or growled at her she moved forward.

Once she was as far as possible, Seviper coiled herself up as hard as her lower body could. Her lower muscles were starting to hurt her but decided to ignore the pain and continued to add more pressure to her coil.

Once she knew it was enough, she unleashed all that pressure and once she did, it catapulted her high in the air as if she had been a coiled spring.

Every Pokémon, and human, there were wondering exactly what Seviper was doing but they were soon to be witnessing something incredible.

Now high in the air Seviper knew she had to act fast, so she looked with in herself again and quickly found the attack she was looking for, her Lock-on ability. She knew that with this attack she would be able to hit every single of her opponents, that were conveniently enough under her direct line of fire.

After she locked on on every single one of her opponents, she began her last process in her attack.

Seviper knew she was no longer a Seviper but something else entirely, her body simply was different but for this attack to work she needed that difference.

Seviper knew that she could alter the inner workings of her body because of her change so she did that.

Seviper used, what the scientist called, the Ditto cells that were roaming in her body to begin stretching her lower and tail muscles inside her body. Once she did that her tail began to stretch for a little bit but as it did it didn't loose the muscle concentration that she was forcing to stay like that. Soon after that Seviper threw her stretched out lower body outward, behind her. Right after it was a far distance away and really tightly stretched, she initiated her poison jab attack but without releasing it just yet. After that Seviper released that stretched out Poison Jab forward. As she was doing that though she began infusing within her poison jab the fastest move in all Pokémons, extreme speed. The energy given to her poison jab only made her tail go faster and as it was at maximum speed another tail appeared and then another and then another all with her Poison jab attack on them. Seviper's lower half was going so fast that she was beginning to throw more poison jabs without the enemy noticing because of the speed of her jabs.

Then Seviper yelled her attack, in her Poke-tongue, to all the enemies who were simply staring in shock at the flurry of punches that were heading straight at them.

"**POISON JET GATLING!" **Seviper yelled out.** (A/N: Luffy's Jet Gatling) (Imagine Seviper on the air firing the flurry of punches as luffy would when taking out a large group of marines.) **

Once Seviper yelled that the hits began as one enemy Pokémon was hit by a poison jab, then another and another and another and then a grunt then another and another and so on and so forth. Keep in mind that some of the of the grunt's Pokémon had a type advantage over poison or where simply immune to it but they just kept coming and coming and pummeling every single one of them down just by the sheer forced because of the speed they were fired at. That is how it went for a couple of minutes with an endless volley of Poison jabs hitting every enemy human and Pokémon.

The escapee Pokémons looked in awe at the sheer destructive force of Seviper and were glad they had moved otherwise they would have been hit by the attack.

Riolu simply looked shocked and her admiration for Seviper simply grew more and more. Lucario was almost in the same thought as his daughter but the only difference was that he wanted to challenge this incredibly strong Pokémon to a battle to test himself.

Meanwhile, Seviper was struggling to keep her attack together because if she didn't focus as hard as she was right now, her attack would tear her lower and tail muscles all together. Seviper knew this attack was dangerous for her but she didn't have a choice, she had to take out all these grunts and their Pokémons in one fell swoop for them to escape in time.

Seviper knew that once she finished her attack, she would be immobile for a few minutes because of the great stress she was putting her lower body in. Her muscles would have to get back in their original shape for her to move again. She hoped that one of her allies would carry her for a little bit until she recovered her strength.

The attack went on for a couple of more minutes until Seviper decided to end it. Once she stopped her attack her tail quickly stretched back into Seviper and her elasticity disappeared. **(A/N: The way luffy's hands and feet return to him once he is done with and attack. It also made the same sound when return.) **

Once that happened Seviper started free falling straight to the ground.

Seviper was worried because she would hit the ground hard but never did so because as she was falling, she was stopped and carried by a Staraptor and a Talonflame safely to the ground.

Once down Seviper fell done to the floor because her lower body couldn't support her upper body weight because of the stress her muscles were in and them trying to reestablish their original shape and position within her.

All the escapee Pokémons surrounded her to see if she was okay, but she waved them off by telling them she was fine just tired. Tired she was because almost all the strength and energy that she regained after being healed became half with her attack. Some of the healers wanted to heal her again but she declined because she knew that the healers were starting to get tired because of all the healing they were doing to others, she wanted them to have enough strength left to escape and defend themselves if need be.

Seviper couldn't stand but soon enough her upper body was lifted and held on by the Riolu's father Lucario.

Seviper thanked the Lucario and quickly the Riolu came in and gave her a hug while telling her how awesome she was. Also, for some odd reason that she, and Lucario as well, didn't understand in Riolu telling them she couldn't wait for her hero to become her mother! Seviper had looked at Lucario for an explanation but he simply shrugged his shoulder at her.

Once that was over with Seviper had told Lucario to move her forward so she could look at the damage her attack did. Lucario did as told and brought Seviper forward.

The cloud of dust has dispersed by then and Seviper smirked at the scene of all the knocked-out grunts and Pokémons with bruises all over them. She knew they were passed out because their eyes had rolled back into their head.

Right after that Seviper declared, with a victory growl/hiss, that they had won this battle and that they had escaped!

All the escapee Pokémons cheered in victory but stopped once Seviper spoke again.

As Seviper was giving them her thanks in helping her escape and wishing them well with their freedom she suddenly stopped and then turned her head to where all the destroyed labs where.

All the Pokémons did as her but were curios on why Seviper had done that.

Suddenly out of all the destruction that had occurred many monstrous growls and roars were heard from somewhere in the base.

All the Pokémons had to cover their ears at that monstrous sound and the parents brought their hatchlings closer to them.

Seviper's eyes immediately went wide in alarm and horror at those monstrous cries simply because she knew those cries very well.

Those were the cries of the rabid monsters of Pokémon she had to face every day to fight for her life.

"They have been set free" Seviper somberly said in her Poketongue loudly enough for everyone to hear.

**(A few moments ago, with the grunts) **

Every single grunt was pissed beyond belief at what was occurring right now.

Today was simply supposed to be a regular day like all others but completely turned into a shit show because of that dammed Seviper.

That Seviper had been compliant for the last few weeks and obeyed their every command so they had figured that the scientist and admins were finally able to break her into submission.

They had all been fucking conned by that dam snake.

That Seviper had managed to break every single Pokémon out of their cages and was even able to fucking organize them for an escape.

That Dam Pokémon organized other Pokémons for a Fucking escape that had worked!

Once the cameras, inside the warehouse where the Pokémons were, caught what Seviper was doing the scientists immediately sealed the room with the steel doors and had sent allot of them to put back all the Pokémons into their cages.

Once all of them had gotten there they stopped because they heard a whole bunch of cries coming from the warehouse. The grunts that were there had thought that the cries were of mercy but boy were they wrong when suddenly the two massive steel doors went flying of their hinges and squished some of them.

Out of them came that Seviper leading a stampede of all the Pokémons they had captured or stole.

Then all distortion broke loose.

The grunts that where here at the base had been completely overwhelmed and outmatched since most of their high-level officers and their High-level Pokémons and even Xerosic with his high-level Pokémons had been called back to HQ. All that were left were them and their mediocre Pokémons.

Well they had THOSE Pokémons here but there was no chance in distortion they would release them.

So, with that in mind they tried their best to stop all the Pokémons that were trying to escape but they simply couldn't because they were all caught by surprise by this turn of events.

Every grunt and their Pokémon were being decimated by the sheer might and number of Pokémons that were trying to escape. Not only that but those dammed Pokémons were destroying every single thing that they came across. Including millions of Pokedollars worth on lab equipment and invaluable research. It also didn't help that the scientists that Xerosic had left in charge were completely useless without him when it came to situations like these.

All because of that DAMMED SEVIPER!

Not only that but when some of the grunts went to the main lab room to get their orders from the scientists Xerosic left in charge they came into a room full of paralyzed scientists and every single monitor there exploding.

The most alarming thing was that they witnessed the destroyed, and on fire, mainframe of the entire base. The mainframe was completely and utterly destroyed but most alarmingly was that ALL the research of the "Mewtwo Project" was completely gone and apparently there was no backup for it if what the scientists there said is to be believed.

The grunts that had been there screamed in frustration and anger, and some even kicked the still paralyzed scientists for their ineptitude.

Suddenly one grunt's voce came over the radio and had informed that the dam Seviper was in the Blood room and that he was going to engage it and capture it.

Once the grunt said that all the grunts that were in the lab immediately headed off to the blood room to capture that snake.

As they were running there they could hear and see many explosions and destruction going on everywhere but most critically they could see the escapee Pokémons getting closer to the main exit. They had to end this otherwise the president would kill them.

As they were getting closer, they heard that a battle was going on in the room, but they figured out that it must have been the grunt who was engaging Seviper. They picked up their pace so they could give backup to that grunt and possibly capture Seviper. As they got closer, they stopped and shielded their eyes when suddenly a huge beam was fired from the blood room that destroyed its wall and even destroyed a few other lab rooms until it fizzled out.

The grunts grew pale at that and they had reason to be pale because when they arrived there, they saw a destroyed blood room with three knocked out Pokémons and one grunt passed out on the floor.

The grunts got more alarmed when they saw that Seviper had completely destroyed every single blood sample taken from her for over the last two years. There was nothing left. The grunts knew that that blood was important for their drug and it gone was very very very very very bad.

The grunts screamed again in frustration and anger at the entire situation going on.

Then one grunt reported over the radio that the escapee Pokémons had reached the main exit and were currently in a battle with the grunts that were there to protect the exit.

Everything was going to shit but the main grunt there, in the blood room, had had enough of this and reported over the radio the following: "ALL AVAILABLE GRUNTS HEAD TO THE MAIN EXIT GATES AND STOP THESE POKEMONS FROM ESCAPING!"

Once that was done the grunts in the lab room headed off to the main exit gates to prevent the escape. As some grunts left, the one that gave that order stayed a bit but as he stayed, he took out a device from his pocket that had message off "In case of an emergency press the button."

The main grunt was given this small device by Xerosic himself in the case an emergency happened, and they weren't able to stop it. The reason the main grunt hadn't used it yet was because of what Xerosic said this small button would do.

If the main grunt deemed the situation dire enough and pressed the button it would first send an emergency signal to HQ about an emergency going on here but the second thing that would do is what scared him.

The second thing it would do is release THEM out of their confinements and set them loose in the base to stop whatever was happening.

The thing was that THEY don't recognize foe from ally or master and target. THEY would destroy everything and everyone in their path.

He kept looking at the button on his hands until he sighed and then pocked it away. He then went with the rest of the grunts to stop the Pokémons.

Once he got there, through a secret passageway, he saw that the other grunt's Pokémons and the escapee Pokémons were in direct battle with each other.

The battle went on for a while and the main grunt began to smirk as he saw that the escapee Pokémons were starting to tire against the endless volley of Pokémons, they threw at them. Someone had even released a tough looking Toxicroak into the battle and was ruthlessly attacking many of the escapees until it was stopped, and currently in a battle, by a Lucario.

As the battle went on the main grunt got angrier because the escapee Pokémons were not giving up and continued to battle. Then the main grunt saw something or rather someone who got his blood boiling in anger. He saw coming out of the group of escape Pokémons the one that caused all this shitshow to happen, the dammed Seviper had appeared.

The main grunt got angry at the mere sight of it but as he was going to order the rest of the grunts to solely attack Seviper, Seviper suddenly yelled out something that made all the escapee Pokémons that were battling the grunt's Pokémons return to the group. Even the Lucario that was battling, and beating Toxicroak, had returned.

The grunts and main grunt were confused by this but decided to not let them regroup and ordered all their Pokémons to attack the escapees.

As the grunt Pokémons marched to the escapees the escapees moved backward a bit more as the Seviper moved forward.

Was that dammed snake going to fight all of their Pokémons? Preposterous! There was no way, no matter what it was now, that it could beat every single one of their Pokémons by herself. Is what the main grunt was thinking as it saw the Seviper.

**(A/N: Everything that happened with Seviper and her attack was in 5 minutes and a little bit more.) **

Suddenly Seviper coiled herself tightly and then jumped high into the air. All the grunts and their Pokémons momentarily stopped as they watched Seviper on the air above them.

The main grunt was so lost at figuring out what Seviper was doing but it could see that Seviper was looking at all of them.

Suddenly his eyes grew wide when he saw that Seviper had stretched its tail backward as far as she could and then released it towards one of their Pokémon that upon impact immediately knocked it out.

All the grunts were confused at that since they hadn't seen anything but a purple blur. Then another and another and another!

All the grunts were confused by this, but the main grunt knew what was happening.

He begrudgingly looked up and once he did, he sighed in defeat at what he saw.

What he saw was a flurry of lightning speed purple punches about to rain on all them, grunts and Pokémons.

"Dam it all" the main grunt muttered under his breath as the punched were landing one after another on every one of his comrades.

The punches hadn't still reached him so, after looking at the complete defeat they had suffered by that Seviper, he took out the small device that was in his pocket.

The main grunt knew that the punches were getting closer to him, so he had to act fast. The grunt looked defeated as he stared at the button in his hand.

So, with great reluctance he said the following: "Arceus forgive me and have mercy on our souls, even if we don't deserve it," and soon after he pressed the button.

Once he did that, he threw the device to the floor, then stopped on it, before looking up again at the flurry of punches heading towards him and the grunts.

Some grunts tried to run but he knew there was no escape from this, so he closed his eyes.

As a lightning speed Poison jab was heading towards him, he simply said, "Long live Team Flare and the beautiful world we will create from the ashes of this one."

Right after he said that two lightning speed Poison Jabs smashed into his face and gut simultaneously instantly knocking him out.

Soon all the grunts and their Pokémons followed. As they all went into unconsciousness they cursed and dammed the Seviper that caused all of this.

ALL OF THIS HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THAT DAMMED TO DISTORTION SEVIPER! All the grunts thought as the darkness overtook them.

**(Deep within the Team Flare Base) **

Many growls/hisses/snarls/grunts could be loudly heard coming from within a steel locked room.

Inside that room there were, what Team Flare called, the monsters. They were Pokémons but they were more monsters than Pokémons with how savage they were.

The ones to blame for their savagery though was Team Flare because it was because of them that they were like this. Team Flare had practically condition them to be this way, but it wasn't enough for them. To make them feel no pain in battle and make them go on until they dropped dead Team Flare had injected so many drugs into them that basically erased the sense of pain from their brain. However, they could still be hurt but they wouldn't know that they are hurt and continue going. They could still be defeated with a strong enough Powerful attack but if their opponent wasn't that strong then they would have a tough time to defeat them, or even wouldn't defeat them.

The reason on why they were feared so much though was because of their savagery and cruelty in battle and even when they weren't in one. Their savagery was the reason on why they were always under strict lock and locked in this room and also why a group of grunts had to bring them in chains to the battlefield.

The reason on why they were so savage was because of a particular raged induced virus that the head scientists and Xerosic created.

They named this virus the "rage virus" and they created it by mixing the blood and rage inducing hormones of a Primape, Sharpedo, Gyarados, Hydregion, Aerodactyl, Tyrantrum, Kabutops, Incineroar, Pinsir, Houndoom, and Tyranitar.

Meaning that the blood and the rage inducing hormones of some of the most brutal and violent Pokémons in the entire world were mixed together to create something terrifying.

Before Xerosic and the scientist had tested the rage virus they had to make sure it didn't mutate and change but most importantly they made sure it wasn't contagious to either humans or Pokémons. So, they experimented more on the rage virus and made it possible for it to not spread to anyone else in both humans and Pokémons. The only way a someone could be infected by the virus is if they had been directly injected by it because of someone. They made sure that even if a Pokémon went mad wit rage with their virus, they wouldn't be able to pass it on onto someone else. Once the virus' host dies it would die with it.

After that had been completed the test trails began and the first test was with an uncooperative Beartic that Team Flare had captured.

The Beartic had been held down by many of Team Flare's high-level Pokémons because the admins and even the President himself had been there to witness this.

Once the Beartic had been held down Xerosic had come up and took out the needle that had the rage virus. The rage virus was a deep dark color red. After that Xerosic injected the virus into Beartic and once done soon waited for the results.

At first nothing happened, but then after a few minutes Beartic simply stopped struggling and limped down with its eyes closed. Xerosic sighed in frustration at this. The president had ordered the Pokémons to let Beartic go since the test had been a failure, the Pokémons did as told.

Once that was done the president and Xerosic had been ready to go but a loud roar stopped both of them and once they did, they turned around to see what had happened.

The Beartic was twitching uncontrollably on the floor and it began to smash its fists and head into the ground, it didn't even stop as blood started pouring from its skull. It continued trashing and trashing violently and even more curios it vomited what seemed to be blood from its mouth, but the most important thing was its eyes. When Beartic had opened its eyes, they were bloodshot red but most dangerously there was nothing on them left but pure unadulterated rage. It then roared again so loudly that everyone that had been present had to cover their ears. Soon it stopped roaring and its attention had been brought to the one closest to it…Xerosic. All its rage and anger were focused on Xerosic and him alone and once it saw him it charged directly at him to kill him in the most violent and painful way possible.

Xerosic had escaped his imminent death by teleporting away to the president and the admins with an Abra he had besides him. Right after he was gone the Beartic grew angrier at its target disappearing and began using all its moves randomly to cause destruction around it.

The test trial had been a success it seemed meaning that the rage virus was successful in what it had been created for.

After a few minutes had passed the President had ordered the grunts to use every Pokémon they had there and contain it. Once he gave that order an all-out brawl between at least 30 Team Flare high-level Pokémon and a rage crazed Beartic began.

As the battle went on all the admins, Xerosic, and the president himself noticed a few interesting things about the rage crazed Beartic. Even though it was constantly hit with very strong attacks it continued on fighting almost as if it wasn't in pain. It had ignored its injuries and continued. They also noticed that Beartic was not fighting to survive but to kill all of their Pokémons by any means necessary. The most prominent thing they noticed was that Beartic was still able to use its moves even in this raged crazed state and said moves were considerably more powerful because if this power boost. What Xerosic theorized was that the Rage virus had literally erased the host's previous personality and all other basic survival instincts and had even turned off its host's pain receptors. The reason why he thought this was because Beartic wasn't stopping anytime soon despite all of the injuries it was receiving by their forces. Xerosic, because of that, figured that the way Beartic was doing this was because the rage virus was making its body pump so much adrenaline into it to make it go on endlessly. Although there is where the problem, in Xerosic's mind, because the body couldn't continue on pumping out adrenaline endlessly, sooner or later the body would stop pumping adrenaline and the aftershock of that would be very bad for the body. As Beartic was showing that time.

In the end all of Team Flare's high-level Pokémons had beaten down Beartic but amazingly enough Beartic was still trying to fight and move but its body just wouldn't listen to it no matter how hard it tried to make it move. Even in this defeated form Beartic was still in its enraged crazed that the rage virus caused it.

Once the test trial was done more of the rage virus was created for more of the soon to be called "Rage Pokémon." However, the rage virus was directly created and stored in its securest bunker in their HQ In Lumiose City. No one but the head scientists, admins, Xerosic, or the president themselves could enter that bunker.

Ever since that day Team Flare had infused many more unfortunate Pokémons with the rage virus and created the Rage Pokémons. Team Flare felt that they needed to have these rage Pokémons in order to fight off the Kalos league and the Kalos police if they were to ever be discovered by them. They knew that their rage Pokémons would fight them on endlessly until they escaped or regrouped.

Team Flare had also begun selling the rage virus, but a lesser and weaker version of it, to their allies in Team Rocket of Kanto, and Team Galactic of Sinnoh. The version that they sold to them just made their Pokémons more aggressive but not even close to the extent of the rage Pokémons.

As Beartic proved the only way to defeat a rage Pokémon was to either knock it out with a barrage of attack after attack, or a very strong attack, or simply wait for the aftershock once the adrenaline rush eventually stopped.

Every Team Flare base around Kalos had around 15 of the Rage Pokémons stored within them just in case of an emergency the grunts couldn't stop. Every head grunt was given a small device, by Xerosic himself, that would release the restraints the rage Pokémons were in and unlock the huge cage they were all incased in. The head grunts also knew that if they did this there was a high probability that they would be killed by them. That was the reason on why it was such a difficult decision.

However, that situation has happened right now.

Red eyes shone in the darkness of the room they were in. Many growls/hisses/snarls/grunts started sounding louder.

Suddenly the chains that held in place all of the Rage Pokémons that were there released themselves of the said Pokémons. Once that happened the rage Pokémons used their raged powered up attacks to break the individual cages, they were in.

Every single one of them looked around and saw each other but for some odd reason they didn't attack each other. That was also something that Team Flare noticed. For some reason these rage Pokémons didn't attack those that had been infected by the rage virus but only savagely attacked those uninfected.

As they continued getting angrier and snarling, with such ferocity that drool mixed with blood was coming out their mouths, the steel doors that separated them from the rest of the base suddenly unclicked and was opening.

The rage Pokémons didn't even wait a second and madly rushed towards the unlocking doors. Soon enough they got free and as they were getting ready to kill and destroy everything in their path, they saw someone that only increased even more – if it's possible – their rage. What they saw that got them even angrier was the prey that either beat some of them from time to time or that they almost killed but were stopped at the last minute, Seviper.

Even though they had little intelligence left they all knew who that Seviper was because all 15 of them battled it constantly for a long time now. That prey would fight them instead of cowering and they just couldn't kill it because they would be stopped by their human prey.

ALL of them wanted to kill it and this was their chance to finally do it and nothing and no one would stop any of them. They would kill everyone and anyone who got in their way whether, even if they got out of their way, they would still kill anything and everything.

Once that was done, they roared to the heavens to show everyone that they were hear and they were going to kill.

**(Team Flare HQ, Lumiose City) **

The grunts in Team Flare HQ were relaxing as there was nothing to do but that was not to last when an alarm started sounding off.

Suddenly on the screen it showed that "the button" had been pressed.

All the grunts grew pale at that because no one has pressed the button in a long time. Soon every grunt started working and found out that the button was pressed from their base located near the Connecting caves. They tried to view the cameras or contact someone from there, but they couldn't see anything, and no one was picking up. They grew even paler at that because out of all their bases that one was one of the most important ones because that is where some Team Flare scientists and Xerosic themselves were working on the Mewtwo project. They knew that base was invaluable to Team Flare because, from what they heard, the trial had been a success in a Seviper. In there they had two years' worth of invaluable research and many blood samples taken from that Seviper to experiment on other Pokémons. If the button was pressed from in there, then something really bad must have occurred there.

"Contact the admins or Xerosic right now and inform them of the unknown situation going on in base 24!" the head grunt there yelled out.

"Yes sir!" the grunts responded and soon after began trying to get in contact with the admins or Xerosic.

The head grunt then turned to the screen where it said the button was pushed and simply said: "What the Distortion is going on in there?"

**(Back with Seviper and the Escapees) **

Once Seviper heard those roars she knew that there was no time left because they were coming and if they got here, they would kill everyone trying to escape.

So, she yelled for everyone to head to the escape and flee immediately.

The Pokémons didn't need to be told twice and darted off towards the exit to escape. Thankfully the exit doors were wide enough for many to escape at the same time. Those that had already gotten out immediately darted off anywhere and in all directions to maintain their freedom. They all silently thanked the brave Seviper that had made sure they escaped and prayed to Arceus for her successful escape and freedom.

Meanwhile Seviper, still being held by Lucario, was watching and patiently waiting for all the Pokémons to escape.

As she waited, she continued to look worriedly at where the roars had come. She needed everyone to hurry because she could already hear all the destruction that they were causing as they rushed over here.

She knew in her heart that they couldn't fight them because of their relentlessness. If they caught them, they would kill allot of them until they either were able to escape or defeat them

Seviper knew that most of them were coming for her since she was the only one who has defeated some of them from time to time and has been the only one to have survived them. She battled them every day and sometimes she won but other times they would beat her to an inch of her life until they were stopped by Team Flare. Above everyone else they wanted to kill she was there, and they wouldn't stop at nothing to get her.

"Everyone has already escaped Seviper" Lucario said through its aura to Seviper. **(AN: From now on Lucario and Riolu will speak through Aura) **

Seviper's mind was brought back and she indeed saw that everyone had already escaped and all that were left were her, Lucario, and Riolu. Seviper looked at Lucario and nodded to him.

"Let's go daughter" Lucario told his daughter once Seviper nodded to him.

"Yes Father" Riolu nodded back in understanding.

With that out of the way Lucario began dragging Seviper as fast as he could but was struggling because Seviper was so big and heavy. He was able to move her but her lower body was dragging both of them. If Lucario had been in full health and not tired at all he would have been able to carry Seviper faster, but he was still a little injured because of the fight against Toxicroak. This wouldn't stop him though as he continued on with Seviper and his daughter.

Riolu was seeing her father struggle and tried thinking of someway to help him with Seviper, quickly it came to her how she could help them. She ran back to where the lower half of Seviper's body was dragging and, after infusing her limited aura powers into her legs and arms, she picked up Seviper's lower body up with both arms and held it there. **(A/N: She was in the middle between Seviper's underbelly and tail) **

At the almost light feeling both Seviper and Lucario turned back and were surprised to see the little Riolu pick up Seviper's lower body.

Lucario nodded at her in approval and Seviper smiled thankfully at her for the help.

Riolu nodded to the both of them, happy to help, but soon motioned for all of them to hurry up.

Lucario catching on quickly started going faster now that he didn't have to carry Seviper's full weight by himself.

As they were going the snarls and roars were getting louder and closer and more explosions started going off.

Seviper ignored them for a while and solely focused on their escape but also on how they would prevent them from escaping and causing damage to anyone outside. Soon it clicked what they would do.

As they were running Seviper asked Lucario if he could use Stone Edge.

"I can why?" Lucario asked Seviper.

Seviper had told him that once they got out here if he could use his Stone Edge attack to summon many stones to cover the exit to prevent them from escaping and or chase after them.

"Of course, I'll help. Are them those creatures with those monstrous growls?" Lucario said again.

Seviper was glad Lucario had agreed and at his question she nodded. Before Lucario could ask who, them were she told him that once they were safe, she would tell him everything she knew about them.

"Very well. Let's hurry my daughter!" Lucario said then told his daughter.

"Yes father!" Riolu replied while running and still carrying Seviper.

Seviper nodded at them but as they were running her attention was brought to all the grunts and their Pokémons that were laid around on the floor unconscious.

She knew what would happen to all of them and she felt no pity or sorrow for them. These people had done her so much harm and inflicted so much pain to her. She didn't care what would happen to them because quite frankly they deserved it because of all the vile experimentations they did on all the Pokémons before and after her. They had comatosed many Pokémons using her own blood and didn't even cared one bit for it because once that happened, they killed that Pokémon. They made her battle for her life every day just for their experiments and sometimes for their mere amusement at seeing her struggle. They, she believed, were the reason those monsters were the way they are because she knew it was not natural for a Pokémon to have so much rage in them and because those blood red eyes were not natural. They turned normal Pokémons into those rabid raged crazed monsters she would face. Most importantly she hated them because they changed who she was supposed to be naturally. She was no longer a Seviper but a freak of nature who considered herself a Seviper even though she wasn't one. She hated them for changing who she was entirely, even though she had come to terms with it since her talk with Lord Arceus. As they were running, she continued looking around and simply let out a sigh.

Lucario and Riolu didn't even care about them and continued running.

Finally, they got outside and for Lucario and Riolu it was really great feeling again the wind blowing onto their bodies. They enjoyed the wilderness and were glad they had finally escaped. Even though they were close a mountainous region and not in a forest they still enjoyed it.

However, for Seviper it was a whole new experience seeing and feeling the wilderness around her because she quite frankly had never felt or seen the outside of the base, she was in for the last two years. All she knew where the labs, the arenas, the savages, the hallways, and her cage. It was so beautiful seeing the outside and seeing a beautiful full moon illuminating the night sky and the millions of stars adorning around it.

Seviper was in awe for a minute until she realized they were not out of the woodwork yet. They could have time to enjoy all this once they were at a safe distance from here.

Once outside Seviper told Lucario to do what she had told him to do previously.

"Of course," Lucario said and then he and his daughter put Seviper gently down on the floor a few feet away from the base entrance.

"Daughter stand back and protect Seviper" Lucario told his daughter.

"Yes Father" Riolu responded with a few pants in between from carrying the heavy body of Seviper alongside her father.

Lucario nodded at that and then went to where the open doors were. Once he got there, he began gathering some strength he still had for his attack. Once he had gathered his strength, he hit the ground in front of him hard and soon after at least six 6ft thick stones appeared in front of the doors completely blocking the exit. Lucario had formed them into a "stone fence" to block the exit entirely. Before the sixth stone appeared and covered the final open gap Lucario saw a group of Pokémons that had just appeared and were where they were inside. As the stones was rising, he was able to see one's eyes and it scared him because of the intense rage it could see in its eyes and the deep color blood red their eyes were. The stones had risen, and the fence was complete.

Once Lucario finished his attack he began panting and huffing a bit more because of the power he put into that attack just to make the stones stronger and tougher. He was still a little hurt and tired from his battle with the Toxicroack and this only got him a little more tired but right now wasn't the time and decided to ignore it. So, he went back to Seviper and his daughter.

Seviper was glad Lucario was able to follow the plan but she could also see that he was starting to get tired. Riolu was just in awe at how strong her father was.

Once Lucario had gotten close to them Seviper told him that he did a great job.

"Thank you, it was my pleasure to help" Lucario told Seviper who nodded at him with respect.

"You did awesome father!" Riolu excitedly told her father.

Lucario simply laughed at his daughter's excited nature and petted her head.

Once that was done Seviper had told them it was time to go and at that both father and daughter nodded and went to pick up Seviper again since she still couldn't move her lower body but she was regaining some feeling therefore it wouldn't be long enough for her to regain movement in her lower body.

Seviper had told them that they would follow the mountain path in front of them since a city was close by from this base and these surrounding mountains, since she overheard some of the grunts say that one time.

Lucario and Riolu decided to trust her words and followed her lead.

As they were going Seviper was glad that all the other Pokémons that accompanied her were able to escape and all she hoped now was that they had a happy life.

As the were slowly trotting towards the mountain path a noise made them stop dead in their tracks. As they turned around, they saw that it was the stones Lucario had summoned that had made those noises but it wasn't per say but the ones on the other side that were causing that noise.

The stones were being attacked by the savages in order to destroy them so they could escape.

Lucario grew worried, Riolu was a little scared, and Seviper's eyes narrowed as she watched the stones take a beating from the other side.

Seviper then saw that Lucario and Riolu were not moving and got their attention by ordering them to move. The stones were still holding therefore it would take a while for they to destroy them and in that time, they needed to get as much ground covered as possible.

Lucario and Riolu were brought out of their worry/freight and nodded towards her and then began to run quickly while still carrying Seviper. They had already escaped, and they weren't going to mess it up.

As the were running on the mountain path Seviper turned her head back and tsked in worry when she saw that a small crack had formed in some of the stones. They needed to get the Distortion out of here.

**(With the Rage Pokémons) **

The rage Pokémons had finally gotten to where that insufferable prey was but missed her by a little bit because once they got there, they saw that huge stones appeared outside the exit blocking the outside from them.

They didn't care and dashed towards the exit. As they got there, they saw that there was a bunch of non-infecteds, in both human and Pokémons, knocked out on the floor.

All of them looked at the non-infecteds with those raged crazed eyes and soon after went in and slaughtered every single one of the non-infecteds. They tore/bit/punched/attacked/slashed/squished/stomped every single one there.

Once they were done all that was left there were body parts laying around, smears of blood everywhere, and corpses unrecognizable because of how badly they were beaten.

Most of the rage Pokémons were covered in the blood of all they killed but they still wanted more. They saw the stones covering the exit and knew what to do. In order to kill more, they needed to get out of here.

Once they decided that, individually, they all went and began firing their attacks at the stones to destroy them. **(A/N: Imagine any attack you want being fired at them but times 2 in power level) **

They had been at it for a couple of minutes with no luck, but as they were getting angrier because of their failure one rage Pokémon's Hydro Cannon was able to make a crack on one of the stones and then more cracks started to follow on all the stones. At the sight of those cracks the rage Pokémons began to launch their attacks more furiously to finally break them.

After a few more minutes they were finally able to break them with a combined attack of Hyper Beam, Flash Cannon, Hydro Pump, Fire Blast, Focus Blast, Dark Pulse fired at the same time towards the weakened stones.

Once the dust settled the outside was in plain view to the 15 Rage Pokémons there. They didn't even hesitate and dashed towards the outside. Once they got outside all, but two, of them scattered everywhere to go kill and destroy some more. However, the two that stayed looked at the mountain path in front of them and then smelled the air a little bit but once they finished smelling they grew even more angrier to the point that blood was dripping from their mouths and eyes. They recognized that smell all to well and they were going to kill the owner of that smell.

Both dashed towards the mountain path to kill the owner of that smell.

What none of the rage Pokémons noticed was a lone grunt hidden in one of the destroyed labs of the destroyed base.

The grunt was trembling in fear at what he had seen those things do and thank Arceus he wasn't one of them and that they weren't able to find him. He had also seen how the Rage Pokémons had been able to escape and were doing Arceus knows what now.

"My Arceus what have we created" the lone survivor said in fear before passing out from shock and fear.

**(Back with Seviper, Lucario, and Riolu) **

Seviper, Lucario, and Riolu were resting a little bit on an open area they had come across in the mountain path just so they could regain their breath after all the running they did.

At this point Seviper had been able to regain feeling and movement on her lower body and therefore began stretching it just to get the soreness out of it. Lucario and Riolu smiled at that since now Seviper could move by herself and attack.

None of them had heard the stones being destroyed.

Once Seviper was done stretching she thanked profusely both Lucario and Riolu for helping her.

"It was nothing Seviper, we are glad to have been able to help the one who freed all of us" Lucario told Seviper.

Seviper had told him that it wasn't her that freed them but everyone who helped each other by fighting for their freedom.

"Yes, but you were the one that motivated everyone to fight for their freedom. It was because of your undying will and determination that everyone was motivated to fight. It was also because of your attack that all of us were able to escape quicker," Lucario was saying but then stopped and looked at his daughter before turning back to Seviper and saying, "It was also because of you that I still have my daughter."

Seviper was touched by Lucario's words but was also a little surprised that Lucario knew that she had saved his daughter. How did he know? Did Riolu tell him? When?

"I told father when you were doing your attack Lady Seviper!" Riolu told Seviper excitedly.

Seviper was confused on why Riolu had called her "Lady," She knew she was female but Riolu had said it in terms of royalty which she wasn't. Lucario simply shook his head at his daughter's actions.

"As my daughter said it was her who told me while you were preparing your incredible attack." Lucario said with a small smile on his face.

Seviper simply nodded at him while saying it was nothing while Riolu was hugging her father's legs,

"My daughter is the only one I have left in this world and…and if she would ha-have be-been tak-taken away from me I do-don't know how I would have con-continued to live" Lucario said while stuttering.

Seviper could see that Lucario was in the verge of tears because of his realization but he didn't cry because he was a proud warrior, or so Seviper thought.

Riolu simply continued to hug her father.

"SO, THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE SEVIPER!" Lucario said as he prostrated himself in front of Seviper.

Riolu did the same thing as her father.

Seviper was a little weirded out by this because she thought it was no big deal but apparently it was. So, she again said it was nothing and told the due to stop prostrating themselves in front of her.

Father and Daughter listened to Seviper and stopped that.

Once that was done Seviper had told them where they were going next?

"We are heading back home close to the Tower of Mastery" Lucario simply stated.

Tower of mastery? What was that and where was it? Were some of her thoughts.

"Our home is in the forests around Shalour City and the tower of mastery is were everyone of my line must come once in their lifetime for as a sort of pilgrimage. Me and my daughter were heading back from there when we were ambushed and captured by those humans" Lucario was saying and ended bitterly at the end.

Seviper was intrigued by this Tower of Mastery but decided to let it be.

"Where are you going now Seviper?" Lucario told Seviper.

At that sentence Seviper paused, where was she going now? Ever since she could remember all she knew was the base. She had no idea of how the outside world was and didn't know where anything was. She had only focused on escaping and had paid no thought or attention to what to do after escaping. She had nowhere to go.

"You don't have anywhere to go to, don't you?" Lucario told Seviper and got his answer at her shake of head.

"Well why don't you come home with us Lady Seviper?!" Riolu told Seviper as she dashed in front of her.

Before Seviper could say anything Lucario spoke, "my daughter is right, why don't you come back with us if you don't have anywhere to go?"

Seviper didn't know what to say to this. These two Pokémons had offered her a home to return to out of nowhere. She was moved to the brink of tears, but didn't cry, but she happily nodded.

"Yay!" Riolu said in excitement as she gave Seviper a big hug.

"Thank you for trusting us Seviper we promise we won't disappoint" Lucario said with a smile at the end.

Seviper thanked them again and finally told them for them all to head to their new home. At that Riolu nodded excitedly while Lucario simply nodded.

Once they felt a little rested, they started heading off to Shalour City.

As they were walking Seviper and Lucario stopped while Riolu looked at them in confusion. Seviper's head tilted a little bit while Lucario's ears twitched in hearing/feeling something coming towards them.

Suddenly both their eyes widened when they felt what that something was.

Once they figured that out two massive Hydro Pumps were barreling towards them at an intense speed.

Lucario picked up her daughter quickly but it was Seviper who acted faster. She had grabbed both Lucario and Riolu with her tail and threw them out of the way of the attacks radius since the attacks were solely aimed at her.

Once she had thrown them out of the way she braced for impact because she knew she had no time to doge the attacks or search a type counter for them.

The double Hydro Pumps hit her hard and made her impact the stone wall of the mountain path they were on. The attacks continued for a couple of more seconds with Seviper being damaged by them. Once the attacks finished Seviper slumped down to the floor gasping for air.

"Seviper/Lady Seviper!" both Lucario and Riolu said as they ran towards the gasping Seviper.

As they were worriedly checking up on her two figures that Seviper knew all too well were coming out from the shadows of the night.

All that could be seen from them were two blood red eyes filled with an absolute rage madness and blood leaking out of them.

Seviper was hurt by the intensity and the power of the attacks but still had enough fight left in her for the inevitable fight that was going to happen. Even though they were going to fight she was glad that they had gotten far away from the base and the grunts and leaders would have a great difficulty in trying to find them. All they had to do now was take care of these two. She was also worried because if these two were here then that means that the beasts had broken through Lucario's stone fence. Seviper hoped that the people and Pokémons out there would stop them.

Seviper had told both Lucario and Riolu that she was fine, even though she wasn't, and told Lucario to get ready for a fight for their lives and also told Riolu to hide behind one of the stones close by.

Lucario and Riolu were confused by this statement from Seviper but then Seviper told them both to look towards to where she was looking. They did and Lucario's eyes narrowed while Riolu started shaking in fear.

Out of the shadows came out a Kabutops, whose scythe for arms were covered in fresh blood, and a figure all to well know by Seviper, her very first encounter with a Rage Pokémon…Feraligatr.

Seviper inwardly cursed but told Lucario to get ready.

Lucario nodded and then spoke to his daughter after putting her down, "Riolu go and hide" and as Riolu was ready to protest Lucario spoke again, "you will be in the way if you stay here but most importantly, you'll die. Go and hide while me and Seviper handle this. Trust us my daughter."

Riolu saw the seriousness in her father's face and, even though she didn't want to, she ran and hid behind a medium sized stone that was close by them.

Seviper nodded at that and quickly refocused on their opponents.

Both of them were looking at her with so much fury in their eyes that it made Seviper shiver a little. She had faced most of these savages and had seen just the sheer fury on them but these twos rage towards her was on a totally different level. They were leaking blood from their eyes and mouths at just seeing her. Seviper knew this battle was going to be tough but she would fight to the bitter end and nothing was going to stop her.

"What is wrong with them?" Lucario told Seviper as he finished sensing their auras.

While Seviper was in her own train of thought Lucario was trying to get a feel on their Aura but what he saw disturbed him greatly. Their aura instead of the usual blue color was an intense blood red spiraling all over them like a whirlpool would. Their Auras had nothing fueling them but pure rage and anger. Lucario didn't understand why therefore his question to Seviper that was.

Seviper then began to explain quickly to Lucario what she knew about them and how to defeat them, while keeping "that" conversation out of her explanation.

Lucario was shocked at what these…things were now but he knew he and Seviper had to defeat them if they wanted to survive. He gave one last look towards his daughter before sighing and then solely focusing on their opponents. He wouldn't let them hurt or even try and kill his daughter and Seviper. Lucario then looked at Seviper and nodded his head to her while saying "I am ready."

Seviper nodded back and soon told Lucario to wait for her signal.

There was a brief standoff between the four Pokémons illuminated under the full moon.

Two looked at the other with an intent to kill while the others looked with an intent to survive but most importantly to escape.

Suddenly a Riolu threw a pebble by accident form where she was.

At the sound of the pebble hitting the ground the Rage Pokémons dashed forward in their raged crazed states.

"NOW!" Seviper yelled out once he saw them dashing towards her and Lucario. Afterwards, both Lucario and Seviper dashed to the savages. This was their last hurdle and they would overcome it by any means necessary.

**(Insert any battle music you want here) **

As they were on a collision course towards each other Seviper' s tail gained a metallic silver, Lucario manifested a bone staff from his hands, Feraligatr' s hands manifested draconic energy that formed the shape of a claw, and Kabutop's scythe like arms formed a red X in front of it.

As they were mere inches away from each other Iron Tail collided with a Red Dragon Claw while a Bone Rush impacted a Red X-Scissors.

The battled had started.

Both parties were putting in much force into their attacks to throw the others back but eventually the rage Pokémons were gaining the upper hand since their attacks were powered up by their adrenaline/rage while Seviper and Lucario were tired from all the running and battling they had done. The RP were starting to push them back. **(A/N: Going to call Rage Pokémons RP from now on) **

Seviper realized that they were being pushed back but thought of an idea quickly.

She called for Lucario and at his response she told him to let their attacks go and dodge downwards and soon after for him to use his Low Sweep on the Kabutop's legs while she did the same thing but instead of Low Sweep she would use Iron Tail again. **(A/N: Remember Seviper needs time for her to change type and she is not getting a second off right now) **

Seviper was not worried at the RP's hearing her attack plan since they probably didn't even hear it because of their raged crazed mentality.

Lucario nodded and did as was told.

Soon after both Seviper released their attacks and afterwards dodging downwards and Lucario hitting his Low Sweep onto Kabutops and Seviper hitting Feraligatr with her Iron Tail.

Even though the RP felt very little, if none at all, pain they did stumble downwards from the attacks.

Seviper and Lucario had moved out of the way in time and saw as the RP fell forwards but it didn't last long since, when on the ground, both RP's fired a combined Red Ice beam towards them.

Both were barely able to dodge the attack but not entirely since the attack had grazed Lucario's right leg.

Lucario grunted in pain since his left leg got a little frozen but didn't have time to think on it since the RP's came back charging at them.

This time they came with a night slash (Kabutops) and a Brick Break (Feraligatr) but Seviper and Lucario countered them with a Bullet Punch (Lucario) and a Night Slash (Seviper).

The Night Slashes collided with each other while the Bullet Punch impacted the Brick Break and again a mini shockwave appeared.

This time however Lucario kept it and changed to a Close Combat attack towards Feraligatr.

However, Seviper, since she was in close proximity to Kabutops, used her Lick attack directly on Kabutops face to confuse it.

Lucario was able to draw Feraligatr out of the way and was still pummeling it with Close Combat.

For Seviper she was Successful and Kabutops became confused. This was an advantage to Seviper because it was missing with its attacks towards her and began hitting itself.

Feraligatr was being continually pummeled, but it was getting angrier, on but when one more punch tried to hit it, it grabbed it with its hand.

Lucario was shocked by this but then he felt an intense pain in that arm when Feraligatr bit into it fiercely.

Feraligart was biting Lucario with its Crunch attack.

"AHHH!" Lucario grunted in pain since Feraligatr was not letting go of him.

Meanwhile Seviper was hitting the confused Kabutops with her Iron Tail from all sides damaging it even more since it was part Rock as well. The Kabutops was still confused and attacking randomly, and sometimes itself, and Seviper was taking advantage of this. She wanted to end this quickly with this one so she could go help Lucario, so she kept of the endless assault until she heard a loud grunt of pain.

She turned and it was Lucario who was being bit into by Feraligatr. Seviper saw that Lucario could not escape the bite because of the force that Feraligatr was putting into it. She also saw that Feraligatr was preparing a Focus Blast on its arms ready to fire it onto Lucario's gut. She knew that attack would damage Lucario quite well because he was part steel type.

She saw him struggle but was becoming unfocused, so she yelled for him to focus and calm down!

Turning around and loosing focus of Kabutops cost her dearly because when she turned Kabutops was on her, its confusion gone, and slashed her with a powerful Fury Cutter on her stomach.

Seviper grunted in pain at that and even saw that blood was coming out her gash.

Seviper looked back and saw that Kabutops was coming at her with its Double-edge attack. So, she fought fire with fire and ran at Kabutops, ignoring her injury, with her own Double-Edge attack.

Both attacks collided again.

Back with Lucario, he was still struggling to get free and was beginning to panic a little because Feraligatr was not letting go and it was preparing a Focus Blast on its hands. Feraligatr's bite was also beginning to hurt him greatly because of the force of the bite.

However, Lucario heard Seviper calling for him to focus and calm down, so he did by using his Calm Mind technique. Seviper was right if he panicked, then this would get worse. So, he thought quickly and figured out how to free himself. If Feraligatr didn't want to let him go he would make it let him go.

Since Feraligatr had Lucario dangling from its mouth, and had its hands busy, its whole body was exposed to an attack or attacks.

Lucario quickly performed his Sword Dance technique to increase the power of his following attacks. Once that was done Lucario used both his legs and his free arm to continuously hit Feraligatr's open body with a barrage of Low Sweeps, Blaze Kicks, and Low Kicks. He used his free hand to smash Feraligatr's face with his Power up punches, Brick Breaks, Force Palms, Bullet Punches, and Rock Smashes. To add more damage Lucario used his own mouth to fire another barrage of Swift, and Shadow Balls to its face. **(A/N: it took time for him to change for every attack, but he did) **

Ferlagitatr's body was smacked with all these attacks continuously but because of the maddening rage he felt no pain at all. So, it continued to keep its jaw enclosed on Lucario's arm as it felt nothing. However even if it didn't feel pain its body was taking damage and was slowly weakening. Soon enough, even though Feraligatr didn't want to, its body had taken enough damage to the point where it couldn't keep its hold on Lucario anymore.

Lucario landed one devastating Sky Uppercut to Feraligatr's mouth effectively making the savage let go of him and once it did, he jumped back and began using his Aura to try and dull the pain of the Crunch attack on his arm.

Feraligatr didn't understand why it had let its prey go but got angrier by it. So, its body started to produce more adrenaline for it to keep going. It then dashed toward Lucario in a Red Aqua Jet.

Lucario cursed at not having enough time to dull the pain but knew he had to counter Feraligatr. Since he knew his left arm was still hurt, he had to try something else to push back Feraligatr. He put his good arm up and fired a loud Metal Sound attack.

The Metal Sound smashed against Feraligatr but Feraligatr was still moving in it.

Back with Seviper, she was now engaging Kabutops in an almost sword fight because she was using her Iron Tail to defend herself from Kabutops scythe arms.

For some reason Kabutops was disregarding its attacks and was simply trying to slash at Seviper. Its anger was clouding its judgement and how to best attack her.

Seviper took advantage of this so she was able to block every single one of Kabutops slashes with her Iron Tail.

Kabutops was getting angrier by the minute, it just wanted to kill this dam snake! So, it finally surrendered itself to the rage inside him and once it did the tide of battle began to change.

Kabutops began to attack faster, after its body glowed a little because it had used its Rock Polish ability making it faster, and its slashes were getting heavier when she blocked them.

This continued on for a couple of more minutes until Kabutops was able to find an opening and was able to hit Seviper with its boiling Scald attack.

Seviper screamed in pain at the boiling pressurized hot water fired directly at her. However, she didn't have time to breath because Kabutops was already on her with its Rollout.

Seviper began to dodge as much as she could but it was getting harder to since Kabutops Rollout was getting faster and stronger. She had to think a way out of this.

Soon she figured it out but for it to work she had let the rollout hit her and she would probably hurt her fangs really badly. She decided to do it anyway.

She had dodged one last time but Kabutops spun around, still in its rollout, and barreled straight again at her but this time Seviper had her attack plan ready.

She stilled herself and let Kabutops hit her with its mighty Rollout. When she was hit it had hurt her allot but she fought through and wrapped her body against Kabutops still rolling one. The spinning against her body was burning her because of the friction caused but she fought through again and tightened her hold much more to stop the rollout. After enough force was applied Seviper was able to stop the Rollout dead in its tracks. Afterwards Seviper's fangs started to glow a bright purple color and then she bit onto Kabutops hard shell body to try to inject it with her poison. At impact the shell body was resisting but after Seviper put much more force onto her Poison fang bite the fang was able to break through the shell body and penetrate the actual soft body underneath the hard structure.

Kabutops didn't understand what the prey was doing and quite frankly it wanted to get the dam prey of off it so it could kill her, it never felt the poison bite or the poison flowing into it. So, it began to trash around to get her off and it was successful.

Seviper was thrown off Kabutops hard but it was successful in injecting her poison into Kabutops. With it being so enraged and active the poison would work faster.

Either way Kabutops rushed towards her again with its Skull Bash attack.

Seviper readied herself and countered again with her Double-Edge attack. She knew that she could beat Kabutops with a well-placed Thunderbolt, but it didn't give her the time to charge up the electric energy to fire it at it.

With that thought both attacks collided again.

Meanwhile Lucario was engaged in an almost fist fight against Feraligatr. With Feraligatr using brick break against him and him blocking it with a brick break. Feraligatr using its Dynamic Punch to attack him and him blocking it with the same attack.

As the fist fight was going Lucario was beginning to tire but it seemed that Feraligatr could continue on for a long time.

During this exchange Lucario paused for a minute to try and regain his breath but that was enough time for Feraligart to move in and smack him in the gut with its Superpower move.

The breath was knocked out of Lucario again as he was sent flying close to where Seviper was.

With Seviper the situation was getting a little out of hand since Kabutops started to attack more furiously. It was clearly poisoned, if the purple hue on its face was anything to go by, but it kept on attacking not caring anymore. The poison in its system was barely slowing it down.

By this point in time Seviper was solely focusing on blocking Kabutops slashes with her own Iron Tail but the strain was starting to show on the tail as it was filled with many bruises even if it had metallic energy covering it.

Seviper was also beginning to tire with the continuous blocking and evading all of Kabutops attacks but she knew if she let off even for a second Kabutops would slash her. So, she maintained her focus even if her tail was starting to cramp up.

Kabutops was getting angrier with every time its attack was being blocked so it changed its strategy by stopping with the slashes and then backing up. It readied then and fired a Mud-Slap directly at Seviper's face.

Seviper was caught off guard with Kabutops stopping its slashes, so she momentarily stopped but in that short span of time Kabutops had fired a Mud-Slap directly at her face. The attack hurt a little, but the worst part was that she was momentarily blinded because of the mud covering her face. She then began to wipe quickly the mud off her face with her tail but then she felt a strong cold wind fired at her.

Kabutops had fired its Icy wind attack towards Seviper. Soon it finished its attack and then began charging up another one while Seviper was stunned.

The Icy Wind stopped but it had left its chill onto Seviper's body and had even made the Mud on her face a little sturdier.

She continued to chip away on the mud but was also a little worried since Kabutops had stopped its barrage of slashes onto her.

Kabutops had finished charging its attack and was dashing at Seviper with its Giga Impact.

Finally, she was able to get the mud of her eyes but once she got her vision back, she came to the sight of Kabutops mere inches from her with its Giga Impact. She had no time to dodge or block Kabutops attack, so she was smacked head on with the full force of its Giga Impact.

The attack was so strong that it had sent Seviper flying off to where Lucario was.

Both Pokémons were sent flying towards each other and had crashed onto each other in the air.

Both Pokémons were in pain because of the attacks that had hit them but also because of the big impact they made when their bodies collided against each other.

Seviper was the first to regain her bearings and she saw that Lucario was the one that had crashed into her. She saw that Lucario's left hand was gravely injured and knew it was because of Feraligatr's crunch attack. She motioned for Lucario to listen to her.

Lucario's body ached because of the impact between himself and Seviper and he was also still trying to regain his breath from the Feraligatr's devastating attack. He was soon able to regain his breath but didn't have time to rest since Seviper was calling for him, so he gave her his attention.

Seviper then began to give Lucario a quick summary on her battle with Kabutops and when she was done, she told Lucario to do the same thing quickly and so he did.

They didn't have more time to strategize because not soon after they crashed onto each other both Feraligatr and amazingly enough Kabutops were barreling towards them in their Aqua Jet and Rollout attacks respectively.

Seviper and Lucario were back to back with each other both trying to figure out how finally end their opponents.

It was Seviper who figured it out. She turned her head towards Lucario and simply said in her Poketongue "Let me charge and then when I give the signal switch opponents with me."

Lucario instantly figured out what Seviper was trying to do so he simply nodded and waited for her signal.

Both RP's were still barreling towards them.

Seviper close her eyes quickly and then looked inside herself for her electricity. It didn't take her too long and was able to find it. This small amount of time was all she needed to find the electricity. She knew they could win this now. She then opened her eyes, that were an electrifying yellow color, as sparks were slowly dancing over her body.

Lucario gave one odd look at Seviper as it felt that her Aura had changed somewhat. He also saw that the color around her eyes were a brighter yellow and that small sparks of electricity were sparking over her body. However, he didn't have time to think on it because afterwards Seviper gave the signal.

As both RP's were getting closer to them Seviper had yelled out "NOW!"

At that both Lucario and Seviper switched positions on where they were and where now looking at their new opponent. Lucario was facing an oncoming and poisoned Kabutops and Seviper was facing her first nemesis Feraligatr.

Lucario even though his left arm was still injured knew that he could defeat Kabutops because he had the Type advantage over it and also because it was clearly weakening because of the poison running through its veins even if it didn't notice.

Kabutops was getting closer but Lucario let it do that. He concentrated and waited until the last moment to counter. Once Kabutops was mere inches from him a glint appeared in his eyes and then he just evaded the rollout in the last possible second.

Lucario had used detect to dodge Kabutops but he didn't stop there. He then used his Low Sweep to trip Kabutops out of Rollout.

Lucario continued his assault while Kabutops tripped by smacking it on the face and send it flying sky high with his Sky Uppercut.

Kabutops was sent flying upwards but Lucario still continued.

He ignored the pain and tiredness he was feeling and then used his Extremespeed to propel himself upwards to meet Kabutops in the air.

**(A/N: Imagine him using Instant transmission like goku but on a lesser extent to get over Kabutops in the air and him using the same thing down. I don't if that's how it works but that's how I'm picturing it.)**

He had gotten over Kabutops quickly and saw as it was flying towards him. He then readied him self again by bringing his left leg up and charging up with his reaming power left.

Once Kabutops neared him he brought his leg down in his High Jumps Kick **(Roll with it) **and smacked Kabutops right in its head. The attack had also sent him pummeling down to the ground.

"Almost there, one last push" Lucario said as he saw Kabutops pummeling down.

He again used his Extremespeed to get to the ground faster than Kabutops. It almost seemed as if Lucario had disappeared from where he was but, it was just his extremespeed granting him that speed.

Suddenly Lucario appeared below from where Kabutops was going to land and then he began focusing his last batch of strength on his final attack against Kabutops.

Lucario brought both his arms up and then moved them backwards and began charging his Aura for his Aura Sphere. **(A/N: He is charging the same way he does in Super Smash Bros) **

Lucario's muscles were beginning to ache because of the strain left on them because of him overusing extremespeed, he ignored it, and his bloodied arm still hurt because of Feraligatr and him using it for his Aura Sphere, but he ignored it.

As Kabutops was barreling down the Aura Sphere continued to grow in power and size. All the while Lucario was huffing in tiredness but not exhaustion yet since after this he still needed to help Seviper with her opponent. So, he tried to conserve as much power as he could while putting in the necessary amount of power in his Aura Sphere. He knew that he had injured Kabutops badly with his Sky Uppercut and his High Jump Kick and knew that with his Aura Sphere Kabutops would finally be defeated. Also, he mentally thanked Seviper for poisoning Kabutops since it was also because of that that he was winning because if she hadn't poisoned it then this battle would have been allot longer and tiring for him.

Finally, Lucario had been able to finish charging his attack and was ready. He narrowed his eyes and waited for the right moment again.

When Kabutops was about to hit the ground hard Lucario slightly moved out of the way and then, while looking at Kabutops red blood eyes, he fired his massive Aura Sphere right at Kabutops mid-section.

"TAKE THIS!" Lucario yelled as he thrusted his Aura Sphere right at Kabutops.

The Aura Sphere had sent him flying right past his daughter and soon after crashing straight into the Mountain wall.

Kabutops rage filled eyes widened as he felt the breath knocked out of it. It then saw as the attack had propelled it straight to the stone wall.

Right after Kabutops hit the wall Lucario had fallen to one knee as he was trying to regain his breath and rest just for a little bit.

He then began to see if Kabutops was finally down.

Kabutops couldn't move. Its eye lids were to back of his head, its body was knocked out. No matter how hard it tried to make it move it just couldn't. Its body wouldn't listen to it. Even the rage with in it couldn't do anything to make its body move. Kabutops didn't understand, it had felt no pain from the attacks, but its body wouldn't move. It got angrier with it not moving. It tried to twitch or do anything to move but to no avail. The rage virus within it tried to pump more adrenaline but Kabutops had none left, that was also a reason why it couldn't move. The biggest reason on why it couldn't move was the poison who had greatly weakened it.

Once the dust Settled the panting Lucario saw that its triad of attacks had been successful in finally bringing down Kabutops.

Lucario was glad that his battle was finally over, but he knew that this fight wasn't over just yet. Once he regained his breath and healed himself a little bit he got up and then looked towards where Seviper was battling. However, what he saw greatly impressed him.

Once Lucario had made his move she also did hers. She had charged at the oncoming Feraligatr covered in electricity because she had used her Wild Charge attack.

Seviper was now an electric type, she wasn't that proficient in it and all electric attacks besides her thunderbolt were good at best and bad at worst, but she was going to use that advantage to beat Feraligatr.

Both Electric and Water type attacks collided with sparks and droplets of water flying everywhere upon impact.

In the end, after a little power struggle between both, they were sent back reeling when their attacks canceled each other out.

Seviper was tired because of the force of Feraligatr's attack but it seemed that Feraligatr had taken the greater bump from the attacks since it was completely covered in water because of it using Aqua Jet and it directly impacting a Wild Charge head on.

The electricity from the Wild Charge had coursed from the Aqua Jet to Feraligatr itself completely shocking it. It was already at a type disadvantage but with it not thinking at all it didn't consider that electricity could travel through water very well.

Feraligatr was momentarily stunned but that was all Seviper needed because she had immediately pounced on it and wrapping her entire body on Feraligatr. Then she began to squeeze hard to immobilize Feraligatr.

Feraligatr tried to bite her but she had forced her body on it in such a way that she prevented it from moving its arms, legs, and mouth. However, it continued to struggle even though it was immobilized by her.

Seviper was squeezing harder to make Feraligatr pass out from lack of oxygen. As she squeezed, she began to see how Lucario was doing and to say she was impressed was a great understatement. Lucario had been doing these amazing move combinations in order to finally bring that Kabutops down. She was amazed by his speed, but she figured out it must have been because of him using Extremespeed but still quite impressive speed. Right now, he was charging a powerful looking Aura Sphere to fire at Kabutops or so she guessed.

She then brought back her attention to the struggling Feraligatr. Seviper mentally cursed since her tight squeezing was doing absolutely nothing to make Feraligatr pass out. The only thing she was doing by being wrapped around Feraligatr was immobilizing it, but she knew that wasn't enough to stop it. So, she began to channel her electricity into her fangs and bit Feraligatr with her Thunder Fang attack.

Since she was biting into Feraligatr itself her electricity was coursing throughout Feraligatr's entire body, even though it didn't feel the pain from her attack she knew that its body was feeling that pain. She knew that not feeling the pain was not a sign that the individual was all powerful but it simply meant that he/she was taking damage without noticing it but soon the body wouldn't be able to take it anymore and give up on the individual. She knew she was getting close to that point with Feraligatr. All she needed was one last push and this would be over.

Seviper ended her Thunder Fang attack and quickly unwrapped herself from Feraligatr and moved back a little far away from the stunned Feraligatr. Soon after she began charging the attack that had helped her defeat it the first time they ever met.

Feraligatr was furious in not being able to kill that dammed steel mutt but was even angrier still not being able to kill that dammed snake bitch. It wanted to continue its charge at the snake but for some reason its body was sluggish and felt numb all over. It didn't feel the pain from the electricity coursing through its system but its body was still numbed.

Then its eyes widened and roared in anger when its whole body was encased in an intense Thunderbolt.

Seviper had fired a very strong Thunderbolt towards Feraligatr completely engulfing it on it.

As Seviper continued the attack she heard a loud crash coming from where Lucario was. Lucario must have won his battle she guessed correctly.

Seviper continued her attack for a couple of more seconds until she finally stopped fueling it. As she stopped, she began to huff in tiredness from the power she had to use in her attack all the while sparks continued to dance around her body.

She then grew a pleasant smirk on her face when she saw that Feraligatr was lying on the ground knocked out and had electricity running through its system.

Feraligatr couldn't move simple as that. All the rage it had was trying to make it move but its body just wouldn't listen to it. Its whole body felt numb and sparks where dancing all over it. The dammed snake had beaten it AGAIN. Its sole focus ever since meeting that snake and she defeating it was to kill her. That was its entries' life purpose and she had taken it away. NO! NO! FERALIGATR WOULD KILL HER! It then completely surrendered itself to the Rage Virus.

Seviper saw that Feraligatr was not moving so she turned her back to him and began walking towards Lucario to congratulate him.

Lucario had regained his breath a little bit and after giving his daughter one look to see if she was okay, he also began heading towards Seviper.

**(End of battle music) **

As they were walking towards each other both never noticed that both Kabutops and Feraligatr twitched a little bit and even a little steam was coming out of them.

Seviper was glad this was finally over; they had beaten their opponents and could finally escape. She was proud of herself and Lucario for beating those savages.

Lucario was of the same mentality as Seviper. He was happy with himself for being able to beat that savage and being able to stand against the blue one. He then looked at Seviper and for some reason his heart began to pound faster in his chest, and he felt as if he had Butterfrees dancing in his stomach. In the short time that he had known Seviper he had grown to admire her and respect her for her strength, Charisma, battle strategy, attacks, but most importantly for her warriors' spirit. She was just like his mate had once been. She was brave, strong, and fought to the bitter end. He was happy that Seviper was coming with him and his daughter back home and hopefully stay with them for the foreseeable future. His daughter already liked her, and he was dying to battle her. As he was thinking this, he saw that Seviper had stopped for some reason but then grew worried when he saw Seviper's widened eyes. Then he grew pale and shock was in his eyes when a loud crashing noise sounded behind him. As the dust settled, he saw, because of the light of the full moon, that a large shadow was looming over him. **(A/N: Imagine those typical shadow figures over guys in anime for this scene) **

Seviper had stopped and her eyes grew wide in worry and shock when she saw the shadow figure appear behind Lucario. Then her eyes widened even more but this time in fear when she saw those rage filled red eyes shining from the shadow figure.

How had it got past either of them sensing it or feeling it coming towards them? Were some of Seviper's thoughts. Then she shouted for Lucario in alarm when she saw the beast pick up a stone pillar ready to hit Lucario with it.

"WATCH OUT LUCARIO!" Seviper screamed to Lucario in her Poketongue.

"FATHER BEHIND YOU!" Lucario's daughter yelled out in worry and fright when she saw the same thing Seviper did.

**(During the battles with Riolu's perspective) **

Riolu was so amazed with the battles with her father and Lady Seviper against their opponents. In the beginning she wanted to help them but seeing them now she knew that she would have gotten only in their way if she stayed and helped them.

She was scared when she had seen her father get caught by the monster but knew that her father wouldn't give up that easily and she was proven correct when her father began attacking it with many of his attacks.

She was also amazed with how Lady Seviper was fighting that other monster in an almost sword battle with her tail and the monster's scythe arms. She had also winced when she saw that Lady Seviper had bitten into the monsters' shield armor because she thought that one of Lady Seviper's fangs would break upon the hard shell. Thank Arceus her fangs were strong enough and was able to bite through the shell.

Riolu must have figured that Lady Seviper had poisoned it if the purple hue on its face was anything to go by.

Her face then grew worried again when she saw that both her father and Lady Seviper had been sent flying and inevitably crash into each other when they were hit with a powerful looking attack from both monsters.

Riolu then grew excited when she saw that her father and Lady Seviper had switched opponents and were absolutely pummeling them. Especially her father against the brown monster. She was so amazed by him, his power, his speed, everything.

She also saw how lady Seviper was handling the blue monster with her lightning attacks and how she had resolutely beaten it with her Thunderbolt, but just like her father she also grew curious when Lady Seviper's Aura changed a little bit when she began to use her lightning based attacks but she shrugged it off.

As the climax of her father's and Lady Seviper's battle was in play she simply cheered them on. Her eyes grew again in wonder and adoration when her father and Lady Seviper had beaten their opponents in a dominant and quite frankly badass way. However, for her father she had to duck when her father had sent flying past her the brown monster with his Aura Sphere.

When the smoke cleared away, she saw her father and Lady Seviper standing victorious. Their enemy's unconscious. They had won and were going to escape!

In that moment in her short life she swore two things to herself that she would accomplish no matter what. Firstly, she swore that she would train harder every day once they got home so that she could hopefully one day become as strong or even stronger than her father and Lady Seviper. Secondly, she had sworn that she would make her father and Lady Seviper fall in love and become mates so that Lady Seviper could become her mother.

She had always wanted a mother; she knew she once had a mother but from what her father had told her is that she was very young when her mother passed on so she wasn't likely to remember her anytime soon. He had been right Riolu didn't have a single memory of her mother. Even though she never met her she still loved her because she was her mother.

Ever since she could remember it had always been her and her father and no one else. Riolu loved her father very much but she still wished she had had a mother to bond with because it just wasn't the same bnding with a male than bonding with a female. Even though her father had done a great job in raising her in a nurturing and caring environment. Riolu loved him and nothing would change that but she also wanted her father to find another mate so he wouldn't be so lonely. She knows she had her, but she could see that her father was a lonely male without no one to love like a mate. Even if he hid it and didn't admit straight out to her she knew that her father was still hurting from the death of her mother. So, every day before going to sleep she prayed to Arceus for her father to one day find a mate to love and for her to call that perfect mate her mother. It seemed that Lord Arceus had answered her prayers when he introduces her, and then her father, to Lady Seviper.

Lady Seviper was everything she wanted in a mother; she was kind, strong, smart, had amazing moves, inspired Pokémons, never submitted or gave up, has leader materials, charismatic, is a warrior, and was beautiful. The most important thing for her was that she had saved her from those ice creatures that wanted to kill her.

She had found her mother and now all that was left was for her father to fall in love with her and she was starting to think that that was the case right now because her father had told her once what he wanted in a mate and Lady Seviper had all those qualities. As she thought that she also began to plan ways in which she would make her father and Lady Seviper fall in love. She didn't care they were of different species and her father didn't as well.

As she was devising all her scenarios in her head, she saw that her father was looking at her.

"He probably wants to make sure I'm okay" Riolu guessed correctly and she gave a thumbs up to her father to tell him she was okay.

Her father nodded at her and he began heading towards Lady Seviper. Riolu smiled at that and as she was about to go to them a large shadow briefly appeared flying over her and then disappearing. Riolu stopped to and looked up to see what that shadow had been but saw nothing but then she was thrown to the ground from the small shockwave that someone had created. Once she regained her footing, she began to look around to see what had caused that. As she looked around her eyes landed on something or rather someone that had appeared behind her father. She didn't saw who that was but then her eyes grew in fear when that someone began lifting the stone pillar it had in its hands. Then the pillar started glowing white and she could feel the power that the someone was putting into it.

"Ha-hammer A-arm" Riolu mentally stuttered in fear as she couldn't speak because of the fear that had consumed her for her father.

"WATCH OUT LUCARIO!" she heard Lady Seviper scream at her father.

"FATHER BEHIND YOU!" She screamed out with the full force of her lungs for her father to dodge.

It was too late, and her father was smashed on his side.

**(Normal time) **

Lucario didn't have time to dodge or even move as a he was impacted on his left side by a vicious Hammer Arm attack.

"GUAAAAGHHHHH!" Lucario screamed in pain as he was impacted.

The attack was so strong that it had sent Lucario flying and crashing into the stone wall from the mountain.

**(A/N: Lucario was hit and sent flying the same way Goblin Slayer was when he was hit by the Goblin Champion. That's how I picture it. He's also going to be in the same condition he was when he crashed and was spitting blood from his mouth. Picture it like that.) **

Lucario made a loud crash noise and a crater as well upon impact.

Seviper was so worried for Lucario, she saw his daughter and then yelled for her to check how he was, all the while keeping her eyes on the newcomer.

Riolu had heard Lady Seviper and she darted of to her father.

**(A/N: Riolu will have the same reaction priestess had when she saw Goblin Slayer beaten and bloodied. Picture it like that for the following scene.) **

Riolu was so worried and fear was evident in her whole body as she finally got to her father.

"Guahh "cough cough" Ghuaa ghe!" Lucario grunted/screamed in pain as he was coughing up blood.

"N-no…No…. No….NO…. NOOO…. FAAAAATHEEERRRRRR NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riolu yelled in fear as she saw the shape of her father, she had also begun to cry in fear.

Lucario was too much in pain to hear his daughter screaming for him. He felt as if every bone in his body was broken after that attack. He was positive both his ribs were broken and was sure he had suffered internal bleeding. He was in so much pain that he couldn't think straight. He was on the verge of passing out from the pain. He couldn't take it anymore and his eyes were slowly retreating to the back of his head. After a few more seconds Lucario had passed out from the sheer pain he was in. He never saw the shadowy figure that was slowly trotting its way towards him and his daughter and couldn't hear the mighty roar that sounded off.

Seviper had cursed once she heard Riolu scream in fear for her father.

"Dam it all" Seviper said in her Poketongue.

She then saw that the shadowy figure began to move towards Riolu and Lucario. She wasn't going to let that happen, so she began slithering her way to the shadowy creature to stop it. Her fatigue and injuries forgotten about.

As she was heading there, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a terrifying but familiar roar behind her.

Behind Seviper stood the figure of a truly and utterly enraged Feraligatr. The said Pokémon had literal steam of anger coming out of it and even more blood was leaking from its mouth and eyes. Once it finished its roar it began snarling at Seviper with so much fury that foam and spit mixed with its blood were forming in its mouth.

Seviper's back was still facing Feraligatr and she hadn't turned around to acknowledge it because she just couldn't believe that that thing was still up.

No no impossible. Were some of Seviper's thoughts all in disbelief.

She was so in shock that she never noticed that the tall figure of Feraligatr was looming behind her. When she finally got over her shock, she turned around, but it was to late.

The moment she turned around she was hit with Feraligatr's massive Hydro Cannon attack. The great big condensed ball of water covered her whole body and sent her flying and crashing into the mountain wall. Once she crashed though the Hydro Cannon exploded and hit her harder with all the pressurized water it was holding.

Seviper grunted in pain with all the heavy water hitting her but didn't pass out. Her body was aching in pain and she was sure some of her wounds had re opened and new ones had been made. She was trying to regain her breath but couldn't because the shadow of Feraligatr was looming over her again.

Seviper didn't let herself be intimidated and snarled/hissed challenging back at Feraligatr. This thing would not beat her, she would quickly dispose of it and then go and beat that newcomer. She was angry, frustrated, tired, hungry, and in pain.

As Seviper was continuing hissing at Feraligatr, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the shadowy figure was still approaching Riolu and the injured Lucario.

"Shit!" Seviper mentally cursed.

Then she heard a cry that revitalized her and restored all her strength.

"MOOOOOOOMMYYYYYY HEEEELLLPPPP MEEEEE! SAVE MEEEEEE!" She heard Riolu cry for her.

At first, she was confused on why was Riolu calling for her mother but then realization came quickly to her when she figured it was her to who she was referring too. She was touched that Riolu viewed herself as her mother and with that statement promised herself, she would save Riolu and Lucario.

She was going to save her daughter and escape with her and Lucario.

She then looked at Feraligatr, who was preparing an Ice Punch, and as she looked at it sparks danced even faster over her body and the electricity over her eyes became more dominant looking.

The next few minutes were almost over in the blink of an eye. Her tail was covered in lightning and then she acted.

Riolu was scared no she was completely terrified for her and her father's safety. She wanted to try and heal him with her Heal Pulse, but she was just to in shock to move. She was brought out her shock when she heard loud footsteps coming towards her.

Riolu shakily almost hesitantly turned around but once she did, she wanted to cry in fear.

Coming to her was the shadowy figure that had put her father into his current state. She couldn't tell what Pokémon it was because the light of the Full Moon was covered by a cloud, so the area got a little darker. All she could see from it was the two stone pillars it had in its arms.

As the figure got closer, she tried to be brave and stood in front of her father protectively.

She was going to protect her father like he had always protected her. She was going to be brave and fight this monster just like her father and Lady Seviper had. She would hold out until Lady Seviper came and stopped this thing. She was a warrior and warriors fight till the end without fear. She would use all the training her father had drilled into her. She would fight to the end just like her mother had done in her lifetime.

She kept repeating all these things in her head as the figure got closer and closer, its red eyes shining from the darkness that enveloped it. If only her whole body would stop shaking!

"Stop shaking and control yourself!" Riolu told herself but to no avail.

Then she covered her ears when a loud and terrifying roar sounded off from where they were. Once the roar finished, she started too look around to see where that roar originated from. She stopped looking when she saw that the shadowy figure had stopped and was looking somewhere. She followed the figure's gaze and this time she really wanted to cry at what she saw.

Behind Lady Seviper stood that blue monster she was sure Lady Seviper beat. She couldn't believe that monster was still standing after all her continuous attacks. It was truly a monster. Then she saw that the monster was charging a powerful looking attack, so she yelled for Lady Seviper to watch out.

"LADY SEVIPER BEHIND YOU!" She screamed.

Then it happened, Lady Seviper was hit by one of the monster's strongest attacks that sent her flying and crashing just like her father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO LADY SEVIPER!" Riolu screamed again in fear and worry.

She wanted to go and check Lady Seviper to make sure she was okay but couldn't when she saw that the figure continued its track to her. She took again her defensive stance, but her body was continuing to shake in fear and tears were a moment away from falling from her eyes.

She wanted to attack right now that it was coming to her with some of her long-range attacks, she knew but her body was just not listening to her. She had been frozen in fear.

Then without her ever noticing it the creature's shadow was already looming over her. She hesitantly looked up and then she was able to see its face when the light of the moon illuminated it, when the cloud passed. She saw the cruel/sadistic smirk of a Conkeldurr looking over her ready to kill her and her father.

At that smirk all her bravery and everything she wanted to do to protect her father completely crumbled. Her warriors' spirit was gone and, in its place, stood what she truly is: a scared little girl wanting her daddy and mommy to protect her. **(A/N: Remember she is just a little kid so obviously she would be scared.) **

She slumped to her knees and finally the tears of fear came from her eyes. She was scared, she didn't want this, they were going to escape. Her father her new mother and she were going to escape and become a big happy family. She was going to have, in her mind, many little brothers or sisters. She was to train under her father and her mother to become stronger. All this was going to be taken away from her.

Through her tears she saw that the Conkeldurr smile had grown even more frightening when it saw her tears. The Conkeldurr took pleasure and relish in killing her. At that smile she also peed herself in fright.

At that Conkeldurr gave out an evil laugh and began raising both its stone pillars over its head and then covering them in white energy. It was going to use both pillars as a very powerful Hammer arm attack to squish and break her tiny body to kill her.

Riolu cried even more at this. She didn't want to die, she wanted to call for her father to save her, but he was completely knocked out and therefore wouldn't hear her. So, she called for her mother!

"MOOOOMMYYYYY HEEEELLPPP MEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEEEEE!" Riolu yelled out for her mother.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye her mother had smashed into Conkeldurr with a powerful looking electric attack. **(Volt Tackle) **

The Conkeldurr was caught off guard and paid dearly for it as it was sent hurling away.

Seviper then removed her lightning cloak and looked at her daughter to see if she was okay and thank Arceus she was.

"MOOOOOMMMYYYY Y-YOU CA-CAME FO-FOR US!" Riolu stuttering and sobbing told her mother as she immediately crashed onto her with a great big hug.

Seviper didn't care that she had peed herself, any scared little child would, and returned her hug with less strength obviously as to not crush her. Seviper let Riolu cry into her. As she was though she looked to see how Lucario was and she again cursed at seeing how injured he was. He was clearly knocked out and had suffered many external and internal injuries. She was going to have to carry him to escape just like he did to her. She then turned around to see the Conkeldurr that she had smashed into with her attack. She again mentally cursed at herself for not even sensing it coming to them or even thinking that maybe more of those savages had come for them. She then turned around when she heard the struggling roars of Feraligatrt who was currently trapped in a powerful looking Electroweb. As it was trying to escape it was getting shocked as well, but it continued trying, nonetheless.

Seviper had dodged its initial Ice Punch attack and then had smashed it straight in the face with her Thunder Punch attack that she used with her tail since she didn't have hands or fists. At its dazed state she had created an Electroweb and fired it over Feraligatr covering it completely. The only reason she had been successful with both attacks, even though she had never used them before, was because her energy was completely restored when she heard Riolu's cry for help that therefore made the attacks stronger.

Once she had ensnared Feraligatr with her Electroweb she had seen that Conkeldurr had lifted its pillars over its head and had covered them in its Hammer Arm attack energy ready to break Riolu's little body.

She was not going to let that happen, so she covered herself in a cloak of lighting and blitzed at a lightning speed toward Conkeldurr. She had made it in time and was able to send Conkeldurr flying a few feet away from them. After that Riolu hugged her while sobbing into her.

They were brought out of their musing when Conkeldurr throwed two big boulders at them by using its Rock Throw attack.

Riolu at seeing the big rocks cowered more into her mother.

Seviper had to move Riolu out of the way for her not to be collateral damage from her attack. She told Riolu to move and go to her passed out father. She didn't ask questions and moved out of her way.

Seviper then looked at the incoming rocks and, after charging herself quickly, fired a massive Thunder attack that went through and even vaporized the oncoming rocks. The attack didn't stop there and barreled straight ahead towards Conkeldurr.

Conkeldurr didn't have time to dodge and was hit with the full force of Seviper's thunder. It was brought to its knees, but it wasn't down yet.

Seviper knew she had to end this quickly because this battle has gone on for a while now and they were making a lot of noise and firing, her especially, really flashy attacks that were sure to catch the attention of someone. She feared that this commotion would alert those people of where they were since the path, they were in led to the base they were once in and because of the noise they would come for them with more reinforcements. Even though her energy had returned to her she was still very tired, especially after using those strong electric attacks, and wouldn't be sure if she could protect and cover and escape for her, Lucario, and Riolu especially with many of those people's Pokémons attacking them at the same time. She wouldn't even think about using her "Jet Gatling" because if she did then this would be over for all of them. Yes she would be able to take out both Conkeldurr and Feraligatr simultaneously bot the backlash would doom them all because the only one who would be able to move would be Riolu and she doesn't have the power or strength to carry her and her father at the same time and escaping as well.

So, she would use all the energy that had retuned to her to beat both Feraligatr and Conkeldurr!

As Seviper was about to bolt off towards Conkeldurr to engage it she was stopped when Riolu grabbed her side.

"NO! Don't go please! Let's escape right now!" Riolu begged her mother.

Seviper then began to quickly explain why that was a bad idea right now to Riolu. Even still after her explanation she still wouldn't let her go. There was no time for this so to finally convince Riolu to let her go she promised her that she would end this quickly and come back safely to them and then they would escape from here.

"Pro-pro-promise Mo-mo-mommy?" Riolu stuttered her question.

Seviper again was touched that Riolu considered her a mother figure but gave her a nod saying that she would. At that Riolu gave her one last hug and right after telling her "good luck."

Once she let go, she went back to her father and began to heal him as much as she could with her Heal Pulse.

Seviper gave one last look at Riolu and Lucario before focusing her entire attention to Conkeldurr who had gotten back up and was beginning to fume in anger.

She wasn't going to let it regain its momentum and blasted off, in near lightning speed, towards Conkeldurr, her tail covered again in Lightning for a Thunder punch. She had an idea on how to take out two birds with one stone with both Feraligatr and Conkeldurr.

Conkeldurr was dazed at the thousands of bolts of electricity that had just run through its entire body, but it began to get angry. In that anger however it never noticed Seviper right in front of it with her tail covered in lightning. Then it was smacked straight in the face with again it feeling electricity through it. As it was in pain it felt something wrapped around its waist.

Seviper was glad her attack had hit its mark, but she didn't stop there. She then wrapped the lower half of her body around Conkeldurr's waist and tightened her hold around it. Then using her own body muscles, and a little bit of her fighting type strength, began to pick up Conkeldurr. Once up she began to spin around using allot of her strength and even began using her Charge technique to charge up her next electric attacks and in the process damage Conkeldurr as electricity was going to run through it.

Seviper continued to spin while charging up to the point it looked as if she had created a golden ring image if someone where to look from above.

Conkeldurr tried to hit her but the momentum of the spinning and the electricity running through it prevented it.

After a few more seconds Seviper again used her Lock-on technique and focused it on the just freed Feraligatr. She then launched the electrified Conkeldurr towards Feraligatr.

Conkeldurr looked like a lightning missile as it was heading towards Feraligatr.

At this point Feraligatr was finally able to destroy the Eelectroweb and was about to roar again but an oncoming and electrified to boot Conkeldurr was about to crash with it.

Conkeldurr impacted Feraligatr and at impact the charged-up energy inside Conkeldurr released and shocked both even more.

Seviper saw this with a smirk but didn't let up and began to quickly slither towards her enemies. She stopped and saw Riolu looking at her in amazement and simply smiled and nodded at her. Then she refocused and blitzed towards Feraligatr and Conkeldurr to end this once and for all.

Riolu had seen all that had just happened and to say she was amazed was an understatement. At first, she was scared for her mommy, but her mommy had quite frankly dominated the battle and had just sent the Conkeldurr flying towards the blue monster. The fighting monster flied right by her covered in lightning. It had then smashed into the blue monster and even shocked both of them.

She then saw that her mommy was heading again towards both of them and had stopped to look at her and her father. Instead of worrying about her she looked at her in amazement and she simply nodded at her. This was all she needed to know they were going to be okay. Her mommy then went off towards the monsters for their final battle.

"GOOOO MOOMMMYYY! BEAT THOSE MONSTERS!" Riolu cheered on her mother.

As Seviper was heading to her battle and Riolu was cheering her on, and Lucario was still passed out, none of them noticed a downed figure starting to stand up from the rubble it was on.

The figure's red eyes were solely focused on the unsuspecting Riolu.

Seviper once she got there immediately engaged both Feraligatr and Conkeldurr and both did the same to her once they finally shake the dizziness of off them.

**(A/N: Gonna skip the actual battle between these three. The chapter is already long enough. Just imagine anything cool but with Seviper only using electric based attacks. Also, the battle went on for 20 minutes.) **

Seviper was huffing and puffing in almost exhaustion. She had no idea for how long she'd been battling these two but to her it felt as if the fight would never end. All the energy that had come back to her was starting to slowly but surely deplete. Her whole body was covered in bruises from both physical and elemental attacks respectively. As she was thinking this Conkeldurr tried to hit her with its Focus Punch, but she was able to dodge out of the was in the nick of time. As she dodged, she hit Conkeldurr with her own Electro ball sending it reeling away a few feet away from her. However, she wasn't able to dodge in time Feraligatr's Ancient Power attack and was smashed hard in the back and since she was now a full electric type it greatly hurt her.

These two hadn't given her the chance to change types to better fight them. She knew that she was, type wise, stronger than Feraligatr but also knew that Conkeldurr could take her electric attacks without greatly affecting it.

Since she was still very new to this "All-type" thing she still didn't know how to double wield typing to better fight opponents. Once she changed her type to something else, i.e. Electric type, she would stay in that type and ONLY be allowed to use that typing's attacks until she could change back to her original typing. Basically, she could only use electric moves she knew but had no master off until these two gave her a chance to change back to her original typing or change into something else.

As she was thinking this and slowly getting up, she cursed again under her breath when she saw that Conkeldurr was getting up and ready to continue the fight. Feraligatr was just roaring again at her after it hit her.

Both again charged straight at her and she readied herself again.

Seviper still couldn't see the figure that was slowly heading its way towards Riolu.

Riolu wasn't worried at all, she knew her mother would beat these two monsters and they would all escape. She continued cheering her on also completely oblivious of the figure approaching her.

However, somebody did notice, or felt, the figure's presence but it couldn't do anything about it as his body and mind were still passed out from the pain.

Said figure was still slowly getting close to the small Riolu. It wanted to move faster to kill this infant, but this is as fast as its body was willing to go. Its rage pushing its body to its absolute limits. After this it would surely die but it didn't care, it just wanted to kill something else before it died and if it couldn't kill that dammed snake it would kill this unsuspecting infant.

Its blood covered scythe arms shined a little bit from the light of the full moon.

Then after a couple more minutes it was already very close to the small female.

As Seviper continued to battle the numbers game of a two on one assault was finally starting to get to her. She tried some of her widespread attacks, but she needed time to charge up her attacks; time that these savages wouldn't give her. When she dodged one the other would strike and vice versa.

Her injuries were already starting to hurt her, but she wasn't giving up anytime soon as well. She had made a promise to Riolu and she was going to keep it. She just needed the time to charge up one of the strongest Lightning attacks there was besides that of the lightning legends. From what she knew this move was only available to be used by a Pikachu with a strong bond with someone, but she was an exception to this rule since she could use ANY attack from the typing she chose.

The move she wanted to use to end this is called "10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt."

Seviper knew how to do it but hers would be a distortion of allot weaker than the one used by a Pikachu with those qualifications, but she knew her version would be enough. If only these savages gave her the time to prepare her attack.

Seviper then dodged a Focus Blast from Conkeldurr and a Water Gun from Feraligatr but as she dodged, she caught something or rater someone from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head to what she peeked at but then her eyes grew in fear at who she saw and what it was about to do.

Behind Riolu, a few feet away, stood a barely conscious Kabutops.

Seviper's eyes grew so wide they almost popped out of her skull.

How can that thing still be standing!? Impossible! Where some of the things in Seviper's mind. She just couldn't believe how that Kabutops was still standing after Lucario's assault.

However, as she was thinking this, she lost focus for a bit and was smacked hard again by a combined Brick Break from both Feraligatr and Conkeldurr.

Seviper screamed in pain as she felt some of her bones break from the hard impact. Seviper instead of worrying about herself was worrying about Riolu. She tried to get to her to save her, but these dame things just wouldn't let her pass.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Seviper screamed at them in her PokeTongue as she charged at them with a very powerful Volt Tackle.

Conkeldurr and Feraligatr responded with their Giga Impacts.

As both attacks got closer Seviper continued to worry for Riolu.

Both attacks collided and a produced a small shockwave from the impact.

Both attacks stayed locked in place in trying to overpower the other.

However, no matter how strong Seviper was or how much power she was putting into the Volt Tackle she was still in a two on one assault and therefore the combined might of Conkeldurr's and Feraligatr's combined Giga Impact was starting to push her back.

"Dam it!" Seviper cursed mentally as she was being pushed back.

Then fear and shock and dread all appeared in Seviper's lightning covered face as she saw the Kabutops lunged itself towards Riolu with its Scythes ready to slash through her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIOOOOOOLUUUUUUUUUUU!" Seviper screamed out for her adopted daughter.

"Squelch"

"No" Seviper said in dread at what she saw after that sound.

**(A Few seconds ago) **

Riolu was still cheering on her mommy.

She had no idea someone had just lunged at her to kill her.

Riolu didn't see her father's body twitch.

Riolu grew confused when her mother yelled out for her in fear.

Riolu felt the wind around her change as if something was pushing at her with momentum.

Riolu turned around and came face to face with the Kabutops her father had beaten lunging at her with its Scythes ready to pierce her body.

She couldn't move, out of fear or shock she didn't know anymore.

She simply waited for the end. She wouldn't have been able to dodge in time; she would die anyway. She closed her eyes simply waited for death.

Before she fully closed her eyes a blue and black blur shot right past her, she never saw it.

"Squelch" was something she heard.

After a few seconds passed she didn't feel the pain of the monster's scythes straight through her chest. She didn't understand why the monster hadn't killed her already? So, she slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened.

The image that she saw before her would haunt her for the many years to come.

"no" was all Riolu said in a broken voice.

**(Lucario's perspective from when he was passed out) **

Lucario's body and mind were both knocked out simple as that, but his Aura was still conscious.

He wanted to move but he just couldn't, he tried to heal himself with his Aura, but it was just simply to weak to do anything with his body or even contact his daughter through the Aura. He felt his whole body broken because of the impact of the Hammer Arm. He tried so hard to move to at least alleviate his daughter's worry, but he just couldn't. He cursed and cursed at himself for being so weak and for getting distracted. Not once did he even think about the possibility of some other of the savages following them. He could have sensed it with his Aura and warned Seviper of it, but he didn't because he was just to engrossed and focused on his battle to think of anything else. He had paid dearly for it with his body internally and externally being damaged.

Even in his pained state he could hear his daughter yell out for him in fear and worry but he couldn't respond to her then because the pain clouded his judgment and thoughts. After a few seconds of intense pain his body and mind gave out on him and simply passed him out by force because his Aura was still trying to fight through the pain.

He was still conscious through his Aura, but he couldn't move or communicate with his daughter because his Aura was too weak for him to do anything but stay somehow conscious. The reason on why his Aura was so weak was because it took all his Aura powers to basically prevent him from dying from the impact and backlash of it. He used all his Aura strength just to not die to the point his Aura was just a spark of what it once was. He knew that if his Aura went out then he would die instantly, it was the same for all of his species and from what his grandfather told him every living being in this world.

His Aura saved him but if they survived this then he would be severely weakened for the many months to come.

He wanted to protect his daughter but couldn't, he at least wanted to alleviate her worry but couldn't communicate with her. It was even her who tried to protect him when the creature, who was revealed to be a Conkeldurr, started to approach them to kill him.

He wanted to shout out for her daughter to move and run away but his dammed body wouldn't listen to him!

He watched as his daughter got into the battle position, he had taught her that stance months ago.

No! He wanted to yell out. She had no chance at all against the beast, it would kill her in an instant. She was to weak and small to even lay a scratch on the dammed thing, but he saw with dread as she didn't move as the thing approached them. However, he was able to see that his daughter was shaking in fear.

Soon he saw that the thing was already on top of them and was evilly smirking at them. He then saw with fear and sadness as his daughter finally realized the situation she was and slumped down to her knees. He even smelled that her daughter had peed in fright.

"NO DAM IT! HOW DARE YOU SCARE MY DAUGHTER! DAM DAM DAM! MOVE BODY! MOVE DAM IT!" Lucario was screaming inside himself as he witnesses what was occurring.

His body didn't listen to him.

"NOOOO!" Lucario internally yelled again but at the same time his daughter screamed something that caught his attention.

"MOOOOMMYYYYY HEEEELLPPP MEEEEEE! SAVE MEEEEEEE!" his daughter screamed out.

Right before Conkeldurr could smash his daughter a lightning missile smashed onto it sending it flying away from them.

Lucario's eyes, through his Aura, were filled with relief when the lightning missile turned out to be Seviper who had come in time. He then his daughter says something else that caught his attention.

"MOOOOOMMMYYYY Y-YOU CA-CAME FO-FOR US!" his daughter said as she hugged Seviper.

Mommy? Why was his daughter calling Seviper mommy? He knew that she had always wanted a mother since his mate passed away when his daughter was to small so she could never experience the love of a mother.

He had tried to find a mate for his daughter but none of them compared to his deceased mate until Seviper came along.

For some reason in this extremely short time in meeting her he had grown to care for her in more ways than just a comrade. Seviper reminded him so much of his mate. She had all the qualities that his mate had when she was alive.

"Hehe it seems I have finally found my mate" Lucario internally said. If his daughter already viewed her as a mother, then he was okay in asking her to be his mate. He knew it would take time but once this was all over, he promised himself and his daughter that he would win her over. He didn't care that they were of different species, he would court her one way or another. All he needed right now was to move to help her so with renewed vigor he continued to try and force his body to move.

As he was thinking that Seviper had blasted off again towards Conkeldurr and had hit it with a barrage of electric attacks. He then saw as Seviper picked up the huge thing and began spinning herself and it while covered in lightning. He then saw in amazement as she literally threw the beast covered in lightning somewhere.

Then he saw as Seviper didn't stop and continued her battle with the Conkeldurr as she darted off again, shortly stopping to look at them and nodding. His daughter cheered her on and him as well but internally.

**(A/N: Lucario couldn't see that Feraligatr had gotten up because he was positioned somewhat to have no view of Seviper battling Conkeldurr and Feraligatr) **

As Seviper went off to battle Conkeldurr he continued to try and force his body to move with his Aura or anything he could while passed out.

He then stopped when he felt through his Aura something or rather someone rise. The most distinguishable thing in its Aura was that it was filled with so much rage.

"No. Impossible. The-there is n-no way." Lucario was telling himself as he recognized who that Aura belonged to.

Lucario was in disbelief when he saw it with his Aura; Kabutops miraculously got up after his assault.

Lucario's disbelief and shock quickly turned to fear and dread when he saw that Kabutops was looking solely at his unsuspecting daughter with those raged filled eyes.

"NO!" Lucario internally screamed once again when he realized what Kabutops wanted to do.

That monster wanted to kill his daughter to get at him! No! He wouldn't allow it!

He continued to fight himself for his body to move. Thankfully even if Kabutops was up it seemed that his attack did leave a lasting effect since Kabutops was slowly and lumpingly moving towards them. He wanted to warn Seviper, but he knew she was busy with her battle so decided to focus whatever energy he had left to make his body move even if it and his brain didn't want to.

He would make himself move dam it!

At that statement his body twitched a little bit.

That little twitched proved that, at least to him, he was the one in control and that he decided when his body was to move and faint and not his brain.

He continued to fight with himself to move. However, he needed to hurry because he saw that Kabutops was getting closer to them.

After a few more seconds passed that twitch was the only sign that Lucario had moved at all because he didn't twitch or move at all right after.

He saw again with dread when Kabutops was finally close enough to them. It was looking at his daughter with an intent to kill and nothing and no one would stop it. Not even him.

He then saw again with fear when Kabutops lunged at his daughter with its Scythe arms extended ready to kill her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIOOOOOOLUUUUUUUUUUU!" he heard Seviper scream in fear for his daughter.

His daughter had turned to see that Kabutops had already lunged at her ready to kill her. He then saw as his daughter closed her eyes and waited for the end.

NO! He wouldn't allow it!

At seeing his daughter in danger that small spark of Aura that was barely keeping him conscious Ignited.

**(A/N: The same way All might's last one for all spark ignited) **

The Aura flared within him and his body moved!

His body and brain were still passed out and the only way it had stood up was because of the surge of Aura he forced out.

His daughter hadn't noticed him standing up but that was good for him because he didn't want her to see what he would do. He then saw, still with his Aura, Kabutops mere inches from his daughter ready to kill her.

He acted for his daughter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YO!" Lucario screamed out with his Aura as he dashed in front of his daughter.

Once in front he gave his back to Kabutops and opened his arms wide.

As Kabutops was ready to slash through Lucario, all he said was "I'm sorry my daughter." He then closed his eyes.

"Squelch"

"Geh"

"no" he heard his daughter said in a broken voice.

**(Back to normal time) **

Time seemed to stop at what had happened.

Even the struggle between Seviper with Conkeldurr and Feraligatr seemed to pause as well.

"no"

That simple "no" seemed to resume time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FATHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!" was heard all around the clearing by a wailing Riolu.

"Dam it!" Seviper mentally cursed as she resumed her struggle with her opponents.

Feraligatr and Conkeldurr simply smiled at what they saw and continued their fight against the bitch snake.

The scene that made Riolu scream and cry, Seviper curse, and the RP's smile was that of an impaled Lucario right through the chest by Kabutops. One of its Scythes had impaled him through his heart and the other one through one of his Ribs.

**(A/N: Imagine the way Neji was impaled when he protected Naruto and Hinata. That is how Lucario looked protecting Riolu) **

Even on his raged crazed mind Kabutops was ecstatic that it was able to finally kill this dammed mut.

Kabutops then picked up Lucario, still with its Scythes in him, and had him over it as a form of showing of brutality.

It then threw Lucario a few feet away from it and Riolu.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Riolu screamed out for her father as he was thrown.

That act made Lucario bleed even more from his chest and Rib areas since the Scythes were removed from him harshly. He landed with a crash, injuring him even more, and was barely alive but sadly not for much longer.

Riolu continued to look to where her father was thrown and then crashed. Her attention was brought to Kabutops when its shadow was looming over her.

She saw with fear and tears as Kabutops was over her with its scythes covered in her father's own blood. It saw her with a sadistic smile and began lifting up its scythes.

She began backing up in fear but soon her back met the mountain wall. She saw that Kabutops was walking towards her slowly still with its scythes up until it was over her again.

The tears of fear continued to pour out of her eyes as her death was in front of her. She then did the natural thing any child would do in this situation, she curled into a fetal position and continued to cry.

Kabutops then dropped his scythes to kill her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT AAAWAAAAAYYYY FROOOOMMMM HEEEEEEERRRRR!" and a loud "Crunch" was what Riolu heard in fetal position heard.

She didn't dare open her eyes out of fear, but she did feel that the hairs in her body stoop up and even smelled the burnt ozone in the air. Still she didn't open her eyes.

**(A few moment ago, with Seviper) **

Seviper was cursing to distortion these two monsters that wouldn't move out her way!

Even as Lucario was pierced literally right through the heart she continued her struggle with these two savages.

Even as he was raised up in the air by Kabutops the dammed struggle continued.

Even as he was thrown injuring him even more the dammed struggle continued!

These dammed things weren't given up. So Seviper was frantically thinking of anyway to overpower these two and get to Riolu and Lucario.

Her anger grew suddenly when she saw that Kabutops was again slowly making its way to Riolu.

As she saw this, without her thinking about it, the lightning around her Volt Tackle continued to grow and even the lightning around her became thicker.

Her anger continued to grow when she saw Riolu beginning to cry in fear and backing up away in fear of Kabutops who had its scythes above it to continue to scare her.

The Lightning in her Volt tackle was starting to fire everywhere at its master's anger. The Electricity encompassing her became even more dense and prominent.

She was also starting to push back both Conkeldurr and Feraligatr. Her entire Volt Tackle continued to grow until it was twice the size of the combined Giga Impacts and lightning from it was flying everywhere.

Seviper's fury grew even more when she saw that Riolu had curled up into a fetal position and continued to cry.

Conkeldurr and Feraligatr were starting to be pushed back even more.

The Volt Tackle continued to grow in size and power.

Seviper's rage grew to a breaking point when the dammed thing began to plunge its Scythes toward Riolu.

NO! She wouldn't allow it! She would save her adopted daughter!

The Volt Tackle by this point had grown massive as Seviper, unconsciously, was powering it more with her power fueled by her fury.

"GEEEEETTTTTTTT OOOOOUUUUTTTTTTT OOOOOFFFFF MYYYYYY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY YOOOOOOUUUUUUU DAAAAMMMMMEDDDD MOOOOOOONNNNNSSSSSTERRRRRSSSSS!" Seviper yelled in her PokeTongue in absolute fury.

With that final push Seviper finally pushed back and even passed through both Conkeldurr and Feraligatr as both RP's were sent flying left and right from the force of the impact.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GEEEEEETTTTTTT AWWAYYYY FROOOMMMM HEEEEEEERRRRRR!" Seviper screamed in anger as she blasted of in a lightning missile towards Kabutops.

She didn't take less than 5 seconds to get to Kabutops as she smashed against it with the FULL power of her rage fueled Volt Tackle.

A loud crunch could be heard coming from Kabutops from the breaking of many bones.

However, the moment Kabutops was about to go flying off Seviper didn't let it. She quickly grabbed Kabutops by the neck with her tail, causing it whiplash from the sudden stop, and smashed its face to the ground with all her force.

"YOU DARE TRY AND KILL HER RIGHT AFTER YOU KILLED HER FATHER?!" Seviper screamed in anger when she brought up Kabutops face and made it look at her.

Kabutops continued to look at Seviper in anger, this only made her angrier.

"YOU STILL DARE GIVE ME THAT LOOK YOU FREAK!" she said again and soon after smashed its face in the ground repeatedly.

Smash, smash, smash, smash, smash, smash, smash, smash was the only thing that could be heard there.

Seviper then brought back up Kabutops bloody and bruised face back up too meet hers.

Kabutop's entire face was swollen and bloodied and it was barely conscious. However, it somehow still moved its arms, barely, to try and slash Seviper.

Seviper had had enough of this.

She saw from the corner of her eyes that Conkeldurr and Feraligatr had gotten up, but they had been injured from her attack.

Seviper was tired of all of this.

She then threw Kabutops towards Conkeldurr and Feraligatr. It hit them both and all again fell down.

Seviper was over this. She was tired and angry at this whole situation.

AND still the dammed things, even Kabutops, slowly were getting back up!

Seviper continued to dig and dig and dig in her electric typing to find something to finally put these things down once and for all. None of her current attacks were strong enough to put these things down once and for all and the ones that could she needed time to prepare and charge up that attack, but she didn't want that. She wanted to end this now.

She kept digging and digging until she tapped into something strange…powerful…ancient…mythical…. something…Legendary.

She didn't care and grabbed it to use it to put an end to this whole shit show once and for all.

Once she grabbed it something strange happened with her. Lightning became her and she became it. In that brief moment in time she was the mistress of lightning and it would bend to her will. She didn't understand what was going on with her body but paid no attention to it as she resumed her focus on the three creatures that had gotten back up.

When she saw them get up, she roared/hissed towards the heavens with all her might!

Conkeldurr, Feraligatr, Kabutops and even Riolu, when she got out of her fetal position, had to cover their ears because of the loud roar Seviper was making.

However, they were not the only ones to cover their ears as the local Pokémons around the area did the same thing. Even some of the flying Pokémons that were flying around had to land on a nearby tree or anywhere to cover their ears.

Seviper's scream was heard from the Connecting Caves to Cyllage City to the Team Flare base located near the Connecting caves to Camphrier Town and even to Geosenge Town.

**(Cyllage City) **

Everything was eerie around Cyllage city with what was currently occurring in their neighboring town of Camphrier Town.

Not many of their citizens were out but those that were quickly getting to their homes. The local Pokémons were all alert for some reason but also concerned.

Suddenly every citizen and Pokémon in Cyllage city all stopped and dropped to the floor in pain from the loud Roar, almost hiss like sound, that was suddenly heard all over Cyllage.

The people and Pokémons were covering their ears to try and muffle the sound but to no avail.

**(Hotel Cyllage) **

The same thing that was happening to the residents in Cyllage was felt by the Ketchum family and the Gabenas as they were currently on the floor covering their ears.

"Guuhhhh!" Ash yelled while covering his ears.

"Ash-ashy get clo-close to me!" Delia said in pain as she was also covering her ears.

Ash, still covering his ears. Slowly went towards his mother and once he did Delia put her body over his to shield him from whatever might happen.

Ralts and Happiny had also gotten underneath Delia and were hugging Ash, as he hugged them back, as they were also in pain from the loud sound currently occurring.

"Mo-mommy i-iam sc-scared! It-it hu-hurts!" Serena said as she was crying in fear because of what was occurring.

"Don't wo-worry Serena no matter what I'll pro-protect you!" Grace said to serena reassuringly while trying to hide the pain she was in from the loud noise because she had used her hands to cover Serena's ears to try and lessen the force of the sound. Fletchling was being hugged by Serena.

**(Geosenge Town) **

Every citizen and Pokémon in Geosenge Town were doing the same thing as those from Cyllage City. All but one.

A lone figure stood on the place were the famed ultimate weapon of Kalos was supposed to have been activated eons ago in Kalos history.

The lone figure was an old man with an almost bald head and very large eyebrows that fell from his face. The most prominent part of the man's clothing was the Mega evolution symbol that was on his shirt. **(A/N: You all know how he looks) **

Next to the man was a Pokémon who was not in pain like all the other Pokémons and humans.

The man was the Kalos-renowned Gurkin and the Pokémon was his famously powerful Lucario.

Both were looking to were they assumed the loud roar was coming from. They heard the roar and unlike the rest of the citizens and Pokémons they felt no pain by the loud roar. The most they felt was discomfort.

Gurkin, after telling his wife and his daughter-in-law with his granddaughter on hand to stay inside and cover their ears, went outside with his Lucario to see what was going on.

"I wonder who is causing that" Gurkin said and his Lucario simply shrugged at him.

"Can you sense where that sound is coming from?" Gurkin asked his Lucario.

His Lucario, had had her eyes closed during the entire ordeal to try and sense with her aura who was causing that loud roar, opened her eyes and shook her head no.

"Very well" Gurkin said and continued to look to where Cyllage City was.

"I feel that something strange will happen today" Gurkin said to Lucario.

His Lucario nodded.

Both continued to look onward but soon something caught Gurkin and Lucario's eyes.

"Are those storm clouds forming over the connecting caves?" Gurkin said to Lucario.

She nodded her head at him at seeing the same thing.

"Just what is going on over there?" Gurkin said.

They continued to look towards the connecting caves as small thunderclouds were forming over it even though the rest of the sky was empty of any clouds.

**(Camphrier Town)**

There was complete and utter chaos all around Camphrier town.

Nothing was out of the ordinary this day and everything was relatively calm as the citizens, visitors, trainers, and local Pokémons slept peacefully away.

The only ones awake at that time had been the local police force patrolling the streets.

Then out of nowhere the humongous stone walls that covered the entirety of Camphrier had been smashed open by an unseen force, at that time, and left a huge hole on the wall.

The sound of the impact and destruction woke up everyone who was sleeping. The flying debris had also caused some minor damage to the houses and shops.

The local police officers immediately responded and, the local officer Jenny, sent the entire police force to where the hole was.

The entire police force was there ready to apprehend or attack whatever caused that hole. They had all their police Pokémons ready for anything and up front was the chief officer jenny ready with her Manectric.

The officers had not been ready for what had come out of the hole.

The first thing that had came out of the whole was a huge Mamoswine barreling itself towards Jenny, and if she hadn't move out of the way Mamoswine would have killed her.

Jenny had ordered her men to engage the Mamoswine and beat it down.

The officers started their assault against the rampaging Pokémon.

Jenny had noticed that the Mamoswine was more violent and bloodthirsty than any Pokémon she had ever since. What scared her though were its eyes because they were filled with so much rage and also the blood that was dripping from them and its mouth. She had steeled herself to continue to give out orders to her men.

Her problems didn't stop there as she, and her men, heard more roars. They all turned, momentarily ignoring Mamoswine, to see what that was.

In the darkness of the hole they saw many more glowing red eyes that were looking at all of them.

Afterwards a total of 12 Pokémons came out of the hole and began attacking everyone and anyone they saw.

The Pokémons that came out had been a Glalie, Aerodactyl, Gengar, Salamance, Houndoom, Drapion, Froslass, Aggron, Snorlax, Pyroar, and Scolipede.

The following hours seemed eternal for officer jenny as those Pokémons completely overwhelmed her and her men.

There had been already many casualties from her men but not only them. Those savage Pokémons were beginning to attack the houses and residents of Camphrier.

They had already killed some of the bystanders and had caused allot of property damage. The local trainers and those that were visiting had come in to try and help her and her men, but they still couldn't bring down a single one of them down yet. Every attack that they had thrown at them didn't seem to affect them it only served them by getting them angrier and even more powerful afterwards.

By that point Jenny had told every man she had left and trainers that were helping her to retreat back to the Pokémon Center to regroup.

Even as they had been running back those Pokémons continued to attack them and their Pokémons. More casualties occurred as they ran.

Once they had gotten there Jenny had ordered every single one who was defending the Pokémon Center to protect it and defend it by any means necessary even if it meant them sacrificing their lives. That had been their last stand and jenny only prayed to Arceus that the League would send help soon otherwise they would die and Camphrier Town would ceases to exist as these things would destroy it completely.

Jenny had been told that Lord Shabboneau had called the League to send aid. The league was sending Grant from Cyllage and Meyer from Lumiose and a whole squadron of ACE trainers and even Elite Four members Malva and Wilkstrom.

The following battle was a long and painful one for the defenders. They had somehow pushed, or at least stalled, those savage Pokémons for the League to send some help.

All that were fighting and their Pokémons were injured and tired and Jenny knew they wouldn't last much longer.

As jenny thought that the Salamance had lunged at her to rip her to pieces with its crunch attack.

Jenny knew her Manectric was out cold after it was squashed by the Snorlax with its body slam, so he wouldn't be able to help her this time. She would have moved out of the way but her left leg was frozen solid after Froslass had touched her with its cold body. She knew that if she lived through this that her leg would either be amputated or wouldn't be able to move it anymore.

Jenny had simply closed her eyes as the Salamance was closing in.

The end hadn't come for her as she had though because when she opened her eyes the Salamance had been sent flying off into a house crashing into it and in front of her stood a Mega Evolved Blaziken ready for battle. Next to the Mega Blaziken was the hero of Lumiose City Blaziken Mask. She and all her sisters and cousins, and the Kalos League, around Kalos knew who this man was but kept it to themselves as to not give the man more attention than necessary.

After she had informed Blaziken Mask about the situation he got straight to work by first releasing his Ampharos, and then mega evolve it as well, and then ordering him to battle Salamance while Blaziken rescues as many people from the battle as he could.

Ampharos had marched without out fear towards the enraged Salamance to fight it and Blaziken went to work and began moving from the battle all the injured Pokémons and people and even rescuing as many as he could from the houses some were still in.

Jenny and her men and the trainers that were helping looked in awe as Ampharos engaged Salamance without fear or doubt and saw the heroism of Blaziken as he rescued many people from being killed by these Pokémons. He was even dodging attacks fired at him with people on his hold.

They then saw in fear as Blaziken was about to be blindsided by the Aerodactyl but soon that fear turned to delight.

The Aerodactyl was smashed into an abandoned building by a powerful looking Head Smash attack and the one who had performed that attack had been a Tyrantrum.

Suddenly they all felt a cold chill and heard huge footsteps heading towards them. They all turned around expecting something bad, but they all grew smiles of relief when they saw an Aurorus coming towards them. What had brought their smiles though was that on the back of the Aurorus road the Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant.

Grant and Blaziken mask had been able to rescue all the innocent by standers and had been able to move the injured away from the battle.

The morale of Jenny and those that had been helping her grew with the help of Grant and Blaziken mask on their side. Jenny grew even more relived when grant himself told her that a squadron of ACE Trainers and even Elite Four members Malva and Wilkstrom were heading their way here.

The defenders fire grew and under the leadership of Grant, Blaziken mask, and Jenny, they engaged those savage Pokémons.

Camphrier Town would not fall today.

That is how the situation led to where they were right now.

Most of Camphrier was destroyed but all its citizens and the Pokémon Center were safe with the protection of the defenders. They could always rebuild Camphrier Town is what Elite Four member Malva had told the defenders once she got there with the ACE Trainers and her comrade Wilkstrom.

With the additions of two of the Elite Four and the squadron of ACE Trainers they tide had drastically turned in favor for the defenders of Camphrier Town.

After many attacks and strategies, they had been able to finally take down 3 of the 12 rabid Pokémons that had attacked Camphrier. The rest that were left however wouldn't go down no matter how injured they were.

Malva and Wilkstrom had to release their entire team to end this battle once and for all, the ACE Trainers followed suit.

The Rabid Pokémons were beginning to get overwhelmed by numbers and by the power of the upper tier Pokémons but they continued to fight until the very end.

Malva had cursed in annoyance at these Pokémons refusal to go down because she could see that their side was beginning to tire because of the long drawn out battle.

"We need to end this already Wilkstrom, Grant, Blaziken Mask!" Malva had told her comrades through the battle.

They all yelled their consent to her.

As Malvas was about to be attacked by the Aggron her Pyroar had saved her when she smashed into it with her flame charge attack.

After she thanked her Pyroar everything going on and everyone stopped when they all began to hear something very loud.

Then the sound grew louder and louder until it engulfed the entirety of Camphrier Town. The ones who were not as strong as Malva, Wilkstrom, Blaziken Mask, and Grant or their Pokémons fell to the ground in pain as they were covering their ears from the loud noise.

The savage Pokémons momentarily stopped and looked towards where the sound was coming from. Every single one of them growled or roared back in defiance at the loud noise.

"What the Distortion is going on now!" Blaziken Mask said.

"Where is that noise coming from!" Wilkstrom said.

"More importantly who or what is making that loud noise!" Malva said.

"Look the Pokémons are trying to head to where that sound is coming from!" Grant said in worry at what he saw.

It was true the savage Pokémons that had attacked Camphrier were starting to move and head towards whoever was making that loud noise.

The loud noise didn't last that much longer and soon it was over and everyone was able to move again.

"Don't let them escape!" Officer Jenny said as she saw the Pokémons trying to escape.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted with their Pokémons agreeing.

"You heard them boys" Malva told her comrades.

"We will capture these fiends and bring them back to the League HQ. These savages will not cots more senseless death and destruction!" Wilkstrom said.

"Dam right" Blaziken Mask said.

Grant stayed quiet because he saw something that worried him but also confused him at the same time.

"Grant you okay?" Blaziken Mask told Grant as he was quiet.

"Guys look at the sky over the Connecting Caves" Grant told the Elite four members and Blaziken Mask.

They all looked towards where Grant told them and then they all grew confused because over the Connecting Caves were a few thunderclouds sparking electricity. The reason they were confused was because the rest of the night sky was a clear and without any clouds especially storm clouds.

"What is going on there?" Malva said as he had taken off her sunglasses to have a better look.

"We need to end this already! Whatever is going on there is close to Cyllage and I need to stop it before it brings harm to my city!" Grant told his comrades and soon after road his Steelix and charged to battle the remaining savage Pokémons. Malva, Wilkstrom, and Blaziken Mask foolwed after him.

**(Team Flare base near the Connecting Caves) **

Xerosic was pissed beyond belief at what he was seeing.

When they had gotten the alert of what was going on, they had originally dismissed it believing that the grunts stationed here would be able to handle whatever what was happening, but they were clearly wrong.

When he was given the word that "THEY" had been released by the main grunt he had left in charge here Xerosic grew very worried. So, he and the admins of Team Flare immediately headed towards the base they were currently in. When they had gotten there some of the grunts that had come with him grew horrified and some vomited while the admins grew furious at the ineptitude of the grunts here. Xerosic was simply pissed off beyond belief because EVERY single bit of data and blood samples they had collected over the past two years were destroyed.

His blood boiled when he was told, by the lone survivor of this massacre, that the one that caused all of this was the Seviper that was the successful experiment of their "Mewtwo Project."

"DAM THAT ACCURSED SNAKE! DAM HER DAM HER DAM HER DAM HER! DAM IT DAM IT DAM IT DAM IT! EVERY LAST BIT OF OUR WORK GONE! DAM IT ALL!" Xerosic couldn't take it anymore and let out all his frustration and anger over this entire situation.

The grunts that had come with him and even the admins decided to give the man some space for him to vent out his anger.

Suddenly his meltdown was stopped when he, the admins, and the grunts all fell to the floor in pain and covering their ears because of the sudden loud noise that they heard.

"WHAT NOW DAM IT!" Xerosic yelled in anger, frustration, and pain.

The noise lasted for a few minutes until it stopped and all of team flare were able to stand back up.

"Everyone look over there!" one grunt yelled out.

All looked to where the grunt had pointed, and they all grew confused at what they saw.

A few miles away from their base and over the Connecting Caves thunderclouds had began to form and electricity was dancing all around them. They were confused because most if not all the night sky was clear and no rain or even storms were anticipated over that area.

All but Xerosic were confused. No Xerosic had a bone chilling smirk on his face at what he was seeing. If his theory of what or who was causing that phenomenon was true then team flare had obtained a power unlike any other organization over the other regions had ever seen and with that power back under their control they would be able to fulfill their president's goal.

"You, and You take all the Zangoose we have here and head to where those clouds are!" Xerosic told two grunts.

The grunts were worried to go there but they knew better than disobeying a direct order from Xerosic. So after, grabbing all the Zangooses they had currently with them they both headed out to where the thunderclouds were formed over.

"Why did you send them and not one of us Xerosic?" Team Flare Admin Aliana told Xerosic.

"If what I believe proves to be correct then those two would be useful pawns for this experiment" Xerosic said in sadistic tone.

The grunts shivered at Xerosic's statement but kept quiet.

After that they all continued to look at where the thunderclouds were.

**(Back with the battle of Seviper) **

The roar had stopped.

Conkeldurr, Feraligatr, Kabutops, and even Riolu took their hand of their ears once the roar ended.

"Riolu get to where your father is right now and lower your head!" Seviper yelled towards her adopted daughter.

Riolu didn't understand but obeyed her mother and went towards her dying father. Once she got there, she lowered her head and tried to protect her father as much as she could.

Seviper saw that Riolu was away and after that finally began her final attack.

Sparks were dancing more feverishly around Seviper at the power she was wielding right now.

Seviper didn't know what she was doing with this power she had momentarily obtained and didn't know what the aftermath of her using this power would be, but she simply didn't think of that right now.

She gave one last glare at the monsters and launched herself towards them at lighting speed. It was almost as if she had disappeared in a yellow flash of lightning.

The thunderclouds over them all began to spark with more lightning.

The RP's were dazed and hurt, even if they didn't feel it, but before they could realize what was going on something or rather someone brought them all together towards each other.

The thunderclouds sparked even more for what was about to happen.

The RP's were confused because what they saw was that lightning was tied around them.

It wasn't lightning that was tied around them, once the lightning sparks subsided and settled a form began take place.

The form was Seviper who had a vicious smirk on her face knowing that this was the end for these three beasts.

The RP's looked at her with such a fury that any lesser beings would be frightened to death but not Seviper.

They had tried to slash, bite, hit her but Seviper had wrapped her entire body around all three of them very tightly. She was using all the muscle she had built, after fighting these things every single day for the last 2 years, to tightening her body around them to the point where they had become basically immobile.

Small Lightning bolts were beginning to come out of the thunderclouds over them.

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU THREE!" Seviper screamed out.

This attack would put an end to these three once and for all.

After this they wouldn't get back up. She would make sure of that.

If they couldn't feel pain, then she would MAKE them FEEL pain!

With a fire blazing in her heart and soul and lightning sparks all over her body she began her final move. She had poured every last bit of her energy she had left in this final attack.

"Take the full might of this attack!" Seviper paused then looked at them again and said, "taste the full unadulterated power of a lightning bolt from nature itself!"

Seviper then raised her head and yelled out her attack.

"TAKE THIS…. ZAPDOS'S CAW!" Seviper yelled out.

The RP's didn't understand but then they felt something coming towards them from the sky.

They looked up and saw a huge Lightning Bolt headed towards them at true lightning speed.

For the first time since they could remember, ever since being injected with the rage virus, they felt fear for their lives. They couldn't move at all. That lightning bolt was going to hit them.

The lightning bolt was mere inches from all of them.

All that could bee seen were the wide eyes of Feraligatr, Conkeldurr, and Kabutops when the lightning bolt was about to hit them. The just rage filled eyes of Seviper as she was also going to be hit and the covered eyes of Riolu and even the eyes of Lucario whose life was slowly fading away.

Then there was a huge flash of light illuminating the entire clearing they were in over the connecting caves as a powerful lightning bolt smashed into this area.

For many miles around this lightning bolt could be seen.

**(Cyllage City) **

Everyone in Cyllage City, after the loud noise ended and they were able to regain their senses, began looking at the Thunder clouds that had formed over the connecting caves.

Some were confused because the rest of the night sky was clear minus that area and some looked at it in worry because that area was close to their city and some thought that whoever or whatever was causing that would come to them and since their gym leader was gone to Camphrier Town who would protect them.

The they all saw in astonishment as a huge Lightning Bolt was released from the Thunderclouds into that area of the connecting caves.

"What is going on over there?" was the same though all around Cyllage City.

**(Hotel Cyllage) **

The Gabenas and the Ketchum's were finally able to regain their senses after the loud noise ended.

"Is everyone okay?" Grace said.

"Yeah" Delia replied a little better.

"Y-yes mom" Serena replied while still grabbing her mother.

The Pokémons with them shouted their approval.

The only one that didn't respond was Ash because his attention was caught by whatever was going on outside the window.

"Ashy what are you doing?" Delia asked her son.

"Look over there mom" Ash told her mother.

Delia, Grace, Serena, and the Pokémons headed towards where Ash was and looked outside the window.

They were all first confused when they saw thunderclouds over the Connecting Caves but then grew astonished faces when they saw a huge Lightning bolt being released from them towards that area.

"Just what is happening there?" Grace was able to say what was on everyone's minds, well most everyone.

Ash simply looked on in worry and for some strange reason in excitement. He didn't know why but he felt something unique was going to happen to him tonight. The reason he felt worry was because, also for some strange reason, he felt that someone, he cared about deeply was in trouble but also for a very strange reason he felt a little angry. Ash was confused by all these things he was feeling but he continued to look on.

**(Geosenge Town) **

"Lucario are you seeing the same thing as I?" Gurkin asked his Lucario.

Lucario nodded her head while looking at the same thing her trainer was looking.

Both were looking at the huge lightning bolt that was released from thunderclouds.

"Lucario be ready for anything" Gurkin told his Pokémon who nodded at him.

"Just what is going on there?" Gurkin asked himself and Lucario.

**(Camphrier Town) **

The situation was looking better for Camphrier Town as the defenders were able to take out 3 more of those savage Pokémons.

At first, they wanted to head towards where the loud noise came from, but the defenders prevented them from going anywhere and continued the fight against them.

As the battle was raging on, they all stopped when they heard a massive thunderclap coming from behind them.

Everyone turned around and all saw a massive Lightning Bolt being released from where the Thunderclouds had been.

The defenders and their Pokémons were wide eyed at this very strange weather phenomenon while the RP's wanted to go there and challenge and then kill whoever produced that.

After the Lightning subsided the battle continued on.

"Dam it! We need to end this already! I need to get there and see what is going on!" Grant screamed in his mind.

**(Team Flare base near Connecting Caves) **

All the grunts and even the admins had their jaws dropped at what they were seeing right now. All but one was jaw dropped.

Xerosic had a grin that almost broke his face. He then took out an Xtranciver from his coat pocket and began to dial a certain number.

His grin never left his face as the Lightning Bolt continued.

**(With the Grunts heading towards Seviper) **

As the Grunts and the Zangoosed, after being released, were running towards where Xerosic had told them too but they all had to stop and take shield somewhere too protect themselves from the Lightning Bolt that was released just a few miles ahead from where they were.

However, those in Cyllage City, or Gurkin and his Lucario in Geosenge Town, or those in Camphreir Town, or even Team Flare weren't the only ones who noticed this unnatural Lightning Bolt.

Around the world a few beings took notice of this Particular Lightning Bolt.

**(The Shamouti Islands) **

**(Lightning Island) **

As usual there was a Lightning storm going on right now on Lightning Island. However, the Lightning Storm over the island mountain was particularly more powerful than the rest going on lower on the island.

The reason was because deep withing the mountain laid the sleeping form of the legendary bird of Lightning Zapdos.

Zapdos could be seen sleeping away but even asleep he was unconsciously making the storm around his mountain stronger just by his mere presence.

Even asleep Zapdos was a sight to behold. Lightning sparks danced all over him and some even fell of him shocking the ground in process.

For many long years Zapdos, and his siblings, laid dormant and nothing had woken him up. He would wake up sometimes just to change his location of sleep because even he grew bored of sleeping in this mountain over and over again. So, when he would wake up, he would travel over Kanto/Johto to find a new place to lay rest. He would bring a massive Lightning storm with him wherever he flew over. One of these storms, created by him unconsciously, almost destroyed half of Kanto until he simply decided to leave back to Lightning Island.

The other times he, and his siblings, would wake up is when their creator called for them.

Beyond that nothing could, or would dare, wake him up.

However, today was different.

Zapdos sleep was interrupted when he felt something strange going on right now.

He lazily opened one eye and then picked up his head upwards and then began to look where he felt this strange energy.

He tilted his head in confusion because this strange energy was akin to his own mastery of Lightning. It was almost as if he was the one producing that energy, very much weaker than his own true strength. However, he found it strange since he knew he wasn't the one releasing that Lightning Energy. He believed this because first he knew when and when not to release his massive lightning force, he couldn't help it when he did it unconsciously, and second he knew that his power or presence could not reach that far from where he felt the energy come from. He was powerful and could cost great destruction if he wanted too but his power was only limited to where he currently was and right now, he was in his lightning island thousands of miles away from where he sensed this lightning energy. His power couldn't encompass the whole world. His power and presence weren't that of his creator. He also knew that energy weren't the energies of his Lightning comrades. He knew how their energies felt and that energy wasn't similar at all with the one he was feeling.

He looked on for a little while longer until the energy disappeared. Once the energy dispersed, he simply didn't care and shrugged his shoulders. Afterwards, he laid back his head on the ground and began drifting off again to sleep.

Just before sleep overtook him, he simply thought of what that was caused that massive release of Lightning energy.

**(Somewhere in the Johto region) **

A figure could be seen speeding its way through one of the many forests of the Johto region.

With each step that it took small lightning sparks appeared on the ground beneath it.

Above it there were many dark clouds that sparked electricity.

Suddenly this being stopped in its tracks and stood on top on a massive tree. The tree didn't even bend over because of its sheer size of the creature. The creature stood dignified and regally over the tree looking at a particular direction.

This being was part of the 3 legendary beasts of Johto "the lightning beast" Raikou.

The reason on why he stopped was because he felt something weird going on in the domains of Xerneas and Yveltal. He knew it wasn't them causing that because they were dormant until his creator called for them. Also, he knew it wasn't them because this weird feeling had something with the Lightning element. He, like Zapdos, felt a small release of true Lightning energy being released over there. The lightning release wasn't on the same caliber as his or his comrades but even feeling it was weird to him because he knew that they weren't the ones producing it. He knew how their lightning energy felt and this wasn't anything like them. He also knew that no mortal lightning Pokémon could create or even release a lightning of the same nature as the one he was feeling. Something or rather someone was creating this lightning energy.

Suddenly the energy disappeared.

Raikou, like Zapdos, tilted his head in confusion at this weird event but decided to put it in the back of his mind for the time being. He would bring this up with his sibling once they convened together back home.

After thinking that he leapt off the tree he was on and continued his track over Johto.

**(Sinnoh Region, Alamos Town) **

Currently there was a small storm going on in Alamos Town.

**(A/N: Just google how Alamos Town looks and picture it the same here but with a storm going on. I suck at describing sceneries.) **

A freak storm was going which caught all the people and Pokémons by surprise since there was no forecast of rain or a thunderstorm happening.

The thunderstorm literally appeared out of nowhere and had been going on for a while now.

All the people and Pokémons had taken shelter in their homes, or anywhere they could, to protect themselves from the strong storm.

All took shelter but one.

A lone dark figure could be seen standing on the roof of one of the houses that was right beneath the Space-Time Towers.

The figure was completely black with white and red areas.

The figure was the counterpart to the "dream" Pokémon Cresselia, the "nightmare" Pokémon Darkrai.

Darkrai had been patrolling the entirety of Alamos Town through the shadows when he felt a strong presence stop in his town and soon after he felt this presence the storm began pouring in.

When he felt this he immediately tried to sense where the strong presence and he pinpointed it being at the top of the Space-Time Towers. So, he headed over there to demand this presence to leave Alamos before he made it leave.

Once he got close to the Space-Time Towers he stopped at the base at the towers and simply decided to watch and see what this presence would do.

After he saw who this presence was, he decided to leave it alone

He knew that the one creating this storm didn't mean it for harm because wherever he goes a storm always follows him and stops wherever he stops.

So Darkrai simply decided to wait for him to go away and if he decided to attack Alamos is only when he would engage him.

As he looked on, he wondered what he was doing here of all places. He knew that he and his Kin never stayed in one place and were always roaming around Sinnoh so him stopping here really surprised him.

The figure Darkrai was looking at was part of "The Forces of Nature" of Sinnoh, Thundurus

**(At the very top between the Space-Time Towers) **

**(A/N: Picture Thundurus in whatever form you prefer) **

Currently Thundurus was looking towards a certain direction and trying to think what was going on in nature.

He had been traveling around, like he and his kin usually do, and was flying over this City which he knew was guarded by the nightmare. He didn't want any trouble, so he simply decided to fly over it quickly, he knew how territorial the nightmare was of this area.

As he was flying over Alamos the storm that normally follows him anywhere, like always, followed him and began its pour over the Town.

As he had been flying over the city quickly, he had suddenly stopped, in between the towers, when he felt something strange going on with the Lightning. The storm had stopped with him and began to pour even harder over Alamos as its master had stopped over it and now the storm was focused on one point.

Thundurus paid no attention to the storm pouring over Alamos or even the nightmare that was heading towards him. No, his attention was solely focused towards the direction of where the Fairy and Death resided at.

He knew it wasn't their doing because they were asleep and because they were not part of the Lightning like he and his comrades in lightning were. He thought that maybe one of his comrades were producing that lightning, but he dismissed that thought when he felt that that power being released was so much weaker than what he or his comrades could make, even if they were weakened. He just found it odd that his comrades weren't the ones producing that lightning.

Suddenly the feeling stopped and disappeared completely.

Thundurus continued to look on for a while longer but quickly lost interest. Once that happened, he was ready to move again.

As he began to move out of Alamos, he was able to see that the nightmare was watching him intently.

He paid no mind to him but just to get under its skin he cockily smirked at him.

The nightmare, he saw, simply responded with a narrow of his eyes at him.

Thundurus decided enough was enough and picked up his speed and soon he got out of the Nightmare's territory. The storm followed its master and soon the storm that had been pouring over Alamos Town disappeared.

**(With Darkrai) **

Darkari continued to watch Thundurus until he completely left Alamos. He had narrowed his eyes at him when he gave him a challenging smirk. If Thundurus wanted to battle him then he would give him a battle. The safety of Alamos and her were his top priority and he would face and defeat anyone who endangered either of them. He would even fight the creation trio if they ever threatened his home and her.

Soon Darkrai saw that Thundurus had left his home and his storm had left with him and all that was left now was a wet and chilly Alamos.

Darkari soon saw that some of the people were coming out their homes and he decided that he had been out long enough.

He merged back into the shadows and decided to continue his patrol of Alamos.

**(Unova Region)**

**(Sky above Castelia City) **

Over the jaw dropping Castelia City there was a lightning storm going on right now. No rain or strong winds at all just strong Lightning being released from the clouds.

Thankfully all the Skyscrapers were insulated and had a Lightning rod peaks at the very top that absorbed most of the Lightning bolts that hit them.

All the people on the bottom didn't worry of the Lightning storm going on because literally most of everyone in Castelia City was busy working or doing something. They paid no attention to the Lightning storm and continued with their everyday busy lives.

What no one noticed was a huge Black creature staring into outer space while being in the middle of the Lightning storm. It seemingly was the one that was creating this storm.

The Black creature was part of the Tao Trio of the Unovan legends and History Zekrom.

Zekrom was flying over the Unova region heading towards it's resting place in the Dragonspiral Tower but while he was over Castelia City like Zapdos, Raikou, and Thundurus he felt something strange happening in the Lightning. So, he stopped and looked towards where the Fairy and Death resided at.

Like those that felt it before him he felt confused at who was the one that was releasing that lightning because it felt as if he or one of his comrades were the ones releasing that lightning but he knew it wasn't him or any of them.

Then the lightning disappeared.

Once the Lightning disappeared Zekrom was just left there confused because he just couldn't figure out who would be the one producing that Lightning. After a few more moments of thought he simply shrugged his shoulders and decided to think on it later, but he would ask his creator who was the one manifesting that Lightning when it called for all of them.

Aterwards, he continued his journey back to Dragonspiral Tower.

**(Melemele Island) **

Over the night sky of the tropical Island of Melemele of the Alola region a figure could be seen zipping its way over the tress and in between them.

Just like his predecessors he stopped when he also felt something strange going on in the Lightning. Unlike them however he had no time to think about it and continued to move to continue his patrol over his island. He had no time to think about it because of the threat of those beasts that kept appearing on his and his sisters and brother's islands.

He put that feeling in the back of his mind and continued to guard and search every inch of this island for the portals that appeared from time to time.

The figure that disappeared into the night was one of the four guardian deities of the Alola region Tapu Koko.

**(Fula City) (A/N: No idea what region it belongs to) **

In the windy city of Fula City, the wind festival had come to its end and all the people were heading back home to rest.

The Wind Festival is held here every year to commemorate Fula City's establishment and transformation into a metropolis thanks to the Winds, used to generate power. The Legendary Pokémon Lugia is said to appear on the final day to bless the city with the winds. The festival includes many other events including the Pokémon Catch Race competition and carnival rides.

Wind turbines are prominently featured in the city's skyline while whirligigs appear throughout its many streets and lanes. Fula City is serviced by subway trains, trams, and cable cars.

Over one of its many Skyscrapers stood a lone yellow figure keeping a watchful eye over his city making sure all its people head home safely.

This was the mythical Pokémon Zeraora, the guardian of Fula City.

Zeraora, like Darkari, was very protective of his city but he also had a distaste for any human outside of Fula City. The reason of this was because Zeraora was once hunted down by Pokémon Poachers. It had developed a hostility towards all humans outside of Fula City following a fire that ravaged Fula City fifty years ago.

As he was looking on, he felt something strange. At this feeling he turned his head and began to look towards where the Fairy and Death resided in.

He was confused by this feeling but, like Tapu Koko, ignored it because he simply didn't care about the outside world and whatever was going on in it. His main concern will always be Fula City and nothing else.

Zeraora continued his watch over Fula City.

**(In a sacred place in the center of the universe) **

Arceus was currently sleeping.

Suddenly it momentarily woke up after feeling something strange.

Arceus felt something strange going on with its Lightning plate so it summoned it from its body and guided it, with its power, to its face to look at it.

Arceus kept observing its Lightning Plate until it figured out what was going on.

After figuring out what was going on Arceus gave out a hearty chuckle while it absorbed its plate back into its body and then laid its massive head back down to sleep again.

Before sleep overtook it it simply said the following: _"guess the time has come. Hehe, I guess I was wrong of her not being able to use my children's strength although on a much weaker scale. Hehe guess I can't predict it all and I'm god. Today is when they meet. I can't wait for that." _

As its eyes were closing it said _"the world's fate is about to change. I hope your proud of me father."_

Soon after its eyes closed, and it was asleep again.

**(Back with Seviper and Co.) **

The Lightning Bolt had smashed directly onto Kabutops, Conkeldurr, Feraligatr, and Seviper.

They all screamed but some more than others.

Every nerve and cell in the RP's body was being fried by the mighty lightning Bolt that Seviper had summoned from the heavens.

The Rage Pokémons that had been infected with a virus that made them immune to pain felt unimaginable pain right now.

They screamed in pure agony; their rage completely overshadowed by the pain coursing through their bodies.

Even Seviper was grunting from the Lightning Bolt she summoned onto all of them but unlike the pain the RP's were going through hers was a little less but had still hurt her just a little bit.

Riolu felt the lightning bolt that had fell close to her and her father, but she didn't dare look at it since her mother told her to keep her head down.

Lucario was able to see the Lightning Bolt but he was to weak to react to it in anyway. He was slowly dying so all he did was invoke just a strong enough Aura shield around his daughter to protect her from the sparks that the lightning bolt spread when it impacted. His life continuing to fade away but by sheer determination he continued to cling to life just so he can say his final goodbye to his daughter and to ask Seviper one special request.

The Lightning Bolt continued on for a couple of more minutes with the screams of the savages never stopping.

Soon enough Seviper canceled her attack and the Lightning Bolt subsided.

Seviper looked on to the savages, as she still was wrapped around them, and saw that smoke was coming from their bodies and that some sparks of the leftover lightning were still on them.

She thought they would be twitching but no, they were completely unmoving, and their eyes were completely blank.

Seviper was still dubious if they were really passed out so she brought her head close to their mouth and then she moved it to each of their chests.

After a few more seconds of hearing for something she unwrapped herself from the savages and left them to fall onto the ground.

She had succeeded; the savages wouldn't get up anymore simply put because they were dead. Seviper in her fury killed Conkeldurr, Feraligatr, and Kabutops.

Seviper looked onto the corpses of the savages with an unreadable look.

She lowered her head for a few seconds before heading back to Riolu and her dying father.

As she was heading to them, she saw that she had created a small crater from the force of the lightning impact. She was surprised by this because she didn't know what she was using, in that moment in time she just wanted to use her lightning to fry the savages so she tapped into a power she felt could put an end to this and just rolled with it.

Even as she walked her body slightly twitched from the leftover lightning sparks on it. However enough was enough for her and she released her hold on her lightning typing and went back to her original typing.

However, once she released it, she felt the aftershock of using so much lightning that she was unfamiliar with. Her body twitched even more but she was able to fight through all that twitching and was able to gain back full movement control of her body.

Seviper was tired from using all that energy and power but she still had enough to reach the settlement beyond here.

She was soon able to reach Riolu and Lucario.

Riolu still had her head down while Lucario was barely clinging to life.

Seviper felt sad for Lucario because in this short time in knowing him she had grown to like and respect him for his warrior's spirit.

She felt more saddened for Riolu as the little girl was losing her father. She saw that Riolu still had her head down, so she told her it was okay to bring her head up.

Riolu did as told and once she did and saw that her mother was okay, she immediately dashed to her and hugged her.

"Mommy I'm glad you alive and safe! Thank you thank you for saving me and father!" Riolu said in happiness.

Seviper returned the hug by gently embracing her with her tail.

Riolu was happy Seviper was okay but after saying her father she came back to realize that her father was dying. She let go of Seviper and headed to her father.

"N-no fa-father! I-ill he-heal you!" Riolu yelled in sadness to her father while trying unsuccessfully to save her father's life with her Heal Pulse.

"N-No No no no no no no no no no no no no!" Heal Heal Heal Please Heal dam it!" Riolu said repeatedly and desperately while adding more power to her Heal Pulse, it did nothing.

"Daughter its okay" Lucario weakly replied to the distraught Riolu.

"NO! Its not okay! Your dying daddy! I I -do-don't wan-want you to die!" Riolu screamed in anger and then gently wailed in sadness.

Seviper simply looked on in sadness at the scene. She had though of using one of her healing abilities, but they were all of the psychic typing and she had had no practice with that typing yet. She felt she would do more harm to him if she did the healing that the healers did naturally.

"Its okay my daughter, don't cry" Lucario told his wailing daughter, it did nothing to alleviate her.

"Riolu listen I'm going to pass on, but I need you to be strong for me" Lucario weakly said.

"No! I can't be strong without you daddy! You still have so much more to teach me! Please don't leave me! I don't want to be left alone in this world!" Riolu screamed in sadness as she continued to unsuccessfully heal her father.

"You won't be alone" Lucario told her and at her confused look he continued, "you have Seviper now with you… your mother."

Riolu didn't move at what her father had said but then felt something on her shoulder. She turned and saw that it was her mother looking at her with a sad smile while she nodded at her father's statement.

Riolu realized that her father was right even if he passed on, she wouldn't be alone. That was her biggest fear if her father ever passed. She didn't want to be left alone in this world. She thought that with her father dying that she would be left alone in this world but soon realized that she now had a mother for her to love and she being loved back.

Riolu knew her father wanted to die a warrior's death and he had done it by saving her from certain death and by fighting to the end without hesitation or fail. She was ruining it with what she was currently doing so, with resignation in her heart and after wiping her tears away, she stopped the heal pulse.

She just looked on to her father with a sad smile.

"Thank you, my daughter. I'm so proud of you and I'm so happy to have been you father. I know it will be hard for you, but time heals all wounds. As long as you never forget me, I'll never die and will always be alive inside you. I know the journey will be tough, but I trust you in completing your Aura training. Become a strong Lucario and master your Aura my warrior princess" Lucario was saying to Riolu.

"I will father. I will make you proud of me by becoming strong and I will never forget you for as long as I live" Riolu told her father as small tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm already proud of you Riolu" Lucario said but then he looked at Seviper and began speaking to her.

"Please take care of her. You are her only family left" he said to her.

"I will" Seviper simply said.

Lucario weakly smiled at her before giving one last look at his daughter.

"Forgive me for abandoning you like this but now Ill be meeting your mother in Lord Arceus' paradise and she'll be so happy to know that you are doing well and are becoming strong" Lucario said in an almost whisper.

"Tell her I love her and that I wish I could have met her" Riolu said.

Lucario nodded before saying his final words to Seviper and Riolu.

"Please burn me Seviper, I don't want those evil humans to desecrate or experiment on my body" Seviper nodded at him, "Remember my…daughter…that your…father…will…always…. love…you."

Once Lucario said that the light in his eyes faded and the small spark of Aura that kept him alive faded away. Lucario had died with a peaceful look on his face.

Seviper lowered her head in respect and admiration towards Lucario while his daughter was crying even more but was trying desperately to not show it.

Seviper was having none of this and brought her in for a hug.

Riolu was taken a little by surprise but after a few more seconds she completely let out all the tears of sadness onto the embrace.

This continued on for a couple of minutes until Riolu broke the embrace.

"I am better now, thank you mommy" Riolu said a little bit better now.

After that Seviper looked onto the corpse of Lucario. She had to fulfill his last wish.

Many figures were closing in on them.

Seviper looked with in herself and found her fire typing and soon after became a fire type. Her eyes were now a fiery red color.

Riolu saw this and was a little confused because she felt her mother's aura slightly change again.

Seviper gave one look at Riolu and she nodded at her to continue. She was ready for this.

Afterwards Seviper inhaled deeply before firing a strong looking Fire blast towards Lucario's body.

The Fire Blast impacted Lucario's body and he was engulfed in flames.

Normally a Pokémon would be able to handle the flames of a fire type when they come in contact with them but that is only if they are trained to fight against them or can naturally heal themselves from the burns.

Lucario was dead so the flames just consumed his body.

The figures were getting closer to them.

Seviper figured that they had been staring long enough and told Riolu that it was time for them to leave this place. She had also released her fire typing and went back to normal as her throat hurt a little from the flaming she exhaled.

Riolu nodded and then she began walking along with her mother.

As they were walking ten shadows were seen passing by the light of the flaming Lucario.

As they walked off Seviper and Riolu saw with wide eyes as a total of ten Zangooses were in front of them.

Seviper was to slow to respond and she was smacked with 8 different attacks from the Zangooses.

She had been hit and slashed by a barrage of Scratches, Fury Cutter, Slash, X-Scissors, Metal Claw, Shadow Claw, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch.

Riolu was also hit by a flurry of Furry Swipes by the two remaining Zangooses.

Soon after the Zangooses spread away from them and were now encircling them.

Seviper was hurt she felt it, but she ignored it, but she was now running on her pure adrenaline that was giving her the last bit of energy she needed.

Riolu was panting hard and her whole body hurt and was bleeding from many places as she was slashed over and over again. Then she saw as the Zangooses encircled them.

"When will this nightmare end" Riolu said loudly enough for her mother to hear.

Seviper heard this and decided that this was enough. Surely if these Pokémons were trying to stop them then they most probably belong to those men and women and surely, they were right behind them.

"Now" Seviper replied to her adopted daughter.

She scoped Riolu with her tail and then started to quickly focus on one of her favorite combined attacks.

The Zangooses saw that Seviper was doing something and lunged at her.

Seviper opened her eyes just in time to see all the Zangooses had lunged at them.

"Hold on Riolu" Seviper told her daughter, she did by grabbing her tail harder.

As they were about to be slashed by more attacks Seviper and Riolu disappeared in a blur of speed off to somewhere.

As she disappeared all the Zangooses smashed into each other.

The grunts came to a scene of ten entangled Zangooses, a big crater, something burning, and three bodies littered around.

"Get your act together now and come here!" the female grunt yelled out to the Pokémons.

The Zangooses listened and entangled themselves and dashed to their masters ready for their orders.

"What the distortion happened here?" the male grunt said as he looked around.

"Hey, look over here!" the female grunt told her companion as she was looking at the burning Lucario.

"Hey, isn't that the Lucario we had recently captured?" the male grunt said.

"I think it is but wait where is the Riolu that was with him and why is he on fire?" the female said.

"Who knows but I guess its probably dead" the male said.

"I think your right" the female agreed.

Once they finished looking at the burning corpse of Lucario they started moving to where the crater was.

"Do you think it was that Lightning Bolt that caused this crater?" the male asked.

"It's the only possible outcome" the female said.

Soon they began looking towards the now fully clear night sky. They were confused on why there had been thunderclouds and a lightning bolt on a clear night sky. Once the lightning bolt ended the thunderclouds immediately dispersed and there was nothing left over.

"Hey look there!" the male told his comrade in a shock tone.

The female looked and what she saw shocked her to the core.

In the middle of the crater were the bodies of their rage Pokémons in Kabutops, Feraligatr, and Conkeldurr.

The grunts didn't know they were dead, so they backed off a little in fear of those monsters. They didn't want to end up like the rest of the grunts back in the base. Therefore, they ordered the Zangooses to go and check if those three were unconscious.

The Zangooses obeyed and went to where the bodies were. Once they got there, they firstly snarled at them but at getting no response they began poking them and then they began slashing them, they got no response.

The Zangooses guessed that they were dead.

Soon they ran back to their masters and informed them, in their own way, that those three were dead.

The grunts were shocked beyond belief by that. They thought those things were invincible and unkillable. For them to be dead was just so mind shocking to them. They didn't know how to respond for a couple of minutes but soon they were brought back to reality once their radio communication ringed.

"_Well what did you find!" _the voice of Xerosic said through the radio devise.

"Um uh yes sir! Well…" the female grunt answered Xerosic and then began explaining what they were seeing.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT! MY THEORY WAS RIGHT!" _Xerosic said once the female grunt finished her report.

The grunts were weirded out by this reaction but then they straightened out once Xerosic began giving them their orders.

"_Listen the one who caused that Lightning Bolt and the one who defeated those three was OUR "Mewtwo"_ Xerosic began saying.

The grunts had their mouths hanging open because they knew who was the "Mewtwo" that Xerosic was talking about. However, they just couldn't believe it that it was her who had done all this.

"_I want the both of you to chase her to Cyllage and bring her in, we can't let such an asset escape us. Am I clear?!" _Xerosic said his orders firmly.

"Yes sir!" the grunts replied back.

"_Good" _Xerosic said and then the communication ended.

"Well you heard the man go and find her!" the male grunt said to the Zangooses.

The Zangooses nodded and then began sniffing the air and were soon able to gain a faint sense of Seviper's smell. Once that was done 3 headed off while the other 7 stayed behind to guard and guide their masters.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" the female said to her companion and the Pokémons.

As they were running though, the male grunt asked the female something.

"Hey, do you think it's a great idea just sending us two apprehend her?" the male asked.

"What do you mean?" the female asked in return.

"Well she was able to take down three of the savages we had under our control and was even able to summon not a normal lightning attack but a lightning attack from nature itself. What I'm saying is that if she could do that then what chance do, we have in capturing her?" the male said.

"From what we saw it is most likely that she is very injured from the battle she had with those three and she probably used allot of her energy just to survive them. As to how she was able to summon a true lightning bolt I don't know but I'm guessing that used even more of her energy making her even weaker. Even right now I'm sure she is injured because of the Zangooses, if the blood smeared on the floor is anything to go by. It must be very weakened and that is the way we will be able to capture her" the female explained to her companion.

"I guess your right" the male simply said.

The female nodded and both just went after Seviper.

**(Final flashback inside flashback End) (back to the original flashback) **

Seviper was so lost in her memories that she never noticed that they had reached the cliffside of the mountain they were on.

Seviper stopped and began to pant to try and regain her breath and to alleviate her already injured body. Every breath she took hurt her burning lungs, but she had too otherwise she would pass out. In fact, she could feel her body slowly giving up on her as it was getting harder and harder for her to move it. Her exhaustion, both physically and mentally, was starting to catch up to her and it wouldn't be long when her body completely gave out on her.

"Mommy are you okay?" Riolu worriedly told her mother.

Seviper inhaled a bit more until she responded back to Riolu. She told her that she was okay and that they were soon going to get help.

Riolu was hesitant in believing her mother, by how she looked, but decided to trust her.

Afterwards, Seviper let go of Riolu and putted her next to her as they looked on into the City just beneath them.

Seviper was relived they had made it and Riolu was in awe at the big city as this was her first time seeing one.

The only problem now would be how to get down there since they were a little bit high over the city.

Seviper had thought of Teleporting or Flying there using her Psychic or flying typing choices but discarded that thought immediately since she would hurt herself more if she forced a teleportation attempt and basically, she didn't have wings to fly down there. She was part of the "All-Type", but she was still limited within it. She couldn't grow wings to fly, she thought, or use allot of attacks that involved wings.

Seviper had also thought of using her "Instant Transmission **(Agility+Extremespeed+Quick Attack) **to get down there but she discarded it as well because her body just didn't have the strength left to use that again.

As she was thinking that however Riolu screamed out at her.

"MOTHER BEHIND US!" She screamed out in worry.

Seviper turned to a multiple of 10 Solar Beams headed at her and Riolu.

She knew she had the type advantage over the Solar Beams, but she also knew that her body was too weak and injured to handle a combined might of 10 Solar Beams heading at her.

She would die if she got blasted by all those Solar Beams.

She then saw her daughter who was cowering in fright at the oncoming attacks. Then she remembered her promise to her father.

She quickly grabbed Riolu with her tail and then coiled her entire body over her to protect her. Seviper knew it wasn't enough as she needed to harden her own body to protect herself as well. So, she dug deep again within herself and found the typing that would protect her body. She had found the steel within her and tapped into it.

Her eyes took on a silvery color but then she activated what she needed to survive but in doing this her body would finally succumb to its exhaustion, since she will be using her very last drops of strengths to harden herself as much as possible. She had no choice, so she used her reaming strength to empower her defense.

She used a combined Harden and Iron Defense to make her body as hard as the mots powerful steel type. Her body took on a metallic color as her defenses were heightened to the maximum. She then tucked her head in and waited for the attacks to hit them and hopefully survive.

The Flurry of Solar Beams hit her, and a loud "CLANG" noise was heard as if a bell had been hit hard.

The Solar Beams didn't kill her but were hurting her, but she stayed strong for Riolu.

Suddenly Seviper felt as if she was sent flying off, so she peeked out her head from her coil too confirm this feeling and indeed she and Riolu were sent flying off over the cliffside and over the city!

Seviper saw, as they were airborne, that the Zangooses were still on the cliffside and soon after an orange dressed man and woman coming out behind them and looking in horror as they were sent flying off.

Seviper guessed they had that expression, not for her wellbeing, but because their job in capturing her would be allot harder now as she was sure she would land somewhere close to the city.

Speaking of City, Seviper was thinking quickly on how to lessen the impact but she quickly figured that if she stayed in her steel typing that the impact would be less hard on her body. She went with that and stayed like that as she was flying over the City.

Soon gravity took its hold and she was quickly approaching a sandy area.

Seviper told Riolu to hold on tighter her, Riolu did, as she braced for impact.

Soon after a loud impact was heard while a large cloud of dirt erupted from the impact. The impact came from Cyllage Beach.

Once the dust settled in the middle of the beach laid an injured and Exhausted Seviper with a little Riolu coiled on it.

Seviper was glad they had survived but that was it. She reverted to her normal typing and her body uncoiled from Riolu as she could no longer mover her body.

Riolu opened her eyes when she felt her mother uncoil herself from her. The first thing she saw was the ocean and then the area around them but then her eyes came to the injured and Exhausted form of her mother.

"Mommy mommy are you okay?!" Riolu told her mother when she got off her.

Seviper was barely able to respond her with a simple "yes." She could do nothing more.

"Here let me heal you" Riolu told her as she began using her Heal Pulse on Seviper.

Seviper was glad that Riolu was trying to heal her but it was just barely helping her keep her conscious. She was just to injured and exhausted to do anything else. All she could hope for right now is for someone friendly to help them because if those Zangooses and their masters followed them here then that would be it for them.

As Seviper was thinking that and Riolu was healing her two young voices and a growl and a thrill noise came from behind them.

"Ash d-do yo-you think it's a good idea to get close to a Seviper?" a young small female voice said.

"Of course, it is! We must help them; we can't just leave them like this. Besides if things go south, we have Ralts and Happiny to defend us" a young small male voice said.

A thrill and a small growl shouted in approval at the boy's words.

The voice got closer to them and then it said to her specifically, "Hey are you both okay?"

Seviper, with allot of effort, moved her head slightly up to see the boys face.

Once she did and took a good glimpse of his face her eyes were as wide as dinner plates because of the boy's eyes.

"purple" Seviper said mentally.

**(A few hours ago, with Ash) (AKA before Seviper crash landed)**

The situation was a little tense in Cyllage City because their Gym leader Grant had to leave on orders from the Kalos League to help with a situation going on in Camphrier Town.

Apparently, a total of 12 rare but wild Pokémons with red eyes were attacking the town and its citizens, even some casualties occurred because of this surprise attack.

Their police force and some local and incoming trainers were trying their best to fight back these wild Pokémons but nothing they did could bring down these Pokémons. The more they attacked them the angrier and more powerful they got.

Since Camphrier Town had no Gym leader there was nobody with an actual strong team to face down these savages.

Allot of destruction had been occurring there and the police force and trainers were trying their best to hold off these savages, but they were barely holding them off. Many casualties and damage had already occurred because of this attack. Even Shabboneau Castle was taking damage from these Pokémons rampage over the city.

The lord of that town, after seeing the danger his citizens were in and the destruction caused, immediately called for the Kalos League to help.

The Kalos League sent help in the forms of Gym Leaders Grant from Cyllage, and Meyer Sato from Lumiose since they were the closest to the affected area. The Kalos League ACE trainers were going to take some time to get there since it was a little far away from the Kalos League HQ. Unlike the Sinnoh, Kanto/Johto Leagues they don't use Psychic Pokémons to teleport them all around Kalos like the others do. No one knows why this is the way, but it is. So, the Ace trainers were using their flying Pokémons to get there quickly.

The League had even sent Elite Four members Malva and Wilkstrom to control the situation.

It also didn't help that a loud noise that hurt everyone's ears had suddenly sounded off and even that a large Lightning Bolt crashed closed to their city.

However, not all where like this since, those that were watching the news, were seeing that the situation was already under control as the combined might of their gym leader and the hero of Lumiose City and the ACE trainers and even elite four members Malva and Wilkstrom was finally able to subdue those savage Pokémons.

Unfortunately, there were many casualties in citizens and Pokémons and law enforcements until the elites came to help them. If it wasn't for Blaziken mask's Blaziken saving all the people in the crossfire and their gym leader defending him then there would have been more casualties.

As many watched the news pride for their gym leader swelled up in every citizen of Cyllage City. They also guessed, correctly, that Grant was returning quickly back here to make sure they were all okay. That is how caring their Gym leader/protector is over them.

**(Hotel Cyllage) **

"Absolutely not mister!" Delia said with her arms crossed.

"oh, come on mom, you heard the news everything is alright now. The League was able to subdue those Pokémons. You saw in the news that their unconscious bodies were being taken back to the Kalos League HQ" Ash was fighting for his case.

"My answer is still no mister. Its too dangerous to go outside right now" Delia said sternly to her son.

The reason on why Delia said no to Ash was because her son had just asked her permission if he could go to the beach.

After watching the news and the situation going on in Camphrier Town she was terrified of letting him outside.

"Guess I have no choice but use "that"" Ash thought as he was getting his face ready.

Ash wasn't angry that his mother didn't let him go outside when he had asked her, he understood that she worried for him. What mother wouldn't? But being the smart kid, he was he had a backup plan when she would say no.

A small shadow covered his eyes as he lowered his head.

Grace, Serena, and Fletchling were looking on to see how Ash would convince Delia.

Happiny giggled because she knew what Ash would do and Ralts was expectantly waiting for Ash's trump card.

"Oh, not that please Ashton!" Delia mentally said as she saw the shadow over her son's eyes. She knew what he was about to do.

Suddenly the shadow disappeared and then Ash looked back to his mother with the most adorable face a young kid could make. **(A/M: Imagine any cute anime little boy you can think off and go with that with Ahs' face) **

"Please mommy I'm just going outside to beach and look at the stars with Serena" Ash said in the most innocent voice he could muster. He had even made a small blush in his face appear and even had made his eyes watery.

"Must resist" Delia mentally told herself as she was trying too look away from her adorable baby boy.

"Mommy why aren't you looking at me! Are you mad at Ashy mommy?! What did Ashy do? I've been a good boy, haven't I? Does mommy not love Ashy anymore" Ash said as he was moving his body to make his mom look at him. He had even made tears fall from his eyes in "sadness."

"N-no De-delia re-resist" Delia kept telling herself, but she was slowly starting to lose to her son's adorableness.

"I gu-guess mo-mommy do-doesn't lo-love Ashy anymore" Ash said "sadly."

That was when Delia lost it.

"NO! Don't ever think that sweety! Mommy loves you very much!" Delia said as she hugged her son tightly.

Happiny was trying her absolute hardest to not roll on the ground with laughter at Ash's success. So, she turned to look at Ralts to see her reaction but once she did a sweatdrop appeared behind her and it grew bigger when she saw the Gabena's reaction to Ash.

The reason the sweatdrop appeared behind Happiny was because she saw that blood was dripping from Grace, Serena, and Ralts nose.

Happiny sighed before going for tissues to give to them so they could clean their nose.

"Like mother like Daughter" Fletchling thought as he saw his trainer and daughter have the same reaction.

"Oh, My Arceus! Ash looks so freaking Adorable!" Grace mentally screamed as blood leaked from her nose.

"Ash Looks so cuuuuuttttteeeee" Serena mentally squealed as she was also dripping blood from her nose.

"_I will always protect him!" _Ralts mentally screamed as she was also dripping blood from her nose.

In his mother's embrace Ash was able to catch a glimpse of their reactions and he smirked without anyone noticing it. He then asked his first question again this time expecting different results.

"S-so ca-can Ashy go outside and watch the stars with Serena?" Ash asked his mom cutely.

"Yes yes of course sweety. Just take Ralts and Happiny with you and come back before it gets too late okay sweety?" Delia asked her adorable son when she brought him to her face.

"Alright! Thank you I love you mom we'll be back soon promise!" Ash said as he was back to normal while he hugged his mother, kissed her cheek, grabbed Serena's hand and then motioned for Ralts and Happiny to follow him outside.

"Dam it all. I lost again. Dam his adorableness" Delia said as she saw her son quickly leaving their room. She had slumped to the ground in defeat.

Grace, with a tissue up her nose, simply patted her friend on the back in a comforting way.

**(With Ash and company) **

The walk to the beach was uneventful, well if you didn't find it weird a little girl and a small Ralts with tissues up their nose and a smug looking kid with purple eyes heading to the beach.

They were able to get to the beach relatively quickly and were just looking towards the starry night sky.

Ash didn't know why but he had an urge to come here at this time because he felt that something big was about to happen here.

"Oh, look over there Serena" Ash was pointing towards a constellation of stars visible from where they were.

"Wow that's so pretty. What's it called though?" Serena asked Ash, she had thrown her tissue away.

"From what I read one time I think it is called "the fairy's flight" Ash said as he looked up. **(A/N: Imagine any pretty constellation and go with that for this and future references) **

Serena, Ralts, and Happiny just looked in wonder at the starry sky.

Ash was also looking on, but he was thinking of something else at the moment. For some reason he felt something was approaching and fast.

Ash briefly turned around and soon saw something that worried him. Something was fast approaching them here from the sky.

When he saw that whatever it was getting closer to them, he pushed Serena to the ground while covering her with his body while telling Ralts and Happiny to do something.

"Ralts, Happiny use Light Screen right now!" Ash told the Pokémons.

Ralts and Happiny listened immediately and used Light Screen to protect them from whatever Ash saw. They trusted him and listened to him as much as they listened and trusted their own trainer.

Serena was taken aback when Ash pushed her to the ground but soon, she grew beet red when she realized that Ash was over her and then hugging her.

Before she could ask what was going on a loud impact was heard close to them while a cloud of sand and dust erupted from the ground.

The Light Screen had done its job and was able to cover them from the small shockwave and all the sand.

"Alright Happiny and Ralts you can let the Light Screen down" Ash told his mom's Pokémons and they did as told.

"Sorry about that Serena" Ash sheepishly said as he helped her get up.

"I-its fi-fine Ash" Serena said as she got up and with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Hey what is that?" Serena said when she got her blush under her control and pointing to the middle of the impact zone.

"I think that's a Seviper and Riolu" Ash said as he was able to distinguish two figures when the dust cleared.

"A Seviper!" Serena said a little scared as she leaned closer to Ash.

Ralts and Happiny simply looked on ready for anything that might happen.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it is but they looked pretty injured and bloody" Ash said sounding a little worried for the Pokémons.

"Do you think Seviper got injured by a battle it had? Or what if it stole that Riolu from its parents?" Serena said as she was still behind Ash.

"The first one is definitely plausible, but I don't think so for the second option," Ash was saying but then pointed at the duo and then spoke again, "Look at the Riolu it is trying to heal Seviper even though its injured as well. I also saw that Seviper was coiled un-dangerously around Riolu but let go of it, Riolu was also hugging Seviper tightly. That's why I don't think Seviper stole Riolu from its parents."

"Are you sure?" Serena said.

"By Lord Arceus as my witness" Ash said seriously.

"The only guess I could have was that Seviper and Riolu were involved in a dangerous battle and Seviper got so badly injured because it was trying to defend and protect Riolu" Ash said.

"Can't a Riolu protect themselves? Don't they use that Aura thingy?" Serena asked Ash again.

"Normally yes but from what I can tell from seeing Riolu is that it's very young and maybe hadn't had enough practice with its Aura. I can also tell that Riolu is a female" Ash said as he looked on.

"Wow Ash. How do you know so much?" Serena said impressed at Ash's knowledge of Riolu.

"I like to read allot" Ash said with a smile directed at Serena.

"I figured as much" Serena said while shaking her head in amusement.

Happpiny and Ralts were listening to Ash and Serena but their focus was still on Seviper. They didn't know if she would attack Ash if they got close to her. However, as they looked on Ralts felt something strange with the Seviper but when she had uncoiled herself from Riolu that feeling disappeared.

"Let's go help them" Ash told Serena.

"What! But wont it be dangerous? What if it attacks us?" Serena said worriedly when she heard what Ash said.

"Don't worry I don't think Seviper would attack us. It looks to injured to even move and besides even if it attacsk us somehow, we have Happiny and Ralts to defend us" Ash said as he pointed to Happiny and Ralts who nodded at his words in approval.

Serena was still dubious, but Ash's following sentence convinced her.

"Come on Serena lets help Seviper. From what I saw Seviper is very injured and bloodied, if we don't help it Seviper would die. I won't let any Pokémon die if there was something I could do. I don't care what type it was or how he/she looked I will always help them because helping someone is always the right thing to do" Ash said passionately.

"Alright let's go Ash! Also sorry for not wanting to go faster" Serena told Ash apologetically.

"Don't worry about it lets go! I'll be counting on you guys to protect us if things go south okay?" Ash said then told the Pokémons with them.

Ralts and Happiny gave him a thumbs up, or what counts as one.

At that the small group headed to the injured Seviper and Riolu.

As they got closer Ash felt something strange, but just couldn't put on what it was. He also noticed that Seviper was on a far more worse condition than he originally thought.

"Ash d-do yo-you think it's a good idea to get close to a Seviper?" Serena told Ash nervously as they got closer.

"Of course, it is! We must help them; we can't just leave them like this. Besides if things go south, we have Ralts and Happiny to defend us" Ash told her.

A thrill and a small growl shouted in approval to Ash's words.

They had gotten close enough and Ash said the following in a concerned tone, "Hey are you both okay?"

He then saw that Riolu stopped using Heal Pulse on Seviper and looked at them shocked. Seviper with great effort looked back at him and then he saw that she, Ash figured a female, looked at him with wide eyes.

As soon as their eyes met Ash felt something strange.

"what is this?" Ash asked to himself.

"Purple" he heard a faint voice say in his mind.

**(Normal time) **

"Ash what do-"Serena was saying but was interrupted when Riolu rushed in front of Seviper and spread her arms wide as to protect her.

"Get away from us! I won't let you harm mommy anymore humans!" Riolu said through her Aura but since she wasn't proficient enough in it the only ones who understood her were Happiny and Ralts.

Ralts and Happiny were shocked to learn that Riolu was Seviper's daughter but quickly put it aside and stood in front of Ash and Serena to protect them if need be.

Ash and Seviper continued to stare towards each other, both not blinking once.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked a little scared and worried for her crush as he hasn't moved or blinked once. He just continued to stare into Seviper's eyes as she did the same to him.

Suddenly Ash, without thinking about it, started moving forwards to Seviper.

Riolu saw this and move in front of Ash.

"Stay back human!" Riolu said readying a small Aura Sphere in her palms to attack the human getting close to her mother.

As she readied her attack, she got scared a little bit when she looked at the human's purple eyes. For some reason they unnerved her, but she kept preparing her attack. Her mommy had defended and protected her from monsters, she would return the favor by protecting her from these weak humans and Pokémons.

Happiny and Ralts saw that Ash was not stopping even if he was being threatened by an Aura Sphere, so they both rushed to Riolu to attack her and defend Ash.

Serena just stood motionless and scared for Ash's safety.

Ash didn't stop his march towards Seviper but felt that Happiny and Ralts were coming in fast to battle Riolu.

Seviper, still looking at the purple eyed boy, felt that a battle was going to ensure right now with her daughter and the two small Pokémons.

Ash and Seviper couldn't have that right now.

"Happiny, Ralts stop right now and step aside!" Ash told the two small Pokémons.

"Riolu don't interfere and stop your attack!" Seviper told her daughter in her Poketongue.

Ralts, Happiny, and Riolu stopped in their tracks and all of them looked at Ash and Seviper respectively.

"Everything is fine I promise. I will be okay" Ash said in a warm tone.

As Riolu was about to protest on why she was stopped her mother assured her that everything was alright and that she would be okay.

The small Pokémons were still doubtful but decided to trust their friend/mother and stepped aside.

At this Ash continued his walk to Seviper and Seviper patiently waited for him.

Once Ash was close enough to Seviper he stretched his arm to her.

Ash and Seviper felt that something strange was going to happen when that hand touched her head.

Something magnificent did happen.

**(At the center of the universe) **

The large majestic figure was still sleeping but it lazily opened one eye when it felt the moment that was going to change destiny forever was about to happen.

The two central pieces for this new universe of its creation were about to connect as one.

The prophecy would commence.

The chosen one and the chosen Pokémon were to touch for the first time.

There would be many battles and challenges and difficulties in the coming times, but it was sure those two would pass through all those adversaries together,

It knew those two would discover the secrets of the world it created and the secrets of its children.

Those two would shake the foundations to the very core of this world.

"_The time is finally at hand" _the majestic creature said at hand.

"_I'm sorry you had to go through all those hardships little one, but you needed them to become stronger for you and for him. You both will be facing many great challenges ahead and I needed you to become stronger and you'll become even stronger when the child begins training you. I know that someday you'll be able to master the "All-Type" like myself and my daughter Mew. That child will help you achieve that. But you both won't be alone in this journey as you will have a family that will aide you as well" _Arceus said.

After some thinking about it Arceus decided to go with "it."

"_Hehehe I guess I should show them a glimpse of what is their destiny and some of the trials they are going to have to pass to get there. Hehehe not even I will know this since I haven't seen them yet myself" _Arceus said humorously.

Soon its body glowed a little bit and afterwards a small yellowish orange sparks emerged from it before disappearing.

"_Fulfill the role you two will play in this world" _Arceus said before closing its opened eyed and going back to sleep.

**(Back with Seviper and Ash) **

**(A/N: The sparks and following scene imagine it as Eren from AoT seeing the memories of his father and the sparks are the same as when Historia touched him. This case however Ash and Seviper will see glimpses of their future.) **

When Ash bent down to touch Seviper's head something strange happened.

As soon as his hand touched her head small sparks appeared at the touch.

Soon Ash and Seviper's eyes went wide when they were bombarded with different images of both.

The images were the following:

_Seeing themselves leaving together for a grand journey and following them an innocent minded Gardevoir. _

_Ash challenging the pewter gym with Seviper. _

_Them participating in the Indigo Conference and battling many strong trainers. _

_Them traveling to the different regions and even the dark regions. _

_Them exploring many different places and ruins. _

_Them training with the Kanto/Johto champion Lance and his team of monsters. _

_Them going to an uncertain Island and battling a true monster and even Ash dying. _

_Them trying to stop a battle between three birds of unimaginable power. _

_Them meeting a giant blue behemoth and a red Leviathan and a green dragon. _

_Them meeting and battling alongside three golems like creatures of Ice, Steel, and Rock. _

_Them gaining godlike powers by weird one-eyed creatures in different shapes and all around a dream of crystals._

_Them visiting a city of water and meeting a pair of dragon siblings. _

_Them battling many evil Pokémons with rage filled eyes. _

_Them exploring a cave that hides a very dangerous secret and individual. _

_Them meeting a giant of a man. As well as seeing a giant weapon made of crystal being activated. _

_Ash being chained down on a podium, beaten up and bloodied, while a shadowy individual with a crown over its head saying something to a multitude of soldiers under the podium. Then a giant armada of Pokémons and elite trainers appearing a distance away and being led by Seviper to save Ash. _

_Them seeing themselves and 10 other figures, including the Gardevoir, bloodied and beaten and by themselves against a giant army of many rage crazed Pokémons and their masters. The leaders were obscured but there was a total 7 leading that giant armada. _

_Them seeing themselves ready to battle a certain someone who was obscured by shadows. The only distinguishable things of that someone was that he/she was wearing a red cap and that a Pikachu was on his/her shoulder. _

_Lastly, they saw a glimpse of themselves much older and walking towards somewhere. _

_The last image they saw was that of their older selves looking towards each other before giving each other a high five. _

There were many more images, but these were the ones that they could see, the others came and left as fast as the main images came.

Ash and Seviper's eyes continued to be wide. Their minds being almost overwhelmed by all the images they just saw. However, something was preventing their minds from shattering after every image they saw. What that something was they had no idea although Seviper might have a clue.

"what was that" Ash and Seviper thought simultaneously.

"A-Ash are you okay?" Serena asked clearly worried for her friend.

Happiny and Ralts were of the same mentality as Serena at seeing Ash not move.

"Mommy are you okay?" Riolu told her mother as she hasn't said or done anything for a while now. Her mother was just continued looking at the purple eyed human.

Ash and Seviper didn't respond as they continued looking at each other.

Then something clicked within them.

They felt as if something connected them on deep scale.

The two pieces of a majestic puzzle had been put together.

These two pieces would complete the entire puzzle.

At that point in his very early life Ash knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt; he wanted this Seviper to be his starter and wanted her to be with him for all his future adventures and discoveries.

At that point in her strenuous life Seviper knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt; she wanted to be this child's Pokémon. She wanted to grow stronger for him to help him and protect him from all they would face.

At this point in time an unbreakable bond had been formed by the six-year-old Ash Ketchum and the "All-Type" Pokémon Seviper.

This bond would never break or shatter.

The wheels of destiny started to roll once this bond was created.

The path to a new dawn had started.

Suddenly Ash bent down even further and wrapped Seviper in a warm and gentle hug as to not hurt her more than what she already was. Seviper tried to lean into his touch.

"Ash what are you doing?" Serena asked a little confused as well as Happiny, Ralts, and even Riolu.

"Mother?" Riolu said.

The embrace ended when they heard two voices call out for them.

"Well well well would you look at this pretty scene here?" a female voice said in a condescending way.

"Hehehe guess we were right most of the local police force here is focused on the borders to Camphrier to take care of what is going on here" a male voice said now.

The small group, minus Seviper, turned their heads and soon they saw two orange dressed individuals heading to them with at least 10 Zangooses all around them.

Ash narrowed his eyes at them while Seviper glared at them hatefully.

Serena had gotten scared and hid behind Ash, since he had gotten up, at seeing the scary man and lady and Pokémons heading towards them.

Happiny, Ralts, and surprisingly enough Riolu had dashed in the way of the oncoming group ready to battle them if need be.

The Zangooses saw this and got in front of their masters to protect them and kill these pests at the same time.

"Now now calm down Zangooses there is no need for a battle here. Well that is if you two kids leave right now" the female said.

The Pokémons protecting Ash, Serena, and Seviper simply growled/barked at them negatively.

"What do you want?" Ash said in an emotionless voice while his purple eyes bore deep into the adults looking at them.

The Team Flare grunts were a little unnerved at the kids' sudden tone of voice, but most importantly they were freaked out at the purple eyes looking at them. It was the same way the president looked at everyone around him.

"W-well its none of your business but we want that Seviper behind you" the female said as she was trying not to look at Ash.

"you won't get my mommy!" Riolu said as she got ready to fight, Happiny and Ralts readying themselves too.

Serena just continued to hide behind Ash.

"Why do you want her?" Ash said in the same blank tone of voice.

"Its not any of your fucking business brat! Now move these little pests out of our way and get away from here otherwise you'll regret it!" the male grunt said in anger at Ash's way speaking to them. No kid should be able to have that look or that tone of voice.

"No. I won't let you take her away" Ash simply stated.

"You'll regret this" the female said before looking at the Zangooses and saying, "get rid of these pests and kill those two brats and bring us that Seviper."

The Zangooses mindlessly obeyed and dashed to the trio of small Pokémons.

The small Pokémons instead of being scared were ready to battle to the very end for their friends/mother.

"Serena get behind me and stay with Seviper" Ash said as he moved forward.

"A-ash what are yo-you doing!?" Serena said alarmed as she got close to Seviper, completely forgetting her initial fear of Seviper.

"I have to guide them and give them orders," ash said and before she could protest, he continued, "I've read some books on battling, those will help me here. However, this will be my first non-official battle, hopefully it goes well."

Seviper and Serena were about to protest but a look Ash gave them told the girls everything. Ash's look was filled with determination and a desire to win. They would be okay. They let him go.

"Ralts, Happiny, Riolu get ready to battle! Follow my orders to the words so we could have a chance of winning!" Ash told the trio of Pokémons as the Zangooses got closer to them.

Ralts and Happiny nodded immediately while Riolu was a bit hesitant in trusting the human but she in the end decide to swallow her pride and was going to listen to the human for her mother's sake. Riolu nodded at him.

"Good now then use!…."

**(A/N: Going to skip the battle entirely. This dam thing is almost at 100k words. I'll write it another time in a separate chapter. The only talking point of this chapter would be that Ralts evolved into Kirlia from it. Sorry to the ones disappointed by this.) **

The Flare grunts were smirking more widely know because the Kirlia, who evolved from Ralts, Happiny, and Riolu were defeated as they laid next to the weird kid and the shivering girl with him.

The little pests had put up a fight and had even been able to fully take down 3 of their Zangooses but in the end their numbers overwhelmed them and had beaten the Pokémons into submission.

However instead of the kid looking scared he continued to look at them with that look that creeped them out. They had also been impressed on how the kid was able to manage the Pokémons he had during the battle.

"Such a shame the kid has to die. The president would have loved him" the female grunt told her companion.

"Yeah he would but orders are orders. Once we kill the brats, we take that Seviper back to base" the male told his companion who nodded at him.

The remaining Zangooses continued their slow walk to their prey.

At the mention of death Serena clutched Ash's arm harder and cried into it.

Kirlia, Happiny, Riolu could barely move as their entire bodies hurt.

Seviper continued to glare hatefully at the grunts and their Pokémons. She wanted so desperately to help the two small Pokémons and her daughter but her body just wouldn't listen to her. So, she stood for glaring at them and praying to Arceus to help them out. They had been doing good and even the little Psychic user had evolved but in the end the numbers game beat them.

"Dam it all again" Seviper thought.

The only one who wasn't scared at all, or at least was not showing it, was Ash as he looked at the grunts and the Zangooses without fear.

"Kill those brats and their Pokémons and capture that Seviper Zangooses Now!" both grunts yelled out at the same time.

At that order the remaining Zangooses lunged in for the kill.

Kirlia, Happiny, Riolu, and Serena were really scared now but suddenly they felt Ash bring them in closer to Seviper.

Then Ash, fearlessly, stood in front with his arms spread open to shield the females as much as he could from the Zangooses arracks.

"Ash?" Serena said to her friend.

"I'm sorry Serena, everyone" Ash simply said as he closed his eyes.

"Ash nooo!" Serena and Kirlia and Happiny said with the latter in their Poketongue.

"Human watch out!" Riolu yelled out through her Aura.

"Nooo brother!" Seviper yelled in anger as this child who had connected with her on a deep scale was about to sacrifice himself for them all.

As the Zangooses lunged at Ash with their sharp claws extended in a Fury Cutter to kill him a loud voice was suddenly heard.

"Glacia, Rex Iron Tail!" a male voice yelled out.

Everyone was taken by surprise by this voice but then the grunts became terrified when out of nowhere a giant pair of Aurorus and Tyrantrum suddenly slammed their remaining Zangooses with a pair of massive Iron Tails.

The Zangooses stood no chance and were knocked out the moment they crash landed because the impact had sent them flying.

"What the fuck!" the male grunt yelled out in disbelief as the female was speechless.

Suddenly their disbelief turned to fear when the Tyrantrum and Aurorus looked at them.

They were going to make a run for it, but the same voice spoke again.

"Don't let them escape guys" the voice said.

Then the pair were surrounded not only by the Aurorus and the Tyrantrum but also an Onix, Carracosta, Gigalith, and a Probopass.

"Dam it" the male said as he and the female surrendered.

The impact made by Tyrantrum and Aurorus had made Ash, Serena, Kirlia, Happiny, and Riolu fall to the ground.

As they coughed because of the sand and dust the same voice spoke to them.

"Are you kids okay?" the voice said once their coughing ended.

The first one to open his eyes were Ash and he was relived when he saw the gym leader of Cyllage City Grant standing before him. He looked worn out but still looked like he could fight for all night long.

"Yeah me and Serena are okay but our Pokémons were badly hurt by those guys Pokémons" Ash said as he motioned to the Pokémons with them, Serena nodded to his words.

"I see but aren't you to young to own any Pokémon yet kid?" Grant told Ash after seeing the injured Pokémons.

"Kirlia, Happiny, Riolu, and Seviper are my mom's Pokémons. She had lent them to me for me and Serena to be well protected as we came here. You know with what was going on in Camphrier Town and all that. She just wanted us to be careful. They were the ones that protected us from those Zangooses but in the end the numbers game beat them and the one who got the worst end was Seviper" Ash told Grant.

Grant had to admit that the kid's argument made allot of sense, so he decided to trust the kid's words.

"Alright the-" Grant was saying but was interrupted when a very familiar voice sounded off.

"Ashyyyy are you okay?!" a figure said as she zipped past Grant and brought Ash into a back breaking hug.

"What the distortion?" Grant said but soon another voice came out but this one sounded more tired and was panting.

"Huff, Huff, Delia wait up!" one Grace Gabena said as she passed Grant to get to Delia.

Grant Sweat Dropped when he saw a mother crushing her son in a hug while the other was on the ground panting to catch her breath as her daughter took out a small fan from out of somewhere and was blowing air to her mom with it. All the while 4 Pokémons looked about ready to pass out at any moment.

"Uh hum" Grant said as he got their attention.

Delia looked at him as she was hugging her Pokémons, Ash and Grace looked at him once they regained their breaths, Serena had put her fan away and looked at him, and the Riolu and Seviper were looking at him with Riolu close to Seviper.

"Well from what I can tell something happened here but what I want to know is why two Team Flare grunts were attacking you kids" Grant told Ash and Serena.

The little group then looked at Ash and Serena for an explanation.

Serena blushed a little because of everyone looking at her so she decided to let Ash explain.

Before Ash could explain what had happened, he found it curious that his mom was not angry at him for this but decided to put it aside for now.

"Well we were…" Ash then began explaining everything that had happened.

Grant grew serious but was still confused on why Team Flare wanted with this Kid and his mom's Seviper, he would make them spill it out once the interrogation began.

Delia grew horrified that her Ashy was attack by Team Flare nonetheless, but she also grew happy and relieved when she heard Ash say that Ralts, now Kirlia, and Happiny fought without fear to protect Ash and Serena. However, she again was confused on why Ash would say that the Seviper and Riolu were her Pokémons. She was going to rebuke him on that statement but a pleading look from her son to go along with it convinced her to overlook it for now, but he would ask him later. All in all, she was glad Ash and Serena were okay but now they had to take all the Pokémons to the Pokémon Center here for Nurse Joy to have a look at them, especially Seviper.

Grace simply was mad and then relived Ash and Serena were okay and that Delia's Pokémons had fought bravely to protect her daughter and Ash. Although she didn't know that Delia also owned a Riolu and Seviper, she would ask her later on that.

"and that's how we got here" Ash finished his explanation.

"I see" Grant said before he sighed then gave one look at the Team Flare grunts and then looking back at the small group before him.

"Well first of all I would like to apologize this had to happen to you kids" Grant apologized but then continued, "I will handle everything from here now on. You guys need to get your Pokémons checked especially your Seviper mam. Thankfully it looks like the kids are okay but the Pokémons took quite a beating" Grant told Ash, Delia, Serena, and Grace.

They all nodded at him and began picking up the Pokémons with them to take them to the Center.

Delia picked up Kirlia, as she was a little bigger now, while Serena picked up Happiny, and Grace somehow incredibly picked up the large Seviper, and Ash carried Riolu although she didn't want too, but was simply too tired to care by this point.

Grant had offered one of his Pokémons to escort them safely to the Pokémon center, but they had politely declined as the Center was no more than a five-ten minute walk the most from here. Grant agreed but stared at them until they were out of his sight.

Once they fully left Grant approached the grunts his Pokémons had hostage.

The grunts looked at him hatefully, but he simply smirked at them. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

**(Next morning, Early morning) **

The sun had barely risen up on Cyllage City.

The bird Pokémons were flying through the early morning sky.

The ocean waves were gently crashing onto the shore.

Most of the residents of Cyllage City were still sound asleep. Once the whole situation was settled in Camphrier Town and with their Gym Leader and their police force back, they were able to sleep in peace under their protection.

The only building that was up and ready so early in the morning was the Pokémon Center.

The Nurse Joy in charge of the center was sitting in her desk, where she greeted all those that came in, and was reading over some papers of the condition of the Pokémons she was brought late last night.

She had been sure surprised when through her center came in a woman with an injured Kirlia in her arms, also a little girl with an equally injured Happiny and a little boy with purple eyes and an injured Riolu in his arms.

The one that surprised her the most was the women who was carrying a very injured, and large, Seviper over her shoulders.

Normally, seeing injured Pokémons was a norm for her but the reason she was surprised was because she half expected no one to come into her center at that time with the situation that had occurred in Camphrier.

"Sigh" Joy sighed as she remembered the events that had transpired hours ago.

Her sister had called her to inform her of what was going on at that time and to say she was scared was an understatement. Her sister had been terrified but she knew she had a job to do. However, she was more terrified not for her safety but for the injured Pokémons under her care because those monsters, she didn't dare call them Pokémons because to her they weren't, were attacking and Killing indiscriminately anyone and anything they saw and she feared they would kill all under her care.

Thank Arceus that didn't happen as the police force led by Jenny were able to stall them long enough for the League reinforcements to come and help.

Joy had been saddened when her sister had told her that there had been casualties in the trainers and their Pokémons who were battling the monsters. There had also been casualties from the Police force and even jenny herself was almost among the dead. If it hadn't been for Grant arriving at the nick of time she would have died.

There had also been a few civilian casualties from collateral damage, but it was thanks to Blaziken Mask's Blaziken that there were no more civilian casualties.

Then the reinforcements came in and the tide of battle had turned around for Camphrier. It had been a long and hard battle but in the end the elites from the League had been able to take down all those monsters and had soon been taken away to the Kalos League HQ.

Then came the longest night for her sister as she had worked through the whole night to help all the gravely injured Pokémons that were brough to her. Even right now she was still up and going.

Joy, from Cyllage, knew that her sister wouldn't stop until she and her team of nurses and doctors were able to save and heal every single injured Pokémons under their care.

That is not how she was only but very nurse joy in Kalos. They wouldn't give up on any injured Pokémons if there was a slight chance at saving them.

"She's going to sleep for days after this" Nurse joy said humorously at thinking on how tired her sister and her team would be.

She was glad the League was helping with the relief efforts by sending food and water for the People and Pokémons of Camphrier. Even right now they were helping with the rebuilding efforts done in Camphrier and had even sent squadrons of ACE trainers to guard every point on Camphrier Town just in case there was another attack, thankfully there was none.

As she thought of the attacks she began thinking of those monsters.

From what her sister had told her those monsters were completely murder machines. At first, she thought they had been rabid from what her sister told her but that was not the case. They were simply raged crazed and took out their fury in destruction. She was surprised when her sister had told her that the monsters were leaking blood from their eyes and mouths and their eyes were blood red. She had also been told that the monsters fought to the bitter end, no matter all the damage they had taken most of them continued to get up and fight. They had to be beaten to the ground to finally put them down and even then, they still had to be restrained by psychic Pokémons for them to not move anymore.

Nurse Joy had wanted to get her hands on one of these monster's blood samples to analyze what made them go raged crazed, but the League had barred anyone from getting close to them in fear they might rise again.

All she had now was theories, but she would share these theories with her sisters when they had their annual meet up.

Nurse Joy was brought out of her musing when the door to the Center opened.

She stood up and put on her warm smile who she greeted everyone with.

"Hello, welcome to the- Oh its Ash. How can I help you Ash?" Nurse Joy said once she recognized the purple eyed kid, who she was told was named Ash, come in through her door.

"Good morning Nurse Joy" Ash said Politely before continuing, "I came to check on my mom's Pokémons."

"I see but isn't it very early in the morning?" Nurse Joy asked Ash.

"I guess so? Why do you ask?" Ash asked the kind Nurse in confusion when he finished checking the clock.

"Well its because it's kind of strange for a child your age to be up so early in the morning. Especially after the night you guys had" Nurse Joy said.

"Understandable but ever since I can remember I've always been an early bird. Even when I've slept late into the night, I've always woken up early and feeling full rested" Ash told the Nurse.

Nurse Joy looked at Ash intently and from the look in his eyes she could clearly see that he wasn't lying. She looked even closer to see if he was tired at all, but his face and body didn't show any sign of tiredness.

"Umm are you okay Nurse Joy?" Ash asked the Nurse as she kept staring at him intently. It creeped him out a little bit.

"O-oh so-sorry about that Ash" Nurse Joy said embarrassedly, with a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"Its alright" Ash said and soon an awkward silence befell the two.

"Anyways, how are my Mom's Pokémons Nurse Joy?" Ash said after clearing his throat to break the awkward silence.

"O-oh right" Nurse Joy said before her posture returned to normal.

"Well thankfully Riolu and Happiny are going to be okay. They were really hurt by the Zangooses but it was no damage that I couldn't fix. All they will need is plenty of rest. For Kirlia is the same diagnosis, she had a few lacerations, but I was able to heal them up quick, but she does have bruises all over her and her body will be sore for a couple of weeks. So, for her to heal up well she needs more rest and needs all of you to be happy and joyful around her. Now that she is a Kirlia your emotions will be felt by her and if she feels your happy she'll be happy and heal quicker. Also, I did a quick checkup since she evolved during her battle and I'm happy to say there was no complications with her evolution. Everything seems fine but it will take a while for her to get used to her new body. She will take longer to move in it, especially now since she had to rest and can't move. So just be patient with her" Nurse Joy finished her diagnosis.

Ash nodded in understanding before speaking again.

"How is Seviper?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Well for her its actually quite surprising" Nurse Joy said as she examined her papers on Seviper.

"How so?" Ash asked the Nurse.

"You see when you brought her in last night, she was completely mentally and physically exhausted. That is why she couldn't move her body at all. She also had many bruises and a few broken bones. As well as many slash marks all over her" Joy said.

"Had? What do you mean by had, Nurse Joy?" Ash said as he caught Nurse Joy said that she "had" those injuries.

Even if they had brought her last night and nurse joy had healed her some bruises would have still been left. Even her broken bone should have still been there and her slash marks.

"It is like you heard Ash, Seviper had those injuries. Meaning she no longer has them, and she should make a full recovery by the end of the day" Nurse Joy said. **(A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming) **

"b-but sh-she was se-severely hurt Nurse! How is it possible for her to heal already especially faster than Riolu, Kirlia, and Happiny!? From the looks of it she was the most injured out of all of them!" Ash asked the Nurse in shock at what she had just told him.

"That's what's got me so perplexed. You see the moment after you guys left your mother's Pokémons with me I worked first with Riolu, Happiny, and Kirlia and I left Seviper to be handled by Wigglytuff and Audino until I got back to her. After a was finally able to treat Riolu, Kirlia, and Happiny, Wigglytuff came rushing in and dragged me to Seviper's room" Nurse Joy paused to regain her breath but continued quickly.

"When I got there, I saw what had Audino and Wigglytuff so surprised. You see Ash amazingly allot of Seviper's injuries had already disappeared by the time I got there and even more amazingly her bones, that had originally been broken, were healing themselves. I had no idea what was going because Audino and Wigglytuff had not healed Seviper at all. They had just started the first aid procedure on her until I got back and properly treat her. That healing process had lasted for a few hours into the night and by the end of it Seviper had passed out. I did a double and triple check up on her and my eyes nearly popped out of my skull at what the machines told me. You see the gravely injured Seviper that you had brought me yesterday had mostly healed herself up!" Nurse Joy finished her diagnosis.

"H-how i-is that possible? Does she know any healing type moves?" Ash asked the Nurse in shock.

"No. From what I could tell she didn't know any healing type moves and for your first question, I have no idea. She shouldn't have been able to heal that quickly even if she somehow knew any healing type move. The only thing I was able to tell was that she somehow caused it and was affected by it if her pass out was anything to go by. I actually tried to take a blood sample from her when she passed out to see what was going on with her. However, when I was about to insert the needle into her body her tail grabbed it and then smashed it into the ground while unconscious" Nurse Joy continued.

"How-" Ash was about to say but was stopped when Nurse Joy continued to speak.

"I don't know. She was clearly passed out, but her body somehow didn't let me take any blood samples from her. I tried it for like four times but every time her body would move out the way or destroy the needle. So, I just stopped trying" Nurse Joy said.

"What about the scar on her underbelly?" Ash asked again while trying to process everything the nurse was telling him.

"Completely gone. I saw it when you brought her over but by the time her "healing factor" ended it had completely vanished. The only thing she will need right now is a little more rest and she'll be good to go by the end of the day!" Nurse joy said happily.

She didn't understand what had happened with Seviper, quite frankly she was intrigued by it, but she was happy she was able to heal. Otherwise her healing process would have taken the longest and she would have had to stop from doing any sort of battle or training all together. All in all, she was happy Seviper, and even Riolu, Kirlia, and Happiny, was okay. Even if she had absolutely nothing with Seviper's weird healing. However, she would bring this up with her sisters on their next meeting to see what they though of Seviper's case.

Ash was simply speechless at what Nurse Joy had just told him about Seviper. Yes, he was happy that Kirlia and Happiny and even Riolu were going to be okay, but he attributed that to Nurse Joy. Seviper however he just didn't know. He tried to think up any solution to Seviper's case from his brilliant mind or from any book he read once but he came up with squat. He just couldn't fathom how Seviper was going to be okay already.

When he had woken up early, and left the apartment room quietly, and came here he figured that Nurse Joy would have told him that Seviper was going to take the longest to heal and that possibly she wouldn't have been able to battle anymore. He did not expect what the Nurse had just told him. For the first time in his very young life he couldn't come up with a right answer for something.

"Hmm I guess that Seviper is rather special then" Ash said the only thing in his mind at the moment.

"She really is. Do you want to see her?" Nurse Joy told then asked Ash.

"Really can I?!" Ash asked the Nurse while trying to hide his excitement.

"Yeah you can. Since she is basically mostly healed up Audino and Wigglytuff moved her to a common room" Nurse Joy said happily.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," Ash thanked Joy and gave her a small bow.

"It's no problem, now please follow me" Nurse Joy as she guided Ash towards Seviper.

As they went to Seviper's room Ash asked Nurse Joy if he could see Kirlia and Happiny and she let him but since they were still hooked up to a few machines to monitor them Ash had to see them through a glass window. He was glad they were okay and were going to heal. He and his mom will have to spoil Kirlia and Happiny for the next few weeks until they got all better.

He had also asked if he could see Riolu but surpassingly enough Nurse Joy giggled at that and simply told him "you'll see her in a little bit."

Ash had been confused by that but decided to put it aside and followed the Nurse.

After a few more minutes of silent walking Nurse Joy had stopped in front of a small room.

"Alright, they should be in there" Nurse Joy said as she began opening the doors.

"They?" Ash asked again in confusion.

"See for yourself" Joy told Ash when she gestured for him to come in the room.

He did and he came into a quite frankly cute scene with Seviper pleasantly sleeping with a bandaged up Riolu sleeping on top of her back.

"When she was stable, she escaped from her room and went to Seviper. After the third time I decided to just let her be with her" Nurse Joy answered Ash's unasked question.

"I see" Ash simply said as he smiled at the cute scene in front of him.

"I have to go check on the other Pokémons here. I'll leave you with her but if you need anything just call me" Nurse Joy told Ash.

"Thank you again Nurse Joy for helping my Mom's Pokémons" Ash told her as he gave her another bow.

"It's no problem Ash. I like helping Pokémons" Nurse Joy said in a kind smile before walking out the room.

As the door closed Ash returned his attention to Seviper and Riolu.

He silently got closer to them; he didn't want to wake them up.

Once he was next to the bed, he began examining Seviper and Riolu.

Like Nurse Joy had told him Riolu was badly beaten and had many slash marks around her body, if the bandages were anything to go by. Thankfully, it seemed that she would make a full recovery in a few months' times. He was also surprised as to how Riolu was sleeping over Seviper and not falling off her. He figured it had do to with Seviper not moving and positioning herself well for Riolu.

"Aren't those hard scales a bit uncomfortable though?" Ash thought.

He shrugged at that and kept on looking at Seviper.

Nurse Joy had been right, Seviper was completely healed up. It almost seemed as she never had a battle or suffered any injuries.

"Why though? She was clearly hurt when we found her" Ash silently said when he reached the point of the bed were Seviper's head was laid at.

As Ash was thinking that he was shocked to see that Seviper had opened her eyes and was beginning to raise her head. She did it slowly as to not wake up the sleeping Riolu on her back.

She finally woke up from her long nap. Last night had been painful but for some reason she couldn't remember what had happened to her when the boy and his friends brought her here. She remembered the pink haired human trying to help her but her not responding and then a weird energy encompassing her. However, after that she couldn't remember anything as she passed out from something draining her leftover reserves.

As she stretched and popped her neck and upper body, she gave one look to Riolu to make sure she was okay. The only reason she noticed her being here was because as she slept, she felt something lying on top of her.

She gave a smile to Riolu. she would make sure she would be a good mother to her and make her strong. She had promise Lucario and she would be dammed if she didn't fulfill her promise.

After looking at her daughter she yawned then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the pillow.

Once she took her head of the pillow from the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of someone with them.

She turned to the person and she saw that it was the purple-eyed boy she met yesterday.

Ash and Seviper locked eyes again.

Suddenly, Seviper nodded her head at him and Ash did the same.

That was a sign of respect from the both of them.

"Hello Seviper" Ash told her as she got closer to her,

Seviper thrilled at him in acknowledgement.

There was a small silence, but it didn't last long as Ash decided to get to the point.

"Seviper" there was a small pause before he continued, "did you also see that."

Seviper knew he was going to say that, so she nodded in yes.

"Hehe I'm glad I didn't go crazy all of a sudden" Ash said in amusement and Seviper shaking her head humorlessly.

"Seviper I don't know why but the moment I saw you I felt as if something clicked. As if we had connected on a deep level. Did you feel that way too?" Ash told then asked Seviper.

She nodded at him.

"Seviper I want you to be my starter. I want you to come with me on my Pokémon journey when I get my trainers license. I want you to be the leader of the Pokémons I'm going to catch some day. I want you to be there when I discover the secrets of this world and the Legendary Pokémons. Most importantly I want you to be my frie- no my sister. Will you do this for me Seviper?" Ash told Seviper with a smile on his face.

This was the moment that Lord Arceus had told her about those years ago. This was the beginning of hers and Ash's destiny together. She accepted this not because Lord Aceus had told her about it but because she wanted to. She wanted to help Ash in making his dreams come true. She wanted to be there when he discovered the secrets of this world. She wanted to be the leader of his future Pokémons. Most importantly if those images of her and him were true, which most probably were, she wanted to be by his side through those hard and good times. She would be strong enough to help him in his future battles. She would be strong enough to fight those that try to harm him and her. She would be strong with his help. She would try and master the "All-Type" as much as she could. If those savages dared to try and attack Ash, she would kill them all. She wanted to be his starter. She wanted to not be Ash's friend but sister.

Seviper nodded at him with a smile on her face.

Ash was so happy that Seviper had accepted that he hugged her upper body. He was also careful not to wake up Riolu as he hugged Seviper.

Since Ash was small, Seviper lowered her upper body to make Ash hugging her more comfortable for him. She had gently coiled herself around him to return the hug.

The hug lasted for a few minutes but with that hug the bond had been completed.

All the hardships and successes that they would have to go through to fulfill their destinies; they would do it together.

The Chosen one and the Chosen Pokémon had become one.

A relationship of a brother and sister was born. **(A/N: Figuratively speaking of course) **

**(Hall of Origins) **

The Alpha Pokémon Arceus was seeing all of this with a smile on its face.

"_Go on little ones. Fulfill your destines. Make sure that what happened in my father's universe never happens again" _Arceus said as it continues to look on.

**(Back at Cyllage) **

After a few more minutes the hug ended.

"Well if your going to be my starter then I think you will need a name" Ash said as he was sitting on his knees on the bed with Seviper.

Seviper tilted her head in confusion. She already had a name though. Wasn't it Seviper?

"You're not just an ordinary Seviper. That's why you need a name. to distinguish you from all other Sevipers out there," Ash was saying but then momentarily stopped and looked at her. Soon after he continued.

"Also, because for some reason I get the feeling that you aren't any normal Seviper" Ash said.

Seviper momentarily stiffened at that comment. Did he know about her "All-Type?" No from the looks of it no but she knew he had a suspicion that she was different. She would need to find the right time to reveal it to him that she was different. However, not now.

"Well anyway that is why I want to give you a name. So, what do you think?" Ash told her.

Seviper didn't even think about it and simply nodded at him.

Ash then began to think of many names that would fit her but none of them were to his liking. Soon however he came to a name he liked but he would need to ask Seviper if she liked it.

"How about Azami?" Ash said

Seviper looked on confused so Ash elaborated.

"Well you see Azami means "the flower of a thistle" Ash said but at her still confused look he elaborated once more, "and that means bravery, courage, and loyalty in the face of treachery. It also symbolizes your toughness, endurance and fortitude in the heat of battle."

"Here in Kalos, from what I've read, also means royalty and nobility, as well as the nobility of character" Ash said.

"One day all the trainers in the world will acknowledge you as the strongest. They will say: Though we cannot beat, nor like, nor use the damn Pokémon, we must at least respect it as a formidable foe" Ash ended his explanation of the name and its meaning.

Seviper was thoroughly surprised that Ash knew so much for someone as young as him but put it aside as an interesting quirk of her brother. She liked the meaning of the name and what it means so she nodded at him.

"Very well. From this day forward you'll be known as Azami!" Ash said happily.

The newly named Azami nodded at him.

After a few laughs Ash's stomach grumbled a little bit showing he was hungry.

A blush of embarrassment appeared on his face at that while Azami snickered at him.

Then Azami's stomach grumbled loudly and soon after a small blush of embarrassment appeared on her face.

Ash looked amusedly as Azami tried to keep her pride.

After a few seconds of laughter from both parties a comfortable silence settled between them.

Ash took the initiative it and leaned forward and began patting her head.

Azami juts leaned into his touch.

"Let's take this world by storm Azami" Ash told her with her nodding at him with a fire on her eyes.

"These next few years of my life are going to be fun" Ash though as he patted Azami's head.

**(Flashback: 4 years ago, End) (I hope you enjoyed all the flashbacks and I hope you didn't get lost. Promise this will be the last long Flashback) **

**(Present Time) **

Ash silently laughed as he remembered meeting Azami for the first time.

He was so lost in thought that he had unconsciously walked to the local Pallet Town mail delivery.

"When did I get here?" Ash thought once he was in front of the small post office.

"Well good morning Ash! Early as always I see" the old man who ran the post office told him

"Good morning to you as well Mr. Itami. Yeah I was to excited to sleep since today my journey begins!" Ash said excitedly.

"Well good for you young man but we will miss you here" the man told him.

"I'm sorry" Ash said apologetically.

"No don't worry, you have to go on your journey like we all once did" the man said trying to not make Ash feel bad about leaving.

Ash sighed in relief at that.

"Anyway, you brought your letter with you?" Itami told him.

"Oh right!" Ash said as he took out from one of his coat pockets a letter for Serena and then handing it over to Itami.

"Very well, don't worry I'll send it to Viridian and from there they will send it to your little girlfriend from Kalos" Itami tried to tease Ash.

Ash didn't take the bait, so he simply thanked the man before walking away but as he left, he simply laughed at that before he waved to Itami.

Itami just chuckled at that before getting to work.

As he walked, he got a few greetings from those that had woken up and he politely retuned them.

The last place Ash needed to go was the Jager House to pick up Eren and Mikasa.

"I can't wait for my journey to begin!" Ash excitedly though as he continued his way to the Jager household.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Woo that was a large chapter. I think this will be my biggest chapter ever. Many chapters will be as long as this one as long as I have many ideas to put in it. I know you're going to love them. I hope you all liked Azami's backstory and the twist I added to her typing. My Seviper will be no ordinary Seviper. Now you might think I am making her a little overpowered and for the first few chapters and battles she might as well be but that won't last forever. Trust me I got this. I apologize for some battle scenes being cut but like I said in my last chapter I'm not that great in writing out detailed battle scenes and besides this chapter was already reaching the 100k words. I just didn't have the energy left to write those out. Sorry to those who were disappointed. Now also an important thing that I must mention, this is not an Amourshipping story…. well at least not yet. Yes, Serena will be a part in the story but that will be chapters away when I get to my Kalos Arc. Also as you could see or read? Anyway, this story will take many elements from many arcs over all the anime I've seen but I will add my own twist to them. What else? Oh, right I know I said I wasn't going to include Galar but I change my mind. It will be a part of the story. Also, every character with a familiar name you know will only have that name because I wanted to, but I guarantee that they will not have any of the powers of their original self. Remember this is the Pokémon world, all they would have will be there looks and personality. Hmm what else? Right! As you saw in the beginning Sebas will be a part of this story. Also, my Sebas will be the one from Overlord. Remember this my dear students every event going around will affect Ash in someway trust me on this. And yes, ROOT is part of this story but mine will be totally different from the one you all know. Also, the Cerulean Current imagine it as the one from Finding nemo with the turtles. One last thing for the Pokémons that were escaping with Azami just imagine any Pokémon you want that escaped with her as well from the Team Flare Pokémons. Hehehe I hope you liked my version of the rage virus. Just without the whole zombiesh thing. now for the significance of the Name Azami I had to wing it and write it in my own words because it had a totally different meaning, but I think I was able to salvageable it. Hmm I think that's all. Again, so sorry for taking forever to upload this but as you saw it was because it was a huge chapter and I had to edit it to make it readable and my job starting. I hope the wait was worth it. Please review/favorite/follow it. Also, I will try to upload the next one as fast as I can, but it will take a while since I'm still working as an actual Sensei/Teacher. "sigh" god I hate being an adult. I'm doing this for fun but I will try to manage my time so I can continue writing this. I will not be abandoning it. Also, next chapter is officially being the beginning of Ash's journey. Have a great day/night/morning/afternoon from wherever your reading this. Like always constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. **

**PS: Please all of you take care of yourself during this scary times with the whole covid-19 thing.**

**PPS: Sorry if there are some mistakes around the chapter. some appeared when i uploaded to fanfiction and i'm simply just to tired to read it all over again. sorry for that but i hope you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Explorer **

**A/N: Hello again my students it's your beloved Joro-Sensei Nuruhuhu. Here is take five otherwise known as chapter five for you guys. In this chapter Ash's journey…. still doesn't begin. Sorry about that. We also get to meet Ash's "official" starter who you probably already know who it's going be. I know I said the last chapter that there wasn't going to be anymore but there will be two flashbacks in this one. One semi-short and the other will take up most of the story. Also, you will see a cute scene, in my opinion, in this chapter. You will meet someone very special in my story and you'll be surprised at who I chose it to be. Not many fics does it. You'll also see a few elements from different animes in this one. Well enough dilly-dallies let's get to it. I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I'll be seeing all of you at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I owned Pokémon, well I would be rich. Don't you think so?**

**Chapter 5: Memories **

"**Aura speech" **

"_thoughts and Psychic speech" _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Coming!" a female voice said from behind a door.

Ash nodded and simply waited for Karla Jager.

Ash had finally arrived at the Jager household, to pick up Eren and Mikasa, and was now waiting for them.

"Yes, who is- Oh its Ash!" the mentioned Karla said to Ash when she opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Jager," Ash said as he gave her a small bow.

"Are Eren and Mikasa awake?" Ash told the kind woman.

"Mikasa is but I think Eren is still asleep," Karla told Ash.

Ash wasn't surprised by this. He guessed that Eren was probably still asleep. Eren wasn't an early bird like him, Mikasa, and Gary.

"Isn't it going to get late for him? We start our journeys today and the Professor said he wanted us there at around 8" Ash told Karla.

"I know and I and Mikasa told him last night, but he didn't listen to us. He stayed up until 1 in the morning watching the finals of the Indigo Conference and even the award ceremony" Karla said as she sighed at the end.

"Sorry about Eren Ash. I know he and Mikasa told you to pick them up early today so you all could leave together to Professor Oak's lab" Karla said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Jager, I don't mind waiting a little longer. I kind of suspected it any way that he was going to sleep late and besides I think Mikasa is about to wake him up right…about…. now" Ash said.

At that very moment a loud "Ahhhh Mikasa what are you- oh crap we're going to be late!"

"Told you," Ash told Karla with a smile.

"Hehehe you know my kids to well Ash. Now, why don't you come on in, so you could comfortably wait for Eren? I know Mikasa is awake already so it's just him you have to wait" Karla said to Ash.

"Thank you Mrs. Jager I would appreciate it very much," Ash told her.

"Don't mention it Ash now come on in" Karla said as he motioned for Ash to come inside her house.

Ash did and once inside he was tackled into a hug by Mr. Jager's Reuniclus.

"Hehehe it's nice to see you too Reuniclus," Ash said as he patted her head.

"Now now Reuniclus you have to let Ash go otherwise he won't be able to go on his journey," Grisha Jager said from where he was seated on the table while reading the newspaper.

Reuniclus pouted but let Ash go and after that, she went to go with Eren and Mikasa.

Ash simply chuckled at the affectionate Pokémon.

"Would you like something to drink Ash?" Karla told Ash.

"Coffee, black, and no sugar if you don't mind," Ash told Karla as he sat down on the table where Grisha was.

"I still can't believe that a kid your age likes black coffee Ash," Karla told Ash as she shook her head.

"What can I say I'm just that unique" Ash told Karla playfully.

"Besides, Karla any respectable man must always drink black coffee in the morning. Isn't that right Ash?" Grisha told Ash as he extended his fist to him.

"Dam straight Mr. Jager" Ash told Grisha as he also extended his fist to meet Grisha's.

They both fist-bumped soon after.

"Men," Karla said as she went to the kitchen to make the boy some coffee.

Both chuckled at that. Soon a little conversation started between both.

"Are you ready for your journey Ash?" Grisha told the boy.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ash replied.

"I'm glad you're prepared," Grisha said before looking at Ash's get up and then continuing, "I got to say Ash you look quite intimidating with that trench coat you are wearing."

"Hehe thanks, Mr. Jager. That is what I'm going for, who says that a trainer can't look intimidating like his/her Pokémons? Besides don't you think I look quite badass?" Ash told Grisha.

"You sure do, you're going to scare away all trainers who will want to challenge you," Grisha told him.

"Hehe hopefully," Ash said.

"Well here is your boy's bland black coffee," Karla said as he put her husband's and Ash's coffee on the table.

"Thanks, Mrs. Jager" "Thanks Dear" were her replies.

She smiled at that and went back to the kitchen to finish Mikasa's and Eren's lunches.

A comfortable silence followed and while that happened Ash looked around for Mr. Jager's other Pokémons.

When he had first learned that Mr. Jager' Pokémons were from the Unova Region he had been excited because he had never seen a Pokémon from said Region. Yes, he had read about them but there was a difference between reading about them and seeing them in real life. So, when Eren had invited him to see his dad's Pokémons he was excited.

Reuniclus and Swoobat instantly took a liking to him. Gigalith and Excadrill didn't mind him while Sigilyph didn't care. On the other hand, Scolepede took a while to accept him but over the time he had come to like him even if he wouldn't admit it Ash knew.

As he looked around, he saw that Sigilyph was still sleeping on a corner of the house. He knew that Luxray was in Mikasa's room and that Swoobat was in Eren's room. He wondered where Scoleped, Gigalith, and Excadrill were.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jager, where are Scolepede, Excadrill, and Gigalith?" Ash asked Grisha as he finished taking a sip from his coffee.

"All three of them are at Professor Oak's ranch," Grisha told Ash.

"Excadrill loves to dig his tunnels in the ranch's area for ground and rock types. Gigalith is also there because he has formed a rivalry with a Rydon and a Golem there and wants to prove he is better than them. As for Scolepede he is there because he is a little too big for him to be here, so he is staying at the forest for the bug types" Grisha told Ash.

"I see" Ash simply said.

"So, Ash Eren told me and Grisha that you three were traveling together for a while," Karla said from the kitchen.

"That's right but It'll only be to Cerulean City. After that we will be going our separate ways" Ash replied Karla.

"Oh, I thought you were all traveling together for your whole journey," Karla said.

"Eren did try to convince me to continue our Journeys together but I declined. I have different places I want to go to after Cerulean and besides this journey is for me to learn how to take care of myself like for Eren and Mikasa. Besides Mikasa will be there with him and she'll make sure he won't get in trouble" Ash told Karla.

"I won't say that I'm not bummed out that you three won't be traveling together with all your journey because I am, but I understand your reasoning. Just make sure you take care of yourself okay?" Karla said as she came back to the dining room.

"You got it, Mrs. Jager!" Ash told her as he gave the Jager couple a thumbs up.

The couple giggled at Ash's excitement.

"However, I do have one favor to ask both of you," Ash told them,

"What is it, Ash?" Karla said as her and her husband's attention was focused on Ash.

"Well as you know I am heading out for my journey today. All I want you to do is to give my mom some company. I know she says she'll be okay since she has Kirlia and Happiny but I know her too well. I know my absence will affect her, so please don't let my mom think she is alone" Ash told the couple with a sad smile.

Karla was almost brought to tears by Ash's thoughtfulness and Grisha simply smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ash we'll give your mom some company while you are away" Grisha said while Karla nodded.

"Thank you both" Ash told them while bowing his head.

Before anyone could say anything, a loud voice was heard coming from upstairs.

"Hurry up Mikasa! I hope Ash hasn't come yet!" Eren said as shuffling and doors closing were heard upstairs.

"Ash is already here Eren, I saw him coming from your bedroom's window," Mikasa said loudly enough for them to hear.

"Dam it Mikasa while didn't you tell me sooner!" Eren said loudly.

"You went into the restroom before I could even tell you" Mikasa replied.

"Whatever let's go were almost late! Arceus I hope Ash is not pissed at me!" Eren said.

Ash and Grisha were chuckling at Eren's yelling while Karla slightly frowned because of Eren's crude language.

Once Ash finished his coffee Eren and Mikasa came down from upstairs.

"Dam it Ash why do you have to always wake up super early?! You know what don't answer that let's just go! Come on Ash, Mikasa!" Eren quickly said as he went running to the door, Mikasa right after him.

"Wait Eren your- and their gone," Karla said while she sighed at the end.

"Well, I guess I should go as well. Thank you again for the coffee Mrs. Jager" Ash said as he stood up from the table.

"Don't mention it Ash" Karla said as she grabbed the empty coffee cup.

"Take care of yourself, young man," Grisha told him as he picked back up his newspaper.

Ash waved them off but as he was heading out Luxray AKA Tiger came down from Mikasa's room.

"Hey, tiger do you want to come along? Mikasa already left chasing after Eren" Ash told Tiger.

Tiger nodded and after Ash asked the Jager couple if Tiger could come with him, they went off.

Unlike Eren who was in a rush, and Mikasa following him quickly, Ash and Tiger went at a leisurely pace.

"You ready for your journey with Mikasa Tiger?" Ash asked the Luxray who nodded at him.

"I'm glad. You know that you're also going to be traveling with Eren right?" Ash told the Pokémon who rolled his eyes at the mention of Eren.

"Hehe he is still clueless as ever" Ash chuckled at his friend's cluelessness.

Luxray simply snorted at that. How Mikasa had a huge crush on Eren he'll never know.

The walk continued in a comfortable silence until they finally reached Professor Oak's lab.

When they got there Ash smirked in amusement and Tiger rolled his eyes at what they were seeing.

In front of them, on the steps to the Professor's lab, laid Eren gasping for air as Mikasa was sitting on her knees right beside him and blowing him some air with a wind fan.

"You're tired because you came running here when you could have walked and because you didn't eat or drink anything when you left your house," Ash told his almost passed out friend.

Luxray simply sat next to Mikasa as she continued to blow him some air.

"I told you Eren," Mikasa said.

Eren didn't respond as he simply tried to gasp for some air.

Ash sighed at that and gave him some cold water from one of his storage compartments.

Once Eren drank it he was completely revitalized.

"Ahh that is much better, thank you, Ash!" Eren said with water still dripping from his mouth and him wanting to give Ash a fist bump.

"Don't mention it" Ash said as he fists bumped Eren.

"Alright onwards guys!" Eren said as he marched forward.

Ash and Tiger simply shook their heads while Mikasa giggled at her brother's exuberance.

After Ash gave one nod at Mikasa and she returned it they followed Eren.

Once they were at the door Eren rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" a voice said from the other side of the door.

The three kids and Pokémon waited patiently for the owner of that voice to show himself.

"Oh, hello you three. Your just on time. Now come in so we can get this started" Professor Oak said when he opened the door and checked his watch.

The three kids and Pokémon obeyed and went in but before the Professor could close the door a loud voice was heard heading towards them. Most specifically Ash.

"Gooooooood Moooooooorrninnng Aaaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhh!" the voice of Gary Oak was heard as he rocketed towards Ash with his foot stretched out ready to smack the violet-eyed boy.

Ash expected this to happen so simply moved out of Gary's way and said boy rocketed through the open door.

The Flying Oak missed his target but was now barreling towards the ground but before he crash-landed, he was teleported back inside the lab by his grandpa's Alakazam.

"Haha, thanks, Alakazam I know I can always count on you to catch me!" Gary said once he was inside with the rest of the group.

Alakazam rolled his eyes and teleported to his resting place.

"Wow, that was so manly Gary!" Eren said as his eyes were literally shining with awe at how manly Gary was.

"Thank you for your support Eren!" Gary said as he gave a thumbs-up to Eren and smiled at him.

"I wish I could one day be as manly as you!" Eren said to Gary still in awe.

"Eren come here," Gary said as he motioned for Eren to come here.

Eren did and was heading to him.

"Here it comes," Ash said to Mikasa, Professor Oak, and Tiger.

"Yeah," Mikasa said as tiger nodded.

"Indeed," Oak said knowing what was about to happen.

"Should we stop them, Professor?" Ash said.

"No just let them be, it doesn't last that long and besides it amazes me how detailed the scene always is," Oak said as he watched on.

Ash shrugged his shoulders and continued to look on.

"Eren" Gary simply said.

"Yeah?" Eren replied still unaware,

"You Fool!" Gary said as he smacked Eren across the face so hard he sent him flying just a few feet away.

"What was that for?!" Eren said as comical tears poured from his eyes and him nursing his injured check.

"Eren never say that you wish to be as manly as me one day because you are already as manly as me. You still just don't know it yet" Gary said as he was on one knee next to the downed Eren. He was also giving him a confident smile.

"Oh, Gary," Eren said as he looked tearfully at Gary.

"Eren!" Gary said.

"Gary!" Eren said.

"Eren!" Gary said.

"Gary!" Eren said.

"GARY!" "EREN!" both Gary and Eren yelled out as they embraced in a manly hug.

However, as they hugged an image of a beach with a setting sun appeared behind them. The image had everything, crashing waves, rocks laying around, and even Winguls and Pelippers flying above.

"I'm always surprised at how realistic this feels," Ash said as he grabbed a pebble laying around and threw it at the ocean.

"Even the setting sun feels real. Hm I'm still surprised I haven't gotten used to this" Mikasa said with Tiger simply looking on.

"It still baffles me how they can make this image happen," Oak said as he looked on with his lab coat flailing around because of the wind.

After a few minutes passed the hug ended and the image went with it.

"Well then now that that is over with let's go and meet your starters," Oak said, and soon after the four kids followed him.

During the whole way, Gary talked Ash's ear off about something and another. Ash paid no attention.

"Hmm did you say something, Gary?" Ash casually told Gary once they got to where they were getting their starters.

"Grr curse you and your hip attitude Ash!" Gary said as he bit his shirt.

Mikasa and Oak shook their heads in amusement while Eren was muttering "so cool."

"Well anyways, firstly I'd like to congratulate the four of you for passing your trainer's exam. You all did wonderfully and it's because of that that you four will be the first out of your class that gets their starters first" Oak said proudly.

Ash and Mikasa nodded while Gary and Eren fist-bumped.

Oak then pressed a few buttons from a machine and said machine soon after opened up revealing three Pokeballs which were engraved with water, fire, and grass symbols respectively.

The kids, minus Ash, looked in awe at their future companions.

"Excuse me, Professor Oak?" Mikasa said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Mikasa?" Oak said but he already knew what her question was going to be.

"Professor, why are there only three Pokeballs when four of us graduated? Will one of us not get a starter?" Mikasa asked.

"Well, you see the thing is that the Indigo League was asked by the Kalos League if they could have some of the three starters of Kanto for Professor Sycamore for his studies regarding their Mega Evolutions" Oak explained not revealing much of the matter.

The kids didn't ask further on so Professor Oak continued on where he left on.

"As for your second question, yes. Sadly, one of you will have to go without a starter and wait until I get sent another batch of starters in three months' time" Oak said sadly.

Three of the four aspiring trainers said nothing. Each of them wondering who would be the one to go without a starter.

Before Mikasa could raise her hand, Ash beat her to the punch.

"I'll go without a starter Professor. You can let Mikasa, Eren, and Gary get theirs" Ash said with a smile on his face.

Oak nodded his head, already knowing what Ash meant, while Eren, Mikasa, and Gary looked at him shocked.

"Ash you don't have to do that. I already have Tiger with me, he can be my starter. So, you don't need to wait for one to arrive" Mikasa told him with Tiger nodding his head.

"Mikasa is right Ash! You don't have to do this! We all said we were leaving together" Eren said trying to convince Ash otherwise.

"My Eternal Rival I wouldn't want you to wait three months for a starter while we get ahead of you. Please let me do it and wait for a starter to arrive! I will use this time to train even more!" Gary said exasperated.

As the three kids tried to convince Ash to think otherwise, he simply raised a hand for them to stop talking.

"You know I'm kind of surprised you three, especially you Gary, have forgotten of her" Ash said amusedly.

"Huh?" the three kids said while tilting their heads in confusion.

Ash and Professor chuckled before he said one simple word.

"Azami" he simply said.

The three kids, minus Luxray, fell down anime style at completely forgetting about her.

Ever since Ash brought her and oddly enough a Riolu from the Kalos Region, they didn't know how he did it, Azami and Ash were inseparable whenever he came to the ranch. The first time they met her they had been a little scared of her because of her intimidating nature but soon enough they had warmed up to her. She was also a very strong fearless Pokémon who constantly challenged Oak's mighty Charizard or Dragonite to battles. Every time either accepted they would beat her senseless, but she wouldn't give up until she would be knocked out. Other times she would make them actually try against her and be close to winning but in the end, Oak's Pokémon's' experience always got the better of her.

From what they knew Azami was well respected by the adult Pokémons around the ranch and the baby ones really liked her.

From time to time they would see that Azami would be training Riolu for long periods of time. To what extent they didn't know.

After a while, they got up and quickly composed themselves while apologizing to Ash for forgetting about her. Ash simply waved them off saying it was okay.

"Well know that that is done with, who wants to go first?" Oak asked and immediately Gary and Eren raised their hands at the same time.

Soon after there was a quick debacle on who would go first until Ash suggested them to decide on a Janken-po.

That's what they did and after a best two out of three Gary won.

"Yeah, you got to love paper!" Gary said excitedly as he kissed his open palm while he walked forward.

"Arceus dam it Rock!" Eren said as he cried comical tears.

Mikasa simply consoled her sulking brother while Ash patted his back in pity.

"Now then Gary who is it going to be?" Oak asked his grandson.

"Hmm" Gray was thinking as he surveyed his options.

"This one!" Gary said as he picked up the Pokeball with the water symbol engraved on it.

Oak motioned for him to go for it and once Gary did out of the Pokeball came out a lively Squirtle.

"Hello there Squirtle," Gary said in a normal voice.

The Squirtle looked at him in wonder as if trying to figure him out.

"Squirtle I am about to embark on a journey that will take me to be the best Pokémon trainer out there. Do you want to come with me? If you do, I can guarantee you that you will grow stronger and that you will become a very powerful Blastoise. I must warn you though if you come with me you and I will train hard every day to get stronger and said training will be really tough on you. So, I say again do you want to come with me?" Gary told his soon to be Pokémon as he stretched his arm to him.

Squirtle didn't even think about it and grabbed Gary's hand and looked at him with a determined look on his face.

"Now that's the spirit Squirtle! Together we will beat every other trainer and now our eternal Rivals Ash and Azami!" Gary said in his normal boisterous tone while he pointed at a smirking Ash.

Squirtle didn't know who Azami was but he had already declared that Pokémon and this human in front of him as his and his trainer's eternal Rivals.

Gray smiled at his Pokémon's reaction while Ash smirked, Mikasa and Tiger looked on passively, and Eren was muttering "so manly."

"Well, then it seems Squirtle had made his choice. Then here you go Gary, your PokeDex and six Pokeballs" Oak said with a proud smile as he gave his grandson the mentioned items.

"Thanks, Gramps!" Gray said as he took the Pokeballs and his PokeDex and then stepping aside with Squirtle for the others to go.

"Well, who wants to go next?" Oak asked again and at this Eren quickly raised his hand up in excitement.

Mikasa giggled at her brother's excitement while Tiger rolled his eyes and Ash simply closed his eyes while he smirked.

"Now then who is it going to be Eren?" Oak asked the excited boy.

"Hmm" Eren was thinking as he surveyed his two options.

"This one will do!" Eren said as he grabbed the Pokeball with the fire symbol engraved on it.

Once he grabbed it and touched the release button a healthy-looking Charmander came out of said PokeBall.

Just like Squirtle had Charmander looked curiously at Eren who was gushing at him.

"Kyaa! My first Pokémon!" Eren squealed, almost girly, at seeing Charmander.

"_Kyaa?"_ Ash, Mikasa, Oak, and even Gary thought as they heard Eren.

After his initial reaction, Eren quickly went and hugged Charmander and rubbed his face along his. However, he was careful with Charmander's flame tail.

Charmander instantly liked this boy who was hugging him, he simply smiled as his face was rubbing alongside this boy's face.

"Say Charmander do you want to come on an awesome Journey with me?! I want to be the greatest fighting type Pokémon master out there and I know you can help me accomplish it! You will also be a very strong Charizard one day with my help! You'll be above all other Charizards out there! So, what do you say?" Eren asked as he was holding up Charmander in front of him.

Charmander didn't care that much on being strong but he wanted to help out this kind boy in front of him, so he nodded.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Eren said excitedly as he hugged Charmander tightly to his chest.

Charmander was beginning to really like this boy.

Oak and Gary smiled at the happy scene playing out in front of them while Ash looked at a pouting Mikasa?

"_Why is she pouting?"_ Ash told himself mentally.

Tiger look at her charge exasperated.

"Well, then it seems Charmander has clearly made his choice. Then here you go Eren, your PokeDex and six Pokeballs" Oak told the excited boy.

"Thank you, Professor Oak," Eren said as he gave the old man a small bow with Charmander around his chest being held by his arms.

Oak nodded at him and then looked at Mikasa.

Mikasa understood and stepped forward to get the final starter.

Once she grabbed the last remaining Pokeball and clicked the release button out of it came out a bored-looking Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur looked around for a little bit until his gaze landed on Mikasa.

Mikasa and Bulbasaur looked onto each other for a couple of minutes with either not saying anything.

"Do you want to come with me Bulbasaur? I don't have a specific goal in mind but hopefully, I'll find one soon" Mikasa told the Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur considered the offer but in the end, shrugged his shoulders and nodded at her. He had nothing better to do here and besides he was getting really bored here. Maybe this journey will be worth his time.

"Good" Mikasa simply said before she stretched her hand out.

Bulbasaur did the same but with one of his vines instead.

Both Pokémon and the girl shook hands/vine.

A big Sweatdrop appeared behind Ash, Tiger, Gary, Squirtle, Eren, Charmander, and Oak at seeing this odd introduction.

Soon after Bulbasaur stood next to Mikasa and she looking at Oak.

"Uhh well, it seems Bulbasaur has made his choice. Then here you go Mikasa, your Pokedex and six Pokeballs" Oak said as he gave the girl the mentioned items.

Mikasa took the items and after giving Oak a quick bow she headed back with the rest of the boys.

"Well with that out of the way I just want to say that I'm proud of all of you. I know you all will make Pallet Town proud; I expect to see all of you in the Indigo League Tournament. I know without a shadow of a doubt that all of you will place high on the tournament. I want you all to train hard and become strong but also remember to have fun on your journey. All of you are about to embark on a journey of a lifetime where you will see many different people, see many different Pokémons, see the many wondrous sights of the Kanto region and maybe beyond, and face many different and strong trainers. Enjoy your journeys and be the best you can be. Train your Pokémons but remember that they are also going to be your families for the foreseeable future. Be very careful out there but also don't shy away from everything. Have fun and if you need anything call me whenever you want and I'll do my best to help you out" Oak finished his small speech and smiled at the end while looking proudly at the kids in front of him.

Ash nodded with a determined expression, Eren smiled happily and nodded at Oak, Mikasa simply nodded, and Gary gave his grandpa a thumbs up.

"Well then off you go. Get ready and I'll see you off at the entrance to Pallet Town" Oak said.

"Yes Sir!" the kids said.

As they were about to head off Oak spoked again.

"Oh, Ash do you mind staying for a bit, I have to ask you something," Oak told Ash.

"Sure, thing Professor," Ash said as he stayed behind.

Eren and Mikasa didn't care and let Ash be as they went back home one last time to get their final things taken care of. Tiger followed behind.

Gary didn't even notice as he had already headed off to another part of the lab to get his final things taken care of and also to get to know his Squirtle a bit more before heading off. He was also going to come up with a plan because he was going to challenge his Rival to a battle. He knew there was no chance that his Squirtle was going to beat Azami, but he still wanted to try.

"So, what do you need of me, professor?" Ash asked Oak once the guys left.

"Ah yes! Ash, I need to ask you for a special favor" Oak told Ash.

"Sure, what is it?" Ash told Oak.

"You see Ash I do have no starters left but I do have one Pokémon that desperately needs help," Oak said with a little sadness in his voice as he pressed some buttons on the machine that had the Pokeballs for the starters.

Out of the machine came out a fourth Pokeball that Oak had grabbed and was showing it to Ash.

"The League and I tried everything, but we haven't been able to help this little guy out," Oak said as he sighed sadly at the end.

"What happened Professor Oak?" Ash asked the old man in a worried tone.

"Why don't you see for yourself," Oak said as he handed Ash the Pokeball.

Ash grabbed it and after a few seconds of staring at it, he clicked the release button.

Out of the Pokeball came out the saddest looking Teddiursa Ash has ever seen.

The Teddiursa just stared with a blank look at everything and everyone around him. His eyes briefly stayed on Oak, as the old man waved kindly at him, before trailing off to the human boy in front of him. He looked at him for a while before he stopped and then simply put his head down in sadness.

"_He looks so sad"_ Ash though while looking at the Teddiursa.

Ash knew this wasn't normal. A Teddiursa shouldn't look so sad, also one shouldn't look so skinny and his fur didn't have that shine that all Teddiursas had when they were young. What impacted him more was the sadness in Teddiursa's eyes.

"What happened to him, Professor?" Ash asked the professor.

"Sigh" Oak sighed before continuing, "his parents were killed in front of him by a criminally renowned Pokémon hunter in the Fiore Region."

"What! But why!" Ash asked angrily.

"I don't know the details, but it seems that Teddiursa's parents were the prime targets here. The hunter wanted to capture them so she could use them for her schemes, but it seemed they put up resistance while protecting their cub here" Oak said as he gently petted Teddiursa's head.

"She?" Ash asked.

"You have probably heard of her from the news. The Pokémon Hunter that killed Teddiursa's parents was the infamous Hunter J" Oak said with a little anger on his voice.

Teddiursa flinched at the name of that woman.

Ash was left speechless but also was burning in anger at what the professor had told him. He had heard of that criminal from the Sinnoh region because of all her evil actions. From what he knew she had no affiliation to anyone from the regions, but she would take jobs from any shady people that had the money to contract her services. She also didn't work alone but had a small army of henchmen under her that would aide her on her schemes and she also had a flying ship that could turn invisible for her to not get caught and even fire lasers if they were ever in trouble. The way she would poach Pokémons from their trainers was with a "cannon" she had on her arm. The said "cannon" would shoot something out and once it hit its target it would turn whoever it touched into something akin to clay or stone. Then she would capture it within a case and then that case would take it to her ship for it to never be seen again. From what the news had said she has poached over 1,000 Pokémons from their trainers over all the seven regions. The Indigo League had the suspicions that her base was in Sinnoh and later it was confirmed that it was located on the said region by the Sinnoh League. Ever since her base had been found Hunter J had kept on the move and not stayed at one place for far too long. She was infamously renowned because she would always escape from all the 7 Leagues that were always on the eye for her. From what she has shown her main Pokémon was a mighty looking Salamence that she always escaped on and battled with. She had also shown a scary-looking Drapion and an Ariados that she would use to immobilize her capture. Ash thought she had more and just didn't want to reveal them. Some experts believed that she was trained and is now collaborating with another infamously renowned Pokémon hunter in the Iron-Masked Marauder. Nobody had proof of this, but it was an expectation the leagues had. Ash knew that she had a bounty on her head of 10 million Pokedollars Dead or Alive as she was wanted by the Seven Leagues. However, Ash was confused because she had gone to Fiore, one of the renegade regions. He didn't know how she had gotten there undetected since the renegade regions were under the direct control and patrolled over by the Pokémon Rangers. Somehow, she had done it and was responsible for the killing of Teddiursa's parents.

Ash could see that Teddiursa had been traumatized, if his blank look was anything to go by, by the whole experience.

At that moment in time, he swore he would make Hunter J pay for all the damage she had caused Teddiursa.

"How did it happen?" Ash asked again once he finished his inner monologue.

"Like I said I don't know much of the details but from what I heard was that J used her Salamence and Drapion to gravely injure Teddiursa's parents and when she tried to capture them and they continued to fight her she had gotten irritated. After that, she returned her Drapion and after getting on top of her Salamence she released from her ship a total of 15 enraged Primeapes that beat Teddiursa's parents to death. All the while she watching the whole thing play out" Oak said as he tried to control his fury at the Hunter.

"That's horrible" Ash simply said as his gazed landed at the almost in tears Teddiursa.

"I know. Teddiursa would have suffered the same fate but was saved by a squadron of Pokémon rangers that had arrived at the scene just in time. Hunter J escaped but the rangers were able to subdue the Primeapes with their styluses. They had tried to save the Ursarings but in the end, the damage done to them was too sever and in the end died from the horrible beatings they received" Oak said as he sighed again at the end.

For a brief moment, no one said anything as Oak and Ash simply looked on at a sad Teddiursa who was trying his hardest to not cry again.

"The rangers tried to help him, but he was deeply traumatized and wouldn't listen or talk to them or their Pokémons. They had tried to use their stylus but decided not to because forcing him to let them help him would only end badly for both parties. The rangers decided to send him over to the Indigo League for us to help him but even the League with all their Psychics and professionals couldn't help him. His condition kept getting worse as he refused to eat or drink anything and every night, he would cry himself to sleep, and even when he was sleeping, he would be plagued by nightmares and would, therefore, trash around. Lance had decided to send him over to me to see if I could help him. Believe me Ash I tried to help but Teddiursa would simply not cooperate and would regress further. I had to force him to eat and drink with the help of Alakazam and for the nights I made Alakazam ask one of the Hypnos here to be by Teddiursa's side the whole night to make him go to sleep if he couldn't and when he did to eat his nightmarish dreams for him not to be plagued by those nightmares anymore, therefore, making him have a nice rest" Oak said as his looked continued on Teddiursa.

"What do you want me to do Professor Oak?" Ash asked the old man.

"Ash I couldn't help him, but I know you can," Oak told Ash.

"What makes you believe that I could help him when the League, Rangers, and even you couldn't help him, Professor?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Because your you Ash. You have a special connection to any and all Pokémon you meet, and you always seem to help them in the end intentionally or unintentionally. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you are the only one that can help him. Just be your self around him and he will slowly but surely come out of his shell. Please, Ash, show him the love that was taken away from him" Oak asked the boy in front of him.

"I will Professor! I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll help him. I don't care how long it'll take me, Azami, Yuki but we will help him by giving him the family he deserves" Ash told Oak with a determined expression.

"I knew I could always count on you, Ash!" Oak said already knowing that determined expression on Ash's face.

That expression meant that Ash wouldn't give up on Teddiursa until he helped him recover.

Their conversation had caught the attention of the Teddiursa. Said Pokémon was currently looking at Ash in confusion, but there was something in his eyes that both Ash and Oak noticed.

In that endless void of sadness, there seemed to be a flicker of hope somewhere in there.

"Let me start already professor" Ash quietly said to the old man.

"Go ahead my boy" Oak replied quietly to Ash.

Ash nodded to the man and after that started walking forward to Teddiursa.

Once he got close enough, he went to one knee to look better at Teddiursa. He put on the warmest smile he could muster up to make Teddiursa more comfortable around him.

Teddiursa simply looked on at the boy's face. What caught his attention more were those pretty purple eyes the boy had. However, those eyes were filled with so much warmth and love that it clenched Teddiursa's heart.

Ash then embraced Teddiursa and was hugging him tightly to his chest.

Teddiursa was surprised by the unexpected hug and didn't know how to react for a few seconds but eventually, he decided he liked this feeling and let himself be hugged by this kind boy. He felt so warm and protected, just like he had felt with his parents.

At thinking about his parents Teddiursa wanted to cry again but he simply didn't know if he had any tears left to shed. His attention was caught by the boy when he began to speak.

"Teddiursa I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. You didn't deserve to go through all that. To suffer so much by witnessing the death of your parents. I know you must be sad, angry, frustrated, and many more emotions that I wouldn't know. And you deserve to feel all that but please let it go. Don't wallow too much on those feelings otherwise, it would consume you. I know you might not trust me but please let me help you" Ash was saying but then momentarily stopped to look at Teddiursa in the face.

Teddiursa was taken aback at what the boy was saying. He didn't know how to respond. He wanted to not feel these feelings he felt constantly and oddly enough he felt calm when he was on the boy's grasp. He wanted to feel that again but before he could respond to the boy he spoke again.

"I am about to embark on an amazing journey that is going to take me to many different places and meet many different people and Pokémons, I am going to go with my best friend and my daughter on this journey and I would like to have you there with me. If you don't want to battle until you feel you're ready, I will gladly accept that. My daughter doesn't want to battle anyway so I don't mind. My best friend is strong enough to protect all of us until you're ready to battle. I know you lost your parents but with me, you won't be alone. You will have a family with me, Yuki, and Azami and the future Pokémons I will catch. Also, when the time comes of you wanting to battle, I'll train you to be the strongest Pokémon you can be, and together with my team we will have an amazing journey. So, what do you say Teddiursa do you want to come with me?" Ash ended his statement with a kind smile and warm eyes.

Teddiursa didn't even think about it and immediately tackled the boy-no his big brother- into a hug. As he hugged him though he couldn't sustain them anymore and let loose the tears he had thought were long gone. The difference however was that these weren't tears of sadness but of happiness at having a family and not be left alone in this world. His big brother made him feel safe and protected and would be patient with him on when he would be ready to battle. He was happy but also excited on this journey he was going to embark on with his new family. He was also excited to meet this Azami and Yuki. If they were as kindhearted as his big brother then he would love them as well. He would still miss his parents but hopefully with the support and love of his new family that pain would slowly fade away. His parents will always be a part of him, and he would always miss them, but his brother was right. He had been neglecting himself and his parents wouldn't want that of him. This pain he felt in his heart and the nightmares would continue for a while longer, but he knew that with his big brother's help he would slowly but surely heal. When he would be ready, he would train and become strong so that he could help his big brother accomplish whatever it is he wanted to accomplish. He continued hugging his big brother as his tears of happiness shed from his eyes.

Ash was a little surprised by the sudden hug, but he quickly returned it and let Teddiursa cry his eyes out as he gently rubbed circles behind his back.

At this moment Ash decided he would help Teddiursa overcome his pain and sadness. Just like he had helped Yuki he would help Teddiursa. He won't let anything or anyone try and harm his starter. He would protect him and Yuki with the help of Azami and when the time came where Teddiursa wanted to learn how to battle then he would help him become the strongest Ursaring out there.

Azami, Yuki, and Teddiursa were the first members of his family and he would be dammed if he let anything harm his family.

"_Only that boy can do what I, the Indigo League, or the rangers couldn't do. Hehe, I made the right choice in giving him Teddiursa"_ Oak thought as he watches the warm scene in front of him.

After a few more minutes passed Teddiursa finally stopped crying and was simply hugging Ash.

"Are you feeling better Teddiursa?" Ash asked his starter Pokémon.

Teddiursa cutely nodded his head as he gave Ash a weak, but genuine, smile.

"I'm glad," Ash said but then continued, "so I take it you want to come with me then?"

Teddiursa nodded his head.

"Very well but if you want to come with me, I need to give you a name," Ash said with a smile as he continued to look at Teddiursa on the face.

Teddiursa tilted his head a little in confusion. Wasn't his name Teddiursa? That's what everyone called him.

"I can guess what you might be thinking right now. You will not be any ordinary Teddiursa, you will be my Teddiursa and you will one day be a strong and powerful Ursaring that stands tall above all other Ursarings. You need a name that will separate you from all others of your line. So, what do you say?" Ash asked his Teddiursa.

His big brother was right, so he nodded his head and patiently waited for his new name.

At that Ash began thinking of many names that would suit Teddiursa. After a few seconds of thinking, he came up with the perfect name.

"Katsuki" Ash said with a smile and at Teddiursa's confusion, he elaborated, "it means to win. By that, I mean that one day when you become a powerful Ursaring your strength and might will be a force to be reckoned with. You will make an explosive impact when we participate in the League and together, we will win it."

Teddiursa was in awe at what his big brother said his name was going to mean and if he was honest, he liked the sound of it. He looked at Ash and nodded his head in approval at the name.

"I'm happy you liked it…Katsuki," Ash said with a smile as he patted Katsuki's head.

Katsuki was smiling at his big brother and leaned in into his touch. Soon he grew a blush of embarrassment when his tummy rumbled loudly.

Ash and Oak chuckled at Katsuki's embarrassed expression, but they understood it since before now he didn't want to eat anything.

"Well, it seems your hungry. Don't worry I'll get you a PokePuff when I get home and grab my backpack" Ash said as his smile continued on Katsuki.

Katsuki nodded his head waiting in anticipation for when he would eat.

Suddenly another blush of embarrassment appeared on his face when he shyly picked up his small arms in the universal sign all children made when they wanted to be picked up.

Ash chuckled again, and after clipping Katsuki's Pokeball on his belt, he picked up the embarrassed Teddiursa and held him close to his chest. **(A/N: The way Togepi would get carried always.) **

Once in his big brother's arms, Katsuki relaxed and leaned into his touch.

Ash smiled at this and then turned to face the professor. Ash had been worried because for a few minutes he had completely forgotten about the Professor but at seeing the professor's proud look those worries faded away.

"Well, it seems Katsuki has made his choice! Then here you go Ash my boy, six Pokeballs and your Pokedex" Oak said as he handed Ash the mentioned items.

"Thank you, professor Oak," Ash said as he bowed slightly to the man.

Ash clipped the remaining Pokeballs to his belt and put the Pokedex in one of his coat pockets. All the while never letting go of Katsuki.

"Now then Ash should we go call for her?" Oak said with a slight smirk on his aged face.

"Lets," Ash said with his own smirk.

At that, both Ash and Oak started making their way to the outside of the lab that leads to the corral.

As they passed by many of Oak's assistants waved and greeted politely both Ash and Oak. They politely returned the greetings with their own.

Once they were outside Ash, like always, marveled at the sight of all the Pokémons playing around or just relaxing or even battling. He was even able to see the herd of Tauros running around the corral.

"I still can't believe that a trainer was able to catch 28 Tauros from the Safari Zone just by pure dumb luck," Ash said as he looked at the herd of Tauros.

Katsuki just looked on curiously all around him. He usually never looked around wherever he was brought too but now that he paid attention, he was surprised by all the Pokémons around him.

"I was just as shocked as you at that time. Every time he would try and catch another Pokémon from the Safari Zone a Tauros would appear out of nowhere and jump in the way of the Safariball and therefore be captured" Oak said as he also looked at the herd of Tauros that had just broken his fence when he said that.

"I'm going to have to get that fence fixed…again," Oak said as he sighed in the end.

Ash chuckled at that while Katsuki continued to look curiously.

Soon after they continued their trek towards an open plane that was close by the Oak residence.

As they were walking through many of the Pokémons looked at Oak and Ash.

The growled/grunted/hissed/cawed at them to say hello to them. Some of the little Pokémons had even come to say hello to Ash and the Professor.

Ash and Oak chuckled at this but decided to pet them and after a few seconds, they sent them to continue playing.

Once they had gotten there, Ash had given Katsuki to Oak to carry for a while as he moved a little bit away from Oak.

"Don't worry I won't leave you. Believe me, you don't want to be part of what is going to happen" Ash told Katsuki who was about to cry at being let go by him.

Katsuki didn't understand but he saw the sincerity in his big brother's eyes and decided to trust him.

At that Ash turned towards where the forest for bug Pokémons were, and after sighing and taking a deep breath he put two fingers in his mouth and gave the loudest whistle he could make.

Ash was using the full force of his lungs for his whistle to be loud enough so that she can hear it.

Some of the small Pokémons that were close by had covered their ears from the high-pitched whistle, but the larger ones simply paid no mind.

The loud whistle had woke up a certain Pokémon.

**(In the bug forest) **

A certain special Seviper was currently sleeping in the bug forest.

The bug Pokémons paid no mind to her since she wasn't bothering them. They let her be.

Azami was currently sleeping soundly.

However, even in her sleep, she was excited at what day today was.

Today was the day that her journey with her best friend began. Today was the day she and her little Yuki would officially become his Pokémons.

She knew they were already his Pokémons, but this day would make it official.

They would embark on many adventures and meet many new people and Pokémons. They would see many things and explore many different areas of this world. They would also have to battle many strong opponents and their Pokémons.

Azami knew she was strong and only grew stronger with the years she's known Ash but there were still so many more opponents far stronger and with far greater experience under their belt than her. She has also trained allot even after escaping that base.

At the mention of the base, she hissed involuntarily.

She had perfected the moves she already knew to the point she could do them without thinking about it. She had also learned many new moves that she could have learned naturally but they were still a work in progress. With Ash helping her they had been able to come up with a few, but powerful, combination moves she would use when battling someone strong. Just like the new moves she had learned her combination moves were still a work in progress. Once she mastered them, however, they would be a force to be reckoned with.

Azami had even practiced moves from the other types to work on her "All-Type." She learned more about Electric-type moves from the local electric type Pokémons here by asking them tips and how they did the moves they knew without revealing her "All-Type" status to them.

She did the same for her fire, water, grass, ice, and ground moves she was trying to learn. They were not perfect but at least they were decent.

She was still contemplating how she would tell Ash about her status without him freaking out. It was going to be hard as well to tell her comrades when Ash captures them.

At thinking about Ash's future team, she inwardly smiled because they were going to be her family/comrades and she would be their leader just under Ash. She would help them get strong and care for them the way she knew Ash would care for them.

She was going to miss it here, especially her daughter, but she knew she had to go with Ash and Yuki.

She had also found out during her stay here that when she changed typing the color around her eyelids would change to that typing's color. She found that odd but didn't question it.

As she was thinking all that she involuntarily smirked.

Her body was beginning to twitch, meaning that she was waking up.

Before she could fully wake up, she heard a very loud but very familiar whistle.

At the sound of that whistle, her eyes immediately opened.

Her head snapped to where the whistle came from.

Azami grew a huge smile on her face that showed some of her inner fangs.

She stretched her body to move her still asleep muscles. It felt great for her and she even managed to pop some of her bones.

After that, she quickly went to the small pond close by her, and once, she was there she took a deep breath and then plunged her entire head into the pond.

She scared the daylights out of a few Goldeens, Horseas, Fionees, and Magikarps that were close by when she plunged her head in the pond.

After a few more seconds she took her head out the pond and took a deep breath thereafter.

She was now fully awake and ready.

Some of the bug Pokémons that were already awake were looking at her curiously.

Azami noticed this and simply smiled at them and waved at them with her tail.

The bug Pokémons around her chittered happily at being acknowledged but continued to look at her.

Azami didn't mind but since they were watching her, she might as well show them something awesome.

She slithered close by to a boulder that was laying around where she slept and then leaned her lower body to it. She then began to coil herself tightly to springboard off to Ash.

Over the years here she has also practiced with her elasticity. She had even come up with many new moves. She discovered that she could also make her bones stretch like her body if she focused hard enough. She still couldn't transform into any other Pokémons or humans for the matter, which she found odd since she could use any attack she wanted. However, she could alter her body in any way she saw fit with the only one right now being that she could make her lower body and now upper body stretch. At first, she thought she had turned into rubber with how she could stretch and bounce but after a test trial with her being shocked by multiple electric attacks and it hurting her allot she disproved that idea. When she stretched, she wasn't turning her body into rubber, but her cells were making her body stretch to help her. She had practiced allot with her stretching attacks since being here and she could now use her stronger stretching attacks without her losing feeling of her lower body. It would still tire her out but not immobilize her completely.

When she had shown Ash that unique ability of hers, he almost fainted but was able to stay conscious just because of how amazed he was.

He had asked her many questions on how she was able to do that but since she couldn't verbally communicate with him, yet, she couldn't exactly tell him.

In the end, Ash just summarized it to be something she was born with that only made her more awesome.

With Ash finding out of her unique ability they both had come up with many new moves she could use when facing stronger opponents.

They wouldn't even know what hit them.

Something she couldn't master just yet was her mobility when she stretched her body. She would need to stop and prepare herself to use her stretching attacks and only then she would be able to move fast while in what she and Ash dubbed as "Second Gear."

Azami's "Second Gear" works similar to doping, Azami compresses one or two of her limbs and releases it to increase blood flow dramatically. This makes her body move faster than it normally can. During this state however her normally greenish body color would take a pinkish coloring but, Ash theorized, it became pink because blood moving in her durable, during this time only, elastic veins is very fast causing friction making her skin take a pinkish coloring. Something strange they discovered when she first tried it was that steam would come out of her body. However, with the help of Professor Oak- who was fascinated with her stretching ability when Ash told him -theorized that the Steam comes out of her because friction causes heat and the heat makes her sweat evaporate causing the steam. However, Azami gets exhausted because increasing her blood flow uses a lot of energy in a short period of time. Therefore, she can't use "Gear Second" allot because she would die from exhaustion.

The first time she had tried her "Gear Second" was against the old man's Machamp. He had volunteered to see how strong it was, and she was happy to oblige him.

It took a long while for her to get ready- time she wouldn't get in a real battle- but in the end, she battled Machamp in her "Gear Second" form.

She had given Machamp a hard-fought battle with her increased speed and strength but in the end, he beat her because he simply outlasted her.

Ash, Oak, and she discovered that, for now, she could only be in her "Second Gear" for about 8 minutes. When those 8 minutes ended, she would become immobile again just like the first time she had tried her jet Gatling.

Her "Second Gear" for right now was a double edge sword because if she wasn't able to take down her opponent in those 8 minutes then she would become a sitting duck for her opponent afterward and would be easy picking for them.

So, she, Ash, and Oak decided unanimously that she would only use her "Second Gear" for an extreme emergency only or if the situation was dire enough.

However, privately she and Ash were wondering if she could go beyond her "Gear Second" but right now it was just speculation; they haven't tried it yet.

The way Azami would pump the blood quickly through her veins during her "Second Gear" was by channeling the energies of an extremespeed/agility/quick attack combo through her blood. It took her forever to try and get a feeling to it because she had never done it before but eventually, she got it. However, it would take her an immense force of concentration on her part to be able to accurately channel those energies through her blood. She had tried to add elemental attacks to her "Second Gear" but it was impossible right now for her just because of the sheer concentration she needed to do to focus her speed energies. So, she just added the attacks she knew almost unconsciously and implemented them to her "Second Gear" form. **(A/N: You'll have to wait to see those attacks) **

Azami smirked at how strong she had gotten over the years here with Ash and Oak. Lord Arceus had been right with the help of Ash she had gotten stronger.

Her desire only grew more after witnessing the old Charizard battle the Rocket scum and his Pokémons. She wanted to be as strong or even stronger than him one day to help Ash accomplish his dreams and to protect him and Yuki.

She will never let anyone harm her best friend and her adorable niece Yuki.

As she thought all that the loud whistle had subsided, but she was already ready.

She had coiled herself long enough, adding a little of her "rubber" powers, to make the launch faster.

Azami inwardly laughed at the "rubber" powers she now had. Ash had come up with that.

Azami could stretch her lower body now without hurting herself or immobilizing completely because she had practiced day and night to prevent that aftershock.

She couldn't be as helpless as she was during the fight alongside Lucario.

She wouldn't be that defenseless again ever.

At the mention of her deceased friend, she gave out a small prayer for him.

Once she was finished, she opened her eyes and looked at where she was going to land. Her eyes showed how ready she was.

"Alright let's go!" Azami said in her Poketongue before pausing but as she paused, she grinned before saying "Rocket!"

Once the word left her mouth, she released the coil and the added pressure sent her rocketing out the bug forest. She had literally disappeared in a burst of speed and had even left a small aftershock to the bug Pokémons that had surrounded her. some fell while others looked at where she had been in awe. Azami had even made a crack on the boulder she had used to coil herself.

She was off and out of the bug forest in less than a minute.

Once out she was still rocketing off since had coiled herself very tightly and therefore that gave her a lot of speed. It almost seemed as she was flying but not really.

As she was rocketing through the air though she dodged and avoided crashing into any of the local Pokémons here.

As she was rocketing towards her best friend a long trail of dirt was following her because of her intense speed.

She then saw him smiling and waving at her.

Azami smiled but she could feel her speed was decreasing as she flew towards Ash.

She just needs to get past the small canal that ran through the old man's ranch since Ash was waiting for her on the other side on an open plane with the old man and a small Pokémon he was holding.

Azami finally crossed the small canal and landed with a loud "thump" in front of Ash, who didn't even flinch at Azami's landing.

Azami cleared the small cloud of dust with a wave of her tail.

Azami then made eye contact with her best friend who gave her a toothy grin at her.

Azami smirked back at him and then raised her tail at him as he raised his hand.

**(Ash during Azami's launch)**

Once Ash had finished whistling, he put his hands in his coat pockets and waited. He knew she wouldn't take long now; she was just as excited as he was.

"Are you sure she heard you, Ash?" Oak said as he took his hands from Katsuki's ears.

"Oh, believe me, she did Professor," Ash said without looking at him.

Oak shrugged his shoulders and decided to wait for her.

Katsuki was looking on in confusion while wondering who his big brother was talking about.

Ash knew she wouldn't take long because he already knew what she would do to get here quickly.

In the beginning, he had been surprised and almost fainted when Azami had shown him that she could stretch beyond normal. He was even more surprised when she didn't break or tore any muscle or bones as she stretched. Her body would return to its original shape once she was done stretching.

He had informed the Professor of this and he was just as surprised as he was at Azami's strange ability. The professor had said that there was no Pokémon known to man that could stretch the way Azami stretched her body.

In the end, Ash or even Oak for that matter couldn't figure out what made Azami be able to stretch the way she did without hurting herself. However, Oak was still working out on why it was possible.

Then there was her secret weapon in her "Second Gear."

The "second gear" was an experiment that Ash and Oak asked Azami if she could do. After they explained how it would work, she had tried it. In the beginning, she was able to do it for just a minute but once that minute ended, she felt the aftershock and to say that it wasn't pretty was an understatement.

Over time, however, she was able to use her "second gear" more. Her limit right now was 8 minutes, but Ash was sure she would be able to lengthen it more.

Ash had decided that Azami would only use that form of hers when facing an overwhelming opponent or in the Indigo League.

Ash pitied the trainer and his Pokémons who would face Azami whenever he ordered her to use her "second gear" because in that form she became a speed demon with overwhelming strength. However, he knew what would happen to her if said opponent survived her onslaught for those 8 minutes. Hopefully, for their sake, they won't ever have to face an opponent like that yet.

Now, all that Ash wondered now was that if Azami could go beyond her "Gear Second" and to let's say a "Gear Third?"

Ash put that idea in the back of his mind as he saw something or rather someone bolts out of the bug forest of professor Oak's ranch.

"Hehehe I told you, professor," Ash said as he gave one look at the professor.

"sigh, yes you did my boy, but does she have to bolt here that way? In my opinion, she's just being flashy in coming that way" Oak said as he shook his head as he looked at the missile heading towards them.

Katsuki just looked at the strange thing heading towards his big brother.

"Yeah she is flashy like that, but we have to be if we want to be noticed in the Indigo League tournament," Ash told Oak while he smiled at him.

Oak simply shook his head at Ash and held Katsuki a lighter tighter for the inevitable landing.

Ash smiled and waved at Azami as she was rocketing towards him.

He was surprised when he saw that Azami was dodging in mid-air a few of the Pokémons that were in her way as she rocketed through the air.

"_I wonder when she practiced that?"_ Ash thought as he continued to look at Azami.

Ash was surprised at some of the moves Azami already knew but summarized to be because she had practiced them before they met.

Azami knew to a teeth Glare, Poison Tail, Poison Jab, Iron Tail, Double-Edge, Hyper Beam, and oddly enough the moves Stone Edge and Thunderbolt.

Ash found it odd that a Poison Type like Azami knew not only one but four lightning type attacks including Thunderbolt and a ground type move like Stone Edge.

Azami weirdly enough also knew how to use Discharge, Volt Tackle, and Thunder punch. To the point that one would mistake her to be a lightning type instead of a poison type.

Ash found that so odd to the point he wanted to tell the professor but the look Azami had given him told him that she would tell him someday one way or another. He had obliged and didn't tell the professor.

Azami had also learned Flamethrower, Toxic, Smokescreen, Night Slash, Poison Fang, Swords Dance, and Sludge Bomb.

They weren't as perfect as the moves she knew to a tooth, but they were still good.

They had even created a few combos moves that would be devastating once mastered.

However, Ash knew that just because he and Azami had trained for a while know she wasn't the strongest there is. She was always humbled by the Professor's Pokémons when she challenged them to a battle. She was even defeated by Machamp while in her "gear second" form.

Azami wasn't invincible and she and he knew that. That's why they continued to train to become stronger.

However, Ash knew that Azami wasn't going to be his only Pokémon. He already had her, Yuki, and now Katsuki with him but he knew he was going to eventually catch more.

Ash knew he wanted at least 10 Pokémons and only 10 because that was the only number he could manage right now. Beyond that, he would struggle to care for them and train them all, so ten was his maximum.

Ash would train them as well to be strong like Azami one day sooner rather than later. He didn't care what Pokémon he caught as long as they chose to come with him. Ash would never force a Pokémon to come with him if he/she didn't want to.

For right now though, with Yuki not wanting to battle and Katsuki being traumatized, Azami was his main battler for both the Pewter City and Cerulean City gyms. Ash knew she wouldn't mind.

Ash was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Azami crash land close to him.

He didn't even flinch when Azami landed in front of him.

Azami had dispersed the dust cloud with a wave of her tail and was currently looking at him.

He gave her a toothy grin and then raised his hand to her.

Soon after she raised her tail.

**(Same time with a certain other around the ranch) **

A certain blue and black jacal Pokémon is currently sprinting towards the rocky mountainside of the rock and ground types on the ranch.

**(A/N: I don't know the specific layout of the corral. I just have Bulpapidea and some images of it. I don't know how it looks in its entirety. I guess he has a lot of Pokémons there of different types and him putting them in a certain area that would accommodate said type. Sorry for that but it's the best I got) **

Said Pokémon was told by some of the flying types around that Rhydon and Golem were at it again in their area and their fighting was causing a lot of damage to the area they were at.

She had immediately sprinted off there to stop those two before they caused any more damage.

Ever since coming here with her mother she had become the one who kept the order with all the Pokémons around.

The old ones were the Protectors of this entire area and the Town, but she was the one who kept the order with the Pokémons around. They all always came to her when there was trouble or something was wrong, and she loved it. **(A/N: The same way Bulbasaur does) **

In the beginning, she had been scared knowing that she was going to start a new life here and in the first few weeks of when they got here, she wouldn't talk to anyone and would stay close with her mother always. Eventually, she would start to come out more and play with the other Pokémons around.

As time went by, she started to heal mentally, yes she would have nightmares from time to time but thanks to her mother and uncle Ash she began to move on.

She would never forget her father and would always give a small prayer every morning to him and her deceased mother.

As time continued on, she started to help around on the ranch with the Pokémons like resolving little struggles and helping others move along.

In her time here she had also grown stronger with the help of her mother and her uncle Ash.

Since her mother and uncle Ash didn't know how to train with Aura, she had to figure that one out herself.

It took her a while but eventually, she had been able to teach herself how to use her Aura to strengthen herself and sense Pokémons and humans. It also helped that she was part of the line that literally wielded Aura so it would have been a matter of time before she got it. She was even able to communicate now with her uncle Ash with her Aura because of her Aura training. Her uncle Ash had been so excited at her being able to talk to him.

She was trained by her mother and Uncle Ash to the ground every day when they discovered she had learned how to wield Aura.

As she ran, she shivered at that sadistic smile her mom and uncle had on their faces when she told them the news.

Over those next few weeks, the training could be described in one single word: Distortion.

They had put her through the wringer every single day until she couldn't stand up. They would always take her to the old man for him to heal her but the next day would be the same thing. She didn't complain now though because that training made her into the powerful warrior she was now. She knew she wasn't the strongest of all, but she was strong enough to deal with the Pokémons here and that is what mattered to her the most. However, she would still train herself whenever she had time since the training with her mother and uncle was over. They had done enough for her and she will always thank them for that because it was because of them that she was the proud warrior she was today. Her father would be proud of seeing the brave warrior she has become and the only ones she had to thank for that were uncle Ash and her mother and a certain someone else.

As she continued to run, she suddenly jumped on a tree branch from the bug forest and continued jumping from tree branch to tree branch until she got to the rocky area.

She moved so swiftly and gave twists and turns when some Pokémons were on her way.

As she was getting closer, she began thinking about her favorite little sister and how because of her that she was in her current form.

**(Semi Long Flashback) (Allot of Pokespeach between Yuki and Riolu) **

Currently in the Pallet Forest of Route 1 was a Gardevoi that was currently picking some berries from some bushes and a little Riolu that was keeping a close eye on her and their surroundings.

Riolu was going to come alone on this expedition to collect a few berries for some of the baby Pokémons back at the corral but Yuki insisted that she wanted to come with her.

Yuki had been able to convince uncle Ash and her mommy to let her come with her because she had given both of them those accursed puppy eyes to let her come. They had relented but with the sole condition that she behaved herself and always listened to Riolu and never leave her side. Yuki had nodded vigorously.

Riolu had also promised them that she would take care of her and assured them to not worry since they were just going to the nearby forest on Route 1 to collect the berries. There wasn't anything there that would pose a threat to her or Yuki.

They had let them be and here they were.

"Big sis, big sis! Look look!" Yuki said excitedly as she began running towards Riolu.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" Riolu said as she stopped to look at what Yuki wanted to show her.

"Look what I found!" Yuki said proudly as she showed Riolu what she had found.

On her hands were a pair of Custap Berries that she had found. **(A/N: Search it up I don't know how to properly describe it) **

Riolu was surprised that she had found Custap Berries in Route 1 since from what she knew from her mother the Custap Berries were very rare in Kanto since they mostly grew in the cold climate of Sinnoh.

"You know those berries are very rare here in Kanto Yuki-Chan. So, you finding one here is nothing but amazing" Riolu said as she smiled at Yuki.

"Really?!" Yuki said excitedly.

"Yup, good job Yuki-Chan!" Riolu told the excited Gardevoir.

"Yay! Yuki did good!" Yuki cheered but stopped and looked expectantly at Riolu as she lowered her head a little bit.

It took a minute for Riolu to figure what she wanted but once she did, she sighed.

"Yuki you do remember that your taller than me, right?" Riolu said after sighing.

"Oops, so-sorry I kind of for-forgot," Yuki said when she realized that Riolu was right.

So she sat on her knees to be on the same eye level as Riolu and then lowered her head.

"Don't worry about it" Riolu said.

Riolu then began lifting her hand and then placed her paw on Yuki's head and then began patting her head in approval.

"Good girl Yuki-chan," Riolu said warmly at the giggling Gardevoir.

Yuki enjoyed the touch and simply giggled.

"Alright put those berries in your basket with the others. Its time to head back home" Riolu said before looking towards the starting to turn orange sky, "the sun is starting to set. Besides your dad and my mom would kill me if I brought you home late"

"Yes, big sis!" Yuki said.

Once she said that she stood up and headed for her basket which she had left close to the bush she was looking through. Thankfully none of the residents of the Pallet Forest decided to steal from her when she was with her big sis.

She put the Custap Berries in her basket, which she decorated herself…well not really her big sisters Kirlia and Happiny had done most of the job in decorating her basket, but but she had helped them by given them the stuff they needed! So, she kind of helped!** (A/N: Imagine any cute Girly basket) **

She couldn't wait to show daddy and auntie all the berries she had found and even finding a rare berry here. Maybe daddy would pet her head. Oh, who was she kidding of course he would pet her head. Her daddy loved her allot and would always pet her head when she asked him.

"Okay, I'm ready big sis!" Yuki told Riolu once she put her berries in her basket and began carrying her basket full of berries,

"Alright let's go then," Riolu told Yuki.

Yuki nodded and began following her big sister.

The walk back home was comfortable enough with Riolu walking and Yuki talking her ear off of just about anything she could think of.

Riolu didn't mind and just listened to her while on high alert of their surroundings.

As they walked through a certain forested area many Spearows and even a mighty Fearow looked at them intently.

During this part of their way back home, Yuki had opted to remain quiet because she was scared of the Fearow and Spearows looking at them. She clutched her basket to her chest and walked behind but closely to Riolu.

Riolu on the other hand kept looking forward but on high alert. She would look back at the Fearow, who she guessed was the leader of this flock, with a fearless expression and one of battle as if saying she was ready for them and would fight them all off.

The Fearow had looked back at her still with that predatory look but after seeing her look he simply rolled his eyes and simply gave out a caw to the Spearows. After that, he tucked his head in his wing and promptly fell asleep.

The Spearows headed to their leader's caw and simply decided to ignore them.

Riolu continued her gaze forward ignoring the flock around them. Yuki had stricken closer to her.

After a few more minutes they had finally left the area of the Fearow and his Spearows.

They were now in front of the small lake that was on Route 1.

Riolu knew they were getting close since she could see the road that would lead them back to Pallet Town.

"Big sis, can we take a small break? My feet are starting to hurt" Yuki told Riolu.

"Hmm alright but just a small break alright? We have to head home before nighttime falls okay?" Riolu told Yuki,

"Yes, mam!" Yuki saluted Riolu as her daddy would do to her grandmommy.

Riolu giggled at that but seated under a small tree alongside Yuki.

Yuki had asked her if she could eat one of the Custap Berries since they were sweet, and she loved sweet things and Riolu had told her it was okay.

After giving her a hug in thanks Yuki began cutely eating one of the Custap Berries while Riolu just laid back onto the tree they were under.

After Yuki finished eating her berry, she closed her basket for her not to get another and then was going to ask her big sis something.

When she turned to look at Riolu she could see that she was starting to doze off.

Yuki didn't want to bother her, so she kept quiet and just looked around the area they were on.

She loved this lake because from time to time her daddy and grandmommy would bring her and big sis Kirlia and Happiny for a family picnic. They would eat and then play in the water of the lake. They even played with some of the local water Pokémons here.

Yuki involuntary smiled at those memories of the times they had come here.

In front of them a few Poliwags, Magikarps, Goldeens, and Woopers were playing together.

"That looks like fun," Yuki said as she looked at the playing Pokémons.

"Umm, big sis" Yuki said quietly to her dozing off sister Riolu.

"Hmm" Riolu responded.

"Ca-can I go pl-play in the la-lake with the Pokémons? I promise it won't take long" Yuki softly told her big sis.

"Sure, just don't go too far and do not go to the deepest parts of the lake. I'll take a quick nap but once I wake up, we head back home okay?" Riolu sleepily told Yuki.

"Thank you, big sis! I promise I'll be good and not wake you up" Yuki told Riolu as he gave her a gentle hug as to not wake her up.

"Hmm," Riolu said as she fell asleep.

Yuki smiled at her big sis before heading off to the water Pokémons playing. She had put her basket close to her big sis.

Once she was close, she had told them if she could play with them and they had agreed since they saw nothing wrong with it.

So, for the next few minutes, all that could be seen was a Gardevoir playing with a few water Pokémons on the lake in Route 1 and a Riolu sleeping close by.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a big blue snake-like figure was heading towards them from the bottom of the lake.

As they continued to play, suddenly the small water Pokémons Yuki was playing with stopped and dipped their heads into the lake.

They all panicked at seeing what was quickly approaching them and darted off away from the area quickly. They didn't even have time to warn the nice Gardevoir since fear overtook them.

Not only were they swimming away but all the water Pokémons that were underneath the lake swam out of the way of the figure now heading towards Yuki.

The blue figure had been irritated that some if his prey had run away but still saw that one remained, and she looked bigger and quite tastier than his normal prey. So, he quickly headed towards her.

Yuki was confused at why the nice water Pokémons had stopped playing but became even more confused when they had suddenly left running away from her.

However, Yuki did feel something bad coming towards her. Yuki didn't understand but decided it was better for her to get out of the lake and head towards her big sis. She began swimming to get out of the lake.

Beneath her, the blue creature saw that his prey was starting to swim away but he would not let this one get away.

Yuki for some reason began to get scared as she began to swim faster.

Riolu, still asleep, twitched one of her ears because she began to feel an angry Aura heading towards them. **(A/N: The things that are connected to her eyes, I don't know what they are called but I do know they sense Aura) **

Yuki was still swimming fast but stopped when she saw that the water behind her was starting to shake and emit small waves and bubbles.

Yuki was backing away now in fear.

Riolu was beginning to open her eyes and sensing where Yuki was.

Suddenly from the water came out a huge gush of water and out of that water came out a roaring Gyarados.

Yuki became as pale as a Froslass at the roaring figure in front of her.

Riolu groggily opened her eyes but then all sleep left her when she saw the Gyarados in the lake but then they grew in alarm when she saw that Yuki was still on the lake and was in front of the Gyarados.

Riolu then focused her Aura on her legs and combined it with Quick Attack to make herself faster. Once she did that, she dashed towards Yuki to save her.

As she ran, she wondered why Yuki wasn't running away from Gyarados.

"_Dam it! She's probably too afraid to move,"_ Riolu thought at seeing the frozen form of Yuki.

Riolu knew of Yuki's condition from her mother and Uncle Ash. That's why she knew why Yuki wasn't teleporting away or defending herself since she was still just an infant mentally.

As Riolu was running towards Yuki, said Pokémon only looked in fear at the angry figure towering over her. Yuki wanted to escape, run, anything, but the fear she felt right now completely froze her body.

Yuki knew who this Pokémon was from when she read daddy's book alongside him when he studied. Yuki knew that this beast had an unimaginable fury that would release it in the form of destruction. Her daddy and auntie always told her that if she should face a Gyarados that she should run away because the Pokémon would kill her.

Yuki never paid any mind to it because she thought that she would never have to come face to face with a Gyarados by herself. Yuki knew she would come face to face with many Gyarados when her daddy took her and auntie for his journey, but daddy and auntie would be the ones to face them and be the ones who would protect her.

Now however she was in front of a very angry Gyarados that soon focused his eyes on her.

Yuki shivered when the Gyarados licked his maw as he looked at her. Fear overwhelmed her when she realized what Gyarados wanted to do with her.

She wasn't the only one who saw it because Riolu also saw what Gyarados did.

"No, you won't," Riolu told herself.

Riolu directed more of her Aura to her legs to increase her speed and increased it did. When she reached the edge of the lake she didn't even stop as she was now running on the water surface to reach Yuki. **(A/N: Naruto running by the way) **

Gyarados didn't even pay attention to the small figure that was heading his way as his focus was solely on the shivering prey in front of him. Oh, how he was going to enjoy this.

Gyarados then lunged directly at Yuki with his mouth wide open to eat her.

"NO! Daddy! AUNTIE! BIG SIS RIOLU HELP!" Yuki yelled in fright as the Gyarados had lunged at her.

When Riolu heard that she disappeared in a blue blur.

"Nooo!" Yuki screamed as Gyarados was mere inches from her.

"YUKI!" Riolu screamed as she appeared on the air next to Gyarados' head.

Riolu then delivered straight onto Gyarados' cheek a mighty dropkick of a double High Jump Kicks.

The dropkick caught Gyarados by surprise as it was sent tumbling to the side by Riolu.

Riolu didn't have time to be proud of herself because once Gyarados was sent tumbling to the side she landed on the surface of the water and ran to Yuki.

Once she reached her, she picked up Yuki bridal style to take her away from the area.

Yuki was so relived her big sis had saved her but was then caught by surprise when she picked her up and was now running with her on her arms on the water surface!

Yuki knew she was taller and a bit heavier than her big sis so she tried to lighten herself as much as she could so that big sis wouldn't struggle that much with her. she had also buried her head on Riolu's head and closed her eyes. Yuki didn't realize that she had obscured Riolu's line of sight with her body when she did that.

Riolu didn't even feel Yuki's weight or her height when she picked her up because she had now directed half of her Aura towards her arms to strengthen them for Yuki.

Riolu was directing her Aura in three different ways at the same time. One to her leg muscles to make them move her faster to reach Yuki and now escape with her. Second towards the soles of her feet for her to be able to stand and now run on the water surface. Third to her arms to make her strong enough to carry Yuki's weight since she was taller and weight a little more than her. **(A/N: Water walking from Naruto) **

Now she was directing her Aura in a fourth way but this time towards her senses to see her surroundings since Yuki was obstructing her vision.

As she concentrated the appendages on her eyes rose up signaling that she was successful. She was now seeing the world around her through her Aura. However, she was starting to tire from directing her Aura in four different ways and they still needed to escape from here.

Riolu kept running with Yuki on her arms back to land.

Gyarados regained his senses and afterward shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness.

Once he did that his attention was brought back to his prey that was being taken away by one of those dammed Aura users! He wouldn't let that happen. After that, he rocketed towards Riolu and Yuki.

As they were running Yuki could see through her Aura that Gyarados was heading towards them.

Riolu ran faster but immediately had to jump to one side when Gyarados fired a Hydro Pump at them.

Riolu cursed under her breath but had to jump out of the way again when Gyarados fired another Hydro Pump at them.

Riolu cursed again as she saw Gyarados getting closer to them and was preparing another attack.

Riolu saw that they had gotten close enough to land but she also knew they couldn't escape. She would have to battle Gyarados and someway beat it or detain it long enough for someone to come and help them. However, she knew she couldn't battle Gyarados with Yuki on her arms.

"Sorry Yuki-chan," Riolu told Yuki apologetically.

"Wha-" Yuki was saying but was interrupted when big sis jumped out of the way from another Hydro Pump from Gyarados.

As they were air born Riolu threw Yuki back to land but aimed it for her to at least fall on a pile of bushes.

As she was looking at Yuki to make sure she had landed safely, while still air born, she didn't notice that Gyarados was coming at her with a Dragon Tail attack.

Riolu was only able to sense it when it was mere inches from her but that was all she needed.

She knew of Dragon Tail since her mom knew that technique and had seen her practice it repeatedly with uncle Ash. She had also seen it from the mighty Dragonite and Charizard that protected the corral.

This one paled in comparison to those dragon tails.

Riolu calmed herself before focusing her energy on her palms as she waited for the Dragon Tail to be close enough.

Once the Dragon Tail was close enough instead of dodging it, she released her Force Palm attack onto Gyarados' Dragon Tail.

The Dragon tail was strong but Riolu was able to push it back with her Force Palm blast.

Gyarados was shocked that this puny Aura user was able to deflect back his mighty dragon tail. It momentarily flinched at the shock he was feeling.

This was noticed by Riolu and decided to take advantage of this.

Riolu knew that she couldn't take down Gyarados simply because her size dwarfed that of Gyarados. Riolu wasn't strong enough yet to take down something so huge but once she became a Lucario she knew she would be strong enough to do so.

Riolu's plan of attack was to hit Gyarados on the headstrong enough to daze it long enough so that Yuki and she could escape. Riolu hoped that Gyarados couldn't move on land otherwise her plan would be for naught.

Riolu was going to attack Gyarados with a new technique that her mom and uncle Ash had been working with her to learn.

The technique was used by her father and used it when he fought that Kabutops.

At remembering Kabutops Riolu shivered a little bit.

The technique was called Geppo, or as Yuki dubbed it when she first saw it "moonwalk."

Geppo was using extremespeed solely on your legs, not your entire body, while on the air. Then when the speed energy was completely focused on the user's leg the user would literally kick the air making him/her seem as he/she was walking on air. The user was not walking on air but was simply kicking air so hard, using the speed force granted by extremespeed.

Riolu knew she wasn't ready to fully use it for two reasons. Firstly, being that she was simply too small and didn't have enough muscles massy on her legs to be able to fully use Geppo. Secondly, but most importantly, she didn't know extremespeed for it and extremespeed was the essential force for Geppo to truly work.

Riolu didn't know extremespeed just yet because she simply couldn't learn it until she evolved into Lucario.

Riolu, however, still needed to use it to attack Gyarados with her egg move that she had just mastered a few weeks ago.

Riolu was going to use a bastardized version of Geppo using a combination of agility, quick attack, and her Aura to replace the speed force giving to you by extremespeed.

Riolu knew that once she used Geppo she wouldn't be able to walk for a while since her leg muscles would be pushed to their limits in using it.

Riolu knew if she fell into the lake without the use of her legs, she would drown. So, she planned to use Geppo twice, one to attack Gyarados and the other to escape Gyarados and get back to land.

Riolu just hoped that Yuki would be able to carry her and escape this place fast enough while Gyarados was dazed.

Riolu quickly began by focusing her Aura into her legs and then using the speed force combination of agility and a quick attack and directing it to her legs as well.

Riolu felt her leg muscles hardened to the point she couldn't move them because of how firm they felt but knew she had to.

After a few more seconds of concentration, Riolu was ready.

Riolu leaned her body straight, while still on the air, and then looked at the still shocked Gyarados with narrowed eyes.

"Geppo!" Riolu said and once she did, she released her speed force from the soles of her feet and literally kicked the air.

After she did that Riolu sent herself flying towards Gyarados.

"Okay now!" Riolu told herself.

Once she said that Riolu's entire body was covered in silverish white energy.

Gyarados had come out of his shock in time to see before him a rocketing white meteor heading towards him.

"Iron Head!" Riolu yelled as she smacked Gyarados on his head crown with her Iron Head attack.

The strength of the Iron Head was stronger because it was pushed by the speed of Geppo. So, an almost literal comet of steel energy was rocketing towards Gyarados.

A loud "CLANG" was heard around the lake from the impact of Riolu into Gyarados with a speed enhanced Iron Head. **(A/N: Imagine Mr. Compress crashing into Mt. Lady from my hero academia. That's how I see it) **

"Gugh!" Riolu said when she impacted Gyarado's head with her attack.

The attack just as quick as it began ended after the impact.

Gyarados was sent flying a few feet away because of the force behind the Iron Head. His eyes became white as he was sent away by Riolu.

As for Riolu, she was still on air since the impact didn't send her flying away. However, her eyes momentarily turned white and even a few tears escaped from her eyes from the force of the impact. Some blood even dripped from her head. **(A/N: Imagine Deku's white eyes with tears when Muscular and he clashed fists during the struggle.) **

Her eyes were still white for a moment until she regained her senses by shaking her head.

Riolu was dazed but was able to see that her attack had worked. She had stunned Gyarados but she knew that wouldn't last long. She had to return to Yuki.

Her legs were beginning to cramp up and shake from the Geppo but she paid no mind to it.

As she was falling, she again leaned her body straight and used the remainder of energy she had left to use Geppo one last time.

"Geppo!" Riolu said again and rocketed back to land and Yuki.

Since it wasn't that far away from land Riolu got there quickly but crash-landed there since she still couldn't control Geppo correctly.

"Big Sis!" Riolu heard Yuki call out for her.

**(During Riolu's battle) **

"Ow," Yuki groaned in slight pain when she impacted the ground although she landed on some soft bushes.

Once she regained semblance Yuki looked towards her still air-born big sister.

"Big sis what are you doing!?" Yuki said in fear as she saw her big sis not moving.

Yuki had gotten out of the bushes and moved closer, but not too much, to the lake. Yuki hid behind a tree.

"Big sis watch out!" Yuki said when she saw Gyarados coming at her big sis with a dragon tail.

Yuki was left in awe when she saw her big sis deflect back Gyarados' dragon tail with her Force Palm attack.

Yuki saw that Gyarados had been stunned but then her jaw almost dropped when she saw her big sis kick air and because of it sent herself rocketing towards Gyarados.

Yuki then saw her big sis cover herself in a strange silver-white aura as she rocketed to Gyarados.

Yuki then winced when she heard the loud "CLANG" the impact between her big sis and Gyarados made.

Yuki saw in amazement as Gyarados was sent flying a few feet away by her big sis. However, she also saw in worry when her big sis was unmoving for a bit as she was falling.

"_Did she knock herself out from that impact?"_ Yuki thought in worry.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she saw her big sis kick the air again and rocket towards her way now. Yuki moved out of the way of her big sis.

Big sis Riolu had crash-landed a few feet away from her.

"Big Sis!" Yuki said as she immediately bolted towards her to make sure she was okay.

**(Normal Time) **

"Are you okay big sis?" Yuki told her big sister in worry.

Riolu nodded her, throbbing, head to Yuki to calm her down.

The energy she had left disappeared, and she was now not able to move. However, even if she couldn't move her legs continued to cramp up and tremble from all the force, they had been submitted to.

"Geh" Riolu winced in pain, from the cramps, softly as to not alert Yuki even more.

Yuki didn't believe for a minute that her big sis was okay, but she also didn't want to antagonize her.

"Yuki-Chan we need to get out of here. Can you carry me?" Riolu told then asked Yuki.

"Yes, I can carry you, big sis! But why?!" Yuki asked again.

"I currently can't move my legs and before you freak out don't worry, I'm fine. I just overtaxed my legs too much. I'll be fine after a couple of hours" Riolu told Yuki.

"Alright come on! Let's get out of here!" Yuki said excitedly as she picked up Riolu. Then she went to the tree she had left her basket at and picked up too.

Riolu would have been embarrassed by this but now wasn't the time.

Suddenly Riolu's Aura informed her that an attack was heading their way.

Riolu saw that Yuki hadn't noticed or sensed the attack so before she could bolt off with her Riolu got out of her grasp and pushed her out of the way of the attack with a weak force palm.

"Kya!" Yuki said as she was pushed out of the way.

Riolu then turned and saw that an Ice Beam was heading her way. Riolu tried to dodge it but couldn't since her legs wouldn't listen to her.

Riolu was hit by the full force of the Ice Beam and said attack froze her solid in a big block of ice. However, she was still conscious inside the small glacier she was in.

From inside she could feel and see Gyarados looking at her with the fury that the Gyarados-line is known for.

Gyarados was rocketing towards the annoying pest that had had the gall to attack him. The attack had fucking hurt his head and there had even been a little blood pouring out his head. He rejoiced when his attack had frozen the annoying aura user. There was nothing she could do now, and he would take his time on making her suffer. He already knew how though as he looked at the little fairy hitting the frozen form of the aura user.

"Big Sis Big Sis are you okay!? Big Sis!" Yuki desperately wailed with tears coming out of her eyes as she banged on the small glacier her big sis was frozen in.

The ice was so cold, and her hand hurt with every hit she did onto the glacier, but she didn't care.

"_No Yuki. Get out of here run!"_ Riolu mentally screamed since her Aura was almost depleted since she used too much of it.

Yuki was still not well versed enough in reading minds or listening to others' thoughts so she couldn't listen to what Riolu was saying.

Riolu saw in fear as Gyarados was over them. But what scared Riolu even more, not for herself but Yuki was that Gyarados was on land and was Looking at her! Then her blood ran cold when Gyarados' rage-fueled eyes landed on the scared Yuki and then switched to her before Gyarados gave her a malicious smirk.

"_No!"_ Riolu mentally screamed when she figured how Gyarados was going to hurt her.

Riolu was trying to move something anything but she was completely, and literally, frozen solid.

Gyarados saw that the Aura user was trying to move so he fired straight to her another Ice Beam that only froze her even more and made her ice prison stronger.

"_Dam, you!"_ Riolu mentally cursed Gyarados as she couldn't move at all.

"Big sis Riolu!" Yuki yelled in fright as her big sister was frozen even more.

Then her head turned to face Gyarados when said Pokémon made his presence known to her.

Yuki looked up in fright at the massive form of Gyarados that was staring her down.

He then began to lick his maw again as she looked at her.

Tears started to fall from her eyes, and she started to unconsciously move back in fear of Gyarados.

Gyarados just stalked his prey, he would make sure to eat her slowly so that the aura pest could suffer for daring to fight him.

Riolu just continued to struggle to move her body.

**(Close to the Route 1 Lake) **

"Hurry move faster! We're almost there!" a young voice could be heard saying to the snake Pokémon he was riding and to the Psychic Pokémon that was levitating quickly alongside them.

The snake Pokémon increased her speed at her friend's command and the psychic one doing the same thing.

**(Back to the lake) **

Yuki was still backing away in fear as Gyarados was stalking her.

"_No no no no no no"_ Riolu mentally said.

Unbeknownst to Riolu, her Aura was starting to grow and grow.

The ice she was trapped in had a small crack appear from the pressure the Riolu was unconsciously releasing.

Yuki had backed away onto a tree and was now staring terrified at Gyarados who was on top of her.

"_No!"_ Riolu mentally screamed again and again her Aura kept on flaring up.

Another crack appeared.

"N-no ple-please le-leave us al-alone," Yuki said through terrified tears.

The only served to invigorate Gyarados even more.

Another crack on the ice appeared.

Then Gyarados lunged at Yuki again with its mouth open ready to bite into her with his Crunch attack.

"Nooo! Daddy save me!" Yuki yelled out as she curled into a fetal position.

That did it for Riolu. Riolu had made a promise to her uncle Ash and mom that she would bring back Yuki safely and she would rather die first than not fulfill her promise to them. She oversaw protecting and keeping Yuki safe and she would do it even if she died in the process.

Suddenly her Aura flared up but then it enveloped her body as her body was enveloped in a blue glow.

Gyarados had stopped when the glow illuminated most of where they were.

Even Yuki looked towards where the blue glow was coming from.

Then the Ice that had encapsulated Riolu shattered into a million pieces that flew everywhere.

Gyarados used his scaly tail to protect his face while Yuki- who had taken advantage of Gyarados' distraction- hid behind a tree that was a little far away from Gyarados.

As Gyarados was still covering his face with his tail he didn't saw the figure that was still glowing heading towards him.

Yuki however saw it but was wondering where it had come from?

The figure's body- whose was still glowing – was then enveloped in silverish white energy but not only that but also purple energy surrounded the figure as well.

The figure raced at high speeds towards Gyarados covered in those two energies that only empowered her attack more.

When Gyarados removed his tail from his face he came face to face with the dammed Aura user that was glowing and covered in steel and normal energies but was also empowered by the user's own aura.

Gyarados didn't have time to dodge or protect himself as he was smacked hard on his side by the dammed to distortion Aura user!

"Taste my Iron Rocket!" the figure said as she smacked right into Gyarados' side with her attack. **(A/N: Iron Head+Giga Impact combo. I know the name sucks shut up) **

As the figure slammed onto Gyarados with all her force Gyarados was sent flying a few feet away leftwards from where Yuki and the Figure were.

Gyarados had smacked into a boulder that was at the edge of the lake. A big bruise mark appeared on his side from the force of the impact.

Yuki stared in awe but then her jaw fell to the ground when she saw who the figure that was standing in front of her was.

The figure had stopped glowing by this point and was currently looking towards where Gyarados had landed.

In front of Yuki stood a proud-looking Lucario.

"Bi-big si-sis Ri-riolu?" Yuki said a little scared.

"Yes, it's me Yuki-Chan. I have evolved" Lucario said when she turned around to acknowledge Yuki. Afterward, she smiled at Yuki to keep her at ease.

"Big sis!" Yuki cried again as she tackled her sister in a big hug. Her tears this time were of relief.

"I tho-thought some-something ba-bad was goi-going to ha-happen to you!" Yuki wailed as she buried her head in Lucario's chest.

"Its okay Yuki I'm fine. I'm right here" Lucario said as she hugged Yuki to comfort her.

The hug was interrupted when Lucario let go of Yuki and dropped to one knee. Lucario looked like she was in pain.

"Big sis what's wrong are you okay!?" Yuki asked again in worry as she saw her big sister.

"I'm fine, this is the backlash of my evolution fueled adrenaline. I used all that energy to power the combined attack that I used on Gyarados" Lucario said as she panted a little bit, her legs were slightly shaking.

"Forget about me. We have to get out of here before Gyarados comes to" Lucario said as she shakily stood up and warily watched Gyarados.

"What?! He is still conscious after your attack big sis!?" Yuki exclaimed in surprise from what Lucario had just said.

"Yeah, that won't be enough. Like my first attack, the only thing this one will do is daze him but not knock him out. Tch I'm still not strong enough. Only someone like mom or the old ones can defeat him. Our best bet is to get out of here" Lucario told Yuki.

"I'm sorry big sis" Yuki said timidly with her head down.

"For what?" Lucario questioned Yuki.

When Lucario turned around to see Yuki, Lucario became confused because Yuki was close to tears and a blush of shame was on her cheeks.

"Yuki, what are you sorry for?" Lucario asked again as a look of concern was on her face.

"So-sorry fo-for bei-being so useless big sis!" Yuki said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yuki your-" Lucario was saying but was stopped by Yuki.

"No! I am useless! I cannot help you fight off Gyarados! I can't even teleport us away like any normal one from my line would do! I just cry and cry and can't do anything! I'm worthle-" Yuki was ranting but was stopped.

"Enough Yuki!" Lucario told her sternly.

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence!" Lucario told her before she could talk back.

"How do you think my mom or your dad would react if they heard what you were saying about yourself?" Lucario told Yuki.

Gyarados was regaining consciousness on the sideline.

Yuki's tears stopped because she realized big sis was right. If daddy or auntie heard what she was saying about herself, they would be sad and hurt. Most horribly they would be disappointed with her and that was something Yuki could not live with.

"I'm sure you figured it out, but they would be sad and disappointed with you," Lucario told Yuki as she shakily walked to her.

"Yuki look at me," Lucario told Yuki gently once she was in front of her.

Yuki did not want to but also did not want to disobey her big sis, so she reluctantly did. Tears now were threatening to fall off her face again and the blush of shame was still there.

Suddenly Lucario cupped Yuki's face with her paws and made Yuki look at her eyes directly. Lucario had also cleared Yuki's tears with her paws.

"Listen to me Yuki. It is not your fault that you cannot still use any psychic type moves. You may be in your final form but your still just a baby mentally. Besides, you have had not had any training yet to learn about the moves you can learn because of your child mentality. You still cannot learn any move yet until you grow up more mentally. Once you age up mentally you can start learning the moves your line would normally learn. For now, though it is your daddy's, my mom's, your other big sisters, and my job to always protect you until you can learn to defend yourself. So please never say that your worthless because you are not. To your daddy, my mom, and me you will always be our little and adorable Yuki-Chan" Lucario told Yuki all the while smiling at her.

Now instead of a blush shame on Yuki's face, one of embarrassment appeared because of her big sis' words. However, she knew big sis was right, it wasn't her fault she still couldn't figure out her body yet or the powers that came along with it. She would just have to wait until she grew up mentally- like big sis had said – to be able to start learning the moves she would one day learn. Yuki knew big sis Kirlia would help her out with that. One day, however, she hoped she could fight alongside her daddy and auntie, and not always having to be the one to be protected and cared for.

Her sadness disappeared and she smiled at Lucario before embracing her in a big hug.

"Ow Yuki your squeezing me a bit too tight," Lucario said as Yuki was hugging her.

"Oops sorry, big sis," Yuki said apologetically.

"It's fine. Now come on lets-" Lucario was saying but was interrupted by a loud roar.

They both turned around and immediately Yuki cowered behind Lucario while she put her arm in front of Yuki to shield her.

Gyarados had gotten up and was the one that had given that loud roar.

Both of his sides were swollen up and purple from Lucario's attack and his impact upon the boulder when he was sent flying.

Yuki began shaking again in fear and even Lucario herself gulped and sweat came down her forehead because of the look Gyarados was given them.

Gyarados expression was that of someone incredibly, unbelievably, undoubtedly furious. The fury that Gyarados was exuding was the fury that all of the Gyarados line is known for. And it was all focused on Lucario and Yuki.

Gyarados was going to kill them and there was nothing in the world that would stop him.

Then it blasted towards them in his own Giga Impact that was much bigger and larger than Lucarios'.

"_Dam it why am I frozen! I should be moving out of the way with Yuki, but I can't move! Why can't I move!? Am-am I scared? No no no there is no way! I have evolved and now am like my father once was! So why can't I move?!"_ Lucario mentally ranted as Gyarados was barreling towards them.

Yuki was still shaking but she could feel that her big sis was beginning to shake as well.

"_Is big sis scared?"_ Yuki thought.

"_Dam it dam it dam it move legs! I can't be scared, I'm a brave warrior just like my father was and how my mom is!"_ Lucario repeated mentally again.

Gyarados was getting even closer.

"_No, we're going to die! This was a mistake from the beginning! We should have headed home from the start! Dam me! No, I will not let Yuki die!"_ Lucario mentally said.

Then Lucario covered Yuki with her own body to shield her from the impact that was sure to come.

"Close your eyes Yuki!" Lucario screamed at Yuki.

"But-" Yuki was saying.

"Do it!" Lucario screamed at her.

Yuki obeyed and closed her eyes and buried her head on her big sis' chest.

Lucario hoped beyond hope that Yuki would come out unscathed. She also hoped that she would somehow survive this ordeal and return home to her mommy.

Gyarados was mere inches from them.

"Mommy" Lucario finally said as tears fell down her eyes. Fear had finally overtaken her. **(A/N: Remember she is still a kid) **

"Daddy" Yuki continued after Lucario.

"DIE!" Gyarados roared in PokeTounge as he was over them.

"SAVE ME!" Both Lucario and Yuki yelled out at the same time.

Suddenly time seemed to slow down **(Not really but for cinematic purposes yes) **and exactly above Gyarados' head appeared a figure that was holding a huge stone/rock that was covered in Lightning energy.

Then Yuki and Lucario felt as if something grabbed ahold of them and teleported them away to somewhere safe.

"Azami…. Mjolnir!" a voice suddenly yelled out.

Yuki and Lucario were too scared to even open their eyes so they kept them closed.

Then Azami used all her body muscles to swing her tail with the big electrified boulder onto Gyarados' head.

Azami's attack smacked Gyarados right in the head and even smashed Gyarados' head onto the ground. Also, at the impact, the electrified boulder smashed into a million pieces, but the attack was not done yet. All the lightning energy that was stored in the boulder escaped from its confinement because of the destruction of the boulder. However, instead of dispersing everywhere the electric energy convened into one lightning bolt and smacked onto Gyarados' head engulfing him entirely in electricity. **(A/N: The lightning that comes out of thor's hammer when he smashes it into the ground hard. That is how is imagine it in this scene.) **

Gyarados twitched and roared in pain from the lightning coursing through his body.

After a few more seconds the twitching and roaring stopped and all that was left was an unconscious Gyarados.

Lightning still sparked from Gyarados' body but he was complexly knocked out. If his blank eyes where anything to go by. **(A/N: All unconscious eyes will be the same of those from one piece or my hero academia when they get knocked out) **

Azami then landed with a "thump" next to Ash. She was flexing her muscles to release the stiffness from using Mjolnir.

"Good job Azami. Mjolnir is coming along very nicely" Ash said praising his friend.

Azami thrilled happily at her friend's compliment.

Mjolnir is one of the many combos moves that Azami had been practicing.

Mjolnir was the combined move of the Thunder and Stone Edge attacks.

In essence, what it is was an oversized stone created by Stone Edge and filled with Lightning energy from the Thunder attack and once filled it was then swung like a hammer onto an opponent's head.

Ash had come up with Mjolnir when during a training session where Azami had been practicing with, oddly enough, Stone Edge and Thunder one of the stones became electrified.

Ash had ordered Azami to destroy the electrified stone and once she was able to the destruction of the stone released all the pent-up electric energy inside it. In the beginning, the electricity would disperse everywhere and not on a focused point like Ash had wanted to or it even destroyed the stone with how much Azami would pour into it. Eventually, Azami was able to fill the stone with the correct amount of electricity input without destroying it. Azami would then begin the process of swinging the stone with her lower body. For that she needed to gain more muscle mass therefore first began physical exercise for her. Eventually, she had built enough muscles, in Ash's opinion, to begin the last process of her new deadly attack. It took her time, and allot of bruises and strained or pulled muscles, but eventually, she was able to swing it to Ash's liking. The last process was focused on making sure the released lightning would then come down and strike the opponent. That had taken Azami the longest because as she had to swing the electrified stone, she had to focus the lightning inside of it down so once the stone was destroyed the lightning would strike the opponent.

It took Azami time but eventually, she got the hang out of the attack and was able to use it decently. It still needed to be practiced more but they were both confident Azami would master it.

However, they both agreed that this move would only be used on an opponent who was larger than her or one who could clearly take it. This move would never be used on any small Pokémons or weak ones, it was too dangerous.

Ash had dubbed this move as Mjolnir.

The reason for the name was because when Azami first used it she resembled swinging a hammer and once said hammer hit it would release a lightning bolt that would damage the opponent even more. It reminded Ash of the mythical Mjolnir of the thunder god Thor of the Unovan pantheon of deities.

Therefore, the name Mjolnir.

"_Young Ash I think the little ones need you" _Alakazam's voice rang through Ash's mind.

"Oh right. Thank you!" Ash told Alakazam.

"_Mhm. I will take care of the brute" _Alakazam told Ash and soon enough started levitating towards Gyarados' unconscious body.

It always filled Ash with pride whenever Professor Oak's Alakazam spoke to him telepathically because, from what he heard, Alakazam was very picky to who he spoke with. If he did not find you interesting or thought little of you then he would not even, try to talk with you. On the contrary, if he did find you interesting or thought highly of you, he would talk to you. Thankfully, although he didn't know why, Alakazam found him either interesting or though high of him.

Ash was brought out his musing when Azami gently bumped him on the shoulder with her head.

Once his attention was with her, she nudges towards Yuki…and Lucario?

"Hey hey it's okay. You are safe" Ash gently told Yuki and Lucario as he rubbed Lucario's shoulder.

Azami hissed gently as well to assure them they were safe.

Yuki and Lucario immediately recognized that voice and that hiss and afterward their eyes shot wide open.

Lucario got off Yuki and Yuki got out of her fetal position. Both looked with wide eyes at their mommy and daddy, respectively.

"**Mommy!"** Lucario yelled out in fright/relief at seeing Azami. (**A/N: when Lucario or any other Aura user is with ash the words will become bold) **

"_Daddy!"_ Yuki yelled out in fright/relief at seeing Ash. **(AN: Italics when Yuki and Ash, or any other psychic, are together. He still doesn't understand her speech) **

After that Lucario and Yuki ran towards Ash and Azami respectively and once they reached them, they embraced them in a big hug.

"**Mommy I'm so glad you came!" **Lucario said as tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her mother tightly.

Azami knew at the mention of mommy this was her little girl. She had evolved to protect Yuki from Gyarados. Azami was so proud that her girl would go so far as to evolve to protect Yuki, but she was also mad with herself for not getting here faster or had come with them from the very beginning. However, what's done is done.

Azami sighed before she gently coiled her tail around Lucario's waist to return the hug. She had also laid her head over Lucario's head to comfort her.

Azami reassured Lucario that it was okay and that she was safe.

"_Daddy I was so scared! Thank you and auntie for saving us!" _Yuki told her daddy with tears in her eyes as she embraced Ash in a hug.

Ash had grown a little bit over the years and now as a nine-year-old, he was at the normal height any kid his age would be at, but Yuki was still a little taller than him.

However, instead of this being an awkward hug, with Yuki towering over Ash, she had hugged him from his waist and had buried her face in his chest like she always did when she wanted to hug him.

Ash just smiled at her and returned the hug as gentle and warm as he could to make Yuki feel better. He had also begun to rub Yuki's back in a circular motion to calm her more like his mom would do to him when he was younger.

Ash was glad Yuki and Lucario were safe. He would have wondered who that Lucario was but a nod from Azami told her that that was Riolu.

"_She evolved to protect my Yuki"_ Ash thought as he continued to hug Yuki.

Ash and Azami let Yuki and Lucario let out all their tears as they hugged them in comfort. After a few more minutes passed both Yuki and Lucario had stopped their crying. Lucario had let go of Azami and Yuki had somewhat let go of Ash but not really since she grabbed ahold of his arm and didn't let him go.

"All better now?" Ash told Yuki and Lucario who nodded at him.

"Good, now tell us what happened," Ash told Lucario.

So then began Lucario's brief explanation of everything that had occurred.

"I see," Ash said once Lucario was done.

Azami would gently scold Lucario later for not running away immediately and for using Geppo as a Riolu when she hadn't even mastered it yet. She could have shredded her leg muscles!

Lucario gently waited for the scolding that was sure to occur for her ineptitude, but she didn't get any of that as she felt Uncle Ash's hand on her shoulder.

"Lucario thank you for protecting Yuki" Uncle Ash gently told her but continued quickly, "you even evolved to protect her without fear for your own life. You got injured as you protected her and it's because of you that she is safe".

It was true, Lucario had completely forgotten about it but she was injured from her brief skirmish with Gyarados. Her head was bleeding from the two times she impacted Gyarados and her whole body felt cold from when Gyarados froze her. Her legs also hurt allot from when she used Geppo initially. She was also exhausted with barely enough energy to just stand up.

"Thankfully, Yuki is not hurt at all because of you but we still need to get you to Professor Oak's lab so he can heal you," Ash told Lucario as he took his hand off her.

Lucario simply nodded her head in approval.

"Alright I think you both had had a long day," Ash said before he took a quick glance at the sky.

The night sky had already befallen them.

"Come on let's go home so you both can rest," Ash told the small group of Pokémons with him.

Azami, Yuki, and Lucario nodded at him but as Lucario was about to take a step her fatigue had finally caught up to her.

She was falling to the ground, but her face never hit the hard ground because her mother had caught her with her body before she hit the ground.

Lucario looked tiredly at her mom from Azami's waist – as she laid there – but then she was picked up again, this time by her mom's tail, and placed in a more comfortable position on her.

Lucario's head and entire body now rested on Azami's back with her face laid down on her neck.

Azami smiled at this because it reminded her of the times Lucario, then a Riolu would beg her to let her ride her like a Rapidash. Oh, how much fun they had together during those times. A fact that she reminded Lucario of right now.

"**Mom"** Lucario quietly said in embarrassment as a blush appeared on her blue-furred face.

Azami chuckled and Yuki giggled at her embarrassment.

"She told you something embarrassing didn't she Lucario?" Ash guessed since he saw both Yuki and Azami giggling while a blush appeared on Lucario's face.

The blush only grew stronger when Uncle Ash noticed her red face, but she nodded at him.

"Azami leave her alone. Now come on let's go home, it's getting cold" Ash told them.

Azami shook her head in amusement at her daughter before nodding at Ash.

"Do you want Azami to carry you Yuki? If your tired she can carry you" Ash told Yuki, but she respectfully shook her head negative and grabbed his arm tighter.

"Alright then, Mr. Alakazam are you-" Ash was saying but was caught off guard when a loud splash occurred from the lake.

It was far away for them not to get wet.

"_Sorry for that young Ash, I was just depositing the brute's unconscious body to the lake" _Alakazam told Ash when he teleported in front of the small group.

"Did you just throw him into the lake?" Ash questioned Alakazam.

"_Yes," _Alakazam simply said.

"Will he be okay at least?" Ash asked.

"_Yes. Azami's attack simply knocked him out but after a few days of rest, I believe he should be fine" _Alakazam informed Ash.

"Well, whatever. Can you take us home please?" Ash told Alakazam.

"_Of course," _Alakazam said.

Once he said that his eyes shone blue and soon after the small group appeared in front of Professor Oak's lab.

"Alright now let's get you checked up Lucario. Once we get this done with, we can all go to sleep" Ash told Lucario who tiredly nodded from Azami's back.

Ash nodded at that and soon the small group stepped inside the professor's lab.

**(One and a half-hour later) **

**(Inside the bug forest) (Pokespeech warning) **

Alakazam had teleported Ash and Yuki back to their home once Lucario's check-up was done.

Thankfully Lucario was okay with no external or internal injuries from her skirmish with Gyarados. However, the top of her head was covered in bandages for the bleeding. Beyond that, she was okay and just needed allot of rest and no training for a whole month so that she could recuperate.

Currently, Azami was coiled in on herself as she looked at the figure of her daughter sitting on her knees.

"I'm sorry mother," Lucario told her mom.

"Sigh" Azami sighed before continuing, "Lucario it was very dangerous and reckless for you to battle that Gyarados instead of running away with Yuki."

"Yes, mother," Lucario said as she slightly bowed her head.

"You and Yuki could have been really hurt or even killed if we hadn't gotten there in time. Why did you even stop at the lake?" Azami sternly told her daughter.

"Yuki wanted to stop to rest for a little bit. I complied and we rested on a tree close to the lake. I was drifting off and Yuki had asked me if she could play with a few of the water Pokémons that were playing on the lake. I saw nothing wrong with it, so I let her be as I took a short nap. I told her that once I wake up we would head home" Lucario told her mother while still with her head bowed.

"Sigh" Azami sighed again before continuing, "that does sound like something Yuki would ask for. That girl is to dam playful and curious for her own good."

"Even still why did you battle Gyarados when you were still a Riolu? You knew you had no chance so why didn't you escape with Yuki? Also, why did you use Geppo? You weren't ready at all. You could have shredded your legs." Azami told Lucario.

"Because Gyarados would have chased us if we just ran away. We wouldn't have gotten far away with a Gyarados chasing us. He would have caused more damage to the forest around if I had let him chase us. So, I figured if I could momentarily stun him then that would have given me and Yuki enough time to get out of there without him seeing where we left from. That is also why I used Geppo. I figured that Geppo would increase the power behind my attacks if I used it to smash into Gyarados. I also used it to quickly get away from Gyarados when my first attack landed on him" Lucario explained herself.

"I see. But specifically, tell me why you risked your life for Yuki? Why did you evolve for her?" Azami pressed on.

Azami however was looking for one specific answer.

"I-I don't know. My bo-body just moved on its own when I sensed Yuki's fear. My sole focus was on saving her. I gu-guess tha-that's why I did it" Lucario said.

"Even if it meant sacrificing your own life?" Azami asked as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Ye-yes mother" Lucario shakily said.

Lucario waited to be scolded some more but was pleasantly surprised when she felt her mother's tail pressed on her head gently. Lucario lifted her head up and looked at the smiling face of her mother.

"Lucario while I don't like that you recklessly entered a battle that you couldn't win, I'm proud of you for being so brave," Azami told her daughter in pride.

Lucario couldn't control it anymore and tears fell from her eyes.

Azami uncoiled herself and motioned for Lucario to bring it in.

Lucario immediately tackled her mom into a fierce hug with her burying her face in her scaly chest. She didn't care the scales were a little rough on her face she rubbed her head in her mom's chest. Tears were falling even faster from her eyes.

"I wa-was so sca-scared mo-mommy. I thou-thought we wou-would die" Lucario said through tears and hiccups as she soaked her mom's chest with her tears.

"Shshshshsh, don't cry, Mommy is here. You are safe" Azami said in a loving manner as she gently hugged Lucario, not caring if her chest was getting wet.

"I know. You're still a kid. It's understandable that you would be scared when facing a Gyarados" Azami gently said as Lucario continued to cry out her fear onto her.

"Your father would be so proud of how brave you were," Azami told Lucario as she gently picked up her head with her tail to have Lucario look at her face.

"Yo-you re-really bel-believe that mom-mommy?" Lucario tearily said as she looked at her mom's face.

"I know so. He would be so proud of the brave warrior you have become" Azami gently said again.

"Mo-mommy!" Lucario said again as she embraced her mom harder while crying her eyes out.

"It's all right let it all out," Azami said again as she focused to comfort Lucario as she let out all her fear and relief through her tears.

So that's how it went for a few hours with Lucario crying her eyes out into her adoptive mother Azami and she just being there to comfort her.

By midnight Lucario had literarily no more tears to shed since she had cried herself to sleep while on her embrace with Azami.

"She cried herself to sleep" Azami though as she looked at the sleeping form of her daughter.

Tear stains covered her face and her cheeks were a little puffed out because of all the crying. Her breath had gotten under control as she breathed in and out in her sleep. She also looked very serene and calm. However, even if she was asleep, she hadn't let go of Azami.

"Sigh" Azami sighed for a third time before continuing, "it seems I'm not going anywhere."

After saying that she now had to find a way to lay down without waking Lucario up.

It took her a while since Lucario was fiercely clinging to her, but eventually, she was able to lay down with Lucario still clinging to her.

Azami had laid her head gently over Lucario's head to give her comfort.

As she laid there she began thinking and making up plans for Lucario's new training regimen. She was now a Lucario which meant her possibilities were now endless. She would ask Ash tomorrow. This whole month she would force her to rest to recuperate but once she fully recovered the new training would begin.

Azami chuckled lightly thinking about Lucario's training. Lucario would love it.

For some unknown reason Lucario, while sleeping, unconsciously shuddered.

Azami didn't notice her shudder but as sleep was slowly closing in, she began thinking of a name for Lucario just as her best friend had done for her.

In Azami's eyes, her daughter was no ordinary Lucario so she needed a name that would distinguish her from all other Lucarios.

Unlike her friend Ash she didn't have a giant array of names, she could think of. She tried her best to come up with one that would suit her.

As she thought for a perfect name Lucario moved around in her sleep a little bit.

Azami looked down and almost squealed at how adorable her daughter looked in her sleep as she fiercely hugged her. It was during these moments that she wished she had fluffy fur or feathers instead of rough scales for her daughter to sleep more comfortably on her, but it seemed that Lucario didn't mind it at all.

"Your mommy loves you very much my little one," Azami said as she gently kissed her daughter's forehead. **(A/N: Roll with it) **

"I love you too mommy. Forever and ever I will always be your little girl. Goodnight mommy" Lucario groggily slurred out in her sleep as it overtook her again and was now fully asleep.

Azami smiled at her daughter before she gently laid her head down next to Lucario.

It was during these times that she was so glad Lucario had come into her life, she only wished her father was here with her.

Azami shook her head getting rid of those thoughts.

As sleep was slowly starting to win her over, she still was thinking of a perfect name for her little one.

"Good night my little one…. goodnight Aiko" Azami groggily said and soon after sleep lured her into unconsciousness.

All that could be seen in a clearing in the bug forest in the Oak Corral was a sleeping Lucario fiercely clinging to her mother who was laid around her in a circle with Lucario in the middle.

However, what both didn't notice was that a pair of translucent Lucarios looking at them from a tree branch.

Both Lucarios smiled warmly at what they saw before they slowly started disappearing.

"I told you she would be okay," one Lucario told the other.

"You sure did. I'm so glad our daughter is doing good and being loved" the other Lucario told the first.

"Me too," Lucario said.

They continued to look at the sleeping pair as they slowly disappeared.

"Goodbye, my daughter. I'm so sorry I couldn't watch you grow or protect you but I'm so glad you have someone who was able to fill my place" the mother Lucario said.

"Thank you for taking good care of my daughter Seviper. Thank you so much for training her to make her stronger. Above all thank you for loving her so much" the father Lucario said.

After they both said their last words the finally disappeared and nothing was left of them.

All that was left were the sleeping forms of Azami and her daughter Aiko.

Both were sleeping soundly.

**(Semi long Flashback end) **

Aiko was so lost in memory lane that she didn't see that branch that was going to smack her straight on the face.

It was because of her Aura and lightning reflexes that she was able to dodge the branch at the very last second by ducking under it.

"_That was a close one,"_ Aiko thought but continued her track to the rocky area.

As she continued to swiftly and gracefully run on the tree branches, she began thinking of her favorite little sister.

To her, Yuki was like the little sister she never had. At first, she was confused about why she was in her final form when mentally, and Aura wise, she was just an infant that was way younger than her but then it all became clear to her when her mother explained to her Yuki's ordeal before coming here.

She had been so furious that day that she had to go to an isolated area in the rocky area to let out some steam by destroying many boulders.

Aiko was thought by her mother to not hate humans without getting to know them but after she told her Yuki's story, she began to absolutely abhor the Team Rocket Humans. If ever anyone of them tried to come here, she would hurt them very badly.

Aiko then began thinking of today.

In the beginning, Aiko had been very sad that her mother and Yuki were leaving to go on a journey with Uncle Ash but after a private and long conversation with her mom, she had accepted it but only with the condition that she would call her with Uncle Ash from any Pokémon Center. Her mom had accepted.

Aiko would have wanted to go too but her responsibilities here made her change her mind. The Pokémons here needed her more.

After a few more minutes of running, she was finally able to get to the outskirts of the Rocky area.

Aiko was currently on a tree branch looking down at the rocky field.

She pursed her lips and shook her head in annoyance at what she was seeing.

"Those two just don't learn," Aiko told herself.

The scene that was playing in front of her was of a Rhydon and Golem wrestling each other into submission.

Aiko wouldn't have minded this since allot of the most experienced Pokémons here or those owned by trainers would battle each other to hone their skills. However, these two weren't trying to hone their skills, they were just battling each other because they didn't like each other.

Aiko could also see that they had made quite the mess around the rocky field if all the raised stones and craters were anything to go by.

This was also a problem with these two since when they fought, they not only wrestled with each other but also attacked each other with their elemental attacks. The problem laid that when either one dodged the other's elemental attack the attack would destroy or leave a large crater where it had impacted.

All those that battled for training or practice had to go to a certain area of the corral that the old human had specifically made for training and battling only. The rest of the corral was off-limits and were only allowed to battle in the corral with specific permission from the old human or the old protectors.

If they didn't abode by that rule that is when she would handle it.

Aiko had been given permission by the old human, the protectors, her mother, and uncle Ash to discipline those that didn't follow that rule. Like Rhydon and Golem.

In the beginning, none of the more experienced or larger Pokémons, that didn't follow the rule, took her seriously but oh how wrong they were.

Her training with her mother and uncle had bored their fruits during those early days.

It took her a while but eventually, the Pokémons here started respecting, and in some cases fear, her.

"Sigh" Aiko sighed before saying, "I better go stop that before they get hurt."

Aiko then jumped from the tree branch she was at.

Rhydon and Golem had separated from each other but were running towards each other with a hammer arm ready to smack the other silly.

As they were about to hit each other they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks, still with their hammer arms ready, when Aiko suddenly appeared in the middle of both of them.

Aiko briefly gave a quick glance at both of them before she shook her head in annoyance.

Rhydon and Golem began to sweat.

Suddenly Aiko made a short jump, but she came down in a handstand.

More sweat poured down from Golem and Rhydon.

"Take this, you idiots! Spinning Low Sweep!" Aiko said. **(A/n: Crappy name I know but it's basically Sanji's Party Table kick course but just with two) **

Then Aiko, still in a handstand, spun around with her legs wide open and Kicked both Golem and Rhydon straight in their heads with her own powerful legs.

The attack sent both Golem and Rhydon flying a few feet away from Aiko. Once the dust settled swirly eyes replaced both of their normal eyes.

Once Aiko finished her attack she jumped backward to land on her feet.

Instead of the attack hurting Aiko's legs from hitting Golem's and Rhydon's hard rock like bodies the most she did was dust her legs off.

Over the years most of Aiko's attacks revolved around her using her legs.

She remembered the time she met her old sensei.

**(long flashback, don't I just love flashbacks! Again, pokespeech in the following) **

Aiko was currently training in the training area of the corral against a small boulder.

She would have complained about not training with her mom and uncle, but she didn't because they had informed her in advance that they were going to use his day to focus on her mom's personal training.

She would have loved to just be there to witness her mom's training with her uncle but they had forbidden her since her mom's training was special but that one day when she grew stronger she would participate in her mom's training.

With remembering that promise her fighting spirit was reinvigorated as she continued attacking the boulder.

After a few hours of hard training, she was finally able to destroy the boulder with her powerful Aura Sphere.

Once she destroyed the boulder, she fell down to her knees panting and with sweat pouring out of her body.

"Here," a deep voice said beside her.

Aiko, still on her knees, turned and tiredly smiled at who she saw.

Beside her stood a massive, in muscles, Hariyama with a water bottle on one of his massive hands. On the other, there was a towel.

"Thank you Hariyama" Aiko politely said as she took the water bottle from him.

She slowly drank the water until she was refreshed. The remaining water she poured it over her head refreshing her even more.

Hariyama then offered her the towel he had, and she gladly took it to dry herself off and take some of the sweat away.

Aiko couldn't wait for when they went to a natural hot spring that her mom and uncle Ash had discovered by Mt. Hideaway. They had promised her that they would go to it by the afternoon so that they could all relax.

Hariyama then stretched out his hand to Aiko.

"Thanks," Aiko told Hariyama as she took his hand to get up from the ground.

As soon as she got up, both her and Hariyama started walking towards the exit of the training grounds.

As they walked, they began conversing about various things from training, Hariyama's trainer, her mom, and uncle, and just how their day was going.

As they walked, they passed by many Pokémons from all over the corral that was training right now.

The old man had made this area of his corral to accommodate all the various types of Pokémons in his corral to train and hone their skills.

Every Pokémon appreciated this because they now had a specific area, they could train without having to worry about destroying their surrounding area.

As they continued to walk, they stopped when they heard something big get destroyed.

They turned around and saw that there was a huge cloud of dust and dirt coming from the northside of the training grounds.

At first, Aiko thought that it was one of the more powerful Pokémons here that had used a strong attack but just like her and Hariyama every other Pokémon training here had momentarily stopped as well to look at the cloud of dust and dirt.

The only one who wasn't surprised or bothered by this were a few fighting types around and Hariyama himself.

Soon enough every other Pokémon resumed their training as the cloud of dust and dirt was beginning to fade away.

"Sigh" Hariyama sighed before continuing, "it must be him."

"Him?" Aiko questioned her friend.

"I'm not surprised that you haven't heard about him since he mostly keeps to himself and recluses himself somewhere around the corral" Hariyama was saying before a thoughtful expression was on his face.

"Now that I think about it the old human and the protectors are the only ones who have talked to him and know where specifically, he resides around the corral," Hariyama said.

"Then how do you know about him Hariyama?" Aiko questioned her friend.

"I once saw him training when I was a Makuhita. He seemed to have not noticed me or simply didn't care if I was there. However, I haven't been the only one to spot him from time to time. Many others have stumbled upon him or catch a glimpse of his training. The only time some of us could catch a glimpse of him is when he comes here to train but beyond that, he is never seen around the corral" Hariyama told Aiko.

"But who exactly is him?" Aiko questioned again.

"Have you ever heard the rumor of the "Hermit Pokémon"?" Hariyama told the Lucario.

"Now that you mention it yes. I've heard about a Pokémon that comes to the corral from time to time and then suddenly leaving and not be… seen in…a while" Aiko was saying as realization dawned on her.

Hariyama smiled at her.

"Are you saying that the "Hermit Pokémon" is real and is currently here?" Aiko questioned in shock as she looked at Hariyama and then the cloud of dust and dirt that was slowly disappearing.

"That's right, but knowing specifically where he is here, we can't know. All we know is that he is north from here" Hariyama said as he looked towards the north from where they were.

"Hariyama who is this "Hermit Pokémon"? Do you know anything about him?" Aiko asked one last time.

"All I know is that he is the oldest Pokémon in the corral," Hariyama said but continued before Aiko asked the obvious question, "Yes even older than the protectors and the old human. From what I've heard from the old fighters was that in his prime he was stronger than all the protectors of the corral. Nowadays his strength has diminished with old age, but he is still a capable fighter. Some even assume that he was the teacher of the Protector Machamp but that's only what some assume. Though, Machamp hasn't confirmed it or deny it" Hariyama finished his explanation on what he knew.

"Do you know what Pokémon he is? Also, do you know how he got here?" Aiko asked one last time.

"To answer your first question, No. I don't know what Pokémon he is since when I saw him, he was very far away from me. That also goes for those who have caught a glimpse of him. To answer your second question, No as well. No one but the protectors and the old Human knows how he got here or why he is here" Hariyama said.

Aiko was deep in thought when Hariyama was done with his explanation on the "Hermit Pokémon".

Aiko wanted to meet this Hermit. What Hariyama told her only intrigued her more. She made up her mind that she would talk to this hermit and ask him to train her.

"Uhm Aiko you there?" Hariyama asked as he waved a huge palm on her face.

"I'm going to meet him," Aiko said determinedly.

"I kind of guessed you would say that," Hariyama said as he sighed at the end.

"You aren't going to stop me?" Aiko questioned Hariyama.

"Would you stop if I told you?" Hariyama said in amusement.

Hariyama's answer was a blush of embarrassment on Aiko's face.

"That's what I thought," Hariyama said, and once he said that he grabbed Aiko's sweaty towel from her and started heading the opposite way from her to the exit.

"Don't you want to come with me to see him?" Aiko asked loud enough for Hariyama to hear her.

"Nah I'm really not interested. You go for it" Hariyama said as continued to walk away.

"Thank You Hariyama!" Aiko said as she gave him a bow.

"Just be careful Kid! From what I hear he isn't very fond of Pokémons interrupting him!" Hariyama told Aiko.

"I will! Thank You again and have a good rest!" Aiko said again still in her bow.

Hariyama simply waved her off as he walked away.

Aiko had gotten up from her bow when she sensed that Hariyama was no longer there.

With a steely determination, she looked to where the cloud of dust had been. Since it was now gone, she had to use her Aura to sense where the Hermit was. She was going to do that from the beginning, so she didn't mind.

Aiko closed her eyes and began sensing the area around her with her Aura, her hair like appendages rose to her side to sense the Aura.

Ever since she had evolved her Aura sense distance increased allot more. When she was a Riolu her Aura Sense could reach a distance of 80 meters away but now that she was a Lucario, and with a lot of practice, her distance had increased to about 200 meters. Just enough to sense the entirety of the training ground.

Aiko knew that her distance would only increase more through her training.

Suddenly the whole world became blue and then Aiko began to sense to the northern area of the training grounds for a specifically powerful Aura.

Aiko sensed many strong Auras north from her location, but none felt as what she thought the hermit's aura would feel like. To be fair she had never sensed or felt the Hermit's Aura, so this was going to be a tough one, but she wouldn't give up.

What Aiko had going for her was that she knew every Aura she sensed around the training field since these Pokémons were the ones who always came here to train. She just needed to sense an Aura that she had never sensed before and then she would find him.

Aiko kept it up for a couple of minutes longer until she finally sensed an Aura she hadn't sensed before, or to be more precise never. This Aura was new to her. This Aura felt powerful, but it also felt contained as if the owner was deliberately containing his Aura pressure. The Aura also felt old, like really old, almost ancient.

Aiko, through her Aura, could see that the figure was currently sitting down cross-legged in meditation, a big crater was close to him.

"_that must have been the boulder he destroyed,"_ Aiko thought.

"_Yes! I found him! Now I just need to get there before he lev-wait is he looking at me?"_ Aiko was mentally squealing when she stopped and looked at the figure.

The figure was still sitting cross-legged but now was looking directly at Aiko.

"_Is he looking at me? No, that's impossible! Only other Aura users can see other Aura users when their sensing Auras"_ Aiko mentally told herself.

However, the figure was still looking directly at her through her Aura sense.

Before Aiko could ask any other questions, the figure stood up from his sitting position and began walking to another huge boulder that was close by.

"_What is he doing?"_ Aiko questioned herself.

The figure suddenly stopped in front of a huge sturdy boulder. He was bouncing his right leg up and down for some reason.

"_No, no there is no way. That boulder is way bigger than me and even bigger than some Rhyperior from the Rocky area. He is going to hurt himself!"_ Aiko mentally said in worry at figuring out what the figure wanted to do.

After a few seconds of observing, the figure suddenly jumped to the huge boulder and then, while on-air, spun around before stretching out his right leg.

The figure then smashed his stretched out right leg onto the boulder.

The sturdy huge boulder that was way bigger than Aiko didn't stand a chance and was completely shattered into a million pieces.

Aiko was brought out of her Aura sensing when she heard the destruction of the boulder and its shockwave. She almost fell to the ground but was able to keep her footing steady.

Aiko saw that another cloud of dust and dirt appeared from where the previous one had appeared.

"It has to be the hermit," Aiko said quietly enough so that no one could hear her.

After seeing just how powerful the hermit was, in that moment she decided she would meet the Pokémon and beg him to teach her so she could become stronger.

Aiko didn't even bother to sense the hermit's Aura again as she now had a good idea of where he was.

Aiko then began running to the location she was sure the hermit was. She was tired from today's training, but she still had enough energy to go meet this mysterious hermit.

However, as she ran some of the older Pokémons she was passing by gave her a thumbs up, or what passed as one, as if saying good luck.

She found that odd but paid no mind to it and continued her run.

Then Aiko picked up her speed to get to where the Hermit was.

**(A few minutes ago) **

A brown figure could be seen looking at a huge boulder in front of him. His right leg bouncing up and down.

The figure looked very old and had many scars all around his aged body. One that stood out however was a big X scar on his back. Wrinkles adorned his aged face and he even had crows' feet under his eyes. The figure did not look so tall only standing at approximately 4′11″.

However, instead of looking like a weak old Pokémon he looked and gave the presence, of someone very powerful and worthy of respect.

The figure's eyes showed wisdom only an old man or old Pokémon who has seen and done everything could give off.

One of the two most distinguishable parts of the figure was his strong and muscular looking legs. The other was that the sole of his feet to his brown body was completely black in color.

His whole body was a brown color but from the top of legs to his feet he had black legs.

He wasn't considered what the humans called "shiny" since the black coloring ended as it touched his main body. From what he heard his species "shiny" color was that of green. He wasn't green, he was brown in color and his legs were black.

The humans didn't know how to describe this phenomenon but, in the end, just concluded that he was born with a weird mutation on his legs. From what the humans said he was fascinating because according to them he was the only one in the whole world with this weird mutation.

"Hehe fascinating" the figure suddenly said in a dry old tone, even his laughter was empty.

Then the figure's eyes narrowed as he focused on the boulder before him.

Suddenly the figure leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the boulder's top.

The boulder shattered into a million pieces the moment his leg hit it.

The figure's leg completely went down straight through the boulder. The figure's leg was going so fast and strong that once it reached the ground, the force of the impact created a big crater that used to be where the boulder once was.

He had created a huge cloud of dust and dirt, but he didn't care. He knew the others here wouldn't bother him even if some dared to come and see him.

He gave a quick glance at the crater he had created before sighing and walking to another boulder that was casting a shadow. He sat under the boulder's shadow cross-legged and began meditating.

He calmed himself down and ignored everything around him just like his master **(trainer) **taught him when he was younger.

However, as he sat, he gently rubbed the leg he used to destroy the boulder because his attack had damaged his leg somewhat. It wasn't a dangerous injury, but it just simply hurt a little.

"Sigh" the figure sigh as he rubbed his leg.

He was getting old, no he was already old, and his body isn't what it once was many years ago.

How old you might say? He doesn't even know anymore. He lost count at about 80. All he knows is that the place where he is right now wasn't even here when he was younger. The brats that protect this place and their brat master were children when he met them for the first time, along with that other boy and girl, all those years ago.

As he meditated, he reminisced of his younger days.

Unlike the humans who found him "fascinating," his parents and siblings thought differently.

When they had seen his black legs, they had found that weird. They tried to scrub the blackness out of him by throwing him into a river when he was barely born!

They tried to scrub off him with rocks, sticks, etc., but they could not get it off him. In the end, they had abandoned him in a forest when he wasn't even a week old.

He had been scared, confused, tired, hurt, and hungry.

He had wandered that forest for many days on end with nothing to eat or drink because when he would try to get a berry from a bush or drink water from a pond he would be chased off by a Pokémon larger than him.

How he had survived those early days he didn't know.

One day he had collapsed from starvation and dehydration; he had been sure he would have died if he hadn't met his master.

His master had found him collapsed on the floor hungry and thirsty.

She had taken pity on him and offered him something to eat and drink.

If it wasn't for her, he would have died.

On that day, many many years ago, he had sworn his loyalty to her. He had become her first Pokémon.

At the memory of his master, the figure slightly smiled.

They had gone on many adventures together, they had trained together, they had made comrades of those his master caught, they partied together, they battled side by side, they lived for each other and they…died together.

Or so the figure would have liked.

The many scars he had all over his body were from the countless battles he partook in. However, the one that hurt him the most, emotionally, was the one on his back because he obtained that on the day, he lost everything.

He and his comrades and master were part of the last great war against THE Unovan empire and the Shogunate Hoenn.

They had been part of the main battlefront against the enemy forces. It was there that he had seen how far the brats and their trainer had come from when he first had met them.

They had been true beasts of war. They decimated the enemy forces alongside the other Pokémons of the other two kids that traveled with their master.

He had been impressed by them but he and his master and comrades were to not be outdone and continued to fight the armadas of Unova and Hoenn.

It was even more impressive for them because all of his team and master were already old by this point, but they never let that stop them and fought to the very end.

In the end, they had won the war but not without sacrifices on both sides.

The figure could still remember all the bodies of both humans and Pokémons laying everywhere on the battlefield. There had been a literal river of blood flowing through his feet.

Many scars he had all over his body were from that war. He had been mauled, stabbed, hit, and fired with elemental attacks of all the types.

When the war had been over their master had told him and his comrades that they were going back to her birthplace to rest and recuperate.

He had been surprised when he found out that his master had been born in the Rota Kingdom.

They had been surprised when their master revealed to them that she was one of the famous Aura Guardians of Rota. However, they understood it because to them it had made sense, she was an Aura Guardian since she would spar with them whenever they trained. Keep in mind that all of his comrades were of the fighting type. His master, even in her old age, had endless stamina and life to her. She never let her age bother her or inconvenience her in the slightest.

But there was a reason for that.

What he and his comrades found incredible was when they found out that their master was a descendent of the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Arron of Rota.

He chuckled al little bit at that memory because he and his comrades had fainted when they found that out.

What he had found odd however was not why she was a descendent of Sir Arron but why she didn't have as a starter, or partner, a Riolu like all other Aura Guardians had in the beginning.

His master had told them, yes, she could communicate with them, that she didn't want to be handed a starter, she wanted to find her starter. For whatever reason, his master never found a connection with any of the Lucario lineage.

As he meditated, he couldn't help feeling the pride that he felt in his chest. It happened every time he remembered his master choosing HIM of all Pokémons out there to be her starter/partner.

They had stayed in the Rota Kingdom for two years.

However, even if they were to recuperate, their master wasn't just sitting by idly and doing nothing.

As it turned out his master owned a small restaurant in Rota.

When they were there, she re-opened her restaurant and made them work alongside her to help her run the place. In the beginning, they had been worried since they didn't know anything about running a restaurant because simply put, they were Pokémons!

That hadn't deterred his master because she had taught all six of them how to cook! A human had literally taken the time out of her life to TEACH Pokémons HOW to COOK!

In the end, she had done it and taught him and his comrades how to cook and run a kitchen.

Even to this day, he could cook just as good as any of the best human chefs in the world. The only ones who know of his talent and had even tasted his cooking had been the brats and their trainer.

From what he knew he and his former comrades had been and are, the only Pokémons to know how to cook a decent meal.

He remembered that his master used to be quite the chef herself. She would feed anyone who was hungry in front of her. She didn't care if they were evil or good, criminal or innocent, she would feed the starving.

Or as he remembered her always saying _"There are people in the world so hungry, that lord Arceus cannot appear to them except in the form of bread."_

He inwardly smiled at that memory.

It was also in the Rota Kingdom that he and his comrades had learned of Aura. They had known the details regarding Aura, but it was in Rota that they had truly inversed into the Aura.

He could still remember the day his master had told him and his comrades that they would start learning how to wield and use Aura.

He remembered his master saying, "_by the end of my training you lot will be able to use and wield Aura just like any Lucario out there." _

At that point in time, he had thought that it was impossible for him and his comrades to be able to use or even wield the Aura.

How wrong he had been.

As he thought that he began to sense the Aura around him.

It was because of his master's "training from distortion" that he and his comrades were, and are, the only Pokémons outside of the Lucario lineage that were able to wield the Aura perfectly as any Aura Guardian or Lucario.

Whenever he was done with his bit of training he would sit down and just sense the Aura of everyone in the corral in both humans and Pokémons. It was this way that he had been able to keep up with what was going on here.

Everything turned blue around him and once after he began to see around the entirety of the corral with his "Aura Eyes."

As he sensed the Aura around him, he continued to reminiscence about his old master and how she was the reason and the inspiration for his fighting style.

During their stay in Rota, his master had taught him her own fighting style to him.

He had wondered why only him and not his comrades as well, but his master had told him that he was the only one capable to even teach him her fighting style because of his lineage.

He had always wondered why his master's fighting style only focused around her legs.

The answer he would always get from his master regarding her style of fighting was _"a chefs' hands are his or her most important tools. I can't afford to damage them." _

His master fighting style was taught to her by her master a long long long time ago.

His master's style was called "The Black Leg Style."

The Black Leg Style was created by his master's mentor based on his unique fighting style with a complete emphasis on kicks, repurposing the use of hands into acrobatics such as handstands to augment the force and range of kicks and to prevent the hands from being damaged during a battle, something that was disastrous to a chef like his master. Thus, it boasts a wide and impressive array of kicking techniques coupled with superior acrobatic skills, making it an extremely versatile martial art, able to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries and overpowered numerous enemies at once with incredible efficiency.

The aged figure inwardly smiled again because that fighting style would fit perfectly with him and him having black legs was a lucky coincidence.

Even though his master was a specialist in her fighting style she also knew the common moves and techniques related to an Aura Guardian. However, she mostly focused all her strength and Aura on her legs. Even with that "handicap", she had on herself she was always considered a force to be reckoned with.

It was because of that that she also trained his comrades to become the strongest.

He remembered all the spars he had with his master and how she would trash him every day.

He shivered slightly at the memory of his spars with his master.

Even though she was human her kicks hurt like distortion.

Eventually, he was able to master the "Black Leg Style" to his master's liking.

Not all was training while they were in Rota. They would also help his master with her restaurant. They had a wonderful time in Rota and them- they meaning his master only- would sometimes get in trouble around Rota because she would peep at the Rota women in the hot springs.

Many thought that his master was a lesbian pervert for doing that but that wasn't the case… to a point.

His comrades and he knew she wasn't a lesbian, she just loved beautiful things and she found women to be beautiful. However, from time to time she would also peep on the men because she thought they were beautiful too.

As for the pervert… yeah, she kind of was.

Another thing that they found interesting was that his master never kicked a woman whenever she was fighting an enemy. He knew that she knew she could since she was a woman but for some reason she never did.

Whenever they asked her, she would say _"I'll never kick a woman, even if I die!"_

They found it weird but didn't question it.

He had enjoyed his short stay in Rota but like everything in the world, all good things come to an end.

The figure was calm as he meditated but his mood dropped a little bit when he remembered the day, he lost everything.

What many didn't know was that the last great war was in fact not the last war.

There was another one that no one knew about except for him and the individuals involved in it. The brats and their trainer knew very little about that event.

The night in which he lost everything and nearly lost himself to his rage.

"The _Cipher massacre_" the figure quietly said with allot of venom.

Many years ago, the criminal organization known as _Cipher _was preparing something big in the Orre region that worried the allied regions of Kanto/Johto and Sinnoh.

Normally that wouldn't have been a problem for the main regions since the Rangers were in charge of the outland regions, but it became worrisome when the Pokémon rangers came to Kanto to ask for the help of the allied regions.

The Orre region had completely cut ties with the rest of the world and had isolated themselves entirely.

Not even the best rangers could infiltrate the deserted region to figure out what was going on. The only piece of information the rangers had was that a machine could be heard powering up and then powering down.

The worrisome part was that in the interlude of that machine powering up and down a huge explosion happened next. The power of the explosion had been so great that it could be seen all the way to the Almia and Ferrum regions.

That piece of information made the allied regions take action on Orre.

They needed to get someone in there to see what was going on. The problem had been that the weather around the entirety of Orre had been going crazy for a couple of days and because of it no ship could get close by to send in an agent.

It was also that the allied leagues didn't want the rest of the regions to know they were doing this.

The war of the regions had been concluded and every region had been ravaged by that war. That war alone cut down by one third the military forces of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, and Sinnoh.

It was also because of that war that the reduced number of available trainers that the 7 regions reduced the age for a trainer to get their license to 10 years old.

The figure found that preposterous and dangerous for the trainers of this time, but who was he to do anything about that.

"Fools," the figure said under his steady breath.

The allied regions needed to know what was going on in Orre.

Normally they would have asked the ROOT organization to do this job since that was what they specialized on, but ROOT had had its own problems in Galar with the SHIELD and SWORD organizations. They could not help.

In the end, they contacted his master to ask if she could do this.

His master didn't need to be told twice and accepted the job since she was a patriot to Kanto, and she would do anything to make sure its safety continued.

The figure had been worried because by that point in time he and his comrades and his master were already starting to get old and that would have been a detriment for them.

However, their master was confident in them and in herself and them, he reluctantly, went to Orre to see what was going on in there.

The Indigo Champion of that time had approved this mission, but he wanted it to be in complete secrecy and for no one in that room to release this news to anyone.

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission for them just to see what Orre was doing and why they had isolated themselves.

"In and out. Easy they said" the figure said quietly and then sighed at the end.

The X scar on his back throbbed at that memory but he ignored it.

The Indigo League had sailed them the closest they could to Orre without getting caught otherwise the people of Orre would have seen that as an act of war against them and they would have declared war on the allied regions. Also, because the weather around Orre was still as bad as ever and it wouldn't have allowed them to continue any further even if they could or wanted to.

The allied regions could have not handled another war, so they did _"Operation Orre" _in absolute secrecy.

The plan for them to get in was through the sky and then swim the rest of the way over.

The only way they were able to get in was with the help of Drake Atlas of the Wataru Clan letting them ride his massive Salamence and Hydregion close to the Orre shorelines.

"Hehehe I wonder if those old fools are still alive? Their almost as old as me, but knowing them they probably are" the figure said in remembering his old friends

After they had gotten close enough, the dragons threw them towards the ocean for them to do the rest.

Their master had wanted to return them to their Pokeballs for them not to struggle but all of them refused immediately. If their master was willing to swim in stormy waters, then they would as well with her.

Thankfully, they all had had limbs to swim.

Their master on the contrary had had a different idea.

When they had splashed into the raging ocean, they began swimming for a while until the force of the ocean waves began pushing them away.

Their master had seen a Gyarados heading towards them at that time and she had the brilliant idea of riding the Gyarados the rest of the way.

What a hard battle that had been, but they were able to beat the Gyarados to submission and forced it to carry them the rest of the way.

The figure could still remember their master's crazy laugh and she screaming to the heavens the following: _"HAHAHA Look at that even at 71 years old I still got it! Suck it you dammed moss head wherever you are!" _

He didn't know who this "moss head" had been but he figured it was an old comrade of his master.

Once they had reached the shoreline, and after letting Gyarados go, they began their atrocious journey through the horrible Orre desert to get to where they needed to go.

Sadly, for the figure, this journey would have been his last journey with his comrades and his master.

They had traveled through the Orre desert during the cover of the night. They had been well equipped but still, the desert was unforgivable to them.

What they had found odd was that they hadn't been attacked by any wild Pokémon from the desert or by the people of Orre.

The desert had been completely barren of any life in humans and Pokémons.

The figure remembered that they had to infiltrate a certain lab that was located in the Orre Desert. First, however, they had to head to Phenac City to rest and try to communicate with one of the locals of Orre.

The figure could still remember the description they had been given of Phenac City.

According to the League intelligence, Phenac City was a gorgeous jewel of a town that overflowed with water in a forbidding desert.

They had been excited, especially their master, to get there so they could have rest and relax even for a little bit.

Even if the figure was calm as he meditated his fist closed in anger at remembering what they had seen or lack thereof.

The figure could still remember the shock in his comrade's eyes and the controlled fury on his master's face.

The reason they had been so shocked and angry was that when they had gotten to the location Phenac City was supposed to be they came to the sight of…nothing at all.

In place of the gorgeous city in the desert that overflowed with bounteous water was nothing more than a huge crater that was of the same size as the city that was supposed to be there.

The figure had no idea how that had been possible. Everything and everyone was gone, and nothing left to see what had happened.

However, his master had had a theory on what had happened, and when she told them they were rightfully furious. That theory had lit a fire under him, his master, and brethren to complete this mission and stop those who did that to Phenac City.

They had continued through the Orre desert to reach that lab, when they had gotten there is when things started to get strange and dangerous.

After a few more hours of traveling, they had finally reached the lab they were to infiltrate during that night. When they got there, they finally met the first Pokémons from Orre since they arrived there. They had only been a pair of Granbulls that were guarding the entrance to the lab.

The figure shivered as he recalled the vile dark Aura those two Granbulls exuded. They were not normal Granbulls, they were twisted in some way.

They had been able to get the drop and them and had been able to infiltrate the lab.

The figure remembered the maze that the place had been in trying to find the main lab room. However, inside the lab is where they encountered some people of Orre. Instead of them being dressed normally they had been dressed in weird clothing and had a strange device attached to their right arm. They had also been followed by some Pokémons that had exuded the same dark Aura as those Granbulls.

They had been successful in avoiding most of those people since it had only been him and his master who sneaked in the lab since she had returned his comrades since they were a little too big and noticeable.

They had successfully been able to find the main lab room and after they had knocked out the scientists that had been there his master began to process to suck up all the information she could into a flash drive for the leagues.

The figure remembered he had been keeping guard for anything that came there.

He remembered his master smash the keyboard in anger at something she read from the computer she was on. He had come to her to see what had gotten her so angry and once she told him he was just as furious and had wanted more than anything to destroy the computer with one of his kicks. He had restrained himself for his master, but he had known she was no better.

According to the files she had downloaded a criminal organization named _Cipher _had taken control over the entirety of Orre and was making its people work for them to create two weapons of mass destruction called HAARP and F.L.E.I.J.A with a very special mineral only found in Orre.

HAARP was a vile weapon that used hundreds of the Pokémons Castforms to manipulate the weather around all of Orre.

Apparently, HAARP had been a success and the only thing they had needed was many more Castforms.

That vile weapon forced the Castforms to manipulate the weather around Orre to _Cipher's _specifications.

That had been the reason the weather had been horrible around Orre and why no league ship or plane could get in.

On the other hand, F.L.E.I.J.A was simply a weapon of mass destruction.

The Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament (F.L.E.I.J.A.) was a "Heavy Strategic Anti-Strongpoint Neutralize Warhead" developed in Orre under the leadership of the _Cipher _scientist Nino Einstein.

That weapon would have made the concept of war obsolete and it would have made _Cipher_ the most powerful criminal organization in the entire world.

What F.L.E.I.J.A had been was a bomb of an unknown type, developed using a rare element named sakuradite to cause a tremendous collapse effect obliterating all matter within its area of effect. It had the destructive power of fifty mega-collapse effects and was reinforced with sakuradite by twenty units. Its range was at least 3,000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 1,300-meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 5,000 to 8,000 meters. When finished the weapon created by _Cipher_, however, would have removed Nino's limiter, giving it ten times the set range.

Apparently, they had had a test trial to test the efficiency of the weapon.

The unfortunate victim had been Phenac City.

Again, the figure closed his fists in mild anger as he remembered how many Orrians _Cipher _killed for their "test trail."

_Cipher _had detonated the prototype in the middle of the Phenac City, killing over 1 million people and destroying the entire city, leaving the crater they had discovered.

The leagues had to be informed of those two weapons.

It had taken a while downloading every bit of information but eventually, his master was able to.

When she had been done, she told him it was time for them to go. The figure remembered being surprised by that because he had thought his master would have wanted to destroy those weapons so they couldn't be used by _Cipher. _

He remembered his master telling him that once they delivered that information the leagues will have cause to engage _Cipher _and stop them from ever completing those weapons.

She had been right and because of it HAARP and F.L.E.I.J.A were never fully completed.

"Weapons like those should never exist," the figure said as he reigned in his emotions.

He remembered as they were about to leave the lab, they had been caught by one of the members of _Cipher_ and his Pokémon.

The Pokémon had been nothing to him and he had been able to knock her out quickly.

The human however had been able to sound off the alarm on the lab before being knocked out by his master.

Every member of _Cipher _had been informed of their presence and had been ordered to kill them.

He, his comrades, and master had to fight their way through the lab to escape from it and get back to the shoreline.

The figure completely submerged into that painful memory.

**(long flashback/backstory in flashback begin) **

**(Nighttime) (The figure's pov most of the way) **

"Finally, we're out of there!" master said as we destroyed the doors.

"Agreed master!" I replied to master with my comrades shouting their approval as well.

We were currently running on the freezing desert, since it was still nighttime, towards the shoreline.

Master had contacted the Indigo Plateau and gave them a quick summary of what they had discovered. she had also requested a ship to pick them up close to the shoreline.

That is where we were heading right now.

"watch out master!" one of my comrades said as he blocked an energy ball fired at master. It hadn't hurt him that much and shook it off and continued running with the rest of us.

"Thanks, Sawk!" master said to my comrade.

Sawk nodded his head at master.

"Shit! Guys we got to hurry!" master urged as she looked back.

I and my comrades looked back, and our eyes narrowed because chasing after us was an armada of those "shadow" Pokémons and allot of members of _Cipher_.

I could count at least 20,000 in that dark armada after us.

"Guess they don't want Kanto and Sinnoh to know about what they're doing!" master said.

I agreed with master but had no time to think on it as I deflected with my mega kick an Electro Ball from one "shadow" Ampharos.

"Dam it! Their gaining on us!" one of my comrades said.

"We know Loom!" master said then paused thinking before she came up with an idea.

"Guys!... Shunpo!" master suddenly said before taking a forward step and disappearing and reappeared further ahead of us.

He and his comrades understood and did the same thing.

"SHUNPO!" we all yelled out and disappeared just like master.

We reappeared next to her soon after.

"Keep at it! This way we'll lose them!" Master said and thereafter used Shunpo.

We followed her lead.

**(With the armada) **

"What the distortion is going on?! How are they disappearing and reappearing like that?!" a _Cipher_ agent said as he rode on top a shadow Flygon.

"Dam it! Just continue after them! We can't let them escape!" another agent said on top a Shadow Onix's head.

"Calm down" another _Cipher_ agent calmly said to his fellow agents as he rode on top a Shadow Metagross.

"what do you mean calm down?! Those Kanto bastards have gotten their hands on information on F.L.E.I.J.A and HAARP! If Kanto and Sinnoh get that information it'll be the end of us! The entire world's eyes will be on us and Orre!" the one riding Flygon told his calmed comrade.

"They won't escape," the calmed _Cipher _agent said calmly.

"What?! How can you be sure?!" the exasperated agent asked again.

"You'll see once they reach the shoreline," the calmed agent said.

"The shoreline?" another agent asked as he heard what they were talking about.

"If they want to escape that is the only logical place they would try and go. Besides even if they get there first, they won't be able to do anything" the calmed agent said almost mockingly.

"Why? How come?" the _cipher_ agent riding on top of Onix asked.

"HAARP is still active," the calmed agent said as a smirk appeared on his face.

Realization dawned on the _Cipher_ agents that were having the conversation and the ones that were listening in when they heard that.

"How come they didn't shut id down? If I would have been them, I would have done that to guarantee my escape" a female agent asked the calmed one.

"We caught them before they could shut it down. Here we are now. Besides even if they by some chance had deactivated HAARP, they would still have to face a nasty little surprise when they get to the shoreline" the calmed agent said as his smile turned a little sadistic.

"Surprise?" the agent on top of Flygon asked.

"As I said in the beginning you'll see when we catch up to them" the agent calmly ended his explanation.

"Tch fine but we will still chase them," the agent on top of Onix said.

"Do so" the calmed agent said.

"Everyone catch up to them! Shadow Pokémons kill them!" the _Cipher_ agent told to spread around their armada and the of Shadow Pokémons themselves.

"Roger!" and grunts/growls/shrieks were his answer.

They all increased their pace.

A veritable sea of dark aura was heading towards the intruders.

In the middle of that sea of darkness, the calmed _Cipher_ agent simply though the following _"you will regret ever coming here you little rats. I hope you like the little surprise Evice has for you all."_

**(With the escaping party) **

I, my comrades, and master were still using Shunpo to get farther away. However, once we were sure we had lost the armada we stopped with Shunpo and rested just a little bit.

"Whew, guess we are not as young as we used to be guys if using Shunpo this much gets us this tired" master said between pants and huffs as she sat down on the cold sand.

Master had been right. He remembered when they were all younger and could use the Shunpo indefinitely without breaking a sweat.

Now however they couldn't because their bodies simply put were not as they once were 50 years ago. They were old and this showed it.

Currently, the ones who were trying to regain their breaths were him, Sawk. Loom AKA Breloom, Guy AKA Hitmonchan, Cross AKA Heracross, and Chan AKA Medicham.

After master regained her breath, she took out a device from her pocket and thereafter dialed a number.

"Alexander come in," master said to the device.

"_Sora is that you?! My Arceus what happened?! Are you okay?!" _the voice from the other line asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Alexander. We were able to make it in, but we got caught" master Sora said.

"_Yeah, you told us a while ago. Are you okay now? The ship you requested is just outside the Orre Ocean. We can't get in because of that freakish storm. Dam it, at a time like this" _Champion Alexander told master Sora.

"Alexander that is not a natural storm," Master Sora told Champion Alexander.

"_What do you mean? Don't tell me it's a storm caused by one of the legends. That would be the cherry on top of this day. Also, since you are there did you discover what that explosion was" _Alexander asked annoyed.

"No, that storm is not caused by the legends. It's something much worse. For the explosion, yes, we discovered what it was, but you will not like the answer my friend" Master Sora told Champion Alexander in a worried tone.

"_If it's got you of all people worried then it must be something bad," _Champion Alexander said.

"It's not bad Alexander. It's something much worse and sinister" Master Sora said.

"_Dear Arceus Sora, what did you find?" _Champion Alexander asked Master Sora.

"Something that if completed could make warfare obsolete Alexander," Master Sora said seriously.

"_Arceus tell me already Sora!" _Champion Alexander told Master Sora.

For the following minutes, Master Sora began telling Champion Alexander everything they had discovered from F.L.E.I.J.A, HAARP, the Shadow Crystals, and Shadow Pokémons.

"_Sora…you can't be serious," _Champion Alexander told Master Sora shocked once she was done explaining everything.

"I am deadly serious Alexander. I don't play around with stuff like this" Master Sora said seriously.

Champion Alexander was left speechless.

"It also seems that the leader of _Cipher _has a connection with a certain "hidden kingdom" Master Sora said.

"_What?! What in Arceus' name are you talking about?!" _Champion Alexander demanded.

"All I was able to find out was that they are working on something called the Damocles," Master Sora said seriously.

"_What is that? What is this Hidden Kingdom?" _Champion Alexander asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't able to get any information on that. It was under extreme protection with many firewalls preventing me from hacking it" Master Sora said.

"_Sigh" _Champion Alexander sighed before continuing _"we'll just have to figure how to proceed once you get back here. Where you able to escape by the way?" _

"Currently yes but we are resting. We overused Shunpo" Master Sora said irritably while she silently cursed her old age.

"_Currently? Are you being chased?" _Champion Alexander asked.

"Yes, every member of _Cipher _is currently chasing after us with the intent on killing us so the information can't reach Kanto and Sinnoh. Otherwise, you would have every right to invade Orre to stop _Cipher_" Master Sora said as she got up and them following afterward.

"_What?! Of course, we're going in there to stop Cipher! I'm sure Atlas_** (Current head of the Wataru)**_ and Ginrei _**(Sinnoh Champion)**_ would agree with me on this. Especially now more than ever. They need to be stopped" _Champion Alexander said.

"Very well," Master Sora said sadly for some reason after hearing what Champion Alexander would do.

His comrades were a little confused about why she sounded sad, but he knew why. He had spent over 60 years with their master. He knew her as much as she knew all of them.

The reason his master was sad was that she clearly understood what Kanto and Sinnoh would do. They would declare war…again and more deaths would occur.

If there was one thing his master hated above all else was war and the death and despair it caused.

Master Sora detested the idea of war and it happening. She hated participating in the last war but did so anyway to protect the innocents of Kanto/Johto from Hoenn and Unova.

Her heart broke every time she was on the battlefield and even more so when she caused the deaths of thousands of soldiers and their Pokémons who were just following orders from their region's leader.

After the last war, she had sworn to them that they would never participate in any other war and that she would do everything in her power to prevent any war from happening.

That's why she was sad because she inadvertently would be the instigator for another war. He knew that Master would have said something but stopped because he knew that she knew it didn't matter what she said. The Champion in whatever region had the final say in the course their region would go in.

If Champion Alexander, Champion Ginrei, and Drake Atlas decided it was necessary to go to war with Orre there would be war. The Pokémon Rangers didn't have the manpower to go against Kanto and Sinnoh to stop them. (**A/N: For now)**

"_How many are chasing after you and your team Sora?" _Champion Alexander asked Master Sora not catching her sadness.

"At least 20,000 Alexander," Master Sora said as she and they looked on southward of the desert of Orre.

They could sense that the armada of _Cipher _was catching up to them.

"Master we need to go" Cross had said.

His master nodded but before she could speak Champion Alexander spoke.

"_What! 20,000 are after you Sora?!" _Champion Alexander asked alarmed.

"Yes," Master Sora simply said.

"_Sora you need to get the Distortion out of there! You and your team alone can't beat an army of 20,0000!" _Champion Alexander said still alarmed.

"I know, that's why we're heading to the shoreline. From there we will swim again through the storm to the ship you guys have for us" Master Sora said.

"_Good idea. Dam it Sora, sorry for not helping you out by being there with you. If I, Atlas, or even Ginrei were there we could have escaped or been able to hold off the army after you" _Champion Alexander said angry but at himself mostly.

"Don't worry about it. This was supposed to be a sneaky operation and you my friend aren't the sneakiest person out there. With your brash and loud personality, we would have been discovered a lot sooner" Master Sora said and chuckled at the end.

"_Hehehe I can't help it remember I'm a Wataru. We're all like that" _Champion Alexander said.

"Hehehe can't deny that factor. How's your son by the way?" Master Sora said monetarily changing the conversation.

"_Ha, that brat is traveling around Johto collecting badges instead of preparing himself to be the next Drake of the Wataru. The insolent brat!" _Champion Alexander said in annoyance.

"Weren't you like that the first time I met you all those years ago?" Master Sora said amusedly.

"_That's what my wife always says when I complain about him. Sigh guess he gets that stupid brash attitude from me"_ Champion Alexander said as he sighed.

"I guess she's right. How many badges does he have by the way?" Master Sora said.

"_Ha! The Kid's already got 6 badges but was defeated by Pryce. Hahaha, you should've seen his face, Alexandra told me he was sulking and Pouting after his defeat. That old Pryce humbled him greatly!" _Champion Alexander said and once he was done laughed some more.

"Well last time I met him he was getting pretty cocky, so I guess he needed that reality check and who better to give it to him than Pryce," Master Sora said as she shook her head.

"_You got that right, but I know he'll beat him soon," _Champion Alexander said sure of his son.

"How can you be so sure?" Master Sora said already knowing his answer.

"_Hahahahahahaha because he's my son that's why!" _Champion Alexander said boastfully.

"You do know he'll be facing your wife in Blackthorn for his 8th badge if he beats Pryce, right?" Master Sora asked.

"_Of course, I know! Alexandra is going to wipe the floor with him in his first two tries. It's going to be hilarious seeing the boy lose to his own mother! Wahahahaha!" _Champion Alexander said again boastfully.

"_You want to know what he told me the last time he and I talked?" _Champion Alexander asked and at Master's "Go On" he continued _"that when he beats me, he's going to start a family and have a son. He already told me he will call him Lance! Can you believe the balls on this brat saying he'll beat me?! Hahahaha!" _

"You don't think he can beat you?" Master Sora asked.

"_Nah, the gap between us it to great. The only one I could see beating me is that ghost girl from Lavender. I think her name was Agatha Ainsworth or something. All I know is she's the last of her family or something but dam if she is strong from what battles I've seen involving her. I think she is the only one who can beat me since those kids Samuel and Charles retired from battling and became Professors" _Champion Alexander said and sadly at the end since he wanted to battle Oak to see how strong he was.

There was a short silence that befell them.

Then they all heard many roars and footsteps heading towards them.

They all had turned and saw it was the shadow armada gaining up on them.

"Alexander I'm going to have to cut the line. It seems _Cipher _is catching up to us" Master Sora said as she looked on into the oncoming army.

"All the information that we discovered has been transferred into the flash drive you gave us. We'll give it to you when we're on the Kanto Ocean. Sorry, we couldn't deactivate HAARP. That storm is going to be a hassle to get through" Master Sora said apologetically at the end.

"_Don't worry about it Sora! Sora I'm going to head over there with Ginrei and Atlas to try and help you just hold on and get to the shoreline while you're at it! I'll also bring a small force to help you battle off the Cipher army and get you out of there. We'll run through the storm if we have to! We won't let you or any of your team die! _Champion Alexander said determinedly and with a lot of rustling and people screaming behind him.

"Very well. I'll see you soon my friend" Master Sora said but as she was about to turn off her communication device Champion Alexander spoke.

"_Sora," _Champion Alexander said.

"What is it?" Master Sora said.

"_Don't you dare die on us" _Champion Alexander said sternly.

Master Sora had been touched by the worry on Champion Alexander's voice, but she gave him and honest answer.

"I can't guarantee anything, but we'll try our best not to die" Master Sora said honestly.

"_That all I ask for. Be careful Sora" _Champion Alexander said before he cut the line form his side.

"We'll try" Master Sora said to herself as she hugged to her chest the small device.

"Master?" I said with my comrades awaiting orders.

"Sigh" Master Sora said before looking at them and giving out her orders.

"Guys we need to get to the shoreline quickly. Then we will need to swim again through the ocean since we couldn't deactivate HAARP. On the other side of the storm there will be a ship from Kanto waiting for us to retrieve us. With it will be Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas. All we have to do is get to the shoreline. We'll use Shunpo to get there faster. Don't stop using Shunpo until I tell you to stop. If we get separated use your Aura sense to sense whichever of us and get to the shoreline. Am I understood!" Master Sora finished relaying her orders to them.

"Yes Master!" I and my comrades replied in unison.

"Very well" Master Sora said before quickly glancing at the army heading towards them and then turning her head to the direction where they came from.

They could clearly see it, even if they were miles away from the shoreline, the strong storm caused by HAARP.

"Everyone get ready! On my mark we go!" Master Sora said getting into position.

We followed soon after and got ready.

"Alright…. Now!" Master Sora yelled out.

"Shunpo!" we all yelled out in unison.

We all disappeared in a burst of speed.

Our destination the Orre shoreline.

**(Orre Shoreline) **

The strong storm, caused by HAARP, was still going on strong over the Orre Ocean. However, it was only focused over the ocean and not on the Orre mainland.

The Shoreline was covered in darkness since a dark cloud, from the storm, was momentarily covering the full moon that had been illuminating the Orre desert.

Contrary to what Sora or her team thought the Orre shoreline wasn't deserted as they thought it to be.

Many growls/thrills/caws/rumbling/roars and muttering could be heard all around the shoreline.

A lone figure on top of a massive Salamence stood out of the bunch that were there.

The figure simply evilly smirked when he was told that the little rats were coming his way.

"They must think they could escape from here. Oh, the look on their faces will be priceless" the shadowy figure said evilly as he darkly chuckled.

"Is our presence concealed from the little rats?" the man said to one of his agents.

"Yes, Master Evice. The Lucarios under our control are masking our Aura with help from some of the Psychics. No one outside here will see us until you give the order to reveal ourselves" the agent said to her leader.

"Very good" Evice paused before grinning madly now and saying, "those fools will regret ever stepping their foots on my Orre. HAARP is almost complete and soon the F.L.E.I.J.A will be fully completed. With those two weapons under our control the 7 regions and those dammed Rangers will not be able to stand against us. Hehehe the world will be ours especially if the Grand Master is able to finish whatever he is doing with his little side project."

A huge lightning bolt came down behind the group gathered in the Orre shoreline and it illuminated the place to reveal another small armada of Shadow Pokémons and _Cipher _agents ready to follow orders from their leader.

"Get ready Sora because this will be your end" Evice said evilly.

He then saw coming from a distance 7 figures that were speeding towards him.

"Hehehe let this party begin" Evice said as the darkness hid him and his underlings.

**(With Sora and her team) **

Master Sora and we were still using Shunpo to get away from the army after us. However, he could see that his master had a frown on her face for some reason.

"Master the shoreline!" Chan said.

"Tch" Master Sora said.

"Master what's wrong?" loom asked the question in their minds.

"Something isn't right, but I don't know what is wrong" Master Sora said.

We didn't have time to ask her what she meant because a massive Hyper Beam was fired at us from a distance.

"Scatter!" Master Sora said and once she did, we all scattered away from the oncoming Hyper Beam.

"Impossible! They are catching up Master!" Cross said from the sky.

Sure enough a few miles behind us came the shadow armada with all their forces ready to kill us.

"Dam it! We're getting slower from overusing Shunpo! Guys lets hurry it up!" Master Sora said before disappearing again.

We followed her soon after.

The moon light was illuminating our way to the shoreline, but we could start feeling the droplets of rain from the storm over the ocean. We could also feel the strong wind coming off of it. We heard the thunder and saw the lightning at a distance.

"Something is not right. They wouldn't just leave their shoreline unprotected knowing this was our only way to escape" Master Sora said loud enough for us to hear.

I gulped as I tried to calm my nerves.

After a few more minutes we finally arrived close to the shoreline. We stopped using our Shunpo and were currently trying to regain our breaths. Except for Master Sora, she was just looking into the space between them and the ocean.

"Master?" I asked.

Suddenly the space between us was illuminated with many different attacks, from all types of Pokémons, and those hundreds of attacks were heading to us!

"Guys…. Fortress!" Master yelled out her order.

Me and my comrades quickly did what we were told.

Chan didn't even take less than a minute to materialize a giant Reflective Screen dome all around them.

Guy, Cross, Sawk, and Loom immediately hit the ground hard and many Giant stones came out around the dome covering it even more.

Then the last touch was me and Master Sora putting a shield of Aura around the dome of Psychic energy to make it stronger.

Fortress was completed and soon it was put to the test as hundreds of attacks impacted it from all sides.

I could see that fortress was holding up against all the attacks.

"What was that!" Loom yelled out in anger.

"What do you think it was idiot?! It was a barrage of attacks fired at us!" Guy responded to his comrade.

"I know that Guy! What I want to know is from where they came from?! There was nothing in front of us and yet attacks were fired from nothingness!" Loom said again.

"It couldn't have been from the ones chasing us. They are still far away from us and these attacks were fired from in front of us" Cross said.

"Then how? We didn't sense anyone here?" Sawk said before pausing and looking at Chan and saying, "did you sense anything with your psychic Chan?"

"No there was nothing here and I used both my Aura and Psychic to check this place before we got here just in case and ambush was waiting for us here" Chan asked as she was holding Fortress with her willpower.

Master Sora had been quiet for a while.

"Master Sora?" I asked our master.

"They hid their presence with Lucarios using their vile Auras to hide them. They also used their Psychic Pokémons to hide their forces from any outside view. That is why we couldn't sense them with our Aura sense or Chan seeing them with her Mind's eye. Clever bastards" Master Sora correctly deduced the situation.

My comrades and I were shocked at our master's revelation.

Master Sora clenched her fist tight to the point her knuckled turned white. She was also gritting her teeth very hard.

I understood what was going on with her and quite frankly it worried me because when Master did that then it meant she couldn't think of a way out of this situation.

Normally they would have teleported away with Chan's teleportation but he knew that she knew once the attacks seceded they wouldn't have time to teleport away because he knew that they would be attacked the moment they got out of Fortress.

They would have to fight an innumerable amount of forces without backup to escape Orre. I was starting to prepare myself mentally for the battle.

Master Sora however took out the same device she used to speak with Champion Alexander.

"Chan can you still hold Fortress?" Master Sora told Chan without looking at her while she dialed the number of Champion Alexander.

"Yes Master!" Chan said.

"Good. Try and hold it for a little longer. I've got to make a quick call. Also, guys help her out by using your Auras to strengthen Fortress" Master Sora said.

"Yes Master!" we all responded in unison.

As we went to work Master Sora dialed the number and waited a few moments to get an answer.

"_Sora! What's wrong!?Are you okay?!" _Champion Alexander said worriedly through the device.

Strong Thunder and howling winds and Roaring Tides could be heard from the device. That meant that Champion Alexander was just outside the Orre Ocean and couldn't get in because of the storm.

"No, we're not okay. We were caught by an ambush and we are currently being attacked by hundreds upon hundreds of attacks from Pokémons from all types. We used Fortress to cover us for a few minutes until their barrage ends. Also, we are about to be surrounded on all sides and we'll probably have to fight our way through this to escape or simply survive. However, I don't know if we'll be able to survive this one" Master Sora said with resignation on her voice.

"_What! Sora just how many enemies have surrounded you and your team!" _Champion Alexander said sounding more worried.

"20,000 were chasing us and I'm pretty sure they are getting close to us and since the attackers in the shoreline have revealed themselves with their attacks, I can sense approximately 10,000 more of those _Shadow _Pokémons and _Cipher _agents" Master Sora said.

"… _Y-you can't be serious Sora?"_ Champion Alexander asked Master Sora in disbelief.

"My senses don't lie to me" Master Sora said.

Fortress was starting to shake.

"_Dam it all! Sora you have to hang out! Ginrei and Atlas are here with me! As well as an army of ACE trainers from Kanto/Johto and Sinnoh! We'll push our way through this storm! You have to hang on Sora!" _Champion Alexander said.

"Alexander, I don't know if we can hang on that much. Even when I use my secret technique and knock out half of them I don't know if we can survive. We may be strong, but we can't face an army that large in numbers with just the 7 of us. We are not as young as we used to be. We all have grown old and our bodies just wouldn't be able to handle battling for countless hours. If we could have been 35 years younger, when we were in our prime, then we could have stood a chance, but now I don't know" Master Sora said.

"_You plan on using "that" to at least bring their numbers down?" _Champion Alexander asked.

"Yes. It wont make that much of a difference since "that" has aged like me and its strength has diminished over the years but it will at least give us a fighting chance until you and your army get here" Master Sora said.

Champion Alexander remained quiet.

The stones around Fortress were starting to crack one by one.

"Alexander… If we don't make it apologize to my queen. Also please make sure my shop is taken cared off. I sadly have no family left and had no children of my own, so I have no one too look after my shop" Master Sora said.

"_Sora…please don't talk like that" _Champion Alexander said.

"Alexander also if me and my team die, I want you to bury us together in Rota. I was born there and there is where our final resting place will be" Master Sora said.

"_Sora…. Sensei… please stop. We'll save you dam it Sensei! Ginrei, Atlas, and I won't let you die! Please please for the love of Arceus hang on! We'll get there and we will fight off Cipher together. Please don't talk like that. Ginrei, Atlas, and I wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if you died. You are the person that shaped us to become the men we are now! Sensei you taught us the basics of being Pokémon trainers! You taught us everything we know in battle and life and then some! Even our Pokémons still view yours as their teachers. When we no longer needed to be your students, we still considered you our sensei. You have no idea how much us… no the world respects you! Also, you promised our kids to help them out if they could find you. You're their Godmother for Arceus sake! Imagine how they would feel if they heard you talk like this. So please just hang on as long as you can! We'll get there! I promise you!" _Champion Alexander said.

Master Sora and my comrades and I remained quiet after what Champion Alexander had said.

"Alexander thank you for your concern. You, Ginrei, and Atlas were the only students I ever taught. You have no idea how proud I am of all you three of all you have accomplished. Two of my students became champions of Kanto and Sinnoh and the other became the Drake of the Wataru Clan. Hehe how can I not be proud of you three" Master Sora said with a sad smile at the end.

"_Sora-sensei please promise me that you'll live. Please promise me you'll hang on until we get there" _Champion Alexander begged.

"Alexander I don't-" Master Sora was saying before she was cut off.

"_Please Sensei promise me" _Champion Alexander begged.

"Sigh" Master Sora sighed before continuing, "we'll try to stay alive until you guys get here. That's all I can promise you. Remember what I taught you all those years ago Alexander regarding the way of the warrior."

"_The way of the warrior is resolute acceptance of death" _Champion Alexander replied.

"Exactly, no matter what happens here we will accept it here with our heads held up high and without fear" Master Sora said with me and my comrades nodding with resolution in our eyes.

"…_Good luck Sora. Hang on as much as you can, Also, be careful you don't know how strong that army your going to face is" _Champion Alexander said.

"Hehehe, Alexander you never know how strong you are, until being strong is your only choice," Maser Sora said before pausing slightly but continued, "Alexander if it will alleviate your worries then I promise you that we will hang on until you all get here."

"_Thank you, Sora. I promise you we'll get there" _Champion Alexander said before he cut the line.

Fortress was barely hanging on as all that was left was the dome of psychic and aura energy.

Once the stones were destroyed, we could all see the thousands upon thousands of attacks being fired all around us. The shadow armada chasing after us had caught up and were firing their attacks at us.

"Master we have been completely surrounded on all sides" I said to Master.

"I know" Master Sora said before pocketing the communication device.

Then she took out the small flash drive were all the data they stole was in. She momentarily looked at it before pocketing it away.

"Guys we're going to have to fight our way through to survive this until Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas get here" Master Sora said with us nodding in agreement.

"Guys you all have been my family for many years now. We have gone through many adventures and many trials. We have faced all of them together" Master Sora said with us paying close attention.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life. However, this will most probably be our last battle" Master Sora said sadly.

We all closed our eyes in resignation to that statement.

"However, if we are to die, we will die a warrior's death!" Master Sora said with determination.

We nodded with our souls burning with that fire every warrior had within them.

"Guys I might be a Pokémons Trainer and you might be my Pokémons but before that we are all warriors and comrades in arms!" Master Sora said with that passion in her voice.

"Remember my comrades that Warriors are not born, and they are not made. Warriors create themselves through trial and error, pain and suffering and their ability to conquer their own faults! Once we became Fearless all those years ago, life became limitless!" Master Sora screamed out.

We all roared in agreement with our master. We were ready to follow her to distortion itself.

"Remember guys why we all became Aura Guardians. We became Aura Guardians because we love this beautiful world of ours. These vile villains seek to destroy this world with those two horrific weapons they have created, and our job is to not let that happen!" Master Sora said to us.

Our warriors' spirit was burning brighter.

"My comrades you all know this, but I will remind you. A warrior's love is the world. We embrace this enormous earth. The earth knows that we love it and it bestows upon us its care. That's why our life is filled to the brim and our state, wherever we'll be, will be plentiful. We roam on the paths of our love, and wherever we are, we are complete!" Master Sora said again.

We all nodded and then rose to our feet ready to face our death without fear. We were ready to fight with Master Sora to the very end.

"That's what I'd expect from valiant warriors like yourselves," Master Sora said with a proud smile on her face.

The attacks had stopped bombarding Fortress.

"SORA! Come out know!" a voice yelled out from outside Fortress.

"So, its him leading them huh? Why am I not surprised? I never trusted him in the first place" Master Sora said as she sighed in the end.

"Chan release fortress might as well get this started with me. Guys get ready for anything" Master Sora said as she prepared herself.

We all got ready by readying our Aura and getting into battle stances. Master Sora nodded to Chan and at her nod Chan released fortress.

Once fortress was released, we were ready to begin the battle, but Master Sora stopped us.

"Wait" Master Sora said.

"Hahahahahahaha! You thought you could sneak into Orre without me knowing about it?! You are more foolish than I thought!" a man on top a Shadow Salamence was screaming.

The light of the full moon revealed an army of 30,000 Shadow Pokémons and _Cipher _agents surrounding us on all sides.

We all shivered at all the dark/putrid/twisted Aura we felt coming from al the Pokémons around us.

"Evice, it's been a long time huh?" Master Sora said loud enough for the man to hear.

"Not long enough!" Evice said.

"I got to say that we're flattered that you would use an army this large in numbers just to stop us from revealing to the world your dirty little secrets" Master Sora said.

"If you were younger, I would have had to use an even bigger number to stop you. You've gotten old Sora; this number should be enough" Evice said arrogantly.

"Is that so?" Master Sora replied as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, it is! You don't understand Sora I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible and when I leave, you will finally understand, why storms are named after people!" Evice said with a mad smile.

"Your insane. All of you" Master Sora said with her eyes still closed.

"Oh no no no no. You see Sora the urge of destruction is also a creative urge!" Evice said.

"Your comrades will never get past the storm created by HAARP. We increased the power of it and know the storm behind us is almost at a level like those created by the lord of the sea Kyogre! No one will come to your aid! Besides, we have this just in case!" Evice said and once he finished, he snapped his finger.

At the snap of his fingers two Shadow Claydolls appeared next to him but between them, levitating in the middle of them, was a strange device with a bright pink core pulsating energy.

We tried to get a sense of it, but its energy was something unlike anything we have ever felt.

"So that's the weapon you used to destroy Phenac City and murder all of its people huh? The Famous weapon that would make the concept of war obsolete and the weapon that once completed will bring the world to its knees? F.L.E.I.J.A huh?" Master Sora said as she momentarily opened her eyes to look at it and then closing them again.

"That's right. HAARP is nearly completed and when F.L.E.I.J.A is completed along with Damocles the whole world will know the might of _Cipher _and the 7 main regions along their leagues and those dammed rangers will bow to us!" Evice said while he muttered the following silently, "also the hidden kingdom will rise again."

Master Sora gave a signal with one of her arms that she was ready and to brace ourselves. Immediately we knew what she would do so we willed ourselves ready for what was to come.

"You will die here and now Sora alongside your team! These sands will run red with you and your teams' blood. This day will mark the end of the last of Sir Arron's bloodline! The last true Aura Guardian will die today! With you gone we will be able to continue our work peacefully and plunder this land for all its Sakuradite and use it to create more F.L.E.I.J.A warheads and something new that will give the leagues "nightmares," Evice paused and then he began laughing madly.

"Hahahahahah you thought you could just escape with that information?! You thought that when you brought that information to Kanto that they alongside Sinnoh would be able to declare war on us?! Well you'll never give that information to them and they will have no reason to come into Orre! Otherwise they will look bad in front of the other regions for attacking Orre without cause!" Evice said evilly.

"Look around you!" Evice said as he stretched his arms to emphasize his point. At that all the shadow Pokémons roared and the agents laughed evilly.

"You can't escape and your reinforces will never get here in time!" Evice said and then followed it with a big laugh.

"Any last words before you die Sora?" Evice said when he stopped laughing.

We remained silent while the shadow army simply stared at us ready to kill us.

"You talk too much Evice. You always did" Master Sora.

Before Evice could respond Master, opened her eyes and an unseen force emanated from Master.

This force encompassed the whole shoreline and the entire shadow army on it.

The unseen force took the entirety of the _Cipher _army by surprise.

Silent remained for a few minutes until Master Sora sighed and said, "There."

After she said that is when it happened.

Some of both the _Cipher _agents and Shadow Pokémons were one by one falling to the ground unconscious. Their eyes completely blank signifying they were out cold.

This continued on with more and more of the _Cipher _army falling unconscious until from the 30,000 that were here, only 15,000 were left. Half the army was knocked out by Master Sora.

"Wha-what ha-happened?" Evice asked in shock at seeing half of his army fall.

"What the distortion did you do Sora!" Evice yelled completely enraged.

"I told you that you talk to much" Master Sora said.

Evice gritted his teeth in anger.

The _Cipher _army had no idea what Master Sora had done but my comrades and I knew exactly what she did.

Master Sora had manifested her spirit and with it overpowered the will of the army around them.

The first time she had used it was when she used it to knock out a pack of enraged Primeapes back in Kanto.

When me and my comrades and I witnessed it, we were shell-shocked. We didn't know how it was possible for her to do that.

Master Sora had explained to them that her "power" to knock out anyone with a weak will was called **Haki**.

The only explanation she had given us on what **Haki **was that: _"Guys "Haki" is a power that lies dormant in all the world's creatures... "Presence", "fighting spirit" and "intimidation"... It is not different from the things that humans can naturally sense such as these... 'The act of not doubting'. That is strength!" _

The explanation of **Haki **hadn't stopped there because Master Sora had explained to them that there were three aspects of **Haki. **

The three aspects were **Kenbunshoku** **(Observation) Haki, Busoshoku (Armament) Haki**, and the rarest of them **Haoshoku (Conquerors) Haki**. However only **Kenbunshoku **and **Busoshoku **seemed to have a short-advanced state.

**Kenbunshoku Haki**, grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities. Users of this **Haki** can sense people's presence, strength, emotions, and intentions. This **Haki **was very benefit to all those Pokémons that had elemental attacks, as they need to fire from a distance and the **Haki **helps them pinpoint their opponents.

An advanced level of **Kenbunshoku** allows the user to see a short period into the future, from what Master Sora said.

**Busoshoku Haki**, which allows the user to use their own spiritual energy as armor to defend against attacks, as well as make their own attacks more potent. A person can apply the armament to a section of their body, over their entire body, and even apply it to their weapons. This **Haki **was beneficial to all Pokémons that used their own bodies as a weapon. The only exception to this **Haki **were elemental attacks.

An advanced level of **Busoshoku **allows the user to emit the armament a short distance without a medium.

A higher grade of advanced **Busoshoku** allows the user to make the emitted **armament **flow into a targets body and destroy it from the inside out.

**Haoshoku Haki**, grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. This results in the victims being knocked unconscious or becoming temporarily subservient of the **Haki** user. **Haoshoku** is a rare form of **Haki** that only one in several million people are born with the ability to use this form of **Haki**.

Most people and Pokémons who can use **Haki **tend to have one type that they are better at, and, as a result, focus on training and fighting with that type primarily. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of **Haki**, it just requires more work.

Each type of **Haki** has levels of usage, so even two proficient users might not be of equal strength. Furthermore, it is possible to use at least two types of **Haki** simultaneously.

Many people and Pokémons were born with one or both of **Kenbunshoku** **Haki **and **Busoshoku Haki**, but very few are born with being a conqueror and being able to use and wield the "color of the King." Only one in several millions are born, and can use, **Haoshoku Haki**.

However, even rarer only one in a billion of people and Pokémons are born with being able to use and wield all of these types of **Haki**.

Master Sora was one of those people that can do that.

There were many others in the past and even right now that could wield the three types of **Haki**, but Master Sora is the only one who was able to fully master her **Haki **and her Aura at the same time.

The balance is so perfect that she could use her Aura with her **Haki **at the same time while battling.

That was why her three types of **Haki **were so powerful because she added her Aura to her **Haki**.

That is why she is feared and respected through the whole world by both Humans and Pokémons. Even the toughest and scariest looking Pokémons and Humans would tremble at the mere sight of her.

From what Master had told us, we were born with being able to wield both **Kenbunshoku** **Haki **and **Busoshoku Haki**. None of us could wield **Haoshoku Haki** but we didn't mind and focused most of our training with master on the first two types of **Haki. **

Throughout all the years together with Master Sora we perfected our two types of **Haki** and because of it we became stronger.

Me and my comrades, not counting master, were known by the 7 leagues, and all their Pokémons, as the **Guardians**.

Master Sora, however, was known by the whole world as "**The Tranquil Master**" since nothing fazed her and always had a calmed attitude in whatever situation we were in and we were her **Guardians **that would always support her.

However, like all living beings age, so, did our strength. The strength/power/vitality of our **Haki **and Aura has diminished over time as we got older. They weren't the same as they were in our prime.

In our prime an army of 30,000 would have been easy for us.

Master would simply knock out all of them with her **Haoshoku Haki** and the ones that were left we would beat them up to a bloody pulp.

Now in our old age we will need to use whatever there was left of our **Haki **and Aura to simply survive the onslaught that was to happen right now.

"Dam our old age" I muttered quietly to myself.

I was cut off my train of thought when we heard an enraged yell.

"AHHHH! Dam you Sora! Dam you to distortion itself!" Evice said completely enraged.

"It doesn't matter if you knocked out half my army, we will still kill all of you!" Evice said as he raised his left arm.

"My comrades this will be our end" Master Sora said with Resignation.

"Then let this be a glorious end Master" I said to master.

Master turned around to look at us and said, "You guys?"

"That's right master! If we are to meet our end, let it be an awesome one!" Loom said.

"We are with you to the end master" Sawk said as he slightly bowed to master.

"If we are to die fighting then so be it" Guy said as he was readying his gloved fists and covering them with his **Haki**.

"I don't mind dying like this. In fact, this is the end I always wanted for my life. Fighting to the very end with my comrades in arms" Cross said as he looked at all of us.

We nodded in respect to him.

"I will follow you to distortion itself Master Sora and battle Giratina itself alongside you if you asked me" Chan said.

"Master Sora, you saved me, fed me, nursed me when I was sick, raised me, cared for me, loved me, and protected me when I couldn't. I spent all of my life alongside you. I am your starter as well as your partner. I… no we will all die alongside you this night" I told master with my comrades nodding in agreement.

A small smile formed in master's face and a single tear fell from her right eye.

"Alright then!" Master suddenly said but once she raised her head her eyes were burning with determination.

"Hahahah! You all want to die that badly with me?! Well then your bigger fools than I thought!" Master said with a huge smile before saying, "but fools I am proud to call my friends!"

We all nodded and got ready. Master then looked at me and I understood instantly.

Master and I raised or right leg and - after covering them with our **Busoshoku Haki – **we began spinning at a great speed for a few seconds.

"What are they doing" Evice said as he saw our spinning, still with his left arm raised.

After a few more seconds we stopped our spinning.

"**Diable Jambe**" Master Sora and I said together with our right leg raised and it covered in flames.

**Diable Jambe **is the perfected version of Blaze Kick. Amplified to a greater power by our **Haki** and Aura.

Master Sora grinned at me and I responded by nodding at her.

Master then smirked at Evice, on top his shadow Salamence, and that only enraged him more.

"Grrr! Every _Cipher _agent and Shadow Pokémon that can hear my voice!" Evice said as a lightning bolt crashed into the ocean behind them.

The entire shadow army were listening to him.

"Kill them All! Don't let a single one of them survive!" Evice said as he pointed at us.

All the shadow army that was left looked at us and were snarling at us. The agents were readying their electric batons at us. They were waiting for the signal to attack.

"It was pleasure fighting alongside you guys" Master Sora said to all of us.

We all nodded at her.

"Attack _Cipher_!" Evice said as he lowered his arm in signal to attack.

The entire Shadow army, that was still conscious, lunged at us from all sides.

"Guys!" Master Sora said but paused and then spoke again, "when life puts us in tough situations, we don't say "why us?" but what do we say?!"

"Try us!" we finished our master's favorite saying.

"Your dam right!" Master Sora said.

The shadow army was coming in hot towards us.

"Let's go!" Master Sora said.

At that we lunged at the shadow army.

"My friends!" Master Sora said as we lunged at the Shadow Army.

"Fear has two meanings…Forget everything and run OR Face everything and Rise! The choice is yours to make! Now what do you choose?!" Master Sora yelled out.

"We choose to Rise" me, Chan, Guy, Cross, Loom, and Sawk roared at the same time.

"Good" Master Sora said.

The battle for our survival had begun.

**(A/N: Imagine Sora and her team lunging at an entire army of Pokémons and agents from all sides. That's how I picture it.) **

**(A/N: I am going to skip the entire battle because I simply can't describe everything in detail. Just imagine a cool battle and go with that) **

**(During the battle) (Just outside the Orre Ocean) **

**(3 hours have passed since the battle started) (Current time 4 am) **

"Dam it! Its been four hours and we still can't get past this shitty storm!" Indigo Champion Alexander Wataru said while riding his Aerodactyl. Next to him was his Dragonite. **(A/N: Imagine a not so old Joseph Joestar but with red hair and a cape because of being a Wataru. That's how I picture Alexander.) **

"Calm down Alexander" Ginrei Kuchiki calmly said while he was levitating in mid air with the help of his Bronzong. His Spiritomb was floating next to him as well, not even bothered by the psychic next to it, Bronzong as well was not perturbed by Spiritomb's ghostly pressure.** (A/N: Byakuya Kuchiki's Grandfather. Same look as Cannon, clothes and evrything) **

"What do you mean Calm down?! Sensei and her team are fighting for their lives right now and your telling me to calm down?!" Alexander said clearly frustrated.

"Alexander! Ginrei is right calm down!" Drake of the Wataru Atlas Wataru yelled out. He was sitting down on his Salamence's back and next to him was his ferocious Hydregion. **(A/N: Imagine Bradley from FMAB for Atlas)**

"Grr, then what should we do dam it! We tried everything and we can't get past this dam storm!" Alexander said in anger as he stared at the storm in front of them.

Ginrei and Atlas did the same thing.

The storm in front of them was that out of a nightmare. Alexander believes it to be caused by Kyogre himself, but he knew from Sora that this storm was manmade.

**(A/N: Imagine the storm like the one from One Piece when Luffy and Co. enter the new world for the first time) **

"So, this is the Power of HAARP huh?" Ginrei said loud enough for his companions to hear him.

"It seems so. What a frightening weapon _Cipher _has created and its not even completed yet. If it were to be completed imagine the destruction it could unleash upon the world" Atlas said with narrowed eyes.

"That's why we're here! To destroy it!" Alexander said.

"Have you been able to get any of our water Pokémons in there?!" Alexander said through his earpiece.

"_No sir! The water Pokémons keep getting pushed back by the strong currents and whirlpools in the Orre ocean" _an ACE trainer replied to the Indigo Champion.

"What about our flying types? What about our Psychics?" Ginrei said this time in a calm tone.

"_It's the same with them as the water types. No matter how strong or huge our Pokémons are, they keep getting pushed back by the strong air currents. The psychic cant teleport to Orre for some unknown reason. They keep telling us that an unknown force is blocking them" _the ACE trainer replied to the Sinnoh Champion this time.

"Very well, stand by and wait for further orders" Atlas said this time.

"_Yes Sir!" _the ACE trainer replied and soon after cut the line.

Under the two Region Champions and the Wataru Drake stood a combined fleet of over 8,000 Ace trainers from Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh,

They had been trying for a few hours to get through the man-made storm to no avail.

From the distance the masters and the fleet could see the lights and explosions of battle coming from Orre.

It was Sora and her team fighting for their lives.

"Dam it all! Why can't we do anything?!" Alexander yelled in anger.

"This is quite troubling. We have to help Sora-sensei" Ginrei said in a clam manner.

"The question is how? This storm won't let us move one inch in it" Bradley said.

They kept staring into the distance and looking at the silhouette of the Orre region that was illuminated with blasts everywhere.

As they kept staring, they suddenly felt something in their hearts. A small ache.

"What the?" Alexander said as he clenched his chest area.

"Huh?" Ginrei said confused as he clenched his chest area.

"Geh" Atlas grunted as he as well clenched his chest area.

They all looked worried at the Orre region as they held their chest.

"Did you guys fell that?" Alexander said to his friends.

They just looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Alexander asked confused.

"Alexander…your crying" Ginrei said as he pointed at Alexander.

"What?" Alexander asked as he touched his face and sure enough, he was crying.

_"When did I start crying?"_ Alexander thought.

"It seems we are all crying" Atlas said, he was also crying.

"How did this happen?" Ginrei asked.

They all then looked back to the silhouette of Orre, which the lights of battle momentarily stopped, even more worried but afraid as well.

"_Sensei..." _

"_Sensei…" _

"_Sensei…" _

"_Please be okay!"_ Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas yelled in their heads.

However, they weren't the only ones who felt this.

**(Over the Orre Shoreline) **

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A loud yell of despair and sadness was heard all around the Orre shoreline.

**(Rota Kingdom) **

Every citizen and Pokémons in the Rota Kingdom were fast asleep in their homes and resting places.

The mighty Tree of Beginning loomed over the Rota Kingdom and it gave the kingdom a magnificent glow as it shined under the light of the full moon.

During this peaceful night, a woman stood on one the balconies of the Cameran Palace that had a perfect view of the Tree of Beginning.

This woman had blonde hair, that had a few grey marks here and there, that reached all the way to her knees and wore an elegant violet night gown. Her eyes were a beautiful green color. Next to her stood an old but friendly looking Mr. Mime.

The woman was clenching her chest in pain, but not physical pain but something else. She had been sleeping peacefully until she felt that pain in her heart. Also, for some strange reason she had began to cry.

The woman is the current queen of Rota, Queen Regina.

"Mimey do you think she is okay?" Queen Regina asked her friend.

"_I am sure Guardian Sora is fine my queen" _Mr. Mime said trying to cheer up his queen.

"Then why do I feel this pain in my chest? Why am I crying?" Queen Regina said again.

"_It's because your worried about Guardian Sora and her team, but like I said before I think she is okay. Don't worry she will come back. Guardian Sora promised you she would come back remember? You know she has never broken a promise to you my queen" _Mr. Mime said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess your right" Queen Regina said a she weakly smiled to Mr. Mime.

Even though she said that she continued to cry and feel that pain in her chest.

Queen Regina was one of the very few that knew what Sora's mission was about since Sora told her herself. She knew it was dangerous but if anyone could handle it, it was Sora. She had also promised her that she would come back to her alive and well.

Queen Regina had known Sora for a long time. The first time she had seen her was when she was barely five years old and Sora ten years old.

Sora had joined the military of Rota, under her mother at the time, at the age of ten and at that same age she had also begun her Aura Guardian training at that same age.

Sora was a prodigy that came every hundred years.

When her mother passed away Sora was the one in charge of protecting her,

Sora was like the big sister she never had, and she loved her dearly.

Regina loved her caring nature, her fighting spirit, her team, her food, her confidence, and her humor and attitude.

As Regina thought about the times, she spent with Sora suddenly something changed in the Tree of Beginning.

Regina and Mr. Mime noticed this.

"_The Tree of Beginning? It seems as if it shut down" _Mr. Mime said confused.

"What happened?" Regina said.

It was true, the beautiful light that the mighty tree produced seemed as if it died down.

A dark shadow seemed to befall the Rota Kingdom when the tree's mighty luster died down.

Now both Regina and Mr. Mime grew worried, but Mr. Mime tried to quell his worry in order to try and alleviate his queen.

Suddenly a semi strong cold breeze swept the Cameran Palace. The breeze made the Queen shiver.

"_My queen lets go back inside otherwise you will catch a cold. We don't want you to be sick when Guardian Sora returns. Otherwise she will scold you" _Mr. Mime said.

"Your right. Let's go back to bed" Sora said and soon after she began walking back to her room alongside Mr. Mime.

As they were walking Regina gave one last glance at the now lusterless tree.

"Please be okay Sora" Regina muttered quietly with the only one hearing her being Mr. Mime.

They continued their trek into the palace.

However, Queen Regina and Mr. Mime weren't the only ones who felt that feeling.

**(In the Tree of Beginning) **

The Tree of Beginning had momentarily lost its shine since it "felt" something change.

Unlike what many believed The Tree of Beginning is actually a living organism made up of crystal that feeds on sunlight.

What many didn't know was that it was the home to many believed to be extinct Pokémons.

The Tree of Beginning is a pristine environment and it is home to many kinds of ancient Pokémons thought to be extinct. It has a "circulatory system" of sorts that distributes nutrients to the crystals throughout its body. It also has a complex antibody system that takes the form of Fossil Pokémon that attack humans and machines within it, as well as guardians in the form of the Legendary Titans.

The crystals of the tree actually seem to extend far beyond the formation itself, emerging from the ground like roots throughout the surrounding areas.

"Time Flowers" grow inside and around the Tree of Beginning.

"Time Flowers" are said to reveal past events of those that infused their Aura into them, and the Tree of Beginning is said to be the only place where they grow.

Currently every Pokémon was sleeping. Even the three Titans that defended the tree were resting.

All but one Pokémon were resting.

The said Pokémon was currently floating in one open caves of the mighty tree.

The one floating was the legendary Pokémon Mew.

"_Sora… everyone… please be okay" _Mew said in a worried/sad tone.

Mew continued to look onto the night sky. The uneasiness still in her small heart.

**(Inside the Cameran Palace) **

The queen, her Mr. Mime, the Tree of beginning, and even Mew herself weren't the only ones that felt this uneasiness.

Deep inside the Palace in a certain room filled in with many historical objects. The one that stood out among them was a staff with a blue crystal orb on top of it. Suddenly that crystal orb began to shine a deep blue.

The Orb, or what was inside of it, "felt" something terrible has happened.

However, unlike the others this one knew what had occurred.

"**Sigh" **the orb lowly sighed in sadness before continuing, **"It seems the last of Sir Aron's bloodline has left this plane of existence and has become one with the Aura." **

Then the Orb stopped shining its blue color and returned to its normal state.

**(Back with the champions and drake) **

The three masters had stopped crying but still looked worried.

They didn't say anything as they were trying to think of a way to get them, and their fleet, to Orre.

Nothing they thought off seemed to work in practice because of the strength of the freakish storm blocking their paths.

They were all frustrated because already four hours had passed and it was already 5 am. Dawn was about to break anytime soon and here they were stuck, not being able to help at all.

They all silently cursed _Cipher _and their dammed to distortion weapon HAARP.

However, suddenly they and their fleet felt as if time itself had stopped.

The storm itself seemed to have momentarily stopped.

They all felt a chill, not cause by the storm, run through their spines.

Some Gulped while others had cold sweat running down their face.

The masters were not unaffected by this feeling but had their eyes wide in fear.

Their Master Class level Pokémons were as their trainers. However, unlike their trainers they had a sick feeling on what might have occurred, and they didn't like it one bit.

All of a sudden, they could all see that from Orre a giant pillar of darkness shoots towards the night sky.

"What is-" before Alexander could finish the dark pillar exploded in the sky.

In its explosion it released a wave of energy that went everywhere.

Before the masters could say anything else or get ready, they all felt fear grip their very heart when the wave of energy reached them.

The fleet as well was affected with most of the ACE trainer puking out their lunch, falling on all fours with sweat pouring of their faces, and some shaking violently.

Even all the Pokémons from the ACE fleet and the master's felt as their trainers. The most affected being the Psychic, with most of them even passing out.

They all felt as if death itself has just passed by them and touched their faces with its death grip.

They all had the same though of _"What is happening in Orre?"_

**(One hour later) **

After 1 hour of fear paralyzing them; that feeling went away.

"What was that?" Ginrei said after clearing his mind of all fear.

"It felt as if Giratina itself was staring at us in the face" Atlas said as he took calming breaths.

"I've never felt anything like that before" Alexander said as he dried his forehead from the cold sweat, he had.

However, their Pokémon still felt tense because of what they had felt.

As that dreaded feeling disappeared time seemed to resume and so did the storm, covering again their paths to Orre.

"_Please be okay Sora-sensei"_ the three of them thought in worry because that dreaded feeling came from where their sensei was.

After half an hour of waiting Alexander had finally had enough.

"Argh!" Alexander yelled in frustration.

"That's it I don't care anymore! Drago, Mina we're going in! This storm will no longer stop us from helping Sora!" Alexander said as his Dragonite and Aerodactyl roared in agreement.

"Alexander calm down don't be rash!" Atlas said to his comrade.

"Listen to Atlas, Alexander. We already tried to rush through the storm, and we couldn't even get a few inches into it before we were pushed back violently by the winds" Ginrei said.

"Then what else can we do?!" Alexander yelled in anger as he looked at Atlas and Ginrei.

"Our Sensei and her team are fighting for their lives over there" Alexander said as he pointed to the silhouette of Orre.

"I know both of you felt that" Alexander said as he paused momentarily but then continued, "something bad has occurred in Orre and it has something to do with Sensei."

Atlas and Ginrei couldn't say anything to that. They were also worried and wanted nothing more than to get to Orre and help their sensei and her team.

"So, come on let's go Ginrei, Atlas! Our sensei needs us, and we can't let her down after I promised her, we would get there to help her. The Ace fleet can stay put here and once we destroy HAARP; we'll order them to come to Orre. We are the only ones who even stan a chance of surviving this storm. Will you guys follow me?" Alexander ended.

"Hehehe you always say some inspirational words to get people to do what you want eh Alexander? No wonder you're one of the most popular and liked Indigo Champion of recent times. Ah but who cares, count me in" Atlas said with a smile on his face.

Alexander nodded in thanks before looking at the Sinnoh champion expectedly.

"Sigh" Ginrei sighed in exasperation before continuing, "The both of you will cause an international incident if am not there to reel you in when you get to wild."

"So is that a yes?" Alexander asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, we'll go with you" Ginrei said with his eyes closed as his Spiritomb and Bronzong inclined their heads.

"Alright! Then lets-" but before Alexander could finish a transmission came from their earpiece.

"_Champions Alexander, Ginrei and Drake Atlas…watch out!" _the panicked ACE trainer yelled out.

"What are you-" Alexander was again cut off but this time by Atlas.

"Alexander look over at Orre!" Atlas yelled out as he pointed towards Orre.

Alexander and his Pokémons turned around and were greeted with the sight of an enormous, pink in color, explosion coming from Orre.

The explosion was so huge that it had illuminated the night sky, as if was daytime, and it had even blown away the storm caused by HAARP.

Alexander and Atlas were in shock at what they were seeing.

"Bronzong! Barrier!" Ginrei said to his Pokémon since he was the first to catch the shockwave that was heading to them.

When Bronzong moved, the levitation that was holding Ginrei stopped, but instead of falling to the ocean below he stayed floating on air.

"Shunpo" Ginrei silently said as he staid airborne.

Bronzong headed to his master's orders and teleported in front of the masters. Then his body began to glow the Psychic blue color.

The shockwave from the explosion was getting closer and through its path was almost splitting the ocean in half. It had also blown away the storm clouds completely.

However, Bronzong was already ready and soon after released its Psychic defense… Barrier.

A giant Psychic Barrier engulfed the entirety of, not just the masters, but the entire fleet of Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh.

"_Can you hold it Bronzong?"_ Ginrei mentally told his Pokémon.

"_Yes master" _Bronzong replied while steadying himself.

"Bronzong is ready. However, still hang on tight to your Pokémons" Ginrei calmly said to Alexander and Atlas. His Spiritomb stood next to him ready to defend him at any time,

"Understood" Atlas said as he held tightly his Salamence, which in turn readied himself for the incoming shockwave. His Hydregion stood in front of them to try and take the hit from the shockwave.

"Roger" Alexander said as he too held on tight to Aerodactyl and his Dragonite held onto Aerodactyl to try and stabilize her from the incoming shockwave.

"ACE fleet!" Atlas said as he tapped his earpiece.

"_Yes Sir!" _the ACE captains in charge of the fleet said at the same time.

"Inform the fleet to hang on onto anything they can get their hands on. The shockwave caused by that huge explosion is rapidly heading towards us. Ginrei's Bronzong already erected a Psychic shield around all of us but the force will still be very strong, and it will shake all of us. So steady the boats with the water Pokémons and return all others otherwise they will be blown away. Understood?!" Atlas informed the fleet.

"_Yes, Sir Drake Atlas!" _the ACE captains replied and immediately started relaying the orders to the other captains.

The shockwave was getting closer and closer.

It didn't take them long enough to get ready and soon after every ACE trainer were ready for the shockwave. All high-level water Pokémons were under and in front of the ships to steady them from the currents the shockwave is bringing along with it.

"_We're ready!" _the ACE captains said in unison.

The masters nodded when they heard that.

The pink explosion coming from Orre was still going on strong.

The strong Shockwave was about to smash onto the Psychic shield that Bronzong created.

"Hang on everyone! Here it is!" Alexander yelled out for everyone to hear.

As everyone mentally readied themselves the Shockwave smashed into the Barrier.

Everyone was immediately pushed back by the force of the winds the Shockwave created.

Ginrei was the one that had the toughest time from not being blown away since all that he was using was his own strength to steady himself.

Spiritomb made himself tangible and moved his body behind his master to prevent him from being flown away by the shockwave.

Atlas was well protected by Salamence and Hydregion because of their tough bodies that prevent them from being pushed back that much. They were also riding the strong winds to better steady themselves.

Alexander was good as well since Dragonite was holding him and Areodactyl firmly to prevent them from being blown off.

The ACE fleet had a little trouble since the ocean currents, where they were, became more wild from the force the shockwave made from impacting the Psychic barrier protecting them.

It was thanks to their water Pokémons that their ships weren't tipped over by the ocean since the Pokémons were steading them underwater.

However, the one who had it the toughest was Bronzong since he was the one that was taking the full brunt of the Shockwave when it smashed onto his shield. He was putting as much power as he could to prevent the shield from breaking.

The explosion, and its shockwave, lasted for a few more minutes longer. Finally, the explosion viewed from Orre ended.

"Bronzong, you can release your shield now" Ginrei told his Pokémon as he was still floating midair using Shunpo.

"_Yes master" _Bronzong told his master.

Soon after the Psychic barrier that was protecting them all subsided.

One he finished that Bronzong levitated back to Ginrei. Also, once he got close to Ginrei he began levitating him again with his Psychic powers.

"Good work Bronzong" Ginrei told his Pokémon with a small smile adorning his face,

"_Thank you master" _Bronzong said as he nodded his body. He also gave a glance at Spiritomb and he nodded towards him. Bronzong nodded back.

"Yeah thanks allot Bronzong! You really saved our asses there! If it weren't for you erecting that barrier our fleet and us for that matter would have been blown away by the shockwave. So, thanks allot!" Alexander said to Bronzong with his usual exuberance and giving him a thumbs up at the end.

"You help was greatly appreciated Bronzong" Atlas said as he nodded towards Bronzong.

Dragonite, Aerodactyl, Hydregion, and Salamence all voiced their thanks in forms of grunts and growls.

"_It was my pleasure. I thank you all for your kind words" _Bronzong respectfully replied as he bowed his entire body in thanks.

The champions and Drake nodded at that.

"Damage report!" Alexander yelled into his earpiece.

"_We're all good down here! Thanks to Champion Ginrei's Bronzong erecting his Psychic barrier the damages were minimal at best! We just have many agents seasick" _the ACE captain said but once he finished the masters could hear that someone had just thrown up.

"_Someone clean that up! Dam rookies, we'll be waiting further orders sirs! Over and out!" _the ACE captain said and soon after ended the transmission.

The masters briefly chuckled before returning their focus towards Orre.

However, once they turned around, they noticed something strange over the Orre ocean, or to be more precise lack thereof.

"The storm is not reforming" Atlas was the one who said what was on their minds.

It was true the storm that was raging over the Orre ocean had completely dispersed and there wasn't a sing of it reforming.

"Did that explosion cause the storm to disperse?" Ginrei thought out loud.

"I think it did"" Alexander suddenly said.

Ginrei and Atlas looked at him, so Alexander continued.

"We tried to disperse it as well when we had our Pokémons fire their strongest attacks at the clouds to disperse the storm. Remember it formed back immediately. Not even Ginrei's powerful Bronzong could disperse or even hold back that mighty storm" Alexander said but stopped and pointed to where the storm was minutes ago.

"Now there is nothing and there aren't any sings of it reforming anytime soon. Even the ocean has calm down" Alexander said.

"I think that explosion destroyed the machine _Cipher _used to create that storm. It destroyed HAARP" Alexander said seriously.

Every Pokémon and both masters looked at Alexander with a shocked expression.

"It must have been Sora-sensei somehow" Alexander said with pride evident on his face.

"You think so Alexander?" Atlas asked.

"Undoubtably" Alexander said again.

"Then what was that sadness we felt a while ago? Also, what was that pillar of darkness and that fear we felt?" Ginrei questioned most to himself than his comrades.

"We'll ask Sora-sensei when we get there!" Alexander said with his exuberance returning.

"Ginrei, Atlas, all three of us will head over to Orre immediately. We will go as fast as possible since their is nothing stopping us now. We'll use this as well" Alexander said as he pointed to the bracelet around his wrist.

"Are you sure Alexander? Rowan and Oak juts recently tested it out with Ainsworth's Gengar. It worked but we don't know if it'll be the same with us" Atlas told Alexander.

"We will have to trust in Oak and Rowan" Alexander said.

"Sigh" Ginrei sighed before he grabbed a Pokeball from inside his haori.

He threw the Pokeball upwards and from inside of it came out a powerful looking Metagross.

Metagross quickly analyzed their current situation from his master's mind and simply nodded at him.

Ginrei nodded back in thanks and then, after giving a quick look to both of them, recalled both Bronzong and Spiritomb.

Before he could fall Metagross levitated under him to prevent him from falling and having to use Shunpo.

Alexander got off his Aerodactyl and was now riding his Dragonite since he was faster than Aerodactyl.

Atlas recalled Hydregion since he was not very fast.

"Are you guys ready?!" Alexander said while Dragonite was getting ready.

"Yes" Ginrei said before touching the Mega Key, that was on top of the hilt of his sword.

"Yeah" Atlas said as he too touched the Mega Key located on a pin in his military style uniform.

After both did that the Mega stones on Metagross and Salamence began to glow and then soon after a Mega Salamence and Mega Metagross appeared from the light of Mega Evolution.

"Wish you could mega evolve old friend" Alexander said as he patted Dragonite's head.

Dragonite simply shrugged, not really caring if he could mega evolve or not.

"Alright, with that out of the way" Alexander said before touching his ear.

"ACE fleet me, Ginrei, and Atlas will be heading onwards towards Orre! The storm has been dispersed and it is not reforming! I want all of you to follow us as fast as you can! Also inform the Pokémon Rangers of this! They already know what we are doing but tell them anyways! Understood?!" Alexander said his orders.

"_Sir yes Sir!" _the ACE captain said and soon after Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas could hear many people shouting and getting ready through their earpiece.

"Alright! You guys ready?!" Alexander told Ginrei and Atlas.

They both nodded at him.

Alexander smiled at that but before they could go to Orre; he turned towards Aerodactyl to give her his orders.

"Now I want you to stay with them so you can protect them from anything that might try and attack them. Is that okay with you girl?" Alexander said as he patted his Pokémon's tough head.

Aerodactyl gently roared at her trainer saying she didn't mind.

"Good girl" Alexander said before turning away from her and looking towards the silhouette of Orre.

"Alright! Ginrei, Atlas we've made Sora-sensei wait long enough! We will stop _Cipher_!" Alexander said as he patted Dragonite's head.

Dragonite nodded.

Ginrei gently tapped Metagross' head with his foot.

Metagross nodded.

Atlas gently hit Salamence's rough scales.

Salamence nodded.

Soon after all three of the Champion class level Pokémons got ready.

"Onwards!" Alexander yelled out as he pointed towards Orre.

Dragonite, Metagross, and Salamence blasted off towards Orre at incredible speeds.

They went so fast that they created a sonic boom in their wake. The sonic boom even shook a little bit the fleet on the ocean surface.

"Alright all you lot let's go! The champions and drake already headed of towards Orre! Let's not drag behind!" The ACE captain in charge of the fleet said out loud.

"Yes sir!" the entire ACE fleet said while saluting the captain.

Soon after they all started working double time to get the ships ready.

The ACE captain nodded at this. He then looked towards where the masters were heading.

"I don't know what going on in Orre but whatever it is we will stop it" the ACE captain muttered quietly as he looked towards Orre.

He then caught a glance of Champion Alexander's Aerodactyl flying outside the main ship of the fleet.

Aerodactyl nodded at him as well as smiling towards the captain.

The ACE captain understood and then gave a light bow towards Aerodactyl in thanks.

Aerodactyl nodded again and then started flying over the ship to protect them. Many ACE trainers had released their Flying type Pokémons to backup Aerodactyl.

"Sir everything has been done! We are ready to go at your command!" an ACE trainer told the captain.

"Good. Then let's go!" the ACE captain simply said.

"Yes Sir!" all the ACE trainer said.

Soon after the ships started moving but then after a few minutes they were at full speed.

Everyone's destination…The Orre region.

**(3 hours later with the masters) (Current time 8 am)**

Even though the champions and drake were going at full speed on their mega evolved Pokémons, it was still taking them a while to get to Orre since the storm had encompassed a large part of the Orre ocean and had therefore separated them a long way from the Orre mainland.

"Dam it! Sora-sensei hasn't called me at all. Please be okay" Alexander said as he tried to contact Sora but getting no response.

"The sun is starting to rise!" Atlas said out loud as he pointed to the small rays of light coming from the incoming sunrise.

"Dam it! Faster everyone! Sora-sensei and her team have been battling all night against an army of 30,000!" Alexander paused before continuing, "they must be exhausted beyond belief! We need to get there now!"

At that Dragonite kick the speed up even more.

Ginrei and Atlas nodded and told their Pokémons to go faster.

Both Pokémons did the same as Dragonite and kick up the speed.

"Hang on just a little bit longer sensei, we're almost there" Alexander said.

**(1 hour later, current time 9am) **

"There it is! We've arrived!" Atlas said as they had reached the Orre region.

"Yeah!" Alexander said in excitement.

Ginrei remined silent because he noticed something both Atlas and Alexander didn't notice.

"_Is that a Fog? Why is there a Fog there? Why is it black?" _Ginrei thought as indeed there was a thick black/purple Fog covering the entirety of the Orre shoreline.

"Wait! Stop!" Ginrei shouted for Alexander and Atlas to hear.

Both stopped and looked at Ginrei.

"Why did we stop Ginrei?! Orre is right there! We need to help Sora-sensei!" Alexander yelled at Ginrei.

"Alexander is right Ginrei. We've made sensei wait long enough" Atlas said in a calmer manner.

"Look at the shoreline and you'll understand" Ginrei said as he kept his stare on the shoreline.

Atlas and Alexander were confused but did as told and looked at the Orre shoreline. When they did their eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"What the?" Alexander said.

"Is that a dark Fog?" Atlas said with shock as well on his face.

"Yes" Ginrei said but then he felt that his Metagross was wavering and seemed almost scared?

Dragonite and Salamence were nervous but were not as affected like Metagross. They simply narrowed their eyes at that dark fog since they had a guess on what had caused that fog.

"_Metagross are you okay old friend?" _Ginrei asked his Pokémon mentally.

"_That fog is hurting me master. Me or my comrades won't be able to help you as long as that fog is there. It is messing with my Psychic energies and disturbing my brainwaves. I'm barely keeping myself from passing out" _Metagross said grimly as his levitation wavered.

Ginrei was shocked beyond belief. Never in the later years of his life has he heard his strongest Pokémon say what he just said. His Metagross was strong and could even take on both Alexander's and Atlas' main Pokémons in Dragonite and Salamence at the same time without fear and give them a round for their money.

However, that dark fog scared his first Pokémon. His face became unreadable as he stared at the fog. Whatever caused it must still be there and if Metagross was weakened by it then he would handle this matter with outmost seriousness.

"_Metagross I'm going to recall you. Is that okay?" _Ginrei told his Pokémon.

"_Yes master. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more assistance" _Metagross said dejectedly.

"_Its okay. I just want you to be okay old friend" _Ginrei told his partner with a warm smile as he recalled his Pokémon.

Ginrei didn't fall since he used Shunpo to stay on air.

"Huh? Ginrei why did you return Metagross?" Alexander asked Ginrei.

Ginrei first released his Spiritomb and Staraptor before answering Alexander's question.

He went into detail on what Metagross had told him.

To say that some fog could make Ginrei's mighty Metagross scared and weakened it for that matter was a shock for the both of them. Even their Pokémons were shocked.

"We need to get rid of that Fog" Alexander said as they all stared at the dark Fog.

"We must go in first and then we'll use our Pokémons whirlwinds to disperse the Fog" Atlas said.

"Good idea Atlas!" Alexander said as he gave a thumbs up to Atlas.

"Very well but we must be careful and stay vigilant at all time" Ginrei said with everyone nodding at him.

Soon after they made their slow descend towards Orre and into the dark Fog.

Once they made land the champions and drake ordered the Pokémons to disperse the dark fog.

The Pokémons were not able to fully disperse the dark Fog but what they were able to disperse revealed something gruesome. What they saw shocked them to the core.

Everywhere, where the dark fog had covered, was filled with thousands upon thousands of dead bodies in both Pokémons and humans, that were _Cipher _agents.

The ground they had stepped on, when they got a good look ai it, was extremely red from the dried-up blood that covered the entire area. There was even some fresh blood flowing down from deep within the dark fog. They had literally stepped onto a river of blood and said river was filled with dead bodies.

The champions and drake had seen their fair share of blood and carnage, especially from the last great war since they had a major role in it.

What they were seeing all around them was a complete massacre.

**(A/N: It would take me forever to describe the whole thing so just imagine the London massacre from hellsing ultimate but with Pokémons and humans and a whole bunch of elemental and physical attacks everywhere. Go with whatever you can imagine. Blame me from not being able to paint a proper picture.) **

"What the distortion happened here" Atlas said as he stared at his surroundings. His Salamence ready for anything.

"This was a massacre" Ginrei said with a stone face. His Staraptor was also on edge, ready to attack anything that would come against her master. Spiritomb could feel what had just happened here and he knew that what has caused this was still in the fog somewhere.

"What caused this?" Alexander said but then a grim look appeared on his face before saying, "do you guys think Sora-sensei caused this?"

"No" Atlas said before elaborating, "Sora-Sensei and her team are warrior's not butchers. Whatever caused this didn't simply kill all these Pokémons and _Ciphers _it massacred every single one of them."

"We have to find sensei and her team quickly. If whatever caused this massacre is still here, then they are in great danger" Ginrei said.

Alexander and Atlas nodded at Ginrei's words and soon after the group started moving slowly through the cleared area of the fog.

When they reached areas covered by the fog, they would order their Pokémons to disperse it with a whirlwind.

The more of the fog the cleared the more cranage they saw. The blood and bodies were unending and even through all of it they still couldn't find Sora and her team.

"Where could they be?" Alexander thought as he looked around.

"Guys I think I saw something!" Atlas suddenly said but he didn't wait for a reply and dashed off with his Salamence to where what he saw was at.

Ginrei and Alexander, along with their Pokémons, followed quickly behind.

They passed through more carnage, but they didn't pay attention to any of it and just followed Atlas. They hoped that what he saw was Sora or one of her Pokémons. How right would they be.

After a few more minutes of running they all stopped in front of a bunch of Rocks, from a rock tomb attack, that were all stacked together. It almost seemed as it formed a small cave covering something…or rather someone.

"Should we move them?" Alexander asked his companions.

"We have to see what's inside" Ginrei said.

With that the Pokémons started to move the rocks carefully as to not make the structure fall down on whatever was inside.

When they removed most of the stones from the structure, they were able to get a clear view on the inside and what they saw shocked them and filled their hearts and very souls with an unbelievable sadness and a seething rage.

"What the distortion is this?!" Alexander yelled in anger and grief; tears of anger fell from his eyes. He continued moving the stones that were left along his comrades and Pokémons.

"Dam it!" Atlas cursed out loud as he was, like alexander, desperately moving the rocks.

"This cant be!" Ginrei himself was also clouded with anger and sadness at what he saw.

Dragonite, Salamence, Staraptor, and Spiritomb were of the same mentality as their trainers at what they were seeing.

When they removed the last stone is when they saw their worst fear becoming reality.

In front of them were the dead bodies of Medicham **(Chan)**, Cross **(Heracross)**, Sawk, Loom **(Breloom)**, and Guy **(Hitmonchan)**.

What broke their hearts was that in the middle of the dead Pokémons was the dead body of their Sensei…Sora.

All the dead bodies had many bruises and burns from allot of attacks that they had taken head on.

However, their master had a huge hole on her torso area and their appeared to be burn marks around it.

In the end their Sensei had died with a peaceful smile on her face.

"No! Dam it all!" Alexander said as slumped onto the ground and hit it with all his force once down there.

"Sora-sensei" Atlas said as he lowered his head in sadness.

Ginrei didn't say anything and simply closed his eyes. He was so desperately trying to control his emotions.

Dragonite, Salamence, Staraptor, and Spiritomb were as well saddened by the death of Master Sora and their own personal masters in Medicham, Breloom, Heracross, Sawk, and Hitmonchan.

After a few more minutes in grief Alexander, Ginrei, Atlas, and their Pokémons were finally able to get their emotions on check.

"We will take you, all of you, back to Rota so you could lay there and rest Sensei. I'm so sorry we couldn't get here in time, but I promise that your death will be avenged. For know though rest because you dam well deserve it" Alexander said as gently caressed Sora's hair.

He then stood up and started walking away. Ginrei and Atlas did the same.

"We will make _Cipher _pay for this" Alexander said with allot of venom when saying Cipher.

"Indeed. They will regret killing sensei" Atlas said with a barely controlled fury.

"Every single last one of them will die. We will search for them all in every part of Orre and Almia if need be" Ginrei said with fury as well.

Their Pokémons agreed with their trainers.

Soon Ginrei remembered something or rather someone that they had forgot about in their grief and anger.

"Wait, did you guys see master's partner anywhere?" Ginrei said in realization.

Alexander's and Atlas' eyes shot open in realization at that. They had completely forgotten of Sora's partner.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard a loud yell.

"AAAAGHHHHHH! DAM YOU!" they all heard coming from deep inside the dark fog.

"Let's go!" Alexander said seriously and afterwards released all his Pokémons.

An Altaria, Flygon, Sceptile, and Druddigon appeared alongside Dragonite. Aerodactyl was with the fleet protecting them.

They all nodded at their trainer and got ready for anything.

Atlas did the same thing and released his Pokémons which consisted of his Hydregion, Kingdra, Noivern, Goodra, Kommo-o, and a rare Pokémon from the Galar region called Dragapult. His Salamence was still alongside him.

Ginrei couldn't do much since the majority oh his team was Psychic. They were Metagross, Bronzong, Reuniclus, Grumpig, and a Beheeyem.

The two only non-Psychic were the ones he already had released in Staraptor and Spiritomb. Metagross had already warned him that he and his psychic comrades would not be of any use within the dark fog. Even if they had somehow dispersed all the fog, the residue left would still harm them. Therefore, when the storm disappeared, they couldn't teleport immediately to Orre.

"Sigh" Ginrei quietly sighed before looking at his two Pokémons.

"I'm counting on the both of you" Ginrei said with a serious face.

Staraptor and Spiritomb nodded at him. They knew their comrades couldn't battle in the dark fog so both of them would be their master's only protection.

Ginrei nodded at that and then touched the hilt of his sword.

"To think that I would have to use you again after all this time" Ginrei said as he unsheathes his sword, "Senbonzakura."

Alexander and Atlas saw what Ginrei did and inwardly smiled because they knew how proud Ginrei was of his sword that brought him many victories in battle.

"Your all ready?" Alexander asked everyone to which they all nodded.

"Alright! All Pokémons with wings, use them to disperse the dark fog as we go! Something is still in it and we will need a clear view of it if we want to be able to defeat it!" Alexander said.

The Pokémons nodded at him.

"Alright, lets avenge Sora-sensei! Go!" Alexander yelled out loud.

"AAAAGHHHHHH!" was heard again.

"Lets hurry!" Alexander said.

With that they all headed of too deep within the dark fog to face whatever was inside it.

They were going to have the shock of their lives at what they would see.

The sunrise was beginning to happen over Orre and the light was slowly approaching the shoreline.

As they ran deeper into the dark fog the Pokémons, with wing appendages, were blowing the fog away. As they did more carnage and bodies were revealed laying everywhere.

They were also now running in a sea fresh blood coming from the dark fog. They also saw attacks exploding inside the deepest parts of the dark fog.

As they were getting closer Ginrei sensed something coming towards them fast.

"Everyone Dodge now!" Ginrei said as his Pokémons and him did that.

Atlas and Alexander immediately did as told and dodged alongside their Pokémonsnd and right after they did the massive form of a Tyranitar flew passed them at an incredible speed.

The Pokémon went flying until it crashed hard into a boulder and destroyed said boulder on impact.

"What the-" Alexander was about to say but was interrupted by Atlas.

"There is no time we have to hurry" Atlas said and continued his trek with Ginrei. Alexander followed afterwards.

"Here, whatever caused this massacre is there" Ginrei said as he pointed at the densest part of the dark fog.

Sure, enough the group of masters stopped in front a dense part of the dark fog. They could hear screams and cursing coming from inside the fog. However, they also felt that fear they felt when the pillar of darkness shot from here hours ago. Although, it wasn't as potent as it once was. Now it felt weak and almost out, as if a fire was about to go out.

They all looked towards each other and then nodded. They all got ready with Ginrei getting into his battle stance. Atlas did the same as he took off his uniform and drew out his Spadroon. Alexander unclipped his cape and got into the traditional fighting , stance of the Wataru clan called the Dragon fist style, **(I know real original right?)**.

Then the trainers looked at their Pokémons and nodded at them. They nodded back and got ready for a battle.

Dragonite, Flygon, Altaria, Noivern, Salamence, and Staraptor soon began to fly until they had surrounded the last reminder of the dark Fog.

They all spread their wings as far as they could and got ready to blow the Fog away. They just waited for the order.

"Now!" Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas yelled out at the same time.

The Pokémons surrounding the Dark Fog nodded and then with a big flap of their mighty wings they released a massive wind current that was dispersing the last remainder of the dark fog.

As the dark fog was slowly disappearing the masters and Pokémons could see many figures lying on the ground.

The sunrise had finally happened, and the rays of the morning sun was illuminating the shoreline and whatever was inside it.

They could also see the silhouette, because of the sunrise, of a figure lying on the ground with another standing over the downed one.

The Pokémons that were dispersing the dark fog flapped their wings even faster to finally make the dark fog go away.

When the last of the fog dispersed and what was inside was revealed it left the masters and Pokémons speechless and with their eyes open in shock.

"Is that him?" Alexander asked in complete shock.

"Did he cause this?" Ginrei asked in shock too.

"This is impossible" Atlas said with shock as well.

All the Pokémons had a single thought running through all their heads and it was the following, _"he did it. He actually did it. Master…became like…the…Ancients."_

The scene that shocked everyone to the core was that of Sora's first Pokémon/starter standing over the downed form of Evice, the head of _Cipher _here in Orre.

He had one-foot stomping onto Evice's chest to prevent him from moving. His whole body was covered with fresh new scars over his old ones, especially a big X one covering most of his back. He was also covered from head to toe in blood.

Around him and Evice were the dead bodies of Slowking, Scizor, Machamp, Salamence, and Slaking. They figured out that the Tyranitar that was sent flying was also one of Evice's Pokémons.

What made them shiver, and scared them a little, however was the dead look in his eyes and the black and red Aura surrounding him. **(A/N: Same aura as cumber from dbz heroes. I'll explain it in a little bit) **

It was the same feeling they felt when the pillar of darkness erupted from here. So, they were all beginning to come to the same conclusion.

"_Did he cause this?"_ Alexander thought in horror.

"_That Aura feels the same as the pillar of darkness that came from here"_ Ginrei also though as he gulped in nervousness.

"_Did he take out an entire army all by himself? How is that possible?"_ Atlas thought with a bead of sweat falling from his forehead.

All the Pokémons were also worried because of what the master had become but it also seemed as if 'that' power was running out.

Also, it seemed as if both Evice and Sora's partner hadn't noticed them, since Evice was still struggling to escape and the Pokémon not letting him move by applying more pressure to his chest with his leg.

All they could do was listen in and so they did.

"Dam you! Dam you! Dam you!" Evice was cursing with all his lung power.

"You've ruined everything! You have destroyed everything we have worked to obtain by destroying that dammed lab and everything in it!" Evice continued his ranting.

"_He destroyed the Cipher lab. How?"_ was in the mind of the masters.

"No matter! Even if you destroyed us here in Orre. The _Cipher _branch in Almia will continue the work for the Hidden Kingdom! _Cipher _was created for that specific reason!" Evice paused before he lost all sanity left in him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOON THE 7 LEAGUES WILL TREMBLE AGAIN WHEN THE HIDDEN KINGDOM RISES!" Evice was rambling on.

"_What is he talking about?"_ Alexander thought.

"_Hidden Kingdom?"_ Atlas though as well.

"_Is he talking about 'that' kingdom? No, it can't be that Kingdom ceased to exist hundreds of years ago. Its greed and its way of viewing people and Pokémons was what brought its end"_ Ginrei thought.

Sora's partner continued with his dead look at Evice. Before speaking in a dark tone.

"**Any last words human?" **he said as he raised the foot on Evice's chest over his head. The feet also exploded in dark flames.

"YES! ALL HAIL-", "Squelch" Evice was cut off as Sora-sensei's partner smashed his foot covered in dark flames onto Evice's head, instantly killing him.

The masters and Pokémons were left speechless at the brutality they just watched.

Afterwards the dark Aura surrounding him completely disappeared and that feeling the champions and drake felt vanished along with it. Life once again retuned to his eyes.

Suddenly he looked to the sunrise towards the east.

"**Sigh" **he sighed before he spoke again loud enough for all of them to hear, **"You have been avenged master."**

The Pokémon's bloodied body made the morning orange light of the sun look red as it touched its body. **(A/N: Imagine the morning sun standing behind Sora's partner. Illuminating him as he stands in the middle. That's how I see it.) **

The bloodied and exhausted Pokémon finally took notice of the masters and their Pokémons around him.

They all tensed at his stare wondering if he recognized them.

Before the masters could talk the Pokémon spoke.

"**I regret nothing" **he said before falling face first to the ground.

He was out cold upon impact.

At that they al ran at him to check him.

**(Hours before the masters arrived, on the Orre Shoreline. During the battle) **

Many bodies of dead Pokémons and _Cipher _agents littered around the entire shoreline. Although, there were still many that were still standing.

Out of the 15,000 that were left, after master knocked them out, there were only 1,000 left.

Master and we had killed over half of the army that was left but it came at a heavy price.

Medicham, Heracross, Sawk, Hitmonchan, and Breloom had been killed during the battle. The only ones that were left were master herself and I.

Both of us were mentally and physically exhausted. Our bodies taken to the absolute limit and we were still going on but just barely.

"huff huff huff" master was panting in exhaustion; I am the same way as her.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!" Evice was laughing evilly on top his Salamence as he looked at the scene below him.

"Bravo Sora Bravo!" Evice said as he clapped sarcastically. The two Claydols still holding the F.L.E.I.J.A. war head with their psychic energies.

"Just hold on a little more partner. This is almost over, just 1,000 left" master said tiredly.

Her entire body was covered in bruises, scars, and scorch marks. Her left eye was also completely shut because of how swollen it was.

I was just as injured and bruised as master but through my willpower I forced my body to continue to move.

"You think you've won Sora?! Hahahahahahahah! You're an even bigger fool than I thought then!" Evice said as he took out a strange device with a shadow crystal in the middle and a button on top.

"Hehehe" Evice was chuckling but then it turned into a full-blown maniacal laughter as he pressed the button on the device.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOW RISE MY SHADOW ARMY!" Evice yelled out.

We didn't understand but then our faces morphed into shock when we saw, with wide eyes, every Shadow Pokémon that master had originally knocked out with her **Haki **rise up again.

However, this time as they rose their entire bodies were fully engulfed with the 'Shadow' Aura that they had been forced upon by the Shadow Crystals. Their eyes were also glowing red with malice. Since it was nighttime it felt as if thousands of dark spirits had risen from the underworld to attack them.

The 15,000 that master sora had knocked out had risen back up to support the 1,000 that were left.

Now the two of us have to face an army of 16,000 by ourselves.

"What did you do Evice!" Master Sora yelled out in anger.

"Since you are about to die, I see no harm in telling you both. What I have done is simply make the Shadow energy consume the Pokémons in their entirety. Basically, they are nothing more than empty husks of their former self that will do anything I tell them and with their power triplefied!" Evice said with a mad glint in his eyes.

Master's and my eye's simple narrowed at Evice's statement.

"Now you see Sora! You and your pathetic Pokémons never stood a chance! But I commend you for being able to take out almost half of my army at your age. I guess you truly haven't lost your touch after all these years" Evice said with all the shadow Pokémon glaring at us.

**(A/N: Imagine the scene from hellsing ultimate with the major being beaten up and the Nazi vampires staring on. Picture it like that.) **

"I'm sorry partner. I guess this is our end. Hehehe I'll take pride in the fact that it took an army of 30,000 Pokémons and men to kill me and you at our age. Don't you agree with me?" Master Sora said as she looked at me with resignation in her face.

"Like I said master, I will fight alongside you to the bitter end" I said as I eyed smile my master.

Master nodded at me and then both of us looked back at Evice and his army glaring at us from behind him.

"Any last words Sora!" Evice said as he raised his hand up.

"Yes!" master suddenly said before looking at me.

"Yell for me!" master said, and I immediately understood.

We used what was left of our Aura and **Haki **to make or final dash towards our final battle. All the while we roared.

"Yelling?! Really Sora?!" Evice said.

"No Evice we are not yelling!" Master screamed as we ran and soon after we jumped towards Evice.

"This is our war cry!" Master screamed before we both yelled out at the same time with our Aura amplifying our voice so that everyone could hear.

As we lunged towards our inevitable deaths we roared out:

"**WE ARE WARRIORS NOT BECAUSE WE ALWAYS WINS BUT BECAUSE WE WILL ALWAYS FIGHT!" **

"Then die! Attack my Shadow Army! Kill Sora and that stupid Pokémon next to her!" Evice yelled out as he lowered his arm.

The Shadow Pokémons lunged at us.

This is our last stand but if we were to die, we would die fighting.

**(A few hours later) **

A few hours have passed by and we had only been able to take out over 1,000 Shadow Pokémons out of the 16,000 that there were. There were still many left ready to kill us.

During the whole ordeal master and I had been separated and now were facing our respective army alone.

Every bone in my body was broken, every muscle torn, and I was bleeding from all over my body, and the only thing keeping me up was my sheer willpower.

I couldn't tell how master was since my Aura was almost completely depleted but in the face at death, I readied myself to fight this last battle.

The Shadow Army lunged, and I began to attack and defend myself. Every physical attack that landed, that was by me, only hurt my body even more. I could barely do any elemental attacks and the attacks that were able to hit me only hurt me even more. I still pulled through all the pain and fought.

After another hour passed I couldn't doge anymore and wasn't fast enough to dodge a bullet punch and Iron tail attacks onto my back from a Steelix and a Scizor.

The attacks cracked even more of my bones as it sent me crashing onto the hard floor.

Everything hurt and my body was just yelling at me to stay down but I didn't listen to it and forced it to move but I was simply to weakened to fully stand up so I was on all fours juts waiting for the finishing blow to hit me and end me.

I could feel the Shadow army all around me glaring.

"Kill him once and for all!" Evice yelled out as he was probably looking at me.

"Noooo!" I could hear master Sora yell out from wherever she was.

Then I felt a huge figure looming over me, and the temperature rising significantly to the point I began slightly sweating.

I, with allot of force, looked up and over me was a vicious looking shadow Magmortar that was smirking at me.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me frightened so I retuned his smirk with a defiant glare from me.

That seemed to make him angry because then the temperature rose even higher as he began preparing his Lava Plume attack on his flame covered claw.

The attack was so concentrated on his claw that it seemed to make Magmoratr's claw into a magma fist.

He then lunged his attack at me ready to kill me.

I closed my eyes in resignation and simply said, "I'm sorry master."

"Die!" I hear Evice yell out at me.

"SHUNPO!"

Time seemed to slow down as Magmortar lunged at me but after a few seconds nothing happened.

"_what happened?"_ I thought as I was still alive.

My eyes were so wide that they almost fell out of my skull. My mind became clouded with sadness and anger at what I saw.

In front of me was Master Sora with a Magma fist through her torso. **(A/N: The same way Ace died from One Piece) **

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Evice laughed madly.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled out in despair.

Magmortar just smirked at me and removed his magma fist from master's body, hurting her even more in the process.

"Guhg" master grunted in pain as the magma fist was pulled out of her.

There was a huge hole on master's torso. Once Magmortar remove the magma fist master began to fall to the ground.

I was removed from my shock state when I saw Magmortar prepare a Hyper Beam from his hand cannons, ready to fire it upon my master.

"Noooooo!" I yelled out as I disappeared in a Shunpo without thinking about it.

Adrenaline rushed again all over my body as I smacked Magmortar over and over with my Close Combat. After I was done with Close Combat, I again disappeared in Shunpo and smacked Magmortar on the throat with my Throat Chop. That attack made Magmortar stumble as he had momentarily lost his breath. That was all I needed since I then used my Rapid Spin to enhance my next attack. I spun and spun until I jumped, while spinning, and delivered a skull crushing attack.

"**Concassé!"** I yelled out in anger.

My attack had sent flying the Magmortar straight to the rest of the Shadow army, knocking some of them over.

I then disappeared again and caught my master before she could hit the ground. **(A/N: Yes, everything happened before Sora hit the ground) **

"Hehe sorry" Master Sora said weakly.

"Ma-master ple-please stop tal-talking. You'll be okay" I tried to say with a steady voice, but I couldn't fool myself.

"Why did you do it?! Why did you save me?! Why did you give your life for mine?! Your life is more valuable than mine! So why?!" I yelled to my master in anger and sadness as tears fell from my eyes.

"I don't know" master said weakly, "My body just moved on its own."

At her answer the dam burst, and more tears fell from my eyes as I gently hugged my dying master.

"There is a time flower in my room back at the restaurant in Rota. I hid it there in case this ever happened. Use it. In it will be my final message to you" Master said even more weakly.

I continued crying but gave my master a nod in understanding.

"Listen to me" Master said weakly and at that I gave her my undivided attention.

This was master's last words to me, and I would listen to them.

She gave me the brightest smile she could muster up in her weakened state before saying, "I was chosen today, I'm learning to fly the world took me away, but please don't you cry. And I chose you today to try and be strong so please don't you cry and don't say that I'm gone. When you're feeling alone just remember our love, I'm up near the stars looking down from above. Remember our love in a moment you'll see that I'm still here beside you when you're thinking of me."

I recognized what master had just said and all I could do was cry even more as I was losing the most important person in my life.

"Death is not the opposite of life, but a part of it" Master was saying but then she touched my check with her hand and gave me the brightest smile she had ever giving anyone.

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will" master said with her smile adorning her aged face.

"Goodbye…partner….my first and best friend…. live on…Lee" master told me as her hand fell down my face.

At my name master's hand fell next to her and her chest stopped rising.

My master Sora had passed away with a peaceful look and a smile on her face.

More tears fell from my eyes as I hugged my master.

"_Rest master because you deserve it"_ I said mentally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! THE LAST TRUE AURA GUARDIAN IS DEAD! SORA IS DEAD!" Evice yelled out in madness, the shadow Pokémons around him roared in agreement.

I could feel in me an anger and rage unlike anything I've ever felt before. Something was about to snap in me.

"ALL THAT IS LEFT OF SORA AND HER PATHETIC TEAM IS THAT ONE HOLDING HER DEAD BODY!" Evice said as he pointed at me.

"YOU TWO STEELIXS AND ONIX! KILL THAT ONE! WITH HIS DEATH SORA'S LEGACY AND LEGEND WLL DISAPPEAR!" Evice said.

At his command two huge Shadow Steelixs and an Onix lunged at me and master to kill me and destroy master's body.

"I won't let you" I quietly said as a shadow covered my eyes.

That something that was about to snap…snapped.

I gently put master down and afterwards stood up, with my back facing the incoming Shadow Pokémons.

My body was filling up with power beyond my imagination. All my injuries, minus my scars, had completely healed up. I was connecting with a power that I knew very little about. That source will give me power beyond my wieldiest dreams.

It will also cost me allot once this power leaves my body. I will never be the same Pokémon as I once was before this. However, I simply didn't care anymore.

I was becoming one with the ancients of the past.

I, and my comrades, knew of this power from master since she told us about it and its history.

The 'Ancient Instinct', as master called it, was one of two levels of powers any Pokémons was born with but couldn't use since it was a level of power that couldn't be controlled and if used would revert the Pokémon back to one of the Ancient Pokémons of the Ancient Pokémon world.

The 'Ancient Instinct' would grant the Pokémon the powers the ancient Pokémons held. It would turn the Pokémon into a true apex predator with unimaginable power and speed.

Unlike todays Pokémons and the world, the ancients were much different than the Pokémons currently inhabiting the world.

The ancients were the masters of the sky, land, water, and wind. They were ferocious predators that fought each other to prove their strengths dayly. Back then they were the dominant species, with the humans being the submissive ones.

As time went on the world changed and so did the ancients to the point, they became what they are right now.

The only Ancients that were able to survive that great change and that were still alive to this very day were very few.

The last true Ancients that didn't change and wanted nothing more than to battle had been sealed by the ancient humans of Pokémopolis. They had been a Gengar and an Alakazam.

The only Ancients that were still alive currently were a Dragonite, a Tentacruel, an Onix, and a Rhydon all in Kanto, a Claydol in Hoenn, a Trevenant in Kalos, a Golurk in Unova. Or so master told us.

If any Pokémon wanted to activate that 'Ancient Instinct' they would need to have a strong mind and body to be able to hold all that power and predator feelings, you will get.

I had only the strong body to hold all that power, my mind was clouded with anger and grief. I wanted nothing more than to kill all these mockeries of Pokémons and Evice. If this power will grant me that power, then I will accept the consequences afterwards.

The power of the ancients began to flow all over my body increasing all of my attacks from physical to elemental. It was also increasing my body mass and muscles. As well as my Aura and **Haki **were increasing in strength. It even created a mouth on my face with sharp teeths.

As the power flowed through me, I was also using all my willpower to stop myself from fully loosing myself to the Ancient's power and become just a mindless predator. If I truly gave myself in, then I would also damage my comrades and master's bodies even more.

I didn't want that so I would retain as much of my own self as I could while this power began flowing through me.

**(A/N: Play Courtesy Call until I say stop) **

As the Steelixs and Onix were about to crush my master and me with and Iron Head attack, I stopped them.

"**NO!" **I jumped then spun and delivered an enhanced Mega Kick to one Steelix's head completely tearing it of its body and sending it flying to another batch of Shadow Pokémons that were nearby, crushing some of them in the process.

I didn't stop there as I used Shunpo, which was incredibly faster, to appear over the other Steelix's head and delivered a skull crushing Brick Break into its head.

The attack landed and cracks appeared on Steelix's head as my attacked smashed Steelix's head into the floor. The Steelix laid dead, with its skull crushed next to me.

I didn't even batter an eye as I disappeared once more, and this time appeared in front of the charging Onix and fired a massive Aura Sphere into its chest. My attack had sent it flying to the Shadow Army and crushing the smaller Pokémons under its massive weight.

I then disappeared and reappeared in front of master but with all my comrades on my arms. I gently put them all on the ground next to master. I had used Shunpo to get all my comrades' bodies and bring them to master.

I then used Rock Tomb to create a makeshift tomb for my comrades and master so they wouldn't get caught up in the massacre that was going to happen.

After I finished my makeshift tomb, I retuned my gaze to the shocked faces of the Shadow army and the Shocked, but mixed with anger, face of Evice.

Then I finally let go and let the Ancient Instinct take over me in its entirety. I would become an Apex Predator once I let go and this army would be slaughtered by me.

Once I let go, power unlike anything I have ever felt before flowed through my body. I could feel everything in me become more powerful and my mind becoming more sharper and calculating. My Aura and **Haki **were also growing in power.

Afterwards a dark Aura manifested all over my body and shot up into the sky. Once up there it released itself into a shockwave of dark primordial energy that engulfed the entire shoreline.

I could see, with what little I had left of myself, that the Shadow Army and Evice himself were starting to look at me in fear.

"Im-impossible" Evice quietly said as he stared at me in disbelief and fear.

"Grrrrrr! No matter there are still 15,000 of my army here and only one of you! Kill him!" Evice ordered and even though some of the Shadow Pokémons looked at me in fear they obeyed, and everyone lunged at me.

As the shadow army was lunging at me, I made the dark Aura that surrounded me explode. All the while covering my entire body with my Armament **Haki. (A/N: Like Vergo) **

When my dark Aura exploded it covered the entirety of the shoreline in a dark fog that made anything inside it blind to its surroundings.

"Fly up Salamence! Levitate everyone of my Team Slowking! Claydols you follow me as well!" Evice desperately said wanting to get out of the Dark Fog since he felt the touch of death on him.

Slowking followed suit by levitating Evice's team out of the dark fog and the Claydols did the same with the F.L.E.I.J.A. war head still in their Psychic grasp. However, both Slowking and the Claydol pair were starting to feel a bit weak because of said dark fog but since they were juiced up with the power of the shadow crystal they were able to handle that ungodly pressure that easily surpassed those created by any Spiritomb.

Once they were finally over it Evice's face was a mix of anger, fear, and shock at what he was seeing under him.

The entirety of his Shadow Army was caught and locked inside the dark fog and couldn't get out. The lighting storm on the background only made it look more ominous and scarier looking.

Then Evice heard a voice that chilled his very self to the core since it was unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was something old, powerful, primordial, something Ancient.

"It's him" Evice quietly said as he looked at the Dark Fog.

"**You will all die in here." **I suddenly said with my voice become something monstrous in tone.

I could feel every single Shadow Pokémon inside this Dark Fog grow in fear and anxiousness. I could also feel that Evice had escaped my Dark Fog but was still close by.

None would escape, none would survive, none will live to see the sunrise. Everyone here would pay for my comrades and master's deaths.

I appeared behind a Shadow Charizard and then drove my hand through its chest effectively killing it instantly.

At this death the entire army noticed me and were simply looking at me in fear.

I liked the fear of my preys and smirked evilly at them.

"**Let the slaughter**…**Begin**" I darkly said all through the fog and loud enough so that Evice could hear me.

Then the _Cipher Massacre _began.

**(A few hours into the massacre) (Also end of Lee's POV) **

Evice was seething with rage at what he was seeing below him.

His Shadow Pokémon Army of 15,000 was being decimated as if they were nothing by one single old Pokémon.

He could hear yells of pain and fear from inside the dark fog. He could see attacks fired inside the Fog.

"Dam it all! How is he doing this?! He is just one against and army! How is he killing every single one of them?!" Evice yelled in anger.

It was true. The army that had once numbered 15,000 had been lowered to just barely 5,000.

Lee, Sora's partner, had single handedly killed over 10,000 Pokémons by himself. All the while protecting the tomb where the bodies of his comrades and master were in.

Nothing was successful in stopping his rampage and anyone that tried was easily killed.

Every type that was in the Shadow Army was no match for him. Even those that had a type advantage over him didn't stood a chance against him.

From time to time Lee would disperse the dark fog in a few areas so that Evice could see the slaughter going on inside the Fog. That only served to infuriate Evice even more.

Before Evice could yell out in anger again, he saw a Shadow Pyroar and Houndoom escape the Dark Fog and trying to run away once outside.

They never got far as a Lee appeared in front of them an immediately killed them by kicking them so hard that they exploded upon impact.

When the bodies fell, he looked straight at Evice with that dead look in his eyes. The dark aura around him making him look like a bringer of death and destruction.

"Grrr" Evice growled in anger at the smug look Lee was giving at him.

"Fine! You want to play like that!? Then congratulations you'll be the second test trial of our F.L.E.I.J.A.!" Evice said as he took out the triggering device from his coat pocket and held out for Lee to see.

Lee continued to give Evice that dead look.

"You will die here and today you stinking Pokémon along those useless Pokémons that couldn't even kill you even when they had the numbers advantage over you!" Evice yelled out in delight.

"Claydols release the F.L.E.I.J.A. at my signal and then detain him with Psychic so that he gets to feel the full force of the explosion. With him being so close to the point of impact he will be vaporized by the explosion along with every useless Pokémon down there! Got it?!" Evice told the Claydols who were holding the war head.

The Pokémons knew they were being sent to their deaths but simply nodded in understanding.

"Good. Slowking be ready to teleport all of us as far away from here on my signal!" Evice told his Slowking, who nodded, who was making sure Slaking, Scizor, Machamp, and even the dark type Tyranitar were still afloat with his Psychic powers.

Lee's stare never left Evice, He didn't have to worry of the Shadow Pokémons still inside his Fog since he left the remaining 5,000 just barely alive. They wouldn't be moving anytime soon and once he was done with what Evice was going to do he would come back and kill them.

"**So, you're going to try and kill me with your weapon huh Evice?" **Lee told Evice in his dark tone.

"Don't dare and talk to me as if you're my equal you lowly Pokémon! But for your information yes! I will kill you with the most powerful weapon ever created! Not even the legends will be able to stand the might of the F.L.E.I.J.A!" Evice yelled out with anger at the beginning but pride in the end.

"The F.L.E.I.J.A.'s are almost complete but once Damocles is fully functional the end of the Pokémon Leagues will be soon enough!" Evice was ranting but then stopped and looked at Lee before saying, "And you will be the second one to feel the might of F.L.E.I.J.A! Now go Claydols!"

Just before the Claydols could move Evice heard a dark laugh coming from Lee.

"WHATS SO FUNNY YOU DAMED POKEMON!" Evice yelled out in anger.

"**The fact that you think you can kill me now is funny to me. No matter" **Lee said in amusement with the dead look never leaving his eyes.

"Dam you!" Evice said in anger.

"**Well then I guess I better destroy everything you worked hard for here in Orre" **Lee said as his eyes narrowed towards Evice.

"What are you-" Evice was about to say but stopped when Lee disappeared from his point of view.

"What where did he go!?" Evice said again as his Pokémons looked around.

"**I'm right here Evice" **Lee said from in between the Claydols.

The Claydols didn't even have time to react as Lee Kicked them with a dark Aura infused kick that killed them instantly on impact. The bodies were sent crashing down hard.

Before the war head could fall, since nothing was holding it, Lee grabbed it before disappearing and reappearing in front of Evice and his Pokémon who all had stunned faces at what Lee had just done.

"When did? How did?" Evice was saying in shock but then that shock turned into anger as he squeezed tighter the triggering device, "Give that back you vile Pokémon!"

"**No" **Lee simply said before disappearing and reappearing at the exact same spot but this time with the triggering device of the war head on his hand.

"What?! When did you?" Evice said again in shock as indeed the triggering device that Lee had was the one, he just had in his hand.

"Give it back! Salamence go!" Evice said in anger as he rocketed towards Lee on his Salamence.

Lee simply dodged by disappearing and reappearing over Evice and his Pokémons.

"What are you doing?!" Evice yelled again.

"**I'm going to destroy everything you worked for" **Lee said as he looked towards the Orre desert for a specific place. He soon located it.

"What are- No No stop don't do this!" Evice begged this time to Lee.

Lee didn't care for Evice's begging as he threw the war head upwards and once it came down, and was directly in front of him, he kicked it so hard towards the place were all this started.

The Pink comet, since that's what it looked like as it was flying, was heading towards the _Cipher _Lab.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Evice yelled out as he saw the warhead flying off.

**(A/N: Stop Courtesy Call for now)**

**(Cipher Lab) **

The lab was in absolute chaos with many scientists trying to escape from the lab because of the incoming F.L.E.I.J.A. They were all scrambling and getting as much information as they could into their computers.

Most thought of using some of the Psychic Pokémons at their disposal but for some odd reason every single one of them passed out and no matter what they did they couldn't wake them up.

Their only means of escape was running away as fast as their legs could take them. Some scientist didn't care and ran away the moment they were alarmed that the destructive war head was heading to them. That thing would destroy everything here and kill everyone in it once it made contact.

There was pushing, shoving, trampling, cursing, screaming, and fighting all around the lab with all the scientist panicking.

There was also the creator of said F.L.E.I.J.A, Nino Einstein, trying to get all of his paperwork of the various projects he was working into his briefcase.

"Dam dam dam dam dam" Nino was saying repeatedly as he shoved more papers into his briefcase.

After he was done, he closed his briefcase and then grabbed his laptop and held it under his right armpit as he grabbed the stuffed briefcase with both hands.

Out of all his work, his laptop contained the most vital information regarding F.L.E.I.J.A, Damocles, and the "Nightmare project." All in all, the laptop under his arm pit is the most important thing on him right now.

"Alright now I need to get away someway. I know I will use one of the secret jets _Cipher_ has under this lab. But what could have caused every single Psychic Pokémons to pass out? Does it have something to do with the battle on the shoreline?" Nino was muttering but then a voice interrupted his muttering.

"Hehehe something indeed occurred to make every Psychic Pokémon to pass out. It is something truly terrifying" the obviously female voice said.

"Who's there show yourself!" Nino said as he looked around.

"I'm right behind you Nino Einstein" the voice said.

Nino turned around and indeed right behind him, close to the door of his office, was a woman in a red suit and with a man and woman on each side of her. There was also some powerful looking Pokémons in Alakazam, Xatu, Hypno, and Malamar. Nino figured they were very powerful since they hadn't passed out just like the rest of the Psychic Pokémons.

However, what gave them away was the big red-letter R on the man and woman next to the lady in the red suit.

"Team Rocket" Nino said in realization.

"Exactly. I'm flattered that _Cipher _knows about my organization" the woman in the red suit said.

"What do you want with me? How do you even know about me?" Nino said again but there was worry this time in his voice since he knew the war head was getting closer to the lab.

"I don't think we have the time to talk fully with your little toy heading towards here. How about we go back to my base and then I'll answer all the questions you might have. Oh, and don't worry I know who you truly serve and what the entirety of _Cipher _was created for" the woman said.

"_How does she know about his majesty?"_ Nino thought as he looked at the trio in front of him.

"Because me and him go way back. You could say we got to know each other very closely. In fact, I was the one who helped him ascend to the throne all those years ago" the red suit woman said.

"How did you-" Nino was about to say but was interrupted.

"Malamar here is a great mind reader" the woman said as she petted Malamar.

"So, what do you say, do you want to come with me and live or stay here and die? You know you can't escape in time if you refuse me. All your precious work and plans to make 'that' kingdom rise again will go to waste if you die tonight" the woman said as she smirked.

Nino knew he had no choice, so he sighed before saying, "Fine, but where are we going to teleport to? No Pokémon or group of is powerful enough to teleport to a whole different region miles away from Orre?"

"You'd be surprise by the power these four possess. Now come on let's go. By the way do you need one of my agents to carry that briefcase of yours? It looks quite heavy" the woman said.

"Yes, please if you don't mind" Nino said as he released the heavy briefcase.

The woman nodded at him and then signaled for the male agent to carry the briefcase. The man did as told after saluting the woman.

Once the male agent was holding the briefcase Nino hesitantly approached the woman. Once he did that the four Pokémons with them surrounded them and were preparing to teleport them all away.

They all momentarily stopped as they heard something smash into the Lab and then they heard a loud boom as a pink light was converging on them quickly.

"Alright you four know what to do. Make it snappy I'd rather not die here. I have to get back to my son you know" the woman said in a calm tone even as the pink light from the explosion was just about to reach them.

Th Pokemons nodded and soon after their eyes began to glow blue.

The Pink light was about to consume them.

"If I might ask, what is your name?" Nino asked the woman as the light was about to consume them.

The woman darkly smiled at him before replying, "Just call me Madame Boss."

After she said that they all disappeared in Teleportation as the light consumed the room, they were in moments ago.

**(Back on the Shoreline) **

Evice's face was that of horror as he saw the huge pink explosion coming exactly from where the lab was, used, to be.

The explosion illuminated the night sky as if it were day for a couple of moments.

Lee looked on with grim satisfaction.

After the sky returned to its nighttime color, they all felt the ground shaking and they all could see a shockwave from the explosion coming at them full force.

"SlOWKING! RELEASE MY POKEMONS AND CREATE A PSYCHIC BARRIER IN FRONT OF ME USING LIGHT SCREEN. MIRROR COAT AND REFLECT! NOWWW!" Evice said desperately.

Slowking obeyed and let go the levitation he had played on his comrades and left them to fall to the ground below. He then stood, floated, in front of Evice and created the Psychic barrier using all his power.

Lee didn't even move from his place midair as the shockwave was heading to them.

The Shockwave hit with full force the shoreline. It even blew away some of the lighter Pokémons lee had beat down. It had even dispersed the storm covering the Orre ocean.

Even as the shockwave hit Lee with its full force, he didn't even budge from were he was. He just looked towards the ocean and focused his senses to see if they were there.

Indeed he 'saw' with his enhanced Aura that the Champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, and Drake of Johto, and small fleet of ACE trainers were stationed just outside the Orre ocean.

"_I know you can survive that"_ Lee thought as he refocused his attention at the huge pink explosion far away from him.

"_That truly is a destructive power. It could destroy any city in any region in the blink of an eye if released upon it"_ Lee thought as he saw the explosion.

The Explosion continued for a few minutes longer until it finally dissipated.

Even mid-air Lee could see that all that was left from where the _Cipher _lab was nothing more than a huge crater. From behind him he saw that the storm had also disappeared with the destruction of HAARP.

"_Arceus forgive me for what I've done to those poor Castforms"_ Lee thought as he briefly closed his eyes and gave a small prayer.

"Nooooooooo! Dam dam dam dam dam dam dam you!" Evice yelled in anger and frustration.

"You ruined everything! I'll kill you even if it's the last thing I'll do! Salamence Dragon breath and Slowking Scald! Kill that bastard!" Evice yelled out in anger.

Salamence fired his Dragon breath at Lee and Slowking did the same with the boiling Scald.

Lee didn't even flinch or move as the attacks were heading at him full force. He looked at the attacks as if they were a mere nuisance.

Lee then raised his left arm and then opened his palm towards the direction were the attacks were coming from. **(In front of him) **

"**Sekizo" **Lee said as from his palm a massive and pressurized gust of wind was fired from it to the Dragon Breath and Scald attacks. **(A/N: Same as Guy's from Naruto) **

Sekizo was the move Vacuum Wave but taken beyond its capabilities. Instead of condensing air into the palm of the Pokémons hand and then firing towards the opponent, Lee literally punched the air so hard that a straight column of condensed air was fired.

The Sekizo destroyed the Dragon Breath and Scald attacks at impact and it was now heading directly towards Evice.

"Salamence Fly up! Slowking teleport up too!" Evice desperately said and his Pokémons did as told and flew/teleported higher into the sky.

It wasn't a second longer than the Sekizo passed from where they once were.

"That was close" Evice said in relief as he evaded Lee's attack.

"**You didn't think it'd be that easy didn't you Evice?" **the deep voice of Lee said just above him.

"Wha…...Slowking!" Evice said in alarm as he saw Lee just above him.

"**Sekizo" **Lee said again as he fired his attack point blank at Evice.

As the attack was fired Slowking appeared in front of Evice.

It didn't matter as the attack sent Evice, Salamence, and Slowking crashing into the hard floor and into the dark fog.

"Huff, huff, cough, cough" Evice was coughing and huffing because of the dust and sand he had inhaled as he crashed here. It was only because of Slowking that he had survived this crash because Slowking had created another powerful Psychic barrier using all his strength to protect him from the impact.

Once he got his bearings, he realized that he and his Pokémons were now deep inside the dark fog Lee had created. He was also to finally able to see the massacre that had occurred inside the dark fog.

"My Arceus" Evice said in horror as he saw the countless bloodied and beaten bodies of his once mighty army.

Just as Lee had said there were still some of his Shadow Pokémons that were left alive, but they were severely beaten to the brink of death, so they won't be of any help to him. He could also see from a way from him an almost tomb.

"_I bet that's were he is protecting Sora's body. Maybe if I destroy that tomb and crush her body it would break him"_ Evice thought as a smile appeared on his face.

By this point the rest of his own Pokémon had surrounded him and were now protecting him.

Then the top of the dark fog spread out and it could be seen descending towards Evice the form of Lee.

The Dark Aura surrounding him and the full moon on the background of Lee only made him look more intimidating and deadlier.

Evice gulped because for the first time in his life he was fearing for his own life as an agent of death was descending upon him. Even his own Shadow Pokémons were starting to get nervous at the intimidating sight of Lee.

Once Lee had touched ground the part of the dark fog that had opened up for him had closed back up.

Lee was simply looking at Evice and his Pokémons as if they were nothing more than bugs that he could easily step on.

This only made Evice forget his nervousness and fright and replaced it with anger.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Evice said in anger but then looked at the tomb were Sora was in.

Lee's eyes narrowed at what Evice was looking at.

"Slowking, Slaking, Salamence, Machamp, Scizor, and Tyranitar use a combined Hyper Beam and destroy that tomb! Crush the dead body of Sora and her Pokémons!" Evice yelled out as he pointed at the tomb.

His Pokémons immediately went to work as they quickly began powering up their combined attack and once fired it would be allot stronger than any normal hyper beam because of their enhanced strength because of the shadow crystals and them combining into one huge Hyper Beam.

Lee saw this and immediately disappeared from where he was and reappeared in front of the tomb that contained Sora and her team.

He would need something stronger than Sekizo to combat the attack headed at the tomb.

"**very well" **Lee said as he reeled his arms back and a blue sphere of energy was beginning to form in between his hands.

"Fire!" Evice yelled out behind his Pokémons.

His Pokémons fired their Hyper Beam attacks at Lee. During midair the 6 Hyper Beams combined into one massive Hyper Beam destroying everything in its path, it was even blowing some of the dark fog way but not all of it.

Lee saw the attack headed at him with an emotionless look as he continued to charge his attack.

The Hyper Beam was getting closer to him.

"**Take This! Focus Blast!" **Lee yelled out as he fired a massive Focus Blast.

The Focus Blast and Hyper Beam collided midair and now there was a power struggle between both. **(A/N: Imagine a power struggle between beam from DBZ) **

In the end, focus blast won the struggle and was now heading towards Evice and his Pokémons.

"PROTECT ALL OF YOU!" Evice yelled out in desperation at seeing the massive focus blast heading to them.

His Pokémons did as told and created the green barrier Protect with allot of their power. The Focus Blast hit the Protect shield, but it was barely able to hold up against the Focus Blast.

Lee smiled at seeing that and then willed the dark fog that surrounded them to completely obscure the outside world. The fog condensed even more and now not even the light of the full moon could pierce the dark fog.

Lee disappeared into the fog.

Once Evice and his Pokémons were able to regain their bearings they began looking around for Lee in the dark fog.

"Where are you?! Show yourself you monster!" Evice yelled out as he and his Pokémons looked around.

Then a dark laugh could be heard from all around them in the dark fog. That laugh chilled every bone in their bodies.

"**You say I'm a monster after everything you've done? Hmm then I guess it takes a monster to kill a monster" **Lee said again with his voice sounding as if he was everywhere.

"Dam you to distortion!" Evice yelled out in anger.

"**Distortion huh? Well I know after what I've done here, I'm going there but I am not going alone. Your going to come with me Evice and soon the rest of Cipher will too. Giratina himself will have a great time with monsters like us" **Lee said.

"FUCK YOU! I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I WILL SURVIVE THIS AND START ALL OVER! EVERYTHING IVE DONE WILL NOT BE FOR NAUGHT!" Evice yelled out with the full force of his lungs.

"**Well it doesn't matter really" **Lee said as he momentarily stopped talking and reappeared in a deep part of the dark fog with just his red glowing eyes signifying where he was.

This only frighten even more Evice and his team but what they saw and heard next almost made them piss themselves.

A sharp smile from under the red glowing eyes could be seen but then that smile, that was Lee's, said the following **"like I said in the beginning…You're all going to die here." **

"ATTACK!" Evice said as there was nothing else to do.

His Pokémons charged towards were Lee was.

And so, the last part of this massacre was about to begin.

**(A few hours later and moments before the masters see Lee) **

The morning sun was rising over the Orre region

Three people and their Pokémons had just arrived on the Orre Shoreline and were currently in a Dark fog.

Or it was what Lee thought as he looked at the squirming from of Evice.

Lee was covered from head to toe in blood, his aura almost disappearing and along with it the control of the dark fog. He could feel someone had entered his fog, but he was simply too tired to care. He would deal with it if they found him. All he wanted to do now was end this once and for all.

He could feel the power of the ancients slowly diminishing in his body and his **Haki** and Aura almost being depleted to dangerous levels. Lee didn't know how long he had been fighting but he knew this was it, his aged body was screaming at him to stop but he ignored it. The only reason he was still moving was because of his desire to end this.

Lee had killed all the reaming 5,000 Pokémons that were left and most of Evice's Pokémons with only Tyranitar being left.

Lee again disappeared using what remained of Shunpo and appeared over Evice and soon after he crushed Evice's right leg completely shattering the bone and making it useless.

"ARGGGGGGHHHH! DAM YOU!" Evice yelled out in pain and anger.

Lee could already see that Tyranitar was about to attack him so before he could he used Shunpo to appear right over Tyranitar and delivered straight to his shoulder a devastating High Jump Kick infused with the little **Haki** he had left..

"**Épaule" **Lee said as he smacked Tyranitar hard on the shoulder.

Tyranitar screamed in pain as he was smashed into the ground because of the attack.

Evice could only stare at what had just happened but then he felt again Lee looking over him

Lee could feel that someone was heading here and were blowing away what was left of his fog someway. He could also feel that the sun's rays were heading here too. It wouldn't be long for this nightmare to finally end.

Lee then returned his attention to Evice and then broke Evice's left leg like he did with the right.

"AAAGHHHHHHH!" Evice screamed again in pain.

The Aura surrounding him was about to vanish and once that happened, he would suffer the aftershock of said forbidden power.

Once this was over, he will never be the same Pokémon he once was.

Lee could see that Evice was trying to crawl away.

"_Its time to end this"_ Lee thought as he slowly followed Evice.

As he was following him, he saw that Tyranitar somehow was able to get up from his attack and was going to attack him.

Lee sighed at that before using Shunpo one last time.

"**I've had enough of you" **Lee said as he delivered a **Haki** infused Bullet Punch straight not Tyranitar's chest.

Lee used what was left of his **Haki **and Aura into that attack to finally defeat Tyranitar. And defeat he did by sending it flying away somewhere.

With that final attack all his armament **Haki** had been run dry. He had nothing left in the tank and all that was keeping him standing was his will and what little Aura he had left.

Lee then refocused his gaze onto Evice who was still trying to crawl away. He also had no more speed left in him, so he slowly walked his way towards Evice.

As he walked, he began musing about everything that has transpired this night.

"_I wonder what the Leagues will do to me"_ Lee thought.

He could also feel that someone, or someones, were getting closer to him but by this point he was simply to tired to care.

Soon enough he caught up to Evice and had flipped him onto his back.

Evice glared at Lee but said Pokémon didn't care and stomped into his chest with one of his leg.

"I will not beg to a Pokémon!" Evice said as he struggled with the pressure on his chest.

Lee could feel the dark fog around him being blown away.

It wasn't long enough until the sunrise had finally happened, and the rays of the morning sun was illuminating the shoreline and whatever was inside it.

He could feel many powerful presences around him, but he paid no mind to them and only focused on Evice.

"Dam you! Dam you! Dam you!" Evice was cursing with all his lung power.

"You've ruined everything! You have destroyed everything we have worked to obtain by destroying that dammed lab and everything in it!" Evice continued his ranting.

Lee was going to let him rant since these were his final moments.

"No matter! Even if you destroyed us here in Orre. The _Cipher _branch in Almia will continue the work for the Hidden Kingdom! _Cipher_ was created for that sole reason!" Evice paused before he lost all sanity left in him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SOON THE 7 LEAGUES WILL TREMBLE AGAIN WHEN THE HIDDEN KINGDOM RISES!" Evice was rambling on.

Lee continued with his dead look at Evice, before speaking in a dark tone.

"**Any last words human?"** he said as he raised the foot on Evice's chest over his head. The feet also exploded in dark flames.

"YES! ALL HAIL-", "Squelch" Evice was cut off as Lee smashed his foot covered in dark flames onto Evice's head, instantly killing him.

Afterwards the Dark Aura surrounding him completely disappeared. Life once again returned to his eyes.

Suddenly he looked to the sunrise towards the east.

"Sigh" he sighed before he spoke again loud enough for everyone around him to hear, "You have been avenged master."

The Pokémon's bloodied body made the morning orange light of the sun look red as it touched its body**. (A/N: Imagine the morning sun standing behind Sora's partner. Illuminating him as he stands in the middle. That's how I see it.)**

The bloodied and exhausted Pokémon finally took notice of the masters and their Pokémons around him.

They all tensed at his stare wondering if he recognized them.

Before the masters could talk the Pokémon spoke.

**"I regret nothing"** he said before falling face first to the ground.

He was out cold upon impact.

At that they al ran at him to check him.

**(A few weeks later in the Rota Kingdom) **

**(Nighttime) **

Currently there could be seen a bandaged-up Lee walking through a kitchen of a small restaurant.

"Sigh" Lee sighed as he looked upon a picture of his master and his comrades and him smiling while cooking and serving the dinners.

Lee then put then picture down and looked upon the time flower on his other hand.

"Master" Lee said as he looked upon the flower.

After a few hours after Lee passed out the rest of the ACE fleet arrived on the Orre region and just like the champions and drake they were horrified at what they saw.

The masters had ordered the fleet to go to all the cities and towns of Orre and look for any remnant of _Cipher _and capture them. They were also ordered to locate any safehouses the criminal organization had.

The people of Orre were helpful in finding the safehouses of _Cipher _because like Sora had said _Cipher _was forcing the people of Orre to work for them and treating them and the Pokémons as if they were nothing more than tools that they used.

As a result of that, they were able to find all the _Cipher _safehouses and agents that were left in Orre, but with the death of Sora, and what they had discovered from the information she had collected, the allied regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and the Pokémons rangers declared war on _Cipher_, since they were still active in Almia.

That event was forever known as the "_Cipher war." _

From what he knew the invasion of Almia was about to begin next week.

The champions and head ranger had asked him if he had wanted to take part in it, but Lee had refused saying that he was just so tired of fighting. After he said that they left him be.

Also the investigation had started to figure out where or what was this "Hidden Kingdom," to build a countermeasure for the F.L.E.I.J.A, to learn more about what was Damocles, and lastly figure out what was the Knightmare project.

In the beginning, the Leagues wanted to lock him up and be put under strict surveillance because of the slaughter he had committed but he was able to escape that fate because of the champions and drake fighting for him and him being the sole survivor of Sora's team. The reputation of his and his master's deeds also helped him allot.

The Leagues reluctantly let him go back to Rota for Sora's and his comrade's funeral.

Lee could still see fresh in his mind the sad and crying face of Queen Regina after she saw the dead body of Sora. Not only her but the entirety of Rota was devastated by the passing of Sora.

The funeral was and event where everyone in Rota attended to pay their respects for Sora. The champions of Kanto, Sinnoh, Kalos and their Elite four members attended the funeral, even the king of Galar was present. Even important figures like the heads of the stone family of Hoenn, the Shirona family and Kuchiki Family of Sinnoh, and the Athear foundation. Most of the captains of the Pokémons Rangers, and most if not all current and active Aura Guardians were present to pay their respects to the legendary Sora.

Lee could even sense that all the Pokémons around Rota were watching on with a sad expression on their faces. He could even sense the presence of Mew watching from somewhere.

Lee was touched that his master had touched so many people and affected their lives in some way. He was very happy that his master would not be forgotten so easily and that she had carved her place in history.

The queen had given a very touching speech of Sora and the legacy she had left behind.

After the queen had been done, he even gave a speech of thanks and appreciation for the love and respect that everyone that had attended had for his master.

When the eulogies where over Lee was the one to disperse the ashes of his master and teammates under a specific area of the tree of beginning since his master had wrote that when they day came she or any of her team would die then they were to be cremated and their ashes dispersed under the tree of beginning. After that everyone present lowered their heads and closed their eyes and gave a small prayer for Sora and her deceased Pokémons.

That was a few days ago and now all Lee had left was the time flower his master had told him to find just before she died.

The time flower on his hand was the last bit he had of his master and in it was the last of her Aura.

"Sigh" Lee sighed again before saying, "let me hear your final message master."

After that he walked to a table and set down on a cushion and afterwards put the flower on the table. He closed his eyes before touching the flower and infusing just a tiny bit of his aura to activate it.

The Time Flower opened up and in the dinning room he was in appeared the image of his master touching the flower.

"_Hello? Did this thing work? Arceus I hope it did" _the projection of Sora said.

"Master" Lee quietly said as he looked at the projection of his master.

It seemed his master had made this message a very long time ago because his master still had her lively blonde hair and her face wasn't as aged as it once was. She was also wearing her trademark black suit.

"_Well it doesn't matter; I'll just check it later if it worked" _Aura Sora said as she took out a cigarette and after lighting it up took a smoke.

"_Well I'm pretty sure that the one hearing this message is you Lee" _Aura Sora said after she puffed out a smoke cloud.

"How did-" Lee was shocked but before he could finish his sentence he was cut by the projection.

"_You're probably thinking "how a projection of me knows its you" huh? Well call it a gut feeling but I always felt that you would be the last of us, hehehe I can guess your expression right now" _Sora said as she smoked again.

Lee shook his head in amusement at his master's bluntness.

"_Lee if you're seeing this, it probably means I died. Hopefully, I died in an awesome or heroic way. I would be okay with either or" _Aura Sora said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, you did master" Lee said to the projection even though he knew that it would not respond to him.

"_sigh" _the projection sighed before continuing, _"Lee I know you probably blame yourself for my death, so I got to make this clear to you. It wasn't your fault. Whatever I did that caused my death was because of my own choosing and nothing else."_

Lee remained quiet with his head down.

"_Lee I might be gone but I know I'm not forgotten. I live on now inside you" _Aura Sora said as she coincidentally looked where Lee was sitting.

Lee looked up at his master's projection.

"_With my passing Lee you are the last user of the Black Leg Style. You are what remains of me and my legacy. I don't want you to dwell on what has happened but focus on what will happen from now onwards. You need to continue moving forward partner. Find a student in either human or Pokémon and teach them our style so that it won't be forgotten to time" _Sora said.

"_Lee, life is like riding a bicycle, to keep your balance, too keep your balance you need to keep moving forward" _Sora said but then stood up and walked to where Lee was.

Lee looked up to his master's face for the last time.

"_Remember what I always said Lee whenever we were in a tough situation" _Sora said to Lee.

"If you can't fly then run, if you can't run then walk, if you can't walk then crawl, but whatever you do you have to keep moving forward" Lee recited his favorite saying from his master.

"_Exactly" _Sora said guessing correctly what Lee just said.

"_Lee, I know your probably tired. I know you are physically and emotionally drained, but you have to keep going. Life has many ways of testing someone's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once" _Sora said as she stopped to take a smoke.

A few tears were falling from Lee's eyes at Sora's words.

"_Lee the pain you feel today is the strength you feel tomorrow. For every challenge encountered there is opportunity for growth. Strength grows in the moments when you think you can't go on, but you keep going on anyway" _Sora was saying before she stopped to take another smoke.

The tears continued falling from Lee's eyes.

"_You're a fighter Lee! Like myself! Look at everything you've overcome! Don't give up now just because I'm not here! Be the kind of Pokémon who dares to face life's challenges and overcome them rather than dodging them! You can always take the easy way out and give up, but real strength comes when you decide to keep pushing forward no matter what the circumstances are! I believe in you! So, stay patient and trust your journey!" _Aura Sora said in the tone he'd know her for most of his life.

"I will master I promise you" Lee said with a determined face, his tears gone.

"_I knew you would" _Sora said with a warm smile on her face.

"_I have said everything I wanted to say Lee, this is it" _Sora said but stopped as her voice began to crack and a tear fell from her right eye, _"Hehehe sometimes I wish I never became so close to you. That way it wouldn't be as hard saying goodbye. How lucky I am to have had someone that makes saying goodbye so hard." _

"_Lee, we started with a simple hello but ended with a complicated goodbye. But that is how life sometimes is. Leaving is sometimes a tearful, sad and heart-wrenching even but I smile because I know you will forever be my partner and distance would never change that. Goodbye Lee be happy and keep moving on. Continue your journey without me" _Sora said to Lee for the last time.

"I will miss your forever my master, but I promise you that you will never be forgotten. Your and my comrade's wills will live on in me" Lee said as he pounded his chest.

"_Welp that's what I wanted to say!" _Sora said as she stopped and wiped the tears from her face before continuing, _"I hope the time flower got all that. Oh, and if it did please destroy the time flower once this message is over Lee. I want no one to hear this message but you." _

"Of course, master" Lee told the projection of his master.

"_Well I better get back to the kit-" _Sora was saying but stopped when a loud _"CRASH!" _was heard coming from the Kitchen in the projection.

"_Dam it Loom! We told you to be careful with the plates!" _the voice of his deceased friend Sawk said.

"_Well I can't help it! My arms are too short, and I don't have thumbs to boot!" _the deceased Loom said in defense.

"_Then why did you grab the plates?!" _Sawk yelled in annoyance.

"_Because Guy asked me to!" _Loom said.

"_Guy! Come here now!" _Sawk yelled out again.

Then came allot of shouting and threats of fights breaking out.

Lee couldn't hide a chuckle at his comrades' antics when they were alive.

"_Master, Loom and Sawk and Guy are at it again. Cross is currently trying to calm then down to no avail. Chan is the only one handling the kitchen and she's starting to get overwhelmed" _the projection of Lee said in the projection.

Lee was surprised to hear himself but quickly got over it.

"So that's what master did that time" Lee said in realization.

"_Sigh" _Sora said before resuming, _"Guess I better go stop them. Lee go on ahead and keep trying to calm them down. I'll follow behind." _

"_Yes Master" _the projection of Lee said as the door closed behind him.

"_I better go fix that otherwise they'll destroy the restaurant," _Sora said as she began slowly walking away.

However, as she walked away, in the projection, she passed by him and stopped right next to him.

She then put her hand on, where she believed was, Lee's shoulder.

"_Lee, the true measure of an Aura Guardian is not how he/she lives but how he/she dies. It's not what they do in life but what they did before dying that proves their worth" _Sora said and soon after let him Lee go.

However, as she walked away, she began laughing loudly, _"HAHAHAHAH if you're a man or a woman for that matter do everything with Gusto!" _

"Of course, master" Lee said with a sad smile.

Just before the Time Flower closed Lee heard the following, _"All right you three calm the distortion down! Otherwise I'll kick all your collective asses!" _

Lee chuckled at that and afterwards the Time Flower closed and with that the message was over.

All that remained in the dark and empty dinning room was Lee looking at a time flower.

"Goodbye master" Lee said as he grabbed the time flower.

Lee then crushed the Time flower in his palms. The time flower erupted into tiny pieces of Aura and Crystals. After a few more minutes of musing Lee stood up.

"Where am I going to live now? I'm too old to continue traveling, especially with my injuries" Lee began saying to himself.

In the beginning Alexander, Ginrei, and Atlas had offered him a place to stay in their own personal homes and or with the Wataru clan compound, but he had refused saying he didn't want to cause them any trouble. It had taken a while to convince them that he would be okay by himself but in the end Lee prevailed.

The main reason he didn't want to say with the Wataru Clan was because of how rambunctious they could be. There wasn't anything wrong with that and he quite enjoyed his time spent there when he and hid master visited the compound but they where simply to loud for his tastes and he knew those old dragons would want to challenge him constantly to battles to prove their strength.

Also staying with Kuchiki clan of Sinnoh was a big no no for him simply put because they were too strict with tradition and pretty much everything else. He knew that the Kuchiki's would gladly accept him because oh him and Sora's accomplishments but even then, he would have to follow every single rule that they had to follow.

Lee remembered how stressed they were all were when they had to visit the compound, especially Sora with being the way she was.

Lee was brought out of his train of thought when he heard a knock coming from the main door of the restaurant.

"Who could be awake this late at night?" Lee wondered as he walked to the door.

He then got the surprise of his life when the ones that stood outside the small restaurant were Queen Regina herself, along with her aide Pokémon Mr. Mime, and Samuel Oak, with his Machamp standing beside him.

"**My Queen" **Lee said through Aura since both humans didn't understand Pokespeech.

"No no you don't need to kneel before me. I don't want your wounds to reopen or for you to hurt yourself because of your injuries" Queen Regina said as she saw Lee try to kneel down.

"**Very well" **Lee replied before he looked at Oak.

"**Samuel, Machamp" **Lee said as he nodded at said individuals.

"Lee" Oak said as he and Machamp nodded their heads in respect at Lee.

"**To what do I owe this visit?" **Lee told the two humans.

"I just came to check on you, but Samuel here came here with an offer" Queen Regina said with a smile.

"**I'm doing better thank you for worrying for my well being my queen" **Lee said as he bowed his head to her.

"I've known you and Sora since I was a little girl. Of course, I will worry about you Lee" Regina said.

"**Thank you" **Lee told the queen before putting his attention on Oak.

"**What is this offer you want to propose Samuel?" **Lee asked the Professor.

"Right. Well first I'd like to ask you something" Oak said an at Lee's nod he continued, "from what her highness has told me you are leaving Rota right?"

"**That is correct. I just can't stay here anymore. It will be detrimental to my meant health because it will only bring me memories of my master and comrades. I need to move on. However, I know even if I leave, my queen will take care of this small restaurant of my master" **Lee said with a smile at the end.

"Of course, Lee. It's the least I-no the Rota Kingdom could do for Sora. Even if I can't be here myself, I will always have someone watch over it. I made to many memories in this small place to simply let it rot away. Even when I die, I will make sure my daughter will continue watching over this place, you have my word on it Lee" Regina said with Mr. Mime nodding.

Lee nodded in appreciation while Oak and Machamp just smiled at the queen.

"Very well. Well my offer is that if you would like to come and live in my ranch?" Oak told Lee.

"**Ranch?" **Lee asked confused.

"Right you probably don't know since its been a really long time since we last saw each other. Well you see after I became a Pokémon Professor I married my girlfriend now wife Claudia and after that I returned back to Pallet Town with her to start a family" Oak said with a smile as he talked about his wife.

"**Do you have any family yet?" **Lee asked in curiosity.

"Soon, my darling Claudia just told me a few day ago, before I came here, that she was pregnant" Oak said happily with Machamp smiling at his trainer's happiness.

"Congratulations Samuel!" Regina said as she gave a hug to Oak.

"_Congratulations Professor Samuel!" _Mr. Mime said.

"**Congratulations Samuel" **Lee said as he shook Oak's hand.

"Thank you all for your congratulations. Me and Claudia are very happy, and we can't wait for our child to be born" Oak said.

The Pokémons and queen nodded at Oak.

"Well anyway we digressed a little bit, but my offer is for you to live in my ranch with the rest of the Pokémons from the trainers I'm sponsoring. I created it with every specification for all the different types of Pokémons that were going to live there. You don't have to reveal yourself if you don't want to" Oak offered Lee.

"**Why are you offering me this?" **Lee asked Oak.

"Because of everything you and Sora did for me, Charles, and Agatha in the short time we all traveled together. It's the least I can do in offering you a home. I don't know the specifics of what you went through and from what I've been hearing I don't even want to know. I wont judge you. You did what you had to do. Come to my ranch and leave in peace there until it is time for you to pass on" Oak said as he extended his hand to Lee.

Lee looked at the outstretched hand for a few seconds.

"_Keep moving forward and never look back" _Sora's words echoed through his mind.

"**Very well. Thank you for having me Samuel" **Lee told Oak as he shook his hand.

Queen Regina and Mr. Mime smiled at Lee and Oak.

"**When will we be leaving?" **Lee asked.

"Early in the morning. In fact, we need to get some sleep otherwise we'll be to tired to go in the morning" Oak said as he looked at the time on his pocket watch.

"I think Samuel is right. This day has drained me out of all my energy" Regina said as she yawned at the end.

"_Shall I teleport you and the professor back to the palace your highness?" _Mr. Mime asked.

"Please do. I'm to tired to walk any more. It's taking everything I have to not fall asleep here" Regina said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

Mr. Mime nodded and then looked at Oak who nodded at him.

"We'll see each other in a few more Hours Lee. Please take the time to rest" Oak told Lee.

Lee nodded.

At his nod Mr. Mime teleported back to Cameran Palace Queen Regina and Professor Oak and Machamp so they could rest.

"**Sigh" **Lee sighed as he was left alone.

Soon after Lee began walking around the small restaurant for the last time.

As he walked many good memories flooded his head. He continued walking and reminiscing until he stopped in front of a portrait with a picture of him, his comrades, and Sora.

He then gently took the portrait form where it was and held it close to him. Lee smiled as he saw the picture. The picture was of the grand opening of the small restaurant of Sora. All of Lee's comrades and Sora smiling as the cameraman took the picture.

"This will be the only thing I will be keeping for myself. Her majesty can keep everything else" Lee said to himself as he held the picture on his hand.

After a few more seconds of reminiscing he began to quietly walk back to the front door.

Once he was there, he gave one last look to the empty dark restaurant.

"Goodbye" Lee said with a smile as he closed the sliding door to the restaurant.

Lee sighed again as he looked at the starry night sky.

"There is one last thing I need to do before leaving Rota" Lee said.

Then Lee looked towards the Cameran Palace.

"Let's see if I can still do this after what I've done" Lee said again to himself.

Lee monetarily closed his eyes in concentration. Before disappearing in a burst of speed.

**(Deep inside Cameran Palace) **

In an empty room appeared the form of a panting and bandaged up Lee.

"Huff, Huff, Huff hehehe guess I won't be able to use Shunpo as I once was able to. I guess it doesn't really matter my Shunpo was starting to get slower as I continued aging. I can probably do it about 8 times before it drains me out" Lee said to himself as he controlled his breathing.

Once he controlled his breathing his eyes landed upon the staff that was hung up on the wall.

The Staff that belonged to the legendary Aura Guardian Sir Arron.

Lee walked towards it and once he was in front of it he sat down crossed legged underneath it.

"Master Lucario" Lee told the staff quietly as to not wake anyone who is currently sleeping.

The crystal orb on the staff began to gently glow.

"**Lee. We have much to talk about" **the voice of Lucario said.

"Yes, yes we do" Lee simply said.

For the remainder of the night a silent conversation happened between Lee and the Aura of Lucario.

**(At the gate of the Rota Kingdom) (Before the Crack of Dawn) **

The form of Lee could be seen staring down into the beautiful crystal-clear lake water flowing peacefully under the Rota Kingdom from the entrance of one of the two bridges of Rota.

It was a very cloudy and cold morning, but Lee didn't mind. No matter the weather he always enjoyed the view of the crystal lake under Rota. He's faced more harsher climates, so this was nothing to him.

"I'm really going to miss this view" Lee said to himself as he leaned into the bridges railing.

"I never understood how you, Sora, as well as the others could wake up this early in the morning" the voice of Regina said as she hugged herself because of the cold foggy morning.

"And here I thought I was an early bird" the voice of Samuel Oak said as he adjusted his coat and scarf.

"**Good Morning Samuel, Good Morning my Queen" **Lee said once he turned around and saw both Regina and Oak walk to him.

"And Good Morning to you as well Lee" Oak said in a happy tone.

"Good morning" Queen Regina said groggily to Lee with Mr. Mime by her side.

"**I can understand Samuel being here but why are you awake this early my Queen?" **Lee asked.

"I just wanted to give my proper goodbyes to you" Regina said while looking slightly at Oak.

"I'll leave you two to say your goodbyes. I have to call Claudia anyway and tell her I'm returning back to Pallet Town" Oak said because he understood what Regina meant and walked away for a little bit.

"Lee I just want to say thank you in part of the entirety of the Rota Kingdom for everything you and Sora did for us. Not just us but for the entire world!" Regina said as she and Mr. Mime bowed to Lee.

"I never understood why Sora wanted her contributions to be remained a secret but even though the world didn't now of her exploits the Kingdom and the 7 leagues do and for that in behalf of them we thank you" Regina said still bowed.

"I don't know what happened in those final moments of Sora but knowing her she probably died protecting the one she cares about the most. Her first partner, you Lee. That is the kind of woman she was, always thinking about others first than herself" Regina said as she got up from her bow.

"**That she was my Queen." **Lee said to the queen.

"You've done enough for us Lee. Rest and enjoy what is left of your life without the struggles of the world. The world can take care of itself without you intervening in any way. You've already done enough. Don't worry about Rota, I'm still its monarch and I will make sure to protect it to my dying breath or until I pass on the royal seat to my daughter and her to her future offspring's. We will also take care of Sora's restaurant, it will not be gone with her passing, that I swear to you" Regina said with a determined expression.

Lee inwardly smiled at the queens determination, He had been worried that Rota wouldn't be safe without him here but seeing the fire in the queen's eyes reassured him everything would be fine and that his master would not be forgotten.

"**You've really grown up haven't you little Regina huh?" **Lee said and chuckled, like Mr. Mime, when he saw the blush of embarrassment in the queen's face.

"_It was always so easy to tease her"_ Lee thought.

"I am not a little girl anymore Lee! Stop treating me like one! You and Sora always treated me like one no matter how old I was!" Regina said a little loud but not loud enough for Oak to hear.

"**Well me and Master Sora knew you since you were just a little girl" **Lee pointed out but at seeing the queen getting redder from embarrassment stopped the teasing.

"**Alright alright I'll stop" **Lee said but stopped and then looked at the queen with a proud expression.

"**But you're right. You have grown up to be a very dependable and kind queen. I can assure you that I and master sora are extremely proud of you and we know without a shadow of a doubt that your descendants we'll be as capable of you" **Lee told the queen.

Lee had also caught glimpse of Samuel smiling at him.

"Thank you, Lee. You have no idea how much those words mean to me" queen Regina said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

The moment was ruined when a cold morning ocean breeze passed by the Queen and Lee.

"Achoo" "Sniff" the queen sneezed and shivered as the cold breeze hit her.

"**I think you should go back to the Palace my queen. Otherwise you will catch a cold if you stay out here," **Lee said before looking at the cloudy sky, **"in fact I think it might rain any second now." **

At that its started to lightly drizzle.

"I hate it when you do that" the queen said as she shivered some more.

Mr. Mime saw the queens red face and her continued shivering and therefore created a psychic shield to protect his queen from the coldness.

"_I believe Sir Lee is right your Highness. I've created a shield to cover you, but it will not do any good from the cold breezes that pass us" _Mr. Mime said in a worry tone.

"Mr. Mime is right Queen Regina. You should head back otherwise you will catch a severe cold" Oak said as he returned.

Oak had his umbrella opened up to cover him from the rain. He had also tightened his coat/jacket/scarf tighter around his body.

"I guess you three are right but before tha-" "Achoo" the queen interrupted herself when she sneezed.

She gathered her bearings before speaking again, "Sorry. Samuel before you go, I just have to ask you for one favor."

At Oak's nod she continued.

"Please make sure to give Lee a peaceful life. He's gone through so much and has seen so much that I just want him to rest and even though he won't admit it I know he too wants that" the queen said.

Oak looked at Lee who had his eyes closed. He knew the queen was right. In that moment he swore to himself that he would give Lee a peaceful life in his ranch.

"I will your highness. I swear to both you and Lee" Oak said.

"Thank you, Samuel," Regina said as she lightly bowed to the Professor.

The queen then looked at Lee before she gave him another deep bow.

"As for you Lee all I want to say is thank you. Since you are bidding farewell to us, please know that Sora's and henceforth your legacy will forever remain in our hearts. Thanks to the both of you for being great leaders for when my mother or I couldn't perform our royal duties well. The both of you led and protected us through some hard times and its only because of the both of your leadership and supervision that Rota survived" the queen said still in her deep bow, as she was trying to control her shivering.

"**Regina, my master, my comrades, and I worked for a cause, NOT for Applause. We lived our lives to express, NOT impress. We didn't strive to make our presence noticed but just to make our absence felt" **Lee said as he monetarily stopped to look at the cloudy sky, he didn't even feel the cold drizzle falling on his face.

Regina had gotten up from her bow to look at him just like Oak.

"**Our challenges may be new. The instruments with which we meet them may be new. But those values upon which our success depends - honesty and hard work, courage and fair play, tolerance and curiosity, loyalty and patriotism - these things are old. These things are true. They have been the quiet force of progress throughout our history. What is demanded then is a return to these truths. What is required of us now is a new era of responsibility - a recognition, on the part of every citizen of their respective region , that we have duties to ourselves, our regions, and the world, duties that we do not grudgingly accept but rather seize gladly, firm in the knowledge that there is nothing so satisfying to the spirit, so defining of our character, than giving our all to a difficult task" **Lee said as he looked the cloudy sky,

Regina, Mr. Mime, and Oak looked in awe at the wisdom that was just shared by the old warrior Pokémon.

"**Regina you call me and Master Sora great leaders but we just did what we had to do to protect our home" **Lee said before he looked directly at Regina, **"but there is a secret to be a great leader that my, master, comrades, and I learned from our own sensei many many many years ago." **

"**So, listen closely because this will be my final peace of wisdom, that I will share with you Regina" **Lee said in a serious tone that demanded respect and attention.

Regina listened closely to the wise warrior. She would take whatever he would say to heart and apply it herself and teach it to her descendants.

"**A true leader has the confidence to stand alone. The courage to make tough decisions, and the compassion to listen to the needs of others. He or she does not set out to be a leader. But becomes one by the equality of his or her actions and the integrity of his or her intent!" **Lee told the queen.

Lee could see that a fire was beginning to burn in the queen's aura. She just needed that final push.

"**Do you understand my words Queen Regina of the Rota Kingdom?!" **Lee told the queen.

"Of course, Sir Lee! I swear upon my family's name that I will strive to be a great leader to the people of Rota, and I will teach my descendants to strive to be great leaders as well!" Regina said as she pounded her chest with right hand,

Oak and Mr. Mime smiled at the queen's determination.

"**That's all I can ask you Regina" **Lee said as he patted her head after getting close to her.

Even though she wouldn't admit it she enjoyed Lee's and Sora's for that matter, head pats.

After Lee stopped patting her head, Regina tackled Lee into a big hug. She was mindful of Lee's injuries, so she didn't give her one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

Lee felt the hug was coming so he braced himself so as to not fall on the cold hard ground with Regina. After a few seconds he returned the hug.

"Lee you and Sora have been more than friends… mentors and guides. And someone's who I can confide. Now that you are going Lee, I will miss the guidance, but will always follow the path you both have shown" Regina said as she hugged Lee.

"**Thank you, Regina," **Lee said in appreciation.

Oak and Mr. Mime simply smiled at the pair of old friends.

The hug lasted for a few minutes longer until they both ended it.

Another cold breeze passed by that made the queen sneeze and shiver again. Also, the cold drizzle had not stop.

"I think we should get going Mimiey otherwise my cold will get worse" Regina said as she sneezed again.

"_As you wish your highness" _Mr. Mime said as he readied to teleport the queen away.

"Thank you for having me here Queen Regina" Oak said to the queen.

"It was no problem Samuel" the queen said.

"**Take care of yourself Regina. I'll write from time to time. Also, when your daughter is born send Samuel a picture so I can see the face of your offspring" **Lee said.

"Of course!" "Achoo!" Regina said happily but then sneezed hard at the end.

"Let's go mimey otherwise I will die here" the queen said as she got close to Mr. Mime.

"_I'm ready whenever you are" _Mr. Mime said.

Regina nodded at Mr. Mime and as the light of teleportation was slowly enveloping her, she gave her final goodbyes to Lee.

"Goodbye Lee! Please take care and enjoy your peaceful life!" Regina said as she waved her arms.

"**I will your highness!" **Lee said as he pounded his chest just like the queen had done moments ago.

The queen chuckled at that gesture as she disappeared in the light of teleportation.

The only ones left on the bridge were Oak and Lee.

"Should we get going?" Oak asked.

"**Lets" **Lee replied.

So, the duo started walking for the exit of the bridge that would lead them to the forest just below Mt. Moon.

"**So how long will it take us to reach your home?" **Lee questioned Oak as the walked on the bridge.

"At our current pace and with this weather I would say approximately 4 days" Oak said.

There was a moment of silence before Lee broke it.

"**Hmm what about if we had a way to get there faster?" **Lee said in a mischievous tone.

"What do you have in mind Lee?" Oak asked Lee while trying to figure out what the Pokémon meant.

"**How about a little race?" **Lee asked.

Oak now understood what Lee meant. He knew that Sora and all of her Pokémons knew a technique that granted them the ability to move at incredible speeds that would even allow them to walk on air.

_"Hehehe Shunpo huh?"_ Oak thought.

"Are you sure your up for it? You are hurt. And you are starting to get a bid old." Oak told Lee.

"**Bah these injuries and my age are nothing! I could beat in race any of your brats" **Lee said.

Oak couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped him at the way Lee referred to his Pokémons.

"Very well but only because you insist" Oak said as he closed his umbrella and took out one of his Pokeballs.

"Come on out my friend" Oak said as he tapped the release button on the Pokeball.

Out of it materialized the giant form of Samuel Oak's Dragonite.

The cold and the rain didn't even faze Dragonite in the slightest as he stretched his sore muscles.

Dragonite looked at his trainer and nodded at him before catching the sight of his one-time sensei. He then proceeded to bow his head to the elderly warrior.

The only Pokémon who the proud Dragonite, or any of his partners for that matter, would ever bow to would always be the Pokémon in front of him and his comrades. That is the amount of respect they have for them. After everything he went through and survived for that matter only increased their respect for him.

"**Good to see you again brat. My my you have grown so much. I could still remember when you were that little Dratini" **Lee said to the mighty Dragonite.

Dragonite simply puffed out his chest at that statement. Then he looked at Oak to know why he was released from his Pokeball.

"It seems your old teacher here wants to race us back to Pallet Town" Oak told his Pokémon with a smirk on his face.

Dragonite's eyebrow raised at what his trainer just said and then looked towards his old sensei to see if it was true.

"**Yeah its true. So, what do you say kid? You want to race your old master? Who knows maybe now that I'm old and injured for that matter you could beat me? You and your comrades never could defeat us" **Lee asked and taunted the dragon in between.

Dragonite's eye twitched at that shot at his pride. He would beat this old Pokémon finally, while him not fully healed and old.

Dragonite nodded at Lee who gave a challenging look at him.

"Sigh" "Dragons and their pride" Oak said in exasperation.

"**Let's go at max speed" **Lee said but then looked at the cloudy skies above.

"**After you Samuel" **Lee said as he gave Dragonite a sarcastic bow.

"Are you sure it is wise to give us a head advantage Lee? Dragonite here is pretty fast" Oak told Lee as he got on Dragonite's back.

"**I'm not giving you guys a head start. Just wait for me at the top and from there we will begin" **Lee said.

"Very well. Let's go Dragonite" Oak said as he held tight to his Pokémon.

Afterwards Dragonite flapped his wings and he was off in the air, and the place Lee asked for, in less than a minute. Some of the fog being blown away by the winds of the wings flapping.

"_Cocky Kid"_ Lee thought as he looked to the flying form of Dragonite.

Lee then began stretching his uninjured muscles to rub of the stiffness.

"Alright I can only do this 8 times now, but it'll be enough to beat the kid. Hopefully, I can find I nice place to settle in in the ranch" Lee said quietly.

"**Shunpo" **Lee said and disappeared in a sonic boom that shook the bridge and blew away more of the fog.

Dragonite and Oak jumped in fright when Lee appeared just right behind them. Even though they knew he was going to do that. Both tried to control their breathing with Lee chuckling in the background.

"**Are the both of you ready?" **Lee asked the pair.

"Yeah" Oak said with Dragonite nodding.

"**Alright then…Go!" **and with that Lee disappeared in another burst of speed.

"Wha? Go Dragonite after him!" Oka ordered his Pokémon.

Dragonite began flying after Lee in an incredible speed.

**(A few kilometers away from Dragonite and Oak) **

"So, the kids gotten faster huh?" Lee asked as he moved at incredible speeds on air.

With every Shunpo Lee used the clouds and fog dispersed from the sonic boom Lee created.

Lee could feel that Dragonite was getting closer to him but that didn't deter him at all. In fact, it only made him want to beat the cocky Dragon even more. So, he used another Shunpo.

As he was getting closer to the outside of Rota Lee smiled sadly. He was leaving the past behind and moving forward.

As he continued on, he felt as if a hand had just touched his shoulder. (**A/N: The same way Jiraiya touched Naruto when he died) **

"..!" Lee stopped mid air and looked behind him and then smiled at what he saw.

Over the Rota Kingdom he could see the images of his master sora and his comrades smiling at him and waving too,

Sora just looked at him with a big smile on her face and a proud look in her eyes, her signature cigarette in her mouth.

Lee's smiled only widened at seeing that image of his master.

Sora then gave a big toothy smile at Lee and gave him a thumbs up while doing it.

A lone tear of happiness fell from on of his eyes as he as well gave Sora a big smile in return and a thumbs up too.

Both just smiled at each other for a couple of seconds more.

When they stopped, Sora and her team gave Lee a good-bye salute before disappearing into a million Aura particles.

Lee returned the goodbye salute even though they had disappeared already.

"Goodbye my master….my partner… my best friend, Sora" Lee said as he closed his eyes in a small prayer for his master.

A few seconds passed by and once he was done, he opened his eyes again. It wasn't long before Dragonite caught up to him and zipped by him in his incredible speed. It also made Lee spin around comically.

"Catch up if you can old man!" Dragonite screamed at Lee in Poketongue a few feet in front of him.

Oak was hanging on to Dragonite for dear life.

After Lee stopped spinning around, he became very dizzy but shook it off after shaking his head.

"Cocky Brat. Better put him in his place" Lee said as he was getting ready for another shunpo.

"Hehe, I wonder what kind of future awaits me" Lee said to himself.

He then looked towards where Dragonite went off.

He gave a challenging smile before disappearing in another shunpo after Dragonite and Oak.

**(Long Flashback/Backstory in Flashback done) **

"Sigh" Lee sighed as he was deeply in memory lane.

After the whole conflict in Orre was resolved the Leagues and the Pokémon Rangers started a "Shadow War" against _Cipher _in Almia without the rest of the regions knowing about it.

In the end they were able to destroy most of _Cipher _and completely purge it from Almia. The only downside was that the Grand master of the organization was able to escape at the last minute from being captured. He had also managed to take many documents and files regarding everything _Cipher _was working on. These including HAARP, F.L.E.I.J.A, the Knightmare program, and Damocles.

Even though he had escaped with those files the League didn't worry that much because they could counter it if ever these weapons came to be and were used against them. The Leagues would be able to create countermeasures against them.

All because of the information that Sora was able to acquire from _Cipher. _

Sora and her team, including Lee, were memorialized forever deep inside a special room in the Indigo Plateau reserved only for the greatest heroes of Kanto and Johto.

However, the biggest question right now that the leagues had was where the Grand Master had disappeared to?

On the other hand, Lee believed that this Grand Master escaped to this "hidden Kingdom" Evice mentioned before Lee Killed him.

"I shouldn't have killed him" Lee said to himself.

With the defeat of _Cipher _in both the Orre and Almia regions relative Peace returned with the rangers taking control back of the Regions.

In appreciation for the allied Leagues help against _Cipher_, Sora's sacrifice, the rebuilding of Phenac City,and also for helping to bring back order to Orre and Almia; the Pokémon Rangers made a trade deal with the allied leagues for the rare element of Sakuradite.

For what purpose the Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh needed that thing Lee had no idea and quite frankly didn't care. He, his master, and comrades had done their job, and he was retired already anyway, so whatever happened to the world was someone else trouble now.

Even though he had secluded himself from the rest of the world in the Oak Corral he still kept informed of whatever was currently happening around the world.

Lee had laughed out loud when he found out that Alexander had been dethroned of the champion tittle by Samuel's old friend Agatha. He had also been surprised when Ginrei lost his championship status to his own son Sojun Kuchiki nonetheless! He wondered if there will ever be a champion from the Shirona family of Sinnoh.

From what Lee heard was that Ginrei retired soon after and was still living peacefully in their manor in the snowy city of Snowpoint. He had also heard that Alexander did the same as Ginrei with him returning back to the Wataru compound in Blackthorn City.

Atlas was still the drake but from what Oak had told him he was ready to step down and give his tittle to one of the Wataru's that was worthy of the mantel.

What saddened him though as time passed on was that the former queen Regina of Rota had passed away in her sleep a few weeks later after turning 60. That had saddened him greatly, but he was happy that the kingdom was doing great under her daughter Queen Rosalie. Also, that, just like Regina promised, his master's restaurant was still doing great in the hands of a man named Aoki Yukihira and his young son Joichiro Yukihira. In fact, it was doing better than ever!

Lee was happy Sora's restaurant was still feeding people and that her legacy has not been forgotten. He had also gone, covertly, to pay his respects to Regina in Rota.

Ever since coming here Lee had had a peaceful and uneventful life. And he loved it! He didn't have to worry anymore about anything at all. Yes, some Pokémons here tried to find him since he was known by the moniker "hermit Pokémon" since he lived in a cave in the rocky field of the corral. They never found him however as he would quickly disappear afterwards.

Even though he didn't have to worry about anything, he still trained himself whenever he wanted to. Just to keep himself ready if anything came to arrack his home here. He would never be as strong as he once was but was still plenty strong enough.

One thing that still bothered him was that he still couldn't find a worthy student to pass on the "Black Leg style" too. None piqued his interest, but he was still searching from afar when he could.

However, one thing that did pique his interest was that purple eyed child and his friend whom he called Azami. He didn't know why though? There was just something there that intrigued him.

He had still not met them in person, but he knew that they knew that he spied on them from time to time. How he knew that? Because one time when he was watching them, they stared at him from where he was and simply smiled and waved at him before walking off.

"Interesting kids" Lee muttered to himself still in a meditative pose.

He was finally brought out of his long train of thought when he felt someone was looking at him with Aura sense.

"Hmm spying on me, aren't you?" Lee said as he looked towards the one that was looking at him with his own, more advanced, Aura Sense.

It was a young Lucario that was looking at him through the Aura. Lee couldn't help chuckling at the shocked expression on the young Aura user's face as he looked at her.

"_She's probably shocked that I can sense her. Hehe you'd be surprised at how many different types Pokémons could wield Aura if they put their mind into it"_ Lee thought as he kept looking at the shocked Lucario.

"Might as well give her something more shocking" Lee said out loud as he got up from his meditative pose.

He could feel that Lucario was still looking at him as he walked towards another huge boulder, he found close by.

Once he was close enough, he begun bouncing his right leg up and down, just to remove the soreness of sitting down for a while. When he was ready, he jumped and then spun mid air before delivering a devastating Rolling Kick to the boulder.

His attack destroyed the boulder and he couldn't help but smile at his handywork and the cloud of dust he had created. He also smirked when he felt the Lucario was heading his way.

Normally, he would simply leave before she got here but for some reason he didn't want too, so he sat back down in his meditative pose and waited for the young girl.

"Let's see what you want child" Lee said to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for her to get here.

All the while his smile never leaving his face.

**(Back to Aiko and Normal tine) **

Aiko was getting close! She could feel the Hermit's Aura not moving at all as she was running to where he was.

"_Please stay there"_ Aiko thought as she ran.

Also, Aiko had to hurry because later in the afternoon her uncle, and mother would take her to the natural hot spring they had found under Mt. Hideway.

Aiko was excited about that but refocused herself at the situation at hand. It wasn't soon enough because she would have slammed straight into a stone wall.

After Aiko stopped, she looked up and then narrowed her eyes because she knew that the hermit was just on top of this stone wall. This wall wouldn't stop her!

Aiko concentrated for a moment before giving a long jump upwards. Then she began climbing the stone wall by jumping on the some of the stones that were sticking out.

The reason she was jumping so gracefully was because she was focusing her Aura and her foot to make them stick on the short and narrow stones.

It didn't take her long to climb the wall and was at the top in less than 8 minutes since it was very tall.

Once she was on top, she fell on one knee panting because she had gotten tired of the rock climbing because she had already previously been training for a couple of hours.

"Took you long enough girl" Aiko heard an elderly, but powerful, voice tell her.

After controlling her breathing Aiko looked up and sitting crossed legged a few feet in front of her was an ancient and scarred covered Hitmonlee with his eyes closed.

"_A Hitmonlee?"_ Aiko though as she looked at the old Pokémon.

"Well what do you want kid? You came here to ask me something or just gawk at me? I just don't let anyone see me you know" the ancient Pokémon told her.

"Oh, uhm yes sir! Are you the Hermit Pokémon every adult talk about?" Aiko asked.

"And what if I am?" Lee asked her.

"_Well here goes nothing"_ Aiko thought before saying, "Please teach me so I can become stronger and protect this place just like the protectors do!"

Lee opened his eyes and then raised his nonexistence eyebrow at that declaration the young Lucario had told him.

"_I am ready for anything you might throw at me and any challenges you will put me through to become your student but I don't care I will pass them all and you will become my sensei!" _Aiko thought as she was prostrated Infront of the Hermit.

"Very well" Lee told the young Lucario.

"What? That's it? But I thought that-" Aiko was saying in surprise but was stopped by the hermit himself.

"You thought I was going to put you through some tests and challenges just too see if you were worthy of being my students, didn't you?" Lee told her and at her dumfounded nod he continued, "nah not really. I've been looking for a student for a while to pass on my teachings, but none have interest me so far."

"Except you. You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago" Lee told her as he brought his hand to his face in a thoughtful position.

"_I remind him of someone he knew?" _Aiko thought.

"Besides, I have nothing better to do at the moment" Lee shrugged but then got up from his sitting and looked at the Girl with a serious expression.

"Let me tell you this, however. If you become my student get ready for training every single day from morning to afternoon. My training will be like distortion itself and I will not go easy on you just because you are a female and young. I will push you to your breaking point and even beyond that and if I feel at any moment that you're not worth my time anymore I will simply walk off and leave you and you will never be able to find me again. I don't like quitters or complainers; you will follow my word to the teeth. You will probably hate me but by the time I am done with you, you will become a powerhouse with both speed and strength to match it up. So, what do you say? Do you want to become my student?" Lee told the young Lucario as he let out some of his **Haki **infused Aura around him to create a dark Aura surrounding him to intimidate her.

He also gave her the same evil smile he had given _Cipher _all those years ago before he killed them.

However, instead of her being intimidated in the slightest at the sight of him she looked at him with a determined expression. Her aura also flaring up with determination.

"I don't care whatever training you put me through because I will not surrender or give up! Even if you break me, I will still not give up! Even if you break every single bone in my body I will get up! I will not complain or quit!" Aiko told the old Hitmonlee in a determined voice.

"Because…" Aiko was about to say but paused and then looked at Hitmonlee's eyes directly.

"I Don't quit… I Don't run, I never go back on my word! That's what my mother taught me, and I live my life that way because that is my warrior's way!" Aiko declared to Hitmonlee.

The smile on Lee's face only grew wider at what he saw.

"_I've found my student master. The black leg style will live on in this child" _Lee thought as he looked at the determined Lucario.

"Hahahahahahah! You got guts to talk to me like that brat!" Lee told the young Pokémon in front of him.

"Oh…Uhm sorry I meant no disrespect sir" Aiko said embarrassed after realizing she had just yelled at the hermit Pokémon.

Lee waved her apology off before becoming slightly serious.

"From this day forward, you shall call me Lee-sensei or sensei. Which ever you prefer. The training will begin tomorrow morning here, and I expect you to be there in time or I leave. Am I understood?" Lee told his student.

"Yes Lee-sensei!" Aiko told her sensei.

"Good now off you go. Also, inform your mother that you will be training with me from now on. I want nothing to disrupt your training with me. I will take over your mothers training of you" Lee said again.

"Yes Sensei! Thank you, Sensei!" Aiko said before bowing to her teacher and then running off back to her mother.

Lee lingered at the retreating form of his student for a while before sighing.

"I wonder what I've gotten myself into" Lee said out loud before disappearing in a Shunpo.

**(Nighttime that same day) **

Aiko was currently resting next to her mother's coiled up sleeping form.

They had had allot of fun a few hours ago at the hot spring her uncle and mother found and had just gotten back an hour ago.

They had all been drained and were just about ready to drop dead in sleepiness.

Aiko also wanted to sleep but she still hadn't told her mother of her new teacher since she had forgotten about it while they were having fun. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that she had remembered that she hadn't told her mother. She wanted to tell her, but she also didn't want to wake her up.

Aiko was panicking slightly on the inside on what to do.

"What's wrong Aiko?" her mother suddenly said groggily with her eyes closed.

"Mom, what do you mean? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Aiko told her mother.

"Its okay just tell me what's wrong?" Azami asked her daughter still with her yes closed.

"well…" Aiko then began explaining everything with her new teacher and what he asked her to do.

"I see. Very well go ahead" Azami told her daughter as she coiled herself up more.

"You're okay with it?" Aiko asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, it will be a great learning experience for you to learn from one of the greats that's still alive. I don't mind. Just be careful and don't push yourself to much" Azami said even more groggily as sleep was starting to win over her.

"I won't disappoint you mom" Aiko said happily.

"I…know...youve wonth… nowth…goth… to sleepht… ohervise youd…tired…omoroww…zzzzzzz" Azami was trying to say but sleep beat her during what she was saying.

Aiko chuckled at his mother's sleepiness before snuggling close to her and soon after falling asleep.

**(Tomorrow early morning) **

Aiko had woken up even earlier to be there on time for her training.

It was so early that everyone in the corral, minus Mr. Alakazam, was still deeply asleep. Aiko had to move carefully as to not wake anyone up.

She was currently sitting down on the edge of the small cliff she had found her master on eating an Oran berry she picked up on the way here.

"Well well seems you're an earlier riser than me" the voice of Lee-sensei said from behind her.

Aiko ate up what was left of the Oran berry and darted forward to her sensei.

"Good morning Sensei" Aiko said as she bowed to him.

"Morning kid" Lee said before pausing and then smirking at her.

"So, are you ready?" Lee asked.

Aiko eagerly nodded.

"Very well…" Lee said before stopping mid-sentence and spinning rapidly.

Aiko didn't know what her sensei was doing but paid close attention. After he was done spinning her eyes grew wide because her sensei's right leg was on fire. She would have thought it was a Blaze Kick, but this was nothing like any Blaze Kick she has seen before.

"Let's begin" Lee said as he gave a sadistic smirk to his student.

Aiko gulped at the sadistic look in her sensei's face.

"_Arceus help me" _Aiko prayed in her mind.

**(long flashback end.) (Sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed it) **

**(Normal Time) **

Even though she was lost in memory lane, Aiko still gave Rhydon and Golem a sturdy talking too to never fight again without permission from her or the protectors. Otherwise she would hurt them again until they learned.

All the while creating an oni mask with her Aura behind her to increase her intimidation. **(A/N: The same one Miya from Sekire creates) **

That as a trick she learned from her sensei during her training.

Aiko was currently heading back to the main area of the corral because a Pidgey had told her that her mother and uncle were there, and they were ready to leave on their journey.

There was one last thing she needed to ask her mother before she left.

As she was jumping from tree branch and tree branch, again, she began thinking on how strong she had gotten.

Ever since she had met her sensei, she had become much stronger than allot of the adult Pokémons in the corral. Yes, she was still not strong enough as the protectors, but she was still strong.

Her sensei had sworn to her that once her training was completed, she would be as strong as the protectors.

Aiko shivered in excitement at that promise.

Aiko had learned allot about the black leg style her sensei taught her, about the Aura and a weird power called **Haki**, about Shunpo which was a faster version than Soru, and about her sensei himself.

After everything he had told her, her respect for him only grew more. She knew he didn't tell her everything, but she didn't mind because it wasn't her place to dig for something that didn't concern her.

It wasn't long enough before she was just outside the bug forest.

"There they are" Aiko said as she smirked at seeing her mom and uncle high fiving each other.

"Let's do this" Aiko said as she closed her eyes in concentration.

Then she Shunpo-ed away to her mother and uncle.

**(Back with Ash and Azami) **

Ash and Azami had just High fived each other, or what counted as one.

They then laughed for some reason.

"_Those two" _Oak thought at seeing the odd pair.

Teddiursa just look curiously at his big brother and his friend.

Then Azami stopped laughing when she felt a very familiar presence heading towards her at a great speed.

Azami smirked and Ash instantly knew what that smirked meant.

"So, she's finally going to do it huh?" Ash asked his friend.

Azami nodded at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Do you think she has a chance?" Ash asked again.

Azami shrugged in response.

"Do you need me and the professor to move?" Ash asked one last time.

Azmi nodded at that as she turned around from Ash.

"Very well. Go easy on her though. She's gotten strong…but you are still stronger" Ash told Azami as he walked off to the professor.

Azami simply stood there and waited.

"So, she's really going to do it?" Oak asked Ash after handing him his Teddiursa.

"Yup" Ash told the professor as he held Katsuki close to him.

Katsuki just snuggled into him even more.

"Do you think she has a chance?" Oak asked Ash as they stared at Azami.

"Who knows. She's gotten a lot stronger form her "special training" with you know who" Ash said.

"Indeed. Well we'll see" Oak said.

It wasn't long after a blue and black figure appeared out of nowhere midair spinning at great speeds.

Oak and Ash smiled at the figure while Katsuki just looked on confused.

Azami smirked grew into a full-blown smile at seeing her.

When she had landed, it was revealed to be Azami's daughter Aiko with her right leg in an intense flame.

"**Today is the day I defeat you mother"** Aiko said confidently when she saw her mother smiling at her.

"We will see" Aiko said in Pokespeech.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N: Well done with that finally! Again, sorry for the wait but I think I should point this out now but expect slow updates from me since I'm returning to work finally. Although in this environment I don't know how long it will take for the next update. There might be a hiatus but be sure I am not abandoning this story. With that out of the way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and everything I put in it. Also, I wonder if you liked all the different elements, I put from different anime's in this one. Don't worry I'll make it work somehow and it will all be relevant in the future arcs. Did you expect Lee to be a Hitmonlee huh?! Well I guess you kind of did with the clues I put in it but still it was a good reveal huh? I don't think many fanfics do that with a Hitmonlee of all Pokémons. Also, I don't know I there is an actual Pokémon world map but to me the Orre regions is a big Island region. I think I should point out that any power that a can think off that is regarding spirit or something like that will revolve around Aura. Basically, Aura will be my equivalent of Chakra from Naruto and every attack from any other anime you see will be a version of a Pokémons attacks. Some humans will also have special abilities. Hmm I think that is all. Anyway, please review/favorite/follow it. Have a great day/night/morning/afternoon from wherever your reading this. Like always constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. One last thing, lease all of you take care of yourself during these scary times with the whole covid-19 thing. **


End file.
